Un Mewtwo Frustré! (Ca ne pouvait que pas le faire)
by Dr MAD and Co
Summary: Que faire quand on a la poisse et qu'on se retrouve coincée dans le Monde Inversé avec un Giratina et un abruti de cousin pour seules compagnies pour tenter de rendre le monde meilleur? Ben déjà, on est mal barré... Ensuite... Bonne question. [Tentative de] guide de survie, rated T. [en pause]
1. Mitsumi Vs Team Galaxie et Giratina

**Boujour à tous, voici une partie d'une fiction que j'avance quand j'ai le temps et depuis des mois (y a environ 70 pages word et j'ai pas fini). Après, faut aimer mon humour particulier...**

* * *

Ça ne pouvait que pas le faire.

Je me laissais tomber sur un caillou sur la route menant à Vestigion, exténuée. Ça faisait bien deux heures que j'étais en route pour aller voir mon oncle Patrick et j'avais eu -pour une fois- la chance de ne pas tomber sur des pokémons sauvages.

Je sortis la bouteille d'eau et me mis à boire à grands traits. La chaleur commençait à se faire sentir, et bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de coins à l'ombre. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude. Si on va se balader en groupe et que l'on se sépare, le pokémon sauvage qui va apparaître sera toujours pour moi. Si les cailloux de la rivière sont glissants et qu'il faut passer dessus, je vais me retrouver à l'eau. Et si on me défie à un combat pokémon bien que je ne sois pas dresseuse, je vais toujours trouver un moyen de me faire soutirer une partie de ma monnaie...

Bon, comme vous avez sûrement compris la chose, je suis la pire malchanceuse de tous les temps. J'attire la poisse comme le miel les pokémons. Et de toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que ça aurait changé aujourd'hui, hein ? Dites-le moi !

Bref, maintenant que j'y pense... J'ai oublié de me présenter. Quel manque de respect total ! Je suis désolée et espère que je ne suis pas malchanceuse au point de vous avoir fait changer de page avant ces quelques lignes ! Je m'appelle Mitsumi. Mitsumi Hikari, mais la plupart des gens disent Miss. Ou Mitami s'ils comprennent mal, ce qui est chiant car une fois un prénom enregistré, ils restent bloqué dessus. Et comme j'ai une écriture de merde, c'est presque toujours le cas. La poisse, la poisse je vous dit !

Et pourquoi l'écriture ? Parce que je suis muette en plus d'être malchanceuse. J'ai aussi des problèmes de crise d'angoisse (qui se déclenchent jamais pendant les bons moments) et je suis cardiaque dans le sens où ça part vite en cacahuète. Ah, et j'ai aussi l'habitude d'être directe via la langue des signes et les mots notés sur un calepin pour me faire comprendre. Ce qui fait que les gens ne m'aiment pas vraiment quand je fais ça. Mais autant être directe que d'être hypocrite, c'est mieux.

Mais motivons-nous, et motivons-vous à lire cette fiction jusqu'au bout. En fait, ces temps-ci, c'est un peu la merde dehors, sans vouloir être impolie. La Team Galaxie a tenté d'invoquer Palkia et Dialga ce qui créa une méga-distorsion spatiale et temporelle, et pour compliquer le problème Giratina a ramené sa fraise et a tout dégommé ce qui bougeait.

Et comme j'étais dans le coin... Vous voyez le topo. Et croyez-moi, Revenant est horrible à encaisser. Il y avait bien des membres de la Team à côté de moi (puisque j'étais dans le Mont Couronné et qu'ils fuyaient, donc ils m'ont doublé à un moment ou un autre) et Giratina a tapé dans le mille quoi... Alors que j'étais la seule à ne pas être habillée comme eux !

Résultat des courses ? Quatre semaines d'hôpital dont trois en réanimation... J'ai une vie totalement passionnante !

Du coup à ma sortie, ça été : fini les pokémons, je vais me mettre à des activités plus calmes genre peindre ou colorier des albums. Ça, c'est un truc de filles, et hormis me mettre du crayon sur les doigts, rien de dangereux. Enfin, normalement.

Car quand vous avez votre cousin Hareta qui débarque en hurlant : SALUT MISS !' (comme si en plus d'être muette, j'étais sourde) et que le crayon de couleur rouge que vous teniez s'enfonce dans votre narine gauche (parce qu'en plus il m'a flanqué une grande claque dans le dos cet abruti), l'activité coloriage toute gentille et innocente passe en activité torture.

Mais ce n'est pas pour me lamenter que je suis là à vous raconter mon histoire, et continuons la suite. Je me redressais et me dis 'plus que dix minutes avant d'arriver à Vestigion'. Je vérifiais que j'avais encore du Repousse et ma malchance légendaire me signala que non en fait. Heureusement, je suis bonne en quelque chose : le sprint.

J'arrivais comme une dératée dans la ville, et passais par la case boutique pokémon pour apprendre que je me suis fait faucher mon porte-feuille par un pokémon sauvage, au vu de la bave que j'ai dans la poche.

Et merde ! Bon, tonton habite à la sortie de la ville, et me connaissant, il va arriver un truc. Un gros truc ! Paranoïaque à cent pourcents en plus !

Arrivée devant la statue du fameux mélange Palkia/Dialga il se passa effectivement un truc. Deux membres de la Team Galaxie me coupèrent la route et je manquais de m'étaler sur le sol.

\- Là ! Signala l'un d'entre eux en désignant le ciel.

Je levais les yeux vers les nuages et me demandais ce qui se passait quand une autre voix grogna :

\- Dégage ! C'est pas pour les gamines ici !

Je me retournais et lui répliquais en signant que j'avais dix-huit ans dans moins de six mois et le petit gros au crâne dégarni me regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension sur son visage. Oui, j'oubliais aussi que les gens ne comprennent pas la langue des signes, hormis mon oncle, l'abruti de cousin Hareta et mes parents.

\- Il arrive Pluton ! Signala l'un des deux membres de la Team Galaxie qui regardaient toujours le ciel.

\- Parfait, parfait ! Toi, dégage !

Il me poussa et je finis par terre. Contre la statue. J'allais me relever et lui faire goûter mon petit 39 dans les couilles quand BOUM ! Giratina se matérialisa et je manquais de finir en crêpe. La tête de Dialga/Palkia me tomba dessus et me bloqua les jambes.

Il venait de détruire la statue ! Giratina lança un cri rauque et la base de la statue commença à s'affaisser. Je tentais de repousser le bloc mais il était bien trop lourd. Et pour finir, la crise d'angoisse me prit.

En fait, Pluton bidouilla quelque chose avec un boitier et le légendaire ne dû pas apprécier la subtilité de la chose, car il envoya une Aurasphère sur le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens.

Une chance que son tir l'ai projeté en arrière car mes jours ne furent plus en danger pour le moment. Le bloc bougea enfin, mais le temps que je puisse me relever, Giratina m'avait fauchée avec sa queue. J'allais percuter le vieux Pluton et le pokémon y alla de nouveau avec Aurasphère au moment où le membre de la Team Galaxie me poussait vers le légendaire qui lança son cri rauque.

Puis comme ça ne devait pas lui suffire, il parvint à créer un champ de force. J'ignorais totalement que Giratina avait ce type d'attaque, mais ça ne m'arrangea pas du tout, car je me retrouvais prise dans le champ du pokémon. Je crois pas que tonton me verra de sitôt.

\- Allez-y ! Hurla Pluton.

Un tir de lumière surgit, lancé par un des deux autres membres, et le champ de force le résorba. Giratina s'avança et je me dis que la meilleure chose à faire était d'aller m'accrocher au légendaire pour éviter de me faire piétiner accidentellement.

Et ma malchance me rappela à l'ordre. Il me vit et sa tête s'abaissa pour me saisir par le sac à dos. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je l'embête plus que ça, donc il fallait qu'il me neutralise plus ou moins. J'aurais hurlé si j'avais pu, mais Pluton lui revint en mémoire et le légendaire me coinça entre les griffes de son cou, avant de décoller. Et bien sûr, j'ai le vertige sinon ça ne serait pas drôle.

La crise d'angoisse avait atteint son apogée, et je serrais comme une malade la griffe géante, priant pour qu'il ne se décide pas à me lâcher à plus de deux milles mètres du sol. Ça deviendrait vite... Malsain. Je me mis à cogner dans tous les sens, comme une grosse hystérique pour qu'il arrête. Giratina dû se rendre compte que je le cognais et il raffermis sa prise pour me faire perdre connaissance.

* * *

Hum ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

C'était la première chose à laquelle je venais de penser lorsque je m'éveillais sur une plaque flottant dans le vide. Hum, minute ? Depuis quand les morceaux de sol flottent dans le vide ? Soit c'était un mauvais rêve, soit...

Je tentais de me redresser pour voir où je venais de me réveiller, mais un vertige me prit et je restais finalement assise. Je constatais qu'il y avait d'autres morceaux de sol, en train de _flotter_ dans les airs. Et non, je ne suis pas du tout addict à la drogue si c'est ce que vous vous dites...

Le ciel avait un air marron/vert et des bulles flottaient aléatoirement dans tout ça. Rajoutez quelques nuages violets pour plomber l'ambiance, ainsi que des grands piliers qui ont l'air d'être constitués de glace, et vous avez le topo du coin où je viens de me réveiller.

Bon, c'est bien gentil d'être au milieu de cailloux qui flottent et tout ça, mais j'allais pas rester là à poiroter pendant des lustres. Je me relevais sans problèmes de tête qui tourne cette fois et m'avançais vers le bout de la plate forme, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée.

 _Il y avait pas de sol dessous ! Que du vide !_

Je reculais prestement, et retombais sur les fesses. Vertige de merde ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?! Un cri rauque me fit lever la tête. Hum, Giratina venait de se matérialiser et de me lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux. C'est grave ?

Apparemment oui, puisqu'il y alla à coups d'Aurasphères. Mais comme je vous le disais plus haut, j'excelle en sprint. Et entre un légendaire renégat et le vertige, je prenais le vertige.

 _Merde, merde, meeeeeeerde_!

J'arrivais au bout de la plate forme et me disais que je n'arriverai jamais à atteindre l'autre quelque soit la puissance du saut, quand je dû sauter. Sauf qu'au lieu de finir sur la plate forme en face de moi, la gravité en décida autrement. J'allais me poser sur le morceau de sol à ma droite, qui était disposé comme un mur en fait. Curieusement, le sens de gravité était normal pour moi, et Giratina me rappela qu'il me fallait bouger sous peine de finir grillée par une Aurasphère.

Des rochers sur ma droite ! Si je parvenais à me glisser dans l'ouverture, il ne pourrait pas passer. Il dû penser la même chose car il se matérialisa devant moi, et ce fut une Mitsumi résignée qui se mangea une Balle Ombre.

J'avais pu l'éviter de moitié et je partis valdinguer dans le vide. J'aurais bien hurlé, mais cette compétence n'était malheureusement pas dans mes fonctions. Je me rattrapais comme je le pouvais au bord d'une plate forme, et la vue du vide en dessous de moi me donna un coup de fouet. Je remontais comme une dingue sur le morceau de sol et repartis en courant.

C'est fou ce qu'un humain dopé par l'adrénaline et la peur est capable de faire. Je sentis le souffle d'une attaque derrière moi, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter pour demander à Giratina laquelle il venait de lancer. Je sautais sur une autre plate forme et mon sac à dos se prit dans une aspérité de la roche qui dépassait. Je me sentis tirée en arrière et l'Aurasphère me passa devant.

Ok, changement de technique. Je dégrafais le sac à dos et fis... La morte. Je me laissais tomber sur le ventre et ne bougeais plus. Ce qui dérouta parfaitement le légendaire. Giratina cessa d'attaquer et je sentis un de ses tentacules me pousser, un peu comme quelqu'un toucherait un chat crevé avec un bâton pour tester une quelconque réaction. J'entrouvris mes yeux et restait parfaitement immobile, pendant que le renégat lançait son cri rauque une nouvelle fois.

Je le sentis plus que je ne le vis, se détourner de moi et aller vers une de ces bulles qu'il pouvait créer selon des dires. Il paraît même que si on les éclates, cela créerait une distorsion dans le monde réel. Je me levais le plus silencieusement possible et récupérait mon sac à dos. Giratina eut juste le temps de me voir que je m'étais déjà jetée à grands pas dans la grotte.

Je soufflais pendant qu'il passait sa frustration sur l'entrée. Bon, en gros j'étais dans le Monde Inversé. Et le seul pokémon capable de voyager d'un monde à l'autre et qui pourrait me ramener voulait me faire la peau. Alors que j'avais rien demandé, mais j'avais l'habitude.

Je saisis mon sac et regardait ce que j'avais. Une bouteille d'eau vide et quelques vivres, de quoi tenir deux jours, si tout va bien. Après... Mieux valait ne pas y penser. Je me mis en route, à la recherche d'un quelconque passage vers le monde réel et me demandais pourquoi Giratina m'avait amené ici, s'il voulait que je dégage. Les légendaires ont des idées tordues des fois...

J'arrivais à un cul de sac et pestais mentalement. Donc, il fallait que je repasse devant Giratina si je comptais sortir d'ici. Super ! Je jetais un coup d'oeil discret devant l'entrée. Et ma poisse légendaire me confirma que Giratina tournait toujours autour de l'entrée.

Je me posais hors de portée de lui et de ses attaques et fis le point. C'est le maître du Monde Inversé, très protecteur de son domaine et -par extension- très agressif. Il possède un orbe 'platiné' il me semble et y tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Bien sûr, il est très bien dissimulé.

Et il arrive que... (Je serrais les dents en cherchant la suite) Giratina ai des sautes d'humeurs. Et que quand il déprime ou s'ennuie, il kidnappe des gens et les course dans son monde. Ok, donc il s'amusait à m'attaquer par e _nnui_?!

Il est aussi capable de se téléporter via l'attaque Revenant, et quand il le fait, personne ne peut y réchapper. J'en savais quelque chose.

Génial. Je sens que je vais m'éclater ici. Je fis un bond en arrière quand son œil rouge passa devant moi, et me mis hors de sa vue. Puis comme j'avais soif, je pris la bouteille d'eau en fer blanc et but le peu d'eau qu'il me restait. Ça suffisait pour étancher ma soif, mais il faudrait bien que je sorte à un moment ou un autre. Je le savais et Giratina aussi…

Je décidais d'attendre qu'il s'éloigne avant de sortir.

* * *

Il ne faisait aucun bruits quand je sortis lentement de mon trou. Giratina avait changé de coin, lassé par ma patience. Tout était calme et je vis plus nettement des bulles flotter vers moi. Elles me montraient des coins où il y avait de l'eau, car je reconnus les villes à côtés des lacs ou même de la mer, vers la Ligue Pokémon.

Tout en me demandant comment allait mon oncle et s'il s'inquiétait pour moi (oui, parce que j'ai la mauvaise manie de débarquer sans prévenir chez les gens, en plus, donc il est pas prêt de s'inquiéter et mes parents sont un peu trop morts pour faire gaffe au fait que j'ai disparu), je me mis en quête d'un point d'eau.

Miracle ! Une cascade ! Je courus jusqu'à la source, avant de me figer. Giratina était en haut, et il dormait. Tant pis, j'avais trop soif ! Je tentais le tout pour le tout, et allais jusqu'à la cascade. Évidemment que dans le noir, je ne vis pas la bosse formée sur le sol par un petit rocher, et allais m'étaler de tout mon long sur le sol, avec un VLABADABAOUM ! Sonore, un peu comme si une fanfare de cent cinquante musiciens se cassait la gueule en même temps. Ce fut d'une discrétion impressionnante et ça me coupa le souffle.

Je jetais un regard angoissé à Giratina. Le légendaire pionçait toujours ? Alors que je venais de faire plus de bruits que la horde de révolutionnaires en 1789 devant la Bastille ! Bon... Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent, hein ? Je pris de l'eau dans mes mains en coupe et but à longs traits. Ça faisait du bien. Mais il fallait aussi remplir la bouteille. Je saisis l'objet en fer blanc et tirait sur le bouchon pour que le bruit à son ouverture se fasse le moins entendre possible.

Pop !

Giratina ouvrit les yeux alors que le bruit était presque inaudible ! Je remplissais la bouteille en vitesse et eu juste le temps de la reboucher alors qu'il me fonçait dessus. C'était reparti pour un tour ! Comme je ne savais pas du tout où aller, je continuais tout droit, et atterrit au milieu d'un gros tas d'objets humains. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose dans le noir, et filais me glisser sous un matelas.

Giratina s'immobilisa, me cherchant du regard. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il balance des attaques pour me débusquer, mais il n'en fit rien. Mon regard se posa sur un duvet, et je le saisis. Je pourrais au moins dormir dans quelque chose de chaud, si je parvenais à me mettre hors de portée du renégat.

Quelque chose me tira brutalement en avant, et je me retrouvais à la hauteur du légendaire. Il venait de saisir le duvet, et m'exhorta à le lâcher via de violentes secousses de gauche à droite avec sa tête. Et j'étais à plus de 15 mètres du sol !

Heureusement, dix ans d'expérience de ma poigne contre celle de mon cousin pour savoir qui aurait la manette de la Wii pour avoir Mewtwo sur Smash Bros me sauva la mise. Ça me rappelait ces enfants au parc qui se tenaient au pied de la balançoire pendant que de plus grands qu'eux tentaient de les faire lâcher prise et de leur dérober la place. Mais s'il continuait ainsi, il allait m'arracher les bras. J'allais quand même pas relâcher le duvet à cette hauteur, non ? À ce niveau, cela équivalait à une pure tentative de suicide, quoique que je sois bien désespérée sur ce coup là.

Giratina laissa tomber l'affaire et le duvet au passage, et je finis -pour une fois chanceuse- sur le matelas. Il avait l'air contrarié que je me sois emparée de l'objet sans le consulter avant. Finalement, le légendaire opta pour un compromis. Il reprit le duvet dans sa gueule, et nous trimballa jusqu'au coin où il pionçait plus tôt. Je tins bon et Giratina me déposa dans le coin de la grotte. Puis il se retourna dans sa position initiale avant que je ne le dérangea plus tôt et referma ses yeux.

Il se rendormait ? Et moi dans tout ça ? Je vais quand même pas m'endormir ici avec lui à côté ! Mais le corps parfois impose sa volonté à l'esprit et je constatais que je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Priant pour qu'il me ficha la paix à mon réveil, j'ouvris prestement le duvet et me glissais dedans. Je cherchais un coin confortable sur l'herbe où caler ma tête, et sombrais dans un sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Je m'étirais rapidement après m'être extirpée du duvet. Giratina n'était plus là, et il y eu un moment où je m'étais demandée pourquoi il n'avait pas cherché à m'attaquer alors que je dormais. Je secouais le duvet et le repliais. Puis je me mis en tête de retourner vers le coin à objets.

Il faisait jour dans le Monde de Réalité, puisque je voyais la lumière percer les diverses bulles d'eau. Giratina n'était nulle part en vue dans les coins. Tout en traînant le duvet avec moi, je revins vers le coin à objets. En fait, il y avait de tout et du n'importe quoi. Je me demandais ce que le légendaire pouvait bien faire avec ça. Il y avait des objets comme un vélo, une balle de tennis, des colliers... Et j'en passe. D'où cela provenait-il ?

Me rappelant ma bouteille était de nouveau vide, je filais la remplir. Peut-être que ce pokémon était comme moi, un GROS sentimental. Ça se pouvait. Il m'est arrivé de garder un papier de bonbon usagé qu'un gamin -qui avait perdu sa mère- m'avait donné lorsque je l'avais retrouvée. Et bien peut-être que Giratina collectionne les objets... Faut dire que quand on passe son temps à observer les gens sans rien faire, on doit se faire chier à un moment où un autre.

Je refermais le bouchon au moment où Giratina revenait, ce qui me fit reculer. Il fixa de nouveau le duvet, et j'eus une idée. Je retournais (en vitesse, des fois qu'il veuille m'attaquer) vers ce 'cimetière' et ouvrit mon sac. Je farfouillais dedans et dégotais un taille-crayon. Je lui montrais et le jetais dans le tas.

Puis, avisant une ouverture je filais me mettre à l'abri. Je pus voir que le légendaire était penché sur l'objet, l'air très intrigué. Au moins, il ne m'avait pas coursé ni attaqué. Peut-être que le duvet était la cause ? Je saisis un sandwich et mordis dedans pendant que le légendaire était toujours sur le taille-crayon. Je lui aurais bien dit ce que c'était, mais je suis pas sûre qu'il puisse comprendre la langue des signes.


	2. VS Giratina

**Et voici la suite, publication par petits épisodes...**

* * *

Je ne tardais pas à comprendre les règles ici. Quand Giratina était de bonne humeur, il me foutait la paix, mais lorsqu'il s'emmerdait profondément et/ou qu'il était en rogne, il détruisait tout ce qui lui tombait sous les tentacules. Je le savais à ses cris rauques de rage, et trouvait la parade pour ne pas me faire dézinguer : je me cachais dans le cimetière d'objets, le seul coin épargné par le légendaire.

Certains jours, Palkia ou Dialga, voir les deux, passaient (je le voyais via ses bulles) et Giratina tentait de leur faire la misère. Il ouvrait un grand vortex et il disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures. Quand il revenait, il était tellement claqué qu'il filait aussitôt dormir dans la grotte après avoir dégommé les bulles montrant les deux autres légendaires. S'il acceptait que je promène le duvet un peu partout, il refusait catégoriquement qu'autre chose puisse sortir du coin à objets. Je m'étais aménagé une partie dodo dans son 'cimetière' à son grand désespoir, et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver à la douane quand il se mettait à vérifier si j'avais pas piqué un objet ou deux.

J'eus la chance -si on peut appeler ça comme ça- de le voir revenir avec un objet un jour, c'était un micro-onde. Il le posa sur le sol et chercha pendant un bon moment l'utilité de ce truc inconnu. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais. Impossible de sortir de ce monde, quand il ouvrait des vortex hors de portée du sol, je n'osais pas sauter dans le vide, et s'il en ouvrait un où j'aurais pu passer dedans, Giratina tournait autour le temps qu'il se referme.

Je me voyais pas aller vers lui en lui signant : 'Salut mon pote ! J'vois que t'as ouvert un vortex ! Allez, Tchao !'

De plus, comme je ne m'éloignais pas du coin où il dormait puisque j'avais une peur bleue du vide, et que la plupart des morceaux de sol flottaient dans le vide justement, j'étais pas vraiment avancée. Et Giratina faisait toujours aussi peur quoi... Une chose de bien par contre, c'est que le Monde Inversé est un espace hors du temps. Donc, je n'avais pas faim, seulement soif pour la forme.

Ma réflexion fut interrompue par un bruit insolite dans le coin. Insolite car habituellement, hormis Giratina ou moi, y a que le silence que l'on peut entendre. Un 'Plop' se fit entendre, suivit d'un petit bruit de chute.

Le légendaire arriva et un objet me tomba dessus. Un ballon de volley. J'eus le réflexe de tendre les bras et de le saisir au vol, puisqu'il arrivait droit vers ma tête. 'ASSVB' lus-je (Association Sportive de Sinnoh de Volley Ball). Je le fis rebondir sur le sol. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois... Avant de remarquer la présence de Giratina en face de moi.

Il était loin, mais il me faisait toujours autant trembler. J'en lâchais le ballon qui rebondit une nouvelle fois et je le réceptionnais de nouveau dans mes mains par pur réflexe. La tête de Giratina suivit le mouvement de la balle.

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils et répétais l'opération. La tête du légendaire s'abaissa de nouveau et remonta aussi rapidement que le ballon. La lueur rouge de ses yeux reflétait de l'étonnement et de la curiosité, ainsi qu'un peu d'incompréhension.

\- Gira ?!

Le cri me fit sursauter, et je fis rebondir de nouveau le ballon sur le sol. Le légendaire suivait toujours son mouvement. J'hésitais et me mis ensuite à dribbler. Giratina dû trouver ça intéressant car il se rapprocha. Il s'immobilisa comme je reculais. J'alternais les passes main droite, main gauche, et le légendaire se montra amusé.

 _Sérieux ? Bon, en même temps, il doit pas rire tous les jours..._

Je projetais le ballon contre le mur, et le récupérais à son rebond. Il s'agitait comme un spectateur lors d'un match de tennis. Je fis un service tennis (frapper la balle du plat de la main comme un service haut en tennis, mais au volley) et le ballon frappa le mur avec un 'POUM!' sonore qui fit reculer le légendaire. Je fis une tête et eus la mauvaise idée de lui faire la passe avec le pied.

Je me rappelais au dernier moment que ce pokémon connaissait qu'une seule loi : attaquer ou être attaqué. Et effectivement, il prit ça pour une attaque de ma part, et répliqua par une Balle Ombre qui m'envoya au tapis et dans les vapes.

 _Aïïïïïïïe !_

* * *

Boing ! Boing !

Hum ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Boing !

J'ouvris une paupière et vis le ballon de volley rebondir devant ma tête. L'objet roula un peu plus loin et tomba dans le vide. Une grande ombre passa vers moi, et ramena le ballon.

Boing !

Ah ? Giratina aurait-il compris que le ballon de volley est un objet inoffensif et que ça n'était pas avec ça que j'allais conquérir son monde ?

Il m'avait fait mal ce con avec son attaque ! Excédée, je frappais le ballon du poing et l'envoyais dans le vide. Giratina lança un cri rauque perçant et me ramena la balle au moment où je me remettais debout. Il la lâcha au-dessus de ma tête et j'y flanquais un gros coup de pied. Elle partit rebondir contre le mur et sur la tête du légendaire, qui fit un demi-tour. Il n'alla pas loin et bougea le ballon avec un de ses tentacules.

L'objet rond revint vers moi, et je fis un service de volley haut pour frapper le mur. Giratina attendit que l'objet eut ricoché contre le mur et fis de même avec son tentacule.

En dix fois plus fort.

Vous voyez les boulets de canon ? Et bien c'est exactement ce que je me suis mangée à ce moment-là dans le ventre. Je partis valdinguer dans le cimetière à objets et une bonne vingtaine de casseroles me tombèrent sur le crâne.

J'aurais avalé dix litres de pur Malt que j'aurais eu la même réaction. Ma tête tournait dans tous les sens, et si Giratina ne m'avait pas empêchée de tomber, je finissais trente mètres plus bas. Je me ramassais sur les fesses et passait la soirée à m'appliquer une serviette d'eau fraîche sur le côté gauche de ma tête et à me masser le ventre.

* * *

 _I wanna rock and move my soul ! I wanna go with you !_

La musique me fit sursauter. Giratina avait amené un nouvel objet et c'était une radio à piles. Le légendaire la posa vers ma cachette et s'éloigna, le temps que je me décidasses à me montrer. Depuis l'épisode 'service-de-volley-que-trop-réussi', je ne m'approchais plus à moins de vingt mètres de lui, quarante s'il avait un objet dans ses griffes.

Je vérifiais quand même qu'il était très loin et saisit le transistor. En fait, un CD était en train de tourner. Je décidais de mettre une radio, mais seules des ondes brouillées me répondirent. En même temps, pourquoi y aurait-il eu du réseau dans le Monde Inversé ?

Je remis la musique en marche via le CD et repoussait l'objet à l'entrée de ma tanière. Giratina s'approcha et se posa le temps d'écouter la musique. Sauf que comme je vous le disais, c'est un transistor à piles. L'objet crachota quelques bribes de paroles puis se fut le silence complet. Le légendaire me lança un cri rauque, et comme je ne répondais pas, il me tira hors de ma cachette avec un de ses tentacules, ce qui manqua de me faire frôler l'arrêt cardiaque.

Il me flanqua devant le poste, et je compris qu'il voulait du son. Je soupirais en prenant l'objet. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il faut de l'électricité ? Une idée me vint en tête. Je dessinais un Pichu en train d'électrocuter le transistor et montrais la feuille au légendaire. Son œil droit vint vers la page et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas reculer à toute allure.

Giratina comprit-il ? Toutefois fut-il qu'il ouvrit un portail et revint deux minutes plus tard avec un Pichu crevé ! Il me le déposa sur mes genoux, et comme je suis incapable de toucher un pokémon mort, je me redressais d'un bond en arrière, dégoûtée.

Le légendaire me lança un cri d'interrogation et je lui fis comprendre en secouant la tête que ça n'était pas ce que j'avais dessiné. Si Giratina aurait pu hausser les épaules, il l'aurait fait. Il saisit le Pichu et l'engloutit en deux bouchées, avec des bruits de succions. Super ! Si je meure ici, j'aurais au moins la satisfaction de finir 'acidérée' dans son ventre !

Je dessinais de nouveau un Pichu qui pétait la forme, et pour bien qu'il comprenne qu'il me le fallait _vivant,_ je le dessinais sur la tête du renégat. Giratina repartit de nouveau, et revint avec un Pichu si terrorisé que la première chose qu'il fit dans le monde du renégat fut de m'électriser.

Après dix minutes (dont cinq où je repris mes esprits), je fis comprendre à Pichu d'envoyer un coup de jus sur le transistor par un de mes dessins. Le pokémon s'exécuta et ce fut un Giratina joyeux qui nous tourna autour pendant que la musique s'élevait de nouveau.


	3. Giratina VS Palkia

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite des histoires de Mitsumi. Ca serait cool si on me laissait des commentaires, que je sache si vous aimez ou pas, mais bon, le lecteur est roi.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

L'occasion se présenta enfin ! Un jour, Giratina fut 'appelé' en urgence. Via des bulles, la Team Galaxie s'agitait avec à leur tête, le vieux pas aimable avec les gens, alias Pluton. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils fichaient, mais pour que Giratina prenne part à leurs affaires (là, où la Team Rocket s'était déchaînée sur un village, puis l'avait réduit en cendres deux semaines plus tôt et que Giratina s'était contenté de bailler en voyant la scène), ce devait être vraiment important.

Le légendaire en oublia de fermer le vortex, et après deux minutes, je courus vers le portail. J'eus la satisfaction de voir que j'avais atterrit en un seul morceau vers Célestia, à côté du Mont Couronné. J'arrivais en ville et ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que je schlinguais. Ça faisait... ?

En fait, je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps j'étais restée dans le Monde Inversé. Je puais tellement que la doyenne me promis une nuit gratuite à l'hôtel si j'acceptais de prendre un bain. Il fallut me changer l'eau trois fois, mais au moins, j'étais propre.

Je m'installais à la fenêtre et fixais la place devant moi. Il y avait une petite cabane dont l'utilité m'échappait, ainsi que l'entrée menant aux ruines des trois pokémons légendaires des Lacs Savoir, Courage et Vérité. Une légende dit que si on réussi à les invoquer et créer une chaîne rouge, on peut contrôler Dialga et Palkia. Mais gare à la fureur de Giratina...

Alors que je sirotais un thé, des cris se firent entendre, et je vis passer plusieurs membres de la Team Galaxie en courant. L'instant d'après, un gros œil rouge me fixait à travers la fenêtre. J'étais en train de me demander quel pokémon avait un corps de cette matière, quand Giratina arracha le toit de la mairie.

J'ouvris la fenêtre avant qu'il ne se décidasses à exploser le restant du bâtiment, et là, ce fut la partie la moins rigolote.

La Team Galaxie n'avait reculée que pour mieux attaquer, et Giratina se dit qu'il valait mieux s'enfuir en volant. Donc, il décolla. En flanquant un violent coup de queue sous ma fenêtre. Je plongeais en avant et attrapait la première chose que j'avais sous la main, soit sa queue. Le légendaire s'éleva dans les cieux pendant que je me crispais comme une malade.

Giratina fila hors de portée de la Team Galaxie, et je lâchais prise au moment où il me vit. Il plongea et je me réceptionnais sur son dos. J'enserrais ce que je pus attraper, et Giratina accéléra encore. Les ailes produisaient un battement régulier, et le froid était compensé par la chaleur de son dos. J'étais en train de me demander pourquoi il filait aussi vite quand j'eus ma réponse. Un tir le percuta et Giratina dû plonger en piquée pour se reprendre.

Mon rythme cardiaque monta d'un cran et j'aurais facilement explosé le Livre des Records si on avait enregistré les battements de mon cœur à ce moment. J'enfouis ma tête contre son dos, et serrais tout ce que je pouvais serrer. Le bruit d'un hélicoptère ou un truc comme ça se fit entendre. Giratina crépitait depuis que le tir l'avait atteint, et il dû se poser à Vestigion.

Il lança un cri rauque et je sentis toutes les mauvaises émanations qui se dégageaient de son corps. Il venait de créer un champ de force ! Et quel champ de force ! Il partait de la statue jusqu'au Mont Couronné.

Les gens fuyaient et s'ils parvenaient à sortir du champ de Giratina, je pariais fort qu'ils ne pourraient rentrer ensuite. L'hélico tourna au-dessus de nous, mais la défense du renégat remplissait son office. Giratina me jeta un coup d'oeil avant d'ouvrir un vortex. Je compris qu'on allait retourner dans le Monde Inversé, et cela se confirma.

Le portail se résorba et le légendaire fila vers son coin où il dormait, avant de s'y glisser. Il s'immobilisa et je descendis de son dos. Il me jeta un regard que j'interprétais comme inquiet, et je lui répondis par une de mes crises d'angoisses. Vous savez, celles qui vous obligent à vous vider la tête, et vous occuper, ou bien à marcher dans tous les sens.

Giratina lança un tout petit cri, et je compris qu'il sentait la peur des gens. Était-ce qui lui donnait de la puissance ? Je ne saurais le dire. Le légendaire me fixa jusqu'à ce que je me calma et il s'endormit une fois que j'eus intégré le duvet qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin.

* * *

Un jour, Giratina décida de ressortir dans le Monde de Réalité. Sans doute qu'il avait vu un des deux autres légendaires et qu'il comptait encore se battre. Ça, ça passait encore. Mais qu'il réussisse à traîner Palkia _chez lui_ , ce fut un peu plus compliqué.

Ce matin-là (enfin, je dis 'matin', mais à vrai dire j'en savais rien du tout), Giratina s'ennuyait ferme. Il se remit donc à me courser (ce qu'il faisait de plus en plus rarement), ce qui ne me surprenait plus vraiment. Seulement, il cessa tout à fait de me courir après pour regarder dans une des bulles. Je m'arrêtais, hors d'haleine, en me demandant pourquoi il cessait son 'jeu'.

J'eus ma réponse. Palkia planait tranquillement dans les cieux, et Giratina ne tarda pas à ouvrir un portail et disparaître. Je cessais de trembler de peur (car oui, Giratina était toujours aussi impressionnant pour ma part) et en profitais pour boire un coup.

Comme je n'avais rien de particulier à faire, hormis attendre son retour, je décidais de faire un tour dans le cimetière d'objets. J'y faisais plus ou moins le tri et on y voyait plus clair. J'y avais trouvé des objets comme une lampe, un lance-flammes, et même un marteau piqueur (qui avait autant effrayé Giratina que moi-même le jour où j'avais essayé de le faire marcher sous sa demande. L'engin avait crachoté pendant plusieurs heures, avant de s'arrêter pour manque de carburant).

J'avais tellement bien trié le coin que j'y avais découvert un passage souterrain. Aujourd'hui, je comptais bien l'emprunter. Ayant saisis une lampe frontale, je l'allumais et m'y dirigeais. Comme il n'y avait qu'un tunnel, je continuais tout droit jusqu'à la sortie. c'est alors que j'entendis le son des clochettes.

Je me demandais si Giratina avait ramené un instrument de musique, quand je me retrouvais au niveau de la tête de Palkia. Le légendaire et moi-même furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre, et on fit tous les deux un bond en arrière. Les cris de fureur du renégat résonnèrent dans le boyau, et Giratina ne tarda pas à apparaître.

Palkia lança une attaque, et je dus reculer pour ne pas être visée. Giratina l'esquiva et s'apprêta à lancer une Aurasphère quand il me vît. Sa fureur augmenta d'un cran, et il balança ses tentacules pour bloquer Palkia. Palkia qui tapa dedans, à grands coups de dents, et le renégat dû le lâcher. Le contrôleur de l'espace s'envola et manqua de me rentrer dedans.

Giratina alla se matérialiser entre l'autre et moi, et cela me surpris. Il venait d'encaisser le coup à ma place ?! Pourquoi ?

Le renégat m'attrapa via un tentacule et seule ma peur du vide me fit me débattre dans tous les sens. Il me lâcha sur un morceau de sol, et fonça de nouveau sur Palkia. Je filais me mettre à l'abri et les deux légendaires enchaînèrent les attaques, pendant près de cinq heures. Finalement, comme ils étaient aussi crevés l'un que l'autre, Palkia se posa et Giratina le fit dégager de son monde via un portail (et une Aurasphère dans le dos de l'autre pokémon qui répondit à ça par un cri de fureur).

Giratina fila boire un coup, et retourna dans le coin dodo. Quant à moi, j'accusais toujours le coup de la bataille entre les deux. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient de force égale. Mon regard se posa sur une bulle flottant non loin de moi, et je m'approchais pour mieux voir. Elle représentait mes amis, en train de se faire un barbecue vers la Ligue Pokémon. Ils avaient tellement l'air inquiets de ma disparition que je me demandais s'ils se rappelaient qu'ils avaient une copine.

Ça m'énerva et j'éclatais la bulle. Giratina me lança un cri rauque d'avertissement, et je m'éloignais en vitesse. C'est vrai que si j'explosais quelque chose ici, ça aurait une incidence dans le monde réel. J'espérais juste que mes 'amis' avaient eut très mal. Je fis les cents pas pour me détendre, et mon regard se posa sur un livre. Je le saisis et me mis à lire.


	4. Giratina VS membres de la Team Galaxie

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de cette énorme histoire. Je remercie la personne qui a fav, follow et mis un commentaire (désolé, quand je mets le nom, le site refuse de l'enregistrer, mais elle se reconnaîtra), en tout cas, merci.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Giratina m'avait ramené un pokémon électrique pour que je rallume le transistor. Après deux minutes de charge électrique, la musique tourna de nouveau, et le titre _Staying Alive_ mit tout le monde de bonne humeur. Je pris un autre livre et l'attaquais, pendant que le légendaire écoutait la chanson entraînante.

Le Luxray s'était mis à ronronner et s'était aplatit devant l'engin cracheur de musiques. Giratina le flanqua dehors à la fin du titre, et revint écouter le CD. Je m'éloignais de la chose bruyante, car il n'est pas évident de comprendre quelque chose à Kant quand on a un bruit de fond sonore qui vous empêche de vous concentrer.

Kant. Pourquoi Kant ? Parce que sinon j'avais le choix entre 'Les Aventures de Roploplo le Pichu Timide qui part à la découverte du monde', 'Traité de l'évolution des légendaires' (alors que tout le monde sait qu'un légendaire n'évolue pas à ma connaissance) ou le 'Traité Mondial de l'Economie'. Comme j'avais déjà fini le traité sur l'évolution car je lisais assez vite, et que je ne me sentais pas sur l'économie comme l'histoire pour enfants, je me mis dans la quête de la Philosophie. Je poussais un soupir et attaquais le chapitre deux, en essayant de comprendre quelque chose au bouquin.

Le transistor s'arrêta et Giratina le reposa là où je l'avais rangé plus tôt. Le 'Plop' indiquant qu'un objet humain tombait dans le Monde Inversé se fit entendre, et la seconde d'après -sous l'œil amusé du légendaire- une boule de bowling me pressa le pied gauche contre le sol. Je me dégageais vivement car ça faisait très mal, et j'eus un putain de réflexe débile. Vous savez, celui qui consiste à frapper par un quelconque moyen le truc qui vous a fait mal avant. Je flanquais donc un coup de pied dans la boule et réussis juste à me dégommer le pied droit.

Je sautillais donc sur un pied, alternant la jambe sur le sol car les deux pieds me faisaient souffrir et j'étais prête à parier que Giratina se demandait quelle danse j'étais en train d'exécuter alors que la musique s'était arrêtée. Je me laissais tomber sur les fesses, pendant qu'il touchait la boule de bowling. Celle-ci roula un peu plus loin et le légendaire se recula, surpris. Je filais jusqu'au tas d'objets et récupérais une dizaines de morceaux de bois. Ensuite, je les disposais de sorte à ce qu'ils imitent des quilles prêtes à être fauchées.

Giratina se recula quand je pris la boule, et je me mis à viser les 'quilles'. Je fis un parfait lancer et les morceaux de bois s'écroulèrent. Strike !

\- Gira !

Il tenta de saisir la boule, mais bien sûr, elle n'était pas conçue pour les pokémons légendaires renégats. Je remis en place les bouts de bois, et prit la boule. Comme un de ses tentacules passaient vers moi, je m'armais de courage et lui emboîtais la boule dessus via son petit trou. Giratina l'équilibra et fis la même chose que moi plus tôt en visant les morceaux de bois.

Encore une fois, en dix fois plus fort.

La boule de bowling alla percuter le mur et rebondit droit sur ma tête. J'eus que le temps de me baisser pour éviter de finir décapitée, et la boule alla se briser contre l'une des colonnes de glace. La violence du coup m'avait décoiffée. Le légendaire émis un cri rauque de mécontentement et tournoya autour de cette fameuse colonne. Le petit impact causé par la boule se répara et Giratina alla vers les débris de cette dernière.

J'eus une idée, et repris le ballon de volley. Je sifflotais pour attirer son attention et visais les 'quilles' avec le ballon.

\- Gira !

Un cri enthousiasme et Giratina réitéra l'action après avoir saisit le ballon. Cette fois, les morceaux de bois tombèrent presque tous et il fila reprendre le ballon et recommença. Voilà comment on finit par se faire une partie de bowling : Giratina VS Mitsumi.

* * *

Un jour, j'eus une visite plutôt insolite. Un gars habillé avec l'uniforme de la Team Galaxie (donc ma puissante intelligence me fit comprendre qu'il faisait partie de la Team) débarqua. Comme Giratina n'était pas dans le coin et que l'homme venait juste de me voir, il me demanda ce que je fichais là.

Je répondis en signant et il ne comprit pas la chose. Comme je n'avais pas mon calepin sur moi, je haussais les épaules, pendant qu'il me disait :

\- Pourquoi tu restes là, comme ça ?! Tu veux te faire tuer ?!

Je le fixais avec des yeux de Magicarpe frit et le gars me secoua par les épaules. Il y avait un autre pokémon maléfique dans le coin ?

\- Si Giratina nous trouve, on est morts ! Faut filer d'ici ! Par où on peut retourner dans le Monde de Réalité ?!

Ah ? Parce que Giratina tue les gens, maintenant ? C'est nouveau ça ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je secouais négativement la tête, et le gars me saisit par le bras.

\- Tirons-nous avant qu'il arrive !

J'allais lui résister, quand un cri rauque furibond se fit entendre. Giratina revenait et je pense que la présence de l'homme n'était pas pour lui plaire.

\- AHHH !

Il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Ce qui n'était pas DU TOUT la meilleure chose à faire. Il devait penser que Giratina allait nous réduire en miettes, et Giratina devait se dire que le gars m'enlevait et me voulait du mal. Je sais, la dernière idée sonnait faux, mais...

Le membre de la Team Galaxie se mit à courir avec moi dans ses bras, et me marmonna un truc du style 'Je veux bien te sauver la vie, mais s'il te plait, à l'avenir pense à faire un petit régime !'. Je lui jetais un regard noir pendant qu'il esquivait un tentacule et sautait sur une nouvelle plaque.

Il parvint dans un tunnel, et Giratina lança des cris de rage et de frustration.

\- Ouf ! Sauvés !

Mouais, jusqu'à ce que Giratina trouve un moyen de nous rejoindre...

\- Pff, dire que je suis arrivé ici par accident...

T'inquiète, moi aussi. Un GROS hasard pour ma part, et je ne pensais pas que Giratina allait me ramener chez lui, tel un souvenir pris lors de vacances.

Le gars passa tout le temps de la traversée du tunnel à me parler de lui et de ses problèmes avec la Team Galaxie. Comme quoi, le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens n'était pas apprécié au sein de son équipe. Ça faisait plaisir à entendre.

On ressortit et je reconnus un passage vers le Monde de Réalité. Je lui montrais et il me dit :

\- Super ! Allons-y !

Comme il ne me lâchait pas, je dus le suivre. Jusqu'au moment où je vis le vide en-dessous de nous et du portail. Je reculais prestement, effrayée par ce vide qui me faisait rouler les yeux, et le gars me tira plus fermement.

\- Vertige, hein ? Pas grave, je vais te porter !

J'allais me dégager de son emprise, mais le gars sauta avant que je ne puisses faire quoi que ce soit, et j'eus la boule au ventre. On passa à travers le portail et après le défilé d'une succession de couleurs, on se retrouva à l'air libre.

\- Et voilà mademoiselle, me signala le membre de la Team Galaxie. Simple comme bonjour ! Par contre, on est où ?

Je me calmais avant de regarder les environs. Il y avait des fleurs de partout, ce qui ne me disait rien.

\- Peut-être que nous sommes vers Floraville, me suggéra-t-il. Ils ont bien un champ de fleurs où des Shaymins viennent de temps à autre.

J'ignorais ce qu'était un Shaymin mais je hochais la tête par pure politesse. J'allais m'avancer quand un truc s'enroula autour de ma taille. Un tentacule. Je fus tirée en arrière, et Giratina me redéposa sur le sol de son monde avec un cri rauque. Il eut une tête étonnée et je suis sûre qu'il avait tenté d'attraper le gars.

Un, deux, trois... On saute et on recommence ! Le légendaire passa un autre de ses tentacules par le passage, en levant les yeux au ciel, comme quelqu'un qui farfouillerait à l'aveuglette dans un sac poubelle. Il y eut des cris et des bruits de lutte et le gars revint en hurlant dans le tentacule.

Giratina lui jeta un regard à la Dark Vador et le projeta contre la paroi de la grotte. L'homme hurla et tenta de se sauver via le tunnel, mais le renégat avait calculé son coup en le projetant contre la caverne. Il fut sur lui avant même que l'homme ne se soit redressé et il l'envoya valdinguer de droite à gauche comme Obélix ferait avec un romain.

Comme le légendaire ne l'avait pas lâché, l'homme finit par perdre connaissance. Ce fut un être humain à moitié mort qui atterrit à mes pieds. Giratina allait en remettre une couche et je fis un truc pas du tout intelligent. Je me plaçais devant le membre de la Team Galaxie et empêchait le légendaire de pouvoir le prendre.

Il avait deux options : où il m'attaquait pour me virer et se déchaînait sur l'homme, où bien il laissait tomber.

Giratina opta pour la première et je ne me souvins plus de la suite après son Aurasphère qu'il m'envoya dans la tête.

* * *

Giratina me lança un énième regard désolé et je répondis en l'ignorant. Inutile de vous dire que je n'avais pas apprécié de m'être mangé une Aurasphère deux jours plus tôt, et j'avais fait comprendre la chose au légendaire en lui faisant le nez.

Je l'avais ignoré quand il m'avait ramené le transistor et un pokémon électrique, je l'avais ignoré quand il m'avait amené le ballon, et aussi quand il m'avait déposée devant les 'quilles' en bois. Et j'avais même pas touché au duvet qu'il me ramenait, ni au taille-crayon.

La seule chose qui restait de l'homme était sa chaussure et vu le sang qu'il y avait dessus, il était très probable que le légendaire se soit offert un en-cas plus tôt. J'étais toujours sur Kant, quand il essaya d'attirer mon attention. Et l'une des rares choses que Giratina déteste en plus d'être banni, c'est d'être ignoré. Mais peu importe. Il avait pas à me dégommer alors que je voulais qu'il fiche la paix à ce pauvre membre de la Team Galaxie qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il déposa un paquet sur mes genoux, et je vis que c'étaient des serviettes hygiéniques. Des serviettes hygiéniques ? Je fixais un point précis entre mes jambes. Une tâche rouge. Les règles quoi...

 _Et merde..._

Je partis en courant, et me dépêchais de mettre cet objet qui ennuie les femmes une fois par mois hors de sa vue. Bon, ça voulait aussi dire que ça faisait un mois environ que j'étais dans son monde. Mais depuis quand les pokémons connaissent quelque chose aux règles et au cycle féminin ?!

Je suis sûre qu'il se servait de l'eau dans les cuvettes pour observer les gens ! Pervers de pokémon ! Ou bien, il y avait déjà une autre femme qui était entrée dans son monde, et il connaissait la chanson via celle-ci. J'optais pour la seconde option.

Ça ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à lui faire la gueule, et Giratina abaissa sa tête. Il eut ensuite une mauvaise idée. Il avait dû se dire que s'il m'emmenait faire un tour dans le Monde de Réalité en volant, j'allais peut-être lui pardonner...

Il s'exécuta et ce fut une Mitsumi à deux doigts de la crise d'épilepsie qu'il redéposa dans son coin dodo après un petit vol au-dessus de la source fleur saisonnière des Shaymins. Il comprit que je n'aimais ni les vols, ni le vide en général et ni... Lui au final, fallait l'avouer. Donc, il me fit aussi la gueule et on resta butés comme deux idiots, alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire de nos journées, sinon s'amuser avec les changements de gravité et regarder le Monde de Réalité via les bulles.

Je crois bien que nous avions tous les deux dépassé le seuil de tolérance dont nous étions capables de faire preuve. Là où l'un régnait dans le coin et se faisait chier comme un rat mort, l'autre n'aspirait qu'à rentrer chez elle, ce que le premier refusait obstinément de faire.

Je passais mon temps à rester hors de sa portée et continuais le livre de Kant. Giratina tournoyais parfois au-dessus de ma cachette, mais il se détournais dès qu'il se sentait épié. Je faisais de même, ce qui faisait que le chien se mordait la queue.

Enfin, cette situation aurait pu durer des lustres s'il n'y avait pas eu une chute d'objet insolite. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, il arrivait que le Monde de Réalité ait des failles, et que l'objet qui est posé dans le coin soit aspiré. Voilà pourquoi les gens se plaignent des fois d'avoir perdu leur ballon, leur chaussure, etc.

Enfin, je me pris un violon sur la tête, ce qui ne me fit aucun mal. Depuis le temps, j'avais trouvé une bombe pour les courses de Rhinocornes, et les objets ne me faisaient aucun mal. Donc, au 'Plop !' sonore, j'enfilais prestement le casque. Le ZIOING ! Que produisit l'objet en revanche, me fit relever la tête.

Un Stradivarius ! En plus ! Le violon qui coûte la peau des fesses, et qui est extrêmement rare... Enfin, vous avez compris le topo. Et une chance que l'objet soit au complet. Par contre, j'étais un peu rouillée...

Bref, il m'avait semblé avoir trouvé une partition un jour que je m'embêtais et je dus retourner le coin livres et cahiers dans tous les sens. Après une bonne heure de fouilles, je ressortis le morceau nommé 'Oracion', et me mis à accorder le Stradivarius.

Je passais les jours suivants à lire le livre 'Le violon pour les nuls' (commandé sur Poké-net, je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu avoir du réseau dans le Monde Inversé, mais comme le vieil ordi avait marché environ une demi-heure avant de rendre l'âme, j'avais commandé un max de bouquins. C'était marrant car Giratina ne s'était encore jamais fait livré quoi que ce soit et il était en mode 'panique et hystérie totales' quand les colis ont commencés à pleuvoir. Puis comme je lui fais toujours la gueule, je vais arrêter de vous parler de lui), car si je jouais bien de la guitare, ça allait être une autre paire de manches pour le petit instrument.

J'allumais la lampe torche et passais la nuit dessus, à tenter de gratter les quelques cordes, et à les ajuster. Je faillis m'enfoncer le manche de la baguette dans le nez, mais au final, je parvins à cracher quelques notes sans trop de difficultés.

Bref, toutefois fut-il que je me mis en quête de jouer 'Oracion', ce qui marcha très mal. Le morceau était compliqué et ne sonnait pas bien à l'oreille. Mais que vouliez-vous que je joue d'autre quand je n'avais que cette partition sous la main ?

C'est à ce moment-là que je lus le mot 'piano' en-dessous. Ouf, c'était pas pour le violon ! Sauf... Si, il y avait une toute petite partie, mais le solfège avait été oublié depuis longtemps pour ma part. J'entrepris de noter les notes à la française, soit de 'Do' à 'Mi' et de les apprendre telles qu'elles.

Seulement, je n'arrivais toujours pas à jouer le morceau. Je mis donc le Stradivarius de côté, ainsi que le livre et mes notes, et abandonnais le projet.


	5. Giratina VS Hareta

**Bonjour à tous ceux qui osent passer par-là, voici la suite de la fiction. Merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté, ça fait (toujours et encore) plaisir bien sûr.**

 **Comme vos commentaires m'ont bien motivé, j'ai décidé de poster ces trois scènes en même temps alors que je comptais les séparer à la base. Il y aura peut-être la suite cette semaine, ça dépendra du degré de ma fainéantise extrême.**

 **Sinon, bonne lecture à tous, prenez un siège, des pop-corns, et à la prochaine.**

* * *

\- HE ! ARRETE ! J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES ! OUAH !

Je me demandais si je rêvais, ce matin-là. Hareta m'avait encore piqué quelque chose et il se faisait enguirlander, donc il cherchait des excuses. Je m'étirais et fixais l'entrée du coin dodo que je m'étais fabriqué depuis que j'ignorais le légendaire et vis passer mon cousin en courant.

La chose aurait pu être banale si Giratina ne lui courrait pas après...

Je baillais encore un coup, et mon cerveau activa enfin son contenu. Giratina coursait Hareta ! je me levais d'un bond, pendant que mon cousin passait comme une flèche vers ma cachette. Il gueula un truc du style : 'Salut Mitsumi. Ça gaze ?' tout en filant se glisser dans une aspérité de la caverne. Le renégat entreprit de l'attraper, et je fis (encore) une chose con. Je tirais sur sa queue.

Giratina siffla et manqua de me décapiter donc je dus retourner dans mon trou. Il en voulait à tout le monde ce matin... Et Hareta qui venait de sortir ses pokémons pour se défendre... Que faire ? Mon regard se posa sur le Stradivarius. Après tout...

J'inspirais à fond et l'adrénaline me donna les premiers accord. Oracion s'éleva et le légendaire comme mon cousin s'arrêtèrent. La musique emplit le coin et je sentis une énergie positive, qui incitait au calme et au pardon. Je continuais de jouer pendant un temps qui me semblait indéfini. Je n'avais même plus besoin de la partition, je laissais parler mon cœur. C'était... Magique. Un peu comme quelqu'un qui peut enfin s'exprimer via un autre moyen que la langue.

Quand j'arrêtais la mélodie, j'en tremblais encore. Il y un un gros blanc et je remarquais enfin que Giratina, les pokémons et le cousin me regardait. Ils avaient écouté le morceau jusqu'au bout !

\- TROP COOL !

Hareta me tomba dessus en tentant de me faire un câlin. Et manqua d'exploser le Stradivarius au passage.

\- Andouille ! Signais-je. Y a des problèmes de gravité ici, au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Bof, je me suis perdu vers Vestigion... Tu donnais plus de signes de vie depuis... Presque un an, me répondit-il, à peine perturbé par la chose.

\- HEIN ? Et t'as mis UN an avant de te dire que t'allais te mettre à la recherche de ta cousine ? Et ça fait UN an que je suis dans le Monde Inversé ?!

\- Bah, ouais ! Au fait, tes attaques sont trop classes ! Ça déchire !

Mes attaques ? Je réalisais qu'il parlait à Giratina. Si le renégat le laissait s'installer ici, il voudrait se fatiguer avant Hareta.

\- Ouais ! L'attaque Revenant était trop classe ! Comme t'as mis K.O Luxray ! C'était génial !

Giratina n'eut pas le loisir d'en placer une et de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, qu'Hareta lui tournait autour et le regardais dans tous les angles possibles. Le renégat recula, plus perturbé qu'autre chose.

\- Au fait ? T'as dit que ça faisait un an que t'étais là ? T'as dû t'amuser ! Me signala mon cousin avant de s'écrier : Hé ! Y a un coin avec des objets là-bas ! Le dernier là-bas est un Magicarpe débile !

Il me flanqua une tape sur la tête, avant de partir comme un dératé vers le coin à objet, situé plus loin. Giratina lui lança un 'Gira' d'indignation et je répondis par un haussement d'épaules au légendaire, avant d'emboîter le pas à Hareta.

* * *

\- Hé ! Y a même des patins à glace ! Trop fort !

Hareta surgit de la masse d'objets entassés, avec un tuba et un masque (car au vu du bordel, fallait bien ça pour respirer dedans et encore... Il était un peu comme Picsou dans ses pièces).

Il laissa tomber les deux trucs à mes pieds, et retourna dans son exploration souterraine. Giratina s'était au début battu verbalement contre mon cousin (genre 'c'est mes objets pas touche !') mais le fait qu'Hareta lui dise qu'il n'était en fait qu'un gros sentimental avait bien vexé le légendaire. Giratina avait prouvé alors que non, et Hareta avait eu accès à la zone du cimetière.

\- Hé Mitsumi ! Vise un peu ça !

Hareta venait de sortir un caillou couleur platinée.

\- Il est sympa !

Il me lança l'objet et je le récupérais sans vraiment faire attention. Mouais, c'était juste un caillou après tout... Mais il avait un joli brillant. Je le laissais retomber sur le sol à mes pieds, et Hareta revint le prendre.

\- Si tu le veux pas, il est à moi !

\- Gira !

Revenant de la part d'un Giratina vicieux pour une fois. En plein dans la tête de mon cousin. Lequel poussa un hurlement qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique niveau puissance. Giratina, espèce de… !

Je me levais d'un bond et courus vers Hareta, qui avait perdu connaissance. Et comme j'ai (parfois) un caractère de cochon, je pris le caillou et l'envoyais en plein dans la tronche de Giratina. Il fit un 'STOCK !' contre sa tête, et Giratina me fixa d'un air de dire 'Aïe !', avant de saisir son caillou et de l'emmener seul Arceus-sait-où dans le Monde Inversé.

Je tirais Hareta à l'abri et lui épongeais le front avec une petite serviette imbibée d'eau. Il grommela quelque chose dans son inconscience, et Giratina se fit entendre. Je ressortis vers le légendaire, mi-paniquée, mi-énervée, et me mis à signer dans tous les sens.

Sa colère s'estompa et il me fixa d'un air de dire 'La mouche Tsé-tsé, ou bien… ?'

'MAIS FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! Étais-je en train de gesticuler. Je lui montrais mon cousin en prenant un air furax, et le renégat secoua la tête. Je me mis à bouder.

Giratina finit par céder, et il saisit Hareta (toujours dans les pommes) pour le mettre sur son dos. Il partit avec lui, et ne revint pas avant plusieurs heures, pendant lesquels je tournais comme un lion en cage. Le renégat revint et forma une bulle. Je jetais un œil affolé dedans et vit qu'Hareta était au Centre Pokémon. Il semblait dormir paisiblement, et je finis par me calmer.

* * *

Il m'arrivait de jeter un coup d'oeil dans la bulle où mon cousin était toujours dans les vapes. Comme je n'avais guère la notion du temps ici, j'étais incapable de dire depuis combien de temps il était dans les vapes. Néanmoins, ça n'avait en rien amélioré les relations Légendaire/Mitsumi, et je me dis qu'il était peut-être temps de quitter ce monde de dingues avant de péter les plombs.

J'attendis que Giratina soit TRES loin avant de sortir de ma planque (mon sac avec mes affaires sur le dos), et de me diriger vers le bas du Monde Inversé. Après de nombreuses crises de frayeur (saute de deux mètres de haut quand t'as le vertige et que tu sais que si tu rates la plate forme, tu crève -genre carpette- et ce, plusieurs fois de suite).

Enfin, après de nombreux sauts (autant pour le rythme cardiaque que le corps humain), je parvins vers le bas du bas du Monde Inversé. J'espérais vraiment trouver un portail, car ça allait être coton s'il fallait tout remonter. Je restais un moment à fixer le 'plafond' d'un vert/marron, ainsi que les quelques bulles et les nuages toxiques. Rien ne troublait le silence du coin, et j'avais vu il y a peu, Giratina sortir de son monde.

J'avançais et luttais contre la faible gravité pour finalement arriver vers un vortex. Je pris une grande inspiration et le franchis. Je ne tardais pas à me retrouver dans une grotte assez sombre, et avec beaucoup de brouillard, néanmoins, en frôlant les pierres, je parvins à une sortie.

La lumière du jour m'aveugla et je dus attendre plusieurs minutes avant que mes yeux ne s'habituent. Le soleil me fit franchement du bien, et je me dirigeais vers le point d'eau. En fait, le seul moyen de remonter était via le sentier escarpé, et ça n'était pas dans mes cordes malheureusement.

\- Hé ! Ho !

L'appel me fit lever le nez. Un gars sur un Baudrive me faisait des grands signes. Je répondis en lui signalant de descendre à ma hauteur, et il mis pied à terre.

\- Salut ! Que fais-tu vers la Grotte Retour ? Habituellement, ça n'est pas un coin où les gens se baladent, sauf pour défier le maître du Monde Inversé...

Alors c'est la Grotte Retour ici ? Je pris un papier de mon sac et écrivis :

' _Bonjour, je suis Mitsumi et suis muette. Vous savez où nous sommes dans Sinnoh ?'_

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis Lucio du Conseil Quatre. Nous sommes à côté du Lac Courage.

 _'Merci. Vous pourriez me déposer dans une ville vers un Centre Pokémon ? Je n'en ai pas un seul.'_

\- Pas de problèmes, mais que faisais-tu ici alors ?

 _'Je vous expliquerai plus tard. On pourrait y aller avant que Giratina ne rapplique s'il vous plait ?'_

\- Oui, où avais-je la tête. Baudrive, allons-y !

Son pokémon nous saisit et décolla.

\- J'avais bien son évolution avant, mais suite à des soucis de santé, je l'ai relâché, m'expliqua Lucio. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'aller le voir de temps à autres. Il est content et moi aussi. Il est vers les éoliennes et on discute tous les vendredis.

Je répondis via le bout de papier.

 _'Vous savez, je n'ai plus vraiment la notion du temps... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie...'_

\- Hum ? Tu es restée un bon bout de temps dans le Monde Inversé, hein ?

Je hochais la tête à sa question.

\- Voici Unionpolis. On va aller au Centre Pokémon, m'annonça Lucio.

Je le remerciais vivement en m'inclinant et pénétrais dans le hall. Après plusieurs minutes de demandes à l'infirmière, j'obtins enfin le renseignement voulu. Je ressortis et notais à Lucio :

 _'Hareta mon cousin est à Rivamar ! Ça vous ennuie de me déposer là-bas ? J'improviserai ensuite !'_

Lucio avait l'air coincé, mais il accepta finalement.

\- Sinon, tu n'as toujours pas de pokémon ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu t'y mettes.

Alors petit rappel, une partie de la grosse liste des tentatives de capture...

 **Tentative 1 :**

Lance-Flammes de Poussifeu : trois mois passés avec un foulard sur la tête en attendant que mes cheveux repoussent.

 **Tentative 2 :**

Hydro Cannon de Tiplouf : Clavicule cassée.

 **Tentative 3 :**

Attaque Tonnerre de Luxray : côté gauche paralysé pendant une semaine.

 **Tentative 4 :**

Charge de Ponyta : deux mois dans le service d'urgence de l'hôpital.

 **Tentative 5 :**

Séisme de Carmache : sept jours avec un pansement gros comme quatre fois ma tête sur ma... Tête...

 **Résultat :** Les combats, très peu pour moi.

Et encore, je peux aussi vous faire une partie de la liste des attaques que je me suis mangée dernièrement et involontairement (n'est-ce pas Giratina?) alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Mais bon, avec ma poisse, le renégat risquait de me tomber dessus et il ferait toute une scène (alors qu'il voulait que je dégage à la base) sur le pourquoi du comment je me suis cassée de son monde.

Arrivée à Rivamar, je fis une entrée remarquable, puisqu'ils venaient de laver le sol, et qu'il était très glissant. Bref, je passais l'heure suivante à enlever la terre de la plante de mes cheveux, et finis enfin par aller voir mon cousin.

\- Il se réveille de temps à autres, me signala l'aide-soignante. Mais il est dans le vague. Le problème ce sont ses pokémons... On n'arrive pas à les canaliser.

 _'Je peux aller les voir ? Peut-être que j'arriverais à en faire quelque chose ?'_

La dame haussa les épaules, et m'emmena voir Pingo, Luxray et Pijako. Bien sûr, les trois refusèrent de me suivre et ça m'étais complètement égal. Je retournais vers Hareta et m'assoupis à ses côtés.


	6. Giratina VS Hareta 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, la suite de cette fiction. Merci à Ange (guest) pour sa review, ls mésaventures de Mitsumi et d'Hareta ne sont pas finies...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Hareta réussissait à faire des trucs simples, genre manger tout seul, mais il n'avait pas recouvré l'usage de la parole. J'essayais la langue des signes, et il ne réagit qu'à peine à mes gestes.

Deux jours plus tard, on mettait les choses au point avec l'aide-soignante.

\- L'attaque de Giratina -Revenant, c'est ça ?- a touché une partie sensible du cerveau. Votre cousin va garder des séquelles, mais elles peuvent s'estomper avec le temps. Néanmoins, il faudrait le transporter à Frimapic, ils ont du meilleur matériel là-bas, me signala l'infirmière.

Un peu plus tard, on décollait pour Frimapic, mon cousin fixant le paysage à travers le hublot. Il semblait reprendre goût à la vie, et quelques jours plus tard, on eu le droit de sortir dans la neige. Hareta s'était remis à parler librement un soir, sa crise de mutisme ayant passé.

Un bon point pour lui. On s'était arrêtés devant la rive du Lac Savoir et bien sûr, mon cousin me lança :

\- Hey, Mitsumi ! Il a neigé cette nuit !

Et PAF ! La boule de neige dans la tête. Je lui lançais mon meilleur regard à la 'I'm gonna fuck you and kick your ass, bastard !' et me mis à lui courir après. J'avais pris la matière poudreuse et froide dans mes mains et fis une belle boule tout en le coursant. Ses rires résonnèrent sur les bords du lac.

VLAN ! Ma boule l'atteignit dans le dos et on se plaça chacun d'un côté et on s'envoya un max de neige. Je rigolais mentalement, mais les échos d'Hareta se répercutaient dans le coin désert. On continua ainsi, pendant un temps indéfini, jusqu'au moment où un vortex s'ouvrit derrière mon cousin.

J'avais déjà lancé ma boule qu'il se baissait pour l'éviter et ce fut Giratina qui se la mangea dans la tête. Le légendaire me jeta un regard mi-agacé, mi-intrigué pendant que je pensais 'Oups !' et reculais prestement. Hareta se retourna et bondit en arrière en voyant le renégat.

Il vint à mes côtés pendant que Giratina semblait indécis. Je me dis qu'il venait soit nous voir, soit me ramener dans son monde. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Hareta me fourra de la neige dans le cou en hurlant : 'Alors ? Elle est froide ?'

Je me crispais comme une malade en glapissant (un des rares bruits avec le sifflement que j'arrive à faire). Attends voir toi ! Il partit en criant, et je me jetais à sa poursuite. Connard ! La neige n'est pas froide mais gelée !

Je pris des tas de neige et les lançaient après mon cousin en le maudissant mentalement. Il partit derrière Giratina qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose à l'histoire.

\- Au secours ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse du légendaire.

Ma boule frôla Hareta qui ricana.

\- T'arriverais même pas à viser Giratina dans un corridor ! Alors ne compte pas m'avoir.

\- Bien sûr que si, signais-je, piquée au vif en envoyant ma boule sur le légendaire, ce qui était bien la dernière chose à faire.

Il planta sa queue dans le sol avec grognement amusé et la projeta avec un tas de neige équivalant à une avalanche. Je vis la montagne m'arriver dessus et n'eus que d'autre choix que de me la manger.

 _Tu es mort, Hareta ! Mort !_

Black out.

* * *

\- Ça va Mitsumi ? Me demanda Hareta pour la énième fois.

Je lui décrochais mon meilleur regard, celui qui vous conseille de vous retourner lentement et de courir pour votre vie, et continuais de grelotter. Il avait réussi à me tirer du tas de neige causé par Giratina et tentait de me réchauffer, ce qui ratait lamentablement jusqu'à maintenant.

Il faisait vraiment froid et en plus je venais de m'enrhumer. On était toujours vers le Lac Savoir et je sentis le souffle chaud de Giratina essayait encore de me dégeler.

\- J'ai une idée ! Lança soudainement Hareta. Tu pourrais nous protéger avec tes ailes ?

Giratina le fixa d'un air étonné.

\- T'inquiète, ça va marcher ! En plus, il ne craint pas beaucoup le feu ! Répliqua-t-il pour nous calmer tous les deux, car on se demandait ce qu'il avait vraiment en tête.

Le renégat abattit ses ailes autour de nous puis Hareta gueula :

\- TOUS LES TYPES FEU SONT DES GROS CONNARDS QUI SAVENT PAS FAIRE UNE ATTAQUE LANCE-FLAMMES CAR ILS EN BRANLENT PAS UNE DE LA JOURNEE !

Giratina et moi sursautâmes, tandis qu'un gros 'SCHWOSS !' se faisait entendre. L'instant d'après, Giratina était à moitié grillé et les arbres autour de nous flambaient.

\- J'ai plus froid maintenant, mais enfin quand même ! Signais-je, furax.

M'enfin, le plus énervé dans l'histoire restait le renégat. Il empoigna Hareta via ses griffes autour de son cou et je n'eus rien le temps de faire qu'il allait le larguer au-dessus de Frimapic avec un cri de fureur. Je vis Hareta passer par le toit du Centre Pokémon, donnant un futur travail au charpentier. Ma main se plaqua sur ma bouche. L'instant d'après, Giratina m'avait attrapée et me trimbalait dans le Monde Inversé contre mon gré, pendant que je perdais connaissance.

* * *

Je passais les jours suivants dans le duvet, fiévreuse et malade comme un chien. J'avais à peine réussi à avaler de l'eau et me résolus à mourir ici. Le choc thermique -chaud/froid- m'avait fait tout sauf du bien, et le légendaire souffrait aussi de ses brûlures.

Quand je pus enfin faire quelques pas sans trop de problèmes, je finis par déloger un Anti-brûle et pus en appliquer sans trop de difficultés sur le renégat. J'avais aussi retrouvé le caillou qui avait déclenché sa fureur contre mon cousin et jonglais avec. Il avait un joli brillant et sa couleur variait en fonction de la luminosité. Il n'avait jamais le même aspect et c'était ce qui était fascinant.

Giratina n'avait même pas bronché quand il m'avait vu avec. Sans doute parce que je n'avais jamais parlé de le garder. Enfin, là je pétais un peu les plombs. J'étais revenue au point de départ, et les larmes coulaient à flots.

Comment faire pour rentrer à la maison ? Personne ne s'était inquiété pour moi jusqu'à maintenant, hormis Hareta et ce dernier risquait de passer quelques temps supplémentaires au Centre de Frimapic. Ne parlons pas de mon oncle et encore moins de mes 'amis'.

Mon regard se posa sur la bulle qui montrait actuellement la ville de Vestigion. Ils avaient reconstruit la statue finalement ? Giratina jeta lui aussi un coup d'oeil à cette dernière avant de lancer un cri qui tenait tout du mépris. Il est vrai que cette statue représentait uniquement Palkia et Dialga, et j'étais sûre que Giratina aurait bien aimé avoir sa part aussi.

Il revint vers moi prendre le caillou brillant, et sortit en ouvrant un vortex. Je n'avais même pas réagi que le renégat venait de me frôler au passage. Puis il arriva vers moi, et me mis sur sa tête.

Hum ? Il souhaitait aller quelque part ?

* * *

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens... Quelle visite surprise !

Le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens (alias Pluton) nous avait surpris vers la Ligue Pokémon. Enfin nous..., plutôt le renégat, car pour ma part, j'étais aussitôt descendue de sa tête, et profitais du paysage et des fleurs pendant qu'il s'élardait au soleil quand ils étaient arrivés.

Pour le moment, Giratina n'avait pas encore bougé, et j'étais hors de vue du vieux et de ses sbires.

\- Je pars me promener et tombe sur un légendaire. La journée est bonne. Affaiblissez-le !

Giratina émit un sifflement méprisant, avant de décoller. Je restais planquée dans les hautes herbes, et vit que le légendaire m'avait repéré. Il ne fit rien pour venir vers moi, et lança une Balle Ombre sur les pokémons de la Team Galaxie qui finirent K.O.

\- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Demanda le vieux pas aimable avec les gens. Tu ne te donne pas à fond pour les attaques ?

Bref, une des choses à savoir sur Giratina : comme tous les légendaires connus, il est TRES susceptible, et même un peu trop. Du coup, il prit Pluton au mot et envoya la sauce.

Là, mon instinct me commanda de courir hors de vue de tout ce bazar et de me terrer dans un coin jusqu'à ce que ça s'arrête. Je vis que le renégat frappait les membres de la Team Galaxie via une attaque Revenant. Des cris retentirent, quant à moi, je me demandais pourquoi le vieux pas aimable voulait qu'il l'attaque. En général, quand on tombe sur un légendaire, furieux qui plus est, on se fait tout petit et/ou on se casse si on peut.

Un homme sortit une machine bizarre et la pointa sur Giratina pendant que le renégat était occupé ailleurs. Je fis une chose très intelligente et tombais sur la personne qui lança un cri de surprise. Le tir atteignit le légendaire dans le dos.

On passa les deux minutes suivantes à s'envoyer des coups dans toutes les parties qu'on arrivait à viser, puis les renforts débarquèrent et là, ce fut mort pour moi. De toute façon à la base, une fille contre dix-sept membres de la Team Galaxie n'était pas du tout loyal.

Ils me bloquèrent les bras et les jambes, quand Giratina les faucha avec ses ailes. Le légendaire s'était posé et avait fait trembler le sol. Les hommes se dispersèrent comme ils le purent en clopinant. Pluton gueula quelque chose et ils battirent en retraite. Un peu trop rapidement, car certains de leurs pokémons étaient encore frais quand ils filèrent.

Le renégat me fixa avec colère et je décidais de le laisser se calmer un peu. Pourquoi la Team s'était cassée aussi vite ? Franchement, ne me dites pas qu'ils sont juste venus pour provoquer le légendaire, et puis filer ! Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose derrière, mais quoi ?

Je filais vers un plant de baies, celles qui redonnent de l'énergie, et sifflais Giratina. Enfin, pas parce que je le prenais pour mon pokémon personnel, mais plutôt car il fallait que j'attire son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je lui montrais la baie et visais sa gueule. Heureusement, je suis bonne en tirs, et il avait faim, donc je passais les minutes suivantes à vider les plants de baies pour lui donner.

Le renégat s'était calmé, et il m'attrapa avec ses griffes plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'alors, avant de rouvrir un vortex. Il m'épargna le côté 'je décolle pour rentrer dans mon monde', et se laissa glisser dans le portail.

Je focalisais mon attention sur son changement de forme, car il prenait une coloration arc-en-ciel, avant de retrouver sa forme originelle. Il me déposa en douceur sur un coin de terre, et alla vers son coin dodo. Je pris le temps de remplir ma bouteille, puis allais me glisser dans mon duvet, non loin de lui.


	7. VS Team Galaxie

**Bonjour à tout le monde, voici la suite de la fiction. Gros passage divisé en... Heu je sais pas encore combien de parties. Merci à Ange (guest) pour la review.**

 **Réponse à sa question dans cette partie là. Le projet de la Team Galaxie est de...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La première chose qui me frappa, c'est que Giratina dormait toujours quand je me suis réveillée. D'habitude, il me réveillait via ses cris et les mouvements qu'il faisait dans l'air, mais là, c'était le silence complet.

Bon, après tout, on a tous le droit à une séance grasse matinée dans notre vie, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Ça faisait trois jours qu'il surveillait la Team Galaxie via ses bulles depuis l'attaque, mais ce matin, il pionçait.

Je me levais et en profitais qu'il ne soit pas dans les coins pour me laver complètement. Après une bonne douche (froide car la cascade n'avait pas d'option chauffante malheureusement), je revins vers le cimetière d'objets et levais la tête. Giratina n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Je commençais à me dire qu'il y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'affaire. Je grimpais vers la giga bête, et il ouvrit les yeux quand il m'entendit arriver. J'y lus de la fatigue, et de la lassitude. Il daigna même pas lever sa tête.

Ho, ho ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, Giratina ?

J'hésitais avant de me rapprocher de lui. Il ne broncha pas, et j'appliquais ma main sur le côté de sa tête avant de la retirer car son gros œil rouge continuait de me fixer avec cette même fatigue dans le regard. Giratina était brûlant !

Oubliant ma peur, je rappliquais ma main contre sa tête. Oulà, il m'avait vraiment l'air malade ! Il souffla et continua de me fixer, l'air de se demander ce que je comptais faire ensuite. Je pris mon carnet et dessinais le Centre Pokémon, avant de lui faire comprendre que j'allais y aller. Giratina ne fut pas d'accord, et un de ses tentacules s'enroula autour de moi, pour me poser contre le fond de son coin dodo.

Comme il n'avait pas relâché la pression, je laissais tomber. Enfin, physiquement. J'attendis qu'il daigne s'endormir. Mais il était pire qu'une maman poule ! Et comme on dit : 'quand ça veut pas, ça veut pas !'.

Pour me convaincre de rester avec lui, il utilisa Vent Mauvais, l'attaque qui vous fait les mêmes effets qu'après cinq bouteilles de whisky. Bref, je titubais à l'arrière de Giratina et en tombais sur les fesses sur un caillou drôlement pointu. Je passais donc un long moment avec les fesses douloureuses et la tête qui tourne dans tous les sens.

Une chance que son attaque l'ai affaibli. J'attendis que l' effet de l'attaque passe, puis comme une sprinteuse au départ, je plongeais en avant. Le renégat avait ouvert ses yeux et tenté de me chopper que j'étais déjà loin. Je courus jusqu'à un portail en tâchant d'ignorer ses cris de rage, et le franchis. Maintenant, il me fallait de l'aide, dans un Centre Pokémon et vite.

* * *

L'infirmière Joëlle de Rivamar n'en menait pas large. J'avais réussi à la traîner dans le Monde Inversé, et -une malchance pour elle- le vortex s'était refermé après notre retour.

\- Si Giratina nous voit, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, trembla-t-elle.

Je lui répondis en écrivant : ' _Justement, il a un problème. Il est chaud comme la forge Fuego et n'arrive même plus à flotter.'_

\- Et tu comptes que je regarde ce qu'il a pour le soigner ? Ça ne va pas !

Je lui fis mon plus beau regard de 'je suis une pauvre petite fille dont son pokémon préféré est très malade, faites quelque chose s'il vous plait !' et elle céda.

\- Bon... Où est-il ?

Je lui demandais de me suivre, jusqu'au coin où Giratina s'était rendormis après mon départ. Je fis signe à Joëlle d'attendre et me glissais à l'intérieur. Le renégat ouvrit à peine les yeux, et d'un mouvement de la main, j'invitais l'infirmière à rentrer.

Elle se glissa avec précautions dans le coin dodo du légendaire. Giratina la fixa et tenta de bouger, mais il était tellement HS qu'il laissa sa tête retomber. Refoulant ma peur, je plaquais une main sur sa tête, et tentais de lui faire mon meilleur sourire. Le renégat laissa filer un grondement sourd, tout en dardant avec inquiétude l'infirmière. Je forçais le légendaire à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et hochais doucement la tête. Alors Giratina laissa enfin tomber la résistance.

Joëlle passa sa main sur le côté le plus proche d'elle, et sortit son matériel médical, non sans appréhension. Giratina continuait de surveiller ce qu'elle faisait via des coups d'œils peu rassurés, et elle passa le stéthoscope. Le légendaire trembla en sentant l'appareil sur son dos. J'en déduisis qu'il avait peur qu'on lui fasse quelque chose pendant qu'il était dans cet état. Je continuais de lui lancer des sourires rassurants (qui devaient ressembler au fameux 'Cri' puisque Giratina m'impressionnait toujours autant).

\- Pouls irrégulier, tension basse, forte chaleur corporelle, marmonna-t-elle avant de se redresser et de me rendre son verdict. À coups sûrs, il a été empoisonné.

Je plaquais une main sur ma bouche pour lui faire comprendre que ça prenait des proportions dramatiques avant de l'interroger d'un regard suppliant.

\- On pourrait faire quelque chose, mais dans un Centre Pokémon. Hors je doute fortement que Giratina soit en état de faire le voyage.

Le légendaire darda son œil rouge sang sur nous deux, avant de redresser la tête et d'ouvrir un vortex avec efforts. Il se laissa glisser dedans, et j'exhortais l'infirmière Joëlle à venir. On se retrouva dehors en moins de deux.

\- Ok, à moi de jouer, déclara-t-elle. Kadabra, utilise Téléport dans la salle spéciale.

L'instant d'après, on atterrissait avec un Giratina dans sa forme alternative vraiment mal en point dans la salle d'urgence du centre de Rivamar. Il s'écroula sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

* * *

Je regardais l'infirmière placer des fils spéciaux sur Giratina. Il n'avait accepté qu'elle comme aide (avec ma personne bien entendu), et l'équipe avait eu du mal à accepter que Joëlle reste seule.

\- Ça va lui restaurer son énergie à petit feu, m'expliqua-t-elle, en plaçant une électrode sur le cou de la bestiole. Pendant ce temps, on va analyser le poison, mais pour cela, je dois faire une prise de sang...

Elle saisit une seringue, mais le renégat l'entendait pas ainsi. Il secoua comme il le pouvait sa tête, et l'infirmière ne parvint pas à l'approcher. Je lui écrivis sur le bout de papier :

 _'Et si j'essayais ? Il accepterait peut-être ?'_

\- C'est que... Seul le personnel médical peut...

 _'Giratina refusera que ce soit vous ou l'un de votre service. Mais peut-être voudra-t-il bien avec moi...'_

L'infirmière marqua une pose, avant de me dire :

\- Très bien, mais s'il refuse, on sera obligés d'employer la manière forte pour l'aider. Il faut piquer vers son cou, là !

Elle me désigna une zone sous la tête du légendaire, et Giratina tressaillit en voyant arriver la seringue. Il était couvert de sueurs, mais il ne broncha pas lorsque je m'approchais.

\- Il faut trouver une bonne veine en palpant avec la main. Ensuite, plante doucement l'aiguille et attends que la fiole se remplisse. Puis tu arrêteras le sang avec ce tissu.

Je palpais la zone, et finis par trouver ce que Joëlle demandait. Giratina se raidit pendant que j'insérais la seringue sous la peau, mais il ne bougea plus pendant que le liquide rouge s'écoulait lentement.

Une fois la chose faite, je rendis l'objet à l'infirmière et arrêtais l'écoulement du sang.

\- Bien joué, me lança-t-elle. Maintenant, on va analyser tout ça. Et aussi lui donner des compléments alimentaires qui vont l'aider à se régénérer.

* * *

\- AH !

L'infirmière retomba sur les fesses. Giratina venait de la projeter en arrière via une de ses ailes, et fit tomber par la même occasion la boisson énergisante pour pokémons.

\- Zut ! Grogna la femme aux cheveux roses en se redressant.

Elle tremblait de peur, mais comme toute bonne infirmière formée, elle gronda Giratina.

\- Si tu ne bois pas la potion, comment veux-tu que ça aille mieux ? Allons, c'est pas difficile ! On ouvre grand la bouche !

L'aile du renégat retomba sous le coup de sa fatigue immense, mais il refusa tout bonnement d'ouvrir la bouche et de répondre à ses attentes.

 _'C'est quoi ce que vous voulez lui donner ?'_ écrivais-je.

\- Des compléments alimentaires sous forme de liquide. Ils seront aussitôt absorbés par le sang, car le poison que l'on a détecté agit dès que l'estomac travaille. On ne peut lui donner de nourriture tant que le sang n'est pas purgé, mais la boisson éliminera une partie du poison contenu dans le foie.

Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre :

\- Le poison a été injecté par voie cutanée. Mais son efficacité augmente au fil des jours, on ne se rend même pas compte que l'on a été empoisonné.

Mais oui ! Le tir du membre de la Team Galaxie ! Il devait sûrement vouloir affaiblir Giratina ! Voilà pourquoi ils avaient décampé aussi vite, d'ailleurs... Bon, fallait faire avaler cette chose au gros pépère. Je pris le liquide des mains de l'infirmière et m'avançais vers lui.

Giratina émit son ronflement qui vous indiquait qu'il était contrarié, et je me mis à boire pour lui montrer que ça allait bien. Il cessa de gronder et ouvrit enfin la gueule. Ah la bonne heure! Il avala le tout, et souffla si fort que la porte de dedans qui était restée entrouverte, se claqua.

\- Laissons-le se reposer maintenant ! Me demanda l'infirmière Joëlle, en me prenant par le bras.

J'allais la suivre, mais le renégat me lança un léger cri avec un regard si suppliant que même le Père Noël aurait offert un cadeau supplémentaire au gosse qui aurait réussi à le lui décrocher. Je m'arrêtais et demandais à la femme à la chevelure rose via le papier :

 _'Vous n'auriez pas un duvet et de quoi manger ? Je vais rester avec lui… Ça vaudra mieux pour tout le monde.'_

* * *

La machine faisait un bruit d'enfer, et je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. De plus Giratina ronflait comme un camion de 19 tonnes au démarrage, donc impossible d'avoir une quelconque concentration sur un sujet de réflexion chiant qui aurait pu vous aider à dormir genre : développement et factorisation, que des bons souvenirs. (Note de l'auteur : à ceux qui ne savent pas encore ce que c'est, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'arriverez pas à y _échapper_ !).

Il était vraiment claqué, car il n'avait même pas réagit quand les scanners étaient passés au-dessus de lui, ni quand le personnel (après une grande vérification qu'il dormait bel et bien) lui avait injecté un contre-poison par voie sanguine.

Je tapais donc dans une salade dans le noir, et vidais la bouteille contenant du thé. Je restais assise à réfléchir. Qu'allait-il se passer après ? Giratina irait bien mieux, mais retournerais-je dans son monde, ou bien reprendrais-je une vie normale ?

Si c'était la deuxième option qui s'offrait à moi, alors je devrais tout reprendre à zéro. Je n'avais pas de pokémons, et mes connaissances n'avaient jamais eu l'air de s'en faire à mon sujet. Je n'avais jamais vu mon oncle se remuer pour moi via les bulles du Monde Inversé, à moins qu'il ne soit jamais dans le radar de Giratina...

Si c'était la première option, alors il faudrait que je me débrouille pour cohabiter avec lui. Il n'était pas méchant au fond. Un pokémon grand, banni et très protecteur, impressionnant mais aussi très impressionnable. Il n'avait cessé de trembler devant tout ce matériel médical et ces objets qui atterrissaient chez lui. Je m'en rendais compte maintenant.

Une larme coula sur ma joue, mais je ne m'en rendis compte que lorsqu'elle se glissa dans mon cou. Je reniflais et secouais la tête. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais. Était-ce pour moi ou pour le légendaire banni de tous ? Les deux sans doute. Tout comme chaque personne sur cette terre, il avait dû essuyer un paquet de déceptions, et cela avait conduit petit-à-petit à ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui.

Je pris un mouchoir et refoulais mes larmes et ma morve dedans. Au fond, je me sentais aussi seule que lui. Il ouvrit un œil, et on se fixa sans bouger. Il y avait peut-être un peu moins de fatigue dans son regard, mais il resta tranquille. Il avait aussi l'air rassuré de voir que je n'étais toujours pas partie. Il émit un long sifflement et son souffle chaud glissa sur mes bras nus.

La porte s'ouvrit, et l'infirmière Joëlle rentra.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillés ? Nous demanda-t-elle, alors que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Je dois refaire une injection pour éliminer les dernières traces de poison dans son système. Il n'est que deux heures du matin. Vous pourrez repartir dans la matinée après les examens de contrôle. Un check out de routine qui s'impose.

Giratina cilla et après un accord commun dans le regard, j'injectais le produit dans la veine sous son cou. c'est aussi à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte qu'il fallait que j'aille aux toilettes. Joëlle ressortit de la pièce, et je fis de même, mal-à-l'aise, car le regard du renégat -un regard très pénétrant- m'avait filé jusqu'à ce que je refermas la porte derrière moi.

* * *

Je sortis de la pièce après avoir tiré la chasse, et d'une quelconque manière, mes soucis. Giratina allait mieux et c'était ce qui comptait. Rah, zut ! J'avais fait tomber mon paquet de mouchoir dans les chiottes et je venais de m'en rendre compte qu'au moment où j'allais retourner vers le légendaire. Je retournais en vitesse vers les sanitaires retrouver ledit paquet, et me figeais en entendant des voix.

\- Elle ne suspecte rien. Ils sont en route.

\- Tout va bien se passer, vous en êtes sûr ?

\- Affirmatif ! Dialga pourrait lancer son cri spatial que Giratina ne se réveillerait même pas. Le sédatif est très puissant.

\- On aurait dû en placer dans la boisson énergisante...

\- Pour avoir le cadavre d'une gamine sur les bras... Pluton nous a recommandé d'agir avec discrétion. Déjà que de trimbaler un légendaire comme celui-là ne va pas être aisé...

\- Et le personnel médical ?

\- Ils dorment comme des bébés. La fille va aussi roupiller quand elle reviendra des chiottes. Et là, on pourra y aller !

J'en avais assez entendu. J'attendis que les voix s'éloignent et ressortis de la cabine. Je filais me glisser dans le duvet, et attendis qu'une des deux voix viennent me proposer un chocolat chaud. Je la remerciais, puis fis semblant de boire. Enfin, je vidais la boisson dans le fond de mon duvet en faisant gaffe de ne pas me brûler, puis fis semblant de dormir.

Je dus faire un gros effort pour ne pas me lever quand des voix plus nombreuses se firent entendre et vis du coin de l'œil qu'ils chargeaient Giratina sur une sorte de chariot. Des câbles empêchaient le légendaire de bouger au cas où et ils le ceinturaient vers la queue, le dos (deux pour les deux parties, dont un supplémentaire pour ses ailes) et deux autres autour de son cou. Ils terminèrent de le sangler, et j'attendis que l'un des membres de la Team Galaxie soit seul dans les couloirs pour lui faire une manchette sur la tête.

Il s'écroula et j'enfilais sa tenue en vitesse, avant d'aller rejoindre le groupe. Il allait se retrouver en chemise de nuit rose et ne serait pas content, mais tant pis. On arriva vers un aéronef, et je serrais les dents comme une malade pendant le décollage. Bon, au moins l'appareil se stabilisa, ce qui ne me donnait pas franchement l'impression de flotter au-dessus du vide, tant que je ne me mettais pas à regarder par la fenêtre.

Je me dissimulais entre des cartons pendant que le groupe allait Arceus-sait-où, et le sommeil prit le dessus. J'espérais juste qu'on ne me trouverais pas avant un bon moment et fermais les yeux.

* * *

\- GIRA !

Le cri me réveilla en sursaut. On était dans le Monde Inversé et Giratina venait de me trouver dans un coin où il ne fallait pas, donc il allait se défouler via des Aurasphères et j'allais prendre plein tarif ! Mais le Monde Inversé a-t-il vraiment des leds au plafond ? Et aussi du contre plaqué ? Gris ? Si oui, ça voulait dire que Giratina n'avait vraiment aucun goût pour la déco... Si Non…

Mon cerveau se décida enfin à connecter les deux petits fils qui me servent de neurones lorsque je penchais enfin la tête pour qu'ils se connectent et je me rappelais que l'on était dans l'aéronef de la Team Galaxie. Du moins, je le vis à la tenue, un gros 'G' bleu marqué au-dessus du sein gauche.

Et vlan ! Un coup s'abattit sur le mur de gauche. Je sursautais avant de passer timidement ma tête par dessus les cartons. Giratina tirait sur les câbles qui le retenaient au sol. Il lança un cri de fureur, et tenta de lever la tête. Malheureusement, la Team Galaxie avait bien fait son travail, et le renégat ne put se libérer. Il cria sa rage et son désespoir et ce, pendant de longues heures, tandis que l'aéronef planait toujours.

On finit par se poser dans un coin totalement secret (tellement même qu'ils disent tous que le QG est à Voilaroc, mais bon...), et il fallut sortir Giratina de l'engin volant, ce qui fut une autre paire de manches. Je me glissais dans la file, contente de ne pas avoir à faire partie de l'équipe qui devait s'occuper du légendaire, et allais dans l'entrepôt.

Je continuais de suivre les gens et récupérais un paquet de vêtements propres qu'on me donna. Les filles allaient dans un vestiaire, sans doute pour se changer après ce travail, et elles ne me jetèrent même pas un coup d'oeil. Elles étaient trop crevées pour se soucier qu'une nouvelle personne soit intégrée à leur Team.

\- Ras ma claque de ce légendaire ! Lança l'une d'elle qui revenait. Une vraie tête à claque ce truc !

\- Bah c'est Giratina quoi ! Fallait demander à la pétasse qui a pu le soigner à la place de l'infirmière. Elle aurait pu l'enrouler autour de son petit doigt !

Je me retins pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et la finir, et allais jeter mes vêtements sales dans un conteneur prévu à cet effet. Une dame avec des cheveux rouges m'aborda :

\- Alors la bleue ! On se dépêche ! Va au réfectoire !

Je me rappelais trop tard de ne pas montrer une tête alarmée, mais le mal était fait. Elle me toisa avant de me lancer :

\- Nouvelle ? Hein ? Premier jour je suppose ! Et déjà en mission en plus !

Je hochais la tête vivement en tentant d'afficher un sourire convainquant qui dû effectivement lui convenir.

\- Et tu ne sais même pas où est le réfectoire ! Pff, du temps de maître Hélios... Enfin. Suis moi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

Question délicate et réflexe oblige débile. Je lui fis comprendre que j'étais muette en signant, et elle haussa un sourcil :

\- Du moment que tu prouves ta valeur, ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura toujours une place pour toi ! Allons-y ! Je m'appelle Mars !

Je m'inclinais pour la remercier, et elle me sourit. Je la suivis dans un dédale interminable jusqu'au réfectoire, et elle interpella une autre fille.

\- Rachel ! Viens s'il te plait !

Une grande fille baraquée arriva, et me tendis la main. Je la saisis et fus surprise de la poigne. Elle était ferme mais on sentait une grande chaleur en émaner. Sûre, Rachel était quelqu'un de sympa.

\- Voici... Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Me demanda Mars.

J'écrivis en vitesse : _'Leila. Leila Smith. Bonjour !'_

\- Rachel, voici Leila. Je te laisse la gérer, c'est une novice de chez novice. Elle sera ta gouvernante jusqu'à ton intégration totale !

Je m'inclinais de nouveau pour la remercier et entendis Mars marmonner 'envoyer des recrues dans des missions sans qu'ils ne connaissent le QG, Pluton perd la boule...'

\- Alors, comme ça tu es muette ? Pas grave ! S'il y a un soucis, tu n'auras qu'à écrire ! Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal au début, mais on s'y fait. Tu as des pokémons ?

Je secouais la tête. Rachel haussa les épaules, et me dit :

\- On t'en filera un, ne t'en fait pas. Je suppose que tu aimerais visiter le quartier ?

En fait, j'aimerais surtout retrouver Giratina et me casser avec lui, mais cela imposait une visite, donc oui.

\- C'est parti !

Rachel me guida via les couloirs, en désignant les noms 'dortoir, self, réfectoire, salle commune, salle de groupe...' et arriva vers le lieu que je voulais le plus voir en fait.

\- Impressionnant hein ? Me dit-elle.

Giratina l'est encore plus quand vous l'avez debout en face de vous, mais bon... Pour l'instant, le légendaire était solidement sanglé au sol, et il avait renoncé à tirer sur les câbles. Certains avaient pénétré dans sa peau, et il saignait à divers endroits.

Je l'aurais bien libéré tout de suite, mais au même moment, le Pokédex de Rachel se mit à biper.

\- Oh zut ! Il faut que je revienne. Urgence top secrète ! Me dit-elle en me lançant un clin d'oeil. Attends-là, je serais pas longue.

Et elle partit comme une tornade. Je m'avançais vers Giratina qui me vit. Il émit un faible grondement, sans aucune menace et je marmonnais un 'shhhh !' en abaissant rapidement mes mains pour qu'il la boucle.

Giratina dû comprendre qu'il y avait un problème dans mon attitude car il me snoba par la suite en soufflant avec mépris. Je continuais de le fixer en me demandant comment j'allais bien pouvoir sortir de là un pokémon aussi gros que lui, quand deux mains s'abattirent sur mes épaules, ce qui manqua de me faire faire une grosse crise cardiaque.

 _Et merde !_


	8. VS Team Galaxie 2

**Bonjour, voici la suite, merci pour la review et bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- HEP TOI !

Je plongeais en arrière, mais ça ne suffit pas pour que les deux mains me relâchent. Le vieux était devant moi !

\- On admire le paysage ! Et ta coupe n'est pas réglementaire ! Je fermerais les yeux si ce sol brille comme un miroir quand je reviens !

Pluton me flanqua un balai dans les mains pendant que je me mettais au garde-à-vous, et il partit en grommelant alors que je m'étais mise à frotter le sol comme une malade.

Rachel revint et me demanda ce que je branlais là. J'écrivis rapidement que Pluton venait de recruter une femme de ménage, et elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à une insulte.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard, fais briller ce sol. Et je ne peux rien faire contre l'ordre d'un supérieur, alors…

Je lui souris et me mis au travail. Au moins je restais avec Giratina. Je passais les heures suivantes à frotter le sol. De temps à autres, des membres de la Team passaient et ils virent même appliquer de l'onguent sur les plaies du légendaire. Ils le firent difficilement car le renégat tentait de se dégager à chaque fois qu'il sentait un contact sur sa peau. Je lançais un regard désolé au légendaire (qui resta dans son rôle), et termina de faire briller le quart de la salle.

Le coin était immense, et je comprenais ce que devait subir celui qui était puni et affecté au ménage. Pluton revint et je le vis hocher très discrètement la tête quand il se vit briller dans le coin que je venais de finir. Une idée me vint en tête et je vidais un peu de cire dans le seau de produit.

Je sifflotais en continuant de frotter. Il y avait une porte assez grande pour permettre à Giratina, Palkia et Dialga de passer en même temps, mais à coup sûr qu'elle était bourrée de capteurs et/ou qu'il fallait une clé spéciale.

Je fis une pause, pendant qu'une autre personne venait en grognant.

\- J'y crois pas, il a réussit à virer le produit ! Pff, vivement qu'on s'en débarrasse.

Giratina lui jeta un regard mauvais, et j'eus une autre idée. Je saisis l'onguent et lui fis comprendre que je le ferai pour lui.

\- Super ! T'es cool ! Me lança le jeune. Je te revaudrais ça un jour que tu voudras faire une pause. Ok ?

Je répliquais par un sourire, et pris la carte magnétique de ses mains. J'ouvris la porte coulissante via le badge et appliquais le produit. l'œil de Giratina bougeait dans tous les sens, et un éclair de fureur passa brièvement. Il s'estompa néanmoins quand je déverrouillais discrètement la sangle qui retenait son cou.

Je continuais de passer le produit et le légendaire partageait mes pensées, car il ne bougea point, même quand je l'eus totalement dégagé et refermé la porte.

Je lui adressais un dernier sourire et repartis dans le frottement du sol, laissé en stand by.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et j'avais refusé de me faire remplacer pour le nettoyage du sol, malgré l'insistance de Mars. Elle me complimenta et s'empressa d'aller annoncer à Pluton qu'ils avaient enfin recruté une jeune volontaire et que je pourrais peut-être monter d'un grade dès que je connaîtrais mieux les lieux. Giratina s'était endormi en surface, attendant une occasion tout comme moi.

On bouillonnait intérieurement mais tant que la Team Galaxie était active, on ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Enfin, les quelques gardes partirent, voyant que ça n'était pas ce soir que Giratina arriverait à s'échapper.

Pluton revint et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un travail bien fait, et je fis semblant de me casser la margoulette et lui agrippais la manche. Il grogna un 'attention' en me redressant rudement, mais j'avais ce qu'il me fallait. La carte magnétique, que j'avais échangé avec celle de la porte de Giratina.

Il passa à côté de moi sans remarquer le changement, et j'eus vraiment du bol que la carte soit universelle, car sinon, j'aurais pu sortir de la pièce, mais laisser le renégat dans sa prison. J'insérais la carte, et il se leva. Il fallait faire vite.

Il inclina sa tête, et je sautais dessus. Il l'amena au niveau du passe magnétique de la grosse porte, et je l'ouvris. Comme escompté, une alarme se déclencha et le personnel ne tarda pas à rappliquer. Mais j'avais bien fait mon travail de nettoyage avec de la cire extra glissante, et tout ce beau monde se péta la gueule.

Giratina dérapa lui aussi et fit reculer tous ceux qui étaient encore debout en écartant ses ailes. Ensuite, il utilisa Revenant, et franchement, ça fait tout drôle. Il plongea dans le sol, et je crus que j'allais finir face contre terre, quand je me rendis compte que non, je passais _à travers_ la matière.

J'avais l'impression d'être une ombre, et franchement, ça fait flipper grave. Giratina surgit dehors, vers les escaliers du QG de Voilaroc, et décolla. Je me crispais pendant que le sol devenait de plus en plus petit, et le légendaire lança un cri rauque de liberté.

On fila dans les cieux, Giratina ne s'arrêtant même pas ni ne ralentissant, et on fut confronté à un autre problème : il n'arrivait plus à passer dans ses vortex. On fut violemment projetés en arrière, et il lança un cri de rage. Même celui de la Grotte Retour ne marcha point. Le renégat secoua brusquement sa tête, et je lâchais prise.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir laissé mon estomac sur sa tête, et percutais violemment le sol. Il craquement sonore résonna, et une douleur fulgurante me vrilla la cheville droite. Je lâchais un râle, et les larmes coulèrent. Giratina me saisit en urgence dans ses griffes et repartit de plus belle en volant. La douleur continuait d'enfler et j'en oubliais mon vertige.

Je reconnus entre deux suintement de larmes Vestigion. Il se posa dans une caverne dans les hauteurs, inaccessible sans pokémon possédant Vol et me lâcha. Je me trainais comme je pus sur le sol, pendant qu'il laissait de l'énergie émaner de lui. Quelque chose brilla au loin. Un champ de force. Son champ de force.

Il fixa le ciel pendant un moment indéfini, pendant que ma cheville venait de tripler de volume ! Ce fut à la limite du masochisme lorsque je retirais la chaussure, puis la chaussette. Elle pendait dans un angle bizarre.

Génial ! Je n'étais même pas en état de marcher ! Comment allais-je faire maintenant !

Ça faisait trop mal. Giratina releva la tête d'un air alerte, pendant qu'un 'BONG !' sonore se faisait entendre. Le champ de force faisait son office ! Rassuré, le légendaire me fixa, ainsi que ma cheville. Ses yeux brillèrent quand ils rencontrèrent les miens et je m'écroulais dans un sommeil sans rêves.


	9. VS Team Galaxie 3

**Bonsoir à tous, cette fiction continue, avec les diverses idées de Mitsumi et d'Hareta contre la Team Galaxie.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la fois suivante. J'espère que cette fiction est toujours aussi drôle, sinon... Tant pis!**

* * *

Retour à la case départ. Sauf que cette fois, j'étais en plein Sinnoh, à plus de deux kilomètres de hauteur dans une caverne sombre et que j'avais une cheville pétée. C'était d'ailleurs cette douleur qui m'avait réveillé.

Je soupirais et tentais de me traîner jusque vers la sortie, tel un soldat qui avait perdu un membre et qui voulait rejoindre sa base. À ce moment, Giratina revint et siffla d'un air furibond quand il me vit vers la porte.

Le bruit de famine que venait de produire mon estomac me fournit un justificatif sur ma présence vers la sortie. On se regarda et il me prit pour me ramener au fond du trou. Puis il décolla et m'amena au retour un arbre avec des baies. Je dus avoir l'air d'une grosse débile quand je lui fis comprendre que : non, je n'aimais pas ça, et qu'il me fallait autre chose.

Il inclina sa tête quand je dessinais un donuts (la première chose qui m'était passée par la tête) sur la terre meuble. Il repartit et revint avec le donuts géant du stand de glaces. Le truc avec ses néons crachota quand il atterrit vers moi, et je partis dans un fou rire qui laissa le renégat perplexe.

Il tenta de goûter la chose, mais le plastique n'était malheureusement pas consommable et Giratina comprit la chose. Excédé par mes goûts difficiles niveau culinaire, il me trimbala jusque dans Vestigion (les gens avaient fuit et Giratina avait encore réduit en miettes la statue Palkia/Dialga) et je me servis comme je pus. Je passais aussi au Centre Pokémon et fis une espèce de poupée autour de ma cheville. Je pris une canne et le rejoins le ventre plein et en boitant. J'avais même pris un sac avec des provisions.

Giratina me ramena dans la caverne et je passais mon temps libre à le regarder vérifier l'état du champ de force. Je me demandais aussi ce qui faisait sa puissance. Quand même, un légendaire tel que lui ne pourrait générer une telle quantité d'énergie sans se fatiguer.

* * *

Il refusait de me laisser m'approcher de l'entrée, et faisait des tentatives hasardeuses pour retourner dans le Monde Inversé, sans succès. Les seules fois où il me voyait m'approcher de la lumière du jour, il me faisait reculer par une attaque, sans pour autant me viser intentionnellement. Ses tirs frappaient le sol juste devant moi, une manière de m'inciter à faire demi-tour, ce que je faisais sagement.

Ma cheville me lançait moins, et je pus bientôt jouir de mes jambes et faire les cents pas pour calmer quelques crises d'angoisses. Un soir, je m'approchais de l'entrée, et avant qu'il ne réagisse, je m'asseyais sur le sol, pour contempler les étoiles. Il se calma et replaça sa tête sur le sol, les yeux levés au ciel lui aussi.

Il n'y avait pas un seul nuage, mais les nuits commençaient à être fraîches. Je frissonnais un peu en fixant l'étoile d'Arceus. Elle brillait bien ce soir. J'émis un petit soupir et faisais le ratio. Giratina n'arrivait plus à rentrer dans le Monde Inversé. Était-ce parce qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le produit qu'on lui avait administré qui l'en empêchait, ou bien…

Il y avait un fait divers qui disait que dans les temps anciens, Palkia et Dialga empêchaient Giratina de venir dans le Monde de Réalité après qu'il eut été banni. Ils formaient une 'barrière' naturelle, et le renégat ne pouvait rester sans déclencher un combat. Il ne faisait pas le poids contre les attaques spéciales des légendaires contrôlant le temps et l'espace.

D'autres disaient que Giratina était bien plus puissants qu'eux deux, et qu'il pouvait même égaler Arceus en personne. Il était le contraire, l'anti-thèse de la création, d'où le fait qu'il contrôle l'anti-matière d'ailleurs. Mais la première théorie ici était la plus vraisemblable. Pour une raison quelconque Palkia et Dialga seraient en ce moment même dans le Monde Inversé et Giratina devrait rester dans le Monde de Réalité.

Mais dans quel but ?

Je frissonnais violemment. Il faisait de plus en plus froid au fur et à mesure que la nuit s'étendait. Giratina darda son œil gauche sur moi, et je sentis quelque chose me pousser contre lui. Il venait de rabattre son aile pour m'amener à ses côtés et sa chaleur corporelle me surprit. Je me plaquais contre lui (car j'avais bien trop froid pour avoir peur), et il sursauta.

Il se détendit de nouveau, et j'y allais plus lentement, tâchant de ne pas lui refaire peur. Giratina rabattit sa queue vers sa tête pour former une boule et je finis par m'endormir dans le cocon de chaleur.

* * *

\- Pijako !

Je sursautais, tandis qu'un pokémon me regardait fixement. En tournant la tête, je vis qu'il avait tapé dans les baies que Giratina n'avait pas touché, et le pokémon essayait d'attraper les dernières. Je souris, avant de casser les branches et de lui tendre les fruits tant convoités.

Le pokémon fit rouler un objet rond vers moi. Une pokéball ! Serait-il le pokémon de mon abruti de cousin ? Il est vrai qu'après l'avoir vu passer par la toiture du Centre Pokémon de Frimapic, je ne savais pas s'il allait bien. Le pokémon me tendis sa patte.

Il y avait un rouleau de papier tellement bien attaché que je dus le réduire en miettes pour le déplier. Je passais donc la suite de ma journée à faire ce puzzle qu'était ce bout de papier et au moment où j'avais enfin réussi à le finir, et que j'allais le lire, Giratina déboula et tous les bouts s'envolèrent dans la caverne.

Merde à la fin !

Evidemment que le Pijako tremblait de peur face au renégat et il alla directement dans sa pokéball. Je pris la capsule et la fourrais dans mon sac devant un Giratina perplexe qui n'alla pas chercher plus loin les dessous de l'affaire.

Ensuite (la partie amusante), retrouver tous les bouts qui s'étaient éparpillés au vent. Je dus peu dormir cette nuit, et franchement, le renégat eut un zombie en face de lui le lendemain. Heureusement que je ne pouvais pas parler, sinon il aurait pensé que j'étais possédée.

Je reconstituais de nouveau ce puzzle qui me prenait sérieusement la tête, et pétais les plombs quand le Pijako fis voler quelques bouts du papier. Franchement, en combat pokémon, ça aurait affiché sur l'écran de votre DS 'Mitsumi exerce pression'.

Enfin, Hareta me demandait de remercier 'chaleureusement' Giratina pour son séjour prolongé à l'hôpital (jambe fracturée et coupures dues aux bouts de verres et de tuiles), et qu'il se mettrait à ma rechercher directement à sa sortie. En attendant, il fallait que je lui renvoie Pijako une fois la missive lue, et que son pokémon reviendrait plus tard.

Ce que je fis, en lui demandant de ne pas attacher la lettre aussi fort, puis je renvoyais le piaf dans les cieux, avant que le renégat ne revienne. Le légendaire revint avec un sac à dos qui contenait des sandwiches, probablement après avoir effrayé un touriste dans le coin. Et une chose est sûre, celui qui s'est fait faucher son sac est un gros masochiste ! Pourquoi : parce qu'on ne peut que se torturer avec autant de piment dans les sandwiches ! Ça devrait être interdit !

Je parvins à cracher des flammes, ce qui fit fascina Giratina sur le moment. Il me fallut ensuite trois bons litres d'eau pour arrêter le volcan brûlant en moi, mais au final, j'étais quand même calée.

Il y avait aussi une console dans le sac, des compresses et -ah !- du papier avec un stylo ! Je trouvais également un bonnet marqué 'Conseil Quatre', ce qui me fit comprendre que le gars avait dû faire un bon gros combat contre Giratina.

* * *

Un piaillement fit lever les yeux au renégat. Pijako tapotait contre le champ de force. Le légendaire allait se lancer à l'assaut quand il vit ma tête réjouie, et au final, on dîna à cinq ce soir-là.

Pijako m'avait ramené les pokéballs de Pingo et Luxray, mais je n'avais pas fait sortir les deux en même temps, des fois que Giratina se dise 'POKEMONS ! BASTOOOOON !'. Après des présentations très brèves et ponctuées de cris de paniques pour les pokémons d'Hareta, je partageais les dernières baies qu'il me restait, ainsi que quelques compléments alimentaires trouvés dans le sac du gars.

Je passais la soirée à jouer à ' _Giratina Strikes Back_ ', puisque c'était une console GBA qu'il n'y avait que ce jeu-là. Comme Pijako s'était remis du voyage, je l'envoyais une nouvelle fois trouver Hareta en lui disant que tout le monde allait bien, que j'étais avec ses pokémons et Giratina vers Vestigion, et que le légendaire avait sécurisé la zone par un méga champ de force.

La batterie de la console avait atteint ses limites et ce fut ce qui me sauva de l'anglais que je comprenais aussi bien que si j'étais astronaute. M'enfin, la réponse d'Hareta me parvint après un périlleux exercice de ma part. Après avoir fait des pieds et des mains au légendaire, il accepta de nouveau que je me balade en ville. Il n'avait pas tout détruit fort heureusement, mais la statue Palkia/Dialga était passé du stade 'tas de gravats' à 'sable'. Voilà pourquoi j'avais entendu des 'BOUM !' plus tôt...

Bref, j'avais réussi à dénicher un vélo dans un état à peu près potable, et tentais d'en faire, pendant que Giratina... Terminait de réduire la statue en poussière.

Sauf que j'avais jamais utilisé un engin pareil, et je passais les minutes suivantes à me péter la gueule à tout bout de champ. Jusqu'au moment où j'arrivais enfin à rester dessus. J'étais en pleine descente, et partis comme une fusée.

Je doublais un Giratina en train de détruire l'épicerie en pensant un 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH' bien fort dans ma tête, suivit de 'Où sont les freins ?!'. Le pokémon utilisa Revenant.

Il se matérialisa devant moi à bonne distance, et me fit un croc en jambes. J'allais donc voler à la E.T sans le vélo et finis ma course dans la rivière en contrebas. Evidemment que j'en ressortis mouillée, et je le remerciais d'un hochement de tête, avant de récupérer l'engin qui s'était emballé. Une roue tournait dans le vide, et cette fois, je parvins à pédaler et à freiner après avoir trouvé la manette par accident.

Je passais l'après-midi à tourner sur la grande place, et à m'assurer sur le vélo. Pijako arriva à ce moment et se posa sur le guidon, avant de me tendre sa patte. Je déchirais vivement l'enveloppe et lut :

 _Salut Mitsumi. Ici c'est la galère. La Team Galaxie a investi le coin, prétendant qu'elle avait 'à faire'. Heureusement, j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital avec mon plâtre, donc ça serait cool que tu me renvoie Luxray dans sa pokéball._

 _T'es toujours à Vestigion ? Si non, dis le moi, que je vienne le plus vite possible. En fait, il me semble que la TG prépare un gros coup. J'ai entendu des cris bizarres, et une choses est sûre, les pokémons qui les ont lancés doivent être très gros. Ils ont aussi parlé de 'crotte autour' ou un truc comme ça... Ils voulaient s'occuper d'une chose qui ne me semble pas être dans les coins... J'ai aussi entendu que Giratina et toi aviez eu des soucis avec eux. Bref, réponds-moi vite, et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider._

 _Bonne journée, et à bientôt,_

 _Hareta._

Je griffonnais quelque chose à la va-vite comme quoi que j'étais toujours dans Vestigion, et que j'attendrai qu'il soit là pour en savoir plus. Je pris ensuite la pokéball de Luxray et l'attachais à la patte de Pijako, puis je renvoyais son pokémon.

Restais plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

\- Mitsumi ! C'est moi !

Hareta sur le dos de Luxray, tapait contre le champ de force.

\- Giratina est parti hors du champ de force faire je ne sais quoi ! Signais-je. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien ! Avec Luxray ça a été assez vite puisqu'il m'a porté sur son dos.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Team Galaxie ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Je ne sais pas, s'écria-t-il de l'autre côté du champ de force. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils voulaient mettre Giratina hors jeu, mais pour quoi faire...

\- Je vais essayer de te faire pénétrer dans le champ ! Articulais-je via la langue des signes. Attrape ma main !

Hareta s'en empara et à force de tirer en avant, il finit par rentrer aussi. On fit de même avec Luxray, et Pijako nous emmena à tour de rôle dans la caverne en hauteur.

\- Oui, ils parlaient d'une 'crotte autour', mais autour de quoi veulent-ils chier ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Pas 'crotte autour', mais 'Grotte Retour', le corrigeais-je. Autrement dit, l'entrée du Monde Inversé. Je pense que la Team Galaxie a enfermé Palkia et Dialga dedans.

Je relatais en vitesse l'histoire des polarités entre les trois légendaires, formant une barrière naturelle et Hareta marmonna un 'ça se tient' en donnant des Poffins à ses pokémons.

Un cri rauque se fit entendre, et Hareta fila à l'arrière de la caverne, sans que je comprenne pourquoi il faisait ça.

Giratina se posa et me jeta un coup d'oeil distrait. Il avait l'air claqué, mais n'eut pas le loisir de se poser en paix. Hareta déboula hors du rocher en hurlant 'SURPRISE !' et Giratina répondit par une Aurasphère.

\- Pingoléon ! Laser Glace !

Hein ? Je me poussais pour éviter le tir de son pokémon et filais me dissimuler derrière un rocher. Le renégat évita le tir, et répliqua avec Balle Ombre. Hareta donna des ordres à ses pokémons et ils partirent dans un combat.

J'aurais bien gueulé 'HE !' mais ça aurait été suicidaire à ce point. Giratina y alla de toute sa personne (soit plus de 600 kg quand même), et Hareta finit projeté hors de la caverne. Pijako le rattrapa, et ce fut une autre paire de manches pour le légendaire.

En fait, Giratina vole très bien. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il est lent en vol. il est donc incapable de se débarrasser d'un ennemi qui lui tourne autour. Il utilisa Revenant, mais Hareta et Pijako s'étaient déjà reposés dans la caverne, à côté de moi. Sentant que j'allais trinquer, je saisis tout ce qui me tombait sur la main (chaussures comprises) et flanquais tout ce beau monde dans le fond de la grotte en leur balançant mes objets sur la tronche.

Giratina se matérialisa à mes côtés, et cessa son combat pour observer une Mitsumi tellement en rogne qu'elle fit peur à son abruti de cousin et ses pokémons.

\- Pouce ! Pouce ! Me dit Hareta en esquivant ma deuxième savate. Je me rends. Je me... HE !

Je venais de sauter sur le gosse, et je le plaquais au sol. Il finit par sortir un mouchoir et l'agita, pendant que je le relâchais lentement.

\- Ouille ! Si on peut plus rigoler...

\- Parce que tu appelles ça rigoler le fait de provoquer un légendaire ! Signais-je, excédée.

\- Bah je voulais revoir ses attaques, elles sont trop cool !

Giratina commença à former une Aurasphère, mais le grondement suivit de mon 'regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue' (oui, je sais, l'expression est clichée), l'en dissuada.

\- Aïe, me lança mon cousin. T'es pire que certains légendaires...

Je répliquais par un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui confirma ses dires et l'envoya faire un câlin au sol. Giratina fit un bruit de moteur de voiture qui tousse et j'en déduisis que c'était sa façon de se moquer. Je levais les yeux au ciel, et allais m'asseoir plus loin.

* * *

\- Bon, il habite où ce gars spécialiste du Monde Inversé ? Demanda finalement Hareta, un jour qu'on farfouillait dans les livres de Vestigion.

Il était tombé sur un journal de bord avec marqué dessus Newton Graceland. On l'avait feuilleté rapidement, mais il semblait avoir fait d'assez bonnes analyses sur Giratina, son monde, etc.

Je signais vivement un 'bah demande à Giratina', mais on laissa tomber l'idée quand le légendaire nous répondit via un Vent Mauvais.

\- Donc, il aime pas ce Newton, hein ? Comprit finalement mon abruti de cousin.

\- Oui, il a dû se passer un truc..., complétais-je via la langue des signes. Seulement, ça n'est pas mentionné dans le livre.

\- Ouais, et au fait ? Tu crois que les ordinateurs fonctionnent toujours ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je haussais les épaules, et on passa à ce qui restait du Centre Pokémon. Luxray nous fit office de générateur électrique, et finalement, Hareta s'écria :

\- Je l'ai ! Newton Graceland ! Il vit à côté de la Source Fleur saisonnière des Shaymins.

\- Giratina voudra jamais nous trimbaler là-bas ! Signais-je. Et même s'il voulait bien, avec mon vertige ne compte pas sur moi.

Hareta s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un mail pour qu'il nous rejoigne sous ma suggestion, mais Giratina choisit ce moment-là pour débarquer et faire peur à Luxray. La connection se coupa, et on resta comme deux cons plantés devant le PC qui rendit l'âme quand le légendaire marcha dessus ensuite.

\- T'es douée en réparation informatique, j'espère ? Me dit cet abruti de cousin.

Le renégat passa à côté de nous et envoya distraitement sa queue dans le dos d'Hareta qui percuta violemment le sol avec un 'Humf !'. Je lançais un regard de fille énervée à Giratina qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et en grognant.

En fait, je pense que si Hareta avait été tout seul, Giratina lui aurait déjà fait sa fête. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup des lances-flammes des types Feu et le faisait comprendre à mon cousin de cette manière.

On rangea les débris de l'ordinateur comme on pu dans le restant du bâtiment, puis on ressorti.

\- Envoie-lui Pijako ! Il pourra toujours lui expliquer la situation via une lettre ! Proposais-je.

Hareta haussa les épaules, et commença à écrire la missive. Une fois cela fait, le piaf nous ramena dans la grotte, et mon abruti de cousin lui attacha la lettre à sa patte. On le vit décoller, puis une fois qu'il eut traversé le champ de force, on se détourna de l'entrée et on fit des Poffins.

On avait trouvé des baies et le matos pour le faire, donc inutile de préciser que tous les pokémons -Hareta compris- se mirent à baver quand ils sentirent l'odeur. Giratina arriva là-dessus, et on passa la soirée à déterminer quels Poffins il préférait.

Il aimait bien ceux qui étaient secs et épicés, donc je versais toute la dose de piment force 3 dans la pâte. Hareta, cet imbécile, tenta de la goûter après ma petite manip, et Pingo dû utiliser Pistolet à O le temps qu'il boive pour étouffer le feu.

Evidemment, ça me fit rire, et j'en fis cramer le restant des Poffins. Au final, le renégat qui avait un peu d'humour, revint avec un livre 'Les Poffins pour les Nuls', et j'envoyais une petite tape à un Hareta moqueur, avant de lui dire de faire mieux.

Conclusion : on ne passera jamais dans Le Meilleur Pâtissier.

\- Mais je mets la bonne dose ! Signais-je pour la cinquième fois. Là ! Cent-cinquante grammes de farine !

\- Mais non ! Le bécher est en centilitres !

Hein ? Il avait raison, c'était ça le pire !

Au final, je fis une sorte de pâte avec la farine restante, le sel et l'eau et ça partit en bataille de boule de farine. Et Giratina n'eut pas de Poffins supplémentaires...

* * *

Ce soir-là, ça fut aussi coton. Giratina était revenu, et voulait bien que je me cale contre lui. Par contre, il envoya valdinguer Hareta au fond de la grotte, et gronda, un peu comme King Kong. Le cousin voulut protester, mais à la tête du légendaire, c'était plus sage de la fermer. Au final, je m'extirpais de la boule que formait le légendaire, et lui fit comprendre que j'allais dormir à côté du cousin.

Giratina fut vexé de la chose, et Hareta ne tarda pas à l'être non plus, car il battait des records niveau ronflement, donc je finis par m'endormir toute seule, entre les deux. Ils se firent la gueule au petit déjeuner, et Pijako vint me délivrer de cette ambiance morbide.

\- Il a répondu ? Demanda Hareta.

\- Bah attends ! Tu vois bien que j'ai pas encore enlevé l'enveloppe !

On se pencha dessus, et on lit :

 _Bonjour à vous, Hareta et Mitsumi,_

 _Je suis flatté que vous ayez pris le temps de lire mon journal sur le Monde Inversé. Si je vous réponds, c'est effectivement parce que j'ai aussi noté les changements avec la Team Galaxie. Giratina a créé un champ de force à Vestigion ? Etonnant, car je n'avais jamais eu vent de cette capacité._

 _Je vais tâcher de vous rejoindre dès que possible, mais j'ai aussi des soucis. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir lu mon journal, et la Team Galaxie me recherche, on dirait bien. J'ai retrouvé mon domicile fouillé hier._

 _J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, et me dépêche._

 _Cordialement, Newton Graceland._

\- Ah, c'est cool ça ! S'exclama Hareta.

\- Ouais, répliquais-je via la langue des signes. S'il connaît bien Giratina il va nous aider.

On attendit donc la fin de l'après-midi et comme on avait rien de mieux à faire, on fit une course de vélo. Evidemment que quand il fallut tourner dans le tournant bien boueux, on finit tous les deux par terre, et on passa donc la soirée à s'envoyer de l'eau pour se laver dans la rivière.

Newton arriva le lendemain quand Giratina était parti Arceus-sait-où, et il s'étonna de la chose.

\- Hum... Il n'arrive pas à rentrer chez lui ? Bizarre. Ça ne peut pas être l'Orbe Platiné, puisqu'il l'a toujours avec lui, comme Hareta – c'est ça ? - a dit. Donc, ça ne peut que être la présence de Palkia et Dialga dans son monde.

\- Son monde ? Demanda Hareta. Les deux ?

\- Oui, ils font la balance entre l'anti-matière et le reste. Ils sont censés empêcher Giratina de faire n'importe quoi quand il sort.

À propos de Giratina, le voilà qu'il revenait justement. Quand il vit Newton, ce fut un carnage, et l'homme eut juste le temps de se planquer dans une aspérité de la caverne, puis le légendaire entreprit d'attaquer le trou avec ses ailes.

\- Il veut nous aider ! Tenta Hareta.

Giratina ne voulut rien savoir, et encore moins de la part de mon cousin, et commença à se détourner de Newton dans son trou pour lui foncer lentement mais sûrement dessus avec un gros sifflement menaçant. Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs, et on eu peur, donc on recula. Hareta paniqua quand Giratina commença à former une Aurasphère.

\- Au secours ! Hurla-t-il en se plaçant à genoux. J'avoue ! J'ai triché au dernier test de Maths ! Je suis désolé d'avoir tapé maman le jour de mon anniversaire ! D'avoir piqué les sous de papa quand il avait le dos tourné ! D'avoir lu et dit à toute la classe le journal intime de Mitsumi et ensuite d'avoir fait un feu de joie avec ! Je suis désolé d'avoir dit que t'étais un gros sentimental ! Que Newton était bizarre et Mitsumi débile quand elle s'y mettait ! De t'avoir cramé !

C'était tellement comique que le renégat s'arrêta en affichant des yeux de Magicarpe frit à quiconque pouvait le voir. Comique pour tous sauf celle qui vous raconte l'histoire. Je tapotais gentiment l'épaule de mon cousin avant de signer dès qu'il me regarda :

\- Alors là, ça va faire mal!

Je pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main, soit une chaise (qu'on avait ramené via Pijako un peu plus tôt), et me mit à courser Hareta dans la caverne, en la levant au-dessus de ma tête.

#Censored#


	10. VS Team Galaxie 4

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci à Ange pour la review. Toujours contre la Team Galaxie...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine fois.**

* * *

\- Ça se passe toujours comme ça entre vous ? Demanda Newton en appliquant un bandage sur la tête de mon abruti de cousin.

\- Aïe ! Ouais…, répondit-il. Toujours...

Ils étaient un peu gênés, l'un parce qu'il avait reçu une chaise dans la tronche plein de fois de suite, et l'autre parce que Giratina le surveillait comme un chien de chasse surveillerait son gibier en attendant son maître. Luxray m'envoyait de l'électricité et je glanais des infos sur Palkia, Dialga et Giratina via le PC de Newton. Et aussi sur la Team Galaxie qui avait fait son propre site internet.

\- Ils sont vraiment cons, en fait ! Signais-je.

Hareta ne vit pas ce que je disais, du coup Newton me demanda :

\- C'était de la langue des signes, ça ?

Pour toute réponse, je tournais le PC vers lui, et il marmonna :

\- Un syndicat criminel créant son propre site ? Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ouais, manque plus que leur adresse et on les arrête, renchéris-je.

Giratina et Newton eurent la même tête (Gné ? L'a dit quoi?) alors qu'Hareta restait impassible, et je saisis un bout de papier en soupirant pour lui répondre.

\- L'adresse, c'est fastoche, marmonna Hareta. Ils sont juste en bas, au pied du champ de force.

On tourna tous la tête vers l'endroit cité, et on ne put que le constater. Giratina s'apprêta à leur rentrer dedans, mais on fut trois à le contrer, l'un en grognant un truc à moitié incompréhensible à cause de son bandage, l'autre en signant, et le dernier en hésitant.

\- C'est ce qu'ils veulent ! Signais-je. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont te coincer comme ça !

Giratina regarda Hareta pour la traduction, et mon cousin dit :

\- Elle dit que c'est l'idée la plus débile que t'ai jamais eu !

Le renégat allait renchérir, mais je fus plus rapide. Je tapais Hareta sur la tête, ce qui le fit crier :

\- Je t'ai jamais demandé de traduire ! Surtout pour dire des conneries !

\- Elle dit quoi ? Demanda Newton.

\- Qu'elle aime pas votre T-shirt..., se vengea mon cousin.

J'allais prendre le dossier de la chaise (la seule chose qui ne s'était pas brisée quand j'avais tapé mon cousin avec).

\- Arrête de signer des conneries ! Me vexais-je en brandissant le truc pour lui faire peur.

Giratina s'impatienta, et nous flanqua un coup d'aile à tous, même à Newton qui n'avait rien demandé. Il gronda ensuite, et je lançais à mon cousin après qu'on se soit tous relevés :

\- Il nous faut un plan !

\- Tu dis quoi ? Demanda Newton.

\- Gira ?

\- Traduis stp...

\- Bah tiens, maintenant tu me demande de traduire, hein ?

J'inspirais un grand coup, sourit nerveusement à l'homme et au renégat avant de tirer Hareta dans un coin sombre. Après quelques coups bien placés, il se décida à arrêter de débiter des conneries, et à ce moment, la Team Galaxie se manifesta.

\- Laisse-moi y aller, on va rire, suggérais-je à mon cousin.

Il haussa les épaules, avant de demander à Giratina et Newton si ça posait un problème. Les deux se regardèrent, avant de hocher la tête. Ils restèrent cachés, pendant que Pijako me faisait descendre à la limite du champ de force.

\- Ah ? Y a des humains ici ? Dit Jupiter.

Une chance pour moi, elle ne tiqua pas, et je me mis à signer pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sourde. Elle marmonna un 'hein ?' pendant que je lui montrais mes oreilles et abaissais ensuite mes mains de chaque côté, des cheveux au cou.

\- Heu ? Tenta-t-elle. Bonjour. Tu. Comprends. Ce. Que. Je. Dis ?

Je haussais mes épaules, et elle tenta de sortir un papier. Elle en avait pas. Elle me fit signe d'écrire, mais je secouais négativement la tête. Saturne et Mars arrivèrent là-dessus et je me mis à signer dans tous les sens, ce qui fit qu'ils affichèrent des yeux de Magicarpe frit.

\- Toi. Sourde ? Lâcha Mars.

Je fis celle qui n'entendait rien en fronçant les sourcils, et la femme aux cheveux rouges chercha dans sa poche de quoi écrire. Elle avait un papier, mais pas de stylo, et les deux autres étaient à sec sur ce coup là. Elle tenta autre chose.

Mars me montra une oreille, et je fis comprendre que j'arrivais un petit peu à entendre. Ils passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à s'égosiller comme s'ils étaient les victimes d'un sacrifice humain avant de prendre de la Lysopaïne (qui transforme les 'rah !' en 'Ah !').

Au final, ils s'engueulèrent et je leur fis un petit signe de la main avant de me casser. Ils coururent sur le côté en tapant contre la barrière, mais je restais dans mon rôle, et Pijako me ramena en haut. Je rigolais mentalement, pendant qu'Hareta me complimentait sur ma performance.

\- T'as peut-être été un peu loin, me signala Newton.

\- Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en dessinant un point d'interrogation dans le vide.

\- Jupiter vient de se pendre...

On se pencha par l'ouverture pour constater que Pluton venait d'arriver et de décrocher le corps.

\- Bof, il s'en remettra, grogna Hareta.

Giratina approuva totalement son commentaire, et on passa la soirée à les écouter jurer contre le champ de force du renégat.

* * *

\- Rendez-vous ! Tonna Pluton au petit matin, nous tirant du lit à quatre heures du mat.

\- C'est quoi ces manières, marmonna Newton en s'étirant.

\- Ouah, ils abusent, surenchérit Hareta.

Je haussais les épaules avant de me relever du sol humide. Puisque Giratina ne voulait pas que mon cousin dorme contre lui, que moi je ne voulais pas qu'il dorme seul mais il ronflait, et que Newton n'avait pas non plus envie de dormir contre un légendaire qui voulait le bouffer à la base... On avait tous dormis dans un coin opposé aux uns et aux autres.

\- Gira ? Lança le renégat alors que Pluton gueulait une nouvelle fois.

\- TA GUEULE LE VIEUX ! TU VOIS PAS QU'ON PIONCE ! Beugla Hareta après avoir enlevé le pansement autour de sa bouche.

\- QUOI ? Hurla l'homme dans le magnétophone, pendant que Giratina et moi terminions de nous étirer. JE BEUGLE DIEU ? TOI PAS CON PONDE ?

\- NAN ! Répondis mon cousin. ON REVEILLE PAS LES GENS A QUATRE HEURES DU MAT ! T'ATTENDRAS HUIT HEURES COMME TOUT LE MONDE !

\- PAN ? Comprit Pluton. ON MERVEILLE TAS LEGIONS ASTRES PEUR DU MAIN ? T'APPRENDRAS SUITE PLEURS POMME BOUT RONDE ?

\- Il est con ce type, grogna Hareta. VA CHIER !

\- PAPIER ?

Je m'interposais devant mon cousin pour qu'il arrête de gueuler et lui dit de laisser tomber, car j'étais à court de Lysopaïne. Il marmonna un 'Ok, ok' pendant que Newton nous sortait des sandwiches de son sac. Il y avait du Magicarpe dedans, et ça tombait super bien vu que j'arrive jamais à digérer ce truc. Je refilais donc ma part à Giratina quand le professeur eut le dos tourné, et le renégat trouva ça tellement bon qu'il piqua les autres sandwiches aussi, sauf le dernier d'Hareta qui avait réussi à l'engloutir en trois bouchées.

\- Je suggère qu'on se casse de Vestigion, proposa Newton. Pendant qu'ils nous croient toujours ici.

\- Avec Revenant ? Demanda Hareta. Si Giratina peut...

Le légendaire hocha la tête, et après quelques cascades pour grimper sur son dos, il plongea dans le sol. J'entendis un 'Aïe' qui émanait de la voix de Newton, et avec Hareta, on couvrit le pokémon de protestations quand il ressorti du sol plus loin. Il avait utilisé son pouvoir sur nous, mais pas sur l'homme, du coup Newton s'était mangé le sol de la grotte.

Comme le légendaire avait dû avoir sa dose de hurlements pour la journée, il flanqua un coup d'aile à Hareta, qui gémit un truc du style 'Pourquoi y a que moi qui me suis pris un coup ?!'.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas gueulé et qu'il ne tape pas les filles parce qu'il est bien élevé, lui répondis-je, ce qui fit grogner mon abruti de cousin.

\- Bon, est-ce que Newton pourrait aussi venir, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il au renégat.

Giratina revint le chercher en faisant la gueule, puis on se mit en route. Le professeur nous conseilla d'aller aux Colonnes Lances, car c'était un coin facilement instable niveau distorsions, et il pourrait analyser l'énergie via son PC là-bas. Je lui proposais une baie, puisque j'étais la seule qui n'avait pas mangé.

\- Merci, mais je viens d'avaler un sol en pierres, j'ai plus faim, me dit-il.

Hareta et moi on éclata de rire, pendant que le type Spectre et Dragon levait les yeux au ciel.

* * *

\- Je t'avais dit de prendre la gauche, pesta mon andouille de cousin.

\- Mais c'est la gauche, protestais-je.

\- Bah l'autre gauche ! Crétine !

Je lui mis une tape, avant de signer 'la droite, quoi...' pendant que Newton et Giratina avaient cessé depuis longtemps d'essayer de suivre les supers guides que nous étions dans les nombreuses galeries du Mont Couronné. Évidemment qu'avec le bazar engendré par la Team Galaxie, les tunnels habituels avaient été détruits et le renégat s'était révélé incapable de nous diriger là-dedans.

Au final le pokémon s'était posé et nous avait fait comprendre par mimiques qu'on avait qu'à chercher par où il fallait passer pour accéder au sommet. Newton l'avait rejoint car l'arthrose n'aidait pas vraiment pour les exercices physiques, et du coup, il ne restait qu'un abruti et sa cousine dans le circuit (Non pas que Giratina fasse de l'arthrose, enfin je crois...).

\- Je crois que c'est bon par-là..., marmonna Hareta.

\- T'es sûr ? Lui demandais-je. Parce que la dernière fois que t'as dit ça, Giratina m'a empêchée de me suicider en me retenant par le col.

\- Pourquoi déjà ?

\- Le vide... Dans le noir... Gouffre de trois cent mètres...

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Hareta passa devant, et je le suivis en le tenant par l'arrière du T-shirt. On progressa à tâtons jusqu'au moment où il mangea un mur, et on revint sur nos pas.

\- C'est bon, j'en ai marre, signais-je en me posant sur un rocher.

\- Comment ? Me demanda Newton.

Je fis un pistolet avec mes mains, et l'amenait au niveau de ma tête avant de faire le mouvement de tir pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais HS.

\- Tu sais, y a des centres d'écoute pour éviter les suicides..., commença-t-il d'un air grave mais posé.

Laisse tomber !

\- Elle dit qu'elle en a marre, traduisit Hareta.

\- Bon, je me dévoue, trancha le professeur.

Il se leva et alla dans un tunnel qu'on avait pas encore fait. Giratina se redressa et alla dans une autre galerie, pendant qu'Hareta et moi soufflions. Comme personne ne revenait, Hareta et moi décidâmes d'attendre, car on aurait pu se paumer. Newton revint en sueurs, décrétant qu'il avait dérangé une bande de Racaillous dans leur sommeil, puis on entendit le cri de Giratina.

On se mit à courir comme il le lançait de nouveau, et soudainement le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. Les 'AH !' de Newton et de mon andouille de cousin traduisirent ce que je pensais, et on atterrit brutalement sur le dos du renégat. Comme je m'étais réceptionnée sur son aile, et qu'il la bougea suite au choc, je me pris la paroi dans la tronche avant de m'effondrer le nez en sang.

Newton et Hareta grognèrent quelque chose à propos d'un truc qui colle, et quand je pus de nouveau voir sans trop de problèmes, Giratina était coincé dans une sorte de chewing gum, et les deux hommes avec lui étaient emmêlés de part et d'autre du pokémon. Je passais donc la demi-heure suivante à jouer au Docteur Méli-mélo (« dis à Newton de bouger son bras gauche vers la droite, stp Hareta, puis à Giratina de lever sa patte droite au milieu, et de rabaisser son aile pendant que Newton décale sa jambe droite devant lui pour que je le décoince »), pendant que le pokémon cessait de bouger pour mieux m'aider. Ayant dégagé Newton et Hareta, ceux-ci m'aidèrent pour aller plus vite, et on parvint à dégager le renégat.

Comme le sang coulait toujours de mon nez, et que je n'avais rien pour obstruer la chose, je ne tardais pas à avoir des vertiges. Giratina trouva une solution, et se mis à me lécher dans tous les sens, donc, je ne tardais pas à être couverte de bave bien gluante.

\- Ouah, de la bave de Giratina ! S'exclama mon cousin d'un air dégoûté, pendant que j'essayais de la virer de mes cheveux. Trop gore ! Mais énoooooooorme !

Le renégat en remit une couche, ce qui ne m'aida pas du tout à y voir grand-chose. Je reculais pour l'en empêcher de me lécher le sang une nouvelle fois, mais le pokémon fut plus rapide.

\- Dégueulasse ! Haha ! Toi qui aimes bien être propre, c'est raté ! Se moqua ce crétin de membre de la famille.

Je lui répondis en m'essuyant sur son T-shirt. Il me repoussa violemment sur les fesses en pestant qu'il faudrait au moins trois lavages pour que son vêtement soit de nouveau clean (que devrais-je dire alors?!), comme je virais la bave de mes yeux.

Comme il se moquait, je tirais la langue au renégat en pointant mon cousin du doigt. Il hocha la tête, et Hareta fut aussi arrosé, pendant que je rigolais mentalement.

\- Mitsumi! Je te hais ! Tonna-t-il, pendant que la bave coulait par succions de son corps vers le sol.

\- Vous voilà baptisés, dit gaiement Newton.

\- Alors vous..., commença mon cousin, toujours occupé à se battre avec la salive du pokémon.

\- Du calme, tenta de tempérer l'homme. C'est pas de l'air frais que je sens ?

On se figea à sa remarque, pendant que Giratina semblait confirmer ses dires. On arriva à une mince cheminée, et l'air frais se fit sentir. Une mince couche de neige pouvait être vue, et le renégat nous prit sur son dos avant d'utiliser Revenant. Quand on fut vraiment dehors, on claqua des dents (la bave n'aidait pas sur ce coup), et Newton reconnut les lieux.

\- On est à mi-chemin. Suffit de grimper là-haut et d'accéder à la deuxième partie souterraine.

Giratina s'y dirigea pendant qu'on se calait contre ses ailes (le coin le plus chaud du pokémon). On parvint vers des points d'eau que le pokémon passa en volant, puis on arriva aux Colonnes Lances. En haut se tenait Saturne.

Et l'entrée du Monde Inversé.

* * *

On se planqua dans l'entrée comme il ne nous avait pas vu, et Newton passa discrètement sa tête vers l'extérieur.

\- On peut passer par-là ? Lui demandais-je.

Newton haussa un sourcil, et Hareta fit une traduction approximative.

\- Oui, chuchota le professeur. C'est un des coins où le Monde Inversé est proche de celui de réalité, donc…

\- Il faudrait les distraire, marmonna le cousin. Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que Saturne en haut.

\- Exact ! Haut les mains !

On fit tous un bon en arrière (Giratina compris ce qui engendra un beau tremblement de terre et fit tomber tout le monde pendant quatre secondes), pendant que des membres de la Team Galaxie nous encerclaient. Le renégat devait être de bonne humeur, car il ne se lança pas dans la bagarre, ce qui n'aurait arrangé personne à ce stade. Ils étaient au moins une bonne quarantaine, et on fit ce que les gens font quand ils savent que la situation est désespérée face à l'ennemi. On leva les mains et on se rendit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ? Demanda Hareta.

\- Oh oui, nous répondit Saturne, d'excellente humeur, pendant que d'autres membres nous avaient immobilisés.

Je serrais les dents comme la corde qui me sciait les mains dans le dos était placée autour du buste, et vit que Giratina avait plus ou moins été mis hors jeu via une sorte de rayon paralysant.

\- Voyez-vous, je pense que le Monde Inversé est un coin parfait pour continuer nos recherches, reprit le commandant. Et vous Newton, vous allez pouvoir nous aider...

\- Alors là..., commença le professeur.

\- Tah, tah, tah ! Le coupa Saturne. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose…

Une lame se glissa sous le cou d'Hareta qui se raidit. Newton serra les dents, mais cessa d'argumenter.

\- Mettez-les dans l'aéronef ! Ordonna le membre de la Team Galaxie.

Je ne savais pas où ils comptaient nous emmener, mais j'eus une réaction spectaculaire en voyant que la passerelle de l'engin menait au-dessus du vide. Je me raidis d'abord, refusant d'aller plus loin vers le gouffre. Comme les hommes insistèrent en me poussant, je flanquais un coup de tête dans le ventre du premier, et ma jambe dans les parties sensibles du second.

Comme les coups m'avaient forcée à me décaler vers le vide, mon vertige me prit et ce fut 'sauve qui peut !'. Giratina se servit de la confusion générale pour attraper Saturne dans ses griffes, luttant aussi contre le rayon, et il décolla comme les membres de la Team durent le relâcher. Newton et Hareta en profitèrent aussi pour se faire la malle. Le renégat passa au-dessus de moi avec un Saturne terrorisé par la chose et le vent engendré sa vitesse me déséquilibra.

Je partis donc… Heu, en avant, et allait me ramasser contre l'une des diverses colonnes. Le type Spectre se posa, attrapa tout le monde par la peau du cou en vitesse, et une fois sur son dos, il prit le large. On se tint comme on put (bah avec les mains attachées dans le dos, quoi...), et Giratina retourna à Vestigion. Sauf que cette fois, on avait Saturne en otage.


	11. VS Team Galaxie 5

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite (sans surprise et toujours contre la T Galaxie...). Bonne lecture, merci pour la review, et amusez-vous bien...**

* * *

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Newton pour la énième fois à un Saturne plus que ligoté.

On s'était amusé pendant les trois heures précédentes à essayer de se libérer dans la grotte, et j'avais maintenant deux grosses poupées pour les mains, car Giratina avait tenté d'enlever les cordes en mordant dedans, ce qui avait un peu trop réussi.

\- Va chier ! Répondit ce dernier, pendant que le renégat déposait Hareta en bas sous sa demande.

Newton soupira, et se posa à son tour. Le membre de la Team Galaxie avait l'air un peu content de lui, et mon cousin nous apporta la solution en revenant avec Giratina.

\- C'est quoi ? Tentais-je de signer.

Hareta me jeta un regard interrogateur. En même temps, vous avez déjà essayé de pratiquer la langue des signes avec des pansements gros comme des moufles de ski ?!

\- Nécessaire à maquillage, annonça-t-il. Je crois que Saturne manque de touche féminine.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Commença ce dernier.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit mon andouille de cousin qui avait l'air d'avoir une idée géniale pour une fois. J'ai déjà maquillé plus d'une jeune damoiselle. Ça va aller tout seul. Giratina m'a même dégoté des bikinis.

\- Non ! Hurla Saturne. Je te défends de…

Newton et moi pouffèrent de rire, pendant qu'Hareta s'occupait d'appliquer du fond de teint au commandant (qui nous traita de tous les noms et nous maudit jusqu'à notre centième génération). Il mis ensuite du fard à paupière (« Evidemment que si vous bougez, ça fera plus mal », lui dit-il en retirant le pinceau de l'œil gauche), du fard pour les joues, et du mascara.

Le moment avec la pince à cils fut le plus dure, et même Giratina dû se demander comment les humains faisaient pour torturer aussi bien leurs prisonniers. Hareta lui mit ensuite du blush et du vernis à ongles, mains comme doigts de pieds.

\- On met le bikini ? Proposa Hareta, comme Saturne refusait toujours de nous dire les plans de la team.

\- NON ! Cria le commandant.

\- OUI ! Dirent Newton et Hareta, pendant que Giratina et moi hochions la tête.

\- Ah, un contre quatre, nota mon cousin. Désolé, mais c'est la majorité qui...

\- C'est bon ! Cracha Saturne, comme Hareta s'apprêtait à enlever le slip marqué de petits cœurs. On souhaite se servir du Monde Inversé comme nouvelle base.

\- Et… ? L'encouragea Newton.

Comme le commandant restait un peu trop longtemps silencieux, Hareta empoigna le slip.

\- On cherche à dominer le monde ! Lâcha précipitamment Saturne.

\- Faudrait lui faire une jolie coiffure, signais-je.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Gira ?

\- Dit quoi, ajouta Newton, pour traduire l'interrogation du légendaire.

Hareta me regarda avec des yeux ronds comme les deux autres ainsi que le commandant et j'empoignais comme je pus un mèche de cheveux avant de faire comme si je la coupais.

\- Elle dit qu'il faudrait vous faire une jolie coiffu...

\- JE VOUS HAIS ! Beugla Saturne. Oui, on veut dominer le monde sans que les gens viennent nous embêter, donc on a choisi celui de Giratina. Je vois pas où est le problème !

\- Moi si, objecta Newton en désignant le pokémon du menton. Il est juste là.

Le renégat gronda, et Saturne se raidit un peu plus.

\- Je m'excuse ! Beugla l'homme. Laissez-moi partir !

Au même moment, des cris se firent entendre. En sortant la tête, on vit que les autres commandants de la Team Galaxie étaient dehors.

\- Rendez-nous le commandant Saturne, et tout se passera bien ! Ordonna le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens.

\- Nooooooon ! Gémit notre prisonnier, mort de honte dans cet état.

On se regarda avec Hareta, avant que je sorte le sèche-cheveux avec un sourire sadique, sous les yeux amusés de Newton et Giratina. Mon cousin prit une grande inspiration, avant d'enlever le slip de Saturne.

\- AH NON ! Cria celui-ci.

\- Les cœurs sont moches, fut l'argument de mon cousin.

* * *

\- Emballé et c'est livré ! Chantonna mon cousin, en larguant via Giratina un Saturne en robe de soirée, avec coiffure et maquillage de mariage, avec un joli ensemble bikini orangé dessous.

\- Oh, je savais que Saturne était efféminé mais à ce point...

\- Mais pas du tout, commença l'homme. Ce sont eux qui...

\- On fricote avec l'ennemi, dit Pluton. Vous me ferez dix jours.

On rigola discrètement, sur le dos du renégat, derrière le champ de force toujours actif.

\- Saturne aimant les hommes au point de se travestir ? On aura tout vu..., dit un membre qui m'était inconnu.

\- JE SUIS PAS GAY BORDEL ! Hurla l'homme aux cheveux bleus. ET ENLEVEZ MOI CES CORDES !

Faut dire qu'on l'a livré attaché.

\- Une photo ! Dit Mars en sortant son portable.

On se cassa comme la Team mitraillait Saturne de photos.

\- Allez, un peu de sérieux, décréta Newton, comme on revenait dans la grotte. J'ai toutes les données nécessaires sur les trois légendes, plus mes informations personnelles lors de mes découvertes (Giratina ronfla avec mépris à ce mot) dans le Monde Inversé. Les distorsions sont aussi très présentes en-dessous du Mont Abrupt. On pourrait y aller et…

\- D'accord mais on fera quoi là-bas ? Demandais-je.

Newton fixa Hareta pour la traduction, mais ce dernier me dit :

\- Désolé Mitsumi, mais avec tes bandages, j'arrive pas à voir ce que tu veux dire.

Je pris un stylo et tentais d'écrire, mais ce dernier préféra m'échapper et se suicider en roulant hors de la caverne dans le vide.

\- Y a pas un pokémon légendaire là-bas d'ailleurs ? Demanda mon cousin. Hea... Hatr... Enfin, un truc comme ça.

Giratina hocha la tête.

\- Oui, il y a une histoire de pierre aussi je crois, continua le professeur. Si on l'enlève, on le réveille ou quelque chose de ce style.

\- Bah allons-y alors ! Signais-je.

Les deux me fixèrent avec des yeux de Magicarpe frit, donc je pris mon sac et commençais à fourrer mes affaires dedans. Ils se regardèrent, puis firent de même. Quand Giratina décolla, Hareta commença à commenter le paysage (genre 'On doit être à plus de 400 mètres d'altitude'), ce qui me fit glapir et j'enserrais sa taille comme une grosse malade, ce qui manqua de l'étouffer. Le pokémon se posa vers l'entrée de la caverne, et après qu'Hareta ai fait sortir Luxray pour recharger les batteries des lampes torches, on pénétra dans le lieu.

Newton pianotait toujours sur son PC, et on fini par arriver au coin désiré.

\- Je pense que si tu ouvres un vortex, tu devrais pouvoir rentrer chez toi, lui suggéra Newton.

\- Et pour Palkia et Dialga ? Demanda Hareta. Il faut les faire sortir, à condition qu'ils soient bien dans le Monde Inversé...

Giratina grogna un peu, avant de flanquer tout le monde sur son dos, et de tenter de passer à travers son vortex. Il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, et on manqua de se casser la figure. Il allait ré-essayer sous la demande de Newton, quand un grondement nous arrêta tous. On se retourna pour voir un pokémon marchant sur quatre pattes et crachant des flammes. Il était gris, blanc et marron et semblait nous en vouloir.

\- Heatran ! C'est ça ! S'exclama Hareta dans un moment de lucidité peu commun.

\- Heatran ? Demanda Newton. Je croyais qu'il dormait.

Visiblement non. Il nous envoya une déflagration de flammes, et sans l'Aurasphère de Giratina, il y avait quatre poulets grillés au menu.

\- ON SE TIRE ! Hurla Hareta, comme Heatran nous envoyait une nouvelle attaque.

Il me fit tomber du dos du renégat (ce qui fait quand même mal à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur) et on piqua un sprint pendant que le type Spectre utilisait Dracogriffe. Les deux légendes s'envoyèrent une série d'attaques impressionnantes, pendant que Newton faisait des recherches sur Heatran.

\- J'y suis, dit-il alors que Giratina était repoussé de plusieurs mètres par un Lance-Flammes efficace. La Pierre Magma a dû être déplacée quand Giratina a été repoussé de son vortex. Il faut la trouver et la remettre en place !

\- Ah oui ? Et on passe comment, génie ?! Signais-je, piquée au vif.

Newton haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, alors qu'on voyait Giratina sauter à pieds joints sur Heatran. Ce dernier lui carbonisa le ventre, et le renégat alla se ramasser contre la paroi dans un cri de douleur. Le type Feu utilisa Séisme, ce qui nous fit tous tomber, pendant que Giratina répondait à ça par Revenant. Il se matérialisa au-dessus d'Heatran et le plaqua au sol.

\- C'est le moment ! S'écria Hareta, pendant que le légendaire tentait de faire tenir son agresseur tranquille. À quoi elle ressemble cette pierre ?

\- Elle est d'un gris assez foncé d'après le PC..., lui répondit Newton.

Problème : toutes les pierres étaient d'un gris foncé. On se poussa pour éviter un jet de flammes et Giratina abattit l'une de ses pattes avant sur la tronche d'Heatran pour qu'il ne puisse plus nous tirer dessus. Malgré son poids, le renégat ne tarda pas à avoir des difficultés à canaliser Heatran.

\- Fais sortir tes pokémons ! Demandais-je à Hareta en pointant ses pokéballs du moufle de pansements que j'avais.

\- GO Luxray ! Pingo ! Pijako ! Aidez Giratina ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les pokémons le regardèrent comme s'il était complètement frappa-dingue.

\- Regardez-moi pas comme ça ! Se défendit-il. Faites-le, point barre !

Bref, ils douchèrent Heatran avec des attaques. Luxray le paralysa, Pingo l'effraya et Pijako endormi tout le monde (dont Newton qui était à portée de l'attaque). Pendant ce temps, je cherchais toujours la pierre qui me permettrait de rendormir le légendaire du Mont Abrupt. Heatran se réveilla et se dégagea difficilement du poids de Giratina qui pionçait toujours.

Il entreprit de s'en prendre à Hareta, et Pijako rata son attaque. J'allais vers le renégat et… Lui décrochait une tarte qui m'explosa la main. Autant taper dans un mur en titane ! Je lui tapotais l'œil (ça marche à tous les coups), et il me répondit par un coup d'aile qui m'envoya dire 'bonjour' à la paroi rocheuse.

Il se redressa ensuite avec un grognement et m'envoya accidentellement sa queue dans le dos. La suite de l'action fut plutôt confuse pour ma part, car j'essayais surtout de rester consciente. J'entendais Hareta ordonner à Pijako de lancer Brouhaha pour réveiller sa team. Quand je parvins à y voir plus clair, Pingo avait emprisonné Heatran dans de la glace. Giratina utilisa Revenant et frappa le pokémon quand il parvint à faire fondre l'attaque du type Eau. Évidemment qu'il y alla un peu fort, et Heatran se ramassa dans la flaque d'eau.

Il se prit pas mal de dégâts, et lorsque je me relevais pour chercher mon cousin et Newton, mon pied buta dans une pierre assez grosse. Je tentais de la dégager, mais elle était sacrément lourde ! Heatran se tourna vers moi, et lorgna son caillou alors que je l'empoignais à pleines mains (pas facile avec les bandages, mais c'est pas le moment de se lamenter).

J'avais la Pierre Magma en main.

Les courses-poursuites contre Giratina plus tôt m'aidèrent bien, et je ne savais absolument pas comment j'avais fait pour éviter ses attaques. Je courus avec ce putain de rocher qui devait bien peser une tonne, et arrivais vers une sorte de socle. Je m'étalais devant la chose et la pierre alla rouler dessus. Au moment où Heatran s'apprêtait à me cramer, il disparu dans une lumière dorée.

\- Pff, fut la seule chose qui me vint à la bouche.

\- Mitsumi ! M'appela Hareta au loin.

J'allais vers la source des cris, pendant que Giratina faisait l'état de ses blessures personnelles. Il était brûlé à plusieurs endroits, dont la tête. Quant aux pokémons d'Hareta, ils avaient l'air de bien aller.

\- Bien vu, me dit-il, le pouce levé.

J'hochais la tête, et me mis à souffler. On avait failli passer au four, et j'étais en nage. Surtout j'avais soif. Mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

\- Newton ! Signais-je.

\- Merde ! S'exclama mon cousin. Il est où ? Newton !

\- Utilise la vision Rayon-X de Luxray ! Lui demandais-je. On le trouvera.

\- Okay.

Le pokémon se mit à scruter tous les coins et recoins de la caverne, jusqu'au moment où Giratina l'arrêta. Luxray grogna à son adresse, mais le renégat secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avec un cri rauque, et le type Electrique abaissa sa tête d'un air triste devant Hareta. C'est vrai que Giratina est le maître de la mort…

On resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce que je dise à Hareta qu'il nous fallait aller dans le Monde Inversé pour libérer Palkia et Dialga des griffes de la Team Galaxie. Il me sortit une réponse incompréhensible à cause des larmes qui coulaient de nos joues, et finalement on finit par la langue des signes.

\- Okay, Giratina..., dit Hareta après avoir séché plus ou moins ses larmes. On va aller dans ton monde. Il faut trouver Palkia et Dialga et les libérer.

Je confirmais, et le renégat nous ouvrit un vortex. On se laissa tomber sur la première plate forme, et on se mit à marcher dans la même direction. Hareta avait fait rentrer ses pokémons pour plus de discrétion et qu'ils puissent récupérer. On progressa plus ou moins à l'aveuglette, et je ne connaissais pas assez les coins pour savoir où passer sans problèmes.

Je finis par reconnaître le coin où je dormais. Après quelques acrobaties (j'étais trop triste pour être importunée par mon vertige), on arriva vers la cascade et on but à longs traits (pokémons compris). On passa dans le cimetière et on dégota quelques potions. On les utilisa sur les pokémons d'Hareta, et on se remit en route.

On alla dans des coins qui ne me disaient rien, et on finit par trouver ce qu'on cherchait. Palkia et Dialga étaient effectivement dans des cages, surveillés par deux membres de la Team Galaxie. Et le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens était là.

\- Saleté de mômes ! Et de renégat ! Ils vont voir s'ils viennent par-là..., jurait-il.

Hareta et moi nous nous regardâmes, avant de nous rapprocher discrètement. Je pris une pierre dans la main, et lui fit signe. Il hocha la tête, et j'envoyais le caillou contre une paroi. Les membres se retournèrent, alertes, et mon cousin fila en courant se rapprocher des cages.

Je virais mes pansements, car ils allaient me gêner, et réitérais l'opération. Cette fois, ils se levèrent, et Hareta profita de leurs bruits pour se coller contre les portes des cages. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au verrou et jura silencieusement.

\- Il faut un passe, signais-je comme je le pouvais. Il faut un passe pour ouvrir la cage !

Il me fit le signe de plongée indiquant que tout était okay pour lui, et maintenant, il nous fallait une diversion. Je saisis la lampe torche, et l'allumais pour projeter la lumière contre une paroi.

 _Pourvu qu'il comprenne,_ pensais-je, en formant un mini Giratina avec les bandages et faisant des jeux d'ombre avec.

Hareta compris (de moins en moins débile ce cousin en fait), et il se mit à imiter les grondements de Giratina. Les membres de la Team Galaxie se mirent à paniquer et coururent dans tous les sens. Hareta prit un bâton, et en assomma un. Il le fouilla, mais bien sûr, c'était Pluton qui avait le passe. Mon parenté familial assomma le deuxième et je sautais sur Pluton quand il passa à ma portée. Je vis que mon cousin s'apprêtait à m'aider en l'assommant.

\- Tiens bon Mitsumi ! Hurla Hareta en m'assenant le bâton sur la tronche, car Pluton avait bougé la sienne au dernier moment.

...

Aïe...


	12. VS Team Galaxie (end) et Lugia

**Bonsoir à tous, la suite, fin contre la Team Galaxie, visite express de Lugia, et... Partie triste, sortez vos mouchoirs (ouais c'est pas dans l'ordre, mais c'est pas grave). Merci pour la review d'Ange qui fait plaisir, ainsi qu'à la personne qui a eut la gentillesse de déplacer le curseur de sa souris sur 'follow' et qui a cliqué dessus dans le procès.**

 **Après juste un petit message, cette fiction est assez longue (elle prenait plus de 70 pages sur mon document, donc vous avez qu'à voir...). Je la publie donc très régulièrement, et arrivera un moment où la publication rattrapera l'écrit, et je la mettrais en pause, puisque c'est mon objectif.**

 **Le plus dur est de trouver des scénarios entre un Pokémon et une personne (quels qu'ils soient), et d'en faire quelque chose de potable, sans oublier la malchance...**

 **Donc, j'avoue que j'ai plus d'une vingtaine de pages en avance, mais que les idées se tarissent. Si jamais vous en avez suggérez, je ferais de mon mieux, en précisant qui a eu l'idée bien sûr, puisqu'elle ne m'appartiendra pas (on reste sérieux, pas comme Zéro qui voulait se rendre maître d'un tas de cailloux et gouverner tout seul... Comme un c**).**

 **En tout cas vos vues (environ 170 je crois), et les reviews sont motivantes. Je n'aurais qu'une conclusion: c'est bon pour la santé, abusez-en!**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'ouvris lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Je tentais de bouger, mais quelque chose me retint au sol. Hareta était penché sur moi, et je vis derrière Palkia, Dialga et Giratina qui ne se battaient pas pour une fois.

Les trois dragons se jetèrent des regards hostiles, mais visiblement ils attendaient que je me réveille. Je tentais de me redresser, mais un vertige me prit, et mon cousin dû me soutenir.

\- Sait passé quoi ? Demandais-je en signant.

\- J'ai réussi à assommer Pluton et libérer les deux dragons. On a dû casser quelques colonnes pour faire comprendre à Giratina qu'il pouvait venir. On s'est chargé de la Team Galaxie. La police secrète doit arrêter les derniers maintenant. On est dans la Grotte Retour.

Je me mis difficilement debout, et regardait Palkia et Dialga mieux que ça. En portant ma main à ma tête, je vis que j'avais un tissu en sang (le résultat du coup sans doute). Je soupirais en les détaillant. Palkia était violet et rose, debout sur ses pattes arrières, et avait des ailes assez fines, là où Dialga était bleu et gris acier, sur ses quatre pattes fermement ancrées dans le sol. Ils s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, défiant Giratina de venir les attaquer à un contre deux.

Le renégat me lança un cri enthousiaste, suivit d'un coup de langue qui me fit retomber sur les fesses et manqua de m'assommer sous le choc de la chute.

\- On devrait aller dans un Centre Pokémon, me dit mon cousin. Vu le coup, j'ai peur que t'ai des séquelles...

Je hochais distraitement la tête, pendant qu'il me remettait difficilement sur mes jambes, et il me soutint jusqu'à la sortie de la Grotte Retour. Les trois légendes de Sinnoh nous emboîtèrent le pas. Au final, Giratina me prit sur son dos, et Hareta monta sur Palkia. Dialga nous salua et s'envola, pendant que le renégat lançait un soufflement de mépris.

Ils décollèrent pendant qu'Hareta hurlait de joie, et je me laissais reposer contre la base des ailes du renégat. Je fixais le sol sans aucune crainte, ce qui me surprit.

\- Ça va Mitsumi ? Me demanda-t-il, comme Palkia planait côte à côte de Giratina.

Je lui répondis par un signe affirmatif, avant de continuer à scruter le paysage. L'arrivée des deux légendaires (surtout ma monture en fait), provoqua une belle panique à Rivamar, mais quand Hareta eu expliqué la situation au centre, ils me mirent sur une civière, et je ne me rappelais plus de la suite.

* * *

Au final, j'avais eu pas mal de contusions, dont un violent choc sur mon crâne qui avait annulé mon vertige. On salua Palkia qui repartit avec ce son de clochettes si particulier, puis on retourna vers Giratina trois jours plus tard. Le légendaire fut content de nous voir, et – miracle – Hareta fut autorisé à dormir à mes côtés, et donc celui du légendaire depuis le Monde Inversé.

Certains jours, on faisait de longues sorties et on s'amusait à voir défiler Sinnoh sous nos yeux. D'autres Giratina se comportait en vrai toutou fou et il nous piquait des objets pour qu'on lui courre après. On explosa de rire le jour où le slip de Saturne atterrit dans le Monde Inversé et le renégat s'en occupa en le mettant en pièces.

On faisait aussi des parties de cache-cache (Giratina gagnait toujours avec Revenant) et on alla même voir mon oncle Patrick. Au final, Saturne n'avait pas pu être capturé par les forces de police secrètes, et ça assombrissait le tableau.

La chose arriva un jour qu'Hareta demanda à Giratina s'il pouvait sortir un moment. Je ne l'accompagnais pas, car je me sentais vaseuse, et je vis le truc via une bulle. Saturne avait poignardé mon cousin dans le dos. J'en lâchais un 'non' étranglé par mon mutisme, et le renégat qui vit l'action du commandant, vola au secours de mon cousin.

Il revint beaucoup plus tard, et forma une bulle que je n'avais jamais vue. Elle me toucha et je m'écroulais dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

J'étais sur une surface blanche, et une voix m'interpella.

\- Mitsumi ! Ça va ?!

\- Hareta ! M'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce que... ? Je parle ?

J'allais vers mon cousin, et on se fit un énorme câlin.

\- Tu vas bien ? J'ai vu Saturne qui..., commençais-je, toujours surprise du timbre de ma voix.

\- Il ne m'a pas raté, m'expliqua mon cousin. Tu sais, là où tu vas pouvoir aller, je ne pourrais que te regarder...

\- Hareta...

\- Giratina contrôle la mort, mais il ne peut pas me ramener vers toi. Ça serait contraire aux lois...

Je me mis à pleurer.

\- Il efface les souvenirs des mortels sauf les noms, tu sais… Mais il accepte que je suive tes déplacements, jusqu'au jour où…

\- C'est... C'est sympa de sa part..., pleurais-je. Et… Tu as vu Newton ?

\- Oui, mais il ne se souvient de rien... Il ne faut plus pleurer Mitsumi. Giratina s'est occupé de Saturne.

\- Pourquoi ?! Sanglotais-je. Pourquoi...

\- C'est comme ça, me dit Hareta. On se reverra bientôt, ne t'en fait pas. Je dois y aller maintenant, avec qu'Arceus ne se doute que nous ayons parlé. On n'a pas le droit, c'est contraire aux lois. A plus Mitsumi. Sois courageuse ! Je te regarderai de là. Bye.

Je le relâchais lentement, et regardais lentement son image s'effacer. Je luis fis signe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement, puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Je passais les jours suivants à moitié-déprimée. Mon cousin me manquait énormément, et je regrettais tous les moments où je l'avais traité d'abruti et d'andouille. Giratina me ficha la paix, surveillant son monde et réparant les dégâts de la Team Galaxie.

Un soir, on se fit des marshmallows grillés vers Vestigion. Les habitants n'avaient pas reconstruit la statue, et pour cause – l'Orbe Platiné y brillait de milles feux. Ils avaient donc protégé ce dernier. Ça expliquait aussi la puissance du champ de force. L'Orbe Platiné avait agit comme une antenne, et avait permis au renégat de se protéger. Donc il l'avait laissé là. Giratina avait réussi à avoir quelque chose de dédié à lui-même. Il attrapa un marshmallow et se brûla la langue. Je le regardait sans vraiment faire gaffe, pendant qu'il recrachait la chose, et soufflais sur le mien pour lui montrer comment faire.

Il prit une grande inspiration et la bourrasque envoya tout le monde dehors (pokémons sauvages venus flairer la bonne odeur et moi-même). Il me rattrapa et me lança un regard désolé. Je lui répondis en lui grattant le dessus de la tête. Il se mit à gronder de plaisir, donc j'y allais plus fort.

Sérieux. Giratina ronronnait ! Je plaquais mes deux mains sur sa tête et frottais comme une malade jusqu'à ce que mes doigts brûlent.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

Ces coups voulaient signifier deux choses : ou la police secrète s'appliquait à défoncer sauvagement votre porte en ce moment même alors que vous êtes innocemment en train de lire cette fiction, ou bien Giratina frappait violemment le sol de sa queue comme un chien super heureux. Je souris pour la première fois depuis la mort de mon cousin, et après une pause, frottait sa tête à nouveau. Il me flanqua un coup de langue amical, et je parvins à lâcher quelques bribes de rire rauque.

Il m'arrivait de rêver d'Hareta, mais c'étaient des rêves heureux, et je parvins à me faire à l'idée que je ne le reverrai que là haut. Je profitais aussi de mon absence de vertige suite au coup reçu sur la tête, pour parcourir le Monde Inversé et le réel quand Giratina voulait bien sortir. Je croisais plein de pokémons sauvages, ce qui était franchement cool et on eu même la chance d'apercevoir Lugia un jour qu'on passait vers ce que les gens du coin nommaient 'Les Iles Orange'.

Il vint nous voir de loin, et plana au-dessous de nous. Je fis signe à Giratina d'accélérer et faisais un coucou de la main au pokémon de la région. Il chantonna et nous rattrapa pour nous doubler, avant de nous attendre plus loin. Le renégat se piqua au jeu et les deux se coursèrent pendant de longues minutes. Évidemment que Lugia gagna au niveau de sa vitesse, et on aperçu aussi les trois oiseaux légendaires, qui disparurent à la vue du type Spectre.

Lugia nous largua dans un dédale de glace et on passa les quelques heures suivantes à se mirer dans nos reflets déformés tout en cherchant la sortie. Pire quand dans le Palais des Glaces lors des attractions de fêtes foraines. Au final, Giratina en eu marre et fis ce qu'il faisait quand il voulait sortir sans se prendre la tête. Il défonça la glace sur un long chemin, ravagea la moitié du coin, et décolla, ce qui fit grogner Lugia.

Il nous envoya une série de tornades, puis Giratina le convainquit d'arrêter ça en le percutant de tout son poids. Enfin, les trois oiseaux légendaires se ramenèrent dans le conflit, et je tâchais de m'installer confortablement avec le renégat sur un pan de glace, pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient des coups électriques, de glace et de flammes entremêlés de tornades. Puis quand tous ce beau monde fut épuisé, Lugia y alla pour les arrêter, ils se mirent à trois contre un, tentèrent de se faire le joli pokémon censé être leur gardien.

Et quand ils furent vraiment tous claqués, Giratina se jeta au combat et les explosa au sens propre. Donc Lugia ne râla plus jamais quand le renégat se mettait à casser la glace...


	13. VS Arceus et Regigigas

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite. Merci pour le commentaire, et amusez-vous bien.**

* * *

Un autre jour, on se balada du côté de Floraville, et un groupe de Galopas broutait en bas. Giratina s'arrêta pour boire, et sans le vouloir, il me fit tomber avec sa queue. Je partais donc devant moi, et atterris sur le dos de l'étalon dominant. Il passa les cinq minutes suivantes à m'envoyer des ruades pour me virer de son dos, et je tins bon.

Le renégat voulut venir à ma rescousse et le Galopa prit peur. Il partit donc comme une bille (j'vous jure, il a même dit 'Bip-Bip ! En tirant la langue à Giratina') et galopa comme un taré dans le champ de fleurs. Sa queue (qui s'était enflammée sous le coup de la peur) brûla les fleurs, et on eu des protestations de la part de Shaymins sous leur forme céleste (je sus ce que c'était quand ils se présentèrent télépathiquement).

Quand le Galopa me fit enfin tomber, son groupe arriva, et Giratina dû livrer un gros combat pour qu'ils arrêtent de s'en prendre à moi. Je remerciais vivement le renégat en m'inclinant, et me mis à cueillir des baies. Le soir, je parvins à faire des Poffins potables (on y arrive toujours mieux quand on est seule et concentrée), et les donnais à Giratina qui partit en vrilles et en loopings.

La routine recommençait, et le renégat allait de nouveau chercher des noises à Palkia et Dialga quand il les voyait. On eu même une visite express d'Arceus qui avait décidé de recréer une statue sur la place de Vestigion.

Quand c'est arrivé, on était dehors avec Giratina, donc le type Spectre alla vers le créateur de Sinnoh. Ce dernier voulait refaire la statue Palkia/Dialga, mais l'orbe de Giratina gênait. Le renégat refusa de l'enlever, puis Dialga et Palkia arrivèrent à leur tour là-dessus. Ils se prirent la tête à trois et Arceus et moi commandâmes du pop-corn jusqu'à ce que les trois légendes soient complètement à plat.

Il attendit un bon moment, pendant que je m'étais mise à l'abri de leurs attaques, puis finalement, il fit un Jugement Dernier, ce qui explosa bien la tronche des deux dragons contrôlant le temps et l'espace. Giratina fut le seul à ne pas subir de dégâts, mais Arceus y remédia avec une Punition qui flanqua tout le monde au tapis. Quand ils furent bien sonnés, il leur commanda de ne pas recommencer ou sinon il les transformerait en Magicarpe débile incapable d'évoluer, ce qui calma les trois légendes et les blessa dans leur amour propre.

Chose peu courante, Giratina aida Palkia à se redresser, et les trois se mirent au garde-à-vous devant le Dieu.

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, ça sera une fresque qui trônera au milieu de la place, décréta Arceus.

Palkia commença à grogner, mais le dieu dit :

\- La ferme ou je t'envoie dans le Monde Inversé y passer le restant de tes jours.

Le dragon violet s'éloigna brutalement de Giratina et alla se planquer derrière Dialga qui repoussa Palkia devant lui. Je vis des gens venir lentement vers nous. Maintenant que je le note, les maisons commençaient à être reconstruites. Je vis certains prendre des Pokédex et les pointer sur tous les pokémons de la place. Je constatais aussi que je me tenais à côté d'Arceus et que je me sentais vraiment... Petite. Je me décalais du pokémon Alpha qui lança :

\- Il est où le maire de cette ville ? Tonna Arceus. Au lieu de vous planquer comme des êtres faiblards et chétifs.

\- I… Ici !

Un homme fut brutalement poussé en avant et arriva à mes côtés.

\- Bonjour, me dit-il avant de regarder Arceus, l'air de ne pas trop y croire.

\- On voudrait faire installer une fresque représentant les légendaires de la région. TOUS les légendaires, et pas que Palkia et Dialga, décréta le pokémon Alpha.

\- Heu... Oui… Quelle... Quelle taille ? Parvint à balbutier le gars en me serrant le bras si fort que je lui écrasais le pied pour qu'il arrête.

\- Mais celle que tu veux ! Tu crois peut-être que j'y connais quelque chose en architecture ?! Gronda Arceus. J'en ai juste marre que ces trois là (il montra le trio de la tête) se prennent toujours le chou et me réveille ! Donc plus de statue. En plus elle était moche, rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Palkia et Dialga eurent une tête scandalisée, pendant que Giratina... Pouffait, je pense. Vous savez, ce fameux bruit de moteur de voiture qui tousse.

\- Parfaitement, vous étiez moches, dit le pokémon Alpha aux deux dragons. Maintenant filez, j'ai quelque chose d'autre à régler avec Giratina...

Tout le monde fila, dont moi jusqu'au moment où quelque chose me tira en arrière. Arceus venait d'user de Psycho pour me faire rester sur place.

\- On ne va pas discuter ici...

Le dieu nous téléporta.

* * *

On arriva aux Colonnes Lances, désertes depuis qu'on avait libéré – enfin on, Hareta – avait libéré Palkia et Dialga et permis à Giratina de rentrer chez lui.

\- Il t'a fait mal ? Me dit Arceus.

\- Hein ? Répondis-je en signant.

\- Réponds-moi par télépathie, m'ordonna-t-il.

\- Pas du tout, Giratina est même sympa !

\- Vraiment ? Il ne t'as jamais... Cherchée ? Tenta Arceus.

\- Au début, mais il est gentil. Il m'a même défendue quand il le fallait ! Et il nous a aidé avec Hareta et Newton (j'eus une pensée triste pour ces deux là) à libérer Palkia et Dialga.

\- Je l'ai vu, admis Arceus par pensées, pendant que Giratina gardait ses yeux rivés sur nous.

J'étais sûre qu'il n'entendait pas ce qu'on disait.

\- Exact, me dit le dieu qui lisait dans mes pensées. Il faut que je te remercie pour ce que tu as fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Néanmoins, Giratina doit te laisser partir. Il n'a pas le droit de te retenir chez lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, bien qu'il soit devenu un poil plus tolérant envers les gens et les pokémons depuis que tu es avec lui.

\- Vous savez, ça ne me dérange pas. Habituellement, j'ai la poisse en extérieur, mais ça va mieux ces temps-ci.

Ne parlons pas des derniers jours où j'ai faillis mourir plus d'une fois. Arceus eu l'air surpris de mes réponses.

\- Tu souhaites rester avec le renégat ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- S'il le veut. Sinon, je reprends ma routine. Ça va être dur...

\- C'est Hareta et Newton, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais silencieusement la tête. Arceus soupira, et me dit :

\- Ça serait une entorse aux règles, mais… Tu as rendu service à mes trois enfants de différentes manières, et je ne peux l'omettre. Tu retrouveras ton cousin dans le Monde Inversé. Quant à Newton, il vivra de nouveau chez lui, là où il en était avant de vous rencontrer. Tu pourras le voir bien sûr, mais il ne se souviendra pas de vous, et c'est mieux ainsi.

Je m'inclinais profondément devant Arceus.

\- Je suis quand même surpris que tu acceptes de rester auprès de Giratina après ce qu'il a fait…

\- Qu'a-t-il fait ?! Demandais-je télépathiquement.

\- Il te le montreras le jour où il le voudra. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Merci Mitsumi.

Il y eu un échange télépathique entre les deux légendaires, puis Arceus retourna dans sa dimension. Giratina me plaça tristement sur son dos, et lorsque je retrouvais Hareta, il ne se joignis pas à nous. On pleura à ne plus en finir tous les deux, puis on décida de retourner voir le dragon.

\- Demande-lui ce qui ne va pas ? Signais-je à Hareta.

Le renégat tourna sa tête pour ne plus nous voir.

\- Je crois que ça a quelque chose en rapport avec ce que m'a dit Arceus, lui expliquais-je.

Je lui relatais la conversation télépathique avec le pokémon Alpha. Hareta me répondit par la langue des signes :

\- Laissons-le. À mon avis, il a fait quelque chose de pas bien, et il hésite à savoir si il doit nous le dire ou pas. Il doit avoir peur que ça influe sur nos pensées vis à vis de lui.

Giratina baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Pas de problème s'il veut pas nous le dire, dit-lui stp.

Hareta fit la traduction, et on laissa Giratina tout seul.

* * *

Il passa les jours suivants à venir nous voir sans pour autant rester avec nous, et au final, je repris les quilles en bois, et retrouvais le ballon. Il s'était dégonflé depuis tout ce temps, donc Hareta fit jouer ses capacités respiratoires pour lui redonner sa forme d'origine. On se mit à faire une partie de bowling, mais Giratina refusa de venir nous voir pour jouer avec nous.

Partie de bowling qui finit en pugilat, car on s'étripait toujours autant quand il s'agissait de réglementation sur le jeu. À la fin, je faisais des services de volley en mode tennis, et Hareta chopa le ballon avec le pied pour partir en courant.

\- Il est dans les coins, signais-je comme j'entendais une masse d'air glisser.

Giratina avait dû se rendre invisible. On continua les passes, jusqu'au moment où j'envoyais accidentellement le ballon dans le vide. Le renégat plongea et nous le rendit. Hareta lui lança à nouveau, et lorsqu'il le rendit à mon cousin, je tentais de le choper.

Mon parenté familial se mit à alterner les passes main-droite, main-gauche pour m'empêcher de le prendre, et l'envoya au pokémon. Giratina finit par se piquer au jeu, et on se passa le ballon par tous les moyens possibles. La partie prit fin quand le renégat attrapa le ballon un peu trop fort entre ses griffes, et l'éclata. Il y eu un blanc, puis on éclata de rire devant un pokémon qui ne comprenait plus rien à notre réaction. Il avait l'air moins triste, et accepta qu'on dorme à côté de lui.

On s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne plus poser la question au pokémon, et on retourna vers Frimapic. La neige était bien tombée, et je vous laisse deviner ce qu'on allait faire avec la luge qu'Hareta avait trouvée et moi retapée (après DIX-SEPT coups de marteau sur ma main au lieu de la pointe, de la part de mon abr... Heu, cousin).

Il y avait une méga-pente et Hareta nous laissa en plan pour la dévaler. Giratina me lança un regard interrogateur, et mon cousin revint pour me donner la luge. D'abord, elle m'échappa des mains, donc je dus courir après pour la rattraper, dérapais, me cassais la figure et terminais en mode grosse boule de neige, donc le renégat dû venir et casser la neige pour me sortir de là. Ensuite, comme il était sympa, il me remonta en volant, moi et la luge, pour déraper à son tour et embarquer tout le monde en bas (et croyez-moi, Giratina ne fait pas partie des poids plume, vraiment pas), et au final, quand on se remis enfin de ça (surtout moi qui me suis bouffé les pattes avant du pokémon là où Hareta s'était fait éjecter plus haut), je pris la luge avec la ferme intention de dévaler cette pente à mon tour.

Je pris donc une grande inspiration, me plaçai mal sur la luge, fut aidée par Hareta qui me donna de l'élan pour que je parte comme une dératée alors que la pente devait bien être à 30 % (clin d'oeil aux conducteurs), fonçai à tombeau ouvert, et me mangeai (bien sûr) le seul arbre visible sur 200 km². Et comme je dus le percuter à au moins 100 k/h, ça fait mal que voulez-vous. Je me prit la neige en plein sur la tronche, et Giratina qui arrivait en dévalant la pente, s'arrêta pile poil au dessus de moi. J'étais en train de me dire que j'avais eu de la chance pour une fois, avant de remarquer qu'il avait couché le sapin après m'avoir poussée dessus vers la cime, et que quand il vira ses augustes fesses du végétal, ce dernier se redressa brutalement, et ça donna un peu ça :

NOUVEAU A FRIMAPIC : MITSUMI LA FEMME OBUS. CAPABLE DE SURVOLER VOS VILLES ET D'ATTEINDRE LE 500 K/H EN VOL.

Je partis donc en volant je ne sais où, me cassais la figure dans un temple et me demandais depuis quand les murs étaient blancs avec de la mousse verte autour.

\- Regigigas !

J'eus ma réponse, et fut éjectée par le pokémon légendaire du coin. Je crois qu'il dors dans un temple, ou un truc comme ça. Enfin, il me flanqua dehors avec sa force prodigieuse, si prodigieuse que quand il m'envoya valdinguer contre Giratina, ce dernier recula de trois bons mètres, alors que je perdais connaissance après m'être écrasée comme une merde sur son poitrail.

* * *

On cessa les jeux d'extérieur (remarquez, je peux pas dire ça, puisqu'on est TOUJOURS en extérieur), les jeux brutaux, on va dire, pour se consacrer à des choses plus calmes. Genre Papier, Caillou, Ciseau. Mais comme Giratina ne pouvait pas vraiment y jouer...

On fit donc une maison avec des livres (faut bien s'occuper) et Hareta finit avec des citations littéraires.

\- Les mots ne peuvent nous blesser, Mitsumi.

Je lui ai jeté un dictionnaire à la gueule. Il a vite changé d'avis. Par contre, je compris le sens du poids de la culture quand il me courut après pour se venger et que les livres nous tombèrent dessus. Au final, on fit une statue – genre tipi indien – avec et on chercha d'autres objets. On trouva une palette en bois, et des bidons vides, donc on se fit un radeau. Giratina arriva, et Hareta lui dit qu'il fallait mettre le bateau à l'eau.

\- Allez Mitsumi, monte dessus ! Me demanda-t-il après que le renégat se soit posé vers la forge Fuego.

\- Jamais de la vie, rétorquais-je. On va finir à la flotte.

Mon cousin soupira avant de monter dessus et de dire :

\- Larguez les amarres !

Le radeau parti en avant sous le coup de pouce du pokémon qui le poussa, et je me mis au garde-à-vous comme Hareta nous faisait un remake de Jack Sparrow dans Pirates des Caraïbes, avant d'arriver à Port Royal. Il chopa un rhume, et on dû se sécher à la forge, là où le gars partis dans ses explications sur le comment du pourquoi il forgeait le métal grâce aux pokémons.

Il fut super content de voir Giratina (une fois n'est pas coutume) et nous servit des gâteaux en attendant qu'Hareta sèche grâce aux flammes.

\- Il a voulu faire un radeau, expliquais-je sur un bout de papier au gars, captivé par le renégat.

\- Et ça a fini à l'eau... Faut dire qu'en construire un sans plan...

Il revint avec le livre 'Le radeau pour les Nuls' (décidément, c'est une manie ici ou quoi?!) qu'Hareta se mit à lire alors que je terminais mon thé.

\- Si vous voulez voir du paysage, nous conseilla le gars. Vous pourriez aller du côté du Mont Couronné. Pas aux Colonnes Lances, mais il y a un autre coin mystérieux là-bas qui débouche sur une vue magnifique. La légende dit que ce coin recèle des secrets oubliés, mais qu'on ne peut y aller sans le consentement d'un légendaire.

Giratina grogna, avant de se mettre à boire. Comme mon cousin était sec, je remerciais le gars qui nous dit de ne pas hésiter à revenir.

\- Il avait l'air content d'avoir vu un pokémon..., commenta Hareta.

\- Il m'a dit qu'on ne venait pas souvent le voir dans le coin, expliquais-je.

On repartit mais quand Hareta demanda à Giratina où était ce fameux coin, le renégat changea de route, et s'éloigna du Mont Couronné. Mon cousin fut malade comme un Démolosse et refila son angine à tout le monde (légendaire compris), et l'infirmière de Rivamar se demanda comment Giratina avait fait son compte pour choper ça.


	14. VS Giratina 2

**Coucou les gens, la suite. Je crois que c'est l'un des passages les plus cool niveau action.**

 **Merci à Ange pour la review, et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Un autre jour, on se décida à aller voir les geysers vers la Route Victoire. Évidemment que ce fut plus cool car Giratina s'était posé à plus de deux mille mètres de hauteur, donc on avait une vue imprenable. On vit les géants cracher leur eau, et on fut interrompus par un gars qui se tenait à une patte de son Etourvol.

\- Pas possible ! Combat pokémon ! Tonna-t-il quand il vit Giratina à nos côtés.

\- Déjà, on dit bonjour quand on est poli..., signais-je.

\- Hum ? Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle ! Me dit-il, avant de se poser non loin du renégat. Allez, amènes-toi mauviette !

\- Mauviette ! Répétais-je via les signes. Tu vas voir, enfoiré !

\- Heu..., intervint Hareta. Elle dit que... Elle veut bien vous combattre mais…

\- T'as peur, hein ?!

Giratina leva les yeux au ciel, se contentant de se relever pour faire face à l'excité de service.

\- Je vais lui péter les deux jambes, il va voir !

\- Mitsumi dit que Giratina ne lui appartient pas…, traduisit Hareta.

\- Sérieux ?!

Peut-être Hareta n'aurait-il pas dû dire ça…

Giratina passa l'heure suivante à se battre contre les six pokémons du gars, avant de se bouffer des pokéballs dans la tête toutes les deux minutes. Le renégat commençait à en avoir marre, et je fis une chose très intelligente, une fois de plus. Je sautais sur le gars pour le faire cesser, le morceau de sol sur lequel on était partit en avant, et on dérapa sur la plate forme improvisée.

On tomba et le geyser qui était en-dessous de nous cracha un violent jet qui nous fit revenir à la hauteur d'Hareta et de Giratina qui levèrent d'un même élan leur tête respective pour nous suivre du regard.

\- Bonjour Mitsumi ! Me dit-il.

Le geyser cessa de cracher et on retomba en criant pour le gars, pendant que les têtes de Giratina et d'Hareta s'abaissaient pour voir où on allait.

\- Au revoir Mitsumi !

Crétin !

Heureusement qu'on avait un pokémon sympa. Giratina plongea et me récupéra, ainsi que l'autre Tartuffle. Il hurla comme les griffes nous serraient fermement, et hurla même après que le renégat l'ai lâché sur le sol, puis continua d'hurler pendant qu'on mangeait (bein ouais, on voulait se faire une bouffe en voyant les geysers et Giratina lui écrasait accidentellement le pied), et au final, ce fut le surimi qui lui fit fermer sa gueule, quand je lui enfonçait le truc bien profond dans le gosier. Il passa les dix minutes suivantes à s'étouffer, avant que mon cousin réagisse et lui fasse un massage cardiaque.

\- Sérieux ?! Vous restez avec Giratina ?! Nous dit-il en tapant dans la part supplémentaire qu'Hareta avait prévue au cas où, quand il fut remis de tout ça.

Et ouais. Certains font des courses pour manger, nous on traîne avec un légendaire, et le plus violent de la quatrième génération en plus. La classe, hein ? Enfin, il se présenta comme un spécialiste de combats aériens, et tenta de nous expliquer la subtilité de la chose. Et en tout cas, j'ai effectivement appris quelque chose. Ce gars est le prof le plus soporifique au monde.

Giratina se mit à ronfler au troisième mot, Hareta au quatrième, et je suivis le mouvement au point. Quand on se réveilla, Giratina n'était plus là.

* * *

\- Ouhou ! Giratina ! Où es-tu ?! Giratina ?!

Hareta et moi cessâmes de tourner en rond en haut des chutes. Au final, quand on vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'empreintes de légendaire, on se décida à descendre du rocher, et à chercher via Pijako la trace du gars. Le plan fut adopté, mais bien sûr, le pokémon n'en trouva trace.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il avait une Master Ball, cet enfoiré !

Heureusement que j'étais muette, sinon j'aurais réveillé Arceus en personne. Et vu la fureur qui me faisait bouillir intérieurement, le gars allait être un humain en voie d'extinction si on le retrouvait. Enfin, le cousin eut une théorie un peu bizarre, mais ce fut la seule qui nous vint en tête.

\- Palkia ! Dialga ! Au secours !

Ça marchera jamais... Et pourtant... Les deux pokémons contrôlant le temps et l'espace se posèrent devant nous. On plana, et aidés de Pijako, on parvint à retrouver le gars qui, effectivement, avait bel et bien bouclé Giratina dans une Master Ball. Il pesta et envoya Darkrai – rien que ça – au combat, mais Hareta possédant Pijako – d'un type Normal contre un Spectre – la bataille fut plutôt égale. L'homme n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, et n'avait appris que des attaques Spectre à son pokémon, là où Hareta en avait plusieurs en réserve.

Un légendaire contre un piaf. Tous deux finirent K.O, et la chance fut avec nous jusqu'au moment où le gars s'énerva – tous ses pokémons ayant été épuisés par le combat contre Giratina beaucoup plus tôt – donc il envoya le renégat contre nous. En jaillissant de sa pokéball, il effraya Luxray, Pingo et Pijako. Hareta pesta, pendant que le renégat se refusait à nous battre. Palkia et Dialga grondèrent face à Giratina, attendant qu'il exécute une attaque.

\- Je te conseille de m'obéir, marmonna l'homme d'un air mauvais.

Je le vis appuyer sur la Master Ball. En fait, il y avait ajouté un gadget qui fit gronder le renégat. Un courant électrique jaillit de la capsule et blessa Giratina. La lueur habituelle de ses yeux fut remplacée par un regard plus que méchant.

\- Ce regard..., tressaillit Hareta.

\- Et oui, non seulement, je suis spécialiste de combats aériens, mais en plus, j'aime beaucoup trafiquer les balls. Cette fonction me permet d'obliger Giratina à obéir. Utilise Revenant.

Le renégat disparu de notre champ de vision, et sans la distortion spatiale de Palkia, ça aurait sûrement fait très mal. Dialga utilisa Hurle Temps et projeta Giratina en arrière.

\- Il faut l'arrêter ! Dis-je en signant à Hareta. Réponds par la langue des signes.

\- Ok, mais comment ? Il ne nous loupera pas.

Giratina envoya un Dracogriffe à Palkia qui se retrouva avec une aile en sang. Dialga utilisa Luminocanon, pendant que le dragon violet s'apprêtait à lancer Spatio-Rift.

\- Dialga, Palkia ! Écoutez-moi, supplia Hareta. Lancez Dracosouffle ! Maintenant !

\- Giratina ! Revenant ! Vite !

L'attaque de 'nos' deux légendes frappa le vide. Je partis en courant, tâchant de rejoindre notre adversaire pour chopper la Master Ball.

\- Palkia ! Spatio-Rift ! Dialga ! Hurle Temps !

Les dragons décollèrent, suivant les demandes de mon cousin qui m'épatait pour une fois. Je parvins derrière le gars, mais ce dernier me vit et hurla :

\- Giratina !

Le dragon me plaqua violemment au sol, et si j'avais pas passé autant de temps à ses côtés, je serais déjà morte d'une crise cardiaque depuis longtemps.

\- Mitsumi ! Les gars ! Dit Hareta.

Giratina referma sa gueule sur mon bras, et l'homme lui dit :

\- Ne bouge pas, ou bien elle risque de perdre un bras...

Hareta grogna, tandis que je me disais « hé bien, quel lâche celui-là ! ».

\- Je crois que je vais avoir deux autres légendaires..., chantonna-t-il.

J'eus une idée con, qui allait me faire taper dans le mille au niveau crétinerie, mais si ça pouvait marcher...

Comme Giratina avait toujours sa tête verrouillée à mon niveau en attendant les ordres via la Master Ball, je parvins après un dure exercice de contorsionniste à gratter le dessous de sa tête avec ma main droite. Il commença à vibrer un peu... Je grattais plus fort. Giratina relâcha la pression sur mon bras gauche, et je le retirais lentement de sa gueule pour aller lui gratter le cou avec mon autre main. Palkia et Dialga qui ne bougeaient plus, laissèrent les pokéballs les toucher après un hochement de la tête de ma part. Ils s'en dégagèrent au moment où Giratina me laissait me relever pour mieux le gratter là où il adorait ça en se mettant à grogner de plaisir.

Il se mit à ronronner, et alors que l'homme se retournais en se demandant pourquoi le renégat grondait, Palkia et Dialga utilisèrent leur signature en attaque, et l'homme finit projeté à la flotte, car on était toujours vers la Route Victoire. Mon cousin saisit la Master Ball et força Giratina à rentrer dedans. Ensuite, il enleva l'engin qui pouvait contrôler le pokémon dedans, et l'écrasa au sol. Ensuite, il jeta la Master Ball en disant :

\- Vas-t-en Giratina ! Je te libère !

Le renégat en jaillit, avant de se jeter sur mon cousin en lui faisant un gros câlin qui lui cassa quand même une côte sous le coup. On remercia Palkia et Dialga de vive voix pour mon cousin (avec un râle bizarre aussi), et même que Giratina inclina légèrement la tête. Ils retournèrent aux Colonnes Lances, pendant que je réalisais enfin que le renégat avait faillit me démembrer. J'en tremblais et finis dans les vapes.

* * *

\- C'était génial, me redit Hareta pour la deux-centième fois. Mais maintenant : terminé les combats pokémon. Contre les gens, je veux dire !

On était dans le coin dodo du Monde Inversé, et le pokémon s'était endormi devant l'entrée, alors que mon cousin m'avait allongée sur le duvet quand j'étais dans le coltar.

\- Giratina a faillit me démembrer, lui signais-je en tremblant tellement qu'il fallut que je me répète au moins trois fois pour qu'Hareta comprenne. Je crois... Qu'il faudrait qu'on rentre.

\- Pas sûr qu'il te laisse partir, me rétorqua-t-il via la langue des signes, comme le renégat ronflait de plus belle. Il a eu du mal à accepter que je te transporte avec Luxray, il voulait que tu restes avec lui.

\- Il est là le problème ! Dis-je. Si on s'en va, il va être triste, et si on reste, un autre truc de ce genre peut arriver. T'as bien vu quand il avait utilisé Revenant sur toi. On aura pas toujours Dialga et Palkia pour nous venir en aide ! Puis il t'as pété une côte quand même ! Sans le faire exprès, mais il l'a fait quand même !

Hareta poussa un soupir douloureux, et me suggéra d'aller au Centre Pokémon comme Giratina ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment. On sortit le plus discrètement possible du coin dodo, et on trouva un vortex pas trop loin de notre coin habituel.

Comme j'attendais dans une pièce annexe que les infirmières injectent un sérum spécial à Hareta pour accélérer le processus de guérison, ses mots furent confirmés quand je vis des ondulations à la surface d'un miroir. Giratina nous cherchait, et je lui fis un petit signe distraitement, en réfléchissant. Si encore j'avais pu parler au pokémon, les choses auraient été plus simples. À la sortie du Centre Pokémon, on fut aspirés par un portail, ce qui nous surprit au plus haut point, et Giratina nous redéposa sur le sol de son monde, avec un cri de désaccord.

Hareta lui dit qu'on avait juste fait un check out de routine, et le renégat dû se contenter de cet argument. Il passa la soirée à nous faire la tête quand même, jusqu'au moment où je tentais de faire du pop-corn.

Evidemment que la logique veut qu'on fasse chauffer le maïs avec un couvercle sur la casserole, mais que ma logique à moi voulait que je n'ai pas de chance jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, et que le maïs décida qu'il valait mieux finir au fond du Monde Inversé que dans nos estomacs, donc les grains sautèrent dans le vide quand ils éclatèrent. En plus, j'avais pas de couvercle...

On laissa tomber l'idée, et on dû se rabattre sur les sucettes d'Unionpolis qui colorent la langue. Et qui offraient aussi des caries. La douleur commençait à être chiante, vraiment, donc mon abruti de cousin eu une idée géniale. Oui, j'ai recommencé à l'insulter. Et la langue des signes, c'est génial car on a pas besoin de sa bouche pour dire des gros mots...

\- Giratina va tirer le fil, ça va faire sauter ta dent ! Me dit-il.

Okay...

Seulement, on ne fait pas ça avec du fil de pêche hyper résistant. Giratina volait dans son monde que je me retrouvais sous le pokémon, ma vie ne tenant qu'à un fil, c'était le cas de le dire ! Comme le renégat n'avait pas apprécié qu'on parte au Centre Pokémon sans lui dire, il ramena lui-même l'infirmière du centre de Rivamar (elle trinquait celle-là depuis le début de cette histoire). On dû chercher les sels pour la réanimer, ce qui n'était pas évident puisqu'elle tombait dans les pommes dès qu'elle voyait Giratina.

Quand elle fut à peu près en état de pouvoir regarder ma carie, elle voulut m'endormir la dent. Quand je vis la taille de la seringue qu'elle me ramena, ça se transforma en course-poursuite dans le Monde Inversé (et avec les changements de gravité, j'allais pas très vite), et elle parvint à m'endormir la bouche quand je fus vraiment naze. Joëlle tira avec sa pince ma dent, en oubliant qu'il fallait un certain temps avant que le produit face effet. Je fis donc un bond en arrière alors qu'elle s'excusait, et l'insultais vivement via la langue des signes.

Hareta se refusa à traduire ce passage qui aurait été fructifiant en nouveau vocabulaire, et quand je sentis vraiment plus ma bouche, elle recommença.

\- Oups ! Me suis trompée de dent ! C'est pas grave...

« C'est pas grave ?! » Hé ho, j'ai plus mes dents de lait depuis longtemps, moi !

Heureusement qu'elle avait le matos nécessaire. Elle me plaça une couronne qui ressemblait à une vraie dent, puis entreprit de m'arracher la carie. Quand elle vint enfin, une des quatre racines était restée dans ma gencive. Et quand elle se mit à tenter de me l'enlever, le produit ne faisait plus vraiment effet, donc j'eus un réflexe nerveux qui fit qu'elle se prit mon poing dans la tronche.

\- On va en rester là, d'accord ?

Je hochais la tête pour approuver, à moitié en larmes, et l'infirmière demanda à partir en vitesse. Faut dire que quand on fait des manœuvres avec Giratina derrière vous pour vous surveiller... On ne se sent pas vraiment en sécurité. Le pokémon la prit au mot et l'aida à sortir de chez lui avec une Aurasphère qui fit que Joëlle dû rendre une visite au dentiste à son tour, ayant perdu quelques dents en percutant le trottoir la tête la première à la sortie du vortex.

Priant pour que ma racine s'infecte (bah oui, comme j'ai pas de bol, si j'espère qu'elle s'infecte, logiquement, elle devrait pas s'infecter... Hé hé!), Hareta me proposa de manger des caramels, ce à quoi je me refusais.

Il insista tellement que j'en pris un pour lui faire plaisir, et que quand je parvins à sortir de ma bouche le sucre caramélisé, ma couronne vint avec. Hareta se prit une baffe.


	15. VS Team Rocket

**Et la petite suite. Merci à Ange pour sa review assez... Meurtrière. Oui, il a dû bien s'en prendre dans les dents. Faudrait que je pense à refaire une petite confrontation contre lui un jour... En voici d'autres confrontations, plus... Sportives.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Un jour, on eut encore une visite accidentelle. Une femme aux cheveux violets et un gars aux cheveux bleus débarquèrent, étant tombés dans un portail par accident. Il y avait un Miaous avec eux, et quand on les rencontra, ils se présentèrent comme étant des membres de la Team Rocket.

Ils voulurent se battre, mais changèrent d'avis quand Giratina les chargea. Hareta passa les heures suivantes à convaincre le renégat qu'il devrait les laisser sortir de leur trou, ne serait-ce que pour se présenter, et les deux acolytes dirent qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas voulu revenir dans le Monde Inversé.

Quand je les interrogeais là-dessus (grâce à la traduction de mon cousin, y a vraiment peu de gens qui connaissent la langue des signes en fait...), ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils avaient déjà croisé Giratina avec le morveux (nommé Sacha Ketchup ou un truc comme ça) et un gars bizarre qui étudiait le monde du renégat.

\- Newton ! S'exclama Hareta.

\- Oui, peut-être..., marmonna la femme aux cheveux violets. Et vous vous entendez avec ce... Truc ?

Giratina gronda, et elle glapit en reculant prestement.

\- Oui, je vois pas où est le problème ! Il est super sympa ! Traduis stp !

Le pokémon se calma en entendant mon cousin.

\- Faut dire qu'il est... Impressionnant, tenta de rattraper son ami.

\- Oui…, renchérit le Miaous. Je suis sûr qu'il est très fort !

Le renégat leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et sinon, vous faites quoi dans la Team Rocket ? S'intéressa Hareta.

\- Oh, des ptits boulots, genre attraper des pokémons rares, commença la dame, avant de balancer nerveusement à Giratina. Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'obéis juste au boss !

-Et si vous vous présentiez, suggérais-je. Ça serait bien.

Hareta traduisit, et ils dirent :

\- Bah ok...

\- Nous sommes de retour !

\- Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

\- Afin de rallier les peuples à notre nation !

\- Heu, les gars..., les coupa Hareta, flanquant leur très jolie entrée en scène à l'eau. On veut juste savoir vos noms...

Les deux partenaires se figèrent dans leur mouvements qui devaient sans doute servir d'introduction à leur team, avant de se regarder et de dire :

\- Jessie.

-James.

\- Et Miaous, bien sûr.

\- Hareta et ma cousine Mitsumi. Et à côté, Giratina...

...

On fit un méga gueuleton ce soir-là.

Au final, la Team Rocket demanda poliment au pokémon de les ramener à la surface, ce qu'il fit tristement. On avait passé la soirée précédente à écouter leurs aventures plus ou moins tumultueuses, et on s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient échoué un paquet de fois quand même. Ils nous racontèrent le temps où ils cambriolaient les banques, se faisaient arrêter, puis s'évadaient et recommençaient, avant de tomber sur le Pikachu du morveux comme ils disaient et de se faire éjecter un paquet de fois dans les cieux.

Même Giratina avait apprécié leurs histoires, et le trio reparti du côté de Bonaugure, tenter leur chance dans une nouvelle histoire demandée par leur boss, Giovanni.

* * *

En farfouillant dans le tas d'objets, on trouva les plans d'un jet pack. Avec une machine à coudre et un pokémon électrique subtilisé à ses activités, Hareta entreprit de créer un costume nous permettant de voler, un peu comme certaines espèces d'écureuils, qui utilisent leur peau pour faire une sorte de deltaplane. Je me mis à bricoler le jet pack, réparant les fils et reconnectant les circuits.

Vive la technologie. Quand la chose fut prête, bien sûr, on décida tous les deux d'attendre que l'autre l'essaye. On tira à la courte paille, et arrivés en haut du Mont Couronné via Giratina qui devait se demander ce qu'on comptais faire cette fois, je m'y collais.

\- C'est quoi ce bouton ? Me demanda Hareta, en me montrant la chose du doigt.

\- C'est le propuls...

J'eus pas le temps de finir de signer pour lui expliquer qu'il avait appuyé dessus, donc je partis comme une bille, alors que je lui avais dit la veille qu'à pleine puissance, ce truc pouvait m'envoyer sur la Lune. Je me redressais au dernier moment et sentit mon vendre frôler la paroi d'une des colonnes.

\- Les ailes, utilise les ailes ! Me cria Hareta depuis le dos du légendaire qui essayait de suivre mon rythme.

J'ouvrais les tissus comme demandé, et les propulseurs décélérèrent, pendant que je partais en vrille. Après quelques moments de panique pure et intense, je finis par trouver comment il fallait se positionner, et fis la course avec Giratina qui fut largué par ma vitesse. Et sans surprise, la panne de carburant me prit en pleine mer, à plus de trois milles mètres de hauteur. Pourquoi suis-je encore étonnée ?

Les ailes en tissu me permirent de planer un moment, avant d'aller percuter l'eau avec un joli plat qui me fit bien mal. Je revins à la surface, et en crachotant de l'eau, je vis un gros truc remonter sous moi. Super...

Kyogre me ramena à la surface en grognant, et je lui tapotais gentiment le dos (pas sûre de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour la remercier). Elle me répondit en crachant son jet d'eau qui me propulsa directement dans les griffes de Giratina. La chose aurait pu en rester là si l'eau de mer n'avait pas activé les propulseurs.

Ils me poussèrent vers le haut, et le légendaire dû me lâcher pour ne pas être entraîné. Ça beugua vers la couche d'ozone, et je revins avec un Rayquaza qui en profita pour raisonner Kyogre. Je ne compris pas tout, mais vit par contre que la situation n'allait pas quand Groudon tenta de cramer la baleine bleue et Giratina par extension. Ça dégénéra dans un conflit à quatre, pendant qu'on allait vers un bateau de pêcheurs.

Je portais Hareta comme je le pus, et en fait, il s'avéra qu'on était sur un bateau de chasseurs de primes. Donc, quand vint le moment où le renégat se décida à nous récupérer, on dû en venir aux mains et je passais par dessus bord.

J'eus une idée (con) et allais vers l'arrière du bateau en faisant gaffe à la petite hélice. Ensuite, je plaquais mes mains contre la coque et activais les propulseurs. Ça lui donna la puissance d'un hors-bord et le bateau alla s'encastrer dans le port le plus proche, juste devant la devanture de la police maritime.

Hareta et moi repartîmes à pieds et avec une jolie récompense pour avoir arrêté les pirates. On fêta ça au restaurant au bord du Lac Courage (comme personne ne voulait d'histoire avec Giratina, ils nous proposèrent de manger à la belle étoile et que le buffet serait à volonté).

On fut interrompus par deux autres membres de la Team Rocket, un gars aux cheveux verts, et une blonde.

\- Nous sommes de retour !

\- Pour vous... Oh, des crêpes !

On en était au dessert.

\- Botch ! La devise !

\- Je m'appelle Butch ! Protesta le gars face à la blonde.

\- Hum, hum ! Repris la femme. Nous sommes de retour !

\- Pour vous... !

Hareta leur flanqua l'assiette sous le nez, et les deux compagnons s'arrêtèrent, avant de se jeter sur nos crêpes comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis deux jours. Le fameux 'Botch' tenta de prendre un Poffin à Giratina qui l'envoya se ramasser dans la piscine via un coup de queue et un grondement.

* * *

\- Ouais ! C'est le réflexe cocotte ! Me dit le gars. Quand t'as un légendaire, tu fonces !

Giratina lui tira la langue, mais Butch ne le vit pas car il était occupé à reprendre des muffins au chocolat.

\- Vous pensez qu'à voler, en fait…, compris Hareta. Comme les deux autres.

\- Les deux autres ? Demanda celle qui s'était présentée comme Cassidy.

\- Jessie et James, un truc comme ça ? Me dit mon cousin, tandis que j'approuvais en hochant la tête.

\- Oh ? Ces deux là ? Ils cassent pas trois pattes à un Psychokwak ! Dit la femme, tandis que son collègue ricanait.

Le légendaire leva les yeux au ciel, et je me calais contre lui, décrétant que je n'avais plus faim. Hareta se mit à faire un concours de bouffe avec Butch.

Comme ils parlaient du loup, Jessie et James – qui avaient (encore) foiré leur mission – se prirent la tête avec les deux autres, et on eu l'occasion d'apprendre du vocabulaire nouveau. Le Miaous vint vers nous et je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit à Giratina, mais les deux passèrent la soirée à rigoler, pendant que les hommes se tapaient et les deux femmes partaient en combat pokémon.

Un gars bien cravaté arriva plus tard, alors qu'on allait partir, et tout le monde cessa de s'entre-tuer pour s'incliner devant lui. Hareta et moi déduisirent que c'était leur boss, le fameux Giovanni. Il se planta directement devant le renégat, nullement impressionné, et demanda lequel de nous deux l'avait attrapé.

La polémique de la capture des légendaires repartait au galop... On se regarda avec mon parenté familial, et d'un accord commun, on désigna chacun l'autre, pendant que Giratina baillait d'ennui à l'idée de devoir se battre à nouveau après le repas. Ça n'allait pas aider pour la digestion, enfin... Jessie et James nous regardèrent d'un air désolé.

Giovanni péta les plombs et voulut faire un combat. Mon cousin changea de technique et sortit un calepin avec un crayon :

\- On dit que vous êtes le plus grand chef des syndicats des crimes, commença-t-il. Comment avez-vous débuté votre carrière ?

Giratina se leva et alla boire, pendant qu'Hareta me signait de m'éloigner lentement.

\- Et bien…, dit Giovanni, surpris mais en prenant la pose. Je...

\- Quelles sont vos stratégies ? Demanda Hareta pendant que je réglais le restaurant.

\- Il me suffit de…

\- Quand êtes-vous arrivé au sommet du sommet ?

\- Je crois que c'était...

Giratina utilisa discrètement Revenant et se posa plus loin sur la plage. Je le vis et allais le rejoindre.

\- Vous est-il déjà arrivé d'essuyer des déceptions ? Demanda mon cousin.

\- Une seule fois, c'était quand...

\- Des victoires ?

\- Toujours, je...

\- Avez-vous faillit perdre la vie ?

\- Non, il...

\- Combien d'hommes dirigez-vous ?

\- Env...

\- Combien de femmes ?

\- De...

\- Êtes-vous infiltré dans la police secrète ?

\- N...

\- Aimez-vous les Poffins ?

\- ...

\- Et les livres ?

\- C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI AVEC TOUTES SES QUESTIONS A LA NOIX ?

\- Oh, je vais au studio et votre interview paraîtra dans l'édition de demain !

Hareta piqua un sprint vers nous deux, et avant que Giovanni ne percute qu'on l'avait eu, Giratina s'échappa avec un Revenant rapidement exécuté.

\- Ouf ! On a eu chaud ! Dit-il, quand on eu réintégré le coin dodo. Comme il a pas eu le temps d'en placer une !

Giratina le poussa légèrement avec sa tête, et Hareta lui gratta la partie dorée, pendant que le pokémon se détendait et ronronnait doucement.

\- Mouais ! Tu peux être sûr qu'il va pas nous lâcher..., commentais-je via la langue des signes.

Mon cousin m'aurait bien répondu par le même procédé, mais Giratina grogna quand il retira sa main, donc il chuchota pendant que le pokémon s'endormait lentement :

\- On verra ça demain. Je pense que le patron de la Team Rocket a autre chose à faire.

Je n'étais pas convaincue et le fis savoir d'un haussement d'épaules, avant se me caler entre deux tentacules, et de me servir d'un des deux comme oreiller. Hareta attendit que Giratina soit complètement assoupi pour venir me rejoindre, et on s'endormit dans le cocon de chaleur du légendaire, attendant de voir ce que la suite voulait bien nous réserver.

S'il y avait une suite.


	16. VS Arceus, Palkia, Dialga

**Bonjour tout le monde, une dernière grosse partie avant de mettre cette fiction en pause, profitez-en bien. Merci à Ange pour sa review.**

 **Pour répondre, Kiogre étant une baleine, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis 'elle' et il n'y avait pas de faute niveau 'idée con'. On peut l'écrire comme ça, c'est moins péjoratif ici que si je l'avais accordé. De toutes façons, quand Hareta est là, les idées ne volent jamais bien haut.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus jusqu'ici, ainsi que ceux qui ont commentés, la suite est en progrès de... 0.1% je crois... J'ai dus écrire deux pages, et encore...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferais de mon mieux pour l'écrire rapidement.**

* * *

Après les Teams Rocket et Galaxie, il en fallait bien une troisième. Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois. À défaut d'être une team, c'était un chasseur de prime qui, après avoir tenté de s'être emparé des trois oiseaux légendaires et de Lugia par extension – ce qui avait foiré grâce à ce fameux Sacha Set up – il avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec les trois légendes de Sinnoh, capables de contrôler le temps, l'espace et l'anti-matière.

Comme Giratina le flanqua rapidement sur la case échec, il parti et jura de revenir se venger. Il revint donc comme annoncé, avec un gars qui avait tenté de capturer un certain Jirachi, un autre qui avait tenté de contrôler la puissance de Celebi, et le dernier qui avait tenté de tuer Giratina...

Tous ayant vu leur complot sinistre se faire déjouer par ce Sacha What's up. Le renégat réfléchit deux secondes, avant de prendre la fuite, puis de constater qu'on avait oublié Hareta en bas avec les quatre gars, puis de foncer dans le tas, de prendre mon cousin sur la tête, de me faire tomber sur la tête du gars aux cheveux gris, et de filer plus loin dans son monde, avant de m'oublier.

Je lançais un regard gêné à tout ce tas de personnes voulant se venger de ce Sacha Pop up et aussi de Giratina puisqu'ils étaient là. Comme j'étais muette, je leur fut pas vraiment utile pour glaner des informations, du coup ils me fichèrent une paix royale et se mirent en tête de trouver le légendaire. Arrivés dans le coin à objets, ils grommelèrent des inepties comme quoi que c'était bizarre que Giratina se soit cassé plutôt qu'il ai tenté de leur péter la gueule, puis celui qui se faisait appeler Zéro décréta qu'il avait peut-être peur de la machine qui lui avait soutiré ses pouvoirs.

Je retrouvais le jet-pack dans un coin, et renfilais ma tenue de vol, sentant que ça pouvait m'être utile. Je vis que Giratina tournait plus loin, et je parvins à le rejoindre après quelques acrobaties pour sauter sur les diverses plates formes.

\- Ah, je me demandais où t'étais passée ! Rouspéta Hareta.

\- Giratina m'a accidentellement larguée plus haut, lui expliquais-je, en essayant d'éviter les léchouilles du légendaire. En fait, comme j'ai pas pu leur parler, ils ont laissé tomber. Et maintenant, faudrait les faire dégager.

\- On y réfléchissait, m'expliqua mon andouille de cousin.

\- Aide-moi à fixer correctement tout ça, je tiens pas à me bourrer quelque part dans le Monde Inversé...

Hareta m'aida donc à ajuster la tenue de vol, fixant correctement les sangles et le casque. Quand tout fut opérationnel, il fit le plein d'essence, puis on mit au point un plan d'attaque. Ils voulaient se venger (et/ou capturer) d'une quelconque manière de Giratina. Donc, il fallait faire en sorte de les attirer dans un piège tout en mettant hors jeu leurs pokémons. Je me servis du jet-pack pour me rapprocher discrètement du groupe (pas si discrètement puisque je me suis mangée une colonne de glace dans le procès et que ça a fait BOUM!).

Heureusement que j'avais le casque, mais ça me sonna pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, puisque j'étais proche du coin à objets, je pris une corde, du scotch et un filet. Je revins vers Giratina et Hareta, qui fixaient une feuille où mon cousin avait fait des dessins.

\- Alors, me dit-il pendant que je posais le matos vers eux. Ici (il dessina en même temps), on a le coin à objets, eux ils sont là, et nous là. On connaît que ce coin sauf pour Giratina...

Le pokémon semblait intéressé par les gribouillis de notre « carte ».

\- On sait que y en a un qui s'appelle Zéro, ajoutais-je en signant. Il aurait créé une machine pour voler ses pouvoirs.

\- Ouais… On sait pas grand-chose des quatre autres. Je sais à qui on pourrait faire appel, si Giratina est d'accord, proposa Hareta.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, Belladonis et une Jenny étaient avec nous et dressaient les profils des criminels.

\- On pourrait aussi chercher Newton pendant qu'on y est, suggérais-je. Même s'il ne se souvient plus de nous...

Le plan fut adopté, et le professeur (après quelques explications sans rentrer dans les détails, mais il fut surpris de voir que Giratina appréciait qu'il soit à nouveau dans le Monde Inversé), il expliqua dans les détails ce que Zéro avait tenté.

On fit donc un remake de Scooby Doo, avec un appât (moi sans surprise qui faisait celle qui détenait des données précieuses sur le pokémon), un piège, et une course-poursuite qui fonctionna jusqu'au moment où ils me sautèrent dessus (Belladonis et les autres), car je m'étais cassée la figure plus haut et ils croyaient qu'ils avaient attrapé un des criminels.

Après une bonne demi-heure passée à gesticuler dans tous les sens quand ils m'enlevèrent enfin les menottes (Hareta vît son champ lexical d'insultes s'élargir), ils s'excusèrent, et cette fois, le renégat accepta de servir de cible.

Ce fut compliqué de tous les coincer (surtout quand je me suis fait prendre en otage, et qu'Hareta me faisait signe de viser les parties sensibles alors que je voyais même pas où elles étaient), mais au final, Belladonis réussit à coffrer tout le monde.

On se décida à ressortir avec l'homme car fallait quand même surveiller que les prisonniers ne s'évadent pas. Une fois qu'ils furent tous bouclés à Vestigion, on revint vers la Grotte Retour, où nous attendait devant la porte du Monde Inversé le boss de la Team Rocket.

* * *

Sa présence jeta un froid, tandis que Giratina semblait hésiter à lui rentrer dedans, ou tenter de rentrer chez lui. On mit pied-à-terre, pendant que l'homme affichait un sourire triomphant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Grogna Hareta.

\- Prendre ma revanche pour le petit tour que vous m'avez joué la dernière fois, sourit méchamment l'homme. En avant Rhinocorne ! Utilise Charge !

\- Merde ! Pesta mon cousin. Heu... Lance Revenant !

Contre toute attente, Giratina ne discuta pas l'ordre et disparu de la circulation. Giovanni se contenta de sourire, pendant que je signais vers mon parenté familial :

\- Ça ira pas, c'est un type Normal... Giratina ne va pas pouvoir le frapper...

Comme confirmé par ma part, aucune des deux attaques n'atteignit sa cible, et alors que Giratina se décidait à sauter à pieds joints sur le pokémon du boss de la Team Rocket, ce dernier pesta en disant :

\- Je suis sûr que c'est pas légal, ça !

Je lui répondis en haussant les épaules pendant qu'Hareta cherchait dans le livre des règles de combats.

\- Y a des règles dans les combats pokémon ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Heu... Attends, me répondit-il en faisant sauter les pages à toute vitesse.

Comme il ne trouvait pas et que le renégat et le Rhinocorne s'étaient accordés deux minutes de pause (forcément, un type Spectre contre un Normal...), Hareta trouva une dérive :

\- Bon, alors…, réfléchit-il avant d'hurler à l'adresse de Giratina qui soufflait toujours : TU LE COGNES, TU LE LAISSE PAS TE COGNER !

\- C'est sérieux, ça ?! Signais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au final, Giovanni envoya son Persian contre le légendaire, et le chat fut plus avantagé, car il était de type Normal. Puis Giratina changea de technique et se cassa tout simplement, laissant Giovanni tout seul comme un con.

On se regarda avec Hareta (on avait regardé la bataille sans trop savoir quoi faire), et le patron eu la mauvaise idée de vouloir nous prendre en otage. Comme je suis bonne au sprint, il n'arriva pas à me choper, et au final, je pétais les plombs quand je vis que le Boss de la Team Rocket avait attrapé mon cousin, donc j'implorais mentalement Palkia et Dialga.

Les deux dragons se matérialisèrent, firent revenir Giratina (qui se demandait comment ils osaient se pointer devant chez lui), se tapèrent sur la gueule avant de se rendre compte qu'Hareta était en danger, et de lui tomber dessus à trois.

Giovanni avait beau avoir de bons pokémons, il ne pouvait faire face à trois légendes d'un coup, et il se tira en vitesse après avoir libéré mon abruti de cousin. Il promit de se venger en se cassant, pendant que Palkia, Dialga et Giratina retournaient à leur nemesis personnelles.

Ils firent s'ébouler le plafond de la Grotte Retour, donc on ne put rentrer dans le Monde Inversé par ce chemin. On se tira avec mon andouille de cousin, car les trois légendes continuaient leur combat, ce qui nous rappelait une certaine scène dans un petit village gaulois, mais en cent fois pire. Les tirs fusaient dans tous les sens, et au final, les trois légendes parvinrent à réveiller les Crés – les gardiens des lacs – mais les petits pokémons avaient beau être puissants, ils n'arrivaient pas à faire le poids contre Palkia, Dialga et Giratina en même temps.

Ils allèrent chercher Arceus, qui péta les plombs car il avait dû interrompre sa partie de Smash Bros, et le dieu des dieux envoya la sauce. Il termina de détruire la Grotte Retour, et envoya un Jugement Dernier si puissant qu'on ressentit la force de l'attaque alors qu'Hareta et moi nous nous étions assez bien éloignés.

Palkia et Dialga finirent par laisser tomber, et Arceus continua de taper sur Giratina qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de céder. Les légendaires du temps et de l'espace nous emmenèrent en sécurité, et on fit ce qu'on faisait quand il y avait un gros combat qui se déroulait sous nos yeux : on commanda du pop-corn.

* * *

Au bout de trois ou quatre jours de combat intense, Giratina et Arceus se trouvèrent aussi crevés l'un que l'autre, et on dû jouer à la police pour éviter qu'un dresseur passant dans le coin ne vienne les capturer pendant qu'ils pionçaient l'un contre l'autre. Palkia et Dialga qui s'ennuyaient, acceptèrent que l'on teste amicalement leurs attaques, et mon abruti de cousin en profita pour entraîner Pingo, Pijako et Luxray à se battre contre les divinités de Sinnoh.

Les deux ennemis finirent par recouvrer leurs forces, et Arceus partit dans une telle bordée de jurons qu'on resta là, fascinés, à le regarder. Finalement, le dieu des dieux refusa de remettre la Grotte Retour en état, et Giratina gronda. Ils recommencèrent à se taper dessus, et au final, Hareta et moi, on se cassa.

\- Quand ils en auront marre, ils arrêteront bien, avais-je conclus.

On alla jusqu'à Rivamar (là où habitaient les parents de Hareta), qui furent ravis d'avoir – enfin – des nouvelles de leur fils. Il ne s'attarda pas trop sur les détails dans le Monde Inversé, et ils acceptèrent que j'appelle mon oncle, pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui quelques temps. Je rejoignis donc mon oncle Patrick, tout content de me voir, et passait enfin ma première nuit dans un vrai lit.

Après avoir rapidement raconté les détails qui m'étaient arrivé, je pionçais tellement bien que j'en dormis deux jours entiers. J'eus aussi le loisir de pouvoir prendre une vraie douche (chauffée, bien sûr), qui se finit quand je me ramassait violemment le bac de produits de la salle de bain sur la tête, que je me cassais la margoulette, me raccrochais comme je le pus au rideau, défonçais la porte en verre et me coupais violemment tout en arrachant le pommeau de ses gonds.

Tonton m'avait fait des tartines de miel pour le goûter, et c'est ce qui lui sauva la vie. Pourquoi ? Ben parce que Giratina avait fini par régler ses comptes avec Arceus, et qu'il m'avait retrouvée chez mon oncle. Ce dernier qui était pacifiste à 100 % m'amenait justement mon quatre heures quand le renégat débarqua. Il allait donc l'attaquer, quand il sentit la bonne odeur du miel, et je passais les quinze minutes qui suivirent à tenter d'attirer le légendaire hors de portée de mon oncle via d'autres produits parfumés au miel.

Je trouvais un sachet de pastilles et les répartis de sorte à ce que quand Giratina eut fini de lécher les tartines (et tonton) dans tous les sens, il se mit à suivre le chemin que j'avais fait en gobant les bonbons les uns à la suite des autres, à la Petit Poucet. Finalement, il n'y eut plus rien pour calmer le pokémon, et mon oncle s'enferma à double tour dans le garage pendant que je grattais le renégat sur la tête. Il était bien amoché, le pauvre.

Comme je n'avais rien sur moi pour le soigner, je décidais le légendaire à me laisser aller vers le garage, puis je toquais à la porte.

\- Hi ! Gueula mon oncle. Il défonce la porte ! Mitsumi ! Fait quelque chose !

Je toquais un peu plus fort, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée. Patrick partit dans un délire où il était question que j'appelle « quelqu'un, la police, l'armée ! Et que ça saute ! ». Giratina gronda derrière la porte – il s'était rapproché durant ma manœuvre – et ça acheva de faire tomber tonton dans les pommes, car je n'entendis plus rien quand je frappais plus doucement une nouvelle fois.

Le renégat compris que je voulais rentrer (en fait, juste que mon oncle m'ouvre) donc, il me fit un beau remake d'Obélix toquant aux portes dans les diverses aventures gauloises, et je plaquais mes mains sur la couronne du légendaire pour qu'il reste sur place.

Après l'avoir calmé, j'entrais par ce qui restait de la porte et entreprit de réveiller mon oncle via de grandes baffes (Giratina me regarda faire avec de gros yeux ronds, probablement en train de se demander ce que ce gars m'avait fait pour que je le cogne comme ça), et quand il ouvrit les yeux, je parvins à le trainer un peu plus loin dans le garage et allait chercher des sprays pour le gros pépère.

Le renégat voulut me suivre dans le garage (le hurlement de terreur de mon oncle me le confirma), et j'eus du mal à le faire reculer et à lui demander de rester dehors. Au final, tonton Patrick se dévoua à aller me chercher le matos nécessaire, pendant que Giratina me demandait de lui gratter sous le cou, en s'élardant sur le côté.

Quand tout fut un peu plus calmé, les présentations difficilement faites (je parle toujours pas, vous savez... Sauf pour vous raconter cette fiction), et les bons sprays trouvés, Giratina se laissa chouchouter par tonton Patrick, surpris d'avoir une légende de Sinnoh sous les yeux. Il gronda un peu, et je signais vers tonton :

\- Je crois qu'il a faim. T'as plus rien contenant du miel ?

\- Non. Il faudrait que j'aille faire des courses. Sinon, il faut aller à Floraville.

\- Ok... Tu veux que j'y aille pour toi ?

\- Non, me dit-il. Répare plutôt la porte. Quoique attends ! Avec ta poisse...

Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Je la réparerai moi-même. Occupe-toi de Giratina, pendant que je vais acheter de quoi manger.

L'homme partit pendant que le renégat grognait gaiement.

* * *

Quand tonton revint, il me demanda de l'aider à ranger la nourriture, avant de se rétracter et de me dire de faire en sorte que Giratina cesse de vouloir rentrer dans la maison. Au final, il sortit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait dans le garage, et on plaça de la nourriture pour attirer le pokémon dedans.

Le légendaire y rentra sans soucis, ne tarda pas à comprendre que le plafond était bas, et qu'il fallait arrêter de faire sauter les solives pour épargner une crise cardiaque à tonton Patrick. Il parvint à se coucher dans ce mouchoir de poche (sa queue dépassait par la lucarne, et sa tête était presque dans le corridor), et comme il me fit des pieds et des mains, j'eus du mal à trouver une place et dus m'endormir sur son dos.

Tonton soupira, tenta de m'apporter une couverture, fut repoussé par un Giratina assez jaloux qui, quand il écouta la critique, fit sauter le mur latéral avec sa queue et hurler mon oncle. Il nous gueula ; « DEHORS ! DEHORS ! », saisit le balai, tapa le renégat sur la tête, le fit reculer par surprise, asséna un autre coup de balai qui m'atteignit accidentellement (j'avais glissé du dos du pokémon, un peu comme un toboggan), se mangea une belle Aurasphère 100 % _made in renegade legendary pokémon_ , et finit dans le service d'urgence de l'hôpital, pendant que son Matchoc tentait de limiter la casse.

J'eus du mal à canaliser Giratina pour l'empêcher de finir mon oncle à coups de griffes, et il ne se calma que lorsqu'il renifla l'odeur de la bière au miel qui était tombée du sac de course. Comme c'était un liquide dans une bouteille en verre, elle s'était brisée, et le pokémon voulut rentrer dans la maison (ou du moins ce qu'il en restait).

Le légendaire parvint à ses fins, péta le restant de toiture, et dû trouver ma chambre car il laissa tomber une peluche Dialga (j'avais une peluche Dialga?!) qu'il prit soin de piétiner. Je fis la moue en saisissant l'objet et Giratina eut l'air perturbé que je sois mécontente. Il continua son inspection, et je dus lui tapoter plusieurs fois sur l'une de ses pattes avant pour qu'il arrête.

Il se tourna vers moi en lançant un méga rugissement qui me fit reculer sur deux-trois mètres, avant de se calmer, et de laisser ce qui restait de la maison en plan. Il se décida à retourner chez lui (moi avec), et on retourna vers le coin à objets, où il prit bien soin de me lécher dans tous les sens et de m'engluer dans sa bave.

Comme à chaque fois que j'en enlevais, il en remettait une couche, je compris qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber, et attendre qu'il soit satisfait de m'avoir douché à sa convenance. Pour le faire cesser, j'ai finalement trouvé la parade, je me suis essuyée sur lui, il était pas content.

Je lui ai fait une tête à la : 'bah t'avais qu'à pas m'arroser de bave', et il me tira la langue avant de se casser via Revenant. Je le cherchais quand même pendant quelques minutes, puis allais au moins me rincer le visage.

Puisqu'il ne revenait pas, je me suis amusée à regarder les gens via les bulles du Monde Inversé. Je finis par trouver Hareta qui... Fêtait son anniversaire ! Et merde ! J'avais zappé !

Je sifflais en mode urgence, et Giratina finit par rappliquer – toujours un peu en colère. Je le fis taire en tournant sa tête vers Hareta qui attaquait maintenant son gâteau, et il me jeta un regard interrogateur. J'essayais de faire comprendre au renégat que je voulais aller voir mon cousin, les mimiques via la langue des signes ne m'aidèrent pas, puis je me résolus (après avoir trouvé le carnet de dessins – humpf ! - couvert de bave par un certain pokémon inutile de nommer), pour me dessiner apportant un cadeau au cousin.

Giratina fixa l'image pendant deux secondes, avant d'exploser de rire (bruit de moteur qui tousse, souvenez-vous...). Je dessinais si mal que ça ?! Toutefois fut-il que ça le mis de bonne humeur, et on fila à la boutique de Voilaroc (qui voulait absolument ne pas me faire payer mes articles si je parvenais à convaincre Giratina de rester dehors), et on arriva – très en retard – vers mon abruti de cousin qui ouvrait ses cadeaux.

Tout le monde fit un bon en arrière, sauf lui qui alla gentiment gratter la tête du renégat, avant de lui refiler le restant de gâteau, puis de s'excuser car il avait oublié de m'en filer une part. Je haussais les épaules, habituée.

Il ouvrit mon cadeau (une balle rebondissante, la seule chose qui ne cassait pas dans le magasin, avec ma poisse...), et la lança fortement sur le sol, ce qui fit qu'on tenta de la suivre du regard, sans succès. Giratina, qui ouvrait la gueule à ce moment-là, se la mangea, et on la vit rebondir de parts et d'autres dans le corps du légendaire, qui nous fit un cours de tecktonik et fit tout trembler pendant trois à quatre minutes.

Il parvint à la recracher violemment, ce qui péta une fenêtre de la maison des parents de mon abruti de cousin. Il en vomit le gâteau dans le procès et sur ma tête.

\- Ah, le suivant, c'est un parapluie ! Décréta mon andouille de cousin.

T'pouvais pas me le filer y avait deux minutes ? JE TE HAIS !

Je fixais les parents et les amis (ou famille, je sais pas et je m'en f***) d'Hareta qui tremblaient de peur et n'osaient visiblement pas s'enfuir face à Giratina.

\- T'as vu comme il est joli, avec les trois oiseaux et chats légendaires ? Demanda mon cousin au renégat qui releva violemment la tête en la bouclant.

\- Ça va, referme-le ! Lui ordonnais-je en signant et virant le vomi qui me collait aux cheveux.

Hareta saisit la boite suivante (un puzzle en 3D), et se mit à l'attaquer. Comme il y avait 1500 pièces dedans et que les gens le pressaient quand même de bien vouloir finir de déballer ses cadeaux, je trouvais une parade, et déchirais le paquet suivant.

Mon andouille de parenté familial non désiré me dit « HE ! » avant de me l'arracher des mains. C'était un miroir de poche, sans doute en référence à Giratina qui s'amusait à nous observer depuis son Monde. En parlant du loup, il était content de voir ça, et Hareta me dit :

\- Une chance que je te l'ai repris, avec ta poisse t'aurais eu sept ans de malheur.

Je lui fis mon regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, pendant qu'il me tendait l'objet, qui n'arriva malheureusement pas intact sur la table, comme prédis par mon cousin. Bof, au point où j'en était, sept ans de malheurs n'allait pas me déranger outre.

Au final, il avait été bien gâté, et ses parents (qui avaient compris visiblement que Giratina n'était pas un pokémon psychopathe qui s'amusait à sauter sur les gens en les piétinant), décidèrent d'offrir le champagne.

J'y avais jamais goûté, et je trouvais que c'était dégueu. Hareta bu sa coupe d'un seul trait avant d'en redemander une autre, et la famille et amis trinquèrent. Giratina voulut y goûter bien sûr, ce à quoi les adultes s'opposèrent jusqu'au moment où le renégat abattit sa queue sur le garage.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout, avait donc dit mon andouille de cousin pour éviter des représailles.

Le légendaire avait donc eu le droit de goûter au saint breuvage, il saisit la bouteille et renversa la tête pour tout boire d'un coup. Comme il trouva ça très bon (forcément, champagne au miel...), il se mit en quête de faire les dix autres bouteilles amenées pour l'occasion. Giratina se mit à roter une fois l'opération exécutée, et je pense qu'il devait avoir très mauvaise haleine à la vue des quatre Goélises qui tombèrent au sol, des croix à la place de leurs yeux.

Les gens se poussèrent, pendant que le pokémon voyait sa bonne humeur (et sa crétinerie) décuplées, et qu'il s'amusait à faire sauter la balançoire. Hareta saisit une guitare électrique qu'on venait de lui offrir, puis enleva son T-shirt et se mit à jouer un remix de _La Soupe Aux Choux_ avant de tenter de péter l'instrument sur la tête d'un Racaillou qui l'envoya valdinguer sur Giratina, occupé à cuver contre l'un des murs de la maison.

Les gens finirent par partir, et les parents de mon cousin se disaient que tout s'était plutôt bien passé, et ils me demandèrent aussi de réveiller Giratina pour qu'il cesse de pousser la maison avec son poids. J'allais vers le pokémon qui ronflait comme pas permis, et le tapotais sur la tête. N'ayant aucune réaction autre que son haleine vraiment insoutenable, j'allais tirer Hareta hors de portée de la bébête, avant de remplir un seau d'eau.

Revenue vers le renégat, je lui jetais à la tête, et il se réveilla en faisant sauter le toit. Les deux parents m'engueulèrent, tandis que j'haussais les épaules en mode ''maisj'ysuispourrienmoi !''.

Giratina grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et je compris (si je puis me permettre l'expression) qu'il avait mal aux cheveux. Il se releva, vira les solives et les tuiles de son dos, et partit en zigzagant. Je jetais un regard désolé aux parents d'Hareta, qui décidèrent que cet anniversaire-là était le dernier.


	17. VS Team Rocket 2

**Bonjour tout le monde. Je sais que j'avais dit que je mettais cette fiction en stand-by (et c'est toujours le cas, j'ai laissé le 'complète'), mais je ne voulais pas trop faire patienter mon lectorat.**

 **Pour répondre à la question de Ange dans sa review, mon pokémon préféré est actuellement celui qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Mitsumi qui tente de s'en sortir sans trop faire de casse... Enfin là, elle fait pas grand-chose. Oui Evoli et ses évolutions sont cool (j'ai les cartes GX de Soleil et Lune de Mentali et Noctali, et j'ai les cachées aussi, trop belles, je te conseille de chercher sur le net à quoi elles ressemblent pour avoir une idée).**

 **Bonne lecture, et à dans... 300 ans je pense, puisque je viens à peine de faire cette partie.**

* * *

Giratina ne revint pas me voir chez mon oncle Patrick. Je me demandais s'il était fâché ou pas, tout en tenant l'habitation de mon tonton. Je souris en ayant une vague image d'un légendaire bourré se mangeant des colonnes de glace, pendant qu'Hareta me rendait visite.

\- La toiture a été réparée ? Demandais-je via des gestes.

\- Olàlà, m'en parle pas ! Mes parents n'ont jamais vu une note aussi salée... Ils veulent même plus que tu remettes les pieds chez moi. J'ai eu du mal à les convaincre de te rendre visite.

Je haussais les épaules. Cela faisait deux jours que l'anniversaire avait été fêté, et j'eus un SMS de tonton qui m'annonçait qu'il rentrait à la maison sous peu.

Je rêve ou c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Comme j'étais contente, je demandais à Hareta s'il était possible de lui rendre visite à l'hôpital central, et deux minutes plus tard, on filait à toute allure sur le dos de Luxray.

Je trouvais un billet de dix par terre devant le bâtiment... Et prenais un bouquet de fleurs avant de monter au service où était installé tonton. On prit l'ascenseur, alors que je ne revenais pas de ma chance (le bouquet était égal au prix du billet), et Hareta me poussa un peu trop fort, donc les fleurs finirent broyées entre la porte qui commençait à se refermer.

Je me disais bien aussi…

Tonton Patrick fut heureux de nous voir, demanda si la zone était bien « dégiratinasée », et hurla quand je me pris les pieds dans sa perfusion, puis m'engueula quand l'infirmière m'annonça qu'il devait rester une semaine de plus à cause de la large entaille qui lui avait ouvert le bras (mon poids avait fait sortir l'aiguille, d'une façon... Malsaine).

Je me décidais donc à poiroter dehors, puis à piquer un sprint quand je reconnus la figure de Giovanni dans le lointain. Je me disais que je l'avais semé quand je me mangeais un autre homme, qui n'était que le fameux Bof.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens..., me sourit méchamment la blonde. Vois-tu ce qu'on vient de trouver, Chuck ?

\- MON NOM EST BUTCH !

\- On l'embarque, décida Cassidy. Le professeur Mamba va être content.

Son portable se mit à sonner, tandis que Butch me neutralisait plus ou moins, et lorsqu'elle décrocha, j'entendis une grosse voix dire : C'EST NUMBA !

Ils me flanquèrent dans la camionnette, puis m'injectèrent un produit par voix sanguine sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et je ne me rappelais plus de la suite.

* * *

Quelque chose de lourd pesait sur mes jambes, et c'est ce qui me réveilla en premier lieu. Quand je pus y voir plus clair, je constatais que c'était la tête de Giratina qui me bloquait les jambes. Toujours un peu dans le coltar, je tentais de pousser cette dernière, sans succès.

Le pokémon devait rêver de quelque chose d'agréable, car il ronronnait à moitié. Je me rendis compte qu'on était bouclés dans une sorte de cage en verre, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'elle était aussi conçue pour empêcher les légendaires de s'échapper, malgré les divers types d'attaques dont ils pouvaient faire preuve.

Giratina rêvait de romance. Comment je le savais ? Quand tendis son cou pour me faire un bisou (dégueulasse, et bonjour les boutons!) bien baveux et sur la bouche en plus ! Il dû sentir une présence, car il ouvrit les yeux, vit que j'étais celle qui recevait le résultat (peu glorieux, enfin…) de son rêve, et rejeta violemment la tête en arrière, dégoûté.

On fut deux à s'essuyer la bouche chacun de notre côté, avant que le pokémon ne me saisisse par la peau du cou et ne me colle contre lui, tout en surveillant les alentours. Y avait tout un tas de machines qui clignotaient et qui ne me disaient rien. Le renégat souffla violemment par ses narines, avant de lancer son cri signature.

Je levais la tête pour constater que la seule petite ouverture était à plus de dix mètres du sol, et que je ne voulais pas tenter l'expérience de faire un saut à l'élastique sans élastique. Giratina ne fut pas de mon avis, et il m'attrapa comme il le put (par le col) pour me faire passer dans la trappe. Le pokémon visa juste, et je n'eus que le temps de m'agripper pour éviter le plongeon du siècle.

Le renégat me ronfla après et je secouais négativement la tête en lui faisant le signe de 'ça va pas la tête !'. Il le prit mal et flanqua un coup de tête dans le mur, ce qui me fit lâcher prise et je percutais violemment le sol avec un mauvais craquement sonore. Je venais de me péter la cheville, et dus me trainer comme je le pus sur le sol pour atteindre la porte.

La Team Rocket débarqua alors que je venais de me relever et de m'appuyer contre la porte. Ils l'ouvrirent donc d'un violent coup, ce qui me projeta contre le mur, alors qu'ils beuglaient à Giratina de la boucler et de rester tranquille. Giovanni s'avança dans la pièce, avant de refermer doucement la porte métallique. Comme j'étais incrustée dans le mur, je tombais tête la première devant moi, un peu comme si vous mettiez un bâton en équilibre et que vous le poussiez devant vous.

Le patron du syndicat haussa un sourcil, pendant que je me massais douloureusement le nez.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour sortir ? Me dit-il finalement.

\- C'est son idée ! Signais-je avec fureur. Il m'a fait passer dans le trou, je me suis pété la cheville et vous m'avez envoyé la porte dans la gueule.

\- Hein ?

Ouh, bordel. C'est vrai. La langue des signes n'est pas maîtrisée pour la plupart des gens, j'avais oublié… Giratina gronda, et j'étais prête à parier qu'il me demandait de rentrer dans le tas.

\- Cheville déboîtée, annonça James. Faut la remettre en...

Je lui coupais la chique en gesticulant dans tous les sens.

\- Allons, on s'en fout, dit Giovanni, pendant que l'homme aux cheveux bleus m'attrapait comme il le pouvait la cheville.

\- Oui, surtout que ce n'est pas vous qui avez réussi à coincer Giratina..., chantonna Cassidy qui venait d'arriver.

\- Et alors, la rembarra Jessie. Nous au moins, on est efficaces.

\- Efficaces... Mouais, dit le Miaous.

Je regardais tout ce tas de personne (j'étais par terre, et au milieu du groupe), en priant vu la tension qui y régnait qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Comme James ne comptait plus vraiment s'occuper de ma cheville, je commençais à me détendre, pendant que Giovanni – sans doute lassé de la rivalité entre ses membres – allait du côté de Giratina qui lui ronfla après.

\- Et toutes les fois où le pikachu du morveux t'as envoyé dans les cieux, hein ? Tu oses prétendre que tu as été efficace ? Attaqua Cassidy.

\- Possible, mais on ne se sert par de l'argent du boss pour rater nos plans, nous ! Lui rétorqua la femme aux cheveux violets. Et c'est pas avec Chuck que tu vas y arriver mieux que nous !

\- JE M'APPELLE BUTCH ! ET VOUS LE SAVEZ !

J'assistais donc à une sorte de ping-pong entre les deux femmes, puis Butch vint prêter main-forte à Cassidy niveau argumentation, et James remit brutalement ma cheville en place. Je fis un bond énorme, détendais ma jambes sous le coup du réflexe et lui défonçais le nez. Je ne pus m'excuser, car Cassidy et Jessie en étaient venues aux mains, donc les deux hommes tentèrent de les séparer, tandis que Giratina semblait content d'avoir un peu d'animation.

Je me redressais et marchais vers Giovanni qui plaqua sa main sur sa face en disant :

\- Ils sont tous bêtes, et dire que je suis leur chef.

Je le regardais d'un air désolé, et l'homme cessa de se lamenter pour me demander :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es avec le renégat ?

Heu... Bonne question...

\- Peu importe, suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Giovanni emprunta une porte. Comme je me sentais con toute seule à ne pas franchement savoir quoi faire, et que de libérer Giratina sur le moment ne serait pas vraiment discret, j'ai emboîté le pas au patron de la Team Rocket.


	18. VS Team Rocket 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite, fraîchement tapée. J'avais totalement zapé que c'était Jessie l'infirmière. De toute façon, elle était trop occupée à chercher des poux à Cassidy...**

 **Voici ce que fais Giovanni. Pas grand-chose... Merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir comme d'habitude.**

 **Bonne lecture, attention, ça déménage.**

* * *

Il marchait plutôt vite, ce qui ne me laissait guère de temps pour flâner et me demander ce que la team tramait dans les coins. De toute façon, je ne savais même pas où j'étais donc quant à sortir d'ici – et _avec_ Giratina – hum... Vous l'aviez compris, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

On passa dans un dédale de salles où des rockets (on peut appeler comme ça les membres ou pas? Je savais pas et m'en foutais total en fait…) me fixèrent d'un œil surpris avant de noter que leur boss était avec moi, donc que tout allait bien pour eux.

Je commençais à avoir vraiment mal aux pieds quand Giovanni s'arrêta d'un coup et je lui rentrais dans les... Fesses...

Quoi ! En même temps ce type fait trois mètres de haut ! Merde à la fin ! En plus, il sentait même pas la rose, bordel ! Tu m'étonnes que Giratina se soit cassé au lieu d'aller l'affronter !

\- Voici Mewtwo, dit le boss sans même prêter attention au fait que je l'avais percuté à un endroit peu respectueux.

Je fronçais les sourcils (résultats de l'odeur du pentalon ET pour voir le pokémon en question). Il était de deux couleurs : violet clair et foncé et assez grand, malgré le fait qu'il se retrouvait accroupi dans un tube avec des bulles suspectes. Il semblait assez assoupit sur le moment, pourtant il en émanait une puissance assez similaire à celle de Giratina. Mais là où le renégat effrayait, celle-ci semblait imposer du... Respect ?

Bref, si Giovanni m'avait trimbalée là, c'était qu'il y avait une raison. À mon avis, ce Mewtwo ne devait pas se laisser amadouer par quelques friandises. Le boss le confirma :

\- Ce pokémon m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre. Il est plus intelligent que la moyenne, et surtout plus puissant que Mew.

Mew ?

Giovanni continua ses explications :

\- Hors, nous avons laissé s' _échapper_ Mew par accident. D'où ton utilité : ramènes-moi Mew et je te laisse partir avec Giratina. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, sauf si je veux faire exploser une partie de la carte...

Exploser ! Depuis quand Giratina peut-il rayer des coins de la carte ?! Oh mon dieu ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu la vision d'un pokémon renégat psychopathe en train de dynamiter Sinnoh...

\- Mew adore se balader dans l'Arbre des Origines. Ramènes-le moi !

Je réfléchissais. Si Giovanni souhaitait vraiment que je lui ramène ce pokémon, il était pas prêt de mettre la main dessus avec ma superbe poisse. Je suis sûre qu'il va me mettre un ultimatum.

\- Tu as trois jours ! Après, je me passerai de tes services.

Et ce sourire me dit qu'il va aller chercher Mew avec un pokémon de poids... Bon, je suis peut-être malchanceuse, mais je suis aussi médium apparemment...

\- Et je fais comment pour y aller ? Signais-je au boss de la team.

Il leva un sourcil trahissant son incompréhension, puis Cassidy et Jessie arrivèrent en se poussant, semblant vouloir toutes les deux annoncer quelque chose à Giovanni avant que l'autre ne le fasse.

\- Boss ! Commença la blonde.

\- On a un problème avec Mewtwo ! Enchaîna Jessie, déclenchant les foudres de Cassidy.

\- Impossible ! Il est endormi !

\- Pas du tout ! Dirent les deux.

Et James qui venait d'arriver :

\- Il a réussi à téléporter Gratina. Le pokémon est en train de tout péter.

Comme pour le confirmer, des bruits se firent entendre, suivis de hurlements de la part des personnes qui devaient subir la colère du pépère. Giovanni marmonna un 'connard de Mewtwo' avant de s'élancer vers la source du chaos.

J'ai hésité et l'ai suivit. Ce qui était plus ou moins une erreur. Déjà, j'ai faillit faire une crise cardiaque, car Giovanni court très vite quand il peut et que j'avais laissé tomber le sprint depuis trop longtemps pour tenir la distance, ensuite parce que quand j'arrivais, mon pote avait libéré Mewtwo qui envoyait des rayons Psy dans tous les sens, et que comme il toucha par accident Giratina, le renégat commença à lui rendre coup pour coup.

Mewtwo me fixa et j'eus l'impression d'être passée au scanner. Giratina lui envoya une Aurasphère qu'il bloqua avec une... Cuillère ? What ? Puis le pokémon violet se téléporta derrière moi, dressa un bouclier et me téléporta avec lui.

* * *

Vous est-il arrivé d'être téléporté ? Non ? Et bien c'est très désagréable. J'avais l'impression d'être passée au mixer, puis au réfrigérateur et enfin, au micro-ondes. Mewtwo utilisa Confusion sur ma propre personne, et ça valait mieux qu'il fasse ça, car on était en train de voler, et je ne tenais pas vraiment à finir en mode 'carpette'.

Le pokémon arriva dans un coin paumé, sur une île où il arrêta son champ de confusion sans prévenir. Du coup, le seul Seviper qui dormait dans l'herbe fut pour moi. Je tombais sur sa tête – une chance – et l'assommais à moitié. Mewtwo me jeta un regard noir, pendant que l'autre pokémon sifflait pour se jeter sur moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite. Comme on était sur une petite île, on tourna en rond autour de Mewtwo qui lévita pour nous laisser régler nos comptes, puis le Seviper changea de direction pendant que je continuais tout droit, et le serpent me mordis à la jambe gauche, ce qui m'occasionna une jolie paralysie et une vision comme si quelqu'un s'était mis à boire et fumer le chichon en même temps.

Je vis donc des licornes arc-en-ciel, chevauchées par des Cupidons armés d'arcs qui tiraient des fleurs vraiment bizarres, et terminais dans les vapes.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée à fumer la moquette. En tout cas, Mewtwo m'avait foutu une paix royale (forcément, vu mon état, je pense pas que je représentais une sérieuse menace. Sauf si je voulais lui baver dessus peut-être...). Par contre, il m'avait débarrassé du Seviper, mais on allait pas tarder à avoir un autre problème.

L'île en question était réputée pour ses cauchemars. Inutile donc d'être surpris quand Darkrai se ramena et défia Mewtwo. Rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'était que je ne voyais rien de ce qui se passait, puisque j'étais toujours dans mon état de larve, sauf que le pokémon Psy eut la mauvaise idée de se servir de moi comme bouclier.

L'attaque du pokémon Spectre visant à endormir ses enemis pour leur faire faire des cauchemars marcha au-delà de toute espérance. Dois-je préciser que c'était un cauchemar multiple et que Giratina vint nous rejoindre à un moment donné sans même que ce sache ce qu'il foutait là ?

Bref, je me revis en train de partager les données de Mewtwo quand il servait de cobaye, Giratina coincé dans la machine de Zéro, et eux eurent la joie de me voir piquer des crises de frayeurs face au renégat, ainsi que face à d'autres pokémons et l'abruti de cousin quand il tentait des choses suicidaires. Darkrai se ramena dans ce merdier, et une chose était sûre, j'y étais jusqu'au cou !

Bon alors les trois légendaires décidèrent de s'entre-tuer, puis Cresselia arriva dans l'histoire, tenta de raisonner Darkrai, avant de se faire balayer par la tornade psychique de Mewtwo. Giratina utilisa Revenant, pendant que je cherchais un moyen de me protéger de tout ce tas de dangers publiques.

Alors que c'était déjà compliqué, Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch et Giovanni arrivèrent à leur tour, et les pokémons se mirent à tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait, donc… Moi. J'attrapais la queue de Giratina qui – coup de bol – parvint à se réveiller (donc moi avec), et j'étais tellement crispée que j'arrivais pas à lâcher son membre. Le pokémon me posa sur le sol, mais j'étais en mode 'hystérie totale, ne pas déranger, merci', donc le renégat se mit à secouer sa queue dans tous les sens.

Comme j'étais assez tenace, il m'attrapa par le haut du T-shirt (et de mes cheveux aussi), et il tira d'un coup sec, faisant un remake d'un indien scalpant un homme. Le vêtement vint avec la mèche (assez conséquente) de mes cheveux, ce qui me fit un mal de chien ! Et j'avais toujours pas lâché sa queue !

Puis il s'impatienta et décolla, pendant que j'avais une vue magnifique sur la Team Rocket et les pokémons légendaires en train de dormir les uns sur les autres. Je ne savais pas ce que ça allait donner au réveil, mais à moins avis, mieux valait se tenir le plus loin possible.

Giratina plana jusqu'au Mont Abrupt, avant de plonger sa queue dans l'eau chaude qui sert habituellement de cures thermales pour les gens venant se détendre. Ça marcha au-delà de toute espérance, et je me laissais aller contre la paroi rocheuse. Chauffée à souhait, cette eau !

J'y étais pas depuis cinq minutes qu'un gars de la sécurité vint vers moi en disant :

\- Hé ! Les sources sont ferm... Heu, allez-y !

L'avantage d'avoir un pokémon légendaire de sept mètres de haut avec soi... Surtout celui-là !

Giratina me ronfla après comme quoi qu'il faudrait peut-être y aller, mais je lui fis signe de venir, et le pokémon trempa timidement une patte dans l'eau thermale. Il hésita, avant d'en sortir. Je ne savais pas s'il aimait l'eau. Mais j'allais avoir ma réponse. Il alla vers l'aspérité rocheuse qui lui fit office d'observatoire géant.

J'y fis pas franchement gaffe, étant plutôt occupée à noter la perte de mes cheveux, et me raidis quand je vis arriver la _chose_ droit sur moi. Giratina envoya tout promener, l'eau, les bouées gonflables et les tables du restaurant attachées plus loin, et ma propre personne. j'atterris violemment sur un caillou entre mes deux jambes (maintenant, je comprends pourquoi les mecs mettent des protections à cet endroit précis quand ils pratiquent les arts martiaux...), et mis dix minutes à reprendre mes esprits.

Y avait plus d'eau dans la piscine, et le pokémon me regarda en mode : 'Bah, où qu'elle est passée l'eau chaude ?'

Je pris même pas la peine de le regarder, attrapais un chapeau de paille et le fixais sur ma tête pour essayer de dissimuler l'énorme trou dans mes cheveux. Apparemment, Giratina avait un CAP d'esthéticienne... Restait plus qu'à épiler la bonne zone, et il pourrait ouvrir un salon.

Sauf qu'une voix – sans doute amicale – me tira de mes pensées, quand je l'entendis dire :

\- Hey, Giratina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?


	19. Vs Sacha Ketchum? What?

**Bonjour les gens, voici la suite de cette histoire complètement tordue et débile à la base. Merci à RedBloodAlice pour le fav. On se retrouve dans X jours pour la continuation de cette fiction. Petit détail, je mentionne un pokémon de Soleil et Lune, bien que je sois resté à la quatrième génération. Bof, c'était juste parce que je n'avais pas d'autre nom de pokémon sous la main quand je l'ai tapé.**

 **A la prochaine. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

J'ai relooké le type qui venait de parler. Casquette rouge, gants noirs comme ses cheveux, haut bleu, jeans clair pour le bas, et la touche perso : un pikachu posé sur son épaule. J'ai haussé un sourcil, ne sachant pas s'il était un ami ou un ennemi. Avec toutes les merdes qu'on avait eu Hareta et moi, je restais sur mes gardes.

S'il avait une quinzaine d'années... Encore un de ses putains de dresseurs qui voulaient s'en prendre à mon gros pépère... Enfin, c'est pas le mien... Ok, ok, je suis jalouse dès qu'il s'agit de ce pokémon, et alors?! En attendant, le gars s'était approché, et Giratina le laissa lui toucher la tête, en grondant de plaisir, ce qui m'étonna.

C'est alors qu'il me remarqua, tandis que je le pointais d'un doigt à chaque main, puis faisait de même sur le renégat et recommençait plusieurs fois de suite, pour demander s'ils se connaissaient.

\- Oh, tu étais avec Giratina ! Sacrée surprise, d'habitude il reste pas longtemps en surface… Mais j'oublie de me présenter. Je suis Sacha Ketchum du Bourg-Palette.

Oh, c'est lui le fameux Sacha Stand Up ! J'ai encore hésité avant de lui tendre la main qu'il a serré après deux secondes de battement lié à la surprise.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Mitsumi ! Mitsumi Hikari ! Signais-je vivement.

\- Gné ?

Moi, Présidente de la République, les cours de langue des signes seront obligatoires dès le plus jeune âge.

Je lui ai fais le signe de savoir s'il avait de quoi noter. Il m'a dit que non, et je crois que je vais rester dans l'anonymat une fois de plus.

\- Enfin, c'est pas tout mais j'étais revenu suite à des dires bizarres, comme quoi que la Team Rocket serait en train de manigancer à Sinnoh. J'espère ne pas m'être trompé.

On a échangé un regard avec Giratina, avant de regarder Sacha Laugh Up. Son pikachu était sur la tête du renégat et ils avaient l'air d'échanger les dernières banalités qui avaient pu leur arriver.

\- T'as des pokémons ? Me demanda le gars.

Je fis 'non' de la tête. Il eut l'air déçu, mais se reprit en ajoutant :

\- C'est pas grave. Je suppose que tu n'as pas réussi le test éliminatoire de nouveaux dresseurs...

Ah, ce truc débile qui consiste à vous larguer dans la nature à même pas dix ans et de vous dire :

« Va ! Prends ces six pokéballs ! Et si tu échoues, tu ne seras jamais un bon dresseur et tu devras te rabattre sur un métier pépère ! Que la force soit avec toi ! »

Hum ? Non, attendez, la dernière phrase, c'était dans Star Wars. Pardon !

Donc, vous aviez le choix entre réussir, ce qui enclenchait des répliques de ce genre quand vous reveniez à la maison :

1) Pars, et ne reviens pas avant d'être un homme ! (Ou une femme. C'est bon, les féministes sont rassurées?).

2) Adieu mon fils/ma fille ! Et n'oublie pas qu'on mange à six heures !

3) Notre enfant est grand maintenant. Adieu, et repasse nous voir de temps en temps ! (Alors qu'on parle bien d'un mioche qui a dix ans et qui vise le Conseil 4, une saloperie de concours visant à tenter de tabasser les pokémons des adultes et de les détrôner, juste pour leur foutre la loose).

Ou bien vous échouiez, et là :

1) (Hareta) Ha ha! La nulle ! Même pas capable de chopper un pokémon ! Bon, en même temps avec ta poisse.

2) (Tonton Patrick) Bon sang Mitsumi, je pensais que tu réussirais et que tu vaincrais ta malchance. Tant pis, tu devras t'orienter sur un autre métier plus calme.

Ben non, tonton, tu vois... Je suis toujours coincée là. La seule différence, c'est que j'ai pour compagnon un pokémon renégat de sept mètres de haut (Hareta me regarde fixement d'un air vexé en brandissant le Pokédex), oui six VIRGULE neuf, pardon (ça te va, là?), connu comme étant le plus violent de la quatrième génération (il a rien dit, je dois pas m'être plantée cette fois).

3) (Mes anciens amis) Quel dommage, on aurait pu se rencontrer au détour d'un chemin, et ta poisse m'aurait permis de gagner fastoche pour m'entraîner. Oui, mais ça m'aurait pas servi en fait…

Et mes parents étaient déjà au ciel à cette époque. Je ne sais pas ce qui les a tués. On dit d'eux que c'était le couple le plus bizarre. L'un attirait la chance là ou l'autre attirait la poisse. Ça leur a réussi à ce que je vois.

Enfin, Sacha Chose Up demanda à son pikachu si tout allait bien, puis il se décida à aller saluer Cynthia, la championne de Sinnoh. Je lui demandais si je pouvais venir, et il... Ne compris pas.

Merde.

* * *

\- Et donc, la région est plutôt calme ?

On avait entamé un jeu de 'oui/non' pour ce qui était de mes réponses. Giratina avait disparu dans son monde quand Sacha avait accepté que je le suive. Soit le renégat devait se dire que j'étais en sûreté (arrête de rire, Hareta! Oui, il est toujours à côté en train de lire mon récit, malheureusement.), soit qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de rester avec nous.

Sacha commença donc à me dire comment il avait rencontré la giga-bête, avant de s'arrêter pour m'aider à me relever entre deux pierres glissantes qui souhaitaient visiblement ma mort, puis pour demander à son dracaufeu de me prendre sur son dos avant que je ne me casse deux ou trois bras.

Ma poisse déteignit sur le pokémon quand son dresseur l'enfourcha pour rejoindre le Conseil 4 en volant, et on tomba comme une pierre. Un Tentacruel sauvage avait décidé qu'on était une nuisance trop importante, et il nous avait envoyé un jet d'encre qui nous fit perdre les pédales.

Un tentacule s'enroula autour de moi et me tira dans l'eau. Bien qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas été très utile ici, je regrettais de ne plus avoir Giratina dans les coins. Le pokémon avait la ferme intention de me noyer, et le dresseur envoya un florizarre dans l'eau pour le combattre. Des lianes s'enroulèrent autour de moi, et je compris le sens du mot 'écarteler'. La pieuvre me lâcha et je remontais à la surface, pour voir que Sacha faisait rentrer dans sa pokéball le type Plante. Il était monté sur son dracaufeu, et il hurla :

\- GO PIKACHU ! ATTAQUE TONNERRE !

Non, non, NON !

La décharge électrique me sonna trop bien. Quand je me réveillais, je constatais que j'étais morte !

* * *

J'étais donc dans le même paysage que lorsque j'avais croisé Hareta après sa mort à cause de Saturne. Sacha, cet imbécile ! J'allais le tuer ! Et que pouvais bien branler Giratina ?! Il allait pas me laisser morte comme ça, si ?

Bon, il y avait du blanc, du blanc et encore... Du blanc. J'ai inspiré à fond pour ne pas piquer une crise, et ai tenté de parler. Ma bouche s'est ouverte, et un son rauque en est sorti. J'ai tenté de formuler un mot, mais rien n'est venu.

Je me suis levée, et ai marché dans ce blanc. Un peu comme dans un désert de sel. Il n'y avait rien. Si c'était ça la mort, c'était ennuyeux. Mon pied a buté dans quelque chose. Je me suis penchée, et ai trouvé un portefeuille. Je l'ai pris, et l'ai ouvert après une hésitation. Ça n'était pas bien de fouiller dans les affaires des gens, mais j'étais seule, et pas de propriétaire à l'horizon.

J'ai inspiré à fond et ai parcouru les papiers. Avant de me raidir. C'était le type qui nous avait chipé Giratina aux geysers de la Route Victoire. J'ai difficilement décrypté le nom dessus. Peter... Ce nom me disait rien, mais la photo dedans si.

J'ai vu deux dracos, un dracolosse, un léviator et un ptéra avec un jeune garçon dessus. J'allais tenter d'en savoir plus, quand j'entendis un : « _Ouah ! L'haleine de lougaroc !_ » puis quelque chose me tira en arrière et tout devint noir.


	20. Vs C4, Cynthia et Peter

**Bonsoir à tous, cette suite de fiction a été dure à cracher pour ma part, et je m'excuse du temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre. C'est de manière générale pour mes histoires, dès qu'arrivent les vacances, le cerveau se met en panne, et bref... Je publie beaucoup moins.**

 **J'en profite pour dire merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui me suivent jusque là, et ceux qui ont posté un ou plusieurs commentaires, cela aide beaucoup. Ok, on termine sur un cliffhanger ici, et malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la fin de... Enfin, lisez et jugez par vous-mêmes.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ma vision était floue, mais je vis que Sacha était penché sur moi. Il était drôlement près, trop près même, mais il eu un sourire de soulagement, avant de se reculer, et de me laisser reprendre mes esprits.

Il avait l'air soulagé et dégoûté à la fois. Si j'étais morte et que je revenais à la vie... Il m'avait fait du bouche à bouche ! J'ai ressentit de la joie d'être en vie, de la frustration qu'un garçon – joli au passage, je ne le niais pas – m'ait sauvé la vie d'une telle manière, de la honte pour mon haleine qui avait dû en faire fuir à des kilomètres (forcément, je bouffais n'importe quoi dans le Monde Inversé, et Giratina n'avait pas de dentifrice!), et… La question de savoir où on était en fait.

\- On est vers le Conseil 4, me dit-il comme s'il avait deviné mes interrogations. J'étais partis le défier en match amical, comme je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver la Team Rocket.

J'ai rien répondu (et de toute façon, je peux pas répondre sans carnet ni crayon). Mais ces dresseurs sont vraiment incorrigibles. Sacha Super Up me fit un clin d'oeil complice. Je me suis levée pour aussitôt buter dans une pierre et finir par terre. Il a rigolé, ce qui ne m'a pas dérangée outre. J'avais déjà un abruti de cousin (ne fait pas la tronche, Hareta ! C'est totalement vrai!) qui se chargeait de se moquer de ma poisse légendaire, alors pourquoi Sacha Truc Up ne pourrait-il pas le faire ?

Quand je fus sûre qu'il n'y avait plus de danger mortel au niveau des cailloux, je me suis remise debout, puis ai viré la crotte de goélise qui m'a chut dessus pour ensuite suivre Sacha dans la Route Victoire.

Peu de pokémons sauvages nous ont attaqués, et de toute façon, ils ont même pas cherchés à s'en prendre à Sacha. Est-ce que j'ai une tête de pokémon, à la fin ?! Enfin, pour faire court, il m'a fait traverser toute la zone en tâchant de me garder en vie (un exploit selon moi), Giratina nous a repéré lors d'un détour vers une flaque d'eau, et quand on est arrivé devant le prestigieux Conseil des 4, Cynthia nous a dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des combats duos.

Le dresseur qui m'accompagnait m'a fait un regard désespéré, avant de me sortir celui du génie venant d'avoir une idée lumineuse.

 _Jamais de la vie Sacha, c'est mort ! N'y pense même pas !_

* * *

\- En avant Hippodocus !

\- Fonce Cizayox !

J'ai fixé Sacha Crétin Up avec toute la haine dont je pouvais le remplir. Il m'a lancé un rire gêné, avant de sortir son étourvol de sa pokéball.

\- Vas-y ! Sors ton pokémon, m'a-t-il encouragé.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air désespéré...

\- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas de pokémon ?

Et tu viens seulement de t'en rendre compte ?

\- Attends, je vais te...

Un rugissement a fait taire tout le monde, puis une ombre est apparue dans le sol, pour s'étendre. Sacha et les deux membres du Conseil 4 ont écarquillés les yeux, alors que moi, je les levaient au ciel, avant de plaquer une main contre mon visage en secouant négativement la tête. Giratina est venu nous prêter un coup de main.

Résultat, on a laminé les champions des champions de Sinnoh. Bien que je sois totalement incapable de lancer des ordres au pokémon, ce dernier ne s'est pas fait prier pour desservir ses attaques les plus puissantes. Il fit des ravages dans les rangs de Lucio – expert en type Psy – puis Sacha se retrouva face à Cynthia. Je fis signe au pokémon de faire une pause, ce que la championne salua d'un hochement de tête.

\- Joli deux contre deux, nous dit-elle. Mais effectivement, Sacha voulait me défier une fois de plus, donc mieux vaut qu'il fasse ça seul...

On s'est poussé avec le pokémon renégat, et on a regardé Sacha Shut Up s'essayant à vaincre Cynthia. Les attaques échangées étaient impressionnantes, mais ça n'a pas du tout impressionné Giratina qui s'est écroulé au sol et qui s'est mis à ronfler. C'était vraiment de la stratégie, mais ça dura longtemps. TRES longtemps.

Au final, je ne me souvenais même plus quand je m'étais endormie, alors que Sacha disait :

\- Ouais j'ai gagné !

J'ai rapidement cligné des paupières, avant de l'applaudir vite fait, bien fait, ce qui réveilla Giratina en sursaut. Mais seulement quelqu'un d'autre applaudissait dans les tribunes désertes. J'ai tressaillit en reconnaissant le type sur la photo. Peter quelque chose…

\- Joli coup Sacha Ketchum. On ne peut pas dire que tu usurpes ta réputation.

Ah, c'est Ketchum son nom ? Je vais faire un petit effort...

Le légendaire a ronflé après le type. Ce dernier lui a lâché un sourire narquois, avant de sortir ses pokémons.

\- On peut pas dire que tu m'aie fait de cadeaux, Mitami.

C'est Mitsumi, mais bon...

\- Ah, tu t'appelles Mitami ? Me dit Sacha.

Bor... Del.

\- De plus, cela fait quelques temps que je ne suis plus au top de ma forme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? Demanda Cynthia.

\- Il s'avère que depuis ma défaite face à Jaune, je suis totalement incapable de contrôler mentalement les pokémons Dragon. Dommage, sinon on aurait fait une meilleure performance.

Je réalisais qu'il parlait de Giratina et lui-même. On a été deux à s'offusquer.

\- Pourtant, tu t'en servais pour faire le bien, nota Sacha Kat... Kru... Ket... Euh... Bidule-truc.

J'y arriverai jamais.

\- Oh, ça c'était quand Max et Archie parlaient de ravager Hoenn et qu'il fallait que je les arrête. Mais maintenant que les événements se sont calmés, j'aimerai revenir à mes premiers idéaux.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air étonné, avant de signer pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Giratina a regardé successivement Sacha et Cynthia d'un air désepéré pour une quelconque traduction, avant que j'hausse les épaules à son intention.

\- Tes premiers idéaux ? Répéta la blonde. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vois-tu, quand tu possèdes de magnifiques pokémons de type Dragon, et que tu te rends compte que la pollution et la méchanceté des hommes les blessent au point de les tuer, tu te dis que la race humaine ne devrait pas exister.

Le renégat a eu l'air content d'écouter la dernière réplique. J'ai froncé les sourcils, et il a regardé au plafond.

\- Encore ? A lâché Sacha.

(Je ne vous donnerai pas son nom, ça ne sert à rien, je l'ai oublié).

Peter a levé un sourcil d'un air surpris, pendant que le dresseur du pikachu agrippait une autre de ses pokéballs.

\- Humf ! A grogné l'homme. Cette fois, ça ne se passera pas comme la dernière.

J'ai réalisé qu'il s'adressait à moi.

\- Voici ce qu'on va faire, m'a-t-il dit. Un match à deux contre deux. Le gagnant remporte Giratina.

Le pokémon lui a ronflé après, l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas le premier prix d'une tombola. Puis il s'est carrément tiré, pendant que Peter disait :

\- Je l'attraperai plus tard. En attendant, Sacha, Cynthia, et toi... Mat... Mit... Enfin, la muette, vous avez intérêt à abattre vos meilleures cartes, pour ce match... A mort !

Et Peter a lâché son Dracolosse.


	21. VS Peter, Concours d'Unionpolis

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou plutôt bonsoir, vu l'heure),**

 **Voici la suite de cette fiction que je tape au petit bonheur la chance au niveau des idées (heureusement que je m'appelle pas Mitsumi...).**

 **Donc... Ben lisez et vous saurez tout!**

 **Bonne soirée, et merci à tous ceux qui lisent ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Bye.**

* * *

Le dragon m'a foncé dessus, mais avant que je finisse en crêpe pour pokémons, un pokémon rouge et bleu à l'allure féroce m'a sauvée in extremis. Le Dracolosse a lancé Confusion, et je vous laisse deviner ce que le pokémon rouge et bleu a utilisé contre moi. Giga Impact.

Heureusement que Cynthia l'a rappelé, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'éviter la crise cardiaque. Je me suis retrouvée à nouveau dans le vide blanc, avant que Giratina ne me renvoie sur terre (avec une lueur dans ses yeux qui m'indiquait que j'avais plutôt intérêt à gagner pour son intérêt personnel – désolé, fallait choisir une personne chanceuse...), ce qui ne fut pas franchement une bonne idée.

Peter avait lâché toute son équipe, Cynthia et Sacha aussi, et j'étais au milieu du terrain, dans la No Pokémon's Land, donc j'ai secoué mes bras comme une Goelise tâchant d'apprendre à voler, et n'ai eu la vie sauve que grâce à... Mewtwo ? What ?

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir un homme habillé de la tête aux pieds en blanc, avec une moustache, pas un seul cheveu sur le caillou, et des lunettes de soleil noires. Il a gueulé quelque chose, et Mewtwo m'a téléportée vers lui.

\- Enchantée mademoiselle, je suis Mr. Auguste, champion de l'arène de Cramois'île. Merci d'avoir retrouvé Mewtwo plus tôt. La Team Rocket nous avait séparé, mais enfin… Ce n'est pas le moment

de discuter. Observons comment Cynthia et Sacha se débrouillent face à Peter.

Je l'ai fixé avec des yeux ronds, avant de lui demander en signant depuis combien de temps il était là.

\- Oh, depuis cinq minutes. Ou le discours de ce prétentieux de champion du Conseil 4...

Non…

\- J'en déduis que tu es au moins muette, puisque tu m'a entendu quand je t'ai parlé...

Non ?

\- A vrai dire, j'ai déjà fait face à Peter avec une jeune fille nommée Jaune. C'est un adversaire coriace.

IL CONNAIT LA LANGUE DES SIGNES ?! Fiesta !

\- Maintenant que j'y repense, Mewtwo m'a envoyé des images de toi... Pendant qu'il a été forcé de te kidnapper. Il avait peur que Giratina ne s'en prenne à lui, et il souhaitait aussi t'éloigner de Giovanni et de sa mauvaise personnalité.

\- Comment s'est déroulé votre combat contre Peter ? Lui ai-je demandé via quelques gestes, sans trop oser trop y croire.

\- Hum... Attends ? Mewtwo ? Ah, ce fameux combat ? Plutôt rude entre nous. Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnerai aujourd'hui...

Quelque part, un Draco a décapité un Milobellus, pendant que Cynthia lançait un hurlement rageur.

Ensuite, la blonde s'est carrément jetée au sens littéral sur le roux, et a tenté de lui refaire le portrait, tandis que Sacha et moi regardions la scène sans trop oser réagir. Les pokémons eux-mêmes cessèrent de se taper les uns sur les autres pour voir le combat entre les humains. Pour peu, ils auraient même pu leur lancer des ordres. Mr Auguste a levé les yeux au ciel, avant d'ordonner à Mewtwo d'aller les séparer.

Peter et Cynthia nous on appris du vocabulaire spécifique, puis Mewtwo les a assommé tous les deux, pendant que son dresseur disait qu'il vaudrait mieux que ces deux-là se mettent à table autour d'une bonne discussion. J'ai fixé la cuillère qui avait servit à les sonner se changer en fourchette. Mewtwo me décrocha un sourire sinistre. J'eus brusquement la sensation qu'un combat contre Giratina voudrait s'avérer long, violent, épique... Et douloureux pour les deux.

Maintenant que je percutais enfin, c'était la voix de Mewtwo qui résonnait dans ma tête pour traduire ce que disait son dresseur. Trop fort le pokémon !

 _Merci_ , ai-je entendu.

Giratina est revenu à ce moment-là, et a fixé tout le monde d'un air torve, pendant que Mewtwo redéployait sa cuillère psychique. Je me suis dit 'tout mais pas ça !' et le pokémon violet s'est contenté de lui jeter un regard mauvais, avant d'attendre des ordres de Mr Auguste.

\- C'est moi qui est gagné, Giratina est à m...

PLAM !

Peter la ferma suite au choc d'une cuillère violette contre son crâne. J'ai eu un drôle de sourire, car ça avait sonné creux. Et loin de là l'idée de penser que c'étaient les pouvoirs de Mewtwo qui étaient vides...

Le renégat lui a ensuite mis un coup d'aile (juste pour la forme ! D'après une traduction littéraire approximative de la part du pokémon violet), et Sacha a dû composer le 18 pour faire venir les pompiers.

Cynthia se réveilla pour se mettre à chialer pour la perte de Milobellus, et Giratina a défié Mewtwo dans un combat singulier. On s'est tous carapatés en vitesse.

* * *

Quand je suis revenue dans la salle 37 heures plus tard, il y avait un drôle de spectacle. Giratina était roulé en boule sur le sol, Mewtwo ronflait entre ses pattes avant, et Dialga et Palkia se servaient du dos du renégat comme oreiller.

J'ai même pas envie de vous décrire l'état de la salle.

Ni des pokémons.

Ni des... Ok, j'arrête.

Mr Auguste a fait revenir Mewtwo dans sa Master Ball, Peter a été retenu par Sacha pour éviter que des Hyper Balls ne fusent en direction des légendes restantes, et j'ai maladroitement réussi à appliquer une Guérison sur Giratina et un Réveil qui nous permirent de partir.

Le légendaire banni utilisa directement Revenant et les têtes des deux autres dragons tombèrent violemment au sol, les réveillant avec sursaut. Quelque chose me dit que c'était intentionnel. Enfin... Giratina a salué Sacha, a hoché la tête devant Cynthia et a tenté de massacrer Peter, qui fut ensuite redevable de Mewtwo et Mr Auguste, et qui balança une telle bordée de jurons qu'il nous captiva jusqu'à ce qu'il eu trop soif pour parler.

Pijako choisit ce moment pour arriver dans la salle, larguer une fiente sur ma tête et aller se poser aux pieds du dragon banni. Un message était arrivé et il me le tendit quand je pus y voir plus clair. La fiente tomba sur le contenu, et Sacha ne fut pas de trop pour me faire comprendre qu'Hareta m'attendais à Unionpolis.

* * *

\- AHHH !

\- POLICE !

\- SAUVE QUI PEUT !

Les gens se tirèrent en vitesse, et je manquais de finir au poste quand les renforts débarquèrent pour stopper un Giratina qui se contentait de me suivre à pieds dans la ville. Il y eu des coups de matraques, d'attaques de pokémons, et au final, ils lâchèrent un Tyranocif qui me balança du sable jusque dans les endroits insoupçonnables.

L'arrivée de mon abruti de parenté familial vraiment pas souhaité du tout compliqua les choses. Fallait dire que les gens n'avaient pas oublié à quel point Giratina avait rasé Vestigion, et ce fut coton pour qu'ils nous lâchent enfin les baskets, après avoir promis que le renégat ne poserait aucun soucis.

\- Concours d'Unionpolis, venez nombreux ! Entendis-je.

\- Ah, ça tombe bien que tu sois pas en retard ! Trancha Hareta. Giratina et toi vous êtes le numéro 3 dans l'ordre de passage dans la catégorie Sang-Froid.

\- ...

Ne me dites pas qu'il a fait ça ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il l'a vraiment fait ?!

\- ...

\- C'est fastoche : d'abord, une épreuve de style, où tu dois suivre le thème imposé avec des accessoires. Ensuite, une épreuve de danse, et pour finir, une épreuve avec des attaques de Sang-Froid ! Tu vas y arriver !

Giratina m'a empêché d'étrangler Hareta.

* * *

Je me tenais comme une con sur l'estrade, les yeux rivés sur le public qui me pétrifiait de terreur. Purée, j'allais tuer Hareta ! Giratina m'a regardé, presqu'aussi paumé que moi.

Les juges sont entrés et l'animateur a commencé son speech :

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue à ce concours de catégorie Normal dans la classe Sang-Froid...

Je connais même pas le nom des attaques de Giratina...

\- ... Notre premier concurrent s'appelle Saphir avec Tania...

Puis je fais comment pour le lui demander... Je parle même pas.

\- Pingo et Jean-Claude...

Je vais me faire laminer... Bof, ça changera pas vraiment avec ma malchance...

\- Gigi et Mitsumi...

Giratina m'a jeté un regard qui en disait long sur sa frustration. Je lui ai répondu par un regard désolé, avant de me faire toute petite, ce qui n'était pas vraiment compliqué quand vous êtes à côté d'un pokémon de presque 7 mètres de haut. Mais à quoi pensait-il, cet idiot quand il a donné le nom de « mon » pokémon ?!

\- Et Miaous avec Jessie !

Tiens, la Team Rocket participe aussi ?

\- Et maintenant, les candidats vont passer à l'épreuve de style. Vous avez 60 secondes pour habiller un pokémon selon notre thème qui sera : Le pointu. Rendez-vous dans les coulisses, et bonne chance !

Me parle pas de chance...

Penaude, j'ai suivit Giratina derrière le rideau.


	22. Fin concours d'Unionpolis, VS Apireines

**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui ont mis des reviews.**

* * *

Je savais pas lequel de nous deux était le plus frustré. Moi ou Giratina. Ou pour être plus polie, Giratina ou moi.

Je n'avais pas d'accessoires, le thème était le pointu, et le renégat n'avait aucune envie de paraître ridicule devant tout le monde. J'ai donc eu une putain de bonne idée.

Le pokémon l'avait fait une seule fois pour me faire peur (et m'emmerder en se payant des barres de rires face à la tronche que je tirais ensuite). Quand il saisissait son orbe dans le Monde de Réalité, il reprenait sa forme originelle. Je tentais donc de lui expliquer la chose. Giratina ne pigea rien, la langue des signes le fit marrer, et au final le rideau s'ouvrit sur une Mitsumi qui mimait le pokémon dans sa forme d'origine.

Gigi (son surnom, oubliez-le pas) le prit mal et il me flanqua un coup qui m'envoya dans le juge qui organisait les concours.

\- On se calme, c'est d'abord l'épreuve de style, nous rappela le speaker.

Ouh purée !

Giratina râla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de saisir son orbe et de faire flipper tout le monde pendant deux bonnes minutes. De plus, les autres pokémons étaient obligés de se pousser car le renégat était assez imposant à la base. Je parvins sans trop de mal à remonter sur la scène à ses côtés sans qu'il m'écrase et que je me casse la figure dans le procès.

Il y eut des cris d'étonnements, puis tous les pokémons passèrent devant les juges. Chose étonnante, Giratina s'amusa à pavaner devant les juges, qui prirent (nerveusement) des notes, puis les gens applaudirent et contribuèrent à la note finale via l'ovation enregistrée dans un applaudimètre.

Pingo avait mis en valeur les diverses pointes sur sa tête, Miaouss avait sorti ses griffes et Giratina n'avait pas franchement besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour qu'on voit ce qu'il y avait de pointu chez lui.

Seule Saphir avec Tania semblait prise de panique. La tarsal avait l'air tellement perdue qu'elle n'arrivait pas à montrer ce qu'il y avait de pointu. Hors, lorsqu'elle paniqua, les cornes sur sa tête s'illuminèrent, et des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle.

\- Bien, nous allons maintenant laisser nos concurrents se préparer pour l'épreuve de danse. Nous vous rappelons que vos pokémons passent dans l'ordre d'inscription.

Giratina lança un cri assez joyeux, avant de laisser place au pokémon qui devait danser en premier. C'était justement Saphir qui se plaça en tête, alors que sa dresseuse lui donnait quelques conseils visiblement. Je me suis contentée de frotter le renégat sur la tête, avant de me pousser en lui jetant un regard qui lui souhaitait bonne chance.

Le légendaire fit reculer les autres qui devaient danser à ses côtés en attendant son tour de meneur. Il fallut bien des paroles pour convaincre Miaouss (et surtout Pingo) que Giratina n'allait pas les bouffer.

Ils s'installèrent donc à côté d'un renégat vachement intimidant, et la musique démarra. Giratina dodelina doucement de la tête, et s'appliqua selon les règles, à suivre les pas du premier pokémon devant lui.

Comme il avait repris sa forme alternative, il s'exécuta parfaitement en synchronisation sur la musique, fit trembler le sol, et manqua de faire tomber ses concurrents. Les autres pokémons se ressaisirent et s'éloignèrent un peu de Giratina, qui continua de danser sans se préoccuper s'il gênait ou pas. Quant il passa en tête, il ne se préoccupa plus du tout des règles, et dansa tout seul sur la musique.

Quand cette dernière s'arrêta, il protesta bruyamment, avant de se retourner pour constater qu'il avait viré la tarsal de la scène, fait tomber Pingo et que seul Miaouss parvint à lui expliquer qu'il y avait des règles plus ou moins strictes lors de ce genre de concours. Jessie me jeta un regard mauvais, et je répondis à ça par une mimique gênée.

\- Hum..., lâcha le juge d'un air qui semblait en dire long sur la prestation de 'mon' pokémon. Maintenant, passons aux attaques de Sang-Froid.

Giratina abaissa sa tête, l'air de me demander si ce qu'il avait fait était bien ou pas. Je haussais les épaules, et tendais l'oreille lors des explications données par les animateurs du concours.

\- Quatre passages dans l'ordre où les concurrents qui ont eu le moins de points par rapport à la prestation, jusqu'à maintenant. On a Gigi (putain, ce juge veut ma mort!) et Mitsumi en premier.

Ok... J'étais censée lui donner des ordres, mais Giratina ne comprenait pas mes gestes. De plus, bien que je connaisse ses attaques, je ne savais pas lesquelles faisaient partie de la catégorie Sang-Froid. J'ai passé les quelques secondes suivantes à secouer mes mains, avant de cacher mes yeux derrière mes mains, et de rouvrir celles-ci.

Le renégat utilisa Revenant, fit baisser le voltage, puisque (je le sus plus tard), c'était dans la catégorie Intelligence, et eu un résultat d'attaque critique en plein sur le juge qui organisait le concours.

La demi-heure suivante me permit d'en savoir plus sur le mode opératoire des pompiers en cas d'intervention majeure, puis les gens demandèrent quand même à voir la suite des opérations. Pingo utilisa Aqua-Jet et fit grimper les voltages. La tarsal utilisa Choc Mental, et le Miaouss Combo-Griffe.

Giratina repassa en tête pour le coup suivant, et je griffais l'air de mes mains pour qu'il utilise Dracogriffe. Le coup fut tellement violent que la table qui servait de prise de notes pour les juges et de délimitation pour les candidats se brisa. Je dus calmer le pokémon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses attaques devaient frapper le vide, ensuite il vira la tarsal de la scène, avant de se prendre un Choc Mental et de répliquer par Aurasphère.

Puis le pokémon rugit, et le souffle en fit sauter le chapeau du juge venu remplacer l'autre qui était maintenant à l'hôpital. Ça aurait pu en rester là, mais cela fit aussi partir la moumoute de l'homme. Il y eut un blanc, avant que ce dernier nous ordonne de déguerpir d'ici.

Il gueula tellement fort que seul Arceus aurait pu rivaliser avec lui et encore... Giratina enquilla la sortie et percuta la poutre centrale. Le dome des concours s'écroula.

Comprenant qu'on risquait de se faire dézinguer, Giratina décolla et utilisa Revenant, pendant qu'on plantait Hareta sur place. Tant pis, il viendra plus tard. Le pokémon plana avant que je note qu'on allait passer au-dessus de chez moi.

J'y pense, il faut bien qu'on s'arrête, histoire de vous faire visiter. J'y suis pas retournée depuis ces quelques années en arrière où je m'étais retrouvée dans le Monde Inversé. J'étais tellement contente que j'en ai sauté du dos de Giratina, avant de me rappeler que le pokémon volait assez haut, et…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Bref ! J'ai connus les joies du saut à l'élastique sans élastique, la vitesse extrême et le poids du pokémon qui m'a rattrapé une fraction de seconde trop tard, dans la piscine. J'aurais pu heurter du béton, ça aurait été la même chose. Giratina s'ébroua et mes cheveux se mirent à gonfler sous l'effet du chlore. Je ne tardais pas à avoir la fourrure de Simba et ai forcé Giratina à la fermer en lui enfonçant un ballon dans le gosier pour qu'il arrête de rire.

Le pokémon recracha le ballon de beach volley alors que je me dirigeais – enfin ! - chez moi.

Comme je poussais la porte, il y eut un drôle de craquement sonore. Quelqu'un avait fait sauter la serrure, et tous les objets précieux avaient disparus. Comme quoi les voleurs sont bien renseignés de nos jours...

Je me baladais donc dans la maison, faisant du slalom entre les objets au sol, et les divers meubles. Des pokémons sauvages avaient fait leur nid dans les chambres d'amis, et dans la mienne qui est à l'étage, j'y trouvais une ruche d'Apireines. Youpi !

Elles dormaient, donc j'ai tenté d'accéder à mon lit pour ensuite monter dessus et ouvrir mon placard. Bon, on n'avait pas touché à mes vêtements (ils étaient un peu cours mais bon... Je vais faire avec).

J'ai entrepris de me mettre en tenue de sport (souvenir d'Alola) mais l'œil de Giratina passa dans la chambre au mauvais moment, et j'ai fait un bon en arrière que pour aller détruire la ruche, alors que j'étais quand même en sous-vêtements.

Comme je connais la maison à fond, j'ai dû me réfugier dans la salle de bain, où j'ai cherché un peignoir qui n'y était pas. La raison était que le pokémon avait fait un trou dans le mur et jouait avec. Giratina se rapprocha et j'allais me planquer derrière le paravent. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus, et je glapis avant de tirer l'objet censé me dissimuler sur moi.

Il me tomba dessus, était super lourd, et en plus j'étais à moitié à poil, alors que le renégat voulait voir ce que je foutais. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture qu'il avait pratiqué, et j'agrippais le peignoir comme il passait à ma portée. Pour finir, les Apireines rentrèrent dans la pièce au moment où le renégat retirait violemment la tête.

Je me suis retrouvée dehors en sous-vêtements, et devant un Giratina incrédule. Je rêve ou je viens de le voir rougir ?

Le pokémon dû me débarrasser des intrus qui avaient envahit les lieux, je m'en tirais avec plusieurs piqûres qui me forcèrent à rester debout pendant une bonne dizaine de jours, et quand les Apireines déguerpirent, il se fascina pour ma tenue vestimentaire qui n'était vraiment pas réglementaire. J'attrapais ce qui restait du peignoir et évidemment, Giratina tira aussi de son côté.

Il passa cinq minutes à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il voit ma tête légèrement hystérique et le lâche (couvert d'une substance gluante et dégueulasse). Je l'enfilais prestement avant qu'il ne se mette en tête d'aller renifler mes sous-vêtements et rentrais dans la maison.

Giratina m'attendit alors que je me rhabillais comme j'étais et prenais d'autres vêtements. Je trouvais une peluche pijako, et le pokémon me la piqua avant de me grogner dessus comme je ne voulais pas la lui prêter. J'ai laissé tomber la partie, avant de tomber sur un parasol de plage. Ça m'a donné une idée.


	23. VS Police

**Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Je sais que ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas avancé cette fiction, mais ceux qui me suivent plus ou moins savent que j'ai ralenti le rythme de manière générale pour toutes mes histoires, faute de temps et de révisions. En tout cas, merci à ceux qui passent par-là.  
**

* * *

Il me fallut une plombe pour trouver Hareta (même via le Monde Inversé), une plombe pour convaincre Giratina de rester à plus de cinq cents mètres de la maison de ses parents, une autre plombe pour réussir à convaincre les parents de me laisser voir le cousin, puis une dernière pour que le pokémon n'aille pas les bouffer parce qu'ils m'avaient sèchement claqué la porte au nez lors de ma requête.

\- Ils ont pas voulu entendre mes arguments, signais-je avec fureur à Hareta (une fois qu'il fut autorisé à sortir), pendant que Giratina planait jusqu'à l'endroit que j'avais dessiné plus tôt.

\- Faut dire que je les ai pas vraiment entendus non plus, lâcha-t-il.

Je l'ai regardé d'un air furieux, avant qu'Hareta ne change carrément de sujet :

\- Au fait, Jessie vous remercie tous les deux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben comme vous avez tout défoncé et éliminé Pingo et Saphir pour cause de blessures trop importantes, c'est elle qui a gagné le concours, puisque vous avez été éliminés.

\- Ha ! Ha !

Giratina arriva finalement sur la plage de Rivamar, où Hareta demanda à Pingo d'utiliser Surf après deux-trois explications de ma part. Giratina nous a suivit en planant, et en nous laissant le set de plage. Vacation time !

J'ai sortis une serviette, me suis mise en maillot de bain (alors que le renégat s'étonnait que je ne cherchais pas à me cacher cette fois), et puis maillot une pièce quand même, et m'étalais de crème solaire. Je me suis élardée sur ma serviette, Hareta a lâché ses pokémons qui sont partis dans une bataille d'eau, Giratina a participé et a détrempé tout le monde.

Je me suis donc décalée pour aller sécher et bronzer ailleurs, et le légendaire s'est planté devant moi en me faisant de l'ombre. Je relevais les lunettes de soleil que je venais de mettre sur mon nez, et lui ai fait comprendre de se décaler un peu. Giratina s'est couché sur le sol à la place, donc je me suis éloignée à nouveau.

Il a attendu que je me repose sur la serviette, avec les lunettes et les yeux fermés pour se replanter devant moi et me mâter les jambes. Hareta a éclaté de rire, alors j'ai changé de technique. J'ai grimpé sur le dos du pokémon, et me suis allongée sur les ailes noires qui étaient chaudes à souhait. Giratina s'est immobilisé, alors que j'entendais le cousin qui était parti en beach volley avec ses trois pokémons.

Je ne me souvins pas de m'être endormie, par contre, l'eau gelée m'a réveillée quand Giratina m'a balancée à la flotte. Ça aurait pu en rester là s'il n'y avait pas eu le Tentacool qui m'a empoisonné au passage. J'ai passé l'après-midi à vomir, et l'encre du pokémon a fait déteindre mon maillot, donc on voyait tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas voir.

\- Amènes-moi mes vêtements, ordonnais-je à Hareta alors qu'il était vers le sac.

\- Je vois pas ce que tu signes, Mitsumi !

Evidemment, j'étais cachée derrière la queue du renégat, qui prit soin de regarder ailleurs.

\- Mes vêtements, bordel !

Hareta ne voyant toujours pas ce que je disais, il se ramena carrément à côté de moi, et je lui flanquais une tarte pour qu'il arrête de rire. Il prit mon pentalon et me le passa, et je l'enfilais prestement par-dessus le maillot de bain. On chercha mon T-shirt, sans succès.

\- Il se peut que... Hum...

\- Hum, quoi ?

Hareta se gratta nerveusement la tête.

\- On avait besoin de vêtements pour le ballon de beach volley et…

Je lui lançais du sable dans la tronche. La brise légère qui venait de se lever me renvoya mon lancé, et je me mis à chialer pour virer les grains dans mes paupières. Je sentis la présence du légendaire, et j'ai voulu m'appuyer contre lui, sauf que comme j'y voyais rien, je dérapais et tombais sur les fesses. Sur un oursin...

Si vous saviez à quel point j'en ai marre de cette putain de vie...

Hareta a passé les quatre heures qui ont suivit à m'aider à virer les piquots, puis il m'a quand même conduit au Centre Pokémon pour vérifier que ça ne s'infecte pas (enfin, lui ne vole pas… C'est plutôt le légendaire qui s'est chargé de me trimbaler là-bas). Je crois que j'ai jamais autant été blessée à ce niveau. Ça me rappelle cette blague débile où la fesse gauche dit à la droite 'Tu trouves pas que ça pue dans le couloir aujourd'hui ?'

* * *

Pour nous remettre de nos émotions, Hareta a commandé des glaces à Vestigion, vers l'ancien bâtiment de la Team Galaxie. J'ai à peine léché la mienne (menthe-chocolat, miam!) que Giratina me l'a chourée, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangée outre. Je lui ai filé le restant du cornet en rajustant le coussin que j'avais sous les fesses. Entre ça et mes cheveux...

Les gens passèrent à distance de nous, et Hareta s'amusa à détailler les ressemblances entre eux et les pokémons.

\- Tu deviens aussi vicieux que Giratina par moment, lui ai-je signé discrètement, avant de faire 'non' de la tête à la légende pour qu'elle oublie une quelconque traduction.

Giratina a plongé la tête dans une poubelle où quelqu'un avait sans doute jeté un produit qui avait dû contenir du miel un jour où l'autre. Hareta n'a pas relevé, et alors que je me demandais pourquoi, je la vis passer.

Une belle brune, canon comme tout, marchait dans la rue, affligée d'une ombrelle et d'un tortank. Mon abruti de cousin avait donc les yeux exorbités, et bavait sur son t-shirt sans même s'en rendre compte. Afin de peaufiner l'ambiance, on aurait pu balancer du Lionel Richie et ça aurait été parfaitement raccord.

\- Ouhou !

J'ai secoué ma main devant ses yeux, et il m'a ignoré. Giratina a largué la poubelle en me faisant tomber une peau de banane sur la tête. Il avait déniché une boite de bonbons au miel. J'avais vu juste.

\- Trop belle...

Giratina l'a regardé d'un air intrigué. La brune nous a vu et s'est ramenée – sur ses gardes – vers notre petit groupe. Le renégat a reniflé le sol à la recherche de je-ne-savais-quoi.

\- Salut !

\- Sa... Sa...Lut..., a bégayé le cousin.

\- Moi, c'est Verte. Et vous...

\- Ha... Hareta... Je...

\- Et toi ? M'a-t-elle lancée.

Je lui ai fait comprendre que je parlais pas, et que je n'avais pas de quoi noter. Elle a haussé les épaules, et a fixé intensément Giratina, qui lui tournait le dos.

\- Très joli ! Vous voulez vous promener ? Nous a-t-elle proposé. T'as une peau de banane sur la tête.

J'ai jeté l'ordure par terre en vitesse, puisque la poubelle s'était tirée où Giratina avait été la flanquer, c'est-à-dire trop loin de moi.

\- Oui… C'est Hareta... Je suis... Hareta...

J'ai hoché la tête, et ai tiré sur le bras du cousin avant de la suivre. Giratina a suivit avec un temps de retard et en faisant rouler la poubelle derrière nous. Le tortank l'a fixé d'un air méfiant, avant que sa dresseuse demande à son ombrelle de bien vouloir rentrer dans sa pokéball.

J'ai fixé l'objet d'un air interloqué avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un métamorph. Verte a tout de même jeté un regard anxieux à Giratina qui venait d'effrayer une bande de keunotors dans leur activité principale, se faire les dents sur les diverses statues du coin.

\- Et sinon, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Demanda-t-elle à mon andouille de cousin.

\- Hareta... C'est Hareta...

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie, _Hareta_ ! A repris Verte avec une touche d'exaspération dans la voix.

\- Je m'appelle Hareta...

Giratina m'a regardé en mode 'il bug complètement, ton loustic' avant de shooter dans la poubelle qui me faucha les jambes. Le renégat a ensuite tenté de me redresser avec son aile, pour placer son pique à un endroit peu correct, et j'ai tapé sur son membre.

Monsieur le légendaire l'a mal pris, et m'a flanqué un (petit, mais douloureux) coup de queue. Je me suis désintéressée de lui pour savoir qu'on avait perdu Hareta. J'ai eu une tête paniquée, avant de piquer un sprint pour chercher mon abruti de parenté familial non-désiré, Giratina sur mes talons.

Au bout d'un temps indéfini durant lequel je n'ai pas trouvé mon cousin, mais ai bien fait toutes les rues annexes de Vestigion et était maintenant vers un point d'eau, le renégat a plongé la tête dans la fontaine (qui contenait son orbe au milieu), et a entrepris de s'abreuver en vidant l'eau contenue dedans. Ça aurait passé s'il avait pas vidé les réserves de la ville, et la police vint m'arrêter.

Le pokémon voulut faire du rentre-dedans, et j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à laisser les agents expliquer au pépère qu'il ferait mieux de trouver Hareta à ma place. Giratina a finalement hoché la tête et m'a laissé en plan, après un énième regard désolé de ma part.

J'ai soupiré, avant de laisser le policier me passer les menottes, et me flanquer dans la voiture.

* * *

La voiture s'est arrêtée devant la prison de Sinnoh à Vestigion, et les policiers me firent descendre que pour aller remplir les papiers d'identité, puisque je n'avais pas de quoi payer l'eau que Giratina avait bu plus tôt. Alors que c'était même pas mon pokémon !

L'un des seuls moyens pour gagner sa vie était de faire des combats pokémon, et vous devinez bien que j'en ai jamais fait un seul. Les seules fois où des pokémons s'étaient battus pour moi, je ne leur donnais pas directement des ordres.

Je me suis demandé ce que faisaient Verte, Hareta et Giratina, et s'ils allaient bien, comme le policier cherchait un stylo pour pallier à mon mutisme. Bien sûr qu'il y a eut un jugement, que je n'ai pas fait entendre ma voix dans l'histoire, et que j'ai dus me taper la semaine d'intérêts généraux à la banque de Vestigion.

L'avantage, c'était que Giratina ne me voyait plus comme étant en danger de mort imminente. Donc il m'attendait dehors et les policiers comprirent vite qu'il était de leur intérêt vital de me laisser aller lui dire au revoir en fin de journée avant de retourner dans ma cellule.

L'inconvénient, je vous laisse deviner, c'est qu'Hareta et Verte avaient disparus de la circulation. Giratina avait fait chou blanc.

* * *

Alors que je briquais le sol comme une malade, la banque ouvrit et je terminais ma tâche avant d'attaquer les vitres (toujours sous surveillance). Le renégat m'attendait dehors (j'avais une vue magnifique sur la fontaine), quand un drôle de personnage entra dans la banque.

Deux secondes plus tard, il faisait claquer un pétard bon marché et le bout du canon de son flingue nous força tous à reculer au fond de la banque.

\- Personne ne bouge ! Le premier qui le fait, j'le descend ! Et chuis sérieux !

On la ferma (ce ne fut pas trop difficile pour moi) et on resta dans notre coin, pendant qu'il demandait au type derrière le guichet de lui donner « l'oseille, le flouze et qu'ça saute ! ». Ça aurait pu en rester là s'il n'y avait pas eu la police. Le cambrioleur dût se choisir un otage parmi la foule qui se composait des employés de banque, des deux policiers qui me surveillaient, d'une vieille dame et de moi-même.

Je vous laisse deviner qui le type a décidé d'embarquer. Ce fut...

...La vieille dame.


	24. VS Team Aqua

**Bon, je remercie les personnes qui suivent les (més)aventures de Mitsumi, et ça n'arrête pas, effectivement, pour répondre à une review qui m'a fait sourire.**

 **Après, juste un petit message, à propos des OS que je viens de poster récemment. Certaines personnes n'apprécient pas le style de mon écriture. Je comprends totalement, les insultes et le vocabulaire familier, ça peut être moyen. Je tiens à préciser (car la review qui me le disait a été postée par un anonyme, donc je réponds à cette personne via ce chapitre, si elle le lit un jour), que les personnes écrivant des histoires peuvent varier les styles, et que ce n'est pas une obligation d'éviter de mettre d'insultes dans une fiction. **

**C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je sélectionne le "rated T'' avant de poster une nouvelle histoire. Sinon, je l'aurais mise en 'K +', mais même là on trouve des histoires avec des gros mots. Après, je ne suis pas outré par le commentaire, et comprends parfaitement le point de vue de cette personne, et je l'en remercie de me l'avoir dit. Mais voilà, il m'arrive de poster des choses plus crues, et je ne me limite pas à un seul style d'écriture, même si mon point central est l'humour en général.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et à la prochaine.**

* * *

La mamie s'est mise à brailler, et le cambrioleur lui asséna un coup de crosse sur le crâne pour la faire taire. Comme cet abruti l'avait assommé (oups! Il s'est sentit très, très, treèèèèèèèès con!), il dut prendre un nouvel otage dans la foule, et cette fois sa main se referma sur mon bras.

Alors, déjà quand il est sortit, il a dû menacer Giratina pour empêcher le pokémon de le (nous!) tuer sous le coup de la fureur (« Je te jure que je la bute si tu t'approches! » lui hurla-t-il, tout comme dans mes oreilles, puisqu'il avait passé son bras sous mon cou et qu'il m'étranglait au passage), le légendaire a sifflé de rage, avant d'être arrêté par le bruit des sirènes qui se déclenchèrent pour une éventuelle course-poursuite. Ensuite, les policiers m'ont demandé mes revendications, avant que le type ne s'offense et gueule que c'était lui qui faisait le casse, pas moi.

Les forces de l'ordre n'ont rien voulu savoir, et deux secondes après, on filait sur le dos d'un pokémon que j'avais jamais vu et qui balançait des éclairs, sa queue formant carrément un nuage électrique (tu sens la triche lors de combats pokémon, tu la sens!). Bref, on a eu Giratina aux fesses malgré toutes les précautions du gars à ce sujet, puis on a trouvé refuge dans une grotte où le renégat était trop gros pour passer, même avec Revenant.

Là, il a enlevé son masque (qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis le début du casse), et j'ai vu un type avec un bandana bleu, une petite barbe et une moustache plus charnue. Il a râlé que ce pokémon était un sacré pot de colle (comme Giratina faisait des vocalises pour passer sa frustration), avant de m'attacher les mains dans le dos et de m'ordonner de rester tranquille.

Je flippais car même si je faisais ce qu'il disait, je pense que j'allais quand même me prendre un truc dans la gueule. Il a ensuite pesté contre ces abrutis de Team Magma, avant de baisser son arme, et de me fixer, l'air de ne plus savoir trop quoi faire de moi.

\- Comment il s'appelle, le pokémon qui tape à l'entrée ?

\- ...

\- Réponds !

Je me suis raidie, avant qu'il ne m'empoigne par le col, et ne me soulève du sol que pour me secouer comme un prunier. J'ai juste réussi à lui vomir dessus, et le type a lâché l'affaire après quelques minutes.

\- Sharpedo ! Go ! Surveille-là !

J'ai vu les dents du truc, et me suis dit que c'était pas le moment de faire la con. La chose a grogné et j'ai inspiré pour ne pas paniquer.

\- GIRA !

\- Merde ! A pesté le gars. Merde, merde, merde !

Un gros coup venait d'ébranler la caverne, et je me ramassais des cailloux sur le crâne. Giratina frappa l'entrée de nouveau, et je me mis à prier pour qu'il arrête, car des rochers commençaient à se détacher pour tomber autour de nous.

\- Sharpedo ! Utilise Morsure !

J'ai sentis une violente douleur dans la jambe droite.

\- Pas sur _elle_ , sur les rochers ! Les R.O.C.H.E.R.S ! Tu sais, les cailloux qui tombent du plafond !

Le pokémon a enfoncé ses dents plus profondément, et j'ai eu des vertiges. Je me serai bien donné une claque pour rester consciente, mais ce n'est malheureusement possible avec les mains dans le dos.

\- Rah ! Sharpedo, reviens !

Le requin a réintégré sa pokéball, et Giratina frappa une nouvelle fois l'entrée.

\- Tu sais, commença à s'époumoner le type à l'intention du légendaire. Si tu fais ça, elle va se faire écraser par des tonnes de rocher, elle sera morte, et ça sera de ta faute.

Giratina a arrêté son manège, pendant que le gars me faisait un bandage au niveau de la blessure. Il marmonna pour lui-même :

\- Une vrai calamité depuis que Max l'a sonné trop fort avec son Camérupt... Merde !

Le type a resserré le tissu autour de ma jambe et la douleur m'a fait perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, le gars au bandana bleu n'avait pas trop bougé, et il était occupé à soigner ses pokémons, pendant que j'entendais du bruit que j'identifiais rapidement comme les ronflements du gros pépère. Visiblement, il avait tenté une sortie en force, et Giratina lui avait comprendre que ça n'allait pas être possible.

Puis le type s'est rendu compte que j'étais réveillée, et il a laissé ses pokémons récupérer pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il soupira avant de frapper la paroi de sa paume, et je me suis pris un caillou de la taille d'une balle de golf sur le côté gauche. J'ai émis un grognement, et il a ensuite du plaquer un mouchoir contre ma tête pour empêcher une hémorragie (en plus, faites-vous mal à la tête et vous constaterez que ça pisse carrément!).

\- Je m'appelle Arthur, a-t-il finit par dire, alors que je pissais toujours autant le sang. Je suis le chef de la Team Aqua. Et j'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de faire un casse pour contrer Max, chef de la Team Magma. Il est à toi ce pokémon dehors ?

J'ai fait 'non' de la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi...

J'ai haussé les épaules, tandis que les ronflements de Giratina gagnaient en intensité. Arthur a soupiré, avant de vérifier si le sang s'arrêtait de couler ou non. Dès qu'il a décollé son mouchoir, ça a pissé de plus belle, donc il me l'a remis sur la tête.

\- Hum... Je comptais pas te garder comme otage, seulement, sans cette chose dehors, je serai déjà loin.

Les contours de la salle commençaient à devenir flous. Arthur dut se rendre compte que je décrochais, car il m'a forcé à m'allonger. Ça allait un peu mieux.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Comment faire... ?!

Il a passé les quelques heures suivantes à faire les cents pas pour chercher à palier à ses problèmes.

\- Écoutes, on va sortir discrètement, me lâcha le type après s'être arrêté pour écouter le renégat qui faisait des prouesses en vocalises. Tu fais pas de bruits, et une fois hors de portée de ton pokémon, je le laisse filer. Ok ?

J'ai juste hoché la tête, étant incapable de lui dire que Giratina n'était pas à moi. De toute manière, vu comme le pokémon me collait, les gens étaient prêts à supposer que j'avais une Master Ball dans la poche.

Arthur s'est levé très lentement, et je l'ai suivi, avec la tête qui tourne. Giratina ronflait comme pas possible, ce qui me rappelait un autre moment dans un Centre Pokémon, puis vint le moment où le chef de la Team Aqua a dû me porter, car je menaçais de m'écrouler sur le sol, par épuisement.

On a dépassé les ailes, puis les pattes arrières de la bébête, mais au moment où Arthur allait lâcher un soupir de soulagement, un tir de flammes frappa la queue de Giratina qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il se retourna et nous balança une Aurasphère, ce qui me fit perdre connaissance.

La dernière chose que je vis avant de tomber au sol fut une masse rouge, énorme et brillante.


	25. VS, heu, tout le monde, en fait

**Une petite suite rapide, car mon ordi déconne, et j'ai du mal à continuer mes histoires convenablement. A plus, et merci pour ceux qui suivent et commentent, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

Pour tous ceux qui n'ont pas pu assister à cet événement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sur place, voici une petite mise en scène :

Giratina s'était tiré pour éviter l'attaque signature de Groudon, et maintenant, j'étais au MILIEU de Max et d'Arthur qui tentaient de se taper dessus pour savoir lequel des deux allait m'embarquer, pendant que le renégat était tenu en respect par l'autre légendaire.

Ils avaient chacun empoigné un de mes bras, et tiraient de leur côté, ce qui m'a rappelé comment Attila le Hun faisait pour tuer ses victimes. La légende de l'anti-matière s'est énervée un peu plus, et sans Groudon, elle aurait certainement défoncée les deux types qui se battaient pour moi. Première fois que j'avais autant de succès auprès des garçons (Bon, vous allez me dire que Giratina est asexué. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais vous poser une question : vous avez déjà vu comment il m'a regardé ? Non ? Alors pour moi c'est un mâle. Et tant pis pour les rageurs!).

Ensuite, Deoxys est carrément descendu des cieux pour voir ce qui faisait ce raffut. Il a tenté de nous tirer dessus, mais Giratina dévia le tir, et Groudon le rejoignit pour tenter d'assommer celui qui était né d'une source extraterrestre.

Tout allait pour le pire, quand le pokémon aux multiples formes fila dans la couche d'Ozone et revint avec un drôle de truc vert et jaune aux fesses. Deoxys n'était pas de très bonne humeur, et il utilisa sa forme attaque pour nous envoyer plus loin. Giratina rugit, Palkia et Dialga lui répondirent, puis les Crés arrivèrent là-dessus, n'arrivèrent pas à se faire entendre, alors Arceus est lui-même venu pour hurler un bon coup.

Max et Arthur s'étaient figés devant ce beau tas de légendaires, (moi aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons), car j'avais envie de partir très loin d'ici, et Arceus était au summum de sa fureur. Palkia visa Giratina, qui visa Rayquaza, qui visa Dialga, qui visa Groudon, qui visa les Crés, qui lançèrent une attaque Choc Mental général, qui n'eut d'effets dévastateurs que sur le créateur, et Arceus se mit à balancer des Ultra Lasers dans tous les sens, fit exploser la tête de Max, me fit glapir d'horreur, effraya Arthur qui lâcha Raikou qui électrisa tous les pokémons sur le terrain.

Après, la Team Rocket (bien avertie et entendant le raffut) arriva, balança des filets sur tous les pokémons présents, sauf Dialga qui bloqua le temps avec ses pouvoirs et s'empressa de filer, ainsi que Deoxys grâce à sa vitesse. Puis, Arthur protesta fermement qu'il aurait dû trainer Max en enfer avec lui, et Giovanni répondit en lâchant Jirachi qui exauça le souhait du type en bleu et le fit carrément disparaître.

Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de tirer sur le filet qui retenait Giratina, mais il était électrifié, et…

BZAAAAAAAP !

* * *

\- ...

J'ouvris les yeux, difficilement car j'avais mal de partout, et ma vision revint lentement. Un pikachu était penché sur moi, ce qui m'étonna, et il avait une jolie fleur coincée vers une de ses oreilles. Sans doute une femelle quoi...

J'ai fini par réussir à me redresser via l'aide d'un Grolem, puis j'ai vu un dresseur avec un chapeau de paille, occupé à pêcher un peu plus loin. J'ai toussoté et il s'est retourné.

\- Oh, tu es réveillée ?!

Sa voix était plutôt douce, et j'ai hoché la tête.

\- Une chance que Red t'es trouvée dans les coins. Il a tenté d'intervenir, mais la Team Rocket était bien préparée.

J'ai fait le déclic. Giovanni s'était emparé d'autres légendaires, dont Giratina... Merde !

...

Je hais ma vie...

\- Je m'appelle Jaune. Et toi ?

Je commence à en avoir ras ma claque de devoir me présenter... J'ai signé mon nom, et le dresseur n'a rien compris. Comme d'hab...

Je lui ai demandé s'il avait de quoi noter, et il m'a dit 'non'. Verte et Hareta ont choisis ce moment pour revenir. J'ai noté que la fille avait un très joli sac de dresseur, et que mon abruti de cousin bavait toujours autant. Il aurait pu faire un concours avec le renégat ! Mais penser à Giratina me ramenait à penser à la Team Rocket, et au fait qu'il fallait qu'on se bouge les miches.

\- Bonj... Bonj... Bonjour Mitsumi..., a-t-il lâché.

Je lui ai répondu par une tarte.

\- Voyons, ne tape pas ton cousin, protesta Verte. Regarde ce qu'il m'a offert ! Ajouta-t-elle en me montrant son sac. N'est-ce pas mignon ?

Je sens que je vais gerber de rage ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai demandé ce qu'on devrait faire.

\- Mitsumi... Ben... Elle...

PUTAIN ! On n'est pas couchés !

\- Bonjour !

Je me suis tournée pour faire face à un dresseur avec un Pikachu sur l'épaule. Ça doit être Red...

\- Jaune m'a mise au courant pour les pokémons légendaires qui ont été attrapés par Giovanni. J'ai une Master Ball, mais il ne faut pas la gaspiller. Une idée ?

J'ai brusquement levé la main, comme à l'école, avant de m'approcher de Red et de saisir la Master Ball. Ensuite, j'ai prié Dialga très fort, et lui ai lancé la Master Ball comme il se matérialisait. Il a évité mon tir, et la pokéball s'est mise à rouler plus loin. Je l'ai rattrapée de justesse et ai recommencé mon tir. Dialga n'a même pas cherché à esquiver, car, deux secondes plus tard, elle s'est ouverte, et un truc a lâché:

\- Insolourdo !

Oups...

* * *

\- Insolourdo !

Le truc me suivait comme un petit chien, et j'avais pourtant tenté (avec l'aide d'un Red plus que vénère d'avoir perdu un objet si précieux, pendant que Dialga ricanait) de le relâcher. Le truc jaune et vert s'est collé à moi, et j'ai rien pu faire.

Évidemment que le groupe m'a fait la gueule, Hareta était toujours en transe à côté de Verte, et qu'ils ont complotés sans moi. Puis ils ont réussi à pirater la base de la Team Rocket, mais maintenant fallait passer à l'action. Ils se sont aussi mis d'accord pour me mettre au poste d'arrière-garde, autrement traduit : Toi pas bouger ! Juste regarder !

Donc je leur ai aussi fait la tête, ils se sont tirés, j'ai voulu les suivre et virer Insolourdo, mais ce dernier a utilisé Placage, ce qui m'a convaincu de rester clouée au sol, pendant qu'il se roulait contre moi. J'ai soupiré de dépit, alors que Dialga penchait sa tête vers moi... Hum ?


	26. VS Team Rocket (again)

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici... Hum, la suite. Ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fumé, car j'en sais rien. Merci à ceux qui lisent de temps à autre et ont entré un/des commentaire(s). A la prochaine, car ce chapitre est très petit, puisqu'il faut aussi que je m'occupe de préparer mes examens.**

* * *

J'ai déjà eu droit au Giratina Express, mais lui ne m'avait jamais fait le coup d'utiliser l'anti-matière pour se déplacer plus vite. Dialga ne se priva pas d'utiliser le Temps et sa dimension au passage, ce qui fut très bizarre, car j'arrivais sur le terrain avec l'aspect d'une mamie de CENT VINGT-HUIT ANS !

Je hais ma vie... Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Dialga n'a pas voulu changer ça, et il a râlé pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, car c'est le temps que ça m'a pris pour grimper les dix marches d'un foutu escalier, alors que je soufflais comme un phoque ! L'Insolourdo pesait trois tonnes sur mon épaule (il n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans la Master Ball, cet enfoiré!), et on arriva enfin vers la sortie de secours de la Team Rocket.

Ensuite, les alarmes se sont mises à brailler, Dialga s'est cassé, et Giovanni m'a demandé si je n'avais pas confondu la maison de retraite la plus proche avec ses locaux. Evidemment ! J'ai jeté la Master Ball au sol, Insolourdo en ai sorti, Giovanni et sa troupe a ricané, et j'ai fini dans sa prison, ai jurée comme un charretier, car ils m'avaient balancée comme une merde et l'arthrose n'aide pas vraiment pour ce qui est de se relever.

J'ai constaté qu'ils ne m'avaient pas rendu mon pokémon, tant mieux !

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps que j'entendis un bruit suspect. Déjà, Dialga avait fini par réparer son erreur, donc ça c'était cool. Ensuite, Insolourdo a jaillit du sol via une attaque Tunnel, ce qui m'a donné une idée. Je lui ai demandé de recommencer, mais il a préféré toucher la Master Ball (que la Team Rocket m'avait laissée, puisqu'elle était déjà utilisée) pour rentrer dedans et pioncer. Merde !

DONC, j'ai rangé la pokéball dans ma poche, l'ai ramassée par terre après m'être rendu compte que la poche en question était trouée, puis me suis décidé à ramper dans le tunnel qu'il avait fait. C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je manquais cruellement d'exercice physique, car mon gros pétard est resté coincé. Pourtant, il me semblait qu'avec toutes les courses-poursuites que j'avais fait dans le Monde Inversé, j'aurais plus de poids à reprendre. M'enfin...

J'ai finalement réussi à me glisser dans le tunnel, tandis qu'un SCRATCH ! résonnait, et quand j'ai enfin pu voir l'origine du bruit, j'étais en culotte... dans le couloir... avec des caméras postées de partout... dans les locaux de la Team Rocket... J'ai forcé l'Insolourdo à sortir et l'ai placé devant ma culotte pour faire office de bouclier, et me suis empressée d'avancer jusqu'à une pièce qui contiendrait éventuellement des vêtements.

Je vous laisse deviner si j'ai eu de la chance sur ce coup-là, et ai dû me jeter dans une autre pièce comme des gardes venaient dans ma direction. Et là, miracle ! Une penderie avec des... pyjamas... Comme il n'y avait plus aucun bruits dans les couloirs, je suis ressortie avec une chemise de nuit (pas de pentalon, zut!) où on pouvait lire « Fuck Team Galaxie ! » dans le dos, et « N°1 : Team Rocket's Boss » de front. Puis le vêtement était quatre fois trop grand et je me demandais à qui je l'avais piqué.

J'ai voulu faire rentrer l'insolourdo dans sa pokéball, mais bien sûr ce con a refusé, et j'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de le porter, car dès que je le lâchais, il faisait un boucan de tous les diables qui aurait réveillé une victime de Darkrai en personne. J'ai déambulé dans les couloirs sans avoir vraiment de but précis. A un moment, j'ai ouvert une pièce où des gardes dormaient, et quelqu'un a marmonné « à vos ordres, boss » dans un demi-sommeil. J'ai fini par rentrer dans un autre endroit (qui s'avéra être la chambre de Giovanni!), et j'ai voulu repartir en vitesse, sauf que j'ai marché sur la queue de son persian qui a rugit.

\- Quoi ! Quoi ! QUOI ! Hurla Giovanni en se redressant brutalement sur son lit.

L'homme a mit deux secondes à analyser la situation, avant de hurler :

\- Rends-moi immédiatement mon pyjama !

J'ai haussé les épaules. Giovanni a saisit une télécommande et s'est écrié :

\- Qu'on lui amène des vêtements en vitesse ! Je veux mon pyjama !

Les sbires ont envahi la pièce avec des vêtements de diverses tailles. Je me suis dissimulée derrière le paravent, mais aucun des habits proposés ne m'allaient. À la fin, Giovanni en eut marre et parvint à me trouver une robe de chambre, pendant que quelqu'un allait me chercher des habits à ma taille.

\- Ça y est, Monsieur ! Voici une jupe !

Hyper courte, mais bon...

Tous les sbires m'ont relookée et l'un d'entre eux a même tenté de me peloter les fesses. Giovanni m'a bouclé dans une cellule et c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié l'insolourdo dans la chambre du boss.

* * *

Je tournais comme un lion en cage dans ma cellule. Bien sûr, la Team Rocket avait verrouillé la porte, donc je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de marcher dans ma pièce, ou restée allongée sur le lit, mais un pervers de garde jetait un coup d'oeil sous le dessous de ma jupe quand je m'allongeais sur le lit (y avait pas de draps).

A un moment, j'ai entendu des cris, et j'ai soudainement vu la tête de Giovanni se loger entre les barreaux de ma cellule. L'insolourdo était sur sa tête et le mordait sauvagement.

\- J'espère que tu as pigé qu'il faut que tu m'enlève _ça_ , a grondé le boss.

J'ai hoché la tête et des sbires m'ont entourée pendant que je sortais de ma cellule. J'ai rien trouvé de mieux que d'attraper le pokémon par sa queue et de tirer, ce qui a fait hurler le numéro un de la Team Rocket.

\- Arrêtes ! Bordel ! Allez me chercher les calmants ! A rugit Giovanni.

Les gardes sont repartis. Quand ils sont revenus, ils m'ont directement tiré dessus avec une fléchette anesthésiante dans la cuisse droite.

\- Pas sur elle, bande de c*** ! Ai-je entendu alors que je commençais à sombrer.

La dernière chose que j'ai vu fut une autre fléchette allant se loger dans la fesse gauche du boss.


	27. VS Giratina (3)

**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici la suite (courte, je sais) d'une histoire que j'ai un peu oubliée. Il n'est pas long, mais c'est mieux que rien. Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et qui commentent, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée pour la énième fois consécutive, il y a eut deux choses : la première, je venais de retrouver Giratina. La seconde... Giovanni était à mes côtés et le pokémon allait nous défoncer.

\- T'as un plan, j'espère..., m'a nerveusement dit le boss qui était blanc comme un linge.

La seule chose que j'ai de sûre, c'est ma malchance.

J'ai constaté que la Team Rocket m'avait laissée mon pokémon, mais que Giovanni n'en avait aucun. J'ai alors fait ce qui avait réussi une fois. J'ai prié pour que Giratina nous tue. Ça a marché, car le pokémon n'y est absolument pas arrivé, même à coups d'Aurasphères qui nous passaient systématiquement à côté malgré la taille des boules d'énergie. Le renégat s'est étalé de tout son long sur le sol en tentant de nous écraser, et Giovanni a sauté sur sa tête, ce qui laissait le type Spectre avec une vue imprenable sur une seule cible : moi.

Giratina a chargé, et l'insolourdo s'est planté devant lui. Le pokémon légendaire l'a à peine regardé et l'a aussitôt projeté contre un mur. Maintenant que je le notais, on avait été bouclé dans une grande pièce et les divers sbires de la Team Rocket ricanaient derrière les murs.

\- Fais quelque chose ! A hurlé Giovanni depuis son poste. J'essaie de trouver l'émetteur !

Giratina a tenté de le dégager, mais à ce moment, l'insolourdo a utilisé Effort, et le dragon a vacillé.

\- Esquive et Pouvoir Antique ! A ordonné Giovanni.

Et vous savez quoi ? Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que mon pokémon a mis K.O Giratina...

\- Bingo ! Je l'ai !

Giovanni a sorti une espèce d'araignée du cou du légendaire, avant de la projeter contre le sol où l'engin s'est brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Allez ! Faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! M'a dit le boss.

J'ai pointé du doigt le légendaire, et après un grognement, Giovanni a ouvrit le talon de sa chaussure gauche et a sorti une Soin Ball. Les sbires depuis le poste de contrôle ont ordonné de nous stopper, mais Giovanni avait fait rentrer le renégat dans la ball, et après quelques secondes de chargement pendant lesquelles les sbires ouvrirent la porte, Giratina en jaillit.

\- Utilise Revenant ! A ordonné l'homme.

Le pokémon l'a regardé en mode : « non mais t'es pas bien mon gars ! » mais j'ai hoché frénétiquement la tête et le pokémon s'est exécuté. La Team Rocket a voulu refermer la porte, mais Giratina la défonça d'une Aurasphère. J'ai fait rentrer l'insolourdo et ai sauté sur le dos du légendaire. Giovanni a suivit avec deux secondes de retard, et l'instant d'après, on se faisait assaillir par une armée de rockets.

\- On dirait que c'est la fin pour vous ! A lancé une femme aux cheveux blonds et frisés.

\- Domino 9. Sale traître, a grondé Giovanni. Tu vas me le payer.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, en tout cas, _ex-boss_. Ton temps est révolu.

\- Tout comme le votre !

On a sursauté, tandis que les portes s'ouvraient à la volée. Verte, Red, Bleu, Jaune, Cynthia, Sacha, Flora, Candice, Tanguy, Adrien, Armand, un gamin que je ne connaissais pas avec des cheveux dressés sur la tête et Hareta surgirent (Giratina lâcha un grondement qui ressemblait... à de la joie ? Pour ce dernier) et lâchèrent leurs pokémons. La Team Rocket a renchérit, Giratina a commencé à tirer dans le tas et a mis au tapis aussi bien des pokémons alliés que des pokémons ennemis, mais je pense qu'il s'en tapait pas mal, et au moment où on commençait à avoir du mal, les Team Aqua et Magma se sont jointes à nous, et avec leur aide, on a réussi à mettre hors jeu les rockets.

\- Parfait ! A lâché Giovanni en sautant souplement du dos du renégat qui semblait hésiter entre le laisser filer ou s'occuper de son cas. Maintenant, à la salle des tests.

\- Un instant, ont grondé les deux femmes qui semblaient être respectivement à la tête de ces deux syndicats.

\- Comment ça, « un instant ! », s'est impatienté l'ancien boss de la Team Rocket.

\- On va te faire payer pour la disparition de nos leaders ! Ont lâché les deux d'une même voix.

Comme personne ne s'occupait de notre cas, j'ai réintégré Giratina dans sa ball et ai courut dans la salle des tests. Comme Giovanni l'avait sûrement fait entendre, les légendaires étaient bels et bien ici. C'en était effrayant car des fils étaient connectés à ceux qui étaient dans des tubes. J'avais deux solutions : faire sortir Giratina et lui faire tout péter, mais qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir, ou bien essayer de comprendre le système et tout annuler.

\- Mitsumi !

Hareta m'a rejointe.

\- Tiens, t'es enfin sorti de ton état de larve anémique ? Ai-je ironiquement signé.

\- Désolé, mais Verte est tellement..., a-t-il commencé avant de changer de sujet face à mon regard meurtrier. Où est Giratina ?

Je lui ai montré la Soin Ball.

\- Ok... Je pense qu'il faut attendre que Jaune vienne ici. Elle seule peut nous dire si les légendaires sont toujours conscients où ont été 'reprogrammés' par la Team Rocket.

J'ai hoché la tête, avant de chercher d'éventuelles potions. Bien sûr j'en ai pas trouvée une seule, Hareta avait déjà sifflé les siennes et les autres étaient toujours en train de chercher à venir ici.

\- Au fait, comment t'as fait pour battre Giratina ? m'a demandé mon abruti de cousin.

J'ai eu un petit sourire et ai fait sortir Insolourdo. Pas si inutile que ça, finalement ce pokémon.

\- Non, m'a répondu mon cousin.

\- Si, ai-je signé.

\- Nooon !

\- Mais si, et arrête !

Hareta à continué à me charrier pendant quelques instants, avant que je ne tente de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il m'a esquivée, et j'ai tapé en plein dans le mille du bouton qui permettait de libérer les pokémons légendaires. Ils sont sortis en grognant vers notre direction, et Hareta m'a simplement dit :

\- T'as un plan, j'espère...

J'ai fait 'non' de la tête. Giratina a boudé dans sa pokéball.

* * *

Les légendaires, c'est chouette. Ils sont classes, beaux (ou les deux) et possèdent des attaques tellement puissantes que Cynthia fait figure de bouffon à côté en combats pokémons. C'est cool, sauf quand vous avez une armée de légendaires qui s'apprêtent à vous bouffer tout crus. Mon abruti de cousin a tourné les talons et a voulu se jeter vers la sortie, mais Raikou s'est jeté devant nous et nous a bloqué le passage en jetant quelques éclairs. Les deux autres chiens légendaires ont renchérit, et Hareta m'a dit :

\- Fais quelque chose ! Vite !

J'ai secoué la tête en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as le pokémon le plus violent de la quatrième génération à tes ordres, idiote !

Ah, j'avais oublié Giratina durant l'instant panique. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton de la capsule en regardant le pokémon, qui refusa de sortir. Après, j'ai dû me pousser car Mewtwo (qui n'était pas dans son assiette) m'a à moitié assommée avec sa cuillère Psy, et Raikou m'a paralysée. Le renégat n'a pas cherché à m'aider, et l'Insolourdo s'est matérialisé au moment où Jaune s'est placée devant moi.

\- Vite Emeraude ! S'est exclamé le dresseur au chapeau de paille.

\- J'arrive !

Un drôle de gamin dans des habits qui avaient l'air trois fois trop grands pour lui a tiré quelque chose depuis un instrument étrange qui avait une poupée à son effigie. Les légendaires se sont soudainement calmés, et Jaune a commencé à les frotter doucement.

\- Et la Team Rocket dans tout ça ? A demandé Hareta.

\- Aucune idée. Elle se bat toujours contre les gars de Hoenn, répondit Red. Allez, je vous paye un coup à boire dans un des bars du coin ! Quoique, attendez, on est combien ?

Vous savez quoi, Red s'est démené pour nous faire oublier ce qu'il venait de dire, afin d'éviter d'avoir à faire la plonge jusqu'à la fin du mois.


	28. VS Giratina (4)

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite, avec un Giratina assez... jaloux, bien que Mitsumi n'est pas prête de le comprendre, avec sa chance...**

* * *

\- C'était quand même quelque chose, hein ? M'a dit Hareta comme on marchait jusque vers chez ses parents.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais une question à te poser, s'il te plait ? Enfin, plus tard ! Ai-je ajoutée comme je voyais ses parents sur le seuil de la porte.

Ils firent le nez quand ils me virent arriver, mais Hareta parvint à les convaincre de me laisser dormir chez lui. J'irais chez mon oncle Patrick le lendemain. Il doit être sorti de l'hôpital, depuis le temps...

La mère de mon abruti de cousin m'a servi une maigre portion de Magicarpe frit, avant de me donner sèchement un verre d'eau. J'ai voulu m'excuser, mais Hareta m'a dit de laisser tomber. J'ai haussé les épaules et ai essayé de ne rien casser durant ma douche. A la place, j'ai oublié de resserrer le bouchon du gel, et l'activité s'est vite transformée en soirée mousse. Mon andouille de parenté familial a trouvé ça génial, mais les parents et Giratina non (faut dire que j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas mettre les pokéballs dans la douche). Le dragon m'a totalement ignorée alors que j'avais posé la pokéball sur la table de chevet. Elle glissa au sol, et je me suis violemment cognée la tête contre la lampe (brûlante) en voulant la ramasser.

Finalement, j'ai tourné le dos à tout le monde, et ai mis du temps à m'endormir.

* * *

CRRRR...CRRRRAAACK ! BOOOM !

C'est ce genre de bruit qui m'a fait faire un bond et qui m'a tiré du lit (à l'étage) pour me retrouver directement dans ce qui restait du garage (au rez-de-chaussé et un peu au sous-sol, mais moi j'étais au sous-sol). Au dessus, il y avait...

Bon, je crois que vous avez compris que Giratina avait réussi à sortir de sa pokéball, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?

-MITAMI ! JE VAIS TE...

J'ai tenté de me sortir de dessous du renégat, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, car il avait l'air assez remonté, ce qui contrastait avec la délicieuse odeur de roses qui émanait du pokémon. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'activité d'hier au soir, lui. Pour renforcer cette impression, il a sifflé, et m'a flanqué un coup de queue pour me plaquer au sol.

\- Salut tout le monde, a lâché un Hareta encore en train de dormir en passant devant nous. Il a directement attrapé la cafetière brûlante et a but à grandes lampées au col, avant d'ajouter après avoir rempli une tasse et s'être dirigé vers moi : T'en veux ?

J'ai couiné quand il a versé le liquide et la douleur m'a donnée de l'élan. Je me suis dégagée du poids exercé par la légende et ai cherché la salle de bains, avant de constater que la douche était sous le ventre du pokémon en question.

Je crois qu'il y a un lac plus loin. Giratina a encore sifflé et m'a chargée ! Vous voulez être bon en course à pieds ? Croyez-moi, vous venez de trouver l'entraîneur parfait ! J'ai sauté dans le lac, et le pokémon a disparu. Alors que je me demandais où il était, un portail s'est directement ouvert sous moi, et Giratina m'a flanquée assez violemment dans son monde.

\- Hé ! Ai-je protesté comme il me larguait sur un îlot pas plus grand que la table dont je me sers actuellement pour taper cette fiction. Hé !

J'ai voulu ajouter 'j'ai pas fait exprès', mais vu que le renégat m'a tapé à coups de tentacule dans le dos comme lorsqu'on avale de travers, j'en déduis que mes borborygmes n'avaient pas dû ressembler à grand-chose. Giratina m'a plantée là et m'a ignorée ensuite.

* * *

J'avais soif et faim. Enfin, surtout soif. Pour m'occuper, j'ai fait mes poches, ne trouvant qu'un mouchoir parfumé à la menthe fraîche, idéal pour les gros rhumes. J'ai soupiré, car le pokémon m'avait vraiment laissée sur place. Je pouvais que rester assise, puisque l'îlot était trop petit pour tenter de s'allonger. Génial, je fais comment, moi, si je veux dormir ?!

A un moment donné, Giratina est effectivement revenu, et il m'a ramené sa pokéball, avant de gronder d'un air furieux. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton de rappel, et il est rentré (sûrement de force, car il n'avait pas l'air de s'y attendre) dans la capsule.

\- Dé'o'é ! Ai-je finis par dire en l'empêchant de ressortir. Dé'so...

Le renégat a finalement réussi à en sortir, et m'a plaquée au sol en grognant, avant de filer. Comme je savais pas ce qui l'avait énervé, j'ai commencé à pleurer. Comme j'avais toujours la Soin Ball, je l'ai lancée le plus loin possible, et elle est allée rebondir contre des colonnes faites de glace. Un peu plus tard, Giratina me l'a ramenée avec des baies. Je crois que j'ai juste pleuré de plus belle. Ça a laissé le pokémon confus, et il m'a emmené là où je dormais avant. Le duvet était toujours sur place, un peu couvert de poussière, mais il m'a gentiment déposée dessus avant de repartir.

J'ai joué avec la pokéball le temps qu'il revienne. Je l'ai ouverte et ai fixé d'un air vide les mécanismes et les rainures. C'était assez solide et technique comme invention. Mon oncle adorait en peindre certaines quand il avait le temps. Un jour, il avait reçu une Master Ball à la loterie, mais des gens pleins de convoitise avaient voulu lui voler l'objet. Mon oncle l'avait tellement bien peinte en simple pokéball qu'il l'avait perdue. Il ne s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait utilisé que lorsqu'il avait attrapé un Tyranocif sans l'avoir affaibli avec.

Et Giratina dans tout ça… Pourquoi était-il furieux ? A cause de la pokéball ? Mais je pouvais toujours le relâcher comme Hareta l'avait fait beaucoup plus tôt lorsque Peter l'avait attrapé avec une vrai Master Ball, non ?

Décidée, j'ai pris une pierre assez pointue, et ai plaqué l'objet au sol, sur un coin plat. J'ai abattu la pierre tranchante sur mes doigts bien sûr, et ai pissé le sang deux secondes. Parce que je n'avais aucun moyen d'arrêter l'hémorragie, j'ai pris mes chaussettes et les ai roulées en boule avant de les coincer sous mon aisselle et de serrer mon bras contre mon buste. Le sang a arrêté de pisser, et je me suis préparée à exploser cette capsule.

J'ai de nouveau levé mon bras, mais au moment où j'allais l'abaisser, un gros truc noir s'est enroulé autour et m'a empêché d'en finir. Je l'ai regardé, assez surprise, mais Giratina a sifflé avant de me tirer vers lui assez sèchement. Il m'a jeté un regard furieux, avant d'attraper ma main en sang et de lécher mes doigts. J'ai soupiré et ai laissé faire, en me plaquant contre lui comme il m'autorisait à le faire.

* * *

J'eus beau essayer un nombre de fois incalculables, je n'ai pas réussi à reparler, même qu'un tout petit peu. Giratina était distant, voir froid avec moi, mais apparemment la pokéball n'en était pas la cause. J'eus bien une autre théorie, mais elle était stupide dans le fond.

Quand le pokémon était contrôlé, il n'avait peut-être pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait, sinon il aurait tout fait pour éviter de nous tuer, Giovanni et moi-même. A moins qu'il ne se soit rendu compte que je l'avais mis K.O avec l'insolourdo. En plus, c'était pas moi qui avait donné les ordres, mais l'ex-boss de la Team Rocket. Le pokémon n'avait jamais montré qu'il souhaitait être commandé ou se battre pleinement à nos côtés, sauf quand il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ou alors… Parce que c'était moi qui l'avait attrapé, il voulait faire équipe ? Il me fallait vérifier. Quand le renégat est revenu, j'ai pointé la Soin Ball devant son nez. Il l'a fixé et m'a jeté un regard neutre. J'ai appuyé sur le bouton et il est rentré. Je l'ai libéré et ai recommencé plusieurs fois de suite. A la fin, il me fixait juste en mode « c'est bon, t'as fini, là ? » et j'ai glissé la capsule rétrécie dans ma poche avec un faible sourire.

* * *

Le pokémon s'est enroulé contre moi ce soir-là, avant de somnoler. Apparemment, c'était comme au temps où je commençais à en avoir moins peur. J'ai doucement frotté la partie sur son flanc que je pouvais atteindre, et me suis détendue. Maintenant, il me fallait absolument lui faire comprendre comment réagir, à condition qu'il veuille bien se battre.

Les attaques du pokémon légendaires étaient Aurasphère, Vent Mauvais, Revenant et Dracogriffe. Étant incapable de parler, il me fallait au moins réussir à faire assimiler un son pour chaque attaque, afin que Giratina comprenne. Et pour ça, j'allais avoir besoin de mon abruti de cousin...

Je me suis levée une fois qu'il s'est endormi et suis retournée vers le cimetière à objets du pokémon. Le renégat devait être claqué car il ronflait suffisamment fort pour que ça s'entende à des mètres à la ronde. J'ai attrapé une trousse médicale qui indiquait que le Syntol était périmé depuis 2004. Bien sûr, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'une fois le produit appliqué et…

AAAAIIIIIIEEEE !

Ok, autant retourner dormir (si je pouvais avec cette douleur) et aviser le lendemain. Peut-être que Giratina serait dans de meilleures dispositions à mon égard. Je me suis glissée à côté de lui et me suis roulée en boule dans le duvet. J'ai eu à peine le temps de poser la tête au sol que la légende m'attrapait dans son sommeil et me calait contre sa tête.


	29. VS Cynthia et parents d'Hareta

**Bonjour tout le monde, je remercie Ange pour sa review habituelle, ainsi que les personnes qui ont la patience de suivre cette histoire. Bon, ben la chance de Mitsumi est toujours aussi efficace quoi... Petite précision, ma meilleure amie me pousse à continuer cette histoire (ce que je compte bien faire), donc voilà...**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Au réveil, j'ai eu la bonne et mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Hareta, Newton et les parents de l'abruti de cousin. Le premier et le second ont canalisés Giratina, les deux derniers tenaient une feuille certifiant qu'ils portaient plainte contre ma personne.

\- Mais vous pouvez pas porter plainte contre moi, le légendaire ne m'obéit pas ! Ai-je rapidement signé.

Hareta a traduit, avant de répliquer :

\- Légalement si, puisque tu l'as attrapé. Enfin, c'est Giovanni, mais comme Giratina est avec toi...

Le renégat est arrivé vers les parents, a reluqué la feuille avant de la tirer d'un coup sec et de la gober.

\- C'était une copie de toute façon, lâcha la mère d'Hareta. N'empêche que la police va venir et -

\- GIRAAAA !

Le légendaire a parfaitement convaincu les adultes de cesser d'occuper son territoire. Newton n'est intervenu qu'une fois les choses tassées et n'a pas pris de parti.

\- Voyons, c'est logique que Mitsumi doive réparer les dégâts causés, expliqua l'homme au pokémon légendaire. Même si elle n'y est pour rien, ajouta précipitamment le scientifique en voyant le regard de plus en plus menaçant de Giratina à son égard. Néanmoins, ne serait-il pas mieux de trouver un compromis ?

\- Laisse tomber, j'ai pété leur maison une fois, enfin, pas moi mais Giratina..., ai-je distraitement signé. Vaudrait peut-être mieux que je me rende pour le moment. J'analyserai sur place.

Newton a haussé les épaules suite à la traduction d'Hareta, mais on a eu un autre souci. Le pokémon ne voulait pas que je retourne voir les parents de l'abruti de service. Il s'est mis Martel en tête que j'allais refaire des travaux d'intérêts généraux et a directement attaqué les flics ! Ils ont renchéri à grands coups de tranquillisants, et ont forcé le renégat à rentrer dans sa capsule une fois endormi, qu'ils ont bloqué afin d'empêcher la 'chose' de ressortir. Puis ils m'ont conduite au poste, où les parents de mon abruti de cousin ont été plus que convainquant quant à l'alourdissement de ma peine.

C'est à ce moment là que tonton Patrick a débarqué, m'annonçant par visiophone (j'étais en cellule, le temps que les juges valident la sentence) qu'il avait besoin de Giratina pour tourner dans une émission. J'ai signé, avant que les gardes ne me menottent à la chaise, me disant que les codes secrets ne passeraient pas une seule seconde de plus.

Mon oncle est donc parti, est revenu avec Hareta qui a fait la traduction pour les deux côtés et (comme indiqué sur ma déposition), a pris en charge Giratina et l'insolourdo le temps que les choses se tassent. Elles se sont encore mieux tassées quand la légende a carrément défoncé les trois quarts de la prison juste pour me retrouver trois jours plus tard. Cette fois, Giratina n'y est pas passé par quatre chemins et a sauté à pieds joints sur tout ce qui bougeait.

La seule chose qui a sauvée le cuisinier embauché là-bas était le pot de miel qui lui était tombé sur la tête...

* * *

\- Pas question qu'elle s'en tire comme ça, cette garce !

\- GRRRRRR !

\- Euh, je veux dire, ta cousine ! Ça fait quand même deux fois qu'elle défonce notre maison !

\- C'était un accident, a répondu Patrick devant la mère d'Hareta plus que vénère. Giratina est adorable quand il se décide à rester tranquille ! A-t-il ajouté en frottant le gros pépère sur la tête qu'il avait abaissé au niveau de tonton.

J'avais été placée sous surveillance électronique, mais j'avais plus dans l'idée que le danger était Giratina lui-même. On m'avait interdit d'approcher de tout lieu public (la bonne blague!) mais l'émission dont tonton avait eut vent, avait couvert les trois quarts des frais de ce qui restait de la maison des parents de l'abruti de cousin.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Chantonna Newton en apportant des crêpes au miel, ce qui força la légende à le racketter en moins de deux. J'ai peut-être une idée pour vous tous. Les lieux autour de la Grotte Retour sont à vendre (on se demande pourquoi...). Pourquoi ne pas en devenir propriétaires et construire une maison en haut de la colline. Ça serait plus simple lors de _visites intempestives..._

Tonton a haussé les épaules, la police s'en moquait, les parents voulaient juste virer le problème de presque 700 kg hors de chez eux, et moi j'avais pas de sous.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment voulez-vous que je rembourse les parents d'Hareta et fasse construire en même temps ? Ai-je signé.

Hareta m'a tendu une brochure sur les combats pokémon... Giratina lui a ronflé après, mais n'avait pas l'air vraiment contrarié par le projet.

\- Heu..., ai-je lâché en voyant la brochure.

\- Vaudrait peut-être mieux te constituer une équipe, non ? A suggéré Newton. Comme ça, ça sera beaucoup plus simple.

Cette fois, Giratina a eu l'air contrarié.

\- Déjà, il faudrait que j'arrive à lui lancer des ordres, et comme je parle pas…

Il y a eu un gros blanc, durant lesquels aucun des quatre présents n'en sont revenus, avant que je conclue haut et fort (d'une voix rauque) :

\- Bon, bah, problème réglé.

* * *

Giratina avait beau être adorable, il n'empêchait quand même qu'il faisait que ce qu'il voulait. Et entre l'abruti qui me disait de demander les attaques gentiment, tonton qui me disait de faire ce qu'il me semblait juste, et Newton qui me demandait d'exiger du pokémon via une voix impérieuse, j'avais de quoi faire.

\- On va essayer les combats duo, d'accord ? A proposé l'andouille de parenté familial non désiré après que j'ai eu difficilement canalisé l'attention du légendaire au bout de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles Giratina tentait d'achever un pauvre laporeille.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Il a fait sortir Pijako et Pingo de leur capsule respective, et moi, j'ai libéré l'insolourdo qui a été aux côtés de Giratina.

\- C'est parti ! A dit Hareta. Pijako, attaque Furie sur l'insolourdo, et toi Pingo, utilise Surf !

\- Ok ! G...

La légende avait rapidement disparu, ce qui fit que l'insolourdo se ramassa toute la purée dans la gueule, puisque je n'avais pas réussi à lui donner d'ordre à temps. Giratina réapparut et frappa violemment Pingo (qui s'est dissimulé derrière le cousin jusqu'à la fin du combat), avant de ricaner de ce bruit de moteur qui tousse vers mon autre pokémon qui semblait à moitié mort. Insolourdo l'a très mal pris, a utilisé Effort une nouvelle fois avant de finir avec Pouvoir Antique. Résultat des courses : je me suis ruinée pour acheter des rappels, et n'ai pas pu en placer une. Finalement, vexée, j'ai bloqué les pokéballs des deux énergumènes et les ai laissés à Hareta en lui recommandant de ne pas faire de conneries avec.

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas ! Me suis-je énervée devant tonton. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à combattre ?

\- Deux choses : tu parles depuis peu longtemps, et tu as la poisse... Combinés ensemble...

\- Merci tonton pour le soutien...

\- Et puis Giratina n'a peut-être jamais reçu d'ordres. C'est un légendaire. Ton insolourdo le gêne peut-être...

\- Aucune idée...

J'ai bu une gorgée de thé bouillant, et la surprise de la chaleur du liquide m'a fait déverser le reste sur mon pentalon. Après avoir versé de l'eau froide (quand tonton m'a dit de ne pas le faire à la cuisine, car il venait juste de faire la vaisselle) sur ma brûlure, j'ai jeté le sachet de thé et en ai lâché ma tasse. Les éclats de verre m'ont permis de chercher la pharmacie, tout en mettant du sang un peu partout, et j'ai passé les heures suivantes à essayer de faire partir les traces.

Ça aurait été si la police n'était pas venu pour une enquête sur moi suite à la plainte des parents d'Hareta. Quand ils ont vu les traces de sang que je m'efforçais de faire partir, ils ont froncé les sourcils. Tonton et moi avons fini au poste.

* * *

J'étais morte de rire, car les policiers n'avaient pas eu le temps de réparer la prison et seule une corde et quatre piquets délimitaient ma cellule. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garde qui s'était endormi, mais ça n'a pas empêché ma personne de rater son évasion en trébuchant et jurant comme un charretier comme je m'étais tordu la cheville.

Giratina avait fini par accepter de se tenir tranquille, et le gardien prenait des notes sur son PC à côté de la légende qui lui envoyait son souffle chaud dans la nuque. L'homme n'arrêtait pas de se planter et de pester contre les fautes en marmonnant. Tu m'étonnes qu'il arrivait pas à faire son job correctement avec la chose derrière lui.

\- Alors…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Détérioration de matériel domestique, publique et privé, atteinte à la vie de plusieurs fonctionnaires et…

Le légendaire avait sournoisement glissé une griffe rouge sous la gorge du type pendant son monologue, du coup le gars a précipitamment lâché :

\- Retirons les dégâts matériels, d'accord !

Giratina a grondé, et le gars lui a répliqué d'un ton très peu assuré qu'il fallait bien qu'il fasse son boulot. Durant les heures qui suivirent, le type a pianoté sur son clavier sans dire un mot et en serrant les dents chaque fois que le type Spectre s'amusait à appuyer sa griffe sur sa gorge, soit trop souvent. Quand la relève arriva, Giratina eut deux hommes sous son contrôle (un à chaque aile), pendant qu'un troisième tendait un café au bout d'une longue pince qui servait habituellement à ramasser les déchets sur la voie publique pour les deux autres, décrétant qu'il ne s'approcherait pas à moins de trois mètres du 'truc'.

Finalement, le légendaire exerça une telle pression que je me retrouvais exemptée de toutes mes peines si je payais rapidement. Il fallait bel et bien que je me lance en combat pokémon, et ça, c'était pas gagné.

* * *

Comme insolourdo et Giratina ne s'entendaient absolument pas, je les séparais donc et tentais de leur accorder le même temps. Seulement, l'insolourdo se moquait totalement d'Hareta ou de tonton, et Giratina voulait à tous prix me rejoindre. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que non, ça n'allait pas être possible, mais un légendaire est un légendaire. Et comme il n'avait pas été habitué à recevoir des ordres, c'était chaud.

Donc, j'ai dû m'acheter l'objet qui permet de bloquer les pokéballs pour empêcher les pokémons d'en ressortir, ce qui fit bien râler la légende comme le type Normal. A la fin, j'ai complètement pété les plombs et leur ai dit d'aller mourir. L'insolourdo a manqué de se suicider dans le lac à côté. Je l'ai rattrapé en m'excusant et en choppant une pneumonie. Pour ne pas arranger les choses, Cynthia est venue me défier pour m'aider dans ma quête d'argent.

J'ai donc pris Giratina et l'insolourdo entre quatre z'yeux et leur ai bien dit que je ne voudrais plus jamais leur parler s'ils ne faisaient pas la paix. La légende en a rien eu à cirer mais j'ai dû faire de la peine à mon autre pokémon, car il a bien attendu que je lui donne des ordres pour les exécuter. Cynthia était bien sûr trop forte, mais l'attaque Effort de l'insolourdo lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Résultat, Roserade et Togetiss étaient au tapis quand l'insolourdo rendit l'âme au sens figuré.

J'ai envoyé la giga-bête qui avait dû être vexée par l'attitude de l'insolourdo, car Giratina lui aussi a attendu les ordres bien sagement. Il m'a fixé, l'air de dire 'je fais quoi ?' et quand j'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander d'utiliser Revenant sur Spiritomb... Ben j'ai pas réussi à le dire.

* * *

\- Oulàlà, c'est une belle grippe ! M'a dit Newton comme il examinait ma gorge. Tu es bien irritée et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que ton extinction de voix passera.

Giratina m'a regardé en mode, 'alors là, bravo !' mais j'ai ignoré le légendaire pour déprimer. Cynthia avait attendu que je donne un ordre, puis avait rappelé son pokémon avant de me dire que ça serait partie remise. Hareta s'était proposé pour me remplacer, mais Giratina avait aussitôt disparu dans sa pokéball.

J'ai soupiré. Non pas que je ne sois pas habituée à ne pas parler, mais enfin là, la malchance était à son comble. Je me suis levé de la chaise que j'occupais chez Newton, ai dépassé Giratina qui dormait à moitié au soleil et suis partie me promener, agacée.

Ma vie est nulle...

Tout en marchant, je suis arrivée au bord d'un glacier et me suis mirée dans la glace. Un pant s'est détaché et m'a toute détrempée en tombant dans l'eau. J'ai même pas cherché. Enfin, ça aurait été si je n'avais pas dérapé sur le bout de glace qui s'était cassé sous le choc. Résultat, jambe cassée et col du fémur assez bien endommagé. Donc, par extension, quinze jours minimum à l'hôpital. Le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que la police n'aura pas à chercher bien loin pour me surveiller.


	30. VS Hôpital

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je sais que ça fait une éternité que j'avais pas posté la suite de cette histoire, mais les cours m'occupent bien. Bref, bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Il y avait un type avec des cheveux bleus à côté de moi à l'hôpital. Normalement, les chambres ne sont pas mixes, mais il n'y avait plus de place, donc les infirmières m'ont calée dans le seul coin disponible.

J'ai reluqué le gars qui avait les cheveux en pétards, mais il n'a même pas relevé. Giratina était resté avec Hareta (qui avait dû user l'anti-pokémon, vous savez, ce truc en métal qui s'enroule autour de la pokéball et la verrouille) pour l'empêcher de sortir de sa capsule, et l'insolourdo se remettait toujours de l'affrontement contre Cynthia aux premières nouvelles.

Je me suis calée dans l'oreiller en me demandant quand est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir sortir. Les infirmières avaient dû m'attacher pour m'empêcher de filer hors de la chambre à cloche-pied quand j'ai vu l'arsenal de seringues qu'elles avaient ramené, mais ce qui aurait été bien, c'est qu'elles le fassent avant que je me croûte dans les escaliers qui venaient juste d'être lavés... Parce que la vue sur un plâtre pour chaque jambe, ça commence à bien faire ! Et mon extinction de voix qui n'allait toujours pas mieux...

Le type a finalement ouvert les yeux et m'a reluquée de la tête aux plâtres. J'ai souris d'un air gêné avant de renfoncer ma nuque dans l'oreiller. Il n'a rien dit, ce qui m'arrangeait. J'avais pas vraiment envie de taper la discute avec un gars qui m'était inconnu.

\- L'espace..., a-t-il finalement dit. L'espace t'aurais évité cet accident. Et si le Temps pouvait être manipulé, et bien, on pourrait créer un nouveau monde.

J'ai voulu appeler les infirmières, seulement avec les poignets attachés, le bip était hors de portée. J'étais encore tombée sur un fou, quoi...

\- J'y étais à deux doigts. Palkia et Dialga m'ont façonné le monde idéal... Mais j'en ai été empêché par une bande de gamins...

Comme dans tous les jeux pokémons. Je parie qu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années.

\- ...de dix ans. Bah, je n'étais peut-être pas encore prêt. Et puis je n'avais aucune information sur le troisième pokémon... Celui de l'ombre. Giratina.

 _C'est pas le moment de venir faire une petite virée, Hareta !_ Ai-je pensé, mais bien sûr, le cousin a ouvert la porte comme je le pensais.

\- Bonjour, s'est-il adressé au type aux cheveux bleus, avant de rajouter à mon adresse. Désolé, mais Giratina et Insolourdo sont intenables et tenaient tous les deux à te voir à défaut de pouvoir sortir de leur pokéball.

Hareta a pointé les capsules dans ma direction, mais le type aux cheveux bleus s'est jeté sur la Soin Ball avant de dire tout haut :

\- Impossible ! Le pokémon de l'ombre a été attrapé !

Tout en parlant, le type s'est assis sur mon lit et sur moi par extension, a ignoré Hareta et a achevé mon col du fémur. J'ai lâché un couinement plaintif, pendant que l'homme regardait Giratina dans tous les sens.

\- Incroyable, a-t-il répété. Incroyable... Dire que ça fait environ trois ans que je m'acharne à le trouver, depuis que Pluton est à la tête de mon ancien groupe, la Team Galaxie...

Hareta et moi, nous nous sommes figés, mais pas pour la même raison. Le cousin était vraiment assommé d'entendre ça, alors que moi, ce qui m'assommait, c'était le postérieur du type que je ne pouvais pas virer, car ça faisait un mal de caninos.

\- Heu... Vous êtes assis sur ma cousine, a finalement lâché Hareta un peu tardivement.

\- Ah, pardon...

Le type s'est relevé, mais a dû prendre appui sur le cousin qui l'a ramené à son lit après lui avoir arraché la pokéball du type Spectre.

\- Bon, ben je vais vous laisser, hein ? M'a dit nerveusement le cousin, tandis que je tentais de signer qu'il ne devait pas me laisser seule avec ce cinglé.

L'abruti de service s'est barré, et le gars aux cheveux bleus est resté pensif pendant un bon moment. Puis, il est retourné à son lit et ne m'a plus rien dit.

* * *

Les infirmières m'ont relâchée après plusieurs piqûres assez douloureuses (surtout qu'elles m'ont mit de l'adrénaline à la place de calmants) et ont été apporter le repas au type d'à côté. Il avait fini par me dire qu'il s'appelait Hélio et qu'effectivement, il avait été à la tête de la Team Galaxie il fut un temps. J'ai eut une brève vision d'un Saturne en bikini, ce qui me fit rire...

Sinon, il ne cessait de gribouiller sur un cahier jusque tard dans la nuit. Il n'a cessé que lorsque que je lui ai envoyé un coussin pour qu'il arrête, puisqu'il m'ignorait quand je gesticulais et que j'avais la voix cassée. Il m'a jeté un regard qui m'a fait faire toute petite dans le lit, mais n'a rien dit avant de me rendre l'objet assez sèchement et d'éteindre.

Les infirmières m'avaient prêté un fauteuil roulant, mais me l'avait retiré comme j'avais manqué d'envoyer un papy au cimetière avec. Même quand elles me poussaient, j'étais un danger public. Hélio ne m'a adressé la parole que lorsqu'il voulait savoir des choses sur Giratina, mais j'aurais bien été en peine de lui dire quoi que ce soit, puisqu'en trois semaines, ma crise de mutisme avait refait surface (faut dire que ce gars était assez flippant).

Hareta et tonton Patrick sont venus me voir, de même qu'une de mes anciennes amies qui bossait ici et n'est restée que pour me rappeler les bons moments où je me plantais quelque part. Hélio l'a congédiée assez sèchement, ce qui l'a fait repartir avec les lèvres pincées. Newton est venu une fois, mais n'a pas fait de commentaires quant à la présence de l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie, vu qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Je lui ai fait comprendre de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit sur la légende de l'anti-matière, mais Newton aurait bien eu du mal à engager la conversation avec le type qui venait de partir en salle de soins.

Un jour, les infirmières m'ont finalement retiré mon plâtre, m'ont coupée au passage et m'en ont remis un autre avec des agrafes, le temps de la cicatrisation, avant de me ponctionner pour les frais supplémentaires engendrés.

Restons zen...

* * *

\- Et voilà, nous vous gardons jusqu'à quinze heures, puis si tout va bien, nous vous laissons partir, m'annonça le chef du service hospitalier. Nous espérons vous revoir bientôt.

Tu m'étonnes, ça te fait des sous, hein ? Et tu pourrais arrêter de croiser les doigts derrière ton dos, enfoiré ?

J'ai attrapé la carafe d'eau et ai bût à longs traits en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il m'arrive un truc vraiment moche pour être sûre de sortir indemne et à l'heure annoncée. Hélio m'a jeté un regard en coin tout en continuant de noter des choses incompréhensibles sur son vingt-et-unième cahier. Il n'avait pas reçu de visite, ce qui m'avait un peu peiné dans un sens, et avait arrêté ses blablas sur l'espace et le temps.

Finalement, quand l'heure est arrivée, le moment fut venu. J'ai donc salué le type, qui m'a répondu d'un hochement de tête poli. Il m'a semblé que son regard me suivait avec attention lorsque j'ai refermé la porte.

* * *

Hareta n'était pas chez tonton Patrick quand je suis arrivée. Mon oncle non plus, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de me ramasser le pot de fleur hyper lourd sur la tête quand j'ai voulu attraper la clé qui était dessous (à hauteur de mon oncle qui est assez grand).

Quand il est enfin arrivé, mon oncle a commencé par éteindre les flammes qui indiquaient ma tentative de faire un gâteau au yaourt. Giratina et l'insolourdo étaient super contents de me voir et ont fait la paix pendant que je les grattais sur la tête et que Patrick aérait la maison entière. Tonton a finalement amené un gâteau tout prêt qu'il avait fait la veille, et, euh, a forcé Giratina a le recracher avec l'assiette et les mitaines, seulement... Gâteau à la bave, heu, non merci, donc le pokémon légendaire a eu le dessert pour lui tout seul et ne comprit pas l'intérêt d'avoir eu à recracher le gâteau.

\- Tiens Mitsumi, je suis passé à la banque ce matin, m'a dit Patrick en empêchant la légende de renifler le sac comme il le pouvait. Tu devrais être débarrassée de tes dettes pour un petit moment.

N'ayant pas l'abruti de service qui (pour une fois) m'aurait rendu service pour traduire, j'ai hoché la tête en saisissant le sac. Giratina en a profité pour le tirer à lui, a éventré le tissu et des billets de banque ont volé un peu partout.

\- Ton pokémon est privé de dessert, a simplement dit tonton depuis la cuisine, pendant que l'insolourdo m'aidait à récupérer l'argent via une attaque Larcin.

Le type Spectre lui a ronflé après.

Quand j'ai finalement eut tous les billets en main et que je m'apprêtais à les recompter afin d'être sûre d'avoir la somme nécessaire, Hareta a choisi ce moment pour arriver et me rentrer dedans. L'insolourdo n'avait plus de PP pour une attaque Larcin, donc j'ai coursé le cousin qui m'a fait remarquer que si je le gênais, il aurait du mal à réparer sa bourde. On a cherché et courut après les billets pendant ce qui me semblait être une éternité, puis tonton a carrément décrété qu'il irait tout seul à la banque afin d'éviter d'autres catastrophes.

Il n'a pu partir que lorsque Giratina lui a demandé de lever sa punition sur les desserts, mais il fallait quand même que je sois présente à la banque. Ça me laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, vu que la seule et unique fois que j'étais rentrée dedans, je m'étais fait kidnapper par un braqueur fou qui possédait un sharpedo avec des dents de trois kilomètres de long !

M'enfin, quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Tonton, Hareta, l'insolourdo et Giratina m'ont suivie comme des petits caninos jusqu'en ville. Il y avait foule qui se dispersa aussi sec quand il virent le pokémon (un peu comme un videur de boîte de nuit), et j'ai finalement réussi à accéder au poste de police au moment où l'employé fermait la porte principale. J'ai toqué en affichant un regard de skitty qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'un, mais ça n'a pas dû le convaincre, car il a commencé à abaisser le rideau de fer (fraîchement reconstruit).

J'ai juré en langue des signes (ce qui a dû me faire passer pour une débile, puisque les gens me voyaient juste en train de me secouer les mains), et Giratina a compris le message. Non seulement, le commissariat n'était plus fermé, mais en plus, même si les policiers _voulaient_ fermer, ils ne pourraient pas. Ils ont accepté l'argent et ont effacé mes dettes après que j'eus convaincu le pokémon de cesser de vouloir défoncer le plafond avec sa grande taille. Mes ennuis avec la police étaient réglés.


	31. VS Hélio

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici la suite. Je cherche toujours du temps pour continuer l'histoire, mais bon... Vous savez que tout roule pour Mitsumi (comme d'hab). Je remercie Ange pour sa review et vous dit à la prochaine.**

* * *

\- Ouf, une bonne chose de faite ! A dit Hareta, qui pour une fois, n'avait pas tort.

\- Ouaip, je suis bien contente, ai-je signé. Maintenant, la question c'est : qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver de mauvais ?

Hareta traduisit rapidement mes propos en pouffant de rire, et tonton me dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que j'ai une idée. Le pokémon légendaire Jirachi est connu pour se réveiller une fois tous les mille ans. Avec un peu de chan... logique, on pourrait peut-être lui demander de transformer ta malchance en chance.

\- Mouais, répondit Hareta qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu par la chose. Encore faudrait-il qu'il se réveille pendant cette semaine, et c'est pas avec la chance de Mitsumi que ça va arriver...

Deuxième fois en cinq minutes que l'abruti de service a raison. Ça ne va plus, moi !

On continua de marcher pendant quelques instants, Giratina suivait toujours (pas besoin de regarder, il suffisait de se fier aux tremblements du sol à chaque fois qu'il posait une patte devant l'autre, et il en avait six!), puis à un moment donné, j'ai entendu les sirènes d'une ambulance, et me suis demandée ce que j'avais encore fait.

Je me suis arrêtée vers la source du bruit, Giratina n'a pas fait gaffe, et m'a envoyé rouler directement dans l'ambulance en notant qu'on s'étaient stoppés. Les infirmiers me sont tombés dessus et se sont mis en tête de vérifier que je n'étais pas blessée. Après vérifications, non, puis ils m'ont demandé si je connaissais l'homme sur la photo.

J'ai été vraiment surprise en reconnaissant mon ancien voisin de chambre d'hôpital.

\- Il s'est échappé de l'hôpital ce matin, m'a expliqué un des gars. Il est assez dangereux, donc ça serait bien qu'on le retrouve au plus vite.

J'ai secoué négativement la tête. Les infirmiers ont soupiré de dépit, avant de me laisser descendre de leur ambulance, et de m'offrir un set de pansements gratos comme j'ai raté le marche-pieds. Quand j'ai fini par retrouver tonton, Hareta, Giratina et l'insolourdo, je leur ai expliqué la situation. Patrick a décrété qu'il valait mieux rentrer et oublier cette histoire. Le pire, c'est que Hélio (sur le dos de Giratina qui ne relevait pas) a été complètement d'accord avec cette idée.

* * *

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ? A demandé mon oncle, plus qu'énervé par l'entêtement de 'notre invité.'

\- Parce que vous êtes gentil avec les gens égarés et que vous m'offrez le gîte, a répondu du tac au tac Hélio en finissant son bol de nouilles japonaises.

On mangeait dans le garage. Non pas qu'on ne voulait pas (enfin, on, plutôt mon oncle) qu'il mange au salon, mais parce que Giratina avait décrété qu'Hélio était un type aussi sympa que moi, et il ne voulait plus le lâcher au sens propre. Ça n'a même pas perturbé le type qui s'est aussitôt posé contre la légende, après que le type Spectre m'ait forcée à m'installer à côté de lui. Du coup, on était deux à devoir manger calés contre le légendaire, et tonton et Hareta se sont vus contraints de faire le service.

\- Faudra qu'on m'explique, là..., a marmonné Hareta pendant qu'Hélio grattait la légende sous la tête en affichant un air neutre et que le pokémon en ronronnait presque.

\- Vous savez au moins que vous êtes recherché par les divers hôpitaux de la région, hein ? A lâché tonton.

Le gars aux cheveux bleus a haussé les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Ce qui était curieux, c'était qu'il ne manifestait pas une grande joie à l'idée d'avoir un légendaire assez puissant (et cabochard quand il voulait) qui l'appréciait. En fait, il ne manifestait pas vraiment grand-chose comme émotions.

\- Et alors ? A-t-il répondu. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Heu... Je vais chercher le fromage.

Génial. Hareta fila aider tonton, et Hélio a cessé de gratter Giratina pour me fixer d'un regard si pénétrant que ça m'en a mis mal-à-l'aise. J'ai regardé ailleurs d'un air gêné, avant que l'attention du type soit détournée par le type Spectre qui lui mis des petits coups de tête non méchants pour qu'Hélio le regratte le cou.

Cette fois Giratina a ronronné. Et j'ai carrément encore moins compris.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, le sol tremblait. J'ai mis deux secondes à réaliser que Giratina m'avait calée entre ses griffes et qu'il longeait le Mont Couronné. J'ai violemment sursauté, avant de donner des petits coups contre le poitrail de la giga-bête. Elle s'est arrêtée et m'a déposé sur le sol (en oubliant qu'il y avait une sacrée distance entre moi et ledit sol) et je me suis assez mal ramassée.

Je me suis relevée en grognant, pendant que le souffle de Giratina faisait voler mes cheveux. Je lui ai jeté un regard en mode 'tu fais quoi, là ?' et la légende m'a pointé une direction avec sa tête. Je regardé ce qu'il m'indiquait et j'ai vu Hélio de dos qui arrivait à une aspérité de la montagne. J'ai secoué négativement la tête et je l'ai rejoint.

Il ne m'a même pas accordé un regard et a pénétré dans la montagne, Giratina sur ses talons. Il a regardé les différentes sources d'eau froide qui circulaient dans le flanc du mont, puis a finalement daigné me dire qu'il voulait aller faire un tour, et que le pokémon avait voulu le suivre (et moi avec). Hélio est ensuite retourné dans ses contemplations, et a repoussé doucement la tête de la giga-bête qui voulait encore qu'il la gratte.

\- Pas maintenant, OK ? A-t-il murmuré, avant de saisir une pierre et de fermer les yeux.

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec ce type. Le pire, c'est que Giratina a plus ou moins fait pareil, et en voyant que je n'avais pas de caillou dans les mains, il me ramena carrément un rocher de la taille d'une valise de soute et me l'a lâché sur la poitrine. Evidement qu'avec le poids du truc, je suis partie en arrière et que ça m'a coupé la respiration. Giratina a fini par se rappeler que j'avais pas autant de force que lui, mais ça m'a bien fait mal quand même. Hélio a affiché un air étonné pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il s'est empressé de relâcher le caillou qu'il tenait. La légende a finalement viré le rocher qui me compressait contre le sol et a dû me porter le temps que je récupère (je suis sûre que mon visage venait de tourner au violet par asphyxie).

Le type Spectre s'est collé à Hélio qui lui a doucement dit 'du calme' avant de toucher la paroi rocheuse. Il a longé le tunnel et Giratina flairait automatiquement ce que le gars aux cheveux bleus touchait. Je haletais toujours et j'avais vraiment envie de rentrer. Quand j'ai été en état de marcher, on était arrivés aux Colonnes Lances, où Hélio passa son temps à lire (enfin je crois) les divers symboles gravés dans le sol.

C'est là que je me suis rappelé de ce qu'il avait tenté de faire auparavant. Je me suis maladroitement laissée glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale du pokémon (qui a eu l'excellente idée de lever la queue alors que je glissais dessus, histoire de manifester sa réaction chatouilleuse). J'ai atterri un peu plus loin que prévu et me suis (encore) massé les fesses. L'homme a tourné la tête vers moi, alors que j'affichais un sourire nerveux.

Hélio a de nouveau fixé les gravures, pendant que je me disais qu'il fallait absolument que je prévienne les autres. S'il voulait faire ce que je pensais, alors on allait être en grand danger. J'ai lentement (et discrètement) reculé pour atteindre l'entrée qui menait à nouveau dans la paroi rocheuse du Mont Couronné, avant de piquer un sprint comme Giratina s'était rendu compte que je venais de m'éclipser et qu'il se mit à me courir après.

Bien sûr, je me suis étalée sur un caillou et le pokémon m'a attrapé la cheville gauche comme je tentais de me redresser. Il m'a tiré à lui, avant de retourner vers Hélio, et j'avais toujours la tête en bas. L'homme nous a totalement ignoré alors qu'il notait les inscriptions sur le pentacle au centre des Colonnes Lances.

 _Génial..._ , ai-je pensé, pendant que la giga-bête se décidait à me poser au sol pour ensuite me plaquer contre l'aspérité rocheuse et m'empêcher de prendre la poudre d'escampette une seconde fois.

J'ai tapoté la partie de sa patte que je pouvais atteindre et Giratina m'a regardé d'un air surpris. J'ai pointé Hélio du doigt, ensuite je me suis désignée et ai frissonné pour lui faire comprendre que ce type était glauque. Giratina a compris qu'on avait froid tous les deux et s'est empressé de nous caler contre lui et de nous empêchait de bouger au passage.

Du coup, j'avais une vue magnifique sur le t-shirt d'Hélio, et plus précisément du 'G' de la Team Galaxie qui était un peu trop près à mon goût, vu que j'avais le nez dedans. On a été deux à protester, mais Giratina n'a rien voulu savoir et nous a ramené comme ça chez tonton Patrick. Il s'est ensuite allongé contre le garage, nous a reluqués pendant qu'on se remettait de cette compression intense, et j'ai eu comme la mauvaise intuition qu'il ne savait pas lequel de nous deux caler entre ses pattes avant.

Évidemment que ça n'a pas raté. S'il avait pu hausser les épaules, il l'aurait fait, mais à la place, il nous a attrapés tous les deux et nous a coincé l'un contre l'autre (presque l'un dans l'autre), avant de poser sa tête sur nous et de se mettre à ronfler. Hélio et moi avons tenté de nous dégager de là, mais Giratina ayant une sacrée poigne, c'était peine perdue.

\- Il va pas s'endormir comme ça, quand même ?! M'a demandé Hélio.

J'ai affiché un sourire désolé, pendant que le pokémon semblait vraiment nous avoir quitté pour le monde des rêves. On a encore tenté de se dégager (des fois que Giratina se soit détendu pendant son sommeil), mais non seulement, le pokémon ne bougeait jamais – ce qui était bien pour éviter une compression accidentelle – mais en plus, il avait toujours autant de force (en plus de son poids).

À la place, j'ai dû passer la nuit contre l'ex-leader de la Team Galaxie, et c'était pas franchement agréable. En plus, il avait transpiré dans la journée, donc son T-shirt ne sentait vraiment pas la rose.

* * *

Quand Giratina s'est réveillé et qu'il nous a (enfin!) lâchés, Hélio et moi avons dû reprendre nos esprits trop longtemps embrumés par le 'câlin' du pokémon. On a été deux à se faire craquer violemment les vertèbres et à souffler, puis le pokémon nous imita et nous attrapa pour aller boire au point d'eau le plus proche.

\- Ah non ! A protesté Hélio quand le légendaire a voulu nous caler une nouvelle fois entre ses griffes pour nous amener chez tonton Patrick. Je préfère marcher ! Porte la gamine si tu veux !

Giratina m'a fixé mais j'ai également secoué la tête. Le pokémon a ronflé et nous a attrapé pour nous flanquer sur son dos. Puis il a décollé, ce qui m'a forcée à attraper Hélio par la taille pour éviter de faire un vol plané. Ni une, ni deux, le pokémon a brutalement atterri dans la cour vers chez tonton, ce qui a réveillé toutes les autres créatures du lieu.

Les pokémons sauvages sont venus nous grogner dessus, avant de voir la _chose_ qui les reluquait d'un air plus que mauvais, puis ils ont laissé tomber et sont partis voir ailleurs.

\- Bon sang, Mitsumi ! Tu étais passée où ?! M'a demandé tonton Patrick au bord de la crise de nerf. Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu découches !

J'ai jeté un regard ironique à la légende, avant qu'Hélio ne franchisse le perron, écarte Hareta d'un geste de la main (le cousin venait d'arriver vers la porte d'entrée en pyjama lui aussi) et aille dans la cuisine.

\- Pourrais-je avoir un café serré, s'il vous plait ? A-t-il demandé à mon oncle.

\- Non mais dites-donc, vous! Vous vous croyez où ?! Je -

Giratina a grondé à l'adresse de tonton, qui s'est empressé de changer d'attitude à l'égard d'Hélio et de filer attraper la cafetière.

* * *

\- Eh bé ! Je crois qu'il abuse un peu..., m'a fait remarquer Hareta après le petit déjeuner.

Hélio s'était fait servir des croissants et des pains au chocolat par tonton, ainsi qu'une carafe du jus de baies le plus cher de la région, tout ça, sous l'oeil d'un Giratina qui tenait vraiment qu'on soit sympas avec son nouveau pote.

\- En espérant qu'il va s'en tenir là, ai-je signé.

La légende m'avait également lâchée pour passer plus de temps avec l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie. J'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, mais je crois bien que j'étais jalouse de ça… Après tout, j'aimais bien Giratina, et là... Enfin, peu importe, je m'égare.

Bref, la vie était devenue compliquée, car Hélio voulait quand même de l'intimité, tonton et Hareta (et moi par extension, mais le reconnaître devant Giratina était se condamner à une sentence immédiate), et le pokémon lui-même ne voulait pas trop lâcher son nouveau copain. A la fin, Hareta et moi en avons eu marre malgré notre compassion pour tonton, et on a laissé tomber l'affaire. J'ai eu une idée (sadique), mais on avait plus trop le choix. Hareta a discrètement donné un coup de fil à l'hôpital, et c'était le plan le plus mauvais qu'on ait jamais eu.

Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, Giratina m'avait à nouveau bloquée contre lui (et accessoirement contre Hélio qui lisait un livre philosophique un peu trop compliqué pour moi). La giga-bête a levé la tête, l'air de pas comprendre. Quand les infirmiers ont vu la légende, ils sont retournés dans le véhicule et je les ai vu débattre longuement, avant qu'ils ne se décident à intervenir.

\- M. Hélio, a dit l'un d'eux avec une voix qui tremblait tellement qu'il m'a fait de la peine. V-Veuillez nous s-su-su-s-suivre.

Giratina lui a jeté un regard mauvais, et l'infirmier a rapidement ajouté :

\- Si vous le consentez, bien sûr !

\- Et bien, non, je ne le consens pas. Dégagez.

Les deux types ont ouvert la bouche, mais Giratina nous a violemment poussés pour leur foncer dessus. Ils se sont jetés dans l'ambulance, avant que le pokémon ne s'encastre carrément dedans. Hélio a haussé les épaules et a replongé le nez dans sa lecture, pendant que je me jetais vers le pokémon pour essayer de l'arrêter. Le type Spectre m'a écartée d'un coup de queue, tonton et Hareta se sont jetés dans la maison, et finalement, Hélio a demandé au pokémon de se calmer.

J'ai vu ce qui restait des deux hommes, et je me suis mise à vomir. Je vais faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Jigsaw, c'est de la gnognotte à côté ! Le type aux cheveux bleus a demandé à Giratina si ça le dérangeait de virer le restant de l'ambulance. La légende a poussé le véhicule plus loin, pendant que tonton, Hareta et moi faisions rapidement nos bagages. Puis on s'est rapidement éclipsés avant que le type Spectre ne revienne.


	32. VS Hélio 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, la suite, la suite!**

 **Merci pour la review et à la prochaine.**

* * *

On s'étaient installés à la Ligue Pokémon, seul coin où on serait sûrs qu'Hélio et Giratina voudraient avoir de la peine à nous récupérer sans mal. On avait retourné tous les miroirs contre les murs, et on faisait très attention à ce que Giratina ne puisse pas nous repérer via une flaque d'eau (ou via un _verre_ d'eau). Cynthia nous a demandé ce qui se passait, et après plusieurs explications confuses emplies de vomi (bien sûr, j'avais revu l'état des corps dans mon esprit), elle nous a offert sa protection.

Puis, j'ai eu vent qu'elle avait appelé les membres du Conseil 4 pour retrouver Hélio au plus vite.

\- Je suis sûr que Giratina avait pas l'intention de les tuer, me dit Hareta. Après tout, une fois qu'Hélio sera coffré, il reviendra de lui-même.

\- C'est pas Hélio le problème, et tu le sais très bien, ai-je répliqué en gesticulant rapidement. Je sais pas pourquoi Giratina a flashé sur lui, mais je sais par contre qu'il peut faire du dégât si on tente quoi que ce soit pour récupérer Hélio et le renvoyer à l'hôpital !

Hareta n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Et je savais très bien quelle allait être la réaction du légendaire face aux forces de l'ordre.

Ça n'a pas raté. Le premier à revenir a été Aaron (qui gérait les types Insectes), recouvert de bleus et de griffures. Il nous a appris que Giratina possédait Fatal-Foudre ( **Author's note :** ce pokémon peut apprendre les capacités de type Electrik dans le jeu _Pokémon Platine_ ) et qu'il a décimé ses pokémons en trois coups. Même Cyzayox n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose malgré son double type Insecte et Acier. Sinon la giga-bête avait fini le ménage avec Dracosouffle et Telluriforce. Apparemment d'après Aaron, Adrien (champion des types Feu) n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

Effectivement, la porte s'est ouverte juste après, et les deux membres du Conseil 4 ont été à l'infirmerie, vu leur état. Lucio est arrivé environ une heure après puis Terry nous a fait comprendre qu'elle avait, elle aussi, déclaré forfait.

\- Mais on a dû bien l'affaiblir. Si Cynthia avait été là, je suis sûre qu'on aurait pu le battre !

Puis elle s'est carrément évanouie devant moi, couverte de bleus et de bosses. Visiblement, Giratina n'avait ménagé personne.

\- Eh bé ! On est pas près de faire quoi que ce soit, là ! Ai-je constaté.

\- Si, mais faudrait l'aide de Cynthia. Et là...

Mon abruti de cousin sembla rester pensif pendant quelques instants. Puis il a ajouté :

\- Sauf si...

\- Sauf si, quoi ? Lui ai-je demandé.

Et vu son sourire idiot, ça allait mal se passer...

* * *

\- Ça va ? A chuchoté mon andouille de parenté familial non-désiré.

\- T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, ou je t'étripe !

\- Mieux vaut que ça soit Giratina qui le fasse alors…, a-t-il répliqué.

Hareta m'avait attaché une corde autour de la taille et me descendait en rappel au-dessus d'une petite cavité. Le plan n'était pas top, mais c'était le seul qu'on avait. Une fois Giratina retrouvé, on avait pour idée d'endormir Hélio avec du chloroforme, l'attacher à la corde qui m'arrachait la taille et de le remonter pour le livrer aux forces de l'ordre. Hareta (et Cynthia qui ne m'a pas du tout soutenue sur ce coup-là) m'ont dit que j'étais la seule à pouvoir approcher la légende sans trop de problèmes, puisque le pokémon m'aimait bien. En plus, on avait supposé qu'il avait un assez bon odorat (miel!), donc qu'il valait mieux que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaisse qui se retrouve devant sa tête.

Après, mon cousin débile et la championne de Sinnoh ne se sont pas basés sur la personne la plus chanceuse aussi…

Bref, Hareta (aidé de ses pokémons) m'a descendu jusqu'à la hauteur du type. L'avantage de cette opération, c'est que Giratina a le sommeil hyper lourd dès qu'il dort. L'inconvénient, c'était qu'Hélio bougeait toutes les cinq secondes (apparemment, il avait le sommeil agité).

Après une descente minutieuse (qui me broyait le ventre avec cette fichue corde), j'ai sorti du chloroforme et ai voulu imbiber un mouchoir avec. Tout en dormant, l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie m'a flanqué une tarte qui m'a fait sursauter. Le flacon m'a échappé et a directement atterrit sur la tête d'Hélio qui s'est brutalement réveillé. Il m'a reluquée, a attrapé la bouteille, l'a dévissée et me la violemment plaquée contre le nez après m'avoir chopé la nuque avec son autre main. J'ai voulu reculer, mais Hélio me tenait trop fermement, et j'ai décroché au sens propre.

Le type Spectre a soudainement ouvert les yeux, alors que moi, je m'écroulais au sol pour piquer un bon somme.

* * *

J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans un couloir noir, et que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. Les murs étaient bien présents, mais je ne trouvais pas leur contour. Quelque chose me serrait de toute part, comme si j'étais dans un boyau, mais je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. Pourtant, je sentais bien que ça n'allait pas du tout. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux, mais rien à faire, ça ne voulait pas.

J'ai finalement laissé tomber et ai attendu que la tête cesse de me tourner. Quand j'ai enfin pu ouvrir les yeux, j'ai constaté que Giratina se tenait tranquillement couché à mes côtés et qu'Hélio avait disparu. Le pokémon avait l'air fatigué de son combat de la veille (visiblement, l'homme l'avait pas trop soigné) et il me fixait d'un air neutre, sa tête posée au sol. J'ai voulu lui caresser la tête, et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais pas. J'avais les mains attachées dans le dos.

OK...

Rien de bien grave, si ce n'était que je ne pouvais pas me libérer dans l'immédiat. Après, je pense pas que le pokémon m'aurait réduite en bouillie si je tentais de m'échapper. Bon, déjà il fallait que je fasse passer mes mains devant moi. Comme rien ne m'empêchait de le faire, j'ai commencé à faire des exercices de contorsionniste. Le pokémon m'a reluquée, avant de m'attirer à lui et de me bloquer les bras avec sa queue. Je me suis un peu débattue pour lui faire comprendre de relâcher la pression, mais Monsieur n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Et une fois qu'il avait une idée dans la caboche, celui-là... Impossible de la déloger !

Giratina a reposé sa tête sur le sol pierreux et s'est mis à somnoler. J'ai soupiré avant de me caler contre lui puisqu'il voulait pas me lâcher.

\- Hum, hum ! Ai-je tenté.

La légende m'a fixé, avant de faire lentement 'non' de la tête, plusieurs fois de suite.

J'y crois pas ! Il préférait obéir à un type qu'on connaissait ni en blanc, ni en noir, plutôt qu'à quelqu'un qui avait passé un max de temps avec lui avant !

J'ai soufflé lentement afin de faire redescendre la pression, puis j'ai doucement appuyé mon pied gauche sur la queue du légendaire qui m'empêchait d'aller trop loin. J'ai tranquillement poussé son membre sans violence, et Giratina m'a laissé la décaler. J'ai réussi à me lever et ai voulu aller trouver la sortie du coin où Hélio s'était caché plus tôt. Seulement, le type Spectre m'a chopée par la peau du cou et m'a violemment tirée en arrière. Ensuite, il m'a à nouveau calée entre ses pattes avant et n'a plus rien voulu savoir.

J'ai voulu lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait me lâcher, mais Giratina m'a flanqué un gros coup de langue sur la figure. Non seulement, j'ai eu de la bave partout, mais en plus (particularité d'un type Spectre), j'ai fini paralysée. J'ai maudis le pokémon et me suis demandée où était passé Hareta dans l'histoire.

* * *

Hélio a fini par revenir au bout d'un temps qui me semblait tellement long que j'ai cru qu'il avait oublié Giratina. Il ne nous a même pas adressé un regard, mais ça n'a pas empêché la giga-bête de ronronner doucement. J'ai voulu lui mettre un coup de coude, mais l'attaque m'affectait toujours.

L'homme a ouvert un PC et s'est mis à pianoter dessus. J'ai fini par siffloter, et effectivement, Hélio a fini par venir me voir.

\- J'ai ramené des potions, a-t-il simplement dit, avant d'en déboucher une et de l'appliquer sur la tête de Giratina qui l'a laissé faire.

Ouah, on est _très_ loin du légendaire qui avait une peur bleue des infirmières... Hein...

Puis le pokémon l'a remercié via un grand coup de langue, et on a été deux à finir paralysés (vu le regard qu'a tiré le pokémon ensuite, je pense qu'il avait oublié qu'il ne fallait pas paralyser Hélio). Giratina s'est finalement redressé après quelques minutes de délibération interne et m'a poussé avec sa tête. Je n'ai pus que rouler un peu plus loin, sans pour autant réussir à bouger. Il a ensuite attrapé Hélio qui lui ordonnait d'arrêter ça, et a lâché l'homme vers moi. Puis une fois que la légende a été sûre qu'on pouvait pas bouger, il nous a laissé dans la grotte et est parti faire un tour.

J'ai essayé de tendre mon bras vers une potion qui traînait vers moi, sans succès. Hélio était sur le ventre et marmonna un truc étouffé par le sol rocheux. Après de longues minutes, j'ai finalement refermé mes doigts sur la potion, ai réussi à soulever le bouchon et à presser l'embout qui a délivré son spray libérateur.

J'ai un peu attendu, me demandant pourquoi j'arrivais pas à bouger. Puis, après avoir (que trop difficilement) amené le descriptif de la potion sous les yeux, j'ai tout bonnement constaté que c'était un spray contre le poison. Mer...credi !

* * *

Giratina est revenu un peu plus tard, nous a lorgné, puis a largué des baies devant Hélio. J'ai cru que l'homme allait s'en moquer, mais il a réussi à en attraper une belle qu'il a lentement mâché. Le légendaire m'a attrapée et m'a redressée pour ensuite m'enfourner un autre fruit dans la bouche. Je m'y attendais absolument pas, et ai manqué de m'étouffer en l'avalant. Giratina m'en a enfourné une deuxième de la même manière, puis a dû attendre que j'avale.

Un bruit nous a fait tourner la tête. Hélio s'était relevé et frottait ses manches couvertes de poussière. Giratina lui a ronflé après, puis s'est rapproché de l'homme après m'avoir larguée sur le sol. L'homme lui a directement dit de ne même pas y penser et la giga-bête est revenue vers moi d'un air un peu penaud. Elle a passé la soirée à me faire manger des baies de force. Et y en avait plus une seule dans le lot qui pouvait me sortir de la paralysie comme je venais de le comprendre dans le cas d'Hélio...


	33. VS Hélio 3

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

 **Voici la suite. J'en profite pour remercier justaMegaMothin pour ses deux commentaires. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis français, mais je m'amuse à traduire en anglais pour le fun (faut dire que je fais aussi des études d'anglais, donc faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose). Bon, je vais pas mentir, je suis content quand je vois que pas mal de gens lisent mon histoire, mais je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui font un concours de qui aura eu le plus de vues.**

 **Pour les fautes, je pense qu'on s'en rend tous compte, mais trop tard! Après, ce n'est pas une excuse, même si je fais de mon mieux pour me relire.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine.**

* * *

\- Mitsumi...

Quelque chose m'a frappé à la tête. J'ai grommelé dans un demi-sommeil et me suis recalée contre le flanc de Giratina. J'avais mal au ventre, et je savais que j'allais mettre un bon moment à digérer ces baies. J'avais cru que mon ventre allait exploser quand le pokémon m'avait forcé à avaler tout son stock et j'étais quasi sûre que je n'aurais pas faim avant un bon moment.

Quelque chose m'a encore atteint à la tête, et j'ai difficilement ouvert les yeux. Une fois que je fus habituée à l'obscurité (ce qui a mis un bout de temps), j'ai constaté qu'Hareta était penché au-dessus du trou d'où j'avais tenté d'endormir Hélio plus tôt.

\- Ça va ? A-t-il murmuré tellement doucement que j'ai plus compris en lisant sur ses lèvres qu'autre chose.

J'ai hoché faiblement la tête. La paralysie s'estompait, mais c'était pas encore trop ça pour ma part. Hélio ronflait discrètement un peu plus loin, et Giratina...

Pourquoi commencer à vous en parler, vous savez déjà qu'il fait un bruit d'engin de chantier tournant à plein régime quand il est au pays des rêves. Mais bon, je crois que je vous ai déjà dit aussi qu'il a le sommeil très lourd, ce qui est un gros avantage si vous voulez filer le plus loin possible de lui. Comme j'avais toujours les mains derrière le dos, j'ai désigné Hélio de la tête pour indiquer à mon cousin qu'il fallait faire gaffe à ce type. Il était redoutable, même quand il dormait et j'en savais quelque chose.

Hareta a haussé les épaules, et lui a jeté une pierre en pleine tête, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait très bien compris ce que je voulais lui dire (soit de ne pas le réveiller). Pendant l'heure suivante, j'ai prié pour que Giratina ne réussisse pas à choper le cousin sous l'ordre du gars aux cheveux bleus. Hélio, lui, me neutralisa aussi les jambes et s'est ensuite arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas sortir de la caverne, pendant que des tremblements violents se répercutaient de temps à autres.

Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas contre moi, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer une nouvelle fois. Comme je le présupposais, il comptait s'emparer de Palkia et Dialga une nouvelle fois pour recréer un nouvel idéal.

\- Mais non, je veux juste pas retourner à l'hôpital ! M'a-t-il dit d'un ton énervé (il avait dû voir mon expression terrifiée). Je laisse ça à Pluton. Et puis Giratina ne me laisserait certainement pas faire une deuxième fois !

Puis il m'a plantée là. Et je me suis dit que j'avais raté un épisode, parce que j'avais pas tout compris...

J'étais toujours à me demander ce qui c'était passé avec le pokémon renégat, quand le légendaire est revenu avec un Hareta visiblement pas très content de s'être fait pincer. Il a largué mon cousin vers moi (ce qui a valut une bosse supplémentaire pour l'abruti de la famille), puis a ronflé vers la sortie de la caverne d'un air agacé. Visiblement, sortir en pleine nuit ne lui avait pas plut.

En fronçant les sourcils à cause de la clarté de la sortie, j'ai vu Pingo, Luxray et Pijako qui tremblaient comme des feuilles et qui n'osaient visiblement pas entrer à cause de la giga-bête. Giratina leur a fait signe de venir (à mon avis, il voulait pas s'embêter à devoir combattre), et les trois se sont exécutés avec une telle frousse que le type Eau a trouvé le moyen de pisser sur la queue du type Electik en marchant, ce qui lui a fait balancer une belle décharge, surpris. Bien sûr, Luxray a aussi atteint Pijako qui a lancé une attaque Babil sur les deux autres, furieux. Pingo a répliqué avec Aqua-Jet et a envoyé au tapis les deux autres. Avant de s'évanouir, le lion a balancé une dernière décharge qui a finit d'assommer les deux autres pokémons d'Hareta, et ce, pour un bon moment.

Mon abruti de cousin a levé les yeux au ciel, pendant qu'Hélio se retenait de rigoler. Giratina a haussé un sourcil est s'est remis à somnoler, visiblement pas du tout dérangé par ce remue-ménage.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi de nous ? A finalement demandé l'abruti de cousin, qui n'était pas trop débile pour une fois.

\- Rien. Je veux juste pas retourner à l'hôpital.

\- Pourquoi ? S'est enquit Hareta.

\- Parce que...

\- Pourquoi Giratina vous aime bien ?

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps dans le Monde Inversé, moi aussi.

HEIN?! Mais je l'ai jamais vu, moi ! On s'est regardé sans comprendre, Hareta et moi.

\- Hein ?!

Hélio a parut agacé. Il a soupiré d'énervement, avant de lâcher d'un ton sec :

\- J'ai essayé de prendre le contrôle de Palkia et Dialga, (et arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le ferai plus, a-t-il ajouté vers la légende qui grommelait à l'écoute des noms) en capturant les trois pokémon des lacs, sauf que quand j'ai commencé à mettre mon plan en action, Giratina m'est tombé dessus. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait, ou du moins, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe pour effrayer les enfants. Maintenant, vous savez tout, alors écrasez-là et foutez-moi la paix !

Puis il s'est remis devant son PC en tapant rageusement sur les touches du clavier. Mon cousin m'a dit en aparté :

\- Ben dis donc, pour un type qui est censé éradiquer les émotions et n'en montrer aucune, je le trouve drôlement en colère.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! A marmonné Hélio dans sa barbe sans se départir d'un calme glacial.

\- Moi aussi ! A répondu le cousin, avant de lui tirer la langue.

Puis il me murmura en aparté:

\- A mon avis, il ne nous dit pas tout.

J'ai haussé les épaules, et Giratina a doucement ricané avant de nous recaler confortablement contre son flanc.

* * *

\- Et sinon, vous avez fait quoi d'autre ? A demandé Hareta.

\- Tu comptes encore me poser beaucoup de questions ? A répliqué l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie.

\- Ben ouaip. Pourquoi ?

\- Pff...

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- Un truc pour te faire parler. Tu vois, ça marche ! A lâché Hélio.

\- Mais c'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour en plus !

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. J'ai finalement eu le droit (contrairement à mon cousin) de pouvoir m'occuper des pokémons. Pingo et Luxray se faisaient la tête, et Pijako semblait se moquer totalement de ce qui pourrait arriver du moment que Giratina restait à trois kilomètres de lui. D'ailleurs, je me demandais où était l'insolourdo. Hareta m'avait dit qu'il l'avait laissé à Newton, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'homme l'ai toujours avec lui.

J'ai entendu l'abruti de service poser une nouvelle question à l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Hélio a claqué simplement des doigts, et Giratina a rabattu le bout de sa queue sur la bouche du cousin qui a tenté de protester verbalement, sauf que le pokémon le coinçait trop fermement pour ça.

En gros, Hélio nous laissait nous dégourdir les jambes à tour de rôle, mais y en avait toujours un de nous deux qui se retrouvait dans les pattes de Giratina pour que l'autre ne fasse pas d'idée stupide. Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours pas convaincu le pokémon qu'il pouvait me lâcher sans que je ne tente de filer entre les doigts de l'homme, et Hareta y était encore moins arrivé.

J'ai fini d'appliquer des potions sur les pokémons du cousin qui avaient l'air contents de s'être fait soignés. Ensuite, Hélio me demanda de faire réintégrer les pokémons dans leur pokéball respectives, mais bien sûr, ils n'ont pas voulu. L'homme s'est énervé contre moi, puis finalement, a demandé à Giratina de me rattraper, après m'avoir tapé dessus. La giga-bête a lâché mon cousin, puis elle a dû me lâcher moi parce que j'avais gardé les capsules.

Hélio semblait à la limite de la crise de nerfs, mais l'abruti de service est parvenu à faire rentrer ses pokémons au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Parfait. Donne-les moi.

\- Quoi ?!

Le type aux cheveux bleus a soupiré et a claqué des doigts. Giratina a grondé.

\- OK, Ok..., a répliqué le cousin avant de presque lui balancer les pokéballs.

L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie a bloqué l'ouverture de chacune d'entre elles, puis est retourné à son travail. Le pokémon renégat, lui, s'est amusé à pattasser avec ses griffes... Sur moi. Et oui, ça fait mal, même s'il dosait sa force.

* * *

\- C'est pas possible ! Faut qu'on parte d'ici ! A signé le cousin, une fois l'homme endormi.

Le légendaire nous tenait tous les deux, comme lorsqu'on était dans le Monde Inversé, sauf que cette fois, c'était à la demande d'Hélio. Heureusement, la clarté de la lune nous permettait d'y voir un peu. Et quoi de plus discret au niveau son que la langue des signes ?

De toute façon, mieux valait ne pas faire de bruits, car Hélio dormait pas loin. Le légendaire ne se laissait pas tant faire que ça, car il avait forcé l'homme à dormir vers lui aussi. Sauf que rien n'empêchait l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie d'aller faire un tour. Nous, on avait la queue de Giratina qui nous bloquait (et nous plaquait) le passage.

\- Je veux bien, mais on fait comment ? Giratina ne t'écoute à peine, et moi, je n'arrive plus à parler pour lui dire d'arrêter. En plus, Hélio a une sacrée influence sur lui.

\- Faudrait lui proposer un truc qu'il aime..., a suggéré le cousin.

\- Pas sûr qu'il se laisse acheter aussi facilement. Ce gars est loin d'être idiot !

\- Pas le gars, le pokémon !

\- Ah...

La seule chose qui me retint de le frapper était la poigne du pokémon.

\- Et du miel ? Signa le cousin.

\- Du miel ? Pas bête...

La giga-bête a grogné dans son sommeil, avant de se mettre à flairer l'air. Sa tête retomba, ainsi que la pression qu'on avait. Hareta et moi avons été simultanément d'accord pour arrêter de signer le mot sacré.

\- Il suffira de demander à Hélio d'aller faire un tour, quite à ce qu'on ai Giratina sur les talons. Dès qu'il va sentir l'odeur du M.I.E.L, il va nous oublier.

\- Tu crois ?

J'étais plutôt sceptique, et cette fois, c'était pas en repensant à ma malchance...

\- T'inquiète, ça va marcher.

Puis, Hareta s'est endormi en me laissant débattre avec moi-même. J'ai finalement saisit la pointe de la queue du pokémon et l'ai calé comme un doudou pour sombrer moi aussi.

Le lendemain, on a pas pu mettre notre plan en action. Il pleuvait, et pas qu'un petit peu. Hélio lui-même a râlé, mais on n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. A la place, Hareta et moi avons été forcés de gratter le pokémon sous la tête (à sa demande).

Quand il a été satisfait, j'avais plus de doigts, mais bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Genre, Peter de l'ancien Conseil 4 qui débarque sans prévenir sous la pluie torrentielle...


	34. VS Hélio et Peter

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **J'ai pu avancer la fiction, donc voici la suite.**

 **Merci à Ange pour la review, et à plus.**

* * *

Peter, le maître des dragons, que son égo faisait tellement enfler que j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à entrer dans la grotte, s'est avancé et a clamé haut et fort quelque chose que personne (Giratina compris) n'a capté à cause de l'orage dehors (qui avait l'air de se transformer en typhon). Hélio et Hareta lui ont dit : 'comment ?' Giratina a lâché : 'Gira ?' et moi, j'ai carrément signé pour lui demander de répéter alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il comprendrait pas ce que je tentais de dire.

Peter a gonflé la poitrine, a souri d'un air plus que suffisant et s'est mis à parler au moment où un coup de tonnerre éclata dans le lointain, illuminant la caverne par passages.

\- JE, a-t-il commencé.

BAOUM !

\- Comment ? A demandé Hélio, plus agacé par cette visite surprise qu'autre chose.

\- JE -

BAOUM !

Je l'ai vu marmonner un truc comme quoi que ce n'était pas vrai, ou quelque chose dans le genre, avant que la luminosité ne retombe aussi sec. Il remit sa cape correctement en place sur son épaule droite, avant de rouvrir la bouche, déterminé à nous dire son message.

\- JE VIENS POUR -

BAOUM !

\- Quoi ? A lâché le cousin. On entend rien !

\- J'ai dit : JE VIENS POUR CAP -

VLABADABAOUM !

Ah, je crois que c'est pas tombé loin cette fois. Peter s'est tourné vers l'entrée, a ouvert la bouche, l'a refermée, nous a regardé, a ouvert de nouveau la bouche pour commencer à parler, puis le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois. Finalement, je l'ai vu sortir son dracolosse et le pokémon lança un Mur Lumière devant l'entrée.

\- Enfin, on peut s'entendre ! A lâché le maître des dragons, soulagé.

\- Super ! A répliqué Hélio d'un ton désinvolte, toujours sur son ordi.

\- Cool ! A applaudit Hareta.

\- Oui, je sais, a dit Peter d'un ton supérieur en prenant une pose et un sourire de vainqueur comme il rejetait sa tête en arrière. Je suis _toujours_ cool. Bref...

Peter se remit une mèche en place, replaça correctement sa cape sur les épaules après l'avoir un peu essorée et vérifia que son pokémon tenait toujours sa position et son attaque.

\- Bon. Où en étais-je, moi ? M'a-t-il demandé, avant d'ajouter : Ah oui... JE SUIS VENU POUR CAPTURER GIRATINA !

L'intéressé a levé les yeux au ciel et en a rien eu à battre, Hélio a froncé les sourcils, et Hareta a seulement lâché un 'encore ?' agacé. Quant à moi, j'avais une idée, mais c'était un peu risqué. D'un côté, Giratina pouvait être dangereux si n'importe qui réussissait à en prendre le contrôle. D'un autre... Si Peter s'emparait du légendaire, alors Hareta et moi aurions le champ libre pour échapper à Hélio et peut-être même le remettre aux forces de l'ordre. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais signer quoi que ce soit sans qu'Hélio et Peter ne s'en aperçoivent et ne se doutent de quelque chose.

Peter a sourit devant l'inaction du pokémon et des deux gars dans la pièce (j'étais coincée contre le pokémon, alors que le cousin avait profité de l'intervention de Peter pour se délivrer de l'étreinte du légendaire). Puis le maître des Dragons s'avança et ne vit pas l'aspérité qui dépassait du sol.

Il tomba comme une grosse merde, sa cape vola par-dessus sa tête et le maître des dragons tant admiré par ses nombreuses fans lors des matches pokémon passa les minutes suivantes à jurer tout en essayant de se dépêtrer du tissu imbibé d'eau. Quand il y parvint enfin, il prit une nouvelle fois cette pose de conquérant (alors que ces cheveux étaient en pétard et de traviole), lança un monologue comme quoi qu'il était le meilleur dresseur au monde, avant de constater qu'il parlait aux rochers sur ma gauche depuis qu'il avait recouvré la vue. Il a lâché un ricanement gêné discret, mais qui s'est répercuté dans toute la caverne à cause de la cavité rocheuse, avant de fixer la giga-bête et de recommencer tout en se remettant les cheveux en place avec un soin tout particulier. Hélio, qui était arrivé par derrière, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de décocher un coup de poing surpuissant à Peter qui tournait sa tête vers lui avec un : 'Plaît-il ?' dédaigneux.

Le maître des dragons s'écroula au sol, Hélio demanda à Giratina de le neutraliser, puis il fila vers son PC avant de marmonner : 'alors... Ah oui, l'étude des pokémons légendaires... voilà' pour lui-même. Du coup, j'ai eu le type que je détestais le plus coincé à côté de moi pour finir ma nuit.

Génial...

En plus, il pue du bec.

* * *

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici ! Je connais mes droits ! Pesta Peter pour la vingtième fois en cinq minutes.

Je lui ai écrasé le pied, et il m'a hurlé un 'AÏEUh !' dans les oreilles. Mauvaise idée, comme d'hab...

\- Relâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter ! Menaça le rouquin en jurant comme un charretier.

\- Tellement pas crédible de la part d'un mec coincé entre les pattes d'un légendaire, a ricané Hareta en contre-partie.

\- Ha, ha ! Rigole tant que tu peux mon gars. J'ai pas l'intention de crever ici ! A rétorqué le maître des dragons.

\- Mais personne a dit que quelqu'un allait crever..., a rétorqué Hélio. Par contre, je connais quelqu'un qui va la fermer...

\- Quoi ?! Non, mais je -

Hélio claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et Giratina fit taire Peter en lui coupant la respiration. Le pokémon s'arrangea aussi pour que je ne puisse pas parler (la bonne blague!), ni respirer, même si c'était pas intentionnel. L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie a quand même attendu que je vire au violet avant de demander à Giratina de gentiment relâcher la pression.

\- Humf ! A lâché Peter d'un ton frustré pendant que je reprenais difficilement mon souffle.

Je me suis dégagée de l'étreinte du légendaire, et me suis dirigée vers le cousin. Le type aux cheveux bleus n'a même pas relevé. J'ai discrètement signé qu'il fallait absolument qu'on s'échappe, et au plus vite. La pluie torrentielle se déversait toujours à l'extérieur, ce qui compromettait une fuite potentielle.

\- Tu devrais demander à Peter s'il peut toujours contrôler les pokémons Dragon, ai-je suggéré à Hareta en signant le plus discrètement possible.

\- Pour qu'il retourne Giratina contre nous ? Non merci. Je pense que s'il avait pu le faire, on serait plus là pour en parler !

\- Je suis sûre qu'il attend qu'on dorme, ai-je rétorqué.

\- Mais non, a signé le cousin. Tu t'en fait trop. Il ne fera rien du tout.

\- Si, ai-je signé en retour.

\- Non [signé].

\- Si [signé].

\- Non, a signé encore une fois le cousin.

\- SI ! Ai-je hurlé d'une voix hyper rauque.

\- ET MOI JE TE DIS QUE NON ! A crié encore plus fort le cousin.

\- MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UN GROS CRETIN ! IL PREPARE UN SALE COUP ! IL ATTEND JUSTE QU'ON S'ENDOR-

\- Hum, hum...

Hareta et moi nous nous sommes retournés pour constater qu'Hélio tapait méchamment du pied par terre en nous fixant d'un air mécontent.

\- Ah, vous la ferme ! A répliqué mon abruti de cousin. Ça vous regarde pas !

\- Oh, que si !

Avant que l'idiot de la famille ne puisse rétorquer, Hélio lui a tranquillement fait une clé au bras, ce qui a fait hurler le cousin. Il l'a ramené vers l'ordinateur avant de l'assommer. J'ai voulu rattraper Hareta mais Giratina m'a brutalement tirée en arrière au passage et m'a plaquée contre Peter.

\- Bon, c'est simple, m'a ensuite dit l'homme aux cheveux bleus, avant d'attacher Hareta. Ou bien tu restes tranquille jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini quelques formalités, ou bien c'est ton cousin qui prend, compris ?

J'ai hoché la tête, avant de marmonner à l'intention de la giga-bête :

\- Tu vas pas laisser passer ça, hein ? Au nom de notre amitié (enfin, s'il y en a une) !

L'intéressé a bâillé.

\- J'y crois pas...

\- Mais tu parles ? M'a dit Peter.

\- Oulà, quel beau sens de l'observation..., ai-je rétorqué d'un ton sinistre.

\- C'est Mitami, c'est ça ?

\- Nan.

\- Missouri ?

\- Imbécile, c'est un état des Etats-Unis, ça ! C'est Mitsumi !

\- Mi ? Quoi ?

Je n'ai plus adressé la parole au gars aux cheveux roux. Il a haussé les épaules et a eut l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Hareta se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, et je suis sûre qu'il aurait déversé un tas d'insultes à l'égard d'Hélio s'il n'avait pas eu un bout de tissu plaqué sur la bouche. J'ai tendu une main et ai doucement frotté Giratina sur la partie dorée entre ses deux yeux. Il les a fermés de plaisir et s'est détendu pour ronronner d'un son presque indistinct.

Peter a lâché un 'tss', Hélio m'a jeté un regard en coin, mais je les ai ignorés tous les deux. Giratina m'a complètement relâchée, ce qui m'a valut les foudres de Peter. Faut dire que je l'avais berné comme ça la fois d'avant, et apparemment il s'en rappelait très bien. La légende s'est finalement endormie, et j'ai demandé à Hélio si je pouvais au moins aller me soulager hors de sa vue.

Il m'a juste désigné le cousin de la tête, mais n'avait pas l'air de se soucier que je puisse potentiellement lui échapper. J'ai pris ça pour un 'oui'. Je me suis dissimulée dans le fond de la caverne, tandis que j'entendais de la part de Peter :

\- Je peux aller aux toilettes, moi aussi ?

\- Nan !

\- Mais, euh ! Ça presse !

\- Ben t'as qu'à faire sur place. Puis y a pas de toilettes ici d'abord.

Ça m'a fait rigoler, pendant que je dégrafais ma ceinture.

\- Pisser sur Giratina ? Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- Je te répondrais bien que non, mais je te mentirais. Tu es dangereux Peter...

Un point pour Hélio. J'allais abaisser le pentalon, quand un mouvement dans l'ombre m'a fait sursauter.

\- Qui est là ? Ai-je demandé en chuchotant. Pas question qu'on m'entende.

Quelque chose a jaillit du sol et a manqué de me faire crier. J'ai reculé en vitesse, avant de sentir que je marchais sur un truc mou.

\- Inso ! A pesté la chose.

\- Que ? C'est toi ? Ben t'en a mis du temps..., furent les seuls mots qui me vinrent à l'esprit alors que je retirais mon pied du pokémon. Mais merci de m'avoir retrouvée, ai-je ajouté rapidement en voyant son regard.

Le pokémon m'a tendu sa capsule, que j'ai dissimulée dans une chaussette. Peter a dû vouloir se venger de moi, car il a lâché tout haut qu'il m'entendait parler à quelqu'un. Hélio n'a pas tardé à débarquer, et m'a attaché les mains avant de me rejeter contre Giratina qui a grondé en sursautant comme il sortait de sa béatitude.

\- Surveilles-là, et toi, boucles-là, sale mouchard !

\- Mouchard ? Mouchard ? Moi, un mouchard ? S'insurgea Peter.

Hélio, qui avait fait quelques pas, se retourna et lui décrocha une tarte si violente que j'ai entendu des cervicales du roux craquer. Ça m'a réjouit. Giratina a contrôlé qu'on puisse plus vraiment bouger avant de reposer sa tête sur le sol. Peter l'a bouclé et a finit par s'endormir. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais aussi somnoler, et je me suis endormie sans même m'en rendre compte.

* * *

Quelque chose m'a brutalement projetée au sol, ce qui m'a réveillé en sursaut. Hareta marmonnait quelque chose sous son bâillon, et Hélio était dans un drôle d'état.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ai-je demandé d'une voix super rauque.

\- Il se passe que j'ai réussi à utiliser mon pouvoir une nouvelle fois. Giratina...

Qu'après ça, le cousin ne vienne pas me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Le pokémon légendaire nous a envoyé une Aurasphère. Hélio et moi avons hurlé. Quand la fumée générée par l'attaque s'est dissipée, j'étais prête à parier qu'on était trois à se demander pourquoi on était pas morts. La réponse était que l'insolourdo avait utilisé Tunnel pour nous tirer de là en quatrième vitesse. Hélio a hésité, puis il m'a détachée ainsi que le cousin.

Quand on est revenus à la surface, Peter s'était déjà éclipsé.

\- Génial... T'as pas un sentiment de déjà-vu, là ? Ai-je signalé au cousin.

\- Oh, que si. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Aucune idée...

Hélio n'a rien dit. Il avait l'air désolé, mais ne s'est pas excusé pour autant. Il s'est avancé et s'est excusé avant de nous demander de ne pas le suivre. Il a rendu les pokéballs à mon cousin, puis a tourné les talons. Hareta a ouvert la bouche, mais je l'ai fait taire d'un coup de coude.

Une fois l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie parti, il m'a demandé :

\- Pourquoi tu m'a fait taire ?

\- Parce qu'on a d'autres problèmes que de s'occuper de son cas maintenant.

\- Justement ! Pendant qu'il m'avait attaché, j'ai vu sur son PC. Il compte fusionner le Monde de Réalité et le Monde Inversé.

\- QUOI !?

On s'est mis à courir derrière l'homme, mais ce dernier avait déjà filé. Il était aussi rapide que Peter, celui-là !

\- Bon, revoyons l'ordre des priorité, ai-je dit. Faudrait qu'on récupère Giratina en premier pour s'occuper d'Hélio.

\- Pourquoi faire ? A noté le cousin. Dès qu'on l'aura de nouveau, Hélio n'aura qu'à lui demander de nous neutraliser. Même toi, t'arrivais à rien quand t'as demandé au pokémon de te lâcher.

\- Oui, mais cette fois, on a insolourdo ! Ai-je renchéri.

\- Et tu comptes lui demander d'utiliser Effort et Damoclès ? N'y compte pas avec ta chance. La dernière fois, t'avais réussi car c'était Giovanni qui avait fait tout le boulot.

J'ai voulu tarter Hareta, et ai tapé dans la roche derrière lui. J'ai cogné tellement fort que le cousin a dû me faire une attelle. Ensuite, il nous fallait rejoindre tonton ou Newton pour trouver une solution.

C'était bien parti pour le cousin qui a utilisé Pijako. Ça l'a été un peu moins pour moi, car le pokémon n'est jamais revenu. Je me suis donc mise en route, me suis fait attaquée par tous les pokémons sauvages du coin, puis au moment où je me suis résignée à mourir, Sacha Pop Up m'a tendu une main pour m'aider.

J'ai rien compris.

\- C'est très important, m'a-t-il dit deux minutes plus tard. Jirachi a été aperçu dans les coins, et c'est le dernier jour où il est réveillé. Il me faut absolument lui demander d'aller sauver Pikachu. Il s'est fait salement empoisonner et les baies qu'il me faut pour le soigner sont super rares.

J'ai grimacé sous mes bandages. J'avais pas envie qu'il sache que je parle, mais bon... Il m'avait déjà soignée comme il pouvait. J'avais le poignet cassé après avoir tenté de flanquer une tarte à Hareta.

Sacha Flop Up a réussi à atteindre une autre grotte, où Jirachi se trouvait visiblement, au vu de la lumière qui émanait du lieu. Sacha a ouvert la bouche au moment où le pokémon croisait mon regard. J'ai prié pour que le dresseur ai le temps d'exaucer son vœux, mais le légendaire s'est endormi aussi sec.

...

Je n'ai jamais dû courir aussi vite.

Quand j'ai réussi à semer Sacha, je n'ai pas vu la cascade, et sait maintenant pourquoi la gravité est super dangereuse. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait autre chose derrière le rideau d'eau et ai franchi le passage, pour tomber sur Hélio ?!

On a été deux à dire : 'Mais j'y crois pas !'

* * *

J'ai évité de dire au gars que je savais ce qu'il comptait faire, même si le réaliser semblait totalement impossible sur le coup. A la place, je lui ai demandé s'il avait une idée de l'endroit où était Peter. Hélio m'a répondu que non, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

Finalement, il me proposa de faire équipe avec lui pour retrouver le pokémon légendaire. Je n'étais pas emballée, mais je ne voulais pas me mettre l'homme à dos pour l'avoir ensuite en travers de ma route. J'ai accepté, et ont s'est serré la main. Ensuite, je lui ai proposé d'aller chez mon oncle pour voir ce qu'on pourrait faire.

On n'avait pas de pokémon Vol, mais ce type avait un tel charisme que deux tyltons ont accepté de nous amener chez tonton. Celui qui trimbalait Hélio est parti aussitôt qu'il l'a posé, mais l'autre avait l'air claqué. J'ai pris pitié et l'ai laissé récupérer à côté de la tente où tonton habitait depuis l'incident qui avait causé la destruction de sa maison.

Heureusement, mon oncle est super. Il m'a tout pardonné, mais a bien descendu Giratina dès qu'on en a reparlé. Visiblement, Patrick avait décidé qu'une tente était mieux qu'une maison (sauf en hiver), mais qu'il fallait qu'il investisse dans un camping si Hélio comptait emménager ici. Hareta est sorti de dessous la couverture sans prévenir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Me suis-je écrié.

\- Bah, ça fait deux jours que je suis là. Pijako est revenu et m'a dit que tu avais préféré rentrer à pieds...

\- Ah, je comprends mieux. Où est ton piaf ?

\- Dehors, pourquoi ?

Je me suis levé sans lui répondre et suis sortie de la tente. Le pokémon a juste eu le temps de s'envoler et d'éviter le gros caillou que je lui réservai. Il a voulu répliquer via une attaque, mais s'est arrêté au dernier moment. Je me suis demandé pourquoi quand j'ai vu que le tylton qui m'avait déposé ici tenait un œuf entre ses pattes.

Il m'a fixé, puis m'a refilé l'objet.

\- Heu, merci, mais c'est ton œuf.

L'oiseau a faiblement piaillé, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir sur le sol. A ce moment, je me suis dit que le fait de m'avoir amené ici alors qu'il était fatigué l'avait sûrement tué... Ça m'a foutu mal-à-l'aise, mais j'avais un autre problème. Comment allais-je faire pour couver cet œuf ?

Mais bon, dès que je voyais l'oeuf, je repensais au pauvre type Vol qui s'était presque suicidé pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas laisser son petit dans la panade. Heureusement, Hélio, Hareta et mon oncle m'ont expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de couver l'oeuf, juste de marcher un bon bout de temps pour le faire éclore.

Apparemment, il fallait faire autre chose, mais ils n'en savaient rien et moi non plus. Autre chose qui surprenait le cousin, Peter ne s'était plus manifesté depuis qu'il avait récupéré le pokémon.

\- Comme on dit, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle, non ?

\- Non, ai-je rétorqué au cousin.

\- Bon, ben tant pis alors. Je voulais simplement te remonter le moral.

\- On devrait demander à Newton ce qu'il en pense, a suggéré tonton Patrick.

\- C'est qui Newton ?

\- C'est perso -, ai-je commencé, mais mon oncle m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Un scientifique qui a passé pas mal d'années à étudier le monde de Giratina.

\- Ah, intéressant, a noté le type aux cheveux bleus. Ma foi, il doit sûrement savoir des choses sur le légendaire que nous ignorons...

Ah, bravo ! Hareta n'avait même pas prévenu tonton des plans d'Hélio. Sinon, il aurait rien dit au sujet de Newton.

\- Bon, je vais le contacter, proposa Hareta.

\- Bonne idée, a renchérit tonton.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, avant de lui tendre un papier et un stylo. Le cousin a commencé à écrire.

\- Au fait, j'ai vu Jirachi ! Ai-je dit à tonton pour changer de sujet. Et oui, il s'est endormi aussi sec dès qu'il m'a vu, ai-je rapidement ajouté, ce qui a fait taire mon oncle.

\- Dommage, a-t-il fini par dire au bout d'une petite minute. Sinon, il était comment ?

\- Ben, endormi...

\- Oui, oui, mais en vrai ?

\- Comme les illustrations. T'as fini ta lettre toi ? Ai-je demandé à Hareta.

\- Ouaip, impec !

Avant qu'Hélio n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le cousin attacha la missive à la patte du Pijako qui décolla aussi sec. Je suis sortie de la tente avec l'oeuf, avant de me rappeler que Giratina n'était plus dans les coins. Vivement qu'on remette la main sur Peter. Mon abruti de cousin me rejoignit deux minutes plus tard :

\- Écoutes ça, m'ordonna-t-il en me tendant des écouteurs.

Je les ai mis dans mes oreilles, puis (inutile de préciser que le volume était à fond), j'ai constaté que le cousin s'était mis sur la chaîne de Féli-TV.

 _C'est incroyable_ ! Lâchait le commentateur. _Cynthia la championne de Sinnoh semble sur le point de perdre son titre !_

Hein ? Pardon ?!

 _On l'avait oublié, mais il est de retour ! Voici Peter, ancien membre du Conseil 4 de Johto ! Avez-vous des projets pour la suite ?!_

 _\- Bah déjà, (Giratina, Revenant encore une fois!), je compte bien changer la déco. C'est moche, les dresseurs n'ont aucun goût par ici (Esquive!)._

Je hais ce type.

 _Ensuite, je compte me faire tous les Conseils 4 du monde, pour prouver à tous que je suis le meilleur. Quand j'en aurais fini avec ça, je compléterai ma collection de FF, mais rien ne presse._

 _\- Vous aussi, vous collectionnez FF ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Vous auriez Cloud ? C'est la seule qui me manque._

 _\- Hum, hum. Vous êtes à l'antenne je crois._

 _\- Heu, oui, pardon chers auditeurs._

J'ai lâché les écouteurs et ai dit à Hareta :

\- On fonce à la Ligue Pokémon !

On n'a pas pu y aller. Non pas parce que Hélio ou tonton ne voulaient pas, mais tout simplement parce qu'on avait plus Pijako...


	35. VS Giratina (5)

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour les commentaires (et la promotion d'auteurs) de JustMegaNothim.**

 **Je remercie aussi une personne qui oeuvre dans l'ombre pour lire cette histoire, et qui se reconnaîtra le jour où elle lira ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture et attention, gros morceau de l'histoire que j'ai eu du mal à couper en deux. Âme sensibles de s'abstenir.**

* * *

\- Vite ! Je suis sûre que le combat est bientôt fini !

Hareta et moi grimpions les marches. On avait failli se tromper entre la salle des challengeurs et les sièges pour les spectateurs. Apparemment, Peter avait éliminé tous les membres assez rapidement, car ils ne s'étaient jamais remis de leur affrontement contre Hélio.

Quand on a finalement déboulé dans la salle, il était en train de faire des saluts à la caméra, accompagnés de saltos qu'il a vite arrêté à cause de sa cape. Cynthia était sciée, puis elle est carrément venue m'engueuler quand elle m'a aperçut, en me demandant ce qui m'avait pris de prêter mon pokémon légendaire à autrui.

\- Mais j'ai rien fait. Il s'est servi tout seul ! Ai-je protesté.

\- Et tu reparles maintenant ? Tu t'es bien fichue de moi l'autre fois !

Cynthia m'a flanqué une tarte, avant de repartir aussi sec vers la porte d'où elle entrait pour ses combats. Peter, qui nous a vu, a aussitôt fourré la Soin Ball dans l'endroit le plus inaccessible qu'il avait. Inutile de vous faire un dessin, mais c'est dégueulasse. Au moins, Giratina risque de lui faire sentir la prochaine fois que Peter le lâchera.

\- Jolie victoire ! A concédé Hareta.

\- Merci, a répondu Peter sur la défensive. Mais je dois y aller.

\- Faut pas faire enregistrer les pokémons quand on devient champion ? Ai-je demandé. Enfin, c'est ce que je dois faire dans mon jeu Platine normalement.

\- T'as réussi à gagner ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Même avec ta malchance ?

Hareta a explosé de rire. Je lui ai mis un coup de poing dans l'épaule, avant de demander à Peter si on pouvait l'accompagner. Cynthia est de nouveau apparue et elle paraissait frustrée.

\- Peter, souhaites-tu...

\- Bien sûr !

\- Très bien ! Je conserve donc mon titre !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas -

\- Fallait me laisser finir !

A force d'arguments, Peter parvint à la salle où il devait enregistrer ses pokémons. Cynthia a haussé un sourcil quand elle a vu d'où il sortait Giratina, et moi, j'ai vu la gueule du pokémon qui était horrifié et frustré. Peter a sourit de toutes ses dents d'un air plus que vantard et a refourré la giga-bête dans son slip une fois l'enregistrement terminé.

T'inquiète Peter, là où tu l'as mis, même si j'avais envie d'aller fouiller, je n'oserai jamais...

Ensuite, le maître des types Dragon a commencé à vouloir redescendre, a raté une marche est s'est étalé de tout son long au bas de la Ligue Pokémon. J'ai explosé de rire, mais au final j'ai fais pareil que lui. On a été deux à se frotter la tête et à foudroyer Hareta du regard comme il se marrait dans son coin depuis le haut des marches.

Peter s'est relevé et a essuyé ses vêtements, avant de vérifier que toutes ses pokéballs étaient bien à leur place (oui, même sa troisième... Boule...). Ensuite, il s'est pris en photo, a pesté contre ma personne parce que je me suis relevée au moment où il appuyait sur la gâchette de l'appareil, puis je lui ai proposé de le prendre. Il a hésité, puis accepté, méfiant.

J'ai réglé le flash au maximum, n'ai pas fait attention qu'il avait été tordu pendant la chute, et me suis aveuglée comme une con. Quand j'ai retrouvé la vue, Hareta avait assommé Peter et commençait à soulever le pental...

OUAH ! ARRETE CA ! C'EST COMPLETEMENT DEGUEU !

J'ai plaqué une main sur mes yeux pour éviter de regarder, comme mon abruti de cousin se risquait à plonger sa main dans le slip du maître des dragons.

\- Ah... J'ai un truc tout mou... Bizarre, les pokéballs sont censées être dures...

Hareta, t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse... Le cousin a farfouillé un peu plus.

POUIC !

Le cousin a retiré la pokéball de Giratina comme Peter se relevait en hurlant. Il compressa ses parties génitales pendant un bon moment en jurant à tord et à travers. Nous, on a fourré la pokéball de Giratina dans une poche, et on est partis en courant. Hareta a sorti Pijako et lui a demandé de m'emmener vers la Grotte Retour le plus vite possible. Une fois que cela fut fait, le cousin ne tarda pas à revenir.

\- Au moins, on est en sécurité. Nous sommes protégés pour le moment.

Le problème n'a pas été d'être protégés contre Peter, mais plutôt contre Giratina...

J'ai su que c'était une erreur au moment où l'abruti de service sortait la capsule. Evidemment, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire de ne pas relâcher le renégat que la giga-bête me chargeait, et cette fois j'allais vraiment y passer. Giratina a déchaîné sa fureur et sa haine sur l'aspérité rocheuse qui me protégeait, et il n'a pas tardé à la réduire en poussière.

\- Je te jure qu'on a fait le plus vite possible ! Ai-je plaidé, mais le pokémon ne ferait pas un bon juge. On est désolés !

Hareta a voulu s'interposer, mais le pokémon l'a violemment repoussé.

\- Hé ! On a fait le plus vite possible ! Me suis-je écrié avec fureur.

La légende a sifflé et a projeté le cousin un peu plus loin comme il revenait à la charge.

\- Hareta !

Le cousin a été percuter le mur derrière. J'ai voulu aller vers lui, mais Giratina m'a flanqué un violent coup de queue en rugissant et j'ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

Quand je me suis enfin réveillée, déjà, j'ai vomi sur Hareta à cause du choc, et ensuite j'ai été complètement incapable de savoir où on se trouvait. J'étais sûre que ma tête avait doublé, voir triplé de volume et le cousin était toujours inconscient. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé dans les vapes, ce qui était un autre problème.

Comme essayer de me redresser me donnait la nausée, je suis finalement restée allongée et ai fixé le plafond. Bon, déjà, on était soit dans la Grotte Retour, soit dans le Monde Inversé (même si je ne voyais pas les colonnes). Ensuite, il faisait vraiment sombre, ce qui aidait pas. Et troisièmement, l'air était glacial et j'avais super soif.

J'ai attendu que mon mal de tête reflue et me suis mise sur un coude. J'ai dû passer un nombre incalculables de minutes à juste essayer de me mettre assise, car la tête me tournait dès que j'avais le malheur de bouger un cil. J'aurais bien encore vomi, mais j'avais épuisé tout mon stock en réserve, et n'ai eu que le goût dégueulasse de celui-ci, ainsi que l'odeur horrifiante, mais qui n'avait pas horripilé suffisamment le cousin pour qu'il sorte de son somme forcé.

Le plus troublant était le silence des lieux. Rien n'indiquait qu'il y avait une forme de vie aux alentours. Et si Giratina avait eu idée de nous piéger dans la roche avec Revenant ? Rien que d'y penser, ça me prenait aux tripes.

\- Hé, Hareta, ai-je tenté en le secouant doucement.

Pas de réaction. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Comme je disais souvent pour rigoler à mon oncle quand j'étais petite : 'Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le livre des premiers secours toujours avec moi qu'il faut que je le mette en pratique !'

A ce moment précis, j'aurais vraiment aimé l'avoir. Je me la pétais, mais j'étais incapable de me rappeler de la moindre ligne de ce bouquin. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait attendre un peu, que je m'étais réveillée y a peut-être pas si longtemps et qu'Hareta n'allait pas tarder à émerger à son tour. J'ai fini par me mettre debout après beaucoup d'efforts de ma part, et ai voulu voir où on était. Je n'avais pas fait un pas que je manquais de tomber et me suis dit que cela devrait aussi attendre. J'étais parsemée de spasmes incontrôlables, et le coup que j'avais reçu n'y était certainement pas étranger.

Je me suis rallongée et ai perdu connaissance.

* * *

La fois suivante, mon mal de crâne était toujours aussi horrible, mais au moins je n'avais plus de vertiges. Hareta n'était toujours pas revenu de sa sieste forcée, et là, c'était inquiétant. En revanche, je notais qu'on avait des baies qui n'étaient pas là la première fois que je m'étais réveillée. Probablement que Giratina n'avait pas l'intention de nous laisser mourir de faim.

J'ai attrapé la première sous la main, l'ai mâchouillée et me suis rendue compte qu'elle faisait partie de la catégorie des baies qui soignent les pokémons, mais peut aussi les endormir en effet secondaire.

J'ai à nouveau sombré dans le néant.

* * *

La troisième fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai pu confirmer qu'on était bels et bien dans le Monde Inversé. Giratina était là et avait l'air de vérifier que l'abruti de service aille bien et il était sous sa forme originelle. Hareta ne s'était toujours pas remis et j'étais sûre maintenant qu'il était dans le coma. Allongée sur le côté, j'ai vu le pokémon qui le tenait dans un tentacule le reposer doucement sur le sol.

Ensuite, la giga-bête s'est rendue compte que j'étais conscience, et Giratina m'a forcée à me rendormir de manière bien moins délicate. Si après ça je m'en sortais pas avec une commotion cérébrale ou un AVC...

Il m'a donc laissé dans une semi-conscience, et je l'ai plus sentit que vu rester dans les parages. Visiblement, l'état d'Hareta l'inquiétait. Je me suis donc résignée à accepter que l'incident 'Peter a une boule de plus' était entièrement ma responsabilité. Génial...

* * *

Les fois suivantes, j'ai fait semblant de dormir quand Giratina passait. Il avait l'air un peu psychopathe sur les bords, car il attendait que je sois bien réveillée pour m'envoyer au pays des rêves. Et ce n'étaient jamais via des transitions en douceur...

Donc, je me suis arrangée pour qu'il ne me voie jamais les yeux ouverts. J'ai lentement récupéré, puis quand j'ai été en état de marcher et de porter quelqu'un, j'ai sorti Pingo (qui possédait des attaques assez puissantes à défaut de sa vitesse) et ai chargé Hareta sur mon dos. Je crois que s'il m'avait entendu, je lui aurais conseillé un petit régime express. Bref, arrivée au bout de la cavité rocheuse, Giratina l'avait bloquée avec de la glace.

Pingo dû utiliser Surf après que Pijako se soit assuré que tout allait bien, ce qui n'avait pas non plus été une mince affaire. Faut dire que j'avais essayé de le tuer la dernière fois, vu qu'il n'était jamais venu me chercher, donc le pokémon refusait catégoriquement de faire quoi que ce soit. L'état d'Hareta l'avait fait réfléchir, et après avoir confirmé que Giratina n'était pas là, je me suis risquée à découvert.

J'ai finalement trouvé un passage qui menait au Monde de Réalité. Quand j'ai enfin franchit le seuil de mon ancienne maison et ai réussi à déposer Hareta sur le canapé, je me suis écroulée, morte de fatigue.

* * *

\- Hum... Ça va être difficile de le raisonner, même avec beaucoup de douceur...

Newton s'était fait un café après avoir demandé à Luxray de mettre le courant en route. D'abord, le courant avait électrisé Newton, ce qui lui avait valu un 'T'as voulu du jus, t'en as eu !' de tonton Patrick et un 'Ha, ha, très drôle...' de Newton, puis le pokémon avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui et alluma la machine à café.

J'étais allongée sur le canapé pendant que les services hospitaliers avaient pris le cousin en charge. Pour une fois, Pijako avait été très utile, puisqu'il avait prévenu tonton et Newton. Le scientifique s'était aussitôt empressé de cacher tous les moyens de réflexions une fois mes explications terminées.

\- J'espère qu'Hareta va vite s'en remettre...

Tonton Patrick me sourit faiblement. Newton, lui, ne me regarda même pas. L'insolourdo et le tylton (récemment éclos) étaient tous les deux à mes côtés et semblaient bien s'entendre. Tant mieux.

\- Écoutes Mitsumi, me dit mon oncle en me tendant un verre d'eau. Reposes-toi et nous aviserons demain, d'accord ?

J'ai bu avant de hocher la tête. De toute façon, même si je n'étais pas d'accord, le somnifère que tonton avait mis dans mon verre ne me laissait pas beaucoup le choix…

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'Hareta avait été pris en charge. Une semaine qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé et une semaine que je sombrais dans la dépression totale. Je passais mes jours à son chevet à attendre qu'il émerge, et les nuits, tonton devait me shooter aux anti-dépresseurs et aux somnifères pour éviter que j'aille faire une connerie. Le pire, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Les infirmières ne m'adressaient pas la parole, donc j'en déduisais que les chances qu'Hareta sorte de son coma étaient quasi-nulles.

Un mois passa. Si le personnel s'en tenait au stricte minimum avec moi, j'ai un jour entendu le docteur dire à mon oncle qu'il vaudrait mieux couper l'aide respiratoire. Hareta n'avait plus les signes vitaux qui lui permettraient de reprendre naturellement conscience. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai refusé de quitter le cousin même après les horaires de visite. Je lui ai crié dans les oreilles qu'il avait intérêt à se réveiller afin que je puisse de nouveau me permettre de le traiter d'abruti que j'aimais beaucoup.

Puis on m'a administré un sédatif, pendant que mon oncle semblait en grand débat avec le docteur qui gérait le cousin. Je ne savais même pas si Hareta m'avait entendue.

Quand je me suis réveillée...

Mon oncle n'était pas à la maison, mais je m'en moquais. En fait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était être seule. J'ai marché et erré sans but dans les bois aux alentours. Mes deux pokémons me suivaient. Au début, je leur ai gueulé de faire demi-tour et de me ficher la paix, avant de me rendre compte que je les avais blessés.

\- Oh... Je suis désolée... Je suis... A cran... S'il vous plait...

Ils m'ont fixée alors que je m'écroulais en larmes. Ensuite, j'ai continué d'errer sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Je me refusais de croire que le cousin était toujours dans le coltard. C'était hors de question. Arceus l'avait ramené une fois d'entre les morts. Pourquoi ne revenait-il pas ?! Pourquoi ! Tonton Patrick lui, était incapable de m'aider.

\- Ça va Mitsumi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

Hareta s'était assis à côté de moi sur une souche.

\- Y a eu mieux.

Je lui ai souris.

\- Tonton Patrick sera content de te voir, je crois. Tes parents se sont fait un sang d'encre.

Le cousin a sourit. Je suis rentrée gaiement et ai demandé à mes pokémons de saluer le cousin. Le tylton et l'insolourdo ont tourné la tête dans tous les sens, puis m'ont fixée avec un air d'incompréhension.

\- Ben ? Vous voulez pas lui dire bonjour ? Z'êtes fâchés aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

Puis je les ai doublé, le cousin sur les talons, et suis retournée chez moi.

\- Salut tonton !

\- Salut Mitsumi ! Je te trouve bien joyeuse aujourd'hui !

\- Evidemment, Hareta est venu nous rendre une petite visite. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, a dit le cousin. Salut Patrick.

Tonton a froncé les sourcils. Lui aussi ne voulait pas dire bonjour. Ça m'a étonné. Heureusement, il s'est repris et a fait un rapide signe de la main. Mais j'avais plus l'impression qu'il faisait ça dans le vide...

\- Comment va-t-il ? M'a dit mon oncle après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Bien. On s'est promenés dans la forêt. Ça m'a rappelé les temps où on s'imaginait quels allaient être nos starters... On n'avait que sept ans à l'époque. Bon, on monte dans ma chambre. Appelle si tu as besoin de nous !

Patrick a hoché la tête. Il avait l'air vraiment perturbé. Hareta a grimpé les marches quatre à quatre, et je l'ai suivi avec mes pokémons. L'insolourdo s'est calé sur mon oreiller, et j'ai demandé au tylton qu'il ne se mette pas sur la chaise qu'Hareta était censé occuper. L'oiseau a hésité, avant de se poser sur mes genoux et je me suis mise à caresser ses plumes cotonneuses d'un air distrait.

\- Tu sais quoi Hareta ? Je vais me lancer sur ma quête de dresseur. Maintenant que j'ai deux pokémons, je compte bien essayer d'obtenir un ou deux badges.

\- Ça serait génial Mitsumi ! Mais tu ne comptes pas demander de l'aide à Giratina ?

J'ai eu un violent flash, suivi d'un mal de tête qui disparu aussitôt que le cousin me demandait si ça allait.

\- Euh... Non, je préfère pas. En fait, faudrait que je le libère, mais ça m'étonnerait que je le recroise un jour. Puis, je compte pas franchement le revoir.

\- Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser mon équipe. Je te la prête avec grand plaisir.

\- C'est vraiment cool de ta part. Dans ce cas, j'accepte.

Tonton toqua à la porte.

\- Mitsumi ? Je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, tonton !

Patrick a sourit, avant de déposer un verre de jus de baies sur le bureau. J'ai froncé les sourcils d'un air dubitatif en fixant le mur refait à neuf durant mes journées à l'hôpital.

\- Promis. Pas de somnifères.

J'ai haussé les épaules et pris le verre. Je l'ai bu d'un trait plus pour faire plaisir à mon oncle que pour la soif, et ai eu la tête qui tourne. La dernière chose que j'ai vu était son regard désolé, tandis que mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

* * *

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital conçue spécialement pour les gens qui avaient des troubles mentaux. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de bavarder avec Hareta et d'avoir les visites de tonton et Newton. Après une insistance de ma part et l'accord du médecin, Hareta avait pu dormir avec moi.

Je voyais toujours mes pokémons et c'était cool. On m'a posé des questions auxquelles j'ai répondu de manière désinvolte. Hareta ne disait rien aux aides soignantes et j'ai même constaté que tout le monde faisait exprès de l'ignorer, sauf tonton et Newton. Même si ça sonnait faux puisqu'ils avaient l'air de regarder dans le vide quand ils s'adressaient au cousin.

Quand je voulais pas qu'on nous comprenne, on passait par la langue des signes. Sinon, mon médecin m'autorisait quand même à sortir du moment qu'on me donnait un traceur fixé sur un bracelet. Il m'est bien arrivé quelques mésaventures (notamment quand je me suis fait renverser par une trottinette électrique sans chauffeur – il était tombé en haut de la grande pente), mais dans l'ensemble je me sentais bien.

Puis le médecin a décidé que la thérapie de choc pouvait me sortir de ma situation actuelle. Il m'a montré des photos d'Hareta toujours relié au respirateur. J'ai pas compris et lui ai dit qu'il n'était pas dans le coma et qu'il écoutait actuellement ce qu'on me disait. Tonton et Newton ont secoué négativement la tête derrière l'homme.

J'ai été prise de maux de tête violents, entrecoupés de flashs qui m'envoyaient des images brèves que je me réfutais à voir. Puis tout se débloqua et l'image d'Hareta disparu comme une bulle que l'on éclate.

J'ai haleté, avant de tourner les talons. Les infirmières n'ont pas pu me rattraper que je courrais hors de la ville.

Hareta n'avait pas repris conscience. Le cousin avait voulu me protéger de la fureur du légendaire et…

Je me suis laissé choir dans l'herbe mouillée. La pluie ruisselait sur mon corps, mais ça m'était totalement indifférent.

Hareta était quelque part entre la vie et la mort.

Je ne pourrais plus jamais le traiter d'abruti.

Hareta était dans le coma

On n'aurait plus jamais notre code secret, la langue des signes.

Hareta était dans le coma.

* * *

Tonton a réussi à faire en sorte qu'on me ramène chez moi, et tenait le centre hospitalier au courant de temps à autres. On venait aussi vérifier que j'aille bien. Je n'allais pas bien, mais je n'allais pas mal non plus. J'étais entre les deux et tout m'était égal.

Le tylton et l'insolourdo ne me quittaient plus, et seul le fait qu'il faille les sortir me faisait bouger. Les pokémons du cousin suivaient le pas, mais tonton leur a vite fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'ils fassent un tour avec lui.

Je marchais toujours sans but, et la pluie tombait toujours aussi drue. Une fois, j'avais recroisé Peter, et lui avait décrété que Giratina s'était cassé « et fous moi la paix, connard! », bon débarras ! Le rouquin n'a plus cherché à savoir quoi que ce soit de ma part, et m'a juste fait part (beaucoup trop tard, mais valait mieux que jamais) de ses sincères vœux de rétablissement.

Quand je suis sortie, ce jour-là, j'ai constaté que j'avais aussi pris la Soin Ball avec moi. Même si j'explosais le mécanisme d'ouverture, cela ne changerait rien quant à l'enregistrement du pokémon qu'elle contenait.

Mon tylton et l'insolourdo suivaient toujours. J'étais à la ramasse, mais eux avaient la gentillesse de supporter tout ça. Je me suis arrêtée aux abords de la ville de Rivamar et ai regardé les lumières clignoter depuis la colline. Je leur ai demandé ce qu'ils préféraient : retourner à l'état sauvage, ou rester avec moi. Leur réponse m'a fait pleurer et a éveillé une émotion que je n'arrivais même pas à nommer quand ils se sont collés à moi. Je les ai caressés distraitement sans penser à rien.

Quand la lumière du jour baissa fortement, je me suis décidée à rentrer. J'ai envoyé le tylton et l'insolourdo à la maison. J'avais besoin d'être seule et tonton comprendrait le message. J'arrive tout de suite. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à buter contre Giratina qui avait choisi le coin pour... Oh, puis on s'en moque !

Le pokémon a sifflé, mais je l'ai ignoré et contourné, les mains dans les poches. Il a grondé derrière et m'a rattrapé en moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire. Il m'a barré la route, mais j'ai tourné la tête et suis passée ailleurs.

Il m'a alors rugit après et je me suis arrêtée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui ai-je demandé, avec une amertume qui me consumait toute entière. Tu m'en veux toujours ?

Il a sifflé d'un air qui voulait dire oui.

\- Eh bien tant mieux.

J'ai repris ma marche, avant de m'arrêter et de le fixer.

\- J'allais oublier.

J'ai sortit sa pokéball. Il m'a jeté un regard furieux, mais cette fois est resté à distance.

\- T'es obligé de répondre en hochant ou secouant la tête. T'as pas le choix cette fois. Quand t'as accepté de te faire capturer, est-ce que tu voulais qu'on fasse équipe ou pas ?

Giratina me fixait toujours de ce regard haineux. Puis après quelques secondes, il a hoché rapidement la tête.

\- T'aurais accepté de suivre mes ordres, hein ? Mais je n'ai pas pu t'en donner un seul. Permets-moi de me rattraper, ai-je craché d'un ton amer.

La giga-bête semblait hésiter entre me tomber dessus ou me laisser poursuivre. J'ai levé la Soin Ball et l'ai explosée contre l'arbre le plus proche.

\- Je t'ordonne de te barrer ! Sors de ma vie ! En fait, la question serait plutôt : parviendras-tu a respecter cet ordre une fois dans toute ta longue et misérable existence ?

Puis soudainement, j'ai vu une tristesse poignante dans le regard rouge grenat du pokémon légendaire alors qu'il abaissait sa tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état, mais ça ne m'affectait plus. Avant que je ne perde le contrôle de moi-même, je me suis mise à courir le plus loin possible.


	36. VS Champions d'Arène

**Bonjour à tout le monde.**

 **Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, qu'ils soient sur cette fiction ou non (faut dire que c'est la seule que je continue pour l'instant, donc c'est plus pratique pour remercier).**

 **Enfin, voici la suite quoi... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il m'a fallut un temps inconsidérable pour que je cesse de pleurer et de trembler comme une feuille. Tonton, qui se faisait du soucis, me rejoignit et j'ai passé le restant de l'après-midi à sangloter dans ses bras. J'ai accepté le somnifère qu'il m'a tendu et me suis écroulée dans un monde où la douleur ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Le lendemain, tonton m'a proposé de me changer les idées en me trouvant un emploi simple. Plus question pour le moment d'aller voir le cousin. Après qu'il ai promis d'aller le voir pour moi, tonton m'a donné une adresse pour un emploi. Je me suis retrouvée dans un magasin à vendre des revues pornographiques et quelques sucettes périmées. Le gérant s'est excusé, mais il ne pouvait pas produire mieux vu qu'il n'avait pas d'article qui fasse le buzz et rien d'autre que le côté hot de l'être humain n'intéressait le client.

Je lui ai dit que c'était pas grave d'un air morne et me suis concentré sur les nichons de Miss Sinnoh. Au moins, je pouvais lire gratuitement. Les mots et les images glissaient sur la toile de mon indifférence la plus totale.

Quand je suis revenue (avec moins dix pourcents de mon salaire pour avoir accidentellement cassé le balai) chez moi, j'ai surpris une ombre dans le lointain. J'ai accéléré le pas et ai rapidement rejoint la porte. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié les clés et tonton était sorti.

Bon, si la malchance me reprenait, j'avais peut-être un espoir de m'en remettre.

Un jour.

De plus, j'avais laissé mes pokéballs sur ma table de chevet pour éviter un incident lors de l'entretien. En fait, j'espérais vraiment me faire virer, car je n'avais trouvé aucun intérêt à me faire reluquer par les quelques pervers du coin durant la journée.

J'ai fait le tour de la maison pour me calmer et ai inspiré l'air frais des bois. Quelque chose s'est agité vers moi et j'ai su ce que c'était avant même que ça me tombe dessus. Giratina m'a bloquée avec ses griffes dorées et m'a soulevée comme un fétu de paille.

\- Lâches-moi, espèce de renégat complètement taré et malade du ciboulot ! Me suis-je mise à débiter comme il me transportait Arceus-sait-où. Tu m'entends ?! Lâches-moi, ordure !T'es qu'un monstre ! T'as flanqué mon cousin dans le coma ! T'AS PRESQUE TUE HARETA ! POSE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE DEGENERE MENTAL ! C'est du kidnapping ! T'as pas le droit ! J'te préviens, j'vais me mettre à hurler, et je suis pas prête de m'arrêter ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIDE ! ARCEUUUUUUUUS ! AU SECOOOOOUUUUURS !

(Comme s'il allait prendre le risque d'aller s'interposer entre Giratina et moi, des fois que...).

Je l'ai cogné avec tout ce que je pouvais atteindre. Le pokémon n'a pas réagit et m'a laissé tomber dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. J'ai voulu courir, mais il s'est couché et m'a chopée par la peau du cou pour me bloquer la taille avec sa queue.

\- Tu-me-relâches-tout-de-suite ! Ai-je sifflé.

Il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'ai attrapé sa queue et ai essayé de me défaire de sa prise, mais il était trop fort. Il a amené sa tête à mon niveau, et je lui ai tapé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il la retire. Je me suis rabattue sur ce que je pouvais encore atteindre.

\- Lâches-moi, bordel ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! T'as pas le droit de _me_ faire ça ! T'en a assez fait comme ça ! Sors de ma vie ! Hareta est va peut être jamais se réveiller et c'est de ta faute ! Il est plus là ! T'entends ça ?!

La légende n'a pas réagi, et j'ai mitraillé son flanc de coups de poings rageurs qui m'ont donné l'impression de taper dans des un oreiller duveteux assez ferme, mais juste assez doux pour le confort de la nuit réparatrice. Je l'ai fait jusqu'à ce qu'une immense lassitude me prenne et j'ai fourré ma tête dans l'abondance de poils pour m'y laisser submerger et y pleurer longuement. Giratina a doucement relâché son étreinte et a grondé presque indistinctement.

\- Pourquoi tu me fout pas la paix ? Ai-je murmuré dans la masse de poils (ce qui a rendu un son très étouffé), trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Si tu avais du respect pour moi, c'est ce que tu ferais…

Giratina m'a doucement frotté le dos avec son aile. J'ai pleuré de plus belle en l'étreignant. Puis quand j'ai été incapable de verser encore des larmes, j'ai fixé l'horizon d'un regard vide. Rivamar clignotait devant nous.

J'ai attrapé la queue du pokémon et l'ai écarté doucement de ma taille. Il n'a pas résisté. Au final, j'ai décidé de lui dire mes quatre vérités.

\- Je suis désolée, ai-je commencé. Pas pour t'avoir cogné parce que tu le mérites. En fait, je suis juste désolée, car j'ai jamais vraiment réussi à te faire part de mes sentiments... Depuis le début...

La giga-bête m'a regardée, l'air de ne pas comprendre. J'ai poursuivi.

\- J'ai pas pour habitude de mentir. Je suis même plutôt directe dès que je le peux. Seulement, tu comprends pas la langue des signes, et tu sais pas lire. Ça allait être impossible. C'était impossible quand j'arrivais pas à parler. Mais dès que j'ai réussi, je t'ai jamais dit ce que je pensais de toi. Je pensais l'avoir fait, mais je l'ai _mal_ fait.

J'ai reniflé. Le regard du pokémon était mélancolique. Au moins, il ne s'était pas encore énervé. C'était déjà un bon point.

\- Je vais pas passer par quatre chemins. Au début, je te détestais.

Giratina a soupiré.

\- Tu m'as emmenée chez toi alors que je t'avais rien demandé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vivre ma petite vie, même si j'étais malchanceuse. Pour être exacte, je t'ai détesté jusqu'au jour où on s'est retrouvé à Vestigion avec le champ de force. Finalement, je t'ai trouvé sympa. Même si t'as pas toujours accepté H...

J'arrivais pas à dire son nom, mais visiblement Giratina avait compris l'idée.

\- J'ai commencé à t'apprécier quand le cousin est resté avec moi. T'étais cool, mais ce qui m'a toujours énervé, c'est ton caractère de cochignon. Dès que t'as un truc dans la tête, t'en démords pas. Mais bon sang, ce que ça peut agacer ! Puis j'arrivais pas à parler, et comme t'es susceptible, impossible de dire quoi que ce soit sans que ça monte dans les tours.

Le pokémon ne fit rien. J'aurais presque aimé qu'il me saute à la gorge plutôt que de rester inactif.

\- Après, c'est aussi de ma faute. J'ai jamais vraiment rien fait pour te le dire, ni qu'on s'entende mieux. Je pense qu'on est fautifs tous les deux. Et maintenant, Hareta est dans le coma et cette fois, Arceus ne le ramènera pas. Il ne _peut_ pas. Tout ça parce qu'on a jamais vraiment réussis à communiquer l'un et l'autre.

Giratina abaissa sa tête. Ses yeux rouges rubis semblaient presque s'éteindre. J'ai ramené mes genoux sous mon menton et ai fixé les lumières de la ville. Je ne savais même pas si je voulais que le pokémon parte ou reste.

La légende m'a regardée fixement. J'ai vu une larme perler. Giratina _pleurait_? C'était la première fois que je le voyais faire. Puis il a formé cette bulle que j'avais déjà vue quand Hareta nous avait quitté à cause de Saturne.

\- Non ! Ai-je sèchement dit. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Je préfère le savoir dans un lit d'hôpital que mort. _Ne me dit rien !_ Ai-je rajouté sèchement.

Giratina résorbé la bulle. A la place, il m'a jeté une de ses larmes qui avait pris la consistance d'un rubis. A son contact, j'ai su beaucoup plus de choses que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir sur lui.

J'ai lâché la pierre en reprenant difficilement mon souffle. Les sentiments du pokémons étaient confus, mais rien que d'y repenser me faisait frissonner. J'avais plus où moins capté l'idée générale, un peu comme quand le DrPetitpas disait aux dresseurs ce que les pokémons qui n'avaient pas de pattes pensaient d'eux quand ils appréciaient celui qui les avait attrapés.

\- Je...

Je me suis finalement levée.

\- Désolée, mais je dois y aller.

Puis je suis partie retrouver mon oncle.

* * *

Je n'ai pas mangé ce soir-là. Je n'avais pas faim. J'avais juste besoin qu'on me laisse seule. Je suis restée un temps indéfini à regarder le plafond. Giratina m'appréciait un peu trop pour que ça reste de l'amitié pure et simple. C'était bizarre. Moi, je l'avais apprécié, mais maintenant c'était fini.

Le lendemain, j'ai retrouvé les pokémons du cousin. Pingo et Luxray déprimaient, alors que Pijako répétait 'aventure, aventure' en boucle. J'ai sorti mes pokéballs et ai demandé à toute la troupe s'ils avaient déjà décroché un badge d'arène. Ils ont tous secoués la tête, et j'ai souris pour la première fois depuis que j'étais rentrée.

\- Ça vous tente, une petite virée à Charbourg ?

Ils se sont tous écriés avec joie.

\- Très bien. On va le faire. Dès qu'on aura ce badge, on l'amènera à Hareta ! On va faire ça pour lui, ok ? Avec un peu de chance, ça va le réveiller !

Mon oncle a sourit sur le pas de la porte.

* * *

\- Pierrick est sorti, mais vous le trouverez sûrement dans la mine de charbon.

\- Merci beaucoup. Et désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

J'ai quitté l'arène et me suis renseignée sur le chemin à parcourir pour atteindre la mine. J'ai difficilement évité les obstacles et les tas de charbons qui menaient jusqu'à l'entrée, et ai hésité à pénétrer dans ces lieux sombres. Quelques pokémons sauvages m'ont regardé avec un air de défiance, mais les pokémons du cousin suffisaient à les faire rester à distance. Ça ne m'a pas empêchée de trébucher sur un tas de cendres. J'avais des vêtements blancs, mais je comptais les laver de toute façon...

J'ai pénétré dans le tunnel, et ma lampe m'a lâchée au beau milieu de l'ascenseur. J'ai sorti tous les pokémons et ai demandé :

\- Quelqu'un connaît Flash ?

Ils ont tous secoué la tête, mais le luxray s'est arrangé pour envoyer des étincelles électriques qui me permettaient de voir de temps à autres où j'allais. Après, il a arrêté quand mes cheveux ont réagit à l'air statique et que je commençais à attirer les morceaux de charbon. Dommage qu'ils contiennent des aimants, ceux-là.

J'ai vu des gars qui bossaient au fond de la mine, puis à force de naviguer entre les personnes et les pokémons, j'ai buté dans un type qui avait un casque rouge sur la tête avec une lampe frontale. Il s'est énervé car j'ai trouvé le moyen de casser la lampe en faisant tomber son casque. J'ai mis pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir argumenter comme quoi que je voulais faire un combat contre lui.

Il a haussé les épaules, et on a rejoint l'arène ensemble.

« Combat solo ou duo ? » M'a demandé l'ordinateur.

\- Solo, ai-je répondu.

Pierrick m'a saluée. Je sentais que les pokémons d'Hareta étaient remontés à bloc. J'envoyais Pingoléon qui utilisa aussitôt Surf. Le charkos du champion d'arène a juste eu le temps d'utiliser Tunnel pour échapper à la vague mortelle. 'Mon' pokémon ne s'est pas démonté et a filé au-dessus du trou pour utiliser Pistolet à Eau. Pierrick a vu son pokémon faire un vol plané jusqu'au plafond, avant de se retrouver avec des croix à la place des yeux.

\- Assez ! Assez ! A-t-il tonné. Arrête !

J'ai fais rentrer Pingo dans sa pokéball.

\- Tiens, prends-le ce badge ! M'a dit Pierrick d'un air dégoûté.

Puis il est sorti et a claqué la porte.

Ni une, ni deux, on a foncé à la maison. J'étais contente, mais faut dire que je n'avais pas fait grand-chose. J'ai donné le badge à Pingo qui a été le poser sur le chevet d'Hareta (qui était toujours dans le coma) dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Ensuite, quand j'ai voulu repasser par la porte de devant, j'ai constaté que (oh, super...) Giratina était revenu et se tapait une bonne sieste.

Comme je ne voulais pas le voir, j'ai décidé de passer par la fenêtre de la salle de bain (qui avait été refaite au rez-de-chaussé). L'ouverture était petite, mais il y avait cette citation qui disait que si les fesses passaient, la tête aussi. Tylton m'a donné un coup de main et j'ai réussi à glisser mes jambes dans l'ouverture. Les fesses passèrent difficilement, et ensuite, le pokémon a dû utiliser Bulles d'O pour me permettre de passer la tête.

\- Yes ! Ai-je lâché, avant de déraper sur la cuvette et de me casser la margoulette dans la salle de bain.

Evidemment, ça a réveillé Giratina qui a été reçu à coup de brosse à toilette quand il a passé son œil devant la fenêtre. Il a évité le truc ragoutant, mais ça m'a laissé le temps de lui claquer la vitre au nez. Puis j'ai évité tous les moyens de reflexion et j'ai foncé en clopinant dans ma chambre.

Tonton Patrick n'a pas tardé à rappliquer, et je l'ai entendu se battre verbalement avec la légende.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais déménager..., ai-je aussitôt attaqué en guise de bonjour. Comme ça, tu pourras reprendre ma maison plutôt que de vivre dans la toile de tente, et de plus, ça m'évitera d'avoir Giratina sur le dos.

\- Heu... Bonjour Mitsumi. Et sinon ton badge ?

\- Pingo a été le déposer au chevet d'Hareta en rentrant.

Tonton n'a rien répondu.

\- Je vais faire du thé. T'en voudras ?

\- Hum, hum...

Il est redescendu dans la cuisine. Je l'ai rejoint dix minutes plus tard en boitant. Ma chute avait dû me déboîter ou fêler quelque chose. On a siroté le thé en silence, pendant que la légende grattait dehors.

\- Ouais, ça serait plus simple pour toi...

\- Enfin, rien ne t'empêche de rester ici. C'est chez toi d'abord.

\- Possible... C'est pas toi le problème, ai-je répliqué en désignant l'extérieur du menton.

J'ai fini ma boisson et suis retournée dans ma chambre. J'ai fourré des vêtements dans une valise et ai attendu que tout le monde dorme pour quitter les lieux. J'allais continuer les arènes. Pour Hareta.

* * *

\- Arrêtes de me suivre... La Grotte Retour, c'est pas par là...

Inutile de dire que j'avais pas été assez discrète lors de mon départ. Je suis finalement arrivée à Vestigion en ignorant les tremblements de terre derrière moi, et en manquant de mourir empoisonnée du départ. Giratina a arrêté de se mêler de mes problèmes aussitôt qu'il a vu ma tronche et il se contentait de rester à distance.

Je m'arrêtais devant le Vieux Château. Toujours aussi sinistre ce bâtiment... Flo, la championne d'arène était à l'entrée de la ville, et a accepté mon défi sans hésiter. J'ai choisi un combat solo et elle a envoyé Ceribou. J'ai envoyé Tylton et lui ai demandé d'attaquer avec Picpic. La championne répliqua avec Vampigraine et le type Vol ne tarda pas à se retrouver au tapis.

J'ignorais qu'il possédait Prélèvement Destin, mais je l'appris quand le pokémon de Flo fini K.O lui-aussi. J'envoyais Pingo et lui demandait d'attaquer avec Laser Glace alors que Flo avait à peine sorti Roserade. Son pokémon évita à grande peine l'attaque et se mit à distance.

\- Aqua-Jet, ai-je ordonné.

\- C'est un type Plante, me rappela la championne. Cela n'aura pas un grand effet.

\- Je sais, maintenant Laser Glace.

Flo pesta. Cette fois, l'attaque de Pingo frappa violemment le pokémon de type Plante, qui finit congelé.

\- Achève-le avec Griffe Acier, demandais-je à Pingo qui s'exécuta.

Le Roserade finit K.O. Flo me remit le badge Plante à contre-coeur visiblement.

\- Comment va Hareta ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Ai-je répondu.

\- Heu, non ? Il y a eu quelque chose de grave ?

\- Il est dans le coma, ai-je répliqué. Si vous voulez des infos, je vous laisse demander au truc qui est dehors.

\- Le truc ?

Je suis sortie de l'arène, et trois secondes après, Flo me doublait au pas de course.

\- Bah alors ? Je croyais que les champions étaient en charge de la protection des habitants ? Me suis-je écriée.

\- Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil ! A-t-elle hurlé au loin.

Comme si ça servait de se justifier. J'ai haussé les épaules. Direction l'hôpital de Rivamar.

Enfin pas tout de suite, parce que Pijako et Tylton se sont battus pour vouloir m'emmener. J'ai déjà dû les séparer, puis ensuite, je suis montée sur le dos de Luxray parce qu'ils n'étaient plus en état de faire quoi que ce soit.

Arrivée dans la chambre du cousin, j'ai déposé le deuxième badge sur sa table de chevet. J'avais acheté la boite qui permettait de les glisser dedans et fis briller le premier.

\- Pingo est super fort, tu sais. Ça serait bien que tu te réveilles. C'est surtout pour toi qu'on fait les arènes. Si tu étais là, tu pourrais reprendre le flambeau... Et je pardonnerais peut-être à Giratina...

J'ai pris la main d'Hareta.

\- S'il te plait..., l'ai-je supplié. Ça serait bien que tu émerges, afin que je puisse te traiter d'idiot une nouvelle fois. C'est pas drôle quand tu réponds pas... Au fait, Pingo a démonté les types Plante. Aussi efficace que s'il avait utilisé des attaques de type Feu...

Je me suis arrêtée dans mes propos. En parlant de type Feu... Je repensais à Mr Auguste. Et plus précisément à Mewtwo. J'avais un espoir. Si Mewtwo voulait bien, il pourrait faire émerger Hareta de son état de légume. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être.

* * *

Déjà faire des recherches internet. Ensuite, engueuler le voisin de gauche qui lorgnait toutes les deux secondes sur mon PC (j'étais dans un café), puis vérifier l'adresse et tirer sur la prise électrique pour que l'abruti d'à côté arrête de lorgner sur mon écran.

\- C'est où Johto ? Et Cramois'île ?

Ben on allait s'amuser...

J'ai demandé à tonton s'il connaissait les coins. Il m'a répondu que non, mais qu'il voudrait bien m'aider.

\- Tu me rendrais surtout service si tu évitais que machin me suive...

Patrick n'a rien répondu. Il avait laissé tomber depuis longtemps l'idée de nous réconcilier. Depuis, Giratina jouait les potiches et restait planté devant la maison, sauf quand je sortais. J'ai saisis ma valise (après que tonton ai acheté les billets qui permettaient de se rendre dans la région), puis je suis descendue un peu trop rapidement, ce qui m'a forcé à rempiler correctement mes bagages.

Ensuite, j'ai cherché mon sac à main que j'avais laissé _au fond_ de la valise, et quand j'ai enfin réussi à partir, le fermoir a lâché. Bon, pour la discrétion, c'était raté. Giratina rappliqué dare-dare, et j'ai balancé un cake au miel le plus loin possible. Il s'est jeté dessus, pendant que je refermais la valise en vitesse et demandais à l'insolourdo d'utiliser Tunnel.

Quand on a été hors de portée du légendaire, j'ai fait une partie de cache-cache involontaire qui a durée assez longtemps pour me faire rater le ferry. Bien sûr, les billets n'étaient pas remboursés et j'ai dû payer des frais supplémentaires comme je n'avais absolument pas réussi à semer le gros sac de 650 kg qui a eu la bonne idée de tout défoncer sur son passage !

Au moins il faisait profil bas et il m'approchait plus à moins de vingt mètres, mais il me collait toujours. J'ai relâché les pokémons d'Hareta qui ont aussi ignorés la légende et le tylton a été se poser sur mon épaule. Jaloux, l'insolourdo a voulu que je le prenne dans mes bras, ce que j'ai aussitôt fait.

\- Hésite pas à utiliser Effort au cas où..., lui ai-je murmuré tout en tirant la valise.

* * *

Quand tonton a vu ma tête, il n'a même pas cherché plus loin. J'ai attrapé une baie et l'ai mâchonnée en montant les marches. J'ai mordu violemment dans le noyau, avant de le recracher par la fenêtre de ma chambre en me tenant la joue. Puis j'ai décidé d'envoyer une missive à Mr Auguste.

 _Cher Mr Auguste,_

 _Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la Ligue Pokémon lors du combat de Sacha contre Cynthia (il y avait aussi Peter). Je m'appelle Mitsumi._

 _Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous avez toujours Mewtwo avec vous, mais j'ai un gros problème et je pense que seul votre pokémon sera capable de le résoudre s'il veut bien. Mon cousin Hareta_ (j'ai dû me retenir de pleurer sur le papier) _a eu un accident à cause de Giratina et il est dans le coma depuis maintenant presque deux mois._

 _Les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes quant à ses chances de se remettre et je pensais qu'avec ses pouvoirs Psy, Mewtwo pourrait déterminer ce qui ne va pas et peut-être trouver une solution._

 _Pensez-vous pouvoir m'aider ?_

 _Mon cousin est actuellement à l'hôpital de Rivamar._

 _Vous remerciant par avance, Mitsumi._

J'ai relu la missive et ai corrigé quelques coquilles pour l'envoyer ensuite via Pijako. Tylton a râlé (Pijako aussi pour la durée du trajet), mais j'ai répliqué avec douceur à mon pokémon qu'il n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour un si long trajet.

Pijako s'est redressé de plusieurs centimètres quand il m'a écouté, et j'ai promis au tylton qu'il pourrait se faire la main en me transportant via Vol au besoin. Ça l'a calmé, et maintenant, la meilleure chose qu'il me restait à faire était attendre, comme Pijako prenait son envol.

J'ai été faire un tour en me demandant s'il fallait que je continue de collectionner les badges d'arène. Je pensais que c'était un peu trop facile, puisque les pokémons que j'utilisais étaient essentiellement ceux du cousin. Ils étaient donc assez entraînés pour combattre (oui, même les légendes...).

En fait, j'ai reparlé à Giratina. C'était pas par envie, mais seulement parce qu'il y avait un nid d'une quelconque espèce de pokémon Vol, et qu'un œuf était tombé. J'ai donc empêché la giga-bête d'aller bouffer ce pauvre être sans défense qui a décidé que d'éclore dans mes mains serait une bonne idée.

\- Ah, non ça va pas recommencer ! Ai-je sifflé comme le pokémon (qui était une Goélise) me regardait en se demandant si j'étais sa mère, alors que la chose essayait de me le prendre.

J'ai amené le pokémon vers la colline la plus proche (pendant que machin faisait la gueule, mais on bouffe pas ceux qui peuvent pas se défendre), et l'ai placé au-dessus du vide pour l'aider.

\- Allez, on bat des ailes ! Ai-je ordonné. Et on voooooole !

Je l'ai jeté au-dessus du vide. Le pauvre truc a piaillé et a tenté de battre vainement des ailes, avant de tomber comme une pierre. Machin qui était dessous a ouvert la gueule, et sachez maintenant que c'est la première et dernière fois que j'essaie de sauver un pokémon d'une mort prématurée.

Giratina avait l'air content de lui. Je lui ai lâché de manière cinglante :

\- Bien joué ! Comme pour Hareta !

Puis je l'ai doublé pour rentrer chez moi.

Il m'a fait la gueule en repartant.


	37. VS Pokémon Rangers

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci aux personnes qui continuent d'oeuvrer pour commenter et lire cette fiction. Je vous laisserai deviner l'identité de la personne à la fin du chapitre, histoire de voir si vous avez une petite idée.**

 **Allez, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus gai. Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Pijako est revenu deux jours plus tard avec un numéro de visiophone. Je l'ai entré dans l'ordi de tonton (qui m'a supervisée, car j'ai effacé toutes ses photos personnelles au début). Au fait, puisque je parle de lui, c'est un chic type tonton. Il m'en a pas voulu. A la place, je l'ai vu sortir et entendu hurler tellement fort qu'il en a fait peur à machin qui faisait la sieste. Ensuite la giga-bête est partie voir ailleurs, même si je voyais qu'elle aurait bien encore frappée quelqu'un si elle se retenait pas.

Ensuite, tonton est revenu en me disant que tout allait bien, et m'a expliqué comment rentrer les numéros. On a téléphoné à Mr Auguste, qui n'a pas décroché. A la place, c'est Mewtwo qui s'en ai chargé. Il n'a rien dit, juste écouté.

Puis la ligne a coupée toute seule. J'ai regardé mes pieds.

Ah, c'était donc le câble de l'ordi, cette chose ronde et longue ? Oups...

Tonton Patrick a eut l'air blasé. Il a tout rebranché, au moment où Mr Auguste (qui revenait d'une course) nous expliquait qu'il viendrait dès que ça nous arrangerait. Tonton a répondu 'Ben, maintenant si vous voulez.'

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mewtwo et Mr Auguste se sont matérialisés dans la pièce, et j'ai reculé que pour aller buter l'ordinateur. Il s'est effondré, et le verre d'eau a finit d'achever ses circuits si jamais vous pensiez qu'il y avait encore un espoir. Bien sûr, j'ai pris le jus et Mewtwo s'est vu contraint d'utiliser Glas de Soin pour me sortir de ma violente paralysie.

\- M... Merci..., lui ai-je dit.

Le pokémon m'a ignorée et m'a tourné le dos. Charmant...

 _Inutile d'être si dépréciative_ , m'a-t-il dit par télépathie. _Je fais ça avec tout le monde._

J'oubliais qu'on pouvait plus penser librement dès l'instant où le pokémon le plus puissant du monde est apparu.

\- Et c'était pas ironique ! Ai-je dit tout haut à Mewtwo, ce qui m'a valut des 'quoi ?' de Mr Auguste et de tonton.

\- Nous irons à l'hôpital dès que j'aurais eu l'autorisation du personnel de pouvoir entrer avec un pokémon, proposa le champion de Cramois'île. Ne t'inquiètes pas Mitsumi, Mewtwo saura les persuader au besoin.

Cela m'a redonné espoir. Nous allions enfin savoir ce qui était arrivé à Hareta et pourquoi il voulait pas se réveiller. Tonton Patrick a proposé à l'homme de laisser ses pokémons jouer avec les miens et ceux du cousin.

\- Et Giratina ? Que fait-il dehors ? M'a demandé Mr Auguste.

Mewtwo a sûrement dû lui envoyer un message télépathique, car le chauve s'est aussitôt excusé.

\- C'est pas grave, vous pouviez pas savoir, lui ai-je répondu distraitement. Je vais chercher mes affaires, si vous voulez aller à l'hôpital. A moins que vous préféreriez vous reposer un peu...

\- Me reposer de quoi ? Mewtwo m'a téléporté. Ce serait plutôt à lui de se reposer. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est.

Mr Auguste est sorti et n'a jamais pu aller à l'hôpital durant cette journée. Il avait eut le malheur d'adresser la parole à Giratina qui a été tellement content qu'il n'a pas voulu le lâcher. Du coup, c'est tonton qui s'y est collé avec ma personne.

* * *

J'ai nettoyé les badges d'Hareta distraitement, pendant que mon oncle discutait dans le couloir avec un médecin du service. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se disait, mais je notais rien qu'aux sons de la voix que l'aide d'un pokémon Psy n'était pas vraiment bien vue.

Puis tonton a dû décliner l'identité du dresseur, car le ton de la voix a changé du tout au tout. Quand nous sommes rentrés, Patrick a expliqué que Mewtwo pouvait scanner l'esprit du cousin pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Le pokémon Psy n'avait pas l'air très chaud pour ça, mais je lui avais demandé de regarder simplement si quelque chose empêchait le cousin d'émerger.

Mewtwo m'avait dit que ce n'était pas vraiment professionnel d'entrer comme ça dans la tête des gens, mais je lui ai répliqué assez sèchement qu'il l'avait bien fait avec moi sans mon consentement. Bon, on va faire court, au final, il était d'accord.

Par contre, on devait le laisser tout seul avec Hareta, ce qui dura assez longtemps. Ensuite, il nous a fait un topo télépathique.

 _Ton cousin ne veut pas revenir pour le moment._

\- Quoi ? Mais…

 _Laisse-moi finir. Il refuse de rentrer..._

\- Mais pourquoi ?! On l'attend tous de pied ferme ici ! Ses pokémons ! Tonton ! Et tous ceux qui l'apprécient pour ce qu'il est et…

Mewtwo me bloqua via une attaque Psy. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, alors que moi, ce que je voulais, c'était aller secouer le pokémon comme un prunier afin qu'il force le cousin à revenir.

 _Je n'aime pas du tout faire ça, mais je vais quand même le faire si ça peut te calmer. Hareta s'est rendu compte que tu t'étais mise aux combats pokémon et que tu avais gagné deux badges..._

\- Je l'ai fait pour lui ! Moi, je m'en fous ! Ce sont _ses_ pokémons qui ont fait le boulot ! Ce sont eux qui ont accepté ! Moi, je n'ai fait que les accompagner ! Les badges, ils sont pas à moi et ils le seront jamais ! Ils sont au cousin ! Si c'est ça, j'ai qu'à les rendre, parce que ça restera des victoires amères !

 _Hum... Laisse-moi voir avec lui…_

\- Mewtwo ? Tu peux lui dire... Que...

J'avais beaucoup de mal à dire ces lignes, car je n'avais toujours pas pardonné à la giga-bête, mais bon...

\- Je pense que Giratina aimerait bien qu'il revienne aussi… S'il est là, c'est... Enfin, tu le sais déjà...

 _Non, je n'aime pas puiser dans les souvenirs. Ce que j'ai dû faire dans le cas de ton cousin, mais je trouve que c'est de l'irrespect total. Continue._

\- J'avais jamais réussi à parler correctement à Giratina, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que j'étais muette. Mais on a eu une discussion et j'ai pas été tendre avec lui.

J'ai omis ce que le pokémon m'avait fait savoir en retour, mais je me doutais bien qu'il attendait que le cousin revienne.

 _Je peux le forcer à revenir. Il est désolé de ne pas avoir essayé de revenir de lui-même. Ses forces mentales ne sont pas assez puissantes. Je vais l'aider._

Mewtwo se concentra. Ses yeux devinrent violets et une lourde tension énergétique emplit la pièce. Je me suis plaquée contre un mur, pendant qu'Hareta grimaçait dans son sommeil. Puis le pokémon relâcha toute la tension et le cousin ouvrit soudainement les yeux. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais gardé la bouche ouverte pendant tout ce temps.

Hareta cligna des yeux et tourna la tête pour voir où il était. Il écarquilla les yeux face à Mewtwo (qui fixait tout le monde avec cette expression flippante apparemment), puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait le respirateur et voulu le retirer.

\- Hop, hop, hop, hop, hop ! L'ai-je coupé en allant à sa rencontre. Mieux vaut que ce soit le personnel de l'hôpital qui s'en charge. D'accord ?

Le cousin a hoché la tête et j'ai aperçu un sourire. Mewtwo s'est téléporté et je me suis assise sur le lit sans rien casser (ce qui était un miracle).

\- Je suis contente de te revoir, abruti! Lui ai-je dit avec un grand sourire.

J'ai pressé le bouton d'appel en enserrant le cousin.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hareta était revenu à la maison. On avait tout eu le temps de discuter entre les examens de routine, mais ses signaux mentaux fonctionnaient au plus haut niveau grâce à Mewtwo.

J'avais chaleureusement remercié le pokémon Psy, et j'avais en même temps eu la confirmation qu'il évitait d'entrer dans la tête des gens quand il m'a repoussé avec Frappe Psy quand je lui ai fait un câlin, parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Ça a fait rigoler Mr Auguste qui m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'affection. Mewtwo, lui, s'était avancé avec un regard noir vers moi.

Tonton hésitait à intervenir, mais le pokémon me redressa avec une attaque Confusion pour ensuite me serrer à son tour contre lui avec beaucoup plus de force.

 _Je ne sais pas comment le remercier...,_ me suis-je dit en lui rendant l'accolade. _Y a pas de mots pour ça._

 _Alors, ne dit rien_ , répliqua Mewtwo par télépathie.

\- Oui, tu as raison...

Puis Mr Auguste et lui étaient repartis le matin où Hareta devait rentrer. Le cousin avait été amené par un taxi (qui a démarré aussi sec quand il a vu le truc dehors). Giratina a voulu lui foncer dessus, mais j'ai vu Hareta lui dire quelque chose et le contourner en vitesse. La légende a abaissé sa tête tristement, mais ça m'était complètement égal.

On a fait la fête à ne plus en finir, même si fallait que le cousin se repose (pourtant, il avait fait que dormir). Il a rangé le coffret des badges quand on l'a ramené chez ses parents. Sa mère m'a remercié de l'avoir ramené, et j'ai intentionnellement omis de lui dire que c'était plus ou moins de ma faute s'il avait fini dans le coltar.

\- Sérieusement, t'as gagné deux badges d'arène ? M'a dit le cousin, une fois dans sa chambre.

\- Oui, enfin… Ce sont tes pokémons qui ont fait le boulot.

\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui les a dirigés. Donc ils te reviennent de droit.

Hareta m'a tendu la boite, mais je l'ai refusée.

\- Si tu ne la prend pas, je vais rendre les badges à leur propriétaires. Je l'ai surtout fait pour toi. Je n'ai aucune prétention à aller gagner des badges pour la Ligue.

\- Est-ce... Est-ce que Giratina t'a aidée sur ce coup-là ?

J'ai secoué la tête négativement.

\- Je lui parles plus vraiment, tu sais.

\- J'ai noté. Je range les badges, mais ça me ferait plaisir qu'on aille chercher les suivants ensemble.

J'ai souris et ai enlacé le cousin.

\- Tu m'a trop manqué, abruti de service !

\- Toi aussi, sale poissarde !

On a explosé de rire.

* * *

Le lendemain, une fois rentrée à Rivamar, je m'attendais pas à ce que Peter sonne à la porte. J'ai faillis lui refermer au nez, mais j'avais pas noté que j'avais mis mon pied (en pantoufle en plus), là où il fallait pas et je me le suis violemment pincé, ce qui m'a fait couiner pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- Bonjour Mitami.

\- C'est Mitsumi ! T'es vraiment lourd ! T'as du bol que Giratina soit parti je sais pas où, là...

\- Désolé Mitsumi. Hareta est là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

\- J'aimerais lui parler. C'est important. Est-il ici ?

\- Non, il est rentré chez lui, alors, salut !

J'ai voulu refermer la porte, mais cette fois, c'est le pied de Peter qui l'a bloqué.

\- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tous les deux...

Ça m'a surprit. Je savais pas ce qu'il nous voulait, mais de la part d'un crétin comme Peter, fallait s'attendre à tout.

\- C'est bon, je vais te montrer où il habite. Donne moi deux minutes, que je me change et prenne mes pokémons.

Le maître des Dragons a attendu dehors. Je suis revenue avec le Tylton sur l'épaule, et l'insolourdo (qui a bien dû admettre qu'il savait vraiment pas voler) dans sa capsule. Il lui manquait vraiment une évolution à celui-là.

Quand je l'ai rejoins, Giratina y était déjà, et j'ai vu que Peter avait fait de sacrés efforts mentaux pour empêcher que le pokémon le bouffe.

\- Tu permets ? Ai-je demandé à Peter.

\- Heu... Oui.

Je me suis planté devant le pokémon avec un regard qui en disait long. La giga-bête a laissé tomber l'affaire et a suivi a distance.

\- Tylton. Tu voulais m'aider, c'est le moment ! On va chez Hareta !

Le pokémon a piaillé de joie et a décollé en m'oubliant.

\- Hé, ho ! Ai-je protesté.

Giratina est arrivé par-derrière et m'a flanqué sur son dos pendant que Peter sortait son dracolosse.

\- Pose-moi tout de suite ! Lui ai-je dit. J'ai plus besoin de toi, si t'as pas encore compris ! T'es pas le dieu de la mort pour rieeeeeeeeeeeen !

Il a décollé. Donc, j'ai fait un truc stupide. J'ai sauté de son dos et ai prié pour m'écraser quelque part. Le tylton m'a rattrapé et s'est mis à utiliser Vitesse Extrême quand il a vu ce qui nous suivait. Même le pokémon de Peter (alors que son dresseur gueulait des 'attends, mais attends') a eu du mal à nous suivre.

Le tylton m'a déposé sur le toit, le dracolosse l'a imité et la chose a suivit le mouvement. La mère d'Hareta est arrivée au pas de charge une fois que mon pokémon m'a descendue vers la porte d'entrée, mais je l'ai devancée aussi sec en lui disant rapidement un :

\- Je-sais-que-tout-est-de-ma-faute-mais-vous-constaterez-que-les-trois-pokémons-ici-sont-de-type-Dragon-et-que-Peter-qui-est-ici-avec-moi-contrôle-justement-les-types-Dragon-et-que-c'est-lui-qui-a-demandé-à-Giratina-d'aller-se-poser-sur-votre-toit !

\- T'as de la chance qu'on ai changé de type de brique pour les murs et le toit, m'a simplement répondu la dame.

Tiens, maintenant que je note, la maison ne s'est pas encore écroulée. A mon avis, ça va pas tarder à arriver...

\- Mais c'est Peter ! S'est-elle exclamée. Peter du Conseil 4 de Johto.

\- Oui, a-t-il répondu. Enfin, de l'ancien Conseil 4.

(Giratina s'est ramassé au sol en dérapant du toit et a tout fait trembler au passage).

\- Incroyable ! Je suis votre plus grande fan ! J'ai suivi tous vos exploits à la télévision ! Puis-je avoir un autographe ?

On était pas censés voir Hareta ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

S'il avait pu (contrairement à Giratina) Peter se serait redressé de plusieurs mètres. A la place, il a cherché un stylo dans ses poches, a fait sauter le bouchon qui s'est retrouvé dans mon œil droit et m'a fait pleurer pendant trois minutes, et a griffonné quelque chose que je n'avais même pas envie d'essayer de lire.

Peter a sourit de toutes ses dents, content d'impressionner quelqu'un. Puis il a suivi la mère d'Hareta alors que je marmonnais :

\- Et dire que je pensais qu'il s'était calmé...

Giratina était d'accord, mais je me suis empressée de rentrer à mon tour en l'ignorant aussi sec.

* * *

Jamais la mère d'Hareta n'avait été aussi cool avec moi, et je pense que la présence de Peter n'y était pas pour rien. Le cousin était content de me voir, un peu moins de voir le maître des Dragons, mais Peter était surtout venu pour présenter ses excuses les plus plates.

Ça nous a surpris, et du coup, Hareta s'est aussi fait pardonner pour l'incident avec la troisième couil... Boule ! J'allais dire « boule » !

Puis on s'est mis d'accord pour laisser sa mère avec Peter, et on s'est éclipsés discrètement. On a libéré nos pokémons dehors et on a été faire un tour. Le truc n'a pas tardé à nous rejoindre et Hareta est bien resté derrière moi.

\- Euh, t'es sûr que ça va ? Ai-je soufflé.

\- Ouais, mais ça serait bien qu'on avance.

On a fait de notre mieux pour éviter machin qui nous suivait toujours. Au final, il est resté bien loin, déçu.

\- Ça me fait de la peine, mais il me prend aux tripes depuis que...

\- N'importe qui voudrait être pris au tripes après ce qu'il t'a fait. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hareta.

\- Je veux dire... Quand il s'approche, j'ai les jetons ! Impossible de me calmer ! Et c'est pas que je veux pas qu'il s'approche, c'est juste que je ne peux pas !

\- Prends ton temps, d'accord. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner pour le moment. L'essentiel, c'est que tu te remettes. Et si on parlait de ces badges d'arène ?

Hareta est parti dans des théories et des explications de combats qui tournèrent au ridicule. On déconna tout en marchant le long du sentier sur toutes les manières dont on pouvait gagner/perdre les matchs et les combats.

\- Plus sérieusement, dit finalement Hareta. Penses-tu qu'on a une chance contre Cynthia ?

\- Non, pas une seule.

\- Et Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu m'as moi et surtout ma malchance !

Le cousin a explosé de rire.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis pas Miss Poissarde pour rien, hein ?

\- Et que je suis un abruti de service qu'on apprécie bien.

Nos rires ont résonné dans la clairière.

* * *

\- Une formation pour devenir Ranger ? Pourquoi faire ?

Hareta me tendait une brochure que je parcourais, sceptique.

\- Parce que depuis que Giratina m'a flanqué ce coup de queue, j'ai la trouille face aux pokémons sauvages. Ça passe avec les miens et les tiens, mais impossible de tolérer les autres.

L'abruti de service me faisait de la peine, vraiment.

\- Et tu veux que je participes ?

\- Ben ça serait plus facile pour moi.

\- D'accord. Si t'as pas peur de devoir faire équipe avec Miss Poissarde. Je vais prévenir tonton.

\- Ok, je me charge de mes parents. Je doute qu'ils refusent.

Je n'en étais pas si sûre, mais je raccompagnais le cousin à la porte. Au début, j'avais cru que c'était le gars qui vendait les revues pornographiques qui était revenu m'incendier une deuxième fois (faut dire que j'avais complètement oublié de dire que je démissionnais), puis non, c'était Hareta.

Tonton n'était pas contre quand je lui ai annoncé l'idée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Lui ai-je demandé quand j'ai vu l'état de son blouson et des poils gris de partout.

\- Oh, Giratina voulait pas me lâcher. Je pense que tu devrais lui par... Parler. J'allais dire, parler. Pas pardonner.

\- Écoutes tonton, le seul moyen pour que je lui pardonne, c'est qu'Hareta le fasse aussi. Et encore, même si ça arrivait, je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. La prochaine fois, il risque de carrément tuer quelqu'un.

\- Je comprends, mais au moins, tu devrais lui dire de s'en aller. Ça lui éviterait de coller ceux qu'ils connaissent.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit, si tu veux savoir.

Mon oncle soupira de lassitude.

\- Bon, je suis pas contre devenir Rangeur, ai-je dit au cousin plus pour lui faire plaisir que je ne le pensais vraiment. Mais comment comptes-tu faire pour y arriver ?

\- Ils recrutent chaque année. Faut se renseigner à l'Aire de Combat.

\- A Sinnoh ? Ils recrutent là-bas ? T'en es sûr ?

\- Non, mais comme l'auteur de cette fiction ne sait absolument pas où se rendre, il a décidé que ça serait là-bas qu'il y aura la concentration des rangers cette année...

\- N'importe quoi cet auteur... Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui m'a forcée à être malchanceuse.

[SCENE COUPEE/PRISE DEUX]

\- Bon, je suis pas contre devenir Rangeur, ai-je dit au cousin plus pour lui faire plaisir que je ne le pensais vraiment. Mais comment comptes-tu faire pour y arriver ?

\- Ils recrutent chaque année. Faut se renseigner à l'Aire de Combat.

\- Bref, allons-y !

J'ai fait sortir le tylton de sa pokéball, et Hareta s'est chargé de Pijako. Les pokémons ont décollé, puis le mien a utilisé Vitesse Extrême et a largué celui du cousin, parce que _El-gigabête_ était derrière nous.

Arrivée au secteur Combat, j'ai pu observer la tour de très (trop) près, car mon pokémon a oublié de freiner. J'ai débaroulé du toit et suis tombée en plein sur la tente des rangers. Inutile de préciser que ça a été coton de leur expliquer que je voulais suivre la formation avec le cousin, après ma « tentative d'attentat terroriste ratée ». La venue de Giratina n'a en rien arrangé les choses, car la plupart des dresseurs voulaient le capturer.

\- Bien sûr, il est à personne ! Ai-je lâché d'un air morne.

Pour une fois, je l'avais vexé.

\- Bon, a cédé une femme qui portait l'uniforme. Avant de recruter, on va voir si vous savez lancer un Joystick.

Hareta et moi nous sommes regardés, puis on s'est tenus prêts. Elle nous a dit s'appeler Marion et nous a montré plusieurs fois de suite la manœuvre.

\- Pichu fera office de pokémon sauvage. Allez-y.

Hareta a saisit le Joystick comme indiqué, et l'a pointé en direction du pokémon en gueulant « CAPTURE » tellement fort que tous ceux qui étaient sur le site (pokémons et caméras de surveillance compris) se sont arrêtés et l'ont regardé pendant trois secondes avant de retourner à leurs tâches.

Le cousin a pressé la détente, la toupie est partie a toute vitesse, a loupé le Pichu, a fait le tour de ma taille super vite, et je me suis fait attraper par le cousin.

\- Attends, je recommence ! A-t-il hurlé en pointant le Pichu avec le Joystick.

Le pokémon s'est foutu devant moi et j'ai vu la toupie arriver un peu trop vite vers ma tête. Le choc m'a fait basculer en arrière, tandis que les rangers annulaient la capture ratée.

\- Ben si on m'avait dit qu'on pouvait capturer des gens, lâcha le cousin mort de rire en m'aidant à me relever.

\- Je-suis-pas-un-putain-de-pokémon, ai-je répliqué, alors que j'acceptais qu'on vérifie que j'ai les soins appropriés.

J'avais donc une poche de glace sur mon œil droit, car le second essai du cousin avait envoyé la toupie là où il fallait pas.

\- N'empêche, je comprends pas qu'ils aient pas voulu de moi, a noté Hareta.

\- Bien moi, si ! Ai-je rétorqué en me massant la paupière.

Pour se faire pardonner, Hareta m'avait ramené une boule menthe-chocolat et léchait une glace à la vanille. La mienne a finit sur mes genoux en moins de deux, mais c'était le geste qui comptait surtout.

\- Au fait…, commença l'abruti. Il est passé où, Giratina ?

Tiens, c'est vrai ça ? On l'avait planté sur le secteur Combat, mais on ne le trouvait plus.

\- Allez, on s'en fiche, ai-je dit.

\- Ecoute Mitsumi, je comprends ton problème, mais ce qui m'inquiéterait plus, c'est qu'il soit tombé entre de mauvaises mains.

\- Mais non ! S'il se trouve un nouveau dresseur, c'est très bien. Il ne sera plus seul.

Le cousin n'a pas répondu. On a sortit les pokémons qui pouvaient voler (rentre dans cette capsule, Insolourdo, merci ! Tu voles toujours pas, j'te rappelle !) et on leur a demandé de nous amener chez moi.

\- Le plus simple serait de faire des combats pokémon, ai-je proposé au cousin. Y en a plein aux alentours. Si t'y arrives, ça pourrait peut-être te redonner confiance en toi.

Hareta n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il a essayé quand même. Deux minutes plus tard, il se ruait dans la maison comme s'il avait un tueur en série aux fesses. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, des fois que Giratina aurait pris idée de revenir, mais non, il n'y était pour rien.

Vous savez quoi, le cousin m'a vraiment fait de la peine. Hareta avait peur des pokémons...

Donc, on n'a pas réessayé de tenter d'autres combats que ceux contre moi. Je voyais bien que le cousin tremblait un peu quand il approchait ses pokémons, même s'il arrivait à les toucher et restait le même avec eux. En revanche, s'il tolérait les miens, il n'appréciait pas vraiment qu'ils soient trop près.

\- J'ai une idée, a un jour dit tonton en revenant du boulot. Pourquoi ne pas tenter d'aller demander au professeur Sorbier s'il n'a pas besoin d'aide ? Hareta et toi pourriez vous occuper de ses pokémons comme aide-soigneurs.

Moi, ça m'allait. Le problème, c'était le cousin.

\- Je... Je veux bien essayer !

\- Bien parlé Hareta. Je le contacte aussitôt.

Mon oncle s'est jeté sur le visiophone. Sorbier était d'accord pour faire un essai.

\- Mieux vaut que tu y ailles tout seul, ai-je dit au cousin. Avec moi, va encore y avoir un os.

Effectivement, il y a eu un os. Mais je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ça. Quand on est sortis de la maison, des distortions emplissaient l'air. Hareta et moi nous sommes regardés, et on a aussitôt sus qui avait réussi à attraper Giratina au secteur Combat.


	38. VS Giratina et Hélio

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

 **Alors, déjà: Bonne année, santé et meilleurs voeux. Ensuite je continue de remercier les reviewers et ceux qui se sont mis à suivre mes histoire et/où moi-même.**

 **Cette fois, c'est pas avec Mitsumi que ça vole pas haut. Comme quoi, on peut être en grand chef et faire des trucs débiles. Effectivement, c'était bien Hélio qui était au secteur combat, bravo à ceux qui ont deviné. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Ben tiens ! Le seul moment où t'as besoin d'aller dans le Monde Inversé, Monsieur Le Légendaire a pris idée d'aller refermer son portail ! Ai-je pesté.

On était dans la Grotte Retour. Déjà, je m'étais payé des rochers qui m'ont fait comprendre pourquoi les hommes mettent des protections à cet endroit là lors des combats d'arts martiaux, puis le tylton avait utilisé Cyclone au lieu de Anti-Brume pour virer le brouillard, et enfin, on avait bien erré pendant plusieurs heures pour atterrir devant le portail fermé.

Hareta m'avait accompagnée, de même que tonton et Newton. Le premier s'était fait virer de son ancien boulot et s'occupait en attendant qu'on le rappelle, et le second voulait savoir pourquoi Giratina s'agitait et faisait des distortions alors qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant.

\- On toque ? Ai-je suggéré avec ironie.

\- Ça serait bien qu'on se dépêche, a renchérit Hareta.

\- Je t'ai dit de ne pas nous accompagner, a dit Patrick.

\- Oui, mais je dois reprendre confiance en moi...

On a tous soupiré devant l'embarras du cousin. C'était compréhensible. Le problème ne venait pas tellement des pokémons sauvages, mais plus de Giratina lui-même...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Ai-je demandé à Newton.

\- Eh bien, Giratina ouvre aussi un portail vers la source fleur des shaymins de temps à autres. C'est plus rare, mais si on a de la chance, on -

\- Dans ce cas, je reste ici, ai-je décrété. Sinon vous y arriverez jamais.

Hareta, tonton et Newton se sont regardés.

\- Je propose qu'on tire au sort et que deux d'entre nous aillent à la source fleur. On se tient au courant pour savoir s'il y a un portail ou non, a lancé Newton d'un air enjoué.

\- Ok, qui veut rester avec moi ? Ai-je donc demandé.

Il y a eut un blanc.

\- Vous battez pas surtout... Z'avez qu'à faire ça à papier, caillou, ciseaux...

Leur partie a durée plus d'une demi-heure, car ils finissaient toujours en ex-equo. À la fin, ça m'a saoulé et j'ai commencé à faire un plouf plouf avant de m'excuser car j'avais traité Newton d'andouille au « pique ni douille ». Je lui ai dit que c'était comme ça que la comptine se faisait, mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il a embarqué Hareta de force, et je suis restée avec tonton, histoire de voir si Giratina allait rouvrir le portail ou non.

Il m'a semblé que le brouillard redoublait d'intensité comme Hareta et Newton venaient de partir. Tonton a fait sortir son tyranocif et son machoc. J'ai laissé sortir tylton et insolourdo qui se tenaient sur la défensive.

On a saisit nos téléphones, histoire d'être prêts à décrocher si jamais Newton et le cousin trouvaient quelque chose.

\- Tes pokémons connaissent-ils Anti-Brume ? M'a demandé tonton. Ça serait bien qu'on y voit un peu mieux.

\- Heu, je ne crois pas...

Les pokémons ont confirmé. Je me suis excusée et ai jurée en langues des signes, pour passer ma frustration. Non seulement la légende avait manqué d'envoyer le cousin dans l'au-delà, mais voilà qu'en plus il intensifiait la brume rien que pour nous narguer.

\- Ça serait bien qu'ils se dépêchent, a commencé tonton. Je commence à avoir la froooooooooo - !

\- Tonton ? Tonton ? Hé !

La voix de mon oncle me parvint en étouffé, et j'ai voulu me diriger vers lui. Malheureusement, impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit, et Giratina ne se priva pas de cet avantage comme je trébuchais et tombais au sol. Le tylton piailla de douleur et quelques secondes plus tard, c'était le tour de l'insolourdo et de ceux de Patrick. J'ai appuyé sur les boutons de rappel des pokéballs, puis quelque chose me les a fait sauter des mains et le pokémon m'a ceinturée pour m'emmener Arceus-sait-où.

\- Ça y est, ça recommence..., ai-je marmonné d'un air blasé.

Giratina m'a virée de la Grotte Retour, puis a disparu dans la brume.

OK...

Alors, j'aurais juste une petite question pour le lectorat qui aimerai sûrement que j'empêche la fusion du Monde de Réalité et Inversé. JE FAIS COMMENT SANS POKEMONS !? ALLO ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

J'ai composé le numéro d'Hareta et ai attendu qu'il daigne décrocher, ce qu'il n'a pas fait… Je me suis redirigée vers l'entrée de la grotte, ai fait trois pas dans la brume, avant de me sentir soulevée et ramenée en arrière.

\- Ah ! Bordel ! Laisse-moi entrer !

Giratina m'a repoussée hors de la caverne.

\- J'y crois pas ! T'as fait un cirque monstre comme je te parlais plus, et maintenant que je veux revenir, tu veux pas ! C'est quoi ton problème ?! Et où est mon oncle ?!

Il a grondé comme je remettais un pied sur le sol pierreux. Je l'ai vivement retiré et ai demandé à la place :

\- C'est Hélio qui t'as demandé de l'aider, non ?

Il gronda encore une fois, comme pour confirmer.

\- Donc, tu veux pas me laisser entrer chez toi, hein ?

Nouveau grondement.

\- Tu veux pas non plus relâcher mon oncle ? Je te préviens, s'il lui arrive quelque chose, tu me le paieras !

Giratina a fait des vocalises.

\- Très bien. ARCEUUUUUUUUUUUUS ! Ton dernier rejeton fait encore des siennes !

La giga-bête a sursauté dans l'ombre (et surtout le brouillard). Vous savez quoi ? Le pire, c'est que ça a marché. Arceus s'est matérialisé dans l'entrée de la Grotte Retour, a rugit, a levé bien haut sa tête, s'est mangé le premier stalactite et a lâché un : « Deudieu, que c'est bas de plafond ici ! » en se massant douloureusement le crâne.

Puis Giratina lui ai tombé dessus et j'ai profité de la distraction pour rentrer dans la grotte.

* * *

J'ai tellement buté sur des cailloux avant de comprendre la composition des salles que je devais sûrement être couverte de bleus et de bosses. J'ai eu un mal de démolosse fou à déchiffrer le pilier central et me suis rendue compte que j'avais fait les 30 salles, car je suis revenue à l'entrée. Arceus, qui tirait des Ultra-Lasers dans tous les sens, m'a accidentellement donné de l'élan et je me suis réceptionnée directement dans la septième salle.

Au moment où j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de déshydratation, j'ai enfin atteint le portail et ai plongé dans le Monde Inversé. J'ai directement fait connaissance avec un Beretta et Hélio m'a bouclée avec tonton qui dormait à poings fermés.

\- Mais comment il peut dormir comme ça ?! Me suis-je écriée.

\- Facile. Regarde !

J'ai tourné la tête vers Hélio qui avait lâché son Cornèbre. Ce dernier utilisa Chant et m'a forcé à piquer un somme. C'est mon oncle qui m'a réveillé beaucoup plus tard. Il m'a dit qu'Hélio avait besoin de temps pour fusionner les deux mondes, et que celui de Giratina voudrait tôt ou tard prendre le dessus sur le réel.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Comment faire ?!

\- Où sont tes pokémons ? M'a demandé Patrick.

\- Au même endroit que les tiens. Quelque part dans la Grotte Retour...

\- Mais pourquoi fallait-il que la personne qui doive régler ça ai la poisse..., a-t-il marmonné pour lui-même.

\- Hé, oh ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! J'ai jamais demandé à naître malchanceuse ! J'y suis pour rien !

Puis je me suis mise à bouder. Ça servait à rien, mais ça passait le temps. Le seul soucis, c'est que ça creuse les rides...

A un moment donné, Hélio est venu nous voir et nous a balancé des sandwiches, histoire de montrer qu'il n'était pas si sadique que ça, puis on a carrément vu passer un Giratina en mode rocket, et un Arceus qui lui gueula : CRAINS MES STATS DEMENTIELLES GEREES PAR GAME FREAK ! MEME SUR SMASH BROS TON POUVOIR EST PIRE QUE LE MIEN ! JE LE SAIS, C'EST MOI QUI LANCE TA POKEBALL !

Le temps s'est couvert, et un nuage de pollution a été nous noyer, tonton et moi. Je crois qu'une fois que cette histoire sera terminée, Giratina n'aura plus qu'à nous ramasser à la petite cuillère. Heureusement, le pokémon du gars aux cheveux bleus connaissait Anti-Brume, mais réflexion faite, y aurait mieux valut qu'il ne vire pas le nuage de pollution, car il pouvait de nouveau nous voir.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faudrait sortir de là..., m'a murmuré mon oncle.

Je voudrais bien, mais le corboss d'Hélio nous surveillait toujours. Tonton m'a fait signe de plonger d'un côté et lui de l'autre et… On a tous les deux pris la même direction. Résultat, on a pas été loin et pour la diversion, c'était raté...

Le pokémon nous a renvoyé dans notre trou aussi sec, et deux secondes après, Giratina évitait à grandes peines une colonne qui se brisa sous la force de Jugement Dernier, l'attaque ultime d'Arceus. Je l'ai vu utiliser Revenant et se matérialiser plus haut. Tonton et moi nous nous sommes regardés et avons haussé les épaules en même temps. Trois secondes plus tard, Hareta me tombait dessus et me coupait le souffle via un vortex. Il hurla à Newton un 'non, ne sautez pas !' mais c'était déjà trop tard, la rate me sortait par les narines.

Le corboss voulut neutraliser le cousin et le scientifique, mais Hareta avait déjà envoyé Pingo qui acheva mes côtes et défonça le type Ténèbres avec Laser Glace.

Ensuite, tout le monde s'est écarté pour laisser Giratina aller s'incruster dans le coin où on était et regarder Arceus lui rentrer dedans.

\- JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A VOULOIR FUSIONNER LES DEUX MONDES EN UN SEUL, MOI ! A tonné le Dieu.

\- Hé ! A grondé Hélio. C'est MON idée, pas la sienne !

\- C'est vrai ça ? A dit Arceus d'une voix tellement calme qu'elle ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Oui ! Giratina n'y est pour rien. Il veut juste m'aider dans mes projets ! Bah quoi ? Ça change que de vouloir détruire l'univers, non ?

\- Oui, certes, a admis le pokémon. GIRATINA, JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A DONNER DES MAUVAISES IDEES AUX GENS !

Le pokémon a protesté, puis Arceus s'est tourné vers moi :

\- VOUS COMMENCEZ A ME LES BRISER VOUS DEUX ! Z'ETES POTES ET UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! SINON JE VOUS DEFONCE !

Je me suis plaquée contre le renégat et on a été deux à opiner du chef. Je me suis dégagée aussi sec une fois qu'Arceus nous nous avait plus dans le collimateur et Hélio s'est mis à sauter à pieds joints sur ses plans minutieusement préparés comme Arceus refusait d'admettre qu'il y était pour quoi que ce soit.

\- Bon, comment on sort d'ici déjà..., a marmonné le dieu des dieux avant de tourner la tête vers son rejeton.

Je me suis aussitôt accolée à Giratina avec un grand sourire forcé pendant qu'Arceus lui demandait de bien vouloir ouvrir un portail pour qu'il sorte. Le renégat s'est empressé de le faire, a fait sortir tonton et Newton, a loupé Hareta qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide et a demandé à Hélio de bien vouloir partir avec un signe de la tête. L'homme a soupiré de dépit, puis est allé vers le vortex. Je l'ai suivi de près, Arceus est passé devant nous, le gars aux cheveux bleus a enchaîné et j'ai pas pu traverser le portail, car Giratina m'a tirée en arrière et a verrouillé la porte de son monde.

* * *

\- Non, mais sérieux, faites quelque chose !

J'étais pendue au téléphone, seul truc qui captait un peu, tandis que Giratina m'avait ramenée vers le coin dodo. Le duvet était noyé sous la poussière, probablement remplit de choses dégoûtantes et visqueuses, mais au moins il n'avait pas bougé.

\- Arceus te l'as bien dit, vous êtes potes et un point c'est tout ! M'a dit le cousin.

\- Dis plutôt que t'as trop la trouille pour oser revenir. Je compte pas moisir dans ce trou à rattatas !

Giratina m'a jeté un regard courroucé. Je lui ai tourné le dos et l'ai ignoré.

\- Hareta ? Hareta ? Flûte, plus de réseau...

Et j'étais pas prête de recapter un jour, car le pokémon m'a fait sauter le téléphone des mains et l'a écrasé en tapant dessus avec un tentacule.

\- Hé ! Ai-je voulu protester, mais le pokémon m'a recouverte d'une substance gluante et baveuse.

J'ai voulu virer la bave, mais Giratina ne m'a pas laissée faire et m'a forcée à rester tranquillement sur le duvet.

\- Et pourquoi dois-je donc rester dans ton monde ? Le mien est très bien aussi. Ah, mais lâche-moi à la f –

Le pokémon m'a plaqué une griffe rouge sur la bouche et a continué de me ceinturer avec son tentacule. Il a reposé sa tête sur le sol tandis que je gesticulais d'un air énervé.

\- Ben dis donc, c'est le grand amour !

Heureusement pour Hélio (qui venait d'arriver), Giratina me tenait trop fermement.

\- Bon, si on en revenait à nos wattouats..., a dit l'homme en s'asseyant devant moi et repoussant gentiment le tentacule qui allait s'enrouler autour de lui.

Il a pris le renégat entre quatre zieux et lui a demandé si ça l'intéressait toujours. Giratina m'a jeté un regard en biais, je lui ai fait 'non' de la tête et il a fixé Hélio en hochant la sienne.

On était bien barrés...

\- Parfait, alors au boulot, a décrété Hélio en claquant des doigts.

La giga-bête a tourné sa tête vers moi, j'ai vu ses yeux briller d'une drôle de lueur et je me suis endormie aussitôt.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai constaté que j'étais dans le duvet (sûrement Hélio qui m'avait mise dedans) et je me sentais vaseuse.

J'ai quand même pu en sortir et me suis dirigée vers le coin du cimetière à objets. Hélio et Giratina n'étaient pas dans les parages, mais j'avais pas franchement besoin de l'image, le son suffisait. L'homme râlait car si les distortions étaient bien efficaces, il n'arrivait pas à faire fusionner les deux mondes.

\- Ça manque de puissance, l'ai-je entendu dire à voix haute.

J'ai hésité entre prendre le premier objet que j'avais sous la main et l'assommer avec, ou bien retrouver le pokémon et essayer de le persuader de ne pas fusionner les mondes. Le problème, c'est qu'il était hors de question que je refasse copine-copin avec Giratina, même sous ordre express d'Arceus. Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus l'ignorer, sinon le monde courait à la catastrophe.

Pourquoi c'est si compliqué, la vie de héro... Il pourrait pas y avoir juste un bouton MARCHE/ARRET et une prise électrique à proximité pour arrêter cette catastrophe ?!

Mais non ! Les auteurs cherchent toujours à nous rendre la vie encore plus dure... Tiens, ça me fait penser que j'ai lu les dernières reviews ici. Y a encore personne qui a demandé à l'auteur s'il m'appréciait et si, de ce fait, il pouvait pas faire en sorte que je meure pour prouver qu'il m'apprécie justement...

[ **DrMADandCO :** Alors, de 1) je t'ai tué bien quatre ou cinq fois, et de 2) T'as un PUTAIN de dieu de la mort qui passe son temps à te ressusciter quand je le fais, MERDE! Bref, reprenons et arrête de crever l'écran, t'es pas Monika !]

Bon, le mieux restait donc à essayer de savoir si Hareta pouvait pas revenir dans le Monde Inversé et… BAM ! Sitôt pensé, sitôt exécuté ! Le cousin m'est tombé dessus, m'a démoli les cervicales et s'est excusé platement. Ensuite il a piqué un sprint et Giratina a achevé de me faire tomber derrière.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini ! Ai-je râlé.

Non, puisque l'insolourdo m'avait retrouvée et qu'il m'a fait une attaque Plaquage pour me témoigner de sa grande affection.

Quand j'ai pu me défaire du pokémon, j'ai filé retrouver Hareta qui était aux prises avec Hélio. Il était question de « rien dans les biceps » et l'homme a décidé de régler ça en demandant au renégat :

\- T'aurais pas une table dans ton bazar ?

Le pokémon a pas compris. Moi non plus.

* * *

\- Trois, deux, un... GO ! C'est parti pour le bras de fer sur une table en plâtre!

Hareta et Hélio en avaient dégotés une du cimetière à objets. Après que Giratina les ai forcés à la laisser dans le bazar, j'avais trouvé deux chaises et les regardaient se livrer à un bras de fer assez violent.

\- GNNNNN ! Faisaient les deux.

\- Z'êtes de vrais gamins, ai-je répliqué, lasse.

\- Boucle-là, tu me déconcentre, a lâché le cousin.

Les deux ont bandés leurs muscles un peu plus.

\- Non, mais regardez vous. De vrais abrutis ! Z'aviez pas deux mondes à fusionner, vous ? Ai-je rétorqué à Hélio. Z'arriverez jamais à rien, là...

\- Je te permets pas de m'insulter, s'est énervé Hélio en appuyant un peu plus.

L'abruti a vite empêché que sa main aille toucher le bout de la table. Ces deux idiots forçaient tellement que leurs articulations (j'ai su plus tard que c'était la table en fait) en craquaient. J'ai sentis qu'on me tapotait l'épaule, et Giratina a retiré sa griffe pour me désigner les deux hommes avec.

\- Cherche pas. C'est un sport de mecs cons..., lui ai-je dit, alors qu'Hareta et Hélio forçaient tellement qu'ils en tournaient au rouge violacé.

\- RAAAAAAAAAAH!

\- Gira ? Gira ?

\- Laisse tomber je te dis !

Et vint le moment où, au lieu d'avoir un perdant, la table en plâtre s'est cassée en deux et s'est rabattue sur leurs bras comme une encyclopédie que l'on referme assez puissamment. Les deux ont hurlé, pendant que j'allais chercher l'infirmière Joëlle (de Rivamar) avec la giga-bête.

 _Plus tard_...

\- C'est bon, Mitsumi, me dit le cousin. On va faire un bras de plâtre sur une table en fer.

J'étais presque tentée de refaire la paix avec Giratina. En d'autres termes, je devenais complètement désespérée...

Je leur ai tourné le dos et suis retournée récupérer le duvet.


	39. VS Team Rocket (5)

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Merci pour les commentaires. Effectivement, j'ai eu pas mal d'inspirations de la part de comic dubs en vidéos, donc... Voilà. Après, les cours reprennent, donc je ne pense pas faire de posts réguliers comme jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine fois.**

* * *

\- Mais rends-moi mon ordinateur, sale gamin !

J'ai pesté avant d'attraper une des six griffes de Giratina et de la flanquer sur ma tête. J'essayais de dormir depuis un bon bout de temps déjà, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, Hareta avait saisit l'ordinateur d'Hélio pour l'empêcher d'aller faire quoi que ce soit de malsain pendant la nuit. Donc, ils se disputaient pour des queues de cerises.

\- Vous pourriez pas arrêter ? Ai-je grommelé après avoir constaté que le pokémon ne fournissait pas une isolation sonore assez forte pour ne plus les entendre.

Giratina... Ben, il ronflait comme d'hab... Faudrait qu'il me file des tuyaux pour bien dormir celui-là. Ah moins qu'il ne dorme en surface... Mais j'ai jamais essayé de voir si c'était le cas.

\- J'ai rien à entendre de quelqu'un qui dit qu'elle ne parle plus au légendaire, mais qui reste fourré H/24 avec lui ! A répliqué Hélio.

\- Pas étonnant, c'est lui le moins con de vous trois ! Ai-je rétorqué.

Le renégat m'a tapée avec sa griffe tout en dormant.

\- C'est bon, je m'excuse ! Ai-je soupiré. Puis j'ai pas dit que t'étais con... (Bon, si, je viens de le dire, mais apparemment, Giratina avait juste envie de dormir aussi, car il a seulement ronflé un peu plus fort).

Vivement la quille.

\- Inso !

\- Je t'ai pas inclus dedans, bouffon !

Mon pokémon est sorti pour faire la gueule. Seul le tylton ne disait rien parce que Giratina lui avait assez vite fait comprendre que ça ne serait pas possible pour lui de voler (et de m'emmener accessoirement) hors de son monde dès que le pauvre oiseau avait tenté de me secourir. Et j'avais plus de potions sur moi.

\- Pour la dernière fois, rends-moi mon ordinateur ! A grondé Hélio.

\- Rends-lui, Hareta, que je puisse dormir ! Lui ai-je demandé.

\- Vraiment ? M'a répondu le cousin.

\- Oui, bordel !

Giratina a soufflé dans son sommeil et en a fait rouler quelques cailloux. J'ai entendu un drôle de bruit qui m'a fait deviner que l'ordinateur d'Hélio venait sûrement d'entrer en collision avec son crâne, et que ça n'était pas un accident.

\- Rahhh ! T'as bousillé mes donnés, crétin ! Puis ça fait mal !

\- Oui, c'était un peu l'idée en fait...

\- Je vais t'étrangler !

\- Avec un plâtre ? Bon courage !

\- Tu me saoule ! GIRATINA ! Viens me virer ce morveux !

Le pokémon légendaire s'est réveillé en sursaut et s'est rué hors du coin dodo. J'ai fait un rapide signe de la croix, avant de me retourner sur le côté et d'essayer de m'endormir. Hareta a hurlé quelque chose, puis il a sûrement dû filer ailleurs, car j'ai plus rien entendu.

* * *

Le lendemain, y avait plus personne dans les coins, donc j'en ai profité pour prendre une douche. Bien sûr, Hélio s'est pointé au moment où je n'avais plus rien sur le dos, et j'ai vivement plongé dans l'eau gelée pour éviter qu'il ne me voie sous mon simple appareil. Ça m'a coupé la respiration et j'ai manqué d'avoir un choc thermique.

\- Retournez-vous tout de suite, espèce de gougeât !

\- Oh, pardon !

Il s'est exécuté, mais c'était pas lui le problème. Giratina était arrivé et a commencé à me reluquer du dessus. L'homme aux cheveux bleus l'a appelé aussi sec, puis le cousin est arrivé derrière. Je savais pas ce qui s'était passé, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir qu'il avait une étiquette d'un miel de la région qui dépassait de la poche arrière de son jeans. Hélio ignora Hareta qui saisit une de mes affaires, tout en empêchant le pokémon qui voulait vraiment voir le spectacle, de se rapprocher de moi.

\- Dis-donc, c'est une culotte de marque !

\- Rends-moi ça ! Ai-je pesté.

Hareta a haussé les épaules et me l'a jetée en boule. J'ai pas réussi à l'attraper et elle a finit dans l'eau.

\- Hareta..., ai-je grondé.

\- Je peux t'envoyer la suite ?

\- NON ! Commence pas à faire chier !

\- Alors je la prends, puisque de te rendre le tout te ferais chier !

Hélio a haussé un sourcil, pendant que le cousin partait avec mes vêtements. J'ai juré comme un charretier.

\- Mais faites quelque chose, vous ! Ai-je râlé.

L'homme m'a dit qu'il allait m'attraper des vêtements. Je lui ai répondu que c'était plutôt le cousin qu'il faudrait chopper. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Giratina arriva et voulu me tirer hors de l'eau. Je lui ai répondu que s'il essayait, il serait un pokémon mort ! Il a grogné un truc qui voulait sûrement dire : 'tu peux pas, je suis immortel', mais je lui ai répliqué qu'il avait même pas intérêt à vouloir essayer, ni d'y penser.

\- Oui, j'ai froid, mais non, je ne sortirai pas de l'eau. En tout cas, pas comme ça ! Je prendrai plus jamais de douches !

Le pokémon légendaire a tourné la tête, histoire de voir si quelqu'un allait revenir. Bien sûr, il a fallut que je grelotte sans le vouloir, et le renégat l'a pris au mot. Son tentacule s'est enroulé autour de moi et il m'a tenu hors de l'eau.

\- REPOSES-MOI TOUT DE SUITE, ESPECE DE PERVERS ! JE TE DETESTE !

Il m'a regardé en mode, « ça je le sais déjà. ». En plus, j'avais encore plus froid hors de l'eau que dedans.

\- ET ME REGARDE PAS, BORDEL !

J'ai repensé au moment où le pokémon m'a dit ce qu'il avait aussi sur le cœur et… Ohmondieu, comme ça serait malsain !

(Bon, juste au cas où, les moins de 18 ans, changez de chapitre! Vous êtes encore là ? Bon, mais je vous aurait prévenus!).

Giratina m'a ramenée dans le cimetière à objets et m'a lâchée comme Hélio revenait. L'homme a dû plaquer une main sur ses yeux en me tentant un vêtement que je me suis empressée d'enfiler. J'ai flanqué une tarte au renégat qui commençait à devenir vraiment chaud, et ai constatée, une fois calmée, que j'avais une veste de la Team Galaxie sur le dos.

\- J'ai pas trouvé à ta taille, m'a-t-il dit. Je peux me retourner ?

\- Oui, c'est bon ! Lui ai-je dit en me boutonnant. Et s'il vous plait, dites à Giratina d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça, puisque vous êtes le seul qu'il écoute. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de regarder un strip tease.

\- Ben en fait…

\- N'EN DITES RIEN ! Vous savez où est parti Hareta ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait ! Dis-je avec ironie. Je voulais tellement le tuer, mais bon...

\- Il est dans le coin dodo !

\- Merci beaucoup, Mr Hélio. HARETA ! COMPTE TES BOULES BIEN SOIGNEUSEMENT !

J'ai coursé le cousin qui tentait de se justifier comme quoi qu'il pouvait bien faire une blague de temps à autres. Je lui ai hurlé 'NON !' dans les oreilles et j'ai dû ensuite déverser ma rancœur sur lui en utilisant la langue des signes puisqu'il n'entendait plus rien.

Il m'a rendu mes vêtements en s'excusant et j'ai été les enfiler hors de la vue d'un de ces deux pervers. Ensuite, j'ai été rendre la veste à Hélio qui me fit de la peine, car il s'était enrhumé en me la prêtant. Puis, alors que la pression retombait lentement, Newton est enfin revenu dans le Monde Inversé, m'indiquant que Mr Auguste avait besoin de mon aide.

* * *

\- C'est qui déjà, ce Mr Auguste ? A demandé l'abruti de service.

\- Le champion de Cramois'île, a répondu le scientifique.

J'ai ignoré Hareta et Giratina en rangeant le duvet et ai été d'accord pour aller rendre visite au champion. Hélio décréta qu'il voulait rester chez le renégat, mais la légende a mis tout le monde d'accord (et sur son dos). On a voyagé dans le Monde Inversé (ce qui changeait un peu) et il est ressorti directement au-dessus de la lave du volcan de l'île. On a été quatre à gesticuler, car le volcan était dans une semi-éruption, mais au moment où on allait se faire brûler, une attaque Psy a bloqué la lave.

\- Mewtwo ! Me suis-je exclamée.

J'étais super contente de le voir. Giratina aussi, mais il n'a pas eu le loisir de le lécher pour lui prouver son amitié. (Et puis, vu la gueule que tirait Mewtwo, ça ne se serait pas fini par un simple champ de force). Mr Auguste nous a accueilli dans son bunker (Giratina a dû rester dehors, après cinq tentatives pour rentrer, il est vraiment tétaro celui-là !) et j'ai relâché mes deux pokémons. Insolourdo me faisait toujours la tête, et le champion de type Feu a soigné le tylton qui en a chanté de soulagement.

\- Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quoi ? Ai-je demandé en caressant doucement les plumes cotonneuses.

\- La Team Rocket est de retour, a annoncé sombrement le chauve. Ils veulent s'emparer du pokémon fabuleux, Mew.

Hum, ça me disait quelque chose, ça…

\- Et je suppose que leur boss est à leur tête ? A demandé Hélio. Ils vont sûrement vouloir perpétrer un crime planétaire avec ce pokémon... Ça serait pas bien du tout et ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

\- Vous êtes quand même assez mal placé pour dire ça, vous ! A rétorqué le cousin.

\- Oui, mais il a raison tout de même ! Ai-je dit, ce qui a fait bisquer l'abruti de service et a coupé l'herbe sous le pied de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Et que veulent-ils faire de Mew ? S'est enquis Newton en s'emparant d'un dessin de celui-ci, ce qui nous a à nouveau centrés sur le sujet.

Mr Auguste a soupiré.

\- Si j'avais la réponse, je vous l'aurais déjà dit. Si j'ai besoin de vous, c'est que je veux éviter de mêler Mewtwo à d'autres combats contre la Team Rocket. Il vous en parlera s'il veut, mais il a eut pas mal de soucis avec Giovanni.

On comprenait tous très bien que Mr Auguste voulait éviter de nouveaux dangers au pokémon le plus puissant. Est-ce que Mewtwo pouvait être traumatisé ? Aucune idée.

\- On pourrait espionner la Team Rocket, a suggéré Hélio. S'infiltrer dans leurs rangs, récolter un max d'infos, tuer les réfractaires qui ne voudraient pas se rendre et tout finir, et par ce faire, s'arranger pour tout faire péter à la dynam -

\- C'est pas un peu excessif comme méthode ? A lâché Newton.

\- Evidemment, avec moi, tout est excessif ! A pesté le chef de la Team Galaxie en prenant la mouche.

\- Ouais, a répondu Hareta. Voyons Newton, c'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention de fusionner deux mondes ensembles...

J'ai faillis exploser de rire. Hélio a eu l'air pincé, Newton a bu pour dissiper le malaise, et Mr Auguste est passé à la suite du programme.

\- Bon, ça va pas être évident, mais le mieux serait d'infiltrer discrètement la Team Rocket. Il nous faudrait un contact, afin que nous puissions les contrer. Tu as toujours Giratina dans ton équipe ?

J'ai secoué la tête.

\- Non, puis ça ferait bizarre qu'un simple sbire possède l'un des pokémons les plus puissants du coin... La dernière fois, Giovanni avait justement parlé d'aller chercher Mew avec un pokémon de poids... MAIS OUI, quand je me suis retrouvée dans son QG !

\- T'as été dans son QG ? M'a demandé le cousin.

\- Oui, et toi aussi je te signale. Sauf que comme personne a été préoccupé par Giovanni, c'était complètement inutile d'en parler. Puis ça remonte !

J'ai vidé mon verre d'eau d'un trait et ai vu du coin de l'oeil qu'Hélio semblait étudier Mewtwo sous toutes ses coutures. Le pokémon a fini par réintégrer sa pokéball, d'un air courroucé. Mr Auguste nous a posé diverses questions, notamment si on se souvenait de l'emplacement du QG. Comme j'y avais été amené contre mon gré et qu'on m'avait endormie, je ne savais pas, mais Hareta suggéra que Mewtwo se serve des données qu'on avait en tête pour voir s'il pouvait repérer les lieux.

Après divers débats, une pause de vingt minutes durant lesquelles il a été question de mettre Giratina (qui commençait vraiment à s'impatienter) au courant, Mewtwo accepta de faire un scan et de nous y téléporter après une minutieuse préparation. Bien sûr, le pokémon avait pré-réglé la destination et le nombre de personnes, mais en sortant du bunker, il avait totalement oublié le renégat.

Giratina le lécha soudainement, et Mewtwo balança la téléportation d'un air dégoûté et surpris.

Inutile de vous dire qu'on s'est téléportés en plein QG et que les rockets étaient en train de déjeuner au self...

* * *

Vous savez, il y a toujours un moment dans les films où quand la bagarre va éclater, les deux camps se jaugent. Il y a limite une musique sinistre ou un son répété, avant que l'un des personnages principaux ne hurle quelque chose et que la baston commence.

Bon, ici, c'était moi, mais ça a quand même fait réagir les deux camps au quart de tour. J'ai carrément oublié que j'avais des pokéballs et j'ai hurlé : BATAILLE BOUDIN PUREE ! En empoignant le premier plateau-repas que j'avais sous la main.

Les rockets ont enchaînés, et le seul qui y trouvait son compte était bien le renégat qui ouvrait sa gueule pour chopper les morceaux de viande qui volaient à sa portée. Mewtwo a envoyé des Vagues Psy qui ont fait fuir les trois quarts du groupe ennemi. Quand je l'ai aperçu, il avait une part de boudin entre ses oreilles. Hareta et Hélio s'étaient barricadés derrière une table qu'ils avaient couché et l'homme visait la team quand Hareta lui tendait les projectiles.

Newton demanda à son dinoclier d'utiliser Voile Miroir, ce qui lui valut des « C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! » de la part des deux camps, et Mr Auguste... Avait filé on ne sait où.

\- Crevez, sales rockets ! A explosé le cousin en sortant une longue louche bien effilée à la One Piece.

Puis j'ai dû saisir le couvercle d'une marmite pour m'abriter. Giratina avait plongé la tête dans les stocks du self (donc, il était occupé à manger, et sachez que quand ça arrive, vous pourrez toujours aller vous asseoir pour qu'il vienne vous aider), et j'ai chargé la Team Rocket, armée d'une cuillère en bois, d'un bouclier (le couvercle) et d'une passoire sur la tête.

Giovanni a ouvert en grand les portes de la cantine, et s'est figé en même temps que nous. On s'est tous regardés avec des yeux ronds et seuls les rots de Giratina se faisaient entendre de temps à autre.

\- MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BRUIT ?! A rugit le boss, fou furieux.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé ! A dit un sbire en me pointant du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Ai-je rétorqué. Mewtwo nous a accidentellement téléportés ici.

 _Si Giratina n'avait pas eu idée de vouloir me lécher... Ça serait jamais arrivé !_

\- Gira ! A protesté ce dernier.

 _Si, et ne viens pas me dire le contraire !_ A tonné Mewtwo.

\- Gira !

 _Si !_

\- Gira !

 _Si !_

\- GIRAAAAAA !

 _MAIS SI QUE JE TE DIS !_

\- Arrêtez ! On arrivera pas à comprendre de toute façon ! A lâché le cousin.

\- Toutes nos excuses, Mr Giovanni, a enchaîné Hélio. Nous allons vous laisser maintenant.

\- Parce que vous croyez que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça ?! S'est offensé le patron de la Team Rocket.

\- Bah, ouais, a lâché le cousin. Ça vous va pas ?

\- NON !

Giovanni a flanqué un coup de poing dans la porte de gauche, ce qui lui a valut de décrocher l'aiment de la sécurité qui retenait la porte ouverte et de se la ramasser dans la tronche. Mewtwo a lâché un rire discret, pendant que Giratina est carrément allé changer de pièce.

\- Hélà ! Ai-je dit en courant après le légendaire. Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Heureusement (ou pas), Mr Auguste est revenu en tonnant qu'il avait réussi à trouver les plans sur Mew. Giovanni lui a dit que c'était du passé, mais l'autre n'a rien voulu savoir. En revanche, le boss ne s'est pas gêné pour tenter d'attraper Mewtwo... Qui m'a téléporté. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'était qu'on était arrivés dans une drôle de salle avec un laser et qu'il y a eu un flash.


	40. VS C'est désespérant

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite!**

 **Attention, je vais devoir changer certaines choses sur cette fiction, enfin... Vous comprendrez plus bas. Si vous ne suivez pas cette histoire, vous aurez du mal à la retrouver.**

 **Au fait, ça fait bien 3 ou 4 chapitres qu'on a dépassé les 2000 vues. Petite anecdote personnelle qui fait plaisir tout de même. Mitsumi n'est pas si malchanceuse!**

 **A la prochaine et merci à ceux qui lisent et commentent.**

* * *

\- Oh, ma tête...

Ça tournait dans tous les sens. J'ai voulu me redresser que pour buter contre la tête de Giratina qui était penché sur moi, et qui me dit :

\- Ça va ?

\- Ben... Oui, et toi ?

Il m'a fallut trois secondes, avant d'enchaîner :

\- Une minute. Tu parles ?

\- Heu... Mais, j'ai toujours parlé...

\- Ah... T'aurais pas un miroir sur toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute avec un truc pour humains ? Y a une flaque, par là-bas.

J'ai regardé dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait avec sa tête.

\- Merci. T'aurais pas vu Hareta et les autres des fois ?

\- Non. Tu as téléporté Mitsumi, et je t'ai perdu de vue.

Téléporté ? Mitsumi ?

\- Euh... Ouais...

\- T'es sûr que ça va ? M'a demandé le pokémon.

J'ai hoché la tête et ai eu un affreux pressentiment. Je me suis penché sur la flaque d'eau et… Oh, super...

\- Je suppose qu'ils doivent être encore dans le QG. Tu pourrais pas aller les chercher ?

\- Hein ? Heu ? Non. Et toi, avec tes reflets, tu peux pas les trouver ?

\- Si, si, mais faut que je passe dans le Monde Inversé. Tu viens mon pote ? On va casser un ou deux rockets !

\- Oh, génial... Mewtwo va me tuer ! Ai-je marmonné en quittant le reflet du pokémon pour me diriger vers Giratina.

\- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne ? C'est original.

\- Nan, cherche pas ! Ai-je répondu en balayant son argument d'un coup de... Patte. C'est juste une petite crise de schizophrénie, haha !

Je me suis accidentellement tapée avec la queue violette du pokémon le plus puissant, et ai suivi Giratina dans le vortex qui menait à son monde. J'ai oublié qu'il fallait voler une fois arrivée et…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

\- Ben alors, Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui, Mewtwo ? T'es vraiment bizarre !

\- JE SUIS EN PANNE D'ENERGIE ! Ai-je rétorqué en tombant. BAH, ALORS ! QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS POUR ME RATTRAPER ?!

Giratina m'a récupérée sur son dos, histoire de me rappeler que c'était vraiment glissant quand on était pas exactement vers sa tête, et j'ai dérapé un peu plus avant qu'il n'enroule un tentacule autour de ma taille.

\- Ouf ! Merci !

Il m'a regardée l'air de se dire que j'avais pété un plomb. C'était pas totalement faux...

\- Bon, faut que je trouve quelque chose qui fasse reflet dans le Monde de Réalité, et on sort les exploser. Ça te va ? M'a dit le renégat.

\- Heu... On pourrait pas régler la chose un peu plus pacifiquement ? Ai-je rétorqué d'une toute petite voix. Tu sais, je me sens pas de balancer des Vagues Psy sur tout le monde.

Si j'arrivais pas à me servir des pouvoirs de Mewtwo, je serais d'aucune utilité à Giratina.

\- Bah alors ? T'es le pokémon le plus puissant derrière Arceus ! M'a rappelé le type Spectre (en ayant l'air dépité de faire cette constatation). Pourquoi tu t'en priverais...

 _Parce que je suis dans le corps de Mewtwo ! Et que je suis Mitsumi, pov' tâche !_

\- Parce que j'ai pas envie de faire du mal aux autres, même si ce sont des méchants !

\- Ce sont que des humains !

\- Je... Mitsumi est une humaine aussi ! T'aurais envie de lui faire du mal?!

\- Ben en ce moment, elle m'évite et son cousin aussi. Donc... Ça me dérangerait pas trop...

Super... Merci, Giratina. Tu me remonte vachement le moral, et tu me rappelle qu'une fois ça réglé, il faudra que je t'évite à mort.

\- Evidemment qu'elle t'évite ! T'as flanqué Hareta dans le coma et elle refuse de te pardonner tant qu'il n'aura plus peur des pokémons et surtout de toi ! Et ce que tu lui as dit sur toi et ce que tu pensais d'elle l'a fait flipper !

\- Comment t'es au courant de ça, toi ?!

Ha, euh... Merde.

\- Ben, elle me l'a dit.

\- T'as été fouiller dans sa tête.

(Ben, non... En même temps, c'est _moi_ , Mitsumi!).

\- Pas du tout, elle me l'a dit !

Giratina n'a plus rien répliqué. J'ai dégluti nerveusement et n'ai rien trouvé pour dissiper le malaise.

\- Bon, bah, allons-y ! Ai-je décrété.

La légende avait l'air pincée. Elle accepta quand même de chercher un moyen de ressortir dans le Monde Réel. La queue de Mewtwo m'a encore frappée, et j'ai jurer avant de m'arrêter comme Giratina me jetait un regard sceptique.

\- Je peux y faire un nœud, si tu veux..., me proposa-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, je vais me débrouiller, ai-je gesticulé nerveusement.

J'ai eu du mal à attraper « ma » queue avec les trois boules que j'avais au bout des pattes, et je me suis mise à tourner sur moi-même plusieurs fois avant de saisir le membre, d'avoir le tournis et de tomber de la plate forme. Je me suis ramassée beaucoup plus bas, ce qui m'a fait prendre note que, peu importait le corps, j'aurais toujours la poisse !

\- Bon ! M'a dit Giratina en enroulant un tentacule autour de ma taille et en me forçant à m'asseoir violemment sur le morceau de sol. Moi, je vais aller chercher les autres, et toi, tu restes là.

\- Pas question, je viens av –

Son regard m'a fait la fermer. J'ai soupiré en hochant la tête et suis restée assise. J'ai fait coucou au pokémon avec « ma » patte, et l'ai vu disparaître via un vortex. Je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais pu lui demander qu'il me montre le Monde Réel, mais au final, ça n'était pas trop important.

J'ai sauté d'une plate forme à une autre pour boire un coup, et ai tout recraché en voyant mon corps... Sortir d'une boutique avec une jupe _trèèèèèèèèèèès_ courte.

\- Mewtwo... Je vais te tuer..., ai-je marmonné.

Avant d'ajouter :

\- Quoique je peux même pas, puisque tu es dans mon corps... Merde !

* * *

J'ai soupiré en arrivant pas à léviter. Je comprenais plus rien. J'avais les capacités d'un pokémon méga-puissant, mais j'arrivais même pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Bon, d'un côté, c'était pas plus mal car au moins je ferai pas de conneries avec, mais quand même ! C'était frustrant.

Puis, je m'ennuyais ferme, donc j'ai essayé de trouver un portail pour sortir de là. J'ai fini par en trouver un et suis sortie PILE devant Giovanni. On s'est regardés de manière incrédule, et je sais maintenant que Mewtwo est pourri en sport et surtout en sprint. Heureusement, le boss s'est tordu la cheville sur une racine et j'ai évité la pokéball d'un cheveu (ou dans mon cas, d'un poil).

Je me suis moquée de lui, mais j'ai fait pareil un peu plus loin. On a fini par se courser à cloche-pieds, puis Giratina a débarqué avec tout le monde sur son dos et le boss a décrété qu'il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Il a sorti son dardagnan qui s'est carapaté en vitesse. Bon, je le comprends. Giratina fait déjà peur quand vous êtes pas grand, et même quand vous vous retrouvez dans un corps un poil plus grand... Ben, y a pas vraiment de différence...

Ah moins d'être Arceus... M'enfin...

Le renégat avait retrouvé un Hareta pas du tout rassuré d'être sur son dos, et qui m'a demandé si je savais où était Mitsumi tout en utilisant Pijako pour descendre.

Là, j'avais deux choix : 1) je dis que j'ai échangé mon corps avec celui de Mewtwo et… Purée, je veux pas que Giratina sache quoi que ce soit. 2) Je ne dis rien, parce que je veux pas que Giratina me balance des reproches ou d'autres trucs de ce genre... Et de manière générale, je veux pas qu'il sache quoi que ce soit.

J'ai pris la numéro 2.

\- Aucune idée.

\- Je croyais que t'étais télépathe. Pourquoi tu parles en pokémon ? Tu sais très bien que je ne comprends pas..., m'a rétorqué le cousin.

Oh, Arceus...

\- T'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette..., a noté le renégat. Même pas capable de leur parler télépathiquement.

\- Bah t'as qu'à lui expliquer... Traduis pour voir !

\- Ha, ha !

Giratina m'a fait la gueule. J'ai pas relevé et me suis dit qu'il fallait que je signe, avant de me rappeler qu'il fallait pas qu'ils connaissent ma véritable identité.

\- Mit – ? A commencé le cousin, mais je lui ai rapidement plaqué une patte sur la bouche pendant que Giratina regardait ailleurs avec un 'shht !' qu'il a compris, puisqu'il a haussé les épaules et a changé de sujet tout en se mettant hors de ma portée.

\- Bon, alors… Pouvons-nous croire Giovanni ?

\- Aucune idée..., a répondu Newton en se laissant glisser du dos de la légende.

Evidemment, Giratina a réagit comme avec moi quand je glissais et a frissonné de plaisir en levant la queue. Hareta et moi avons fermés les yeux pendant qu'on entendait un « Ah ! » et que Newton se ramassait violemment sur les fesses. Mr Auguste et Hélio ont été plus intelligents et se sont servi du Corboss pour descendre tranquillement de son dos.

\- On pourrait se servir des caméras de surveillance du coin, a suggéré Mr Auguste. Quelqu'un ici est doué pour l'informatique ?

Hélio et Newton ont tout les deux levé la main comme à l'école, avant de se regarder et de hausser les épaules. Parfaite synchronisation, ces deux-là !

\- Oui, ai-je continué. Je l'ai vue sortir d'une boutique via un reflet !

\- T'aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, a râlé la légende. J'aurais évité d'aller les chercher.

\- Je suis désolée... Mais je n'y ai pas pensé...

Hareta m'a rapidement tapoté l'épaule avant de se reculer et a lâché :

\- Excusez-moi vous deux, mais le lectorat humain aimerait bien avoir la version traduite... Quitte à ce qu'il y ait les sous-titres.

\- Comme si Mewtwo était capable d'utiliser la langue des signes ! Ai-je noté.

\- Tu recommences à parler de toi à la troisième personne, m'a signalé Giratina. T'es pas fute-fute !

\- Qui ça ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Ben, toi...

\- Ah, lui…

Le renégat a eut l'air blasé. Je me suis encore cognée avec ma queue, et furieuse, j'ai été mordre dedans une fois que j'eus réussi à la saisir.

Ils m'ont tous regardée l'air de se dire que j'avais pas perdu qu'une case, alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Ensuite, j'ai décrété que j'étais fatiguée en bâillant, ai fait les poches de « mon » dresseur et me suis insérée de moi-même dans la pokéball pour piquer un somme.

* * *

C'est marrant les pokéballs. Enfin, là, faut plutôt parler de Master Ball. Le concept est sympa. On tient dans un mouchoir de poche, mais la capsule donne l'impression d'être en sécurité. Bien sûr, on a une vue magnifique sur l'extérieur, soit quelques poussières et les vieux chewing gum de Mr Auguste. Il avait aussi un papier sur lequel était représenté un logo où on pouvait lire 'Fuck Team Rocket !' et j'ai trouvé ça un peu ironique, puisque je savais qu'il était un ancien du syndicat.

\- Si Mitsumi avait été là, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu nous dire comment contrer la Team Rocket, a lâché tonton.

J'ai soupiré.

\- Je peux vous proposer quelque chose, a suggéré Mr Auguste en farfouillant dans la poche où j'étais pour saisir un autre bout de papier.

Croyez-moi, ça fait flipper de voir une main géante arriver vers vous comme ça… Quoique, j'avais déjà eu des avant-goûts avec Giratina qui m'attrapait dans tous les sens, m'enfin quand même…

\- Giovanni a fait des recherches sur l'arbre des origines. Apparemment, c'est là que vit Mew. On sait qu'il peut changer de forme comme Métamorph et qu'il peut donc également utiliser n'importe quelle attaque. Sur ses recherches, il mentionne également que seuls les pokémons peuvent y entrer sans risques. Voilà ce que je vous propose : on demande à nos pokémons d'enquêter, Mewtwo revient et me fait un rapport, et ensuite on décide de ce qu'on fait pour la Team Rocket.

Les personnes sur place prirent le temps de réfléchir. Puis :

\- Adopté ! A dit tonton. De toute façon, j'ai plus de boulot donc…

\- De même, a dit le cousin. Ça énervera Mitsumi de savoir que j'ai été faire une aventure sans elle, mais tant pis. d'ailleurs, j'y pense. Si elle a vraiment disparue, faudra renommer cette fiction en : _Hareta, le héro sans peurs_ !

\- « Sans peurs » ?! A répliqué Hélio. Me fais pas rire. Giratina te fout les jetons en moins de deux dès qu'il s'approche de toi ! Non, le nouveau titre sera _Hélio le Conquérant_ !

\- Rien que ça ! Ah, non ! _Newton le scientifique qui fit milles découvertes_ !

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ça sera _Mr Auguste, les périples d'un champion d'arène_ !

Dites, vous êtes vraiment sûrs de vouloir sauver Mew des griffes de la Team Rocket ?

\- On a qu'à faire ça à papier-caillou-ciseaux ! A proposé Newton.

\- Bonne idée ! A renchérit le cousin. Papier-caillou... Ciseaux !

Je vous déteste...

Du coup, je suis sortie de la pokéball, j'ai participé aussi, et ai gagné ! J'en revenais pas, mais comme j'arrivais toujours pas à utiliser la télépathie de Mewtwo, on a renommé cette fiction : _Un Mewtwo frustré_ !


	41. VS Moi-même quoi

**Bonjour tout le monde, la suite. J'ai eu la flemme de devoir séparer les parties, donc c'est un méga-chapitre. Bonne lecture et merci pour les commentaires. J'espère que cela répondra à vos interrogations diverses.**

* * *

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de changement de titre ? M'a demandé Giratina en ouvrant la page du site.

\- Le résultat donné quand des abrutis reprennent en main cette fiction... Et comment tu fais pour cliquer sur la souris ?! Ta patte fait au moins 1000 sa taille !

\- Je sais pas. Et pour ce qui est de parler des abrutis, franchement, je vois pas de grande différence avec le cas de Mitsumi...

\- Merci, c'est gentil pour moi…

Giratina aurait froncé les sourcils s'il avait pu.

\- Je te savais pas aussi proche d'elle. T'as pas intérêt à lui tourner trop autour !

Techniquement, tu pourras _jamais_ être plus proche que Mewtwo sur ce coup-là... Ensuite, ça confirme que Giratina (ouh, c'est trop bizarre de dire ça!) est amoureux de moi, et que je suis dans la panade.

\- On arrive bientôt, ai-je dis pour changer de sujet.

Effectivement, le voyage nous avait pris pas mal de temps, et bien que je ne puisse pas faire quoi que ce soit d'utile, je restais quand même hors de la pokéball pour vérifier que personne ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

\- Y a un truc qui me chiffonne, a lâché Giratina, ce qui m'a sortie de mes pensées.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que t'aimes bien Mitsumi ?

Parce que j'ai de l'amour-propre pour moi-même.

\- Bah, elle est sympa, a la poisse, mais elle ferait tout pour aider ses proches. Et toi ?

\- Euh, bah ! Pour... Pour rien, voyons ! Quand on aime, on ne compte pas !

Oh, mondieumondieumondieu !

\- Giratina ! Mewtwo !

Heureusement qu'Hareta venait de me sortir de là en nous interpellant. Il se tint à bonne distance de nous deux, et commença à faire son compte-rendu.

\- On a délibéré avec les autres. On a peur que tu sois pas assez discret Giratina... Sauf si tu passes par le Monde Inversé bien sûr ! T'arriverais à nous indiquer avec l'aide de Mewtwo (Le renégat m'a jeté un regard en coin qui était vraiment sceptique) s'il y a la Team Rocket sur place ou non ?

Le légendaire a hoché la tête. J'ai soupiré mentalement. Ça n'allait pas être simple. Pas simple du tout !

Giratina a rouvert un portail et m'a empêchée d'entrer à sa suite via un coup de queue. Le cousin m'a aidé à me relever après une petite hésitation, en se demandant ce qui arrivait à la légende. J'ai regardé Hareta qui s'est aussitôt reculé d'un air nerveux. Je faisais peur à mon cousin... Génial.

\- Non, mais sans rire ! Je comprends pas Giratina. Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ?!

Je l'ai regardé en mode « bah, en fait… C'est à peu près ça… Dans les grandes lignes » et ai fait un pas vers l'abruti de famille, qui s'est aussitôt reculé.

\- S'il te plait Mewtwo, reste au loin, ça m'arrangerait.

J'ai fait un autre pas en avant, histoire de me venger du coup des vêtements, Hareta a encore reculé en me suppliant et en gesticulant. J'ai encore avancé pour le faire flipper mais j'ai dérapé sur une savonnette (qu'est-ce que foutait une savonnette sur le pont, d'ailleurs!) et je suis passée par dessus bord. J'ai dû rejoindre la côte en nageant, ce qui m'a confirmé que sur certains points, Mewtwo était vraiment mal foutu. Je suis arrivée sur le rivage à moitié morte et j'en ai recraché un magicarpe dans l'histoire.

\- Ah, super..., ai-je marmonné en attrapant quelques baies sur un plant.

Le jus m'a fait du bien et j'ai sentis mon énergie remonter lentement. Bon, cette fois, c'était mieux, car je n'ai pas fini paralysée, mais endormie. Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais plus sur la plage, mais sur quelque chose de doux et confortable. Un truc rose était penché sur moi, et me dis : 'mew !' comme il m'a vu ouvrir les yeux.

\- Euh... Salut... Moi, c'est Mit... Mewtwo !

Le truc rose a incliné la tête et a fermé les yeux d'un air joyeux. J'ai tourné la tête et ai constaté qu'on était dans des branchages et que j'étais appuyée sur un tronc gigantesque.

\- Mew !

J'ai enfin percuté.

\- Mais, c'est toi Mew !

Le pokémon s'est mis à me tourner autour d'un air joyeux en chantonnant des 'mewmewmew !'. Puis, il s'est frotté à moi et j'ai hésité avant de le câliner.

\- T'es trop mimi toi ! Ai-je dit.

Il m'a regardé l'air de me dire qu'il le savait déjà. Puis, il s'est dégagé et m'a attrapé la patte droite pour me tirer en avant.

\- Ok... Je te suis ! Ai-je décrété.

Mew est entré dans le bois de l'arbre.

\- Heu... D'accord...

J'ai passé la tête dans le bois, et me suis sentie aspirée. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de résister que je tombais comme une pierre. Une drôle de bulle verte m'a percutée au ventre. Je m'y suis agrippée comme j'ai pu (puisque Mewtwo n'avait vraiment pas la facilité pour attraper des choses trop grandes) et la bulle m'a fait remonter. J'ai levé la tête et ai vu Mew qui jouait avec la sienne. Puis il est sorti sans prévenir, et j'ai loupé le coche.

Je suis ressortie bien trop haut, et n'ai pas voulu tenter l'expérience d'une lévitation pour rejoindre l'autre petit fabuleux. Mew n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre en me tombant sur la tête.

J'ai sursauté, ai dérapé et ai eut la confirmation que je ne maîtrisais toujours pas les pouvoirs de Mewtwo.

\- Aïe..., ai-je maugréé beaucoup plus bas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ai-je ajouté comme Mew me tendait ce qui ressemblait à un yo-yo.

Le pokémon rose s'est amusé à le faire descendre et remonter, avant de me le tendre. Je me suis bien demandé comment le faire fonctionner, puisque j'étais pas souple de « mes »10 doigts. Evidemment, je n'y suis pas arrivée du tout, et Mew m'a tendu un ballon.

Faire des passes restait à ma portée, même si l'autre pokémon devait de dépêcher d'aller chercher la balle quand elle tombait. Ensuite, Mew m'a emmenée vers une source d'eau tiède et j'ai saisis quelques baies pour me restaurer.

Je me suis figée devant la vue magnifique qu'on avait. Le soleil se couchait au loin. Mew se mit sur ma tête et fixa lui aussi le paysage. Puis, il m'emmena dans l'arbre et m'indiqua un coin mousseux où je me suis tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Je me suis couchée et Mew s'est collé contre moi pour se rouler en boule. Ma queue m'a encore fouetté le visage, mais je l'ai attrapée sans grande difficulté cette fois pour la rabattre vers ma tête. Mew s'est endormi (et, oh purée, même quand il dort, il est craquant!). J'ai réfléchis un peu, puis je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que je sombrais dans le sommeil.

* * *

\- Mew !

J'ai ouvert les yeux et ai salué le fabuleux, avant de me redresser et de m'étirer longuement.

\- Bien dormi ? Ai-je demandé.

Mew avait l'air dérangé.

\- Il y a un problème ? Montre-moi, s'il te plait ?

Le pokémon m'a tirée jusqu'à un point où l'on pouvait apercevoir, entre des cristaux géants (qu'ont fumé les employés de Four Kids Dub ce jour-là, on sait pas!) que Giratina et tout le monde se trouvaient à proximité de l'arbre.

\- Oh, t'inquiète, ils sont gentils. Tu crains rien (sauf pour le renégat, évidemment... Et Hélio qui a tenté de faire sauter la planète... Et Mr Auguste qui est un ancien de la Team Rocket... Et Hareta qui a tenté de me tuer lors de notre bataille de boule de neiges...).

\- Mew ! S'est écrié le pokémon d'un air enthousiaste.

Puis il m'a téléportée... Sur Hareta.

Ouais, sympa, mais y a eut mieux comme atterrissage. Le cousin a hurlé, s'est dégagé, a foncé dans Giratina (ce qui a été pire) et s'est réfugié derrière mon oncle en tremblant comme une feuille. Je me suis sentie peinée pour lui et ai regretté de l'avoir cherché la veille.

\- Super ! S'exclama Mr Auguste. Je suis soulagé de voir que tu es là Mewtwo. Allez, reviens !

Il a pointé la pokéball vers moi. J'ai fait la moue, ai zyeuté Giratina qui était plus perturbé par la réaction du cousin, et ai laissé le trait de lumière me frapper pour rentrer dans la capsule.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, a noté Newton. Mew est aussi mignon que dans les légendes. Je pense que si j'avais pas été autant obnubilé par Giratina (qui a ronflé super fort durant cette partie de la phrase, d'un air méprisant) j'aurais fait des recherches sur toi.

\- Gira (alors toi!)...

\- Quoi ? C'était un compliment, tu sais ! S'est justifié le scientifique. C'est bien que des gens s'intéressent à toi de temps à autres !

\- Mouais, pour que ça fasse comme avec Zéro..., a bougonné la légende, ce qui n'a été compris que par les pokémons dans leurs capsules et Mew.

\- Mew, mew !

La chose rose s'est frottée à Newton qui a sursauté et l'a gratté entre les oreilles. Le fabuleux est parti en vrilles, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Décidément, Mew avait la particularité de réussir à en faire craquer plus d'un.

\- Pourrais-tu nous faire visiter ? A demandé Mr Auguste.

Mew a semblé hésiter.

\- Je croyais que c'était dangereux, a rappelé tonton Patrick.

\- C'est dangereux si on rentre dans l'arbre. Je ne pense pas qu'on ai de soucis si on reste à l'extérieur, sur les branches.

Mew était d'accord. Mr Auguste m'a fait sortir et m'a demandé d'utiliser Confusion pour nous y emmener. J'ai soupiré et ai secoué négativement la tête. Giratina m'a traitée de bon à rien et a embarqué tout le monde.

Hareta s'est défilé et a sorti pijako en demandant à la légende de ne pas mal le prendre. Puis son pokémon s'est élancé pour suivre Mew et nous avons fait de même sur le dos du renégat. Mew nous a emmené où on avait joué la veille, et les humains ont adorés la vue.

Pourquoi « les humains » d'ailleurs... Je veux dire, les autres !

\- Trop cool ! Ce genre de paysage me remotive tellement que je me sens prêt à fusio... Apprécier la vue ! J'allais dire : apprécier la vue ! Lâcha Hélio en s'auto-corrigeant sous les regards blasés d'Hareta et Newton.

\- Vous vouliez fusionner quoi, déjà ? Demanda Mr Auguste.

\- Oh, pas grand-chose, a répondu Hareta. Seulement le Monde Inversé et le Réel.

\- Mais ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! A tonné le champion d'arène.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit...

J'ai pouffé de rire. Mew s'est installé sur ma tête en chantonnant et tout le monde a fait un 'oooooooh' de ravissement en le regardant avec des yeux de gamins innocents.

\- P'tite question, Giratina..., dis-je en le prenant en aparté. Tu arrives à le comprendre Mew ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Bah... Comme tout le monde parle sauf lui, ça fait bizarre.

\- T'as vraiment la mémoire courte, toi ! Il a décrété lors du dernier conseil millénaire qu'il préférait oublier la parole pour vivre plus innocemment.

\- Ah, bien sûr ! Suis-je bête (Giratina a rajouté 'et pas qu'un peu...' mais je n'ai pas relevé). Le fameux conseil ! De quoi ?

\- De légendaires ! Tu sais... Celui où Arceus a finalement décrété que je n'étais plus assoiffé de sang au point de me laisser sortir du Monde Inversé...

Je l'ai sentis légèrement énervé et n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de répondre :

\- Ah... Si tu le dis...

\- Oulà... Vivement que je retrouve Mitsumi, moi. Elle était moins larguée que toi ! Même si elle me comprenait pas.

 _Et si je te disais que c'était_ moi, _Mitsumi..._

J'ai soupiré, avant de prendre la baie que Mew était allé me chercher.

\- Merci...

\- Mew !

Décidément, son sourire était trop mignon ! Je suis pas une fille pour rien, ha, ha !

Il en a tendu une à Giratina qui a grondé et a fait reculer le truc rose. Le renégat est retourné du côté d'Hareta et des autres, histoire de voir ce qui se passait. J'ai adressé un regard désolé à Mew et ai suivit le mouvement. Le légendaire a fait sursauter Hareta qui s'est brutalement décalé. Manque de pot, il m'est rentré dedans et j'ai cru qu'il partait dans une crise d'hystérie. Je me suis poussée en vitesse, ce qui a soulagé le cousin.

\- Reprenons, a dit tonton. Vous comptez faire quoi pour protéger Mew ?

\- Déjà, il nous faudrait savoir quels sont les plans de la Team Rocket, a dit Hélio. Ensuite, nous avons trois légendaires pour les repousser. Giratina fait ça très bien !

La légende s'est frottée à lui et l'homme l'a distraitement gratté sur la tête.

\- Ça, on le saura, a bougonné le cousin alors que je confirmais d'un hochement de tête.

\- Vous êtes au courant que Giovanni adorerait mettre la main sur Mewtwo par la même occasion, n'est-ce pas ? A lâché Mr Auguste.

J'ai sentis qu'il allait encore m'arriver quelque chose de débile...

\- Je ne pense pas que Mewtwo se laissera faire, a dit Newton. Puis, d'après les rumeurs, il possède de très bonnes attaques...

Laissez-moi rectifier. Il possédait de bonnes attaques.

\- ... et je pense qu'il pourrait s'occuper des rockets, même s'il n'a pas trop l'air disposé à nous aider pour le moment.

D'un côté... J'aimerais bien vous aider. De l'autre, si jamais les pouvoirs de Mewtwo venaient à déraper... Ça n'était pas un bon plan.

\- Pour ça, faudrait d'abord que t'arrive à envoyer un champ de force, a lâché Giratina. Oh, oui ! Plus bas, stp !

\- ?

Ah... Il parlait à Hélio. Ce dernier a passé sa main sous la tête de la giga-bête qui a lâché des « ouh, ouh, ouh ! Parfait ! » de satisfaction.

\- Ben, t'es chouette..., ai-je marmonné. Et pourquoi est-ce que j'arrive pas à utiliser s – , mes pouvoirs ?

\- Problème hormonal, peut-être...

\- Je te signales que t'es aussi asexué que moi !

\- Ah, mince..., a grondé Giratina. Fais chier !

\- Heu... Pourquoi ? Ai-je demandé (en prenant un peu peur de la suite).

La légende a soupiré.

\- Je veux bien t'en parler, mais plus loin.

\- Personne ne nous comprend, tu sais.

\- Si, lui !

Giratina montra Mew de la tête. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis dirigée loin du groupe d'humains.

\- Bah, si tu veux m'en parler, viens. Ils ont pas besoin de nous pour une quelconque stratégie.

Le renégat a demandé à Mew de rester hors de tout ça et s'est couché à côté de moi. J'ai à peine hésité avant de me coller contre son flanc gauche. Giratina avait l'air surpris, mais j'ai pas capté tout de suite que Mewtwo ne s'était sûrement jamais comporté comme ça envers le renégat. Bon, c'était trop tard, mais heureusement, Giratina ne l'a pas du tout mal pris.

\- Je croyais que tu m'aimais pas..., m'a-t-il dit. Enfin... Merci.

\- De rien. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Heu... C'est un peu embêtant, mais… T'es amoureux de Mitsumi ? M'a-t-il demandé de but en blanc.

J'ai faillis être soulagée, avant de constater qu'on allait parler de moi. Je ne savais pas si je devais mal le prendre, me préparer au pire ou bien… Attendre un résultat quelconque.

\- Ben, non. Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?

Giratina a eut l'air soulagé.

\- Ok..., a-t-il dit. Oublie la question. C'est juste que je l'aime vraiment beaucoup… Beaucoup.

Super. Heureusement que je lui rappelé qu'il était asexué plus haut.

\- Ah. Et comment t'es tombé amoureux d'elle ? Ai-je tenté (et surtout risqué).

Giratina a eu l'air choqué par ma question. Je lui ai jeté un sourire gêné, puis la légende a cloué sa tête au sol.

\- Bah, c'est compliqué. Au début... Je crois que la toute première fois que je l'ai vue, elle était dans le Mont Couronné. Bon, faut dire que j'y voyais pas clair (car on m'avait attaqué et ça m'avait sonné) et que je l'ai accidentellement visée avec Revenant. Ensuite... Je l'ai retrouvée à Vestigion. Sa poisse m'a fait rire, et le Monde Inversé était vraiment désert depuis qu'Hélio en était parti.

Donc, j'avais raison ! Mesdames et Messieurs, Premier Chapitre de cette fiction, Giratina m'avait kidnappée par ennui ! Sympa le truc !

\- Je... J'avais besoin de me défouler autrement qu'en sortant dans le Monde de Réalité (Arceus ne l'aurait pas trop permis) alors je l'ai emmenée puisqu'elle a voulut d'accrocher à moi. C'était sympa de sa part de vouloir me tenir compagnie.

Ah ! Moi, je l'avais pas DU TOUT interprété comme ça… Pas du tout !

\- C'était marrant de lui courir après et de la voir échouer dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. C'est surtout ce qui m'a remonté le moral et c'est pour ça que je voulais pas qu'elle parte.

Donc, encore ma poisse...

\- Puis, je sais pas mais je l'ai trouvée mignonne. Ah, si elle avait pu me comprendre, on en aurait fait des choses après que je lui ai déclaré ma flamme. On aurait pu (enfin, presque vu que je suis asexué) avoir une belle relation, et tout, et tout...

Heu... Au secours... Quelqu'un... S'il vous plait... Je...Je... Me sens partir...

\- Puis on aurait été se trouver un coin tranquille où personne ne nous aurait dérangé et j'aurais pu...

\- NAN, JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! Ai-je brutalement hurlé en inhalant difficilement l'air ambiant qui en était devenu étouffant.

Giratina m'a regardée comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'offensant, alors que je cherchais à reprendre mon souffle.

\- Mewtwo ?

\- Quoi ?! Ai-je lâché d'un air plus qu'hystérique en me sentant blêmir et partir.

\- Pourquoi tu vires au shiny ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien ! Ai-je répondu d'une voix hyper aiguë. Tout va bien ! Et… Oh, rien que d'y penser, je me sens mal !

\- Désolé, je savais pas que de parler sexe te mettais mal à l'aise...

Oh, si tu savais... Tout le mal que... (Non, je vais pas partir en chanson, Hareta est plus doué pour ce genre de choses).

\- Oh, là, là..., a été ma seule réponse à tout ça.

\- T'y prends trop à cœur ! C'est pas comme si t'étais elle ! Malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est qu'une humaine.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne suis qu'une humaine !

\- Bon, bah je t'en parlerai plus ! Puis, après tout, t'as pas à tout savoir ! A râlé le type Spectre.

\- Merci !

Je me suis encore cognée avec « ma » queue et l'ai attrapée distraitement pour constater qu'elle avait virée au vert. A mon avis, j'étais plus malade que je ne le pensais. Giratina s'est redressé pour rejoindre le groupe qui semblait avoir mis en place une bonne stratégie. Mew revint me voir et avait l'air inquiet pour moi. Je lui ai dis de ne pas s'en faire et que les relations sexuelles n'étaient pas toujours plaisantes avant de plaquer une patte sur la bouche comme j'en avais trop dit.

Hareta et Hélio ont ouvert des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (là, j'ai pu constater via une flaque que j'étais toujours « shiny »). Puis l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie s'est plaqué contre moi et a fait un selfie.

\- Hé, hé, hé…, A-t-il dit. Je vais pouvoir faire rager Pluton sur face-de-book...

Je savais pas qu'il était toujours en contact avec les membres de la Team Galaxie. Je me demandais comment allait Saturne... La robe de mariée lui allait si bien ! Mais penser au mariage revenait à penser au sexe, et je maudis l'homme à la place.

J'allais me demander quelle était la stratégie visée par le petit groupe quand une grande explosion retentit, faisant tout trembler de part en part.

* * *

Passé les quelques moments de panique et de surprise, on s'est tous penchés pour constater que la Team Rocket avait envahie la place. C'était bizarre qu'on ne les ai pas entendus, mais j'avais pas le temps de penser à ça.

\- Faut mettre Mew en sécurité, ai-je dit au renégat.

\- Ok !

Il a ouvert un portail. Mew a voulu résister, mais Giratina l'a empoigné sans ménagements et l'a flanqué dans le trou. Le fabuleux a râlé des 'mew, mew, mew !' pour exprimer son ressentiment, mais le légendaire n'a rien voulu savoir et a refermé le portail.

Puis, Hareta et les autres avaient fait sortir leurs pokémons et j'ai su qu'on avait plus vraiment d'autre alternative qu'un combat. Les rockets ont chargé via des types Vol qui ont utilisé Blizzard, et quand l'attaque fut passée, Giratina me jeta un « t'es vraiment sérieux, là ? » car je m'étais réfugiée derrière lui.

J'ai lâché un rire gêné, et il a utilisé Revenant. Hareta demanda à ses pokémons de lancer des attaques qui pourraient toucher tout le monde, comme Cyclone ou Surf, ce qui fit reculer les assaillants.

Ensuite, ça a dégénéré parce que même avec un champion et un légendaire dans l'équipe (pas moi!) les membres du syndicat étaient trop nombreux. Hareta a hurlé quand les pokémons ennemis sont venus trop près et il s'est réfugié là où il pouvait afin de les éviter. Le dinoclier de Newton avait rendu l'âme depuis longtemps, et les pokémons de Mr Auguste commençaient vraiment à fatiguer. J'ai essayé de créer une bulle d'énergie, mais y avait rien à faire.

Puis Giovanni s'est pointé, et j'ai sus que c'était mort pour moi. J'ai hurlé devant l'attaque Tête de Fer, et me suis poussée in-extremis pour laisser son dardagnan aller s'encastrer dans le tronc d'arbre. J'ai dérapé et ai fait un beau plongeon jusqu'aux branches les plus basses.

Giratina a empêché que le tir suivant m'atteigne en pleine tête et je l'ai rapidement remercié avant de me jeter dans le tronc. Je me suis servie des bulles pour redescendre et suis sortie de l'arbre devant Butch et Cassidy qui ont sourit d'un air narquois. Puis Jessie et James sont arrivés et les quatre se sont étripés devant moi. Giovanni est revenu et a pressé un bouton.

Je n'ai pas pu éviter le câble qui est allé s'enrouler autour de « ma » taille. Quelque chose s'est fixé sur ma tête et d'autres éléments se sont plaqués contre « mes » bras, « mes » jambes et « mon » buste. J'ai voulu tirer pour me dégager, mais l'engin s'est resserré et j'ai laissé tomber.

\- MEWTWO ! S'est exclamé Mr Auguste en arrivant vers moi.

\- Ha, ha, HA !

Giovanni a explosé de rire. Il m'a demandé si je reconnaissais l'armure M3. Mr Auguste lui a demandé l'origine du 3 au lieu du 2 et le boss de la Team Rocket lui a répondu que le copyright n'avait autorisé que le numéro 3, car le 2 était déjà dans le manga Pokémon.

Puis il a ajouté que ça ne servait à rien et que l'armure bloquait mes pouvoirs. Giratina est revenu, mais je lui ai demandé de filer et de protéger Mew. Ensuite, Giovanni a pressé un bouton et une violente décharge m'a fait perdre connaissance.

* * *

Ce qui m'a réveillé, c'était un bruit de bulles. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai constaté que j'avais une magnifique vision violine et que j'étais dans un tube. Quand je vous disais que j'allais avoir des problèmes...

Bon, après, le liquide qui était autour de moi ne m'empêchait pas de respirer, mais ça faisait bizarre d'être entouré d'un composant qui est censé vous noyer à la base. J'ai vu que j'avais un câble étrange et ai tiré dessus pour le détacher. Des formes floues se sont affolées et quelque chose m'a forcée à rester tranquille.

Visiblement, c'étaient des hommes qui se tenaient dans la pièce. Je me suis sentie partir.

* * *

Vous est-il arrivé de vous réveiller suite à un choc violent ? Non ? Tant mieux pour vous ! Quand j'ai pu mieux y voir, y avait des bouts de verre partout et je me suis secouée pour virer le liquide restant.

Les rockets se sont affolés (j'avais raison pour les scientifiques) et se sont rués hors de la pièce. Ensuite, une fille brune est venue vers moi, m'a demandé si j'allais bien et m'a forcée à me redresser pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Zut ! Ils arrivent par ici aussi ! Pas le choix !

La brune a sorti un prinplouf qui a utilisé Laser Glace sur la porte. Ensuite, elle a avisé les canalisations et m'a dit de suivre le mouvement. J'ai commencé à m'insérer dans le tube à sa suite, et… Mon gros pétard est resté coincé.

\- Nous voilà bien…, a-t-elle bougonné. Accroche-toi !

Elle m'a tirée en avant avec une force impressionnante pour une si petite chose. Puis, heureusement pour moi, le tube s'est élargi et j'ai pu ramper sans trop de problèmes.

\- Pas de bruits jusqu'à la sortie. D'accord ?

J'aurais bien été incapable de lui répondre. On a longé des coins qui ne me disaient rien. J'entendais des voix de temps à autres qui hurlaient qu'il fallait retrouver Mewtwo coûte que coûte, puis la fille a finalement toqué contre une plaque en fer. Quelque chose s'est soulevé et j'ai vu une fois que mes yeux ont été habitués à la luminosité, un homme habillé en bleu avec un lucario.

\- Ça y est tonton ! Je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Bien joué Cathy !

* * *

\- Ne bouge pas, tu es dans un sale état...

Ça faisait bizarre de se faire soigner par un homme, mais le fait de me savoir dans un corps de pokémon m'aidait à mieux supporter la chose. Il a appuyé une bande imbibée de spray, ce qui m'a fait grimacer.

\- Ils ne t'ont pas ménagé, a dit la brune qui, si j'avais bien entendu, s'appelait Cathy.

\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense qu'il s'en remettra vite.

Le lucario m'envoyait aussi des ondes d'aura qui ne m'affectaient pas vraiment. Le pokémon a dû s'en rendre compte, car il a arrêté au bout d'un petit moment.

\- Cathy ? Tu peux appeler Mr Auguste et lui confirmer qu'on a récupéré Mewtwo sans trop de problèmes ?

\- Bien sûr, tonton.

La brune s'est pendue au bout du fil. Une fois qu'il eut fini de me soigner, l'homme a demandé à un autre de ses pokémons de nous téléporter loin du QG de la Team Rocket. Il a sortit un Etouraptor qui m'a dit qu'il avait bien connu un autre légendaire avant moi.

\- Ah ? Qui ça ?

\- Giratina... En fait, il a eut un petit soucis de ta –

\- Hum, hum ! A fait le lucario.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je laisserai le légendaire te le dire la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

Un soucis de tas ? Quel tas ?

Cathy est revenue quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tonton Armand, Mr Auguste m'a confié que Mewtwo n'arrivait plus à se servir de ses pouvoirs. Tu pourrais faire quelque chose ?

\- Oulà... C'est inhabituel, et je ne pense pas que l'Aura pourra l'aider sur ce coup là.

Tant mieux, ça m'arrange.

Cathy m'a adressé un regard désolé, mais j'ai haussé les épaules. J'espérais que tout le monde avait pu s'en sortir face aux rockets. J'en ai eu la confirmation quand Giratina (qui était assez... épuisé) ramena tout le monde. Armand et Cathy passèrent la soirée à soigner humains et pokémons.

\- Et Giovanni ? A demandé Armand.

\- Giratina a fait exploser son vaisseau. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en est sorti...

\- Ça serait bien de retrouver Mitsumi, a dit tonton Patrick. C'est pas parce qu'elle ne participe pas qu'il faut se permettre de continuer cette fiction sans elle.

Ça veut dire qu'on va changer le titre ? Non ?

\- Oui, elle me manque un peu quand même…, a ajouté Hareta. Après tout, c'est elle qui m'a remotivé quand je suis sorti de l'hôpital.

\- Oui, ça serait bien ! A renchérit Giratina d'un air cynique.

C'était marrant de voir qu'il connaissait le lucario et l'étouraptor. Mais le plus marquant avait été sa réaction face à Cathy. J'aurais été jalouse si j'étais toujours amie avec lui. Il l'avait collée pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait commencé à soigner les autres, du coup la brune avait dû s'arrêter.

\- Bon, je vais essayer d'appeler Mitsumi, a suggéré tonton.

Il composa le numéro et le mit sur haut-parleur.

\- Allô ? A finit par dire ma voix à l'autre bout du fil.

C'était vraiment bizarre. Et flippant !

\- Mitsumi ? Ça va ?

\- Qui s'est ? Me suis-je entendue demander.

\- Bah ? Tu reconnais pas ton oncle ?

Il y a eut un blanc, puis ma voix a repris :

\- Ah, mais si tonton ! Que me veux-tu ?

\- Eh bien, que tu me dises où tu es, qu'on vienne te chercher. La Team Rocket a abandonné l'affaire pour Mew.

\- Super, mais… Non merci !

\- Non merci ?

\- Écoutes tonton, je n'ai plus envie de tremper dans des affaires louches. Maintenant, laisses-moi vivre ma vie et adieu !

Puis ça a raccroché. Giratina m'a jeté un regard étonné, et j'ai aussi les épaules d'un air qui voulait dire que je n'en savais pas mieux que lui sur ce coup-là.

\- Bon, allons voir chez elle ! A décrété Newton. On avisera sur place.

Le plan a été adopté, et Armand et Cathy ont suivis. A chaque aventure, on revenait plus nombreux. Arrivés chez moi-même, tonton a toqué, Giratina m'a dit en aparté qu'il n'avait pas cogné assez fort et avant que je lui dise de ne pas le faire, il a démolit la porte, et aussi une bonne partie de la toiture. J'étais partie visiblement, puisque les gens ont fait la maison de part en part mais qu'ils ne m'ont pas trouvée. A la place, Hareta a trouvé mon journal intime et je me suis ruée dessus en m'écriant de me le rendre et qu'il n'avait pas à lire ma vie privée.

Le cousin n'a rien compris, mais je lui ai quand même arraché le journal des mains avec un regard furax. Giratina a commencé à me dire qu'il fallait vraiment que j'arrête ce jeu de double personnalité et je lui ai répondu qu'il n'était pas bien de fouiller dans la vie des gens.

\- Je vois pas où est le mal. Si Mitsumi m'aime vraiment, alors…

\- Arrête, je recommence à virer au shiny !

\- D'accord, d'accord, p'tite nature !

\- Je ne suis pas une petite nature ! Ai-je explosé.

\- Bah alors ? Ça te vas pas ? T'as qu'à attaquer pour voir !

J'ai contourné le pokémon qui me narguait (puisqu'on savait tous les deux je ne pourrais même pas tenter de former une boule d'énergie) et suis retournée vers le cousin qui a fait un saut de côté comme je m'étais trop rapprochée de lui.

\- T'as peur des pokémons ? A demandé Cathy de but en blanc.

\- Tu passes pas par quatre chemins, toi ! A lâché le cousin. C'est une très longue histoire. Trop longue pour en parler. En fait, si tu fais le ratio, tu as au moins 40 chapitres à lire sur moi pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé.

Tiens ? L'auteur n'a pas fait de remarque comme quoi qu'Hareta crevait l'écran...

\- J'ai pu tracer son téléphone ! S'est exclamé Newton. Elle se trouve au casino de Voilaroc!

\- Parfait ! Allons-y !

Hélio et Mr Auguste ont tous les deux sortis un type vol, Hareta a fait de même après quelques secondes de retard et Giratina a accepté d'emmener tout le reste sur son dos. Cathy était super contente et son oncle un peu moins, mais au final on est tous arrivés au casino. Bien sûr, personne n'était habillé pour l'occasion, mais Hélio s'est chargé de parler au gars de la sécurité.

 _Deux minutes plus tard..._

\- Bien sûr, Mr Hélio. Tout de suite, Mr Hélio. Après vous, Mr Hélio ! Je vous en prie, Mr Hélio.

L'homme est passé devant le videur et est revenu un peu plus loin avec une Mitsumi qui le tenait par le bras. Giratina a ronflé super fort, et je pense qu'il aurait bien démonté l'homme si ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâchée pour lui permettre de descendre les trois marches du perron.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? A lâché la Mitsumi devant moi.

Non, mais sérieux ! C'est trop, trop flippant !

\- Mitsumi ! S'est écrié Hareta en allant l'enlacer. T'as raté plein de choses !

\- Lâches-moi ! A tonné cette dernière, ce qui a surpris tout le monde sauf moi-même. Je veux pas savoir, le cousin ! Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? J'étais bien toute seule !

Je me suis avancée vers elle, et elle a pincé les lèvres.

\- Je peux te dire quelques mots en privé ? Ai-je demandé.

Elle avait l'air coincée, mais elle a lentement hoché la tête. On s'est installées dans un coin tranquille, et je lui ai balancé directement :

\- Faut que tu reprennes ton corps, Mewtwo ! Je peux pas gérer tes pouvoirs à ta place !

\- Pas question !

\- Pardon !

\- Je suis très bien dans ce corps. La Team Rocket ne m'ennuie plus et je me suis fait un tas d'amis ! Tes pokémons m'adorent et je peux enfin me promener librement.

\- Avec des mini-jupes ! Ai-je explosé. Je t'interdis de faire quoi que ce soit avec mon corps ! Je ne suis pas immortelle, ni un légendaire ! Je sais pas faire ton job !

\- Bah, tu vas devoir apprendre alors, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de redevenir moi !

Mewtwo m'a balancé un champ de force, et j'ai été m'écraser contre les poubelles. Je me suis redressée pour lui sauter dessus, mais ce dernier s'est téléporté.

\- Merde ! Ai-je pesté. Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

\- Tout va bien ? A demandé Hareta qui venait d'arriver.

J'ai soupiré. Il fallait leur faire comprendre que Mewtwo et moi avions échangé nos corps et ce, sans que Giratina apprenne ma vraie identité.

* * *

\- Mitsumi avait déjà disparue quand je les ai rejoint, disait le cousin. Et depuis, Mewtwo est plus que frustré maintenant.

Mouais... Je suis dans la merde.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. Mitsumi n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, a ajouté Newton.

\- Moi, ce que je pige pas, c'est que Mewtwo qui ne nous parle pas a été lui parler sans problèmes, et en plus, il parlait en pokémon ! Comment ça se fait ?

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi. J'ai lâché un 'euh...' en levant les pattes. Soudain, il y a eut un flash et Mew s'est matérialisé devant moi. On a tous dit : 'ooooooooh !' (oui, même Hélio) et le petit pokémon rose s'est frotté à Giratina qui a bronché et l'a repoussé d'un coup d'aile.

\- MAIS ! Comment t'as pu cogner Mew ?! A-t-on lâché avec le cousin.

On s'est regardé ! Ce qui était marrant, c'était que je l'avais dit en pokémon et lui en version humaine. J'ai eu une idée, mais pour cela, il fallait attendre que tout le monde dorme...

Afin de trouver une solution, on a mangé, des fois que quelqu'un ait une idée. Ensuite, les humains ont débarrassés la table, Giratina est parti se reposer vers le coin sud de la maison de tonton (qui n'était plus qu'une tente trop petite désormais) et j'ai signé au cousin de bien vouloir m'attendre et d'être discret. Il était vraiment étonné, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de faire une quelconque remarque car tonton Patrick lui tendait les serviettes.

Je me suis installée dans un coin où Giratina ne pourrait nous voir, et l'abruti n'a pas tardé à me rejoindre.

\- Je rêve, ou tu as signé tout à l'heure ? A-t-il articulé.

\- Non, tu ne rêve pas. C'est moi, Mitsumi !

\- J'en étais sûr ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?

Je lui ai dit les grandes lignes. Hareta a très vite compris qu'il était dans notre intérêt de retrouver le pokémon et mon corps pour ensuite que tout redevienne normal.

\- T'inquiète, Newton a tracé son téléphone. Je crois qu'on va devoir passer à la force supérieure. Je préviens les autres ?

\- Dis leur juste qu'il faut faire revenir Mitsumi coûte que coûte ! Qu'elle a eut un soucis avec la Team Rocket et qu'elle possède des pouvoirs. Ils vont trouver ça bizarre, mais je refuse que Giratina sache quoi que ce soit !

Le cousin m'a rassurée, puis il est allé débattre avec les autres. Giratina m'a décrété qu'il en avait marre, et il est retourné dans son monde. Les autres ont sortis leurs pokémons, puis se sont tenus prêts. Mew est revenu après avoir téléporté Mitsumi, et il y a eut un blanc avant qu'elle ne commence à envoyer des Vagues Psy à tout le monde.

Personne n'a sut résister à ça, Giratina est revenu et quand il s'est fait frapper, il a commencé à rendre coup sur coup et j'étais très contente que Mewtwo maîtrisait toujours les champs de force, parce que je n'aurais jamais réussi à réintégrer mon corps.

\- Allez vous faire ! A rugit Mewtwo.

Giratina grondé, et a disparu via Revenant. For heureusement, « je » me suis téléportée et me suis vue me rematérialiser à cause de Mew. Ensuite, j'ai entendu un gros hurlement sonore et j'ai vu Cathy charger mon corps. On a tous été surpris, et j'ai eu mal rien qu'en la voyant flanquer un coup de pied renversé dans « ma » tête.

Mewtwo s'est écroulé, et je me suis dit qu'ils devraient y aller mollo avec mon corps.

\- Faut l'attacher ! A dit Hélio. Personne a des menottes du style Chaine Rouge ?

On lui a tous jeté un regard qui en disait long. L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie a haussé les épaules et a saisit une corde pour l'enrouler autour de « mon » buste. À ce moment, Mew est venu vers nous d'un air pressant, et Giratina pesta qu'il avait complètement oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Le Conseil Légendaire ! On va être en retard ! Vite !

Puis, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il m'a chopée par la peau du cou et s'est arraché du sol pour atteindre le ciel étoilé.

* * *

\- Brrr ! Il fait froid ! Ils connaissent pas le chauffage ici !

\- Arrête de râler ! J'ai pas envie qu'Arceus nous reproche quoi que ce soit.

On marchait sur la couche de nuages. La brume environnante était gelée, et après un long moment, on a atteint ce qui ressemblait à un escalier.

\- Tout le monde est présent ? A demandé une voix depuis le haut des marches.

\- On arrive, on arrive ! A dit Giratina en commençant à monter.

Quand on est arrivés, j'ai pu me dire que je n'avais jamais autant vu de légendaires de toute ma vie. J'ai lâché des 'bonjour, bonjour' un peu gênés, puis ai suivie Giratina qui s'est posé à côté de Palkia et Dialga en se frayant une place de force. Les trois dragons se sont froidement ignorés, mais aucun d'eux n'a fait de commentaires sur l'entrée en fanfare du renégat.

Giratina m'a pointé un coin avec sa queue et je me suis assise à côté de lui. Arceus attendit que tous les pokémons soient centrés sur le sujet du jour, puis il a ouvert le débat.

\- Bonjour mes enfants, a-t-il dit d'une voix qui résonna étrangement dans le palais céleste. Je tiens à vous signaler que je suis content de vous. Rayquaza (tout le monde a tourné sa tête vers lui), bravo pour le maintient de l'ordre à Hoenn (Kyogre, Deoxys et Groudon se sont mis à bouder), Lugia et Ho-Oh, de même (les deux se sont fait un 'tape m'en cinq' qui a laissé le Dieu des dieux impassible). Palkia, Dialga et Giratina... Je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux depuis quelques temps. Bravo à vous également.

\- C'est normal, Giratina est occupé avec son... humaine de compagnie..., gloussa Dialga.

\- Tu veux bien me redire ça en face ?! A menacé le concerné.

\- Pas ça ! Ai-je glapit. Je suis entre vous deux, je vous rappelle !

Arceus a émit une onde d'avertissement si puissante que la tension dans la pièce a tournée au malaise.

\- Bref ! Latias, Latios, très bon boulot également. Rien à redire sur les Crés, ni sur les autres fabuleux et… Mewtwo...

Heu, je peux passer mon tour ?

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Je ne savais pas que tu possédais un côté shiny...

J'ai attrapé ma queue et ai fait un nœud avec.

\- Non, non, tout va bien, votre Seigneurie...

Palkia a marmonné un 'fayot' et Giratina lui a collé sa tête entre les deux yeux en lâchant : 'je te demande pardon ?'

\- Yveltal, Xerneas, c'est bien ! Zygarde n'a pas eu à intervenir. Mew, évite de kidnapper des pokémons, surtout quand ce sont des humains qui les ont.

\- Mew !

Trop mimi... AH ! Je l'ai déjà dit ! Mais trop mimi quand même !

\- Solgaleo, Lunala, bienvenue à vous deux pour votre premier conseil. Je ne sais pas si Game Freak a l'intention de créer quelques autres légendes, mais il faut savoir qu'on commence à manquer de place, et surtout, qu'on est plus nombreux que les types Feu !

\- Tant mieux, a dit Manaphy.

\- Et pourquoi, s'il te plait ? A renchérit Ho-Oh.

\- Laisse tomber, tu fais pas le poids, tenta de tempérer Lugia.

\- Tu oses insinuer que je suis moins fort que ce petit truc qui créé des siphons ?!

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ça ! Pourquoi on ne serait pas plus forts que Manaphy, a renchérit Sulfura.

\- Bah, eau contre feu..., a commenté Groudon.

\- Exactement ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Kyogre n'a aucun mal contre toi !

Arceus a ramené le calme, et j'ai murmuré à l'adresse de Giratina :

\- Ça se passe toujours comme ça ?

\- Ouais, et là, il a mit tout le monde au parfum avant... D'habitude, on se tape dessus.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Mewtwo ?

Moi ? Heu ? Non ? Heu...

\- Non, non, je faisais juste remarquer que quelque soit le type, être légendaire, c'est classe.

Ils m'ont tous regardés d'un air sceptique.

\- On parle bien du légendaire qui se pose des questions sur son sens de la vie ? Tu veux trouver les réponses via un cauchemar ? A demandé Darkrai.

\- Non merci !

\- Mais non, mieux vaut le rêve pour ouvrir la voix à de nouveaux futurs...

\- Je t'ai pas sonnée, Cresselia.

\- C'est sûr que c'est pas toi qui effraie les gens rien que par sa présence ! A rétorqué cette dernière.

\- De toute façon, personne pourra battre Giratina là-dessus, ai-je lâché sans réfléchir.

Le renégat m'a jeté un tel regard que je pense que sans Arceus, il m'aurait déjà projetée en bas des marches.

\- Bien dit ! Ont approuvé Palkia et Dialga. Je sens qu'on va s'entendre !

\- Ah, heu..., ai-je dit d'une petite voix en essayant de m'enfoncer dans le sol.

\- De toute façon, à chaque conseil, c'est la même chose ! Je rentre dans le Monde Inversé !

\- Bon débarras ! A tonné Yveltal. Tu fais rien, alors que moi, j'aspire l'énergie vitale ! C'est plus classe !

\- Il ne fait pas rien, ai-je dit, surprise par mon audace. Il effraie les gens, mais c'est juste qu'il sait pas comment s'y prendre pour ne pas le faire !

Giratina, qui avait commencé à filer en ignorant complètement Arceus, s'est retourné et m'a fixée.

\- Tu veux pas effrayer les gens, hein ? Ai-je voulu qu'il confirme.

\- Tss, ça rattrapera pas ta bourde, Mewtwo. Je pensais qu'on était potes !

\- C'est... Compliqué, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi ? T'assumes pas ? T'as honte ? T'assure pas ?

\- Non, en fait, j'assure juste l'intérim...

\- L'intérim de quoi ? A demandé Arceus qui s'était tu jusque là.

J'ai plaqué une patte sur ma bouche, mais trop tard.

\- L'intérim... De légendaire ! Fut la seule chose que j'eus trouvée à dire.

\- Voilà, t'assumes pas ! A tonné Giratina.

\- Si, c'est juste que...

\- Tu t'enfonces !

\- Mais…

\- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer... Ou de te justifier.

\- J'assume totalement. J'ai un soucis avec mes pouvoirs, c'est tout ! Ai-je dit avec un rire nerveux.

\- Ha, ha...

\- Mais, c'est vrai !

\- Me fais pas rire ! Tu as juste peur de moi, et c'est pour ça que tu veux pas t'opposer à moi.

\- Alors, oui, j'ai peur de toi, et non, je ne m'opposerai pas à toi.

\- Donc, pourquoi tu me colles ? Tu veux ma photo ? Hein ?

\- PARCE QUE JE SUIS MITSUMI ! Ai-je explosé.

J'ai senti une drôle de sensation, et la boule d'énergie est partie sans prévenir pour faire un trou dans le nuage le plus proche.

\- Tiens ? Ça marche quand je m'énerve, ai-je constaté.

\- Mitsumi..., a lâché le type Spectre.

\- Parfaitement ! Ai-je continué. J'en ai ma claque de devoir supporter de me retrouver dans le corps de Mewtwo ! De faire ce qu'on me dit ! De faire semblant d'être lui ! Je veux juste redevenir moi-même ! Et si tu crois qu'on va faire des trucs cool comme atteindre le Septième Ciel, parce que je serais potentiellement amoureuse de toi selon tes théories foireuses, TU TE FOURRES LA GRIFFE JUSQUE DANS L'OMOPLATE ! Espèce de sale PERVERS !

Giratina vira au shiny. J'ai sentis l'énergie de Mewtwo qui emplissait mon corps, et me suis téléportée avant qu'aucun des légendaires présents ne puisse réagir.

Une fois que je me fus calmée et que la pression redescendit, je notais que je venais de me mettre à dos l'un des légendaires les plus puissants. Génial...

* * *

De retour vers chez tonton, Newton avait bricolé un engin qui me permettait de réintégrer mon corps. Quand ce fut fait, Mewtwo s'excusa car il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait, à croire que être humain rendait fou. Il est remonté en vitesse assister au conseil et j'ai vu des éclairs jaillir des cieux.

J'ai quand même culpabilisé, car les autres devaient sûrement faire payer au type Psy mon affront. Ça a bien fait rire tonton et le reste du groupe quand je leur ai raconté mes mésaventures, mais au final, on avait un autre problème à régler. Hareta avait toujours peur des pokémons, et Giratina... Ben, il est revenu, mais il me faisait franchement la gueule, au point que seul Hélio parvenait à rester à côté de lui sans être menacé d'une mort imminente.

La Team Rocket nous ficha la paix, Giratina tenta de me tuer, me fis avoir la peur de ma vie et – blocage vocal, encore ! Ensuite, j'ai eu un autre problème, parce qu'à force de ne plus trop utiliser la langue des signes, j'avais oublié pas mal de gestes.

\- Eh, mais comment tu crois que je fais ? M'a sermonnée Hareta en cherchant dans ses affaires personnelles. Attrape ça ! Tome 1, de dix-sept traités de plus de 3400 pages chacun ! Bon courage pour tes révisions.

Le poids du manuel a manqué de me luxer les épaules. J'ai difficilement traîné le pavé jusqu'à la table en bois vermoulue qui a dangereusement craquée sous son seul poids. Je l'ai ouvert, ai commencé à lire la préface, et ai appuyé mes coudes sur le livre pour me centrer sur le sujet. La table s'est pétée et j'ai jamais autant hurlé.

Giratina me fixa en mode 'bien fait, j'espère que t'as souffert' et j'ai jeté le manuel au loin.

\- C'est compliqué la langue des signes, hein ? A dit Hareta.

Je lui aurais lancé le manuel s'il n'avait pas été aussi lourd.


	42. VS Giratina (6)

**Bonjour tout le monde, la suite, vu que j'ai encore un peu de temps pour ça. Pourquoi y a qu'une personne qui commente? Bah, je commenterai bien mon oeuvre, mais ça serait juste de la grosse triche, alors que j'ai qu'une personne qui commente. Ca me suffit amplement de savoir que j'ai un lecteur au moins, car je publie plus pour le fun que pour le nombre de vues.**

 **Après, c'est rigolo, parce que depuis qu'il y a ce nouveau titre, les gens regardent beaucoup plus. Hum, je vais devoir demander à Mitsumi ce qu'elle en pense...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Giratina et Hélio avaient filés dans le Monde Inversé depuis deux jours déjà. Cathy et son oncle essayaient de remettre Hareta en confiance vis-à-vis des pokémons (la jeune fille ayant été traumatisée elle aussi, elle le comprenait très bien) et Newton et Mr Auguste discutaient de trucs de savants. Restait plus que tonton qui pointait toujours à l'agence, et moi qui me disait que de trouver un boulot était pas mal. En fait, j'en ai décroché un assez facilement, vu que tout le monde savait maintenant que Giratina était toujours dans les coins quand j'étais là. Le professeur Chen cherchait justement des nouvelles têtes pour ses recherches diverses.

Il était vraiment intéressé de savoir que j'avais vu tous les légendaires (même si je n'avais pas eu tous envie de les voir) et il me proposa de me rémunérer si j'arrivais à lui envoyer des photos. Il m'a demandé si j'avais toujours Giratina dans l'équipe. Je lui ai répondu que 'non' sur un bout de papier, mais j'avais des doutes.

Une fois rentrée, j'ai farfouillé et ai trouvé la Soin Ball qui était toujours verrouillée sur le pokémon... Génial, s'il voulait m'attaquer, je pourrais au moins l'enfermer par surprise. Mais comme je me savais très chanceuse, ça serait plutôt lui qui arriverait à me boucler dedans. Même si une pokéball est confortable, c'est pas une raison valable pour que ça arrive ! Alors, oubliez ça mes chers lecteurs et lectrices !

En fait, on s'est rendus compte qu'on avait laissé Mew dans le Monde Inversé quand le renégat nous le flanqua dehors un matin. J'en ai profité pour faire quelques photos de lui (Mew, pas Giratina ! Je l'ai assez vu pour le restant de mes jours ! Giratina, pas Mew!) et le petit pokémon rose s'est laissé faire, tout content de voir qu'il était le centre de l'attention.

Mr Auguste m'expliqua que Mewtwo n'était pas encore revenu et j'ai demandé à Hareta de traduire que je l'attendrai sans problèmes.

\- Curieux, ces changements d'humeur au niveau de ta voix, a noté Newton. Un coup tu parles, un coup tu parles plus...

Ouais, enfin, je précise qu'à chaque fois que j'arrive plus à l'ouvrir, y a du type Spectre/Dragon derrière... Je dis ça, je dis rien... Mewtwo est finalement arrivé avec des bleus et des bosses et j'ai passé les heures suivantes à lui prodiguer des soins tout en m'excusant dans ma tête.

 _C'est pas grave... Je ne pensais pas qu'entrer dans un corps d'humain me rendrait fou... Je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre, j'ai mis du temps à me justifier auprès des autres et surtout d'Arceus !_

J'ai eu peur que le Dieu des dieux ne vienne se venger, mais le pokémon génétique me dit que non. Apparemment, il était plus furieux contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir noté qu'un humain avait pénétré la salle du jugement. Les autres légendaires l'avaient plus ou moins mal pris, mais comme j'avais rien fait de spécial à leur encontre (à part m'incruster contre mon gré), ils avaient assez vite passés sur l'affaire.

 _Merci pour les soins. J'ai dans l'idée que tu dois prendre des photos pour Samuel Chen ?_

J'ai hoché la tête. Mewtwo m'a dit qu'il ferait une exception pour moi. Giratina est revenu dans la soirée, ce qui a surpris tout le monde, et j'ai vu que les deux légendaires avaient peine à ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

J'aurais bien calmée la giga-bête mais je n'étais plus vraiment capable de le faire. Hélio sauta souplement du dos de Giratina et grattouilla Mew entre les oreilles, avant de demander à tonton de lui faire un café bien fort. Cathy lui demanda s'il connaissait Pluton et Hélio répliqua que le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens n'était qu'un abruti. Cathy le confirma, racontant qu'il avait quand même tenté de contrôler Arceus et j'ai pris note qu'il faudrait qu'elle m'explique ce qui s'est passé un jour où l'autre.

Giratina me ronfla après, mais Mewtwo le mit au défi d'approcher. Au final, j'ai voulu essayer de faire réintégrer à la giga-bête sa pokéball, mais le renégat a flanqué un coup de queue dedans et je me la suis prise dans la tête. Mewtwo lui ai tombé dessus, et on s'est tous carapatés en vitesse. J'en ai profité pour rapidement prendre Giratina de dos avec l'appareil photo.

\- Mewtwo ! Reviens ! A tonné Mr Auguste.

Le type Psy a obéit, ce qui arrangé l'autre qui m'a chargée. J'ai doublé Hareta en signant 'Tout va bien !' alors que Giratina qui me suivait devait sûrement être en train de rugir 'CREEEEEEVE !' en langage pokémon. Mew est arrivé et m'a téléportée derrière le renégat. Giratina s'est retourné aussi sec, mais le truc rose me déplaça vers l'un de ses côtés via ses pouvoirs.

On a « joué » à chat par ce stratagème, ce qui énerva mieux Giratina que ça ne le calmât, et au final, Mr Auguste se vit contraint de sortir Mewtwo et Sulfura (WHAT?!) pour qu'ils fassent office de gardes du corps. J'ai pris une photo du type Feu qui m'a fait la gueule, et je me suis demandée comment faisaient les légendaires attrapés pour assister quand même aux réunions divines. Le renégat a ronflé mais a laissé tomber la partie. Il a attrapé Hélio en enroulant violemment sa queue autour du buste de l'homme qui tenait sa tasse de café et s'est brûlé, puis le pokémon est retourné dans son monde.

Cathy a voulut le rattraper, mais la giga-bête l'a ignorée pour rentrer dans son trou. La brune a eut l'air peinée. J'ai posé une main sur l'épaule de la fille qui m'a répondu par un coup de coude dans le nez.

Elle s'est excusée en me disant que c'était un réflexe, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Je me suis douloureusement massée la partie sensible et elle m'a tendu un mouchoir. J'ai séché mes larmes, et la brune m'a expliqué qu'elle était championne de karaté, ceinture noire (qu'elle avait obtenu récemment).

Note à moi-même : ne jamais la contrer, ni la provoquer.

J'ai demandé à Hareta s'il pouvait venir traduire, et le cousin s'est empressé de le faire.

\- D'où que tu connais Giratina ? A-t-il dit à ma place.

\- Oh ? Si y a que ça qui vous préoccupe...

Je savais qu'il avait eu un soucis de tas, et contrairement à lui, j'avais un tas de soucis ! Bon, ok, j'arrête les vannes foireuses...

Elle nous expliqua que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré, il faisait la taille d'un Shaymin (on a silencieusement articulés : Pardon ? Avec Hareta). À l'époque, elle refusait de se mêler d'amitié avec un nouveau pokémon (ça se comprend, quand tu connais le truc...) et donc qu'elle s'en était occupée avec plaisir, mais en priant pour qu'il dégage au plus vite.

Cathy avait eut des ennuis avec la Team Rocket et avait perdu son premier pokémon, Prinplouf. Après de longues péripéties, Giratina leur avait permis de se retrouver, et depuis la jeune fille avait décidé de vraiment l'aider. Ils avaient affrontés Pluton avec les trois divinités de la création, ainsi qu'Arceus, mais depuis, Cathy n'avait plus vraiment eut de nouvelles du renégat. Il avait pu retrouver sa taille originelle, mais l'idée d'un Giratina miniature était assez... Originale. Je comprenais mieux maintenant d'où venait leur amitié.

\- T'inquiète ! Je suis sûre qu'il va arrêter de te faire la tête un jour où l'autre ! M'a assuré Cathy en me flanquant une grande claque dans l'épaule droite, ce qui manqua de me l'éclater.

Je l'ai massée en grimaçant, pendant que la brune s'excusait en me disant qu'elle ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force. Hareta était impressionné et j'ai vu qu'il commençait à avoir le même regard qu'avec Verte. Génial, s'il tombait amoureux d'elle et que ça devenait réciproque, je pourrais même plus essayer de le contrarier lui aussi.

\- Du coup, tu connais aussi Palkia et Dialga ? A dit Hareta sous ma demande.

\- Oui. Ils sont assez gentils dans l'ensemble. Même s'ils sont aussi impressionnants que Giratina... Je croyais que t'arrivais à parler ?

\- Ça dépend des moments, a dit Hareta, alors que je lui lançais un regard qui indiquait qu'il devait soigneusement choisir ses mots à ce sujet. Y a des jours où elle bug.

\- Humf ! Fut la seule chose que je parvins à articuler.

Cathy laissa tomber l'affaire et Armand vint nous rejoindre avec son Lucario. Je n'aimais pas trop l'idée d'être scannée dans tous les sens, même si j'avais déjà eu des avant-goûts avec Mewtwo. Le type Combat s'en rendit assez vite compte, et il tenta de me montrer qu'il savait respecter l'intimité des gens. Je n'y croyais qu'à moitié, mais faudrait faire avec visiblement, puisque Cathy et son oncle n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir nous quitter.

Alors que je me demandais quelle allait être notre prochaine aventure, Mr Auguste me demanda s'il pouvait me dire un mot en privé. J'ai hoché la tête, avant qu'Hareta ne demande pour moi si quelqu'un avait un papier et un crayon. Personne n'en avait, et le champion d'arène a dit qu'il ferait de mieux pour lire sur mes lèvres, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait Mewtwo pour l'assister.

* * *

\- Donc, le professeur Chen t'as offert un travail ? Et tu dois prendre en photo tous les légendaires existants ?

Mewtwo lui traduisit que j'avais déjà Mew, lui-même, Sulfura et Giratina à mon actif. Mr Auguste envoya les photos au scientifique, afin d'être sûrs qu'il aurait au moins celles-là. Le professeur me remercia quelques instants plus tard, et me proposa de connecter directement l'appareil photo à sa boite mail, ce que je fis. Fallait juste que je m'assure qu'Hareta ne tombe pas sur l'appareil par accident pour éviter des bourdes.

\- Est-ce que tu as l'intention de prendre en photo les trois chiens légendaires ?

C'était pas Entei, Raikou et Suicune ? Mewtwo transmit à l'homme qu'il me fallait un maximum de légendaires pris en photos, donc oui. Raikou avait été attrapé par Arthur, chef de la Team Aqua (et propriétaire d'un putain de Sharpedo aux dents longues de trois kilomètres de long !), donc ça pouvait attendre.

Mr Auguste me suggéra d'aller à Johto, voir Kanto pour m'aider. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer Entei. Il souleva sa manche, et croyez-moi, c'était pas beau à voir. J'ai vomis sur Mewtwo qui a stoppé la déjection via un champ de force pour la mettre à la poubelle à la place, ce que je saluais d'un hochement de tête. Le champion m'a confié qu'il était lié au pokémon depuis le temps où il l'avait conçu aux côtés de la Team Rocket. Le problème, c'était que les cellules de Mewtwo n'étaient pas compatibles avec celles de Mr Auguste, et qu'il pourraient tous les deux en mourir si jamais le contact était trop prolongé. Il avait donc besoin des flammes d'Entei pour le guérir et ainsi libérer le pokémon génétique.

\- Je vois, a traduit Mewtwo. Ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes liés ?

\- Presque un an, a répondu l'homme. Je ne penses pas en avoir pour très longtemps, si ça continue ainsi. Heureusement, j'ai développé un produit qui permet à Mewtwo d'être hors de sa pokéball sans que ça ne m'affecte trop. Mais à chaque fois qu'il combat et qu'il prend des coups, c'est moi qui trinque.

Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi Mr Auguste avait redouté un combat contre Giratina.

\- Curieusement, quand il a été dans le palais céleste, cela ne m'a pas affecté. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, ajouta le champion.

\- Pas de soucis, enchaîna Mewtwo. On va vous aider !

Mr Auguste a sourit. Puis il a demandé à Newton et les autres si partir quelques temps à Johto les intéressaient.

* * *

\- Attendez-moi, bordel !

On s'est tous retournés avec un air incrédule sur le visage alors qu'on montait sur le ponton du bateau. On a vu débouler Hélio en slip de bain, avec une bouée autour de la taille, un tuba ainsi qu'un masque sur la tête, deux bouteilles d'oxygène dans le dos et des palmes aux pieds, ainsi qu'un harpon à la ceinture.

\- Vous venez du coup ? A demandé Hareta.

\- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi durant vos vacances, c'est mort ! A rétorqué l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie en présentant son pass sous forme de Giratina qui a laissé l'employé mort de trouille à l'entrée de l'embarcadère.

\- Il va pas pouvoir monter sur le bateau celui-là ! Ai-je signé en catastrophe, mais le personnel en a fait le constat une fois que le renégat a fait tanguer le navire.

On a tous manqués de chavirer, et j'ai pointé la Soin Ball. Giratina s'est rétracté et a bandé ses muscles en sifflant, Mewtwo s'est placé devant moi et Hélio a simplement demandé à la giga-bête de nous suivre via le Monde Inversé avant que ça ne parte en sucette. Elle s'est exécutée de mauvaise grâce et on a tous soufflé de soulagement.

\- Pourquoi vous avez un équipement de plongée ? On part pas à la plage, vous savez, lui a gentiment fait constater Mr Auguste.

\- Ah, dommage..., a répliqué l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Pourtant, j'ai vu Mitsumi mettre un maillot de bain dans sa valise, j'ai donc pensé que -

\- Eh bien non ! On va chercher les légendaires et on va commencer par visiter la Tour Carillon. Elle est célèbre car elle a été construite pour Ho-Oh lorsqu'il a sauvé trois pokémons des flammes il y a très longtemps. Apparemment, ils sont devenus les chiens légendaires par la suite.

Hélio a râlé qu'il n'avait pas sa valise sur lui, mais un tentacule le lui a envoyé l'objet demandé dans les bras, et l'homme a remercié le renégat qui a refermé son portail aussi sec. Il a remballé tout son farda et a enfilé son éternel équipement de Team Galaxie en disant à l'équipage que si ça ne leur allait pas d'avoir un ancien du syndicat, c'était tant pis pour eux. Les employés n'ont fait aucuns commentaires, mais Hélio leur a précisé que le service avait tout intérêt à être incapable s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver avec un monstre de 650 kilos sur le pont.

Comme personne ne voulait contrarier Giratina (qui se serait plutôt occupé de ma personne s'il ressortait), on a eut le droit à 95 % de réduction sur la croisière, malgré les protestations de l'ancien leader de la Team Galaxie. Puis, il a tellement insisté que j'ai dû être la seule qui a du régler son billet intégralement. Personne n'a voulu m'aider en cotisant, sauf Mewtwo qui n'avait pas de poches malheureusement et donc, pas de billets. J'ai finie fauchée et j'ai eu hâte d'avoir l'opportunité de pouvoir photographier un nouveau légendaire afin d'être à nouveau payée.

On est descendu du bateau et j'ai passé les heures suivantes entre Mewtwo et Sulfura. Le second devait dire à Giratina que sans dresseur, il m'aurait sûrement laissée me débrouiller. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il disait, mais les « T'as qu'à essayer pour voir ! » répétitifs de Mewtwo me donnaient une idée générale de la situation.

Sauf que personne ne voulait encore moins contrer Mewtwo, parce qu'il était le plus puissant des trois sur le terrain. Y a dû avoir un débat des types, car le pokémon génétique disait que le type Psy était l'un des mieux joués dans le méta game, et que Ghost Arceus restait encore très bon dans les combats sur 3DS.

On a finalement dégoté un guide touristique qui a fait toute la présentation en tremblant. J'ai signé que j'aurais bien fait rentrer Giratina dans sa pokéball, mais qu'il ne voulait pas. Hélio m'a pris la Soin Ball des mains et a pressé le bouton. La giga-bête est rentrée dedans et Mr Auguste a pu faire rentrer Mewtwo et Sulfura dans leur Master Ball respective. Notre guide nous a faussé compagnie dès que possible, mais on avait quand même réussi à atteindre la Tour Carillon.

Bien sûr, arrivés en bas, Suicune n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer.

* * *

Le pokémon a rugit, et Hareta a essayé un 'Yé soui una tourista !' qui n'a pas vraiment marché. Le légendaire nous a envoyé un souffle glacé et on s'est tous poussés pour éviter l'attaque. J'ai été la seule à me faire toucher, et croyez-moi, le froid, c'est... Froid ! J'étais à côté de Mr Auguste qui se tenait le bras, plié par la douleur. J'ai saisis la pokéball de Mewtwo, l'ai envoyé et Sulfura a pris une douche bien glacée qui a éteint ses flammes et l'a mis K.O. Le champion m'a fait une drôle de tête qui en disait long sur son évaluation de mes compétences en combat, et j'ai sorti l'insolourdo.

J'ai eu l'impression que Suicune se moquait et ma petite chose a utilisé Damoclès. Bien sûr, Suicune était trop rapide, mais bon... Damoclès a manqué d'enterrer Hélio, et Giratina en est sorti que pour se jeter sur moi. Il a vraiment besoin d'une thérapie, celui-là. Insolourdo a utilisé Effort, le renégat a eu une tête à la « pas encore ! » et mon pokémon a manqué de le mettre K.O lui aussi. Suicune a ouvert des yeux ronds, impressionné.

Puis il a envoyé une attaque Onde Boréale, Giratina s'est dématérialisé et j'ai trinqué. La giga-bête s'est foutue derrière moi et m'a poussée en avant avec l'insolourdo qui a utilisé Effort une nouvelle fois. Suicune a laissé tomber la partie et j'ai pensé à le prendre en photo qu'une fois qu'il fut parti. J'ai jeté un regard blasé à Giratina et ai fait réintégrer la pokéball à mon pokémon, avant de me diriger vers les marches.

Hélio et Mr Auguste ont suivis et Newton s'est attardé pour prendre quelques photos. J'ai aperçu Cathy qui parlait au renégat du coin de l'œil, puis toute la petite troupe m'a emboîtée le pas. Il y avait beaucoup de marches et seul Hélio n'était pas en sueurs. Quand Hareta lui a fait la remarque, l'homme lui répliqua qu'il n'aimait pas laisser transparaître ses émotions, et que cela valait également pour la transpiration.

Faudrait qu'il me file son tuyau... Ça serait pas bête du tout de se retenir de transpirer.

On s'est servis des jumelles pour admirer la vue, puis Mr Auguste n'a pas tardé à demander si on arrivait à voir Entei. On a cherché toute la journée pour rien, et au final, le cousin nous a suggéré d'utiliser Mew (qui nous tournait toujours autour de temps à autres) pour le téléporter. On s'est sentis bêtes et Mr Auguste a demandé discrètement le service au pokémon.

On a plus sentit que vus Entei apparaître, puis seuls les murmures du champion nous laissaient deviner que le pokémon n'était pas parti. Enfin, on a entendu Mr Auguste hurler, mais Mewtwo ne nous a pas laissés s'approcher. Puis, le pokémon génétique a regardé le ciel et a décollé. On a enfin aperçus Entei qui filait dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Le départ de Mewtwo suite au fait qu'il ne soit plus lié à Mr Auguste a engendré quelques problèmes. Déjà, Sulfura était beaucoup moins coopératif vis-à-vis de son dresseur et Giratina avait plus ou moins le champ libre. C'était ridicule de le constater, mais ce fut l'insolourdo qui empêcha les trois tentatives de meurtre suivantes. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on mette les choses au clair, mais pas facile avec des pokémons qui ne faisaient pas du tout trembler le renégat.

Mr Auguste semblait revivre, et il a eu quelques ennuis avec le dragon qui a plus cherché à savoir pourquoi il ressortait pas Mewtwo pour le faire reculer, que de vraiment vouloir lui faire du rentre dedans. Hareta ne s'approchait toujours pas de Giratina, ni d'un quelconque pokémon en fait… Donc seuls Cathy et Hélio étaient en mesure de calmer la giga-bête, et encore, pas toujours. Au final, j'ai décidé de le laisser me charger pour que le renégat s'étonne et se stoppe de lui-même. Oubliez, c'est comme un bélier, ça sait pas s'arrêter, et ça s'arrêtera pas.

Heureusement, insolourdo était prêt à lancer Tunnel même s'il n'a pas été assez rapide dans l'ensemble, donc j'ai juste eu très mal au dos pendant les jours qui suivirent. Mon petit tylton alternait les Abris et les Vitesse Extrême quand Giratina me coursait, et bref, c'était lourd. A la fin, le petit pokémon a lancé Blizzard, qui a eut pour seul effet de rendre le renégat encore plus furieux. Cathy a sortit Prinplouf qui a lancé Laser Glace sur Giratina. Mon tylton l'a imité et le type Spectre s'est retrouvé frigorifié pendant plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles la brune a été le traiter de tous les noms.

Ça a dû le blesser dans son amour-propre, parce qu'il a arrêté de vouloir me tuer pour, à la place, me jeter des regards qui en disaient longs.

 _Hé ! C'est pas de ma faute, si tu contrôle pas tes envies hormonales_ , ai-je pensé bien fort.

Giratina a dû capter l'idée générale, parce qu'il s'est détourné après un regard en coin à Cathy. On a bien tentés de retrouver Suicune, mais le pokémon n'était pas coopératif pour deux sous. Entei n'est pas réapparu (Mew n'a pas réussi à le retrouver) et restait plus que Raikou. Ça tombait bien, quand j'ai été réserver (avec Hareta) une chambre à Carmin-Sur-Mer, j'ai accidentellement marché sur le pied d'Arthur.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour lui demander son identité, mais l'homme a rapidement plaqué une main sur mes lèvres, avec un « shhhh ! ». Il m'a rapidement murmuré qu'Arceus avait ressuscité Max après l'avoir tué sans le vouloir et que la Team Magma le cherchait.

\- On s'en fout ! A dit le cousin. On veut juste prendre une photo de Raikou !

\- Ah ? (Arthur a eut l'air soulagé). Si ce n'est que ça…

Il a fait jaillir son pokémon qui s'est laissé prendre en photo. Ensuite, il a lâché 'oups !' (Arthur, pas le pokémon), car Max hurlait « REPÉRÉ! » à l'autre bout de l'hôtel. Puis Arthur n'a pas eut d'autre choix que de nous prendre en otage, Hareta et moi.

\- Ça y est, ça recommence, ai-je signé en voyant le sharpedo qui a été bouffer le bureau du réceptionniste quand Arthur lui disait de surveiller les locaux.

\- NON ! Crétin ! Les locaux ! Pas le bureau !

Le requin a fait le beau.

\- Max ! Je te hais, toi et ton camérupt ! Sharpedo ! Amène-toi !

Comme la Team Magma avait bloqué toutes les issues de secours, on passa par la cuisine. Bien sûr, Arthur n'a pas vu la marmite de miel (pour faire une sorte de cookies, je crois) et il se l'ai renversé sur la tête et sur nous par extension. Max a été bloqué dans ses plans pendant la nuit suivante, parce que Giratina (qui ne m'a pas tuée pour une fois) nous a tous les trois coincés entre ses pattes avant et a passé le restant de la nuit à nous lécher et a renifler la bonne odeur. Hareta a hurlé comme un possédé et Giratina a dû l'assommer pour finir de le nettoyer. Puis il s'est mis à ronfler avec nous entre les pattes, pendant qu'Arthur me disait :

\- Il va pas s'endormir comme ça, quand même ?!

Maintenant, je sais que même après une bonne douche, on peut encore puer le miel dans le monde de Pokémon...

\- Bah... Si..., ai-je marmonné. Bonne nuit !

* * *

Heureusement, Hélio avait préparé le terrain au réveil. Donc, Giratina fut bien occupé à se battre pour retrouver les gâteaux au miel que l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie avait disséminés un peu partout. J'ai été acheté quelques pastilles au cas où, alors qu'Arthur devait se débrouiller avec Max. Les deux ont lâchés leurs pokémons qui ont commencé à s'envoyer des attaques à long portée. Ensuite, le renégat est passé au milieu, tout le monde a attendu qu'il finisse de creuser pour dénicher son dernier biscuit, et le combat a repris une fois qu'il s'est bougé.

Le légendaire m'a collée au train et j'en ai déduis qu'il avait un odorat trèèèèèèèèès développé. Je lui ai balancé les pastilles, il les a bien mâchées, puis il a tenté de me tuer...

\- Inso ! A jaillit mon pokémon.

Effort et Damoclès... Où est la Soin Ball pendant que Giratina est dans le coma de la défaite ? J'ai fini par la dégoter et la pointer vers le pokémon pendant qu'il se reprenait et…. OUBLIEZ ! C'ETAIT UNE PUTAIN DE MAUVAISE IDEE !

Insolourdo a dé-servi ses attaques et… Plus de PP, merde ! Giratina m'a attrapée par le col.

\- PUTAIN ! Mais lâches-moi ! Ai-je explosé alors qu'il me soulevait bien haut. C'est de ta faute tout ça ! T'avais qu'à pas balancer à tout le monde ce que tu pensais de moi ! T'avais qu'à garder tes sentiments pour toi ! Merde ! J'ai rien demandé, moi ! Lâche-moi, je te dis !

Il a ouvert sa gueule, et j'ai été contente qu'Hélio en dessous face office d'amortisseur. Il s'est écarté pas assez rapidement, mais heureusement pour lui, son Dimoret qu'il avait fait sortir très vite m'a empêchée d'aller briser les cervicales de l'homme. Giratina a commencé à gronder, et je me suis dégagée de l'homme et du pokémon de type Glace pour lui hurler de me lâcher les baskets en lui disant qu'il était lourd.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de sentiment ? A demandé Hélio.

\- C'est rien du tout ! Ai-je répondu sèchement, alors que la giga-bête lâchait en même temps un « GIRA ! » qui voulait certainement exprimer le même ressentiment.

\- Bon, bon, j'insiste pas..., a continué le leader. Je suis pour la paix des ménages, après tout !

On a mis quelques secondes à percuter, le légendaire et moi. Puis, j'ai dégainé le tylton et lui ai demandé Laser Glace en pointant Hélio du doigt, et Giratina a utilisé Aurasphère sur l'homme.

* * *

\- Vous allez quand même pas vous maintenir très loin l'un de l'autre indéfiniment ? A noté Hareta en s'adressant à Giratina et moi-même (il se tenait entre nous deux). C'est complètement ridicule.

\- Si j'étais toi, je la fermerais parce que t'es plutôt mal placé pour dire ça ! Ai-je rétorqué.

\- Ok, ok..., a grommelé le cousin. N'empêche...

\- Ecoute Hareta, Hélio et lui sont déjà sur la liste noire. Tu veux aussi t'y retrouver?

\- Là voilà qui reparle, a dit Newton en passant.

\- Je vous ai pas sonné, vous ! Ai-je râlé.

Puis je suis partie bouder en ignorant le scientifique qui n'a pas été chercher plus loin. Hélio m'a jeté un regard dépité quand je l'ai doublé en marche rapide. Il s'était excusé comme pas possible face au renégat, mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Au moins, maintenant la giga-bête se contentait de me faire le nez et elle me tolérait de loin.

\- Puis je peux toucher n'importe quel pokémon ! A hurlé le cousin au loin.

\- Alors vas-y ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne !

Hareta a remonté ses manches, s'est approché de Giratina qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'y croire non plus, puis l'abruti de cousin a tendu sa main, s'est mis à trembler, et a reculé en criant comme la giga-bête tendait sa tête vers lui.

\- Belle démonstration ! Ai-je ironisé avant de donner quelques baies à mes propres pokémons. Magistrale !

\- Désolé, disait Hareta à Giratina. Tu me fais toujours trop peur. Mais je vais finir par y arriver.

La bébête s'est tournée avec un grognement pour ne plus le voir, déçue. Le cousin s'est détourné pour me demander :

\- Ça avance tes photos ? Fais voir ?

Je lui ai tendu l'appareil en l'informant que ça n'était pas vraiment le pied pour trouver des légendaires. Hareta s'est penché et a murmuré à mon oreille :

\- C'était comment le conseil des légendaires ?

\- Rempli de légendaires... Comme un conseil de classe, mais avec des pokémons, ai-je répondu distraitement.

\- Ouais, c'est logique... Et Mew pourrait pas t'aider ?

\- Je pense que le prof voudrait que je les prennent en photo dans leur environnement naturel.

Hareta a fait défiler les photos, avant de me dire :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

J'ai vu une photo qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet de recherches. J'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant les vieux schémas anciens.

\- J'ai comme dans l'idée qu'Hélio s'est servi..., ai-je marmonné sombrement. Tu peux demander à Luxray de balancer le jus ?

Hareta s'est exécuté en sortant son pokémon. J'ai connecté l'ordi à la boite personnelle du prof qui me disait que c'était bien de s'intéresser à la mythologie, mais si je pouvais éviter de lui envoyer n'importe quoi...

Le cousin a photographié le soleil couchant.

\- Arrête ! Me suis-je écriée. Ça envoie directement les photos au professeur Che –

L'abruti a visé... Ma poitrine sans le faire exprès avec le « clic » si caractéristique de la machine. J'ai hurlé des inepsies et ai vraiment fait la gueule au cousin en lui arrachant l'appareil photo. Quelques instants plus tard, je recevais un mail comme quoi que j'étais virée.

Dommage, car deux secondes plus tard, Arceus apparaissait en personne.

* * *

Hareta et moi avons levé les yeux et avons manqué d'avoir un torticolis. Le Dieu des dieux m'a expliqué qu'il était désolé pour ce qui s'était passé et qu'il avait puni Giovanni en lui faisant passer trois jours en tant que Magicarpe. Giratina s'est collé à moi en mode 'copain-et-puis-c'est-tout' mais je l'ai repoussé en lui disant de ne même pas réessayer.

Arceus a soupiré, puis Hélio s'est ramené l'air de ne pas y croire et a commencé à reluquer le Dieu des dieux sous toutes ses coutures.

\- Ecoute, a menacé lentement le bipède blanc. Continues comme ça, et tu vas pas comprendre ta douleur, toi qui a tenté de t'en prendre à Palkia et Dialga et qui, sous la suggestion de Giratina, a voulu fusionner les mondes.

\- Alors, de un, je suis désolé pour l'univers, je le referai plus, et de deux, Giratina n'y ai pour rien, c'est MOI qui ai eut cette idée, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Mais je vois que mon enfant légendaire s'est raisonné sur ce point.

\- MAIS C'EST MOI QUI –

Ça m'a exaspérée et j'ai beuglé :

\- NAN MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER, NOM DE DIEU !

\- BLASPHEME ! A tonné Arceus, avant de charger un Ultra Laser.

Je me suis poussée et Giratina s'est pris la purée dans la gueule. Le renégat a renchérit et j'ai plus retrouvé le numéro du livreur de pop corn. Dommage...

Ils se sont bien amochés, puis Arceus, dégoûté, est remonté dans le Palais Céleste sans nous avoir précisé le but de sa visite. Hélio a commencé à râler auprès de Giratina comme quoi que c'était injuste qu'on refusât de reconnaître son talent, et je leur ai dit d'aller au diable.

\- GIRA ! (Blasphème!).

J'ai sortis un cake au miel qui a stoppé net la giga-bête. Giratina a tellement bien voulu l'engloutir qu'il m'a avalée avec.


	43. Giratina VS Tylton

**Bonjour à tous, voici la suite! Merci aux quelques 10 personnes qui sont passées par-là. A la prochaine. (Et non, personne ne surveille vraiment Hélio, pour répondre à JustMegaMothim).  
**

* * *

Alors, déjà je suis passée dans un truc mou, étroit et couvert de bave, donc bien dégueulasse, j'ai pas réussi à chopper la chose rose qui pendouillait, et… Bon, j'y voyais pas grand-chose ensuite, puisque Giratina a refermé sa gueule, mais j'avais l'odeur.

J'ai tapé dans l'estomac du pokémon qui a grondé et a eut une remontée acide. J'ai glapis en sentant la douleur, et ai utilisé la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit : le tylton. Mon petit pokémon est sorti et j'ai pu voir les boyaux le temps que le flash rouge de sa capsule s'estompe et je lui ai demandé d'utiliser Lance-Flamme. Il avait l'air de douter, mais s'est exécuté et j'ai pu revisiter l'œsophage de Giratina en sens inverse.

Le pokémon légendaire nous a dégueulés et je me suis ramassée contre un arbre.

\- Aie, aie, aie..., ai-je marmonné en virant le suc gastrique via de grandes secousses.

Hareta s'est poussé pour éviter le jet que j'envoyais sans le vouloir en agitant sèchement mon bras droit, puis je me suis retournée pour voir le pokémon qui avait de la fumée lui sortant des narines.

\- Oh non ! Me suis-je écriée en voyant le tylton dans un piteux état vers les pattes de la giga-bête.

J'ai courus vers l'oiseau, l'ai soulevé et suis entrée dans la tente pour attraper une bouteille d'eau. Je l'ai versée délicatement sur les plumes blanches (recouvertes d'une substance verdâtre) et l'ai essuyé avec de l'essuie-tout. Ensuite, tonton m'a descendue au Centre Pokémon de Rivamar en urgence.

* * *

\- Votre pokémon va s'en remettre, m'a dit l'infirmière en faisant une drôle de tête face à la tronche que je tirais.

Faut dire que c'est pas dans les habitudes du personnel se se retrouver face à des clients recouverts du suc gastrique de Giratina...

\- Vous êtes ? M'a-t-elle dit.

\- Mitsumi..., ai-je répondu en virant une partie du liquide visqueux et acide qui dégoulinait de mes cheveux.

\- Je vois pas...

\- Celle qui est toujours fourrée avec Giratina...

\- Ah...

Je l'ai vue pâlir sous ses couettes roses. Elle m'a demandé :

\- Rassurez-moi, votre légendaire n'a rien ? Il n'a pas besoin de soins ? Parce que ça ne m'arrangerait pas de devoir quitter le centre pour...

\- Oh, que non ! Ai-je rétorqué. Il se porte que trop bien, même ! Z'avez pas de chance !

Joëlle a fait la moue avant de me demander des détails sur ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Elle m'a donné du produit synthétique inspiré d'attaques de pokémons pour que je puisse me débarrasser complètement de ce que j'avais sur la tête (et sûrement dans des endroits normalement inaccessibles). J'ai utilisé une douche et le produit a fait ressortir mes cheveux... D'une couleur bleue électrique. Génial... Merveilleux... Fantastique...

J'ai pu récupérer mon pokémon et tonton qui m'attendait dans la boutique d'à côté n'a fait aucun commentaire sur mon nouveau look.

\- Alors ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Alors il peut plus voler..., ai-je soupiré en montrant la pokéball de l'oiseau. Seulement marcher...

\- Je suis désolé..., a voulu me rassurer mon oncle.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, ai-je répondu. On ferait mieux de rentrer.

On n'a pas prononcé un mot avant d'arriver à la tente. Giratina fumait toujours dehors. Hélio m'a fait une drôle de tête et je lui ai répliqué que ma nouvelle couleur de cheveux n'avait rien à voir au fait que je sois une fan de lui. Puis j'ai fait un rapide résumé à toute la troupe et l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie m'a demandé si je pouvais lui prêter Tylton.

\- Pourquoi pas, tant que vous ne lui faites pas de mal, ai-je marmonné.

L'oiseau m'a lancé un regard triste pendant qu'il changeait de mains.

\- Je vais faire un tour, ai-je annoncé.

Je suis sortie de la tente et ai à peine fait deux mètres que Cathy me rejoignait au pas de course.

\- Je peux venir ? A-t-elle demandé.

Pas que je voulais qu'elle vienne, mais… J'ai pas voulu la contrarier.

\- Si tu veux...

On a marché en silence jusqu'au sommet de la colline d'où on pouvait voir Rivamar. Puis je me suis assise dans le seul coin boueux, et Cathy m'a imitée en s'installant sur un petit caillou sec. Bah, la boue pouvait pas être pire que le suc gastrique...

\- La ville est magnifique la nuit, a-t-elle soupiré d'un air triste.

\- T'as combien de pokémons ? Ai-je répondu pour engager une conversation.

\- Un seul. Prinplouf.

Cathy l'a fait jaillir de sa pokéball comme un diable hors de sa boite. J'ai reluqué le pingouin bleu d'un air distrait, avant de me replonger dans la contemplation de la ville. La brune l'a fait rentrer, et sous sa demande, j'ai fait sortir l'insolourdo. Elle a sourit devant le pokémon et m'a demandé pourquoi il était dans une Master Ball.

\- Vas pas croire que j'ai eu du mal à l'attraper, ai-je dis sur la défensive. J'ai voulus attraper Dialga avec, mais il a évité mon tir. La ball lui est juste tombée dessus.

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chance..., a rigolé la brune.

\- Comment t'as deviné ? Ai-je marmonné d'un air ironique. C'est à croire que ça ne se voit pas assez...

\- Pourtant t'as de la chance d'avoir fait ami-ami avec Giratina !

Ah, le « copain-et-puis-c'est-tout » d'Arceus ? Oubliez !

J'ai haussé les épaules. Cathy m'a quand même fait remarquer que c'était un légendaire et qu'en cas de problèmes, l'avoir dans son équipe aidait vraiment, même quand il était tout petit.

\- Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses attaques ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Possible, mais il m'a motivée à me surpasser. Je suis contente de l'avoir revu.

\- Et tu voudrais pas qu'il vienne avec toi ?

Cathy a eut l'air surprise.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il... A cogné Hareta et depuis, le cousin refuse d'approcher un autre pokémon que celui de son équipe. Tant qu'il ne s'en remettra pas, pas question de refaire confiance à Giratina... Point !

\- Je vois... T'étais comme moi quand la Team Rocket a volée Prinplouf. Mais… Chaque descision ne peut être définitive, tu sais...

J'ai haussé les épaules.

\- Puis, y a autre chose, ai-je continué. Giratina m'a fait comprendre certains trucs, et… Crois-moi, t'as plus trop envie de lui faire confiance après.

La brune m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas obligée de continuer à lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé. J'ai sentis la terre trembler et me suis levée en mettant de la terre de partout.

\- Je te laisse ! Ai-je précipitamment dit.

Puis j'ai récupéré l'insolourdo et ai filé avant que Giratina arrive.

* * *

Quand J'ai soulevé le voile de la tente, j'ai vu mon tylton avec un drôle d'accoutrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? Ai-je commencé.

Hélio est revenu avec une bande de cuir et un tournevis.

\- Pardon ! M'a-t-il dit en me forçant à me décaler.

Je l'ai regardé appliquer la bande sur le buste de l'oiseau, avant de mesurer la distance entre les deux ailes et de faire une marque au crayon. Puis, l'homme a sectionné la partie en trop, et a commencé à fixer la bande sur ce que j'identifiais comme des ailes de cuir.

\- Que faites-vous ? Ai-je finalement demandé.

\- Comme il ne peut plus voler, je lui donne un coup de main, répliqua l'homme.

J'ai doucement attrapé l'aile la plus proche et mon pokémon m'a laissé la déplier lentement. Hélio avait fait un assemblage de lanières de cuir qui imitaient les longues plumes des ailes des oiseaux. De fines broches en aluminium permettaient au pokémon de rabattre ses ailes comme le ferait un airmure et les sangles de cuir qui passaient devant et s'attachaient aux pattes lui permettaient au moins de planer.

\- Wouah ! Comment vous avez fait ? Me suis-je écriée.

\- J'ai juste observé son anatomie... Il faut que je m'occupe de sa queue.

Hélio a bricolé pendant les heures qui ont suivies. A la fin, imaginez un tylton avec des ailes d'airmures en cuir.

\- Je doute que ça soit très solide, mais ça devrait lui suffire. Je pouvais pas mettre un matériau trop lourd pour son confort, et les sangles de cuirs peuvent quand même le blesser.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Hélio a levé la tête.

\- Parce que j'ai toujours aimé bricoler. Voilà...

Mon pokémon m'a sauté dans les bras. Il était un peu plus lourd qu'avant, mais l'équipement n'avait pas trop l'air de le gêner. Newton est arrivé là dessus et a reluqué l'oiseau, avant de décréter que c'était du très bon travail. Hélio n'a rien dit, mais je l'ai quand même vu prendre le compliment en considération.

J'ai constaté que l'équipement rentrait aussi dans sa pokéball, donc ça serait un problème en moins. Le tylton a ensuite tenté de voler, mais je lui ai plutôt conseillé de se reposer et d'essayer ça le lendemain. Le pokémon a abaissé sa tête d'un air déçu, mais je lui ai dit qu'il aurait moins de risques de se faire mal s'il était reposé. J'ai attrapé un matelas auto-gonflant (qui n'a pas voulu se gonfler) et l'ai étendu sur le sol. Puis, j'ai saisis le duvet, me suis glissée dedans, et la fermeture du fond a cédée (et non, c'était pas à cause de l'odeur!) et j'ai finis avec un rhume des pieds le jour d'après.

* * *

\- T'es sûre qu'il va voler ? A demandé Hareta, sceptique.

\- Mais oui ! Faut avoir confiance en Hélio !

\- Tu dis ça d'un gars qui a voulu fusionner deux mondes...

\- Sur ce coup là ! Ai-je ajouté. Ça te va comme ça ?!

On marchait vers le haut de la colline qui menait à Rivamar. Après s'être assurés que Giratina était très loin si ça tournait mal (et pour éviter la même mort que le goélise), j'avais placé le tylton qui portait son équipement sur mon bras et on allait essayer de le faire planer sur une courte distance.

\- Tu le réceptionnes, hein ? Ai-je voulu qu'Hareta confirme.

\- Oui, t'inquiètes. J'ai pas trop peur de tes pokémons.

\- C'est pas une question de « trop peur ». Si tu te sens pas de le rattraper, je préfère qu'on demande à tonton.

\- Ton oncle est épuisé, et Newton et Hélio sont partis acheter je sais pas quoi pour la tente. Quant à Cathy et Armand, ils s'occupent de Giratina pour qu'il vienne pas nous gêner.

J'ai fait la moue. Le cousin s'est placé un peu plus loin et m'a dit d'y aller. Le tylton avait l'air chaud bouillant, je l'étais beaucoup moins, mais l'oiseau s'est appuyé sur mon bras pour détendre ses pattes et décoller. Il a réussi à faire un ou deux battements d'ailes, mais j'ai vite vu que le cuir n'étant pas assez tendu au bout, il n'y arriverait pas. Il a fini en planant jusqu'à Hareta qui tendait le bras.

Le pokémon s'est posé dessus, a rétabli son équilibre, puis le cousin a paniqué et a violemment secoué son bras, envoyant le tylton au tapis. L'abruti de service a tellement été choqué qu'il en a débaroulé en bas de la colline. Giratina l'a réceptionné en bas, et j'ai vu le cousin qui était en voie de battre le record mondial de sprint.

J'ai regardé le pokémon. Il était dépité.

\- C'est pas grave, tu sais. On va demander à Hélio s'il peut modifier tes plumes. Elles se replient bien, mais ne sont pas assez tendues pour te permettre de battre des ailes. T'as déjà pu planer, c'est bien.

Le tylton avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il a réussi à prendre assez d'élan pour atterrir sur mon bras. Ensuite, je suis descendue, n'ai pas vu le bout de souche qui dépassait de la pente et Giratina m'a également arrêtée en bas. Mon pokémon l'a ignoré et s'est assuré que je ne me sois pas fait mal. J'ai vaguement marmonné un merci, pendant que Cathy et son oncle arrivaient en courant.

\- Salut Mitami (petite grimace de ma part). Ah, tu as trouvé Giratina. Désolée..., s'est excusée la brune. Il va vite quand il veut.

Pour être exacte, c'est lui qui m'a trouvée, mais passons. Le tylton a attendu que je me redresse, puis a paillé quelque chose qui a fait violemment gronder le renégat. J'ai calmé le jeu en faisant rentrer l'oiseau dans sa capsule, mais j'ai vu Armand froncer les sourcils. Il m'a demandé depuis combien de temps j'avais ce pokémon et je lui ai répondu que ça datait du temps où j'avais commencé à faire le nez au renégat. Bref, Armand m'a demandé si il pouvait le voir, et j'ai répondu :

\- Pourquoi pas. De toute façon, faut que je demande à Hélio s'il peut modifier ses petits bricolages. Je vous le confie !

Puis j'ai lancé la capsule à Armand qui l'a attrapée en plein vol.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée et me suis brûlée avec le café bouillant. Newton avait laissé un mot comme quoi qu'il rentrait chez lui pendant quelques temps, Mr Auguste nous avait dit qu'il devait retourner protéger le coin dont il était en charge suite à sa nomination de champion, et Armand avait d'autres dresseurs à entraîner sur l'île de fer. Restaient donc Hélio (que j'ai surnommé le SDF depuis le temps qu'il est avec nous), Cathy la karatékate (j'ai appris récemment que le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens l'avait surnommée « blondinator », allez savoir pourquoi), Hareta (l'abruti de service que j'aimais trop pour le traiter autrement), tonton (parti chercher du boulot) et _el-giga-bête_ qui... qui... Bah, oubliez !

L'homme avait fait du boulot assez impressionnant, et le tylton aurait aimé voir s'il pouvait voler si le renégat n'était pas dans les coins. Il a prit son mal en patience et a fait un concours de qui trouverait le plus de baies avec l'insolourdo. J'ai saisis un sac et ai suivi. Mes pokémons se sont amusés à le remplir, Giratina est arrivé par derrière, l'a vidé et a tout mangé. Ensuite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher mes pokémons de lui sauter à la gorge, lui de _me_ sauter à la gorge (comme si c'était de ma faute, mais j'ai l'habitude...) et si insolourdo a lâché l'affaire, le tylton non.

Honnêtement, je savais pas ce qui se passait entre eux. Était-ce parce que Giratina l'avait avalé ? Dans ce cas, c'était moi la fautive puisque j'avais demandé à mon pokémon d'utiliser Lance-Flammes. Mais bizarrement, le type Vol ne le prenait pas sur ce ton, sinon c'est à moi qu'il n'aurait plus parlé.

\- Arrête, je t'en prie ! Ai-je supplié en attrapant le tylton par sa queue.

Giratina a rugit et a balancé une Aurasphère alors que mon pokémon me houspillait pour que je le lâche (tu sens le côté retors, tu le sens!). On est partis valdinguer un peu plus loin, puis Hélio (qui lui aussi c'était mis en tête de ramasser des baies, parce que... euh... On va dire que les gens de la Team Galaxie aiment la compétition) arriva là-dessus et hurla à Giratina qu'il avait passé la nuit à paufiner l'équipement de mon pokémon.

La giga-bête a eut l'air désolée, a lancé un regard meurtrier vers le tylton, puis a bronché quand Hélio a vérifié que rien ne s'était cassé sous le choc.

\- Allez viens, je vais te donner des graines ! A dit l'homme en repartant avec mon pokémon sous le bras.

\- Y a donc aucun gentleman pour m'aider à me relever ? Ai-je pesté.

Le renégat s'est avancé.

\- Pas toi ! Tu comptes pas ! Et de toute façon, t'es pas un gentleman !

Le pokémon qui avait tendu son aile pour que je la saisisse et me relève, m'a fauchée avec. J'ai été rouler un peu plus loin. Puis il s'est barré.

J'ai été rejoindre Hélio avec des bleus et des bosses. Il râlait contre Giratina qui avait manqué de tordre les parties métalliques qu'il avait ajouté. Le tylton l'écoutait d'un air désolé et se laissait faire.

\- Ça serait possible d'utiliser un matériau qui renverrait les attaques directes ? Ai-je demandé.

Hélio a écarquillé les yeux.

\- Ça serait de la triche lors de combats, mais je doute que tu veuilles faire des matches avec ce pokémon.

\- Non, effectivement.

\- Tylt !

\- Le prends pas comme ça, stp ! Je veux juste pas que tu te fasses mal. Pas avant qu'on ait trouvé une solution pour que tu puisses revoler ! Ai-je ajouté précipitamment en voyant son regard.

L'oiseau s'est calmé.

\- Bon, a dit Hélio. Je vais t'enlever tout ça et le modifier. En attendant, évitez de vous faire mal vous deux.

On a hoché la tête pour approuver. Puis j'ai saisis des baies et ai nourri l'insolourdo et le tylton. Tonton est revenu en nous annonçant que les seuls jobs étaient proposés par la Team Rocket et la Team Magma. Hélio a bougonné comme quoi que la Team Galaxie avait besoin de muscles, puis Cathy a rétorqué qu'il fallait surtout des cerveaux, mais le type aux cheveux bleus l'a rembarrée comme quoi qu'il n'y était pour rien si Pluton s'en prenait à Arceus juste pour changer la couleur du ciel.

\- Il a vraiment voulu faire ça ? A demandé la karatékate.

\- C'était juste un exemple, a répliqué Hélio.

\- Parce que Arceus rétrécie parfois des légendaires..., a noté la brune.

\- Vas-y, raconte ! Ai-je demandé.

\- GIRAAAAA ! A rugit le pokémon.

Pourquoi je précise d'ailleurs ? Y a bien que Giratina pour dire 'gira !'. Et non, Mew et Métamorph ne comptent pas, pas plus que Queuliotor ou Arceus !

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire 'non' ?! Ai-je ironisé.

Giratina a soufflé si fort que mes cheveux se sont dressés sur la tête.

\- Tu devais être mignon quand t'étais petit, ai-je marmonné.

\- Tu sais Mitami [nouvelle grimace, bordel!], si tu veux une idée, va t'acheter une peluche Giratina..., a dit Cathy avant de lâcher un rire.

Le renégat a râlé, mais la brune nous a expliqué la fois où il l'avait accompagnée au collège et qu'il avait dû se faire passer pour une peluche pendant que Newton faisait son cours.

\- T'as eu Newton comme prof ? A demandé Hareta qui venait d'arriver. Il est comment ?

\- Sévère, mais juste au niveau de la notation, a répondu Cathy. Et il dessine bien quand il veut.

Giratina a tourné sa tête pour plus nous voir.

\- Oh, ne fais pas la tête, lui a dit Cathy. T'étais aussi mignon que Mew !

Tiens, en parlant de Mew. Il était passé où, lui ?

Hélio a choisit ce moment pour ressortir avec l'équipement du tylton. Il a regardé à droite et à gauche, et voyant que tout le monde était tendu, il a dit :

\- Y a quelqu'un qui est mort ?

\- Non, mais ça va pas tarder si on continue de parler du temps où Giratina était tout petit, a averti tonton qui voyait le pokémon devenir de plus en plus menaçant au niveau du regard.

\- Alors changeons de sujet. On va voir si ton pokémon supporte l'amélioration que j'ai faite.

L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie fixa le tout, et tout le monde parut intéressé par ce qu'il faisait. j'ai vu le type Vol faire quelques mouvements, avant de décoller.

\- Pijako ! Attaque Babil en douceur ! Demanda Hareta en libérant son pokémon.

\- Esquive ! Ai-je dit un peu tard, parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le cousin donne un ordre d'attaque.

Raté. Le tylton n'est pas arrivé à éviter l'onde, est tombé comme une pierre sur Giratina qui a ouvert sa gueule, l'a englouti et s'est léché les babines. J'ai hurlé, foncé sur le renégat, lui ai ouvert la gueule de force et ai farfouillé dans ce truc visqueux. Comme mon pokémon était trop loin, j'ai dit à la giga-bête qu'elle avait pas intérêt à m'avaler pour sa survie et me suis à nouveau glissé dans sa gueule pour récupérer mon pokémon par la queue.

Quand je suis ressortie, j'ai vu que le peu de tolérance qui restait au tylton vis-à-vis du renégat était rompue. Giratina a dégueulé plus loin, mais l'odeur a quand même manqué de nous tuer.


	44. VS ? Euh? On sait pas!

**Bonjour tout le monde, merci pour la review, et désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Au programme, des révisions, le CAPES... du miel, et un pokémon inconnu que vous pourrez essayer de deviner avant la publication du prochain chapitre, même si je donne pas beaucoup de détails.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Comme les deux pokémons n'arrêtaient pas de se prendre la tête pour rien, et croyez-moi, insolourdo a fait plus d'une fois le médiateur entre Giratina et le tylton, j'ai dû trouver des solutions pour éviter qu'ils s'entre-tuent. Hélio n'a plus touché à l'équipement depuis que la giga-bête lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper des affaires qui le concernaient pas.

Hareta n'avait pas fait de nouvelle tentative pour se rapprocher des pokémons, et tonton se vit contraint de s'occuper du tylton via les SMS d'Hélio qui lui recommandait d'améliorer les ailes. Pour finir, Giratina, qui était jaloux comme pas deux, a voulu qu'on redevienne potes et il a finit par tellement m'énerver que je lui ai flanqué un coup de pied. Je me suis fait mal, et il l'a pris d'un mauvais œil. Puis mon tylton est arrivé, Laser Glace, et OUAH ! Attendez au moins que je me pousse !

\- Vous me saoulez, vous deux ! Ai-je pesté. Foutez-moi la paix, je vais faire un tour !

Puis je les ai plantés et suis sortie me changer les idées. Giratina m'a rejoint après avoir flanqué le type Vol au tapis, et je lui ai dit que s'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent, mieux valait qu'il n'en fasse pas trop, et que j'étais désolée pour le coup de pied parce que ça avait décollé ma semelle.

Je suis passée dans Rivamar, ai oublié que le truc me suivait toujours et j'ai passé les heures suivantes à expliquer à la police que je n'avais aucunes revendications particulières, vu que je n'étais pas une terroriste, mais seulement une fille blasée qui avait un putain de légendaire qui jouait aux pots de colles dans ses heures perdues. Ils ont dégainés leurs flingues, et j'ai fait une chose très intelligente. J'ai piqué un sprint.

Giratina a suivit, et ensuite il était plus question de courir pour ma survie et de ne pas finir comme une crêpe. Je suis sortie comme une dératée de la ville, Giratina, lui, a dérapé dans le tournant et s'est croûté, mais je m'étais déjà ruée dans la petite grotte. Le renégat ne pouvait pas passer car l'entrée était trop petite, et ça m'arrangeait. J'ai sortis mon portable, ai activé la lampe-torche et la batterie m'a dit « merde » avant de clapser.

J'y voyais presque plus rien et j'avais pas franchement envie de ressortir et de me faire raccompagner par le légendaire qui grondait dehors. J'ai avancé un peu dans le noir, me demandant si la police viendrait me chercher jusqu'ici et, une fois qu'il n'a plus été possible d'y voir quoi que ce soit, j'ai buté dans un truc métallique.

BONG !

\- Aie ! Me suis-je exclamée. Qu'est-ce que... ?

\- Grrrrrrrrrr !

Un long grondement a retentit, et j'ai sentis un souffle chaud.

\- Giratina ? T'as pu passer par l'entrée finalement ?

Il y a eut un cliquètement métallique et j'ai sus que ce n'était pas le renégat. La chose a de nouveau grondé, et un crissement strident m'a fait comprendre qu'elle se déplaçait.

\- Euh... Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je vais sortir, d'accord ?

J'ai reculé, ai trébuché sur une pierre et suis tombée à la renverse. La chose a voulu me sauter dessus mais elle a mal calculé son élan. J'ai sentis quelque chose de pointu me frôler et ai roulé sur le côté. Je me suis redressée et ai foncée vers ce que je pensais être la sortie, mais j'ai soudainement heurté la paroi rocheuse et ai su que j'avais atteins le fond de la grotte.

\- Merde...

La chose m'a sauté dessus. Je me suis accroupie en vitesse et le truc a heurté la paroi avec un grondement qui sonnait creux. Le crissement métallique s'est répercuté dans la caverne, puis le poids de la créature m'est tombé dessus. L'instant d'après, un sifflement de colère a retentit et j'ai sentis une brise glacée.

\- Tyl ! A lâché l'oiseau.

Puis mon pokémon m'a attrapée par le col, a utilisé Vitesse Extrême et je suis restée sur place puisqu'il a juste réussi à saisir ma veste. La chose m'est tombée dessus, correctement cette fois, et j'ai sentis des griffes me labourer le dos. Le tylton est revenu à la charge et m'a cramé les cheveux en bombardant l'ennemi de flammes. J'ai fermé les yeux à cause de l'intensité de la chaleur, puis me suis mise à ramper comme j'ai pu.

La chose a rugit, mais mon pokémon ne lui a pas laissé le temps de se reprendre. Il y a eut une autre attaque que j'ai identifié comme Laser Glace, puis le tylton m'a correctement attrapée cette fois-ci et on est sortis de la caverne.

* * *

\- Hé ! Vas-y mollo ! Ai-je lâché au cousin qui tentait d'appliquer une gaze sur les entailles que j'avais dans le dos.

\- Désolé, mais je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas te faire mal avec le désinfectant. Alors si tu bouges pas, t'auras moins mal.

J'ai marmonné un « j'en suis pas si sûre », pendant qu'Hareta appliquait le coton sur l'une des plaies. J'ai grimacé et me suis tendue, mais heureusement les entailles étaient superficielles.

\- Je sais pas ce que c'était que ce truc, mais c'est un truc complètement dangereux ! Ai-je pesté.

On était tous contents d'avoir constatés que le tylton pouvait voler avec les petits bricolages d'Hélio. Problème quand tonton est arrivé, pour lui, le miel était un super cicatrisant et il a commencé à m'en appliquer dans le dos, avant de me mettre une gaze pour éviter une hémorragie. Je vous laisse deviner la suite...

* * *

\- PAS LE T-SHIRT ! PAS LE T-SH...

CRAAACK !

Trop tard !

\- AH ! Me suis-je écriée en frissonnant de dégoût quand j'ai sentis un truc mou et baveux remonter le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ça fait mal ! Ça chatouille !

\- Ça fait mal ou ça chatouille ? A demandé Hareta à bonne distance de Giratina qui m'avait immobilisée pour mieux lécher le miel. Faudrait savoir !

\- LES DEUX, abruti !

Le pokémon a grondé quand il a rencontré la gaze et il l'a fait sauter d'un coup de dents pour continuer de me nettoyer. J'ai sentis le sang qui a recommencé à pisser.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Je suis assez propre ? Ai-je demandé à la légende d'un air de plus en plus ironique et insistant à chaque question.

Giratina a dû juger que non, car j'ai essuyé mon quatrième coup de langue dans le dos.

\- Euh... Mitsumi ? A commencé le cousin.

\- Quoi ?! Ai-je craché, furieuse et frustrée de me sentir comme une vulgaire sucette, et AH ! Les esprits mal tournés, allez vous pendre une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- La bave de Giratina..., continua Hareta.

\- Eh ben quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, sa bave ? Elle est gluante ? Merci, j'avais déjà noté !

\- Non ! C'est un super cicatrisant !

\- Mieux que le miel ? Ai-je demandé en frissonnant, car... Brrr ! Les coups de langues sont pas vraiment la chose la plus agréable que j'ai testée.

\- Ouaip ! On dirait que t'as jamais été blessée !

\- Ben il aurait dû devenir médecin alors…

Le pokémon a finalement arrêté de me nettoyer, mais il ne m'a pas laissé partir pour autant car le miel, ça sent trop bon !

\- Du coup, t'as pas réussi à voir la chose dans la grotte ? A demandé le cousin.

\- Je te dis que non ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce truc est lourd et dangereux ! Ai-je expliqué en jetant un regard en coin à Giratina, qui est lui aussi, est lourd et dangereux, même s'il était plutôt occupé à me flairer le dos. Et qu'il a des griffes acérées ! (Ce qui est aussi vrai pour le renégat...).

\- On devrait retourner voir..., suggéra l'abruti de famille.

\- Ben, passe devant et je te rejoins !

Hareta m'a fait une tête à la « non, merci ! Très peu pour moi ! ». Tonton est arrivé par derrière et s'est excusé pour sa mauvaise idée, avant de me tendre un nouveau T-shirt. Giratina a grondé, mais m'a laissé prendre le vêtement et l'enfiler en vitesse. Puis la légende a recommencé à flairer l'odeur dans l'air ambiant. Juste au moment où je me disais que la journée ne pouvait être pire, Peter est arrivé.

\- Salut tout le monde ! A-t-il tonné.

\- Oh, non... Pas lui, ai-je lâché en même temps que tonton, Hareta et Hélio.

Nos pokémons ont râlé. Cathy est arrivée là-dessus, a décrétée qu'elle était une grande fan des types Dragon (allez savoir pourquoi, mais Giratina a ronronné pendant 4 secondes) et Peter lui a demandé son numéro, ses mensurations et son adresse, ainsi que son emploi du temps pour la soirée à venir.

\- Du calme ! A dit la brune en commençant à voir quel genre de personnage il était. Je ne suis pas libre, mais je peux toujours vous donner du miel, a-t-elle ajouté en tendant un pot et en le débouchant.

\- Du miel ? A dit Peter en saisissant le pot et en le reniflant d'un air confus. Pourquoi du m – ? AH !

\- GIRAAAA !

Il a hurlé comme la giga-bête lui tombait dessus. Le pot s'est brisé au sol, et le maître des dragons s'est dégagé in-extremis pendant que Giratina allait avidement lécher l'herbe.

\- MA CHEVELURE ! A hurlé le roux en se mirant dans une flaque d'eau, avant de se redresser et de s'arracher des mèches à cause de sa frustration. AH ! JE SUIS COMPLETEMENT DECOIFFE ! MA VIE EST FOUTUE ! ELLE NE VAUT PLUS LA PEINE D'ETRE VECUE ET –

\- Oh, la ferme ! A dit Hélio, le coupant net dans son élan. Prends ce peigne et boucle-là !

\- MAIS MA CHEVELURE, C'EST LA VIE !

\- En tout cas, c'est pas en t'arrachant les cheveux que ça ira mieux...

Peter a lâché une bordée de jurons et a taxé une glace le temps de se remettre les mèches rousses en place.

\- D'ailleurs, je sais pas si t'es au courant, a-t-il continué à l'adresse de Cathy. Mais tu as des mèches blondes au milieu des brunes.

La karatékate a expliqué qu'elle en avait eu besoin durant un temps pour échapper à la Team Galaxie. Hélio a bougonné quelque chose comme quoi que Pluton était débile et que les traceurs étaient faciles à installer de nos jours.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre le surnom « Blondinator ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? A demandé le cousin.

Peter a levé la main, le temps qu'il termine de se recoiffer. Une fois que cela fut fait, Giratina lui envoya accidentellement sa queue dans les cheveux et le roux a râlé à l'adresse de la giga-bête. Le renégat s'est tendu, prêt à lui sauter dessus (et cette fois, le miel n'y était pour rien), mais Peter a plissé les yeux et Giratina est soudainement parti se rouler dans l'herbe un peu plus loin.

\- C'est très simple, a dit le maître des dragons. On raconte qu'il y aurait un pokémon mystérieux dans le coin et je suis venu le capt – m'y intéresser !

\- Il est dans la grotte de Rivamar..., ai-je marmonné d'un air morne.

\- Sérieux ? A lâché le roux, avant de tourner la tête vers Giratina qui revint aussi sec vers lui.

\- Et le renégat ne passera pas dans l'entrée, donc c'est inutile de l'utiliser de force...

\- Ah...

Il a eut l'air déçu, mais a relâché son contrôle mental.

\- Mes pokémons dragons n'en feront qu'une bouchée ! A tonné Peter avant d'y aller d'un pas de conquérant.

\- Heu... Rivamar, c'est à l'est, pas à l'ouest ! A lâché Hélio.

\- Evidemment que je le savais ! A renchérit le roux en faisant demi-tour sans se démonter.

* * *

Peter est revenu une demi-heure plus tard dans un état tellement critique que même Giratina (qui ne l'aimait vraiment pas) l'a prit en pitié. Tonton nous a fait la remarque que la tente était de plus en plus petite et Cathy lui a demandé si le tissu ne rétrécissait pas au lavage.

\- Très drôle...

J'ai été chercher l'infirmière de Rivamar qui a soigneusement évité Giratina, mais de toute façon, ce dernier était plutôt occupé à vérifier qu'il avait bien tout léché le miel. Il a fallut faire venir une ambulance, car son leveinard ne pouvait rien faire, et on a cherché un quelconque produit au miel dans l'urgence.

For heureusement, l'infirmière les avaient prévenus, donc ce fut un des aides soignants qui a occupé Giratina pendant que les autres opéraient. Je les ai vus coller un respirateur à Peter, et ensuite ils l'ont mis sur un brancard. Puis l'infirmier qui donnait les pastilles une par une au renégat a eu un mal de démolosse fou à lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il retourne au taf.

\- N'empêche, ce truc doit être surpuissant pour avoir mis toute l'équipe de Peter au tapis, a noté tonton. Tu crois que Giratina aurait une chance contre lui ?

\- Aucune idée, ai-je répondu pendant que la giga-bête revenait vers nous avec un regard triste. Si Mewtwo était encore là, on aurait pu lui demander ce qu'il en pensait. Seulement, je sais pas comment le retrouver...

Le renégat a incliné la tête. J'ai pas trop aimé l'air qu'il avait.

* * *

Bon, souvenez-vous que beaucoup plus haut, je vous avais dit que j'avais voyagé dans le temps avec Dialga et que Giratina ne m'a jamais fait le coup de l'anti-matière pour aller plus vite. Ben il s'est rattrapé et il l'a tellement bien fait qu'il m'a matérialisée dans un arbre devant une grotte. Évidemment que la question était « comment ai-je fait pour survivre à ça ?» et que la réponse était « j'en sais rien, demandez à l'auteur ! ».

Bref, passons, Giratina a rectifié le tir, et trois secondes plus tard (on était dans un coin qui ne me disait rien), on rentrait dans la grotte. On a trouvé Mewtwo qui dormait au fond. Là où j'y suis allée tout en douceur pour le réveiller, le renégat a carrément rugit et en a fait se décrocher des stalactites. Le pokémon génétique nous a donc accueillis à coups de Ball' Ombre, et il a bien fallut quelques Aurasphères de la part de la giga-bête pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était nous.

\- Tiens ? Vous avez fait copain-et-puis-c'est-tout ? A lâché Mewtwo en guise de bonjour.

Giratina a fait « oui » pendant que je m'écriais « non ! ». J'ai ensuite mis le pokémon violet au courant de la situation sur le drôle de pokémon inconnu. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien nous aider et j'ai expliqué au renégat qu'il valait mieux que Mewtwo me téléporte plutôt que de réutiliser l'anti-matière. Il a fait la gueule, mais s'est vu réconforté quand le clone m'a fait atterrir sur un cactus.

Alors…

...

...

...

...

...

...

QUE FAIT UN PUTAIN DE CACTUS DANS CETTE PARTIE DE SINNOH ?! Et n'allez pas me dire qu'il était là parce que c'était le coin le plus chaud de la carte ! Même dans la grotte de Groudon, y en avait pas !

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Tonton était ravi de voir Mewtwo, Hareta aussi, mais de loin et Cathy se demandait pourquoi il la fixait de ce regard qui était le regard de quelqu'un prêt à flanquer une belle raclée à son adversaire.

J'ai quand même entendu Mewtwo dire à Giratina qu'il certifiait sur son honneur qu'il était bel et bien le pokémon... On a mis en place un conseil stratégique, où d'après la traduction du type Psy, il était question de tout défoncer pour Giratina, d'analyser le terrain et taper pour Mewtwo, d'y aller avec Effort et Pouvoir Antique pour Insolourdo (qui pensait que c'était bien de changer d'attaque pour achever l'adversaire, parce que Damoclès, ça va bien 5 minutes!) et que, peu importe du moment qu'il pouvait voler, pour le tylton.

Hareta m'a dit qu'il acceptait de me prêter ses pokémons, mais qu'il n'entrerait pas dans la grotte, tonton a dit qu'il avait un entretien pour un job et Cathy m'a répondu que le karaté n'était pas toujours efficace sur les pokémons.

\- Le mieux serait de prendre en photo l'inconnu. Ça pourrait toujours nous donner une idée sur ce que c'est, a suggéré Cathy.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a des griffes acérées et qu'il a sûrement une partie en métal, ai-je expliqué. Et qu'il fait mal !

\- Ce que vous pourriez faire, a continué tonton. Ça serait de l'attirer hors de la grotte. Une fois à l'air libre, ça sera plus facile d'aborder ce pokémon. Puis Giratina pourrait vous aider s'il est à découvert.

Hareta marmonna un truc comme quoi qu'il vaudrait mieux pas se trouver trop près du pokémon, mais on lui assura qu'il ne serait pas trop impliqué si jamais on parvenait à faire sortir le truc de sa grotte.

On s'est mis devant, puis Mewtwo est rentré par la petite ouverture. On a attendu, puis on a entendu un rugissement qui a fait sursauter tout le monde. Hareta s'est reculé le plus loin possible, son Luxray a commencé à crépiter, et d'un coup, Mewtwo est sorti en marche arrière et a été heurter Giratina. Le renégat l'a repoussé avec un grondement, puis la chose a jaillit dans un nuage de poussière pour tomber sur tonton.

On a tous hurlés !


	45. VS Type:0

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes, merci pour la review, et... Bref le nom du pokémon est dans le titre du chapitre, donc... Voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le nuage de poussière à fini par se dissiper, et on a tous eu un « ah ! » de surprise en voyant la chose devant nous. Le pokémon faisait bien la taille d'un galopa et avait un corps noir. Ses pattes avant étaient pourvues de grandes griffes vertes et tellement bien effilées qu'elles faisaient passer celles de Giratina pour de la mousse. Une sorte de casque marron était vissé sur sa tête, et celle-ci semblait se finir par une crête couleur acier. Des plaques en fer étaient aussi fixées de part et d'autre autour de son cou et se rejoignaient sans doute vers la tête, bien qu'on ne puisse pas les voir. Il avait une queue en forme de nageoire caudale qui devait être aussi en métal...

Le pokémon a regardé autour de lui, puis a rugit (grondement étouffé via le casque), avant de s'en prendre à tonton. Un Laser Glace de Pingo l'a arrêté, mais le truc s'est rué sur le type Eau à la place. Mewtwo a bloqué la nouvelle attaque avec un bouclier, puis a utilisé sa cuillère pour maintenir la chose à distance. Giratina a utilisé Aurasphère, mais l'inconnu avait déjà sauté pour éviter l'attaque. Il a filé droit sur Hareta qui aurait fini en charpie sans le Voile Miroir du corboss d'Hélio.

\- Ball' Ombre ! A ordonné l'homme.

L'attaque a traversé le pokémon sans lui faire le moindre mal.

 _Il est de type Normal !_ Nous a signalé Mewtwo. _Et comme il bouge trop vite, essayez de faire des attaques qui marchent comme Aurasphère ou Aéropique !_

Puis il a fait en sorte que sa cuillère parte s'enrouler autour du casque de la chose. Le pokémon inconnu s'est violemment rejeté en arrière, a traîné le type Psy de force, puis a utilisé Tête de Fer en frappant le clone à la tête. Mewtwo l'a relâché et s'est mis à tanguer dangereusement, sonné.

Ensuite, Giratina s'est carrément jeté au sens littéral sur le truc qui émettait des grondements métalliques quand il attaquait et bougeait. Le renégat l'a raté et a tout fait trembler. Mewtwo, qui s'était repris, utilisa un Ultra Laser qui a juste réussi à flanquer Pijako K.O puisqu'il a raté son adversaire. Ensuite, insolourdo est passé à l'attaque et a dû utiliser Tunnel pour éviter de se faire écraser par l'autre qui répliqua suite à sa première attaque : Pouvoir Antique.

La chose a grondé et a également utilisé Tunnel, ce qui a soulevé des mottes de terre. Bon, en même temps avec ses griffes, c'était plutôt logique qu'elle arrive à creuser vu les serres qu'elle avait devant, mais du coup ça n'arrangeait personne. C'est sous moi qu'elle a surgit, et mon tylton m'a décalée in-extremis.

Mon pokémon m'a déposée vers Hareta qui m'a dit « écarte-toi-de-moi-tout-de-suite ! » et je l'ai fait réintégrer sa pokéball. Mewtwo a balancé une série de champs de force que le pokémon inconnu a détourné. Les attaques Psy ont touchées Giratina qui a rugit... avant de se jeter sur le clone.

 _J'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai pas fait EXPRES !_ A tonné Mewtwo en le bloquant avec un bouclier psychique, mais le renégat l'ignora se mit à taper dessus avec ses griffes.

\- CA SUFFIT GIRATINA ! A hurlé Hélio.

La giga-bête s'est tournée vers lui d'un air désolé, pendant qu'on notait tous que c'était bien la première fois que l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie hurlait pour se faire comprendre et entendre. Mewtwo haussa un sourcil, mais la chose en profita pour lui tomber dessus. J'ai fait un truc très intelligent (encore une fois). J'ai réussi à saisir la queue en forme de nageoire caudale, et l'ai tirée pour attirer l'attention du truc. Il a tourné sa tête avec son casque métallique vers moi, mais je me suis décalée dans son angle mort. Il a changé de sens et j'ai fait attention de rester hors de sa vue. Ensuite, le pokémon a carrément rué et a fait un strike puisque j'ai réussi à faire tomber Hélio, tonton et Hareta en partant en arrière. Seule Cathy avait eu assez de réflexes pour se dégager en vitesse.

Puis la chose a utilisé une drôle d'attaque qui a cogné deux fois, même si elle n'a rien fait à Giratina et que Mewtwo l'a rapidement contrée.

\- Mince, on va jamais y arriver ! Ai-je pesté comme le truc augmentait son attaque et chargeait Mewtwo.

\- Attends ! A lâché Hélio. Nostenfer, Laser Glace !

Le pokémon a visé le point indiqué par son dresseur. Le sol s'est recouvert de givre et a fait déraper la giga-bête comme le truc. Giratina s'est croûté là où l'autre a utilisé ses griffes pour maintenir une stabilité maladroite. Mewtwo en a profité pour le frapper avec Ultra Laser, ce qui a envoyé le pokémon valdinguer plus loin. Le renégat s'est bien synchronisé avec le type Psy, car il a fouetté l'air de sa queue pour achever la chose métallisée. Elle s'est écrasée vers Hareta qui s'est figé.

\- Une pokéball, vite ! S'est exclamée Cathy.

Le cousin a hésité. Puis il a sorti une Faiblo Ball et a visé le truc avec. La lumière rouge l'a absorbé et la capsule s'est agitée sur le sol.

Avant de se rouvrir.

Hareta a crié de peur, le truc a grondé et a hésité, avant d'attraper le cousin, de le mettre sur son dos et de disparaître dans le lointain comme aucun des autres pokémons ne souhaitaient tirer sur lui de peur de toucher le gamin.

\- Hareta ! Me suis-je exclamée comme le truc disparaissait via Tunnel un peu plus loin. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!

* * *

Je tournais comme un Némélios en cage. Ça faisait des heures que Mewtwo et Giratina étaient partis à la recherche du cousin, sans résultat. Quand ils l'ont finalement retrouvé, le type Psy a été obligé de l'endormir, car il était tout aussi terrorisé par la chose qui l'avait enlevée que par les deux autres qui étaient venus le sauver.

 _Impossible de retrouver ce pokémon_ , me dit Mewtwo. _Mais ton cousin n'a pas été blessé, juste un peu choqué. Je pense que l'autre pokémon voulait plus s'en servir comme bouclier que de lui faire du mal._

\- Mouais. Je me demande quand même ce que c'était...

Personne n'avait de réponse à apporter. Hélio s'est mis à bricoler jusque tard dans la nuit, tonton avait un entretien d'embauche le lendemain dans une usine qui fabriquait les pokéballs et Cathy soigna les deux légendaires. J'hésitais à déranger Newton ou Mr Auguste, mais au final, je me dis qu'on pourrait sûrement retrouver la chose par nous-mêmes.

Le lendemain, personne n'était vraiment partant pour aller retrouver ce pokémon, Cathy nous planta en expliquant qu'elle devait s'entraîner pour les championnats de karaté qui allaient recommencer et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant un bon moment. Hareta me dit qu'il était hors de question de recommencer la virée d'hier, Giratina... S'était pris le chou avec Mewtwo pour on ne savait quelle raison, mais il accepta de venir défoncer la chose, Mewtwo lui dit de se démerder et tonton était parti pour son entretien d'embauche. Seul Hélio nota qu'il serait facile de trouver le truc métallique, car il avait rapidement bricolé une télécommande pour suivre le traceur qu'il avait réussi à fixer sur le pokémon.

\- Z'auriez pu le dire plus tôt ! Ai-je maugréé.

\- T'es partante ou pas ?

J'ai zieuté la tente. Hareta n'en ressortirait pas avant un bon moment et tonton n'était toujours pas revenu.

\- C'est parti ! Ai-je dit.

Et c'est ainsi que j'ai fait une équipe temporaire avec l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie.

\- Il est vers le Mont Couronné, m'a dit Hélio en pointant le boitier. En avant, Corboss !

Il a lâché son pokémon qui m'a lâché un regard mauvais. Comme l'homme n'était pas sûr que le tylton tienne le coup, il m'a autorisée à monter derrière lui.

\- Ses plumes sont super douces, ai-je commenté.

\- Oui, mais fais gaffe, il aime pas quand on le caresse trop.

\- Ah...

L'oiseau a décollé et a plané sans efforts jusqu'à l'entrée de la montagne. Giratina a pas tardé à nous rejoindre et, une fois devant l'entrée, j'ai expliqué au gars aux cheveux bleus que c'était le merdier là-dedans, depuis que...

\- Que la Team Galaxie est intervenue, hein ? Désolé, c'était pas moi ! A fini Hélio en pénétrant dans la grotte.

\- Ha, ha ! Ai-je répondu, avant de demander à l'insolourdo d'utiliser Flash tout en suivant l'homme.

\- Heu... C'est pas franchement une bonne idée de faire ça…, a noté le type.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben la chose va nous voir arriver de loin. Tu ferais mieux de le faire rentrer dans sa pokéball.

Hélio avait raison, mais l'insolourdo refusa de coopérer en faisant la moue. J'ai soupiré, et ai saisis le pokémon en marmonnant « comment ça s'éteint ce truc ? ». Puis je l'ai carrément secoué pour voir s'il allait annuler son attaque, et il a répondu à ça avec Plaquage, ce qui me fit tomber à plat ventre.

\- P'tain ! Tu l'annules, ton attaque ?! Ai-je sifflé.

Mon pokémon est descendu de mon dos, puis tout s'est éteint. Hélio m'a cherchée du regard et a accidentellement placé ses mains là où il ne fallait pas. Je lui ai flanqué une gifle en me tenant la poitrine, et l'homme s'est platement excusé. Je l'ai entendu se frotter la joue, puis Giratina, qui était derrière, nous a doucement poussés avec sa tête.

\- Chut ! A-t-on dit ensemble comme il faisait tout trembler à chaque pas.

Finalement, à force de trébucher et de tomber, insolourdo a quand même eut le droit d'utiliser Flash. On est arrivés vers les lacs où les chanceux peuvent obtenir un barpeau en fonction de leur chance et de leur nombre de pokéballs. La chose était en train de boire au bout.

Elle a levé la tête et nous a jeté un regard furieux. Insolourdo s'est aussitôt enterré et la grotte est redevenue sombre. Giratina a rugit et quelque chose m'a frôlé pour aller percuter le truc métallique avec un BOING ! On a entendus le pokémon inconnu finir à la flotte.

\- Tylton ! Ai-je dis en dégainant sa pokéball. Vite, Lance-Flammes.

L'oiseau a lancé son attaque afin d'éclairer la caverne (parce que lui non plus n'y voyait rien, vu qu'Hélio s'est retrouvé avec un brushing express qui l'a bien énervé). Ça a permis à la chose de nous repérer, mais on se poussa pour laisser passer un Giratina en mode « vénère, mais pas trop », qui utilisa Dracogriffe.

\- Faut qu'on sorte de là, ai-je dis à Hélio. On va y passer sinon !

\- Ouais ! Surtout si c'est la personne qui est à côté de moi qui s'amuse à me cramer les cheveux !

\- Où est votre peigne ?

\- Resté avec Peter...

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends mieux.

\- Purée, vivement qu'on en finisse... Même si ma chevelure, c'est pas ma vie. Et puis tu me passeras bien des mèches, si jamais j'en ai plus un sur le caillou.

J'avais oublié que j'avais les cheveux d'une couleur bleue électrique. Je me suis promise de rectifier ça dès que possible.

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

On a arrêté de discuter pour voir Giratina sauter à pieds joints sur le truc.

\- Maintenant ! Ai-je dis en lançant une pokéball vide.

La capsule a ricoché contre la queue du renégat qui l'avait décalée au mauvais moment. Le pokémon s'est vu intégré de force dedans, pendant que l'autre s'échappait via Tunnel. Giratina est ressorti tellement furieux que j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser. Le pokémon sorti de terre et ne fit aucun dégâts à la giga-bête qui lui tira la langue.

Puis le truc s'est rué sur nous et Hélio et moi avons dû piquer un sprint pour éviter de se faire écraser.

\- Effectivement ! C'est mal foutu ! A noté l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie.

\- Vous voyez que je dis pas que des conneries ! Ai-je répliqué en haletant.

On a essayé de pas se tromper de galerie, puis on s'est retrouvés dans un cul de sac. L'insolourdo a jaillit sous nos pieds et nous a fait tomber dans le trou. L'attaque Flash nous a permis d'apercevoir la chose avec un regard meurtrier qui commença à élargir la terre pour venir nous chopper, puis elle est brutalement partie en arrière.

Giratina l'avait soulevée par la queue, et les grondements métalliques nous firent comprendre que le pokémon n'était pas du tout content de s'être fait pincer ainsi. Il agita ses longues griffes acérées, mais n'arriva pas à blesser le renégat. La giga-bête abaissa sa tête et coinça le truc entre les griffes de son cou. Puis il sortit du mont Couronné, nous sur ses talons.

* * *

\- Le lâche surtout pas ! A commandé Hélio à Giratina, une fois qu'on est revenus vers la tente de tonton.

La chose a sifflé d'un regard si haineux que si ça avait pu nous tuer, on serait morts depuis belle lurette.

\- Du calme, a lâché l'homme. On ne te veut aucun mal.

J'ai trouvé ça plutôt ironique de la part de quelqu'un qui a quand même envoyé le légendaire le plus violent de la quatrième génération contre lui.

\- C'est quoi ton casque ? Un limiteur ?

La chose s'est figée en plein mouvement et a dardé ses yeux rouges sur Hélio.

\- Vous croyez qu'on pourrait l'enlever ? Ai-je demandé.

\- J'aimerais bien voir, mais je doute que ce pokémon accepte de coopérer aussi facilement.

Il a grondé une nouvelle fois, et Mewtwo utilisa une attaque Confusion pour le maintenir tranquille. Giratina le lâcha et parti boire un coup à la rivière en contre-bas. Hélio s'approcha prudemment du pokémon qui siffla de rage. L'homme se recula en fixant le casque, et la chose a finit par rester sur place, à défaut de bien vouloir se calmer.

J'ai fixé le pokémon, qui avait sûrement dû demander à Mewtwo d'annuler le rayon, car l'autre avait fait non de la tête. Hélio marmonna un truc comme quoi qu'avec des outils adaptés, il serait à même de dévisser le casque et j'ai vu qu'il avait capté l'attention de la chose.

J'ai suggéré au nouveau venu de rester tranquille, qu'on ne lui ferait pas de mal et qu'on regarderait pour lui ôter son attirail. Il a parut hésiter, et au moment où il commençait à hocher la tête, tonton est arrivé en hurlant : JE SUIS EMBAUCHE COMME GARDIEN DE SECURITE ! Ce qui a fait rugir le pokémon qui lui est ensuite tombé dessus.

* * *

Malgré diverses tentatives, Hélio ne parvint pas à approcher le truc suffisamment sans que le pokémon inconnu accepte de le laisser faire. Il ne put que prendre des photos et imaginer des théories pour retirer le casque. Giratina flairait le pokémon dans tous les sens, et Mewtwo se téléporta dans la grotte vers Carmin-Sur-Mer pour y retourner dormir.

Au final, moi seule ai pu le toucher, parce que j'ai trouvé un pied-de-biche, me suis entravée dedans et ai été l'incruster dans le casque de la bête. J'ai plus cherché à déloger l'outil qu'à vraiment libérer le pokémon, et la barre métallique s'est cassée sous mes diverses tentatives. Un coup de griffe m'a repoussée en arrière. Le truc a grondé avant de replaquer sa tête sur le sol, à côté de Giratina (qui ronflait).

\- Bon, y a des progrès, ai-je marmonné en me massant douloureusement la joue.

Tonton Patrick m'a appelée au loin.

\- A table !

\- J'arrive...

Tout content de lui, il m'a expliqué que son nouveau travail consisterait à faire de trois à quatre vacations d'une heure sur le site de fabrication de pokéballs. Il devrait biper un badge à chaque bâtiment inspecté et le restant de la nuit, il devrait rester à l'accueil.

\- Tu vas travailler la nuit ?

\- Et parfois le jour, a-t-il répondu à Hareta. Dix heures de boulot, de 6h du matin à 18h, ou inversement. Mais heureusement, je n'aurais que deux à trois jours par semaine. Donc on pourra toujours faire des choses à côté.

\- Vous fabriquez des Master Ball ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Aucune idée, secret professionnel, a dit tonton en me servant une portion de magicarpe frit.

J'ai fait la moue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tonton eut une sacrée surprise. Le petit vélo qu'il s'était acheté pour aller travailler avait disparu. On le chercha un bon moment pendant qu'il se préparait pour aller bosser en soirée (d'après ce que j'ai compris, le planning est donné d'un mois à l'autre). Insolourdo a finalement réussi à retrouver le guidon, la selle et les deux pédales. Le reste... Rien qu'à voir les morsures, le vélo avait passé un mauvais quart d'heure.

J'ai froncé les sourcils et suis partie trouver Giratina. Je me suis figée en le voyant jouer avec l'autre pokémon. Enfin, tu parles d'un jeu. Le renégat utilisait Revenant et percutait à pleine bringue l'autre qui ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ensuite, le pokémon bizarroïde faisait de même avec Giga Impact et j'avais l'impression qu'ils comparaient leur force pour repousser l'autre le plus loin possible.

Je me suis lentement rapprochée d'eux en restant prudente. La chose a sans doute voulut voir si je résistais à ses coups, mais je lui ai dit qu'elle l'emporterait sûrement haut la main si elle essayait. Elle a eut l'air déçue.

\- T'aurais pas vu le vélo de tonton ? Ai-je demandé au renégat.

La chose a regardé en l'air, puis a lâché un rot sonore.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, ai-je marmonné. Tu bouffes le métal...

Son regard m'en a assez dit.

\- Bouffes pas les piques de la tente, stp...

Puis j'ai laissé une note pour dire à tonton de ne pas chercher son vélo, qu'il ne le trouverait pas. J'ai entendu la chose faire du rentre-dedans à Giratina une nouvelle fois.

 _Je pense pas que ça soit la bonne méthode pour péter ton casque_ , ai-je pensé.

Hélio est arrivé vers moi, furieux.

\- Un problème ? Ai-je demandé.

\- Oui, Peter n'a pas voulu me rendre mon peigne. Heureusement, je lui ai arraché de force, m'a-t-il répondu, tout fier en dégainant son objet métallique.

L'homme n'a eut que le temps de se pousser que le nouveau pokémon le lui arrachait et l'avalait entre deux bouchées.

\- Entre lui et le miel et toi et le fer..., a marmonné l'homme d'un air frustré. Je fais comment maintenant, pour me peigner ?!

\- Essayez le gel et peignez-vous avec les doigts, ai-je suggéré.

\- Inutile, mes cheveux sont déjà cramés ! A rétorqué Hélio, furieux avant de partir sèchement.

J'ai soigneusement siffloté en laissant les deux pokémons. Quand j'ai rejoins tonton, il me montrait son nouvel uniforme de sécurité. J'ai lâché tylton qui s'est fait flairer dans tous les sens par la chose au casque. Le pokémon inconnu a commencé à vouloir tirer sur les tiges en fer, mais mon pokémon lui a mit un coup de bec qui a résonné, avant de se décaler, pincé. La chose a grondé, mais j'ai réussis à lui dégoter des rondelles pour qu'elle reste tranquille.

\- Tiens, il a fini par se calmer ? A noté Patrick.

\- Si on veut !

\- _Fais reculer cette chose_! A tonné Hareta.

\- Oups !

J'avais totalement oublié le cousin qui était dans la tente. J'ai fait reculer le nouveau pokémon et ai suggéré à tonton d'appeler le Professeur Chen pour qu'il l'identifie. Quand le prof a enfin répondu, il nous a expliqué que ce pokémon venait sûrement d'Alola et qu'il était identifié comme Type:0.

\- Mais que fait un pokémon d'Alola par-là ? A demandé Hareta, surpris. C'est quand même vachement loin d'ici !

On avait aucune réponse à apporter. En tout cas, le casque semblait le gêner, car il passait son temps à se frotter un peu partout pour essayer de l'enlever, dont... Sur moi, ce qui m'a fait tout de suite mettre les points sur les I.

Quand il essayait pas de le retirer, il cherchait des choses en métal, ce qui nous mit en porte à faux avec la Team Magma. Max était venu dans les coins car il cherchait le pokémon légendaire Manaphy qui avait le pouvoir de contrôler la flotte. Il voulait le capturer pour repousser les océans à Hoenn (on change pas les équipes qui gagnent... Ou perdent dans son cas), et il alla au manoir de Monsieur Décorum pour se renseigner dessus.

Son équipe s'est donc posée par trop loin de nous, et puis, Type:0 qui avait disparu depuis un petit moment, revint avec un gros tube creux en métal.

\- T'as pris ça où ? Ai-je demandé en tentant de lui prendre.

Le pokémon a grondé, a voulu m'en empêcher mais de toute façon, c'était beaucoup trop lourd pour moi. Il a commencé à attaquer la barre de métal, et une brune m'a tapoté l'épaule.

Je me suis retournée, surprise et ai vue qu'elle était habillée en rouge de la tête aux pieds. Un feunard se tenait à ses pieds.

\- Heu... Bonjour, ai-je dit prudemment.

\- L'est à vous, ce pokémon ? M'a-t-elle dit en mâchant un chewing gum d'un air nonchalant.

\- Ça dépend, ai-je répondu, pas sûre de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle a claqué des doigts et son pokémon a commencé à m'envoyer des boules de feu.

\- Mais j'y suis pour rien ! Ai-je dit en prenant la fuite.

\- Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir déjouer nos plans ! A tonné la fille.

Je me suis baissé et une boule est partie cramer le restant des cheveux du chef de la Team Galaxie comme il sortait de la tente.

\- Ça va pas recommencer ! A-t-il pesté, furieux.

Il a sorti son corboss et lui a demandé d'utiliser Vent Argenté. Il a accidentellement touché Type:0 qui s'est brutalement retourné en grondant. Heureusement que le type aux cheveux bleus avait un type Vol qui réagissait vite.

La fille s'est reportée sur moi, Giratina est arrivé et a très vite dissuadé tout le monde de se battre. Seul Type:0 avait l'air partant pour une bagarre générale, et l'arrivée du leader de la Team Magma n'a en rien arrangé les choses. Il a lâché son camérupt qui a été rôtir la queue du pokémon multitypes. Et ça s'est pas bien passé.

\- AU SECOURS ! COURTNEY ! A-t-il hurlé comme Type:0 refermait ses mâchoires sur l'homme.

\- Lâche-le ! Ai-je ordonné en lui tirant la queue. Tiens, j'ai du métal, ai-je ajouté en agitant le sac de rondelles, comme ça marchait pas.

Il n'a rien voulut savoir et a secoué sa tête en grondant, ce qui fit que Max se fit balader de parts et d'autres du pokémon.

\- AH ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! JE T'ATTAQUERAI PLUS ! JE M'EXCUSE !

Courtney (comme j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le nom de la fille) était en train de se demander si elle pouvait tenter une attaque, mais c'était visiblement pas du tout une bonne idée. Au final, elle a saisit une barre métallique et on a essayé de la glisser sous le casque pour lui ouvrir la gueule, sans succès.

Type:0 a finit par lâcher Max qui avait un bras bien amoché. L'homme ouvrait la bouche et la refermait sans être capable de dire quoi que ce soit, plié par la douleur. Courtney a voulut vérifier qu'il allait bien. Elle nous jeta un regard furieux, puis tapota son leader sur son bras blessé sans faire attention où elle le tapotait. Il hurla et lui balança une série d'inepties, avant de retourner à l'hôtel où il s'était installé en jurant comme un charretier. Type:0 a saisit la barre dans sa gueule et l'a mâchée comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon bien mou. Giratina a voulut essayer, et a aussitôt recraché. Visiblement, il était plus axé sur le miel.

J'ai fait venir le pokémon en semant le restant des rondelles, et il a accepté de rester dans les coins et de se calmer, pendant que Courtney partait et se confondait en excuses. Giratina m'a flairée, mais je lui ai rapidement dit qu'on avait plus de miel. Il a fait le nez et je lui ai dit que j'y étais pour rien. Type:0 est retourné vers le tylton et a encore tenté de lui prendre les parties métalliques de son équipement. L'oiseau lui a remis un coup de bec qui a sonné creux, et le pokémon n'a pas été chercher plus loin.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler la police ? A demandé Hareta ce soir-là.

\- Pour la Team Magma ? Non, ils font que des recherches. Puis Manaphy est assez dur à trouver, ai-je expliqué au cousin.

Tonton était rentré il y a peu et il était claqué. Ça s'était bien passé, et il me tendit une pokéball.

\- Elle est blanche, ai-je dit d'un air surpris.

\- C'est une Honor Ball. Ils en donnent une par mois. Cadeau !

Il a jeté un regard en coin au pokémon dehors, et j'ai capté le message.

\- Avant de m'amuser à l'attraper, lui ai-je dis. Faudrait qu'on le connaisse un peu plus que ça. Je veux pas avoir un danger publique sur moi, tu comprends ?

J'avais marmonné la fin de la phrase, parce que j'avais justement une Soin Ball qui contenait un pokémon _très_ particulier qui avait refusé de se faire libérer.

\- Au fait tonton, Giratina veut du miel, ai-je continué.

Patrick a levé les yeux au ciel. Quelque part, Type:0 s'en est pris à une sardine de la tente, et le tissu nous est tombé dessus.


	46. VS Kiméra

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite. Petite précision, Type:0 n'est pas aussi naze que dans le jeu vidéo, et... Ben, en fait vous verrez par vous-mêmes ce qu'il peut faire. Mitsumi va s'amuser, les lecteurs aussi. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Hareta et moi avons été au manoir de Mr Décorum, juste par curiosité. Le jardin était remplis d'hommes de mains habillés en rouge, et ils ont eut l'occasion de pouvoir observer un Giratina (qui agissait comme un sauvage, à défaut d'être sauvage) qui les a tous fait fuir en moins de deux. Comme annoncé, j'ai trouvé une des rares photos de Manaphy, indiquant que le pokémon pouvait être vu à Hoenn, mais aussi à Sinnoh si on avait de la chance.

\- Ils ont dû écumer leur propre région, m'a dit le cousin en aparté. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont pas partis.

Je suis allée aux toilettes et me suis cachée derrière un buste en pierre quand j'ai aperçu Max avec un bras dans des bandages. On aurait dit une momie. Je me suis retenue de rire, même si c'était pas gentil d'un côté. Ensuite, j'avais rien demandé, mais les gouvernantes qui entretenaient le manoir m'ont lancé un défi journalier d'après elles.

\- Si vous nous battez toutes en un tour, vous pourrez affronter le maître, a proposé la première d'entre elles.

\- Bien sûr, mais avant, je vais prendre une photo de vous toutes et de vos pokémons, ai-je dit. Ça me fera un beau souvenir.

Les filles étaient excitées, et se sont exécutées en gloussant. J'ai sortis le tylton qui a utilisé Laser Glace. Ça aurait marché sans le Voile Miroir des mélofées des sept filles. On a fini congelé, et sans la Team Magma, j'aurais mis très longtemps à fondre.

Ensuite, un gars grand comme une armoire à glace qui s'appelait Kelvin a exigé qu'on lui dise ce qu'on savait sur Manaphy. Hareta et moi avons répondus qu'on était juste au courant que cette photo permettait au joueur de compléter le Pokédex régional, même s'il ne nous a pas crus. J'ai dû sortir la version Platine pour le lui prouver.

\- T'as complété le Pokédex ? M'a-t-il dit.

\- Ben, ça se voit non ?

\- Oulà, t'as eu Arceus ?! J'ai ma DS, tu me l'échanges ?

\- Si vous voulez, je l'ai eu en deux fois...

Kelvin était aux anges. Giratina a finalement réussi à rentrer sa tête dans le manoir et nous a trouvé en train d'échanger les pokémons. Il s'est couché et a regardé notre manège. Imperturbable, j'ai demandé :

\- Vous avez les starters de Hoenn, du coup ?

Kelvin m'a passé un poussifeu contre mon Arceus.

\- Génial ! Reste plus qu'à le faire évoluer !

\- J'ai aussi Latias si tu veux...

J'aurais accepté si Max n'était pas revenu et n'avait rappelé à son sous-fifre qu'il était censé lui échanger.

\- Je peux lui rendre après, vous savez..., ai-je suggéré en envoyant un barpeau contre un insolourdo.

\- Hum...

Max a parut réfléchir à la question, puis il a accepté. J'ai récupéré tous les pokémons qu'il me fallait, puis le jeu de Kelvin s'est retrouvé corrompu et j'ai été obligé de lui donner ma version à la place. J'ai fait la moue.

\- T'en trouveras sûrement d'autres à Voilaroc, m'a dit Hareta qui venait d'arriver.

\- J'en doute, avec ma poisse...

\- En tout cas, c'est pas ton jeu qui a planté ! M'a reproché le gars de la Team Magma.

J'ai soupiré, et ai dit au cousin qu'il fallait y aller. Ensuite, j'ai fait demi-tour, car le renégat a commencé à se glisser dans le manoir, ce qui était tout sauf une bonne idée. Hareta m'a dit qu'on se retrouvait au centre commercial, et il est parti avec Pijako. J'ai sortis tylton qui a fait deux mètres avant de tomber. Type:0 avait réussi à lui arracher des parties en fer...

\- Gira !

\- Ok, ok ! Me suis-je exclamée comme Giratina me poussait avec sa tête. Mais PAS d'anti-matière !

Il a grondé, avant de me laisser monter sur son cou. Je me suis accrochée, et… Il est parti comme une bille ! J'ai hurlé sous le coup de la surprise, avant de me raccrocher comme j'ai pu, et de lui demander d'aller moins vite. Il m'a prise au mot et a tourné pendant deux heures au-dessus du centre commercial. J'ai eu des envies de meurtres une fois descendue de son dos (inutile de préciser qu'il a levé sa queue quand j'ai glissé le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Promis, la prochaine fois, je prends un coussin et me le scotche aux fesses avant de descendre).

\- Tu pouvais pas simplement baisser la tête ? Lui ai-je demandé en me massant douloureusement le derrière.

Il m'a fixée en mode : « ça, tu me l'as pas demandé... ». Je suis rentrée dans le centre commercial, et Hareta avait réussi à me dégoter la version Platine. Type:0 qui venait d'arriver à la sortie, m'a arraché la jaquette, l'a engloutie, et a juste recraché le boitier vide avec son papier. Je l'aurais tué s'il avait pas été en métal.

Puis ses yeux rouges sont passés au bleu et j'ai commencé à entendre la musique d'introduction du jeu.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Ai-je sifflé avant de planter tout le monde.

Hareta a jeté des regards inquiets vers le pokémon qui commençait à s'intéresser d'un peu trop près à un portail ouvragé en métal. J'ai soupiré, avant d'attraper le pokémon vers son casque et de le tirer en avant. Il a résisté, avant de se résigner, déçu.

\- Je connais une bonne décharge, si tu aimes tout ce qui est métallique. Mais par pitié... _Ne me dis pas que tu en es déjà au combat contre Hélio !_

La musique me confirma que oui.

\- J'ai comme dans l'idée que Type:0 a été créé, me dit le cousin.

\- Créé ? Par qui ?

\- Par l'homme (comme si c'était pas évident!), mais je ne sais pas pourquoi en revanche. En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'il est bourré de capacités technologiques. D'où le casque.

Comme j'en savais rien, j'ai décidé de ne pas argumenter et ai haussé les épaules. Quand on est arrivés, Peter était sortit de son séjour à l'hôpital, et s'est écrié quand il a vu Type:0. Les yeux bleus du pokémon sont devenus rouges, et je lui ai dit de se calmer. Ils sont passés à l'orange quand ils se sont posés sur moi, puis verts en fixant Giratina.

\- Ce truc a plus de couleurs qu'un feu tricolore, a dit tonton. Je t'ai dégoté ça ! A-t-il ajouté en jetant quelques pièces métalliques au pokémon qui les ai saisit avant d'aller les mâchouiller un peu plus loin.

Giratina était jaloux, mais tonton avait prévu le coup et lui tendit quelques Poffins qui le firent également se tenir tranquille. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel quand j'ai entendus la musique du Monde Distortion.

\- Je te hais..., ai-je sifflé entre les dents.

Ensuite, Peter est revenu voir Type:0 et a commencé à l'analyser sous tous ses angles. La seule chose que fit le pokémon fut de flairer l'homme pour ensuite lui arracher sa béquille et recracher les parties non-métallisées en grondant.

Hareta (à bonne distance) me demanda si j'avais eu idée de faire d'autres recherches sur Manaphy, et le maître des Dragons me dit que je m'embêterai vraiment pour rien.

\- Et pour quoi, je vous prie ?

\- Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé ! A-t-il déclaré en lâchant le pokémon. C'était un accident, mais c'est moi qui l'ai eut ! Ha ! Ha ! Je vous explique : Je me baladais vers...

Hareta a décroché, Giratina et Type:0 aussi, tonton est allé se coucher et je me suis endormie dans les plumes du tylton. J'ai eu le temps de voir Hélio qui mettait des écouteurs et allumait son baladeur avant de décrocher aussi.

Quand on s'est réveillés, j'ai vu que Peter s'était fait coincer la tête sous le bras valide de Max qui lui flanquait des coups de pieds comme il le pouvait.

\- Donnes-moi ce pokémon, connard ! A dit le chef de la Team Magma.

\- Plutôt cre... Cre... Ver..., a haleté Peter qui avait du mal à respirer.

Les deux roux se sont étripés, pendant que Courney, Kelvin et un gars qui s'appelait Ignacio d'après le manga _La Grande Aventure_ , faisaient monter les paris.

\- 25 Pokédollars sur notre leader ! Dit la brune.

\- 10 sur Peter ! A rétorqué Kelvin.

\- Pourquoi t'es jamais d'accord avec moi, espèce de gros lourdeau ?! A-t-elle répondu.

\- Juste pour t'emmerder ! Tu vois, ça marche !

\- 25 sur notre leader aussi, a dit Ignacio.

\- C'est mal barré avec son bras, ai-je commenté.

\- 400 sur Giratina ! A dit Hélio en claquant des doigts.

\- Ça compte pas, ai-je coupé. C'est pas un humain.

Le pokémon, qui s'était mis à gronder, a eut l'air déçu.

\- N'y pense même pas, ai-je renchéris à la légende qui a abaissé sa tête, triste.

\- Vas-y, l'a autorisé Hélio.

Giratina s'est mis en mode combat.

\- On va jamais réussir à l'éduquer si on n'est pas d'accord sur la manière de procéder ! Ai-je lâché à l'homme.

Le légendaire a carrément été vexé.

\- De toute façon, ces types-là (Courtney a lâché un « HE ! »). Ces types _et cette fille_ , a repris Hélio, vont nous emmerder !

\- Dites, je vous signale que c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé !

\- Je vois pas où est le problème, a rétorqué l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie. Puis de toute façon, tu lui parles plus trop, alors laisse-moi faire !

J'ai soupiré puis lui ai filé la Soin Ball d'un air blasé, avant de partir.

\- Alors bon courage ! Ai-je dis de dos, comme j'entendais la giga-bête se jeter sur les deux hommes.

Type:0 m'a doublée pour aller observer le combat. Après être passée derrière la tente, j'ai quand même tourné la tête et ai vu Max monter en chandelle, avant de se ramasser lourdement sur le sol. La tente me cachait la visibilité, mais les bruits me laissaient fort à parier que Peter avait utilisé son contrôle mental. Hélio beugla quelque chose, puis Type:0 a renchérit.

Je me suis décidée à y aller, mais le cousin m'a retenue par le bras. Enfin, une drôle de pokéball a roulé à ses pieds, et j'ai vu que Manaphy était dedans. On s'est regardés et on a eut la même idée.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on est assez loin ? A demandé le cousin.

\- Aucune idée ! Mais ton luxray va assez vite, donc on devrait avoir mis pas mal de distance entre eux et nous.

On venait d'arriver vers Unionpolis, et l'idée était d'essayer de trouver un champion pour planquer le légendaire, afin que la Team Magma n'entreprenne pas de mauvaises idées vis-à-vis du pokémon.

\- Tu crois que Kiméra est dans les coins ? Ai-je dis à Hareta.

\- Sûrement. On devrait directement essayer au dôme des concours pour la trouver.

\- Hum...

On a mis pieds-à-terre, puis l'abruti a fait rentrer son pokémon dans sa capsule. On a marché jusqu'à l'entrée, pour apprendre par la suite que la championne était à son arène. On a cherché le bâtiment pendant un moment car Unionpolis est une ville assez grande, puis arrivés à l'arène, on nous a dit qu'elle était au dôme des concours. J'ai haussé un sourcil quand j'ai vu les employés au loin ricaner.

\- Bon, tylton, va la chercher ! Ai-je demandé.

L'oiseau a volé, avant de retomber.

\- J'avais oublié, merde. Bon, inso -

\- Heu, je vais envoyer Pijako, a dit Hareta. En plus, il parle, donc ça sera plus simple de trouver Kiméra.

\- Trouver Kiméra, trouver Kiméra ! A dit le pokémon.

On a regardé le type Normal filer hors de l'arène. On s'est dit que c'était dans la poche, mais il s'est mangé les portes automatiques qui se refermaient, et j'ai envoyé insolourdo à la place. La championne est arrivée beaucoup plus tard, et a demandé lequel d'entre nous avait eu l'idée d'envoyer _ça_ s'accrocher à sa robe.

J'ai forcé mon pokémon à la lâcher, mais elle était quand même furax parce qu'il avait effilé le long tissu violet.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! A-t-elle tonné en se retenant à peine.

Hareta et moi avons expliqué l'histoire avec la Team Magma et Manaphy, et Kiméra a soupiré.

\- Va falloir appeler Cynthia alors…

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air contente, mais elle a quand même prit le combiné et composé le numéro. Vu le ton employé, les deux femmes n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier. Ensuite, une fois que Cynthia eut promis qu'elle allait arriver au plus vite, Kiméra a exigé réparation.

Donc je me suis retrouvée dans l'arène, et dans la merde, alors qu'Hareta avait pris un max de distance entre lui et les pokémons de la championne. Bon, j'avais insolourdo et tylton, mais le premier était un type Normal, donc ça allait être dur, et le second ne pouvait pas vraiment voler. Elle nous a quand même demandé si on avait eu des badges, et a ricané devant le nombre pitoyable qu'on lui présentait. Puis elle a envoyé Branette, et j'ai lâché insolourdo. Mon pokémon l'a regardé, et a réintégré sa capsule après trois secondes de délibération interne.

\- Tylton ! Ai-je sifflé.

Il est sortit avec joie et j'ai vu Kiméra hausser un sourcil face à l'équipement qu'il portait. Bien qu'il lui serait impossible de voler, j'ai demandé au piaf de lancer l'attaque qu'il voulait, parce que j'avais pas envie de m'embêter. J'ai prié pour que ça rate et que je perde le combat, car je me suis mis dans la tête qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que je gagne. Branette a évité son Draco Rage, mais s'est mangé le Laser Glace du tylton qui avait enchaîné aussi sec. La championne a pesté quand elle a changé pour un ténéflix, furieuse de constater que mon petit truc avait one-shot le sien. J'ai fait rentrer tylton et ai dit à l'insolourdo que je lui ramenais Giratina aux fesses s'il m'aidait pas. Il m'a regardée comme si j'étais pas crédible (en plus, j'avais donné la Soin Ball à Hélio), puis a utilisé Tunnel comme l'autre pokémon voulait se glisser dans son ombre.

Il y a eut un blanc, car le pokémon de Kiméra est ressorti, mais pas le mien. J'ai toqué sur le sol en disant « Hé ! Ho ! Y a quelqu'un ? », puis mon pokémon est quand même sorti en faisant la moue. Il a utilisé Effort, puis Pouvoir Antique. Le ténéflix a aussi fini au tapis.

Puis Kiméra a sorti son magirêve en me disant que j'allais y passer, mais tylton fut plus rapide et balança un Laser Glace tellement puissant qu'il alla geler les griffes des pattes avant de Type:0 qui venait de me retrouver.

La championne voulut se ruer sur moi, mais Cynthia, qui venait également d'arriver, lui demanda quelle était la raison de tout ce remue-ménage. Kiméra répondit qu'il n'en était rien de tel, et me fourra le badge avec beaucoup de force dans la poitrine.

Hareta et moi expliquâmes en vitesse à la championne de Sinnoh ce qui se passait et on lui donna la pokéball de Manaphy. Type:0 essayait toujours de tirer sur ses pattes avants prises dans la glace, et j'ai vu le type Vol lui piailler quelque chose avant d'utiliser un tout petit Lance-Flammes. Il a dégelé le pokémon qui l'a laissé se poser sur sa tête et s'est avancé vers Cynthia.

La blonde ne semblait pas en revenir de voir Type:0. Fallait préciser qu'il n'avait pas l'air très sympa, surtout quand il vous fusillait du regard. J'ai vu le maître de Sinnoh saisir une pokéball, mais je lui ai déconseillé de lâcher son pokémon en faisant non de la tête. Elle a haussé un sourcil, mais n'a pas raccroché sa capsule pour autant. Elle s'est ensuite tournée vers Kiméra.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Manaphy ?

La championne de type Spectre a bougonné quelque chose à propos de triche et de Team Magma qui voulait prendre un badge et relâcher Manaphy pour aller défoncer Giratina qui avait été appelé par l'insolourdo pour me prendre un combat pokémon.

\- Tu pourrais reformuler ça ? A demandé Cynthia, confuse.

\- Cette gamine est venue me voir pour m'expliquer que la Team Magma avait besoin de Manaphy pour reprendre le dessus sur les océans à Hoenn.

Cynthia haussa un sourcil, pendant que j'essayais d'empêcher Type:0 de lui renifler le derrière. J'ai accidentellement frôlé ce qu'il ne fallait pas en voulant bloquer le pokémon et je me suis pris une tarte de la part de la femme au manteau noir. Type:0 a sauté sur Cynthia, toutes griffes dehors, et s'est fait repousser par le Giga Impact de son Carcharock.

\- NON ! Ai-je dit tout haut, mais c'était trop tard.

L'élan qu'avait pris la chose mécanique lui permit d'utiliser Dance Lames dans la foulée et de booster son attaque. Carcharock avait besoin de récupérer, puis Type:0 a également balancé un Giga Impact. Je me suis poussée en quatrième vitesse tandis que Tylton réintégrait sa capsule sans me demander.

\- On m'appelle l'épéiste noire ! Tonna-t-elle, avant de se figer en marmonnant qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de lire _Sword Art Online_ tard la nuit, et Cynthia repris : Je suis la -

\- Nan mais je sais qui vous êtes, l'ai-je coupée. Et ce truc n'est pas à moi.

\- Parfait ! Go pokéball !

Type:0 s'est fait intégrer de force dans la capsule, mais en est aussitôt ressorti aussi sec.

\- Laissez tomber, ai-je dit. Il a survécut à une bonne vingtaine d'attaques Revenant de Giratina. Vous n'arriverez pas à...

\- Je suis la championne de Sinnoh ! Je vais me le faire !

\- Attendez au moins que je me pousse ! Ai-je plaidé.

J'ai fait rentrer Insolourdo également, et j'ai été rejoindre Hareta qui s'était mis au plus haut des gradins. Puis avec une grande appréhension, j'ai vu Type:0 et Carcharock relancer en même temps Giga Impact. La force du choc a soulevé un nuage de poussière et de longs sillons attestèrent de la puissance des deux bestioles.

Kiméra nous a montré la sortie de secours, et Hareta et moi n'avons même pas cherchés à savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. On est sortis en vitesse de l'arène, tandis qu'un pan de la toiture s'effondrait soudainement sur Cynthia et les deux pokémons.

* * *

Une fois que l'arène fut complètement détruite, les habitants eurent le loisir de voir Type:0 en action. Non seulement avait-il défoncé les pokémons de Cynthia au sens propre, mais en plus il se jouait des débris comme s'il s'agissait de feuilles mortes. La femme soigna Carcharock mais j'ai vu qu'elle se demandait quel genre de monstre était ce pokémon. La technologie (s'il s'agissait vraiment de ça comme le supposait le cousin) pouvait vraiment faire des choses impressionnantes et dangereuses.

J'ai saisis une barre en métal et l'ai jetée au pied du pokémon, qui s'est aussitôt saisie d'elle pour la mâcher lentement. Il ne quittait pas Cynthia des yeux et émettait des grondements qui indiquaient qu'il était encore prêt à combattre si nécessaire. Ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur moi et virèrent à l'orange.

J'ai soupiré et lui ai demandé de bien vouloir se calmer. Je lui ai tendu une broche en acier qu'il a également lentement mangée. Puis j'ai caressé le casque, et le pokémon a abaissé sa tête.

\- Si on reprenait cette histoire sur Manaphy et la Team Magma, a suggéré Kiméra, pas du tout choquée par l'état dans lequel l'arène était.

La blonde a soupiré. Quand elle a vu que Type:0 n'était plus une menace immédiate, elle a également soigné son lucario et a fait réintégrer sa capsule à Carcharock qui a fait le nez.

Type:0 a commencé à se raidir, mais Cynthia lui assura qu'elle lui ficherait la paix s'il n'essayait pas d'attaquer. Je me suis accrochée au casque et le pokémon m'a brutalement tirée en avant pour aller saisir une nouvelle broche en acier et l'avaler en trois coups de dents bien nets. Au final, la blonde décida d'emmener Manaphy à la Ligue, là où elle débattrait avec Pierre et Marc, les deux meilleurs dresseurs de Hoenn qui s'étaient frottés à la Team Magma, aux côtés de Ruby et Saphir.

Puis j'ai tiré le pokémon et Hareta avant que Kiméra ne se rabatte sur nous pour les dégâts. Elle s'écria : Hé ! Mais Type:0 nous avait pris en croupe pour filer hors de la ville. Hareta se raidit tellement que j'ai fini sans souffle une fois vers la tente de tonton, mais au moins il n'avait pas hurlé. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se jeter hors de la portée du pokémon alors qu'il venait juste de s'immobiliser, et de se ruer dans la tente.

Hélio était en train de lire, appuyé contre Giratina qui somnolait, et n'a fait aucun commentaires quand Type:0 a également été se coller à lui. La chose a posé sa tête sur ses genoux et j'ai vu l'homme poser le bouquin en équilibre sur son casque, avant de tourner les pages d'un air nonchalant. J'ai été attraper des potions afin de soigner le pokémon.

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai vu les deux pépères somnoler et Hélio qui avait l'air blasé au milieu. Il a quand même daigner me jeter un regard quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait une idée pour bien s'y prendre quant à soigner Type:0.

\- Hum... Je pense qu'il faudrait surtout lui appliquer la potion contre les soins physiques. Il n'a pas l'air brûlé, ni d'être affecté par un autre état spécial, me dit-il en frottant doucement le casque.

Type:0 a complètement décroché, et Hélio s'est vu contraint de caresser également Giratina entre les deux yeux comme la giga-bête le poussait doucement avec sa tête.

\- Jaloux..., a-t-il murmuré en le grattant affectueusement sur la partie dorée.

Là, pour le coup, c'est moi qui l'était. Si je lui disais ça, Giratina me renverrait directement à Frimapic et sans passer par la téléportation. Là, il a juste reconnu qu'Hélio avait raison, et s'est remis à somnoler.

\- Comment vous faites ? Ai-je demandé en dévissant le bouchon de la potion et en appliquant le liquide sur un mouchoir en tissu.

\- Comment je fais quoi ? A répété Hélio.

\- Avec... (J'ai montré la giga-bête en levant la tête). Comment vous faites pour qu'il vous obéisse ?

\- Je lui demande, c'est tout.

\- Je suis sûre que vous avez un truc ! C'est pas possible. Si moi, je lui disais qu'il était jaloux, je serais déjà projetée à plusieurs kilomètres.

\- Pas possible ! A dit l'homme.

\- Bah, si...

\- Je ne te crois pas ! Impossible que tu y arrives, a-t-il dit d'un ton placide.

\- Giratina, t'es qu'un gros jaloux !

Hélio a ricané et j'ai compris que je me suis fait avoir quand je suis partie voler en contre-bas. Type:0 s'est brutalement décalé, avant de se rallonger en face de l'homme qui était imperturbable (et content de sa farce). J'ai douloureusement remonté la pente en grimaçant, puis j'ai lâché au pokémon renégat :

\- T'as pas aimé le « gros » ou le « jaloux » ?

Il a pas répondu et a levé une aile d'un air menaçant.

\- Oublie ! J'ai rien dit du tout !

A la place, j'ai regardé Hélio et lui ai annoncé un sobre :

\- Je vous déteste.

\- Je sais... Et c'est comme ça que j'arrive à convaincre les gens.

\- En les piquant au vif ? En faisant qu'ils vous détestent ? Ben sachez que vous êtes bien parti...

\- Non, mais le dialogue reste une arme formidable...

\- J'y crois pas... Mais… G... Enfin, il s'en moque, des discours que vous aviez fait pour la Team Galaxie !

\- Pas vraiment, non... L'art et la manière de parler peuvent tout changer. Comment tu crois que j'ai mené la Team Galaxie au sommet ? Pas par la violence. Enfin, si... Un peu... Beaucoup... Oui, beaucoup… En fait, même un peu trop... Mais… Bref ! Comment tu crois qu'elle s'enfonce avec Pluton ? Il ne sait pas parler. Il n'a ni l'art, ni la manière.

\- Faut dire qu'en même temps, on l'entend plus trop en ce moment.

\- Hé, Mars et Saturne (j'ai appris que Jupiter s'était pendue) doivent en baver et bien regretter d'être sous ses ordres. S'ils y sont toujours.

J'ai médité là-dessus. Il était vrai que la femme s'était suicidée car j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle en... OH MON ARCEUS ! J'AI TUE QUELQU'UN !

\- C'était pas simple avec lui, tu sais...

J'ai sursauté et ai oublié mes sombres pensées.

\- Il m'a coursé pendant pas mal de temps, continua l'homme aux cheveux bleus en frottant gentiment Giratina sur la tête. Il était furieux de ce que j'avais tenté de faire, et je pense qu'il voulait plus me faire comprendre que c'était mal (Hélio a eut du mal à le reconnaître, ça!) qu'autre chose. Au final, je lui ai demandé s'il avait eut l'occasion de voyager.

Je me suis assise contre Type:0 qui n'a pas bronché.

\- Heureusement qu'il y avait des livres dans son bazar sans nom. Et aussi une brosse à dents, parce que c'est bien de garder les dents propres.

\- Donc..., ai-je noté. Pendant tout ce temps qu'il m'a amené chez lui, je me suis nettoyé les dents avec votre brosse ?! _Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

\- Surtout que j'avais une carie !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mais non, je plaisante !

\- Ouf...

L'homme s'est gratté la tête et a enchaîné :

\- En revanche, j'ai malheureusement perdu le duvet. Dommage... Je l'avais jamais nettoyé par contre.

\- Vous plaisantez ?!

\- Pas du tout, je suis sérieux !

\- Argh !

J'ai eu une vision dégueulasse des poils, des cheveux, des pellicules, des crottes de nez et des bouts d'ongles de... ARRRHHH !

\- Bon, pour en revenir aux quelques premiers jours, Giratina m'a coursé dans tous les sens, puis j'ai trouvé des livres pour enfants et ai commencé à le lui lire, vu qu'il était curieux. Donc, il s'est arrêté de lui-même, du moment que je m'occupais de lui, même si ça n'était que quelques minutes par jour.

J'ai faillis rager. Giratina avait au moins mis un bon mois avant d'accepter d'arrêter de me courir après, et encore ! Trois jours ! Comment faisait ce gars ?!

\- Mais j'admets que j'ai dû lui sortir des arguments en titane pour qu'il admette que je n'avais plus aucune mauvaise intention contre Palkia et Dialga, ni lui-même.

\- Et… C'est quoi vos tuyaux pour manipuler les gens ?

\- Secret professionnel !

\- Z'allez pas faire comme tonton ?!

\- Tu vois quand je t'ai convaincue de dire à Giratina qu'il était jaloux ? Ben, tu te sers de la langue pour manipuler et appuyer là où ça fait mal. Par contre, je te souhaite bon courage, parce que c'est assez dur de convaincre et persuader rapidement !

Puis Hélio a replongé le nez dans son livre, et j'ai sus qu'il ne m'aiderait pas plus sur ce sujet. Je me suis redressée et ai été voir Hareta qui se tapait une bonne sieste. J'ai saisis les couverts pour installer la table, quand on a entendu du bruit dehors. On a sortit la tête de la tente pour voir que les hauts membres de la Team Magma (et c'est vrai qu'ils étaient hauts, vu qu'ils étaient en haut de la colline) nous suggérèrent de rapidement leur donner Manaphy.

Ça été rapide, puisque Giratina est arrivé derrière et les a poussés. Tonton Patrick n'a plus de tente maintenant... Les membres du syndicat ont sortis leurs pokémons, et Hareta a tenté de faire inscrire son cri dans le World Record Book, ce qui a échoué à un décibel prêt. (Il paraît que le détenteur actuel lui, a rendu sourd son auditoire, mais ce sont des « on dit »).

On s'est poussés pour aller regarder le feunard de Courtney voler via une attaque de Type:0 qui venait juste de débarouler de la pente. Kelvin a sortit un camérupt lui aussi, mais Giratina l'a convaincu de rester plaqué au sol. Ensuite, le dresseur ordonna Surchauffe à son pokémon, et le renégat a courut jusqu'à la rivière en contre-bas pour aller s'immerger jusqu'au ventre.

Type:0 faisait un véritable carnage. Ce truc avait l'air tellement intuable sur le physique que les deux membres de la Team Magma se virent contraints d'utiliser des attaques à distance pour empêcher le pokémon de venir leur arracher la gorge.

\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi on lui a vissé un casque sur la tête, m'a dit Hareta très discrètement.

Giratina revint vers nous, fit se décaler le cousin, puis a commencer à envoyer des Aurasphères sur les deux intrus. Type:0 a renchérit avec Giga Impact pendant qu'ils étaient distraits, et je suis vraiment contente que ce pokémon ne soit pas à moi, car j'ai déjà la mort de Jupiter sur la conscience.

\- Nan, mais il va tuer quelqu'un ! Ai-je dit. Faut l'arrêter !

\- T'inquiète, Giratina va nous le ressusciter en moins de deux ! M'a dit l'abruti de famille non-désiré.

\- C'est pas une raison ! Il n'est pas croque-mort, que je sache ! Non, je te donnerai pas la définition ! Ai-je ajouté au pokémon qui penchait sa tête d'un air intrigué. Et c'est pas négatif !

Puis Max s'est planté devant la chose mécanique et a sorti... Entei. Bien sûûûûûûûûr !

La force de ses flammes était tellement impressionnante que ce qui restait de la tente de tonton s'est mis à fondre alors que le pokémon se tenait quand même assez loin. J'ai attrapé Hareta et on a été se dissimuler derrière Giratina. Entei a balancé ses flammes sur Type:0 qui a évité l'attaque, puis il a visé Giratina qui s'est dématérialisé.

Sachez que le feu, ça brûle. Et que sans le Rune Protect' du tylton... La fiction s'arrêtait brutalement là, mes cocos ! On a entendus l'attaque Revenant et on a fermé les yeux et levé nos bras pour se protéger. Entei s'est fait rentrer dedans comme il faut, et la violence du choc l'a projeté contre Kelvin et Courtney qui se sont mis à hurler de douleur comme leurs vêtements prenaient feu.

\- Pingo !

\- Tylton !

\- Pistolet à eau ! A-t-on ordonné avec le cousin.

Ils ont visé les deux personnes et ont rapidement éteint les flammes. Giratina s'est retrouvé brûlé, mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Avec Type:0, ils sont tombés sur le type Feu qui a jeté un regard du style « Oh-Ho ! » avant de sauter pour éviter les attaques. Au final, il s'est reporté sur nous, mais j'avais déjà demandé à insolourdo d'utiliser Tunnel. A la place, il a soufflé un jet de flammes dans le trou, et Hareta et moi avons suivis la suite du combat dans la rivière, pendant qu'on soufflait de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus avoir le derrière en feu.

\- Reste là, ai-je dit à Hareta, avant de ressortir de l'eau.

J'ai courus vers les trois légendaires (enfin, si on peut considérer Type:0 comme tel) et ai sortit l'Honor Ball. J'ai attendus d'avoir le pokémon en ligne de mire, et ai visé. La pokéball l'a enfermé, et l'a attrapé. Après, Entei a été la sceller avec ses flammes, et ça s'est fini contre Giratina.

J'ai récupéré la capsule qui était brûlante, et j'ai calée comme j'ai pu en utilisant mon T-shirt pour m'empêcher de me brûler. Ensuite, j'ai hurlé : Anti-Soin au pokémon qui s'est exécuté.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? A marmonné Max.

\- Je vous explique : c'est moi qui l'ai attrapé ! Ai-je dit tout haut. Alors, prépar –

\- NAN, c'est Giovanni ! A dit Hareta plus loin.

\- C'est pareil ! C'est moi son dresseur pour le moment.

\- NAN, c'est Hélio ! Tu lui as donné sa pokéball !

\- N'empêche que –

\- Giratina est un légendaire ! m'a coupé une nouvelle fois le cousin.

\- Merci, je sais ! Ai-je tonné. Arrête de me couper, et laisse-moi essayer de régler ça !

\- Pas la peine, c'est fini !

J'ai tourné la tête pour voir Giratina et Entei K.O. Le renégat avait utilisé ce laps de temps pour finir le type Feu, et inversement.

\- Il me semble que j'ai gagné ! A dit Max.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai encore cinq pokémons, et que les deux que tu as à ta ceinture ne feront pas le poids.

Il avait raison. Insolourdo s'était fait brûler quand il avait lancé Tunnel, et tylton n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Giratina a disparu dans un flash de lumière rouge. Hélio jetait un regard noir au chef de la Team Magma.

\- Je trouve ça ironique que l'ancien leader d'un groupe qui voulait détruire l'univers décide de rester avec des gamins et un type incompétent.

Le type incompétent devait sûrement être tonton. J'ai serré les poings, furieuse.

\- Me fais pas rire ! Rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Toi, tu n'as rien compris de tes échecs ! Tu compte refaire la même chose qu'avec Groudon. Sauf que ça va rater !

\- Ça ne ratera pas ! Certifia le roux.

\- Écoutes, mon gars..., Hélio avait posé une main ferme sur son épaule. Est-ce que tu connais le principe de l'évaporation de l'eau ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me...

\- Ta, ta, ta ! Écoutes ! Continua-t-il en faisant 'non' du doigt. L'eau s'évapore quand il fait trop chaud. Tu me suis ?

Max et moi avons fait 'oui' de la tête.

\- Parfait ! En revanche, l'eau trop froide gèle. Principe de base. Et si la température baisse, cela se résulte par la pluie.

\- Mais je sais tout ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que... ?

\- Que comptes-tu faire avec Manaphy ?

\- Je comptais lui faire faire reculer les océans pour le profit des continents. Puis Groudon aurait achevé de maintenir l'eau loin de Hoenn.

\- T'es au courant que si tu fais ça, l'eau va quand même finir par s'évaporer et revenir là où elle était ? Surtout avec la chaleur de Groudon ?

\- Comment ça ?

J'ai vu le leader de la Team Magma devenir de plus en plus pâle. Puis il a capté l'idée. L'eau évaporée par Groudon se déverserait lors de la prochaine pluie là où il l'avait enlevée. Il y a eut un blanc, puis...

\- OUIIIIINNNNNN !

Max a appuyé sa tête contre le torse d'Hélio qui lui a gentiment tapoté le dos en disant, « Là, là... C'est fini ! ».

\- Je suis qu'un raté !

\- Mais non !

\- J'ai rien fait de bien !

\- Faut pas dire ça !

\- Mes plans sont nuls !

\- Ben en fait… Heu, je veux dire... Il ne faut pas te focaliser que sur ce qui ne va pas ! Pense à ce que tu pourrais faire pour aider les gens..., enchaîna l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Max pour le redresser.

Ça y est, Hélio est devenu psychologue.

Comme la pokéball de Type:0 avait refroidie, j'ai été chercher un burin et un petit marteau et ai commencé à ôter doucement le métal qui avait fondu de part et d'autres. Max est parti un peu plus tard avec ses sbires, et l'homme a saisit un rappel avant de faire ressortir Giratina qui avait toujours des croix à la place des yeux.

Il a doucement glissé le rappel dans sa gueule, et je lui ai dit :

\- C'est vrai cette histoire de flotte qui revient là où on l'a enlevée ?

\- Aucune idée ! J'y suis allé au pifomètre. C'est bien mon grand ! A-t-il dit en frottant Giratina qui émergeait lentement.

\- Ha, ha...


	47. VS Hareta (Meh!)

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Je me suis senti très inspiré pour ce chapitre. Enfin, vous allez voir dans deux secondes, avec une petite référence à un film de Louis de Funès (Je vous conseille fortement d'aller aux toilettes avant de lire celui-ci, en référence à ma meilleure amie qui a piqué un tel fou-rire que j'ai cru que je la perdais. Bref! Faites comme vous voulez).**

 **Juste pour répondre à JustaMegaMothim, si j'envoie sous des nouveaux messages mes réponses, c'est parce que je clique sur la petite bulle, ce qui me permet d'avoir le commentaire fait pour mieux le lire et répondre aux questions. C'est pratique, mais pour la prochaine, je tâcherai de passer par un message déjà envoyé.**

 **Comment Type:0 peut bouffer sans son casque? Ah, heu... Bonne question. Je vais répondre que c'est ça, la magie de la fanfiction, ça devrait passer. Non, en vrai dans le jeu il mange les Poffins quand on lui présente, donc je vois pas pourquoi il serait privé de nourriture ici.**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Tonton est revenu pour constater qu'il n'avait plus aucun coin où habiter. Hélio a soupiré, avant de nous annoncer qu'on lui avait fait don d'une villa au secteur le plus calme du Mont Abrupt, l'espace détente comme l'indiquait son nom. Il nous a tendu les clés d'un air blasé, mais c'était plutôt cool de sa part.

Par contre, Hareta avait l'air abattu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui ai-je dit.

Il a haussé les épaules, avant de m'attirer un peu plus loin.

\- Je... Je n'arrive pas à me rapprocher des pokémons ! A-t-il dit. Je... Je m'en sens incapable !

\- C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps que Giratina t'as cogné... Mais je t'ai dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu sais ?

\- Tu parles ! Cracha-t-il. Toi, même si t'as pas de chance, t'as des pokémons qui t'obéissent ! Moi, j'ai les miens mais même avec ça, j'ai du mal à ne pas appréhender !

\- Pourtant, tu as demandé à Pingo d'utiliser Pistolet à Eau tout à l'heure !

\- Oui, mais j'avais une peur bleue à l'idée qu'Entei vienne nous tomber dessus. Même ton pokémon me stressait quand il a fait Tunnel, ou encore Rune Protect' !

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre à ça. Hareta en avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Faut que tu m'aides ! Comment t'as fait avec ton vertige ?!

\- Bah, je me suis cognée et…

\- Très bien ! Faut que je me cogne aussi !

\- Non ! Ai-je crié. Surtout pas ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire. On va pique-niquer dehors, et se faire griller des marshmallows. Avec les pokémons !

\- Je ne le sens pas..., a dit le cousin, mais je lui ai assuré qu'ils resteraient à distance.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais il fallait quand même essayer.

Hélio nous a laissé allumer un feu vers la petite piscine, et Giratina ainsi que Type:0 ont été se coucher vers celui-ci. Hareta et moi nous nous sommes mis en face, et on a lâché nos pokémons qui avaient reçus pour consigne de jouer entre eux.

Tonton amena les saucisses et les sauces, et Hélio resta lui aussi dans son coin. Comme les perches étaient assez longues, Hareta n'eut pas à s'inquiéter de devoir s'approcher de la giga-bête, ni de l'autre qui s'était collé au renégat.

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, m'a dit le cousin.

J'ai légèrement sourit.

\- C'est vrai. Tu veux quoi sur tes saucisses ? Ketchup ? Moutarde ?

\- Je vais prendre celle au poivre.

Tylton est venu me prendre une brochette, puis il a réussi à piquer un bonbon dessus pour aller le faire fondre. Hareta s'est tendu quand ses pokémons sont également venus se servir, et j'ai souris encore plus quand j'ai vu tylton donner la brochette aux deux pépères. Giratina l'attira à lui, et lui mis un coup de langue. Le type Vol a mis un coup de bec assez vif sur la partie dorée, avant de lui refiler également un marshmallow.

On a passé la soirée à regarder les étoiles. Tonton discutait avec Hélio, et a un moment donné, Insolourdo est venu se caler sur mes genoux. Hareta a tendu une main d'un air hésitant et a caressé les écailles.

\- C'est rugueux, a-t-il noté avant de retirer sa main.

\- Normal, ce sont des écailles. Mais si tu touches les ailes, c'est plus doux.

Hareta a haussé les épaules. Giratina avait fini par s'endormir, et Type:0 gardait un œil sur nous. Pijako est également venu réclamer sa part de bonbons, pendant qu'on finissait les saucisses, et le cousin n'a pas bronché.

\- Tu vois, c'est bien, lui ai-je dit pour le conforter.

\- C'est logique, c'est mon pokémon. En fait… Je... Je suis content de manger des marshmallows. Ça change.

Il m'en a tendu un et je l'ai lentement mâché après avoir soufflé dessus.

\- La dernière fois que j'en ai mangé, Giratina a tellement soufflé fort qu'il a tout envoyé promener.

\- J'ai vu d'en haut, quand j'étais... Mort.

On a contourné ce sujet. C'était toujours douloureux pour nous deux. Le cousin a hésité, avant de saisir l'insolourdo et de le placer sur ses genoux. Il l'a toléré pendant quelques instants, puis j'ai repris le pokémon sur mes genoux. Tylton est venu se coller à moi.

Tonton est venu et a cassé ce moment de souvenirs en nous annonçant qu'il allait se coucher. On lui a dit qu'on allait pas tarder à en faire autant et il a hoché la tête.

\- J'ai hâte d'essayer la piscine, a dit le cousin en la montrant du menton. Tu crois qu'elle est chauffée ?

\- Aucune idée. Faudra demander à Hélio, mais je crois qu'il est également parti se coucher. Mais c'est une bonne idée.

On s'est levés, et nous avons souhaité bonne nuit aux deux gros qui avaient visiblement décidés de dormir à la belle étoile. Ils ont à peine relevé. Quand on est entrés, Hélio se brossait les dents dans le hall, emmitouflé dans un peignoir bleu foncé qui devait tenir bien chaud lors des soirées d'hiver. Il a rapidement craché le dentifrice en m'expliquant qu'il dormait au numéro 9 et que nous, on était au numéro 6. tonton devait être quelque part entre le 1 et le 4 et le 5 était réservé aux pokémons de l'ancien leader.

On a mis les pokémon d'Hareta dans la 8 et les miens dans la sept. Heureusement que Giratina n'était pas au courant qu'ils avaient chacun une chambre, parce qu'Hélio n'aurait plus de maison non plus.

Hélio nous a dit que la salle de bain était soi au premier, soi au rez-de-chaussé.

\- Vas y, ai-je dit à Hareta.

\- Nan, je vais me coucher sans me brosser les dents pour une fois. Je suis claqué. Merci pour les marshmallows, c'était une très bonne idée. Je vais essayer de me rapprocher un peu plus de mes pokémons, puis des tiens. Et quand je serai prêt, ce sera avec le légendaire.

J'ai souris, et suis partie dans la direction qu'Hélio m'avait indiquée un peu plus tôt. Je me suis brossé les dents, perdue dans mes pensées. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais toujours pas prête à pardonner Giratina même si je lui reparlais, mais… Peut être que si Hareta n'en avait plus peur, ça changerait.

* * *

\- Alors, numéro 6... Numéro 6... Ah !

J'ai poussé la porte et suis rentrée prestement dans la chambre. J'ai saisis un pyjama qui ressemblait à quelque chose d'un peu trop léger (mais il n'y avait que ça) dans la penderie et me suis déshabillée. Hareta dormait encore avec la tête sous la couverture. Comme il avait bien l'air endormi, j'ai évité d'allumer plus que nécessaire, et me suis dirigée à tâtons jusqu'au lit. Ça faisait bizarre de dormir avec le cousin, surtout que les rares fois où on l'avait fait étaient pendant les grandes vacances, quand on partait camper avec ses parents ou les miens.

J'ai soulevé les couvertures, à moitié dans le coltar, et me suis glissée avec bonheur dans le lit bien chaud. Hareta ronflait, mais ça, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment.

\- Tu ronfles, lui ai-je dit en lui mettant un coup de coude.

Il a grogné dans son sommeil, mais n'a pas relevé. Tu m'étonnes, il pouvait avoir le sommeil lourd quand il voulait, et j'étais sûre qu'il avait fait beaucoup plus d'efforts vis-à-vis des pokémons que ce qu'il aurait normalement toléré. Du coup, il récupérait à plein régime. Il fallait quand même avoir un sacré mental pour confronter ses peurs, et ma phobie du vide en était un parfait exemple. Je ne lui en voulais pas de ne pas pouvoir toucher un pokémon, mais c'était sa détresse qui me faisait de la peine.

Il fallait absolument que je lui remonte le moral. Et pour ça, j'allais avoir besoin que Giratina et Type:0 coopèrent.

Je me suis endormie en me disant que ça irait mieux le lendemain matin. J'ai rêvé que je me trouvais dans le palais céleste en face d'Arceus, qui était jaloux parce que Pluton avait créé une machine pour faire de la drogue. Ensuite, tonton me disait qu'il était devenu gardien de sécurité dans le monde inversé et que Hareta me disait de rattraper les pokéballs avant qu'elles ne se brisent. Je lui ai dit qu'il les lançait trop fort et que je n'y arriverais jamais, mais Cathy me ria au nez. Ensuite, j'ai eu une grande sensation de froid qui m'a réveillée en sursaut.

\- AH ! _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ?!

\- Hum ? Quoi ?

J'ai posé les yeux sur un Hélio en slip qui tenait la couverture de sa main gauche, livide, à côté de moi. J'ai mis quelques secondes avant d'enregistrer qu'il venait de débouler dans ma chambre. Mais pourquoi était-il allongé ? Et en... slip ?!

\- Vous auriez pu toquer ! Ai-je pesté, frustrée qu'il me voit en mode zombie. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre, et pourquoi vous m'avez réveillée !

\- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ça ! C'est le numéro 9 ici ! MA chambre !

\- Heu...

Pourtant j'avais bien vu le numéro 6 hier... ?

Il s'est détourné en lâchant le tissu, a manqué de tomber en se levant et a été ouvrir sa porte sèchement. Il a touché le numéro qui s'est mis à se balancer doucement et a soupiré d'un air défaitiste.

\- Le haut du 9 s'est décroché, a-t-il dit, en devenant de plus en plus pâle.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on... Qu'on...

J'étais horrifiée. Hélio aussi. Il m'a flanquée dehors sans ménagement, et une fois la surprise estompée, j'ai explosé de rire ce qui l'a fait râler. Je ne savais pas si je devais le prendre gentiment ou méchamment.

Le problème, c'est que j'étais en petite nuisette dans le couloir et que j'ai dû me jeter dans le premier placard à balais pour éviter qu'on me voit comme ça. Hélio est venu toquer, a entrouvert la porte et, sans attendre mes protestations, m'a tendu mes vêtements de la veille.

Je les ai rapidement enfilés, ai quand même réussi à me coincer le manche d'un balai brosse entre le T-shirt et le pull, puis me suis croûtée en beauté dans le couloir quand j'ai mis mon pentalon. J'ai rejoins la cuisine avec un seau coincé dans mon pied gauche, mais au moins, j'étais à peu près présentable.

\- Salut, Mits..., a commencé tonton avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds. T'as ton pentalon qui est à l'envers.

\- Ah... Ben il restera comme ça, parce que j'ai pas pu enlever le seau, ai-je expliqué. Et me demande pas ce que je fais avec ça au pied, j'ai passé une très mauvaise nuit.

Hareta est arrivé.

\- Salut Mitsumi. Tu sais que tu as un seau au pied ?

\- Oui, oui... J'ai eu un petit problème cette nuit. Oublie.

\- Bonjour, a dit Hélio en arrivant avec une tasse de café.

\- Oui, j'ai un seau au pied et ne me demandez pas pourquoi ! L'ai-je coupé.

L'homme m'a jeté un regard noir, puis est parti s'asseoir dans un coin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? A dit tonton.

Ni moi, ni l'homme n'avons pris la peine de lui répondre. J'ai attrapé une tartine et suis sortie voir les pokémons. Type:0 est arrivé à toute vitesse et a commencé à flairer le seau.

\- Attends, je m'assois et tu vas pouvoir me l'enlever.

Il a attrapé l'anse et a tiré dessus. Bien sûr, il m'a traînée, mais je lui ai suggéré de plutôt commencer à manger la partie métallique. Je lui ai dit d'y aller molo parce qu'il avait mon pied dedans. Il s'est exécuté, puis Giratina est arrivé à son tour. Je lui ai tendus la tartine, car je savais qu'il allait être jaloux.

Il m'a regardé en mode « mais, pourquoi t'as pas mis de miel ? » et je lui ai dit que je n'y étais pour rien, que ce n'était pas chez moi et que je ne fouillais pas chez Hélio sans son accord. Type:0 finit par décrocher ce qui restait du seau et l'avala en trois bouchées. Le renégat a été me flairer le pied et a tiré la chaussure sans prévenir.

\- Hé ! Ai-je protesté, mais il avait déjà rejeté sa tête en arrière. Rends-moi ça ! Est-ce que je te piques ton orbe Platiné, à toi ?!

Je me suis redressée et ai sauté pour saisir la chaussure, mais bon, Giratina faisait plus que cinq mètres de haut, donc c'était peine perdue. Type:0 est arrivé derrière moi et m'a mise sur son dos. Le renégat a décollé, et j'ai à peine eut le temps de m'accrocher que le type Normal partait à fond de train.

\- Doucement ! Me suis-je écriée alors que je me raccrochais comme je le pouvais au casque.

Les plaques métalliques au bas de son cou me faisaient mal aux genoux, et je glissais quand il tournait. Giratina a été se poser plus loin, et j'ai eu que le temps de maintenir comme Type:0 sautait le plus haut possible. J'ai saisis la chaussure avec un « Ha ! Ha ! » victorieux. Avant de me rendre compte que si Type:0 avait bien atterrit au sol, Giratina tenait toujours la chaussure en l'air, et moi avec par extension.

\- Ah, euh... Mince..., furent les seuls mots que je trouvais à dire, alors que j'étais suspendue à plus de cinq mètres du sol.

Le renégat s'est mis en route, et j'ai déglutis comme je n'avais vraiment que la chaussure pour me raccrocher à la vie. Chaussure qui est vite devenue un lacet, et j'ai cherché une prise sur la tête du pokémon.

Puis Giratina a carrément lâché l'objet, et a refermé sa gueule sur l'avant de mon T-shirt.

\- Ah ! Me suis-je écriée, car je ne pouvais absolument plus me tenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Reposes-moi ! Hareta ! Ai-je crié. Hélio ! Tonton ! Au secours !

Le pokémon a totalement ignoré mes cris de protestation et a continué d'avancer d'un pas nonchalant.

* * *

J'ai soupiré. Giratina avait fini par s'arrêter au coin où on avait vu les geysers une fois avec le cousin. Il m'a lâchée et s'est flanqué à l'eau, imité par Type:0. J'ai trempé un doigt avant de le retirer. L'eau était trop chaude pour moi.

\- Gira ?

Il me faisait signe avec sa tête.

\- Nan, merci, mais je passe mon tour.

Il s'est détourné, déçu. Type:0 est venu nager le long de ses flancs et Giratina a commencé à faire des bulles avec son souffle d'un air amusé. J'ai entendus un battement d'ailes, et Tylton est venu se poser à côté de moi. La légende a râlé et je lui ai répondu que l'eau était un poil trop chaude pour une baignade.

\- Inso !

J'ai sursauté comme mon autre pokémon se matérialisait entre mes jambes. Il avait creusé jusqu'ici.

\- Par contre... Les pierres sont chaudes, mais pas trop.

J'ai hésité et ai enlevé mon pentalon, puis le T-shirt. De toute façon, j'étais en nuisette dessous (pas si courte que ça, s'il vous plait!) et que merde, quoi !

Je me suis mise sur le dos et les rochers qui étaient chauds sous l'action de l'eau dessous m'ont lentement détendue.

\- Ah, c'est le pied ! Me suis-je exclamée.

Tylton a été se mettre plus loin et a pris un bain de soleil. Insolourdo m'a imitée et j'ai entendus les deux pokémons qui s'amusaient à s'envoyer de l'eau.

\- Pas dans mes cheveux, l'eau, pas dans mes cheveux ! Les ai-je prévenus.

Les deux ont échangé une série de grondements, puis Giratina m'a flanquée à l'eau.

\- AH ! Ai-je glapis sous le coup de la douleur et de la surprise. Mais t'es malade !

Tylton et insolourdo ont pouffé de rire, pendant que Type:0 s'éloignait de la giga-bête et de moi-même.

\- Est-ce que je peux te dire une chose ? Ai-je demandé à Giratina qui m'avait calée sur une de ses ailes.

Il a hoché la tête.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je ne voulais pas aller dans l'eau, hormis le fait que je n'ai pas les bons vêtements sur moi ?

La giga-bête n'en savait rien du tout et j'ai décidé d'éclairer sa lanterne.

\- Parce que, ai-je continué très lentement. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, les geysers proviennent d'une source d'eau volcanique, et que par conséquent, quand j'ai trempé mon doigt pour tester la température tout à l'heure, j'en ai déduis QUE C'EST PUTAIN DE BRULANT !

Le pokémon m'a lâchée sous le coup de la surprise. Je suis remontée face à lui et je comprends maintenant ce que ressent Titi face à Grominet. La giga-bête n'a pas eu l'air désolée pour deux sous et a replongé sa tête dans l'eau pour faire des bulles. J'ai eu des envies de meurtre, je ne vous le cache pas.

\- Trop bien la source d'eau chaude ! A dit le cousin qui venait d'arriver.

\- Ouais, mais méfies-toi parce que _certains_ peuvent d'y pousser dedans en moins de deux, l'ai-je informé en jetant un regard appuyé à Giratina qui s'en fichait totalement.

\- Pas de risques que je fasse une trempette tant qu'il est encore dedans, a dit le cousin, avant de sortir ses pokémons qui se sont jetés à l'eau au sens propre.

Pijako a été se percher du côté de tylton et ils se sont mutuellement lissés les plumes. Je les ai regardés un moment, avant que Type:0 revienne vers nous et ne me pousse sans le vouloir. Pingo a utilisé Surf et s'est laissé glisser le long du point d'eau. Luxray a fini par en sortir, ennuyé. Il a été assez gentil pour ne pas nous balancer un coup de jus afin de nous le faire sentir, et a été se coucher à côté d'Hareta.

\- Ton oncle m'a chargé de te dire qu'il est parti bosser au fait, me signala-t-il.

J'ai hoché la tête, pendant que Giratina me soulevait avec son aile. Je m'y suis raccrochée pendant qu'il me reposait sur le sol. J'ai constaté que la nuisette était très... Transparente. Le cousin m'a tendu mes vêtements, et j'ai été rapidement les enfiler dans un coin tranquille. On a suggéré aux pokémons de continuer à s'amuser pendant qu'on retournait dans la villa. Puis il fallait que je mette des vêtements propres.

Type:0 est resté dans l'eau, mais le renégat était déjà sorti et s'ébrouait vivement. Il mouilla le tylton et Pijako. Le premier n'a pas été offensé, mais le deuxième a commencé à protester. Pour éviter des embrouilles, Hareta a fait rentrer son pokémon dans sa capsule. Le tylton a été se percher sur ma tête, et a continué de se lisser les plumes. J'ai commencé à faire attention de ne pas faire tomber le piaf, mais je suis partie en avant et ai perdu l'équilibre avant de réussir à me rétablir (- 5 de Q.I a ceux qui ont pensé que j'aurais pu tomber). Du coup, j'ai fait attention où je mettais les pieds et l'oiseau a bien été forcé de se tenir comme il pouvait.

On est revenus à la villa, et Hélio m'a froidement ignorée. Hareta m'a demandé ce qui s'était passé et on a lâché en même temps que ça n'était pas ses oignons. Il a rétorqué que pour deux personnes qui se faisaient la tête, on était quand même plutôt d'accord sur les mêmes choses, et l'abruti s'est tiré pour éviter la tasse de café d'Hélio et mon coup de pied au derrière.

J'ai fixé l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie qui a replongé sa tête dans son PC, ai ouvert la bouche, puis l'ai finalement refermée comme je ne savais pas quoi dire. À la place, j'ai été au numéro 9 pour récupérer le restant de mes affaires qu'Hélio avait laissées, et me suis fait virer par un Hareta qui changeait de pentalon et qui m'a dit que son numéro s'était décroché.

J'ai refermé la porte avec un sentiment de déjà-vu. J'ai toqué au numéro 9 bis avant de me rappeler qu'Hélio était en bas, et ai ouvert la porte. Son corboss m'a jeté un regard glacial et je lui ai dit que je voulais rapidement récupérer mes affaires qui étaient restées sur la chaise. Tylton a été vers lui et j'ai jeté un regard sceptique à mon pokémon quand il s'est mis en tête de lisser les plumes de celui d'Hélio.

J'ai attrapé mon gilet et mon téléphone et suis sortie en vitesse. Après un bon moment, j'ai dégoté une salle de bain et me suis douchée avant de me changer. Quand je suis revenue en bas, Hareta était en train de demander à Hélio pourquoi il me faisait la tête.

\- Laisse béton, ai-je dit au cousin.

\- Allons, c'est pas comme si vous aviez dormis ensemble, hein ?

Il y a eut un silence gêné, avant qu'Hareta n'enchaîne avec un faible « si » ? Hélio s'est mis à taper frénétiquement sur les touches de son ordinateur, et j'ai été chercher un balai pour ramasser les débris de la tasse.

\- _Vous avez couché ensemble !_ A lâché le cousin. _QUOI ?_

\- Tu vois ton numéro qui s'est décroché, ai-je expliqué. Ben le numéro 9 aussi… Et euh...

\- Ouais c'est ça ! Bande de pervers !

Puis le cousin est sorti de la pièce et a claqué la porte.

* * *

\- Y a quelqu'un qui est mort ? Demanda tonton ce soir-là après sa vacation.

On mangeait à l'extérieur. Hélio ne nous parlait plus, Hareta et moi non plus et je suppose qu'il a mis Giratina au courant d'une certaine manière, parce que le pokémon ne me parlait plus non plus. Seul Type:0 semblait s'en moquer et continuait de se laisser gratter sur le casque. Giratina a ronflé d'un air méprisant.

\- Evitez de vous faire la gueule pour moi..., ai-je juste marmonné aux deux pokémons.

Je ne tenais vraiment pas à assister à un combat entre ses deux-là. J'étais néanmoins contente de constater que les yeux de Type:0 étaient passés au vert quand il me fixait. Pour dissiper le malaise, tonton Patrick a commencé à expliquer comment on fabriquait les pokéballs, mais il a très vite arrêté. Hélio a saisit son assiette vide et est rentré. Giratina l'a également ignoré, ce qui m'a rassurée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A demandé tonton.

J'ai été me chercher une part de gâteau au miel et ai entendu Hareta marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct. Tonton m'a également fait la gueule en ressortant, et m'a dit que mes parents auraient honte de moi.

\- Bonne idée ! Vas-y aussi ! Je devais être dans la même chambre qu'Hareta, au numéro 6. Mais Hélio, qui était au numéro 9, n'a pas fait attention que le haut du numéro s'était décroché ! Voilà pourquoi ! Mais rien ne t'empêches de croire que je l'ai fait exprès ! Ça renforcera le côté dramatique !

J'ai enfourné rageusement la part de gâteau dans ma bouche, l'ai rapidement mâchée, puis suis partie sans dire bonne nuit. Hareta m'a trouvée en train d'empiler mes affaires dans un sac, et je suis sortie en le bousculant et en me retenant de pleurer. Je rentrais chez moi, et tant pis pour les trous dans la cloison. J'ai juste déposé le badge de Kiméra sur la table. Maintenant que je le notais, elle n'avait pas parlé avec son accent anglais. Sans doute que Type:0 et Manaphy l'avaient trop sonnée pour y penser.

J'ai doublé les deux légendaires et ai passé le portail à l'entrée. J'ai marché jusqu'au bateau en me demandant combien ça allait me coûter pour la traversée. J'ai entendu un battement d'ailes, et tylton m'a rejoint.

\- Tiens ? Tu ne me fais pas la tête, toi ? Ai-je doucement murmuré en lui caressant les plumes cotonneuses.

Il a pressé ses serres sur mon épaule en réponse.

\- Merci...

J'ai eu un petit sourire. Peut-être qu'insolourdo voudrait venir plus tard. Type:0 m'a également suivie, et je suis arrivée au port sans encombres.

\- Ça fera environ 5 000 pokédollars, m'a dit l'employé au port.

\- HEIN ?! C'est si cher que ça ?!

\- On a des soucis vers Frimapic, m'expliqua-t-il. Du coup, on veut prendre aucun risques et le tarif s'applique en fonction de la météo. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'y aller par vous-mêmes.

Il a jeté un drôle de regard au tylton. Il volait, oui, mais je doutais fortement qu'il allait réussir à rejoindre le continent avec moi sur son dos.

\- Si ça vous fait trop cher, je connais un fad- un gars qui est venu récupérer des empreintes avec son propre bateau. Je garantis pas qu'il vous emmènera gratuitement, mais vous pouvez toujours lui demander. Vous le trouverez au Café Combat.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je sentais que ça allait partir en combat, mais je ne me faisais pas vraiment de soucis avec Type:0. En fait, on n'a pas eu besoin d'aller très loin, car un petit gros nous a tombé dessus en criant : Ouah, un pokémon rare ! Quelles empreintes ?! Quelles empreintes ?!

\- Empreintes ? Ai-je répétée, surprise.

L'homme s'est mis à tourner autour de Type:0 qui a commencé à siffler avec force. Comme je sentais que ça allait partir en sucette, je me suis interposée entre lui et le pokémon.

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener sur le continent, s'il vous plait ? En échange, j'ai les empreintes de ce pokémon et du tylton, je peux peut-être vous obtenir celles d'un insolourdo et d'un Giratina ! Mon oncle a également un tyranocif, et un machoc.

J'ai vite eu l'impression que peu importait les pokémons, du moment qu'il avait les empreintes, ça lui allait. Il m'a laissée monter sur le bateau et m'a déposée vers Frimapic. Bien sûr que la météo était horrible et que j'avais laissé mon bout de gâteau depuis longtemps sur l'île du Mont Abrupt.

Puis je lui ai laissé prendre les empreintes de Type:0 et tylton et lui ai recommandé de dire que c'était moi qui l'avait envoyé vers la villa.

\- On se les gèle ici !

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour rejoindre la petite ville enneigée sans finir en glaçon, puis après un bon chocolat chaud et une arnaque sur le prix des vêtements d'hiver, j'ai demandé à Type:0 s'il pouvait me ramener chez moi.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit, mais j'habitais quelque part entre Unionpolis et Rivamar. Comme le type Normal filait vite quand il voulait, je suis arrivée en moins de deux à la maison. J'ai soupiré en me rappelant que je n'avais pas réparé tous les dégâts, dont... La salle de bain qu'un gros lourdeau avait fini de défoncer un jour.

Fallait au moins que je répare le trou dans le toit. J'ai pris des planches et ai planté quatre clous au hasard, juste histoire de faire tenir le bois. Type:0 a commencé à vouloir rentrer, et je lui ai conseillé par le garage. Heureusement pour lui (et pour les murs), il pouvait rentrer dans les pièces sans problèmes.

J'ai comblé les trous comme je le pouvais, Type:0 m'a aidée avant de vouloir manger tout ce qui avait quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du métal, et finalement, j'ai laissé tomber les finitions quand j'ai vu que j'avais fait le plus gros.

J'ai lissé les plumes du tylton distraitement et me suis allongée sur le matelas après avoir changé les draps. Type:0 est venu me rejoindre, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il est monté sur le lit qui a protesté sous son poids, et a posé sa tête sur mon ventre.

Il a fermé les yeux, tylton s'est roulé en boule vers ma tête, et j'ai également décroché.

Le lendemain, j'ai reçu un coup de fil d'un DrPetitpas vraiment furieux. D'après ce que j'avais compris, c'était le type qui m'avait déposée à Frimapic, et qu'Hélio l'avait très mal reçu dès qu'il avait su qu'il était venu de ma part. Je me suis excusée, mais apparemment, il avait réussi à obtenir des empreintes, même si elles étaient bourrées d'insultes. J'ai soupiré. C'était pas comme si j'avais _intentionnellement_ voulu dormir avec Hélio.

Je suis sortie faire des courses pour me changer les idées. Type:0 m'a suivie jusqu'à Voilaroc, et un homme m'a mit le grappin dessus.

\- Connaissez-vous le casino ?

J'ai fait l'erreur de répondre sans réfléchir par la négative. Il m'a saisit le bras et a commencé à me faire une conférence sur l'endroit où était la structure et les activités proposées. Comme j'étais trop polie (et naïve!), il m'a larguée dans le bâtiment avec un jeton gratuit. J'ai gentiment demandé aux pokémons de bien vouloir m'attendre dehors en recommandant à Type:0 de ne rien manger entre temps, et j'ai été à la première machine pour y insérer une pièce.

J'ai tiré sur la manette, et… Jackpot ?! Pardon ?! Je... Je ne suis pas censée être malchanceuse ?

Les pièces ont dégringolées dans un bruit métallique qui a fait que Type:0 a passé sa tête par la porte. J'ai récupéré la monnaie et suis sortie sans me laisser tenter par l'envie d'une autre partie. Je me suis donc promenée le long des bâtiments, puis ai aperçu un centre de massages. J'ai haussé les épaules, avant de toquer et de rentrer. La fille à l'intérieur m'a annoncé qu'elle massait les pokémons et j'ai payé un soin au tylton.

Elle a délicatement pris l'oiseau et l'a amené dans une salle annexe. Elle m'a ensuite dit que je pouvais revenir dans une heure environ, et je suis sortie. Type:0 avait disparu.

\- Mais où qu'il est passé, celui-là ? Ai-je râlé avant d'avoir ma petite idée.

Les cris m'indiquèrent rapidement où il était. Type:0 était rentré dans le casino et mangeait tranquillement les machines, les unes après les autres. Il y avait des pièces de monnaie partout par terre, et le pokémon se mit à les engloutir les unes après les autres. Le personnel gesticulait et demandait qui était le propriétaire de ce pokémon. J'ai commencé à faire demi-tour, mais le type Normal a été poser sa tête sur mon épaule, repus.

\- L'est à vous ce pokémon ? Me dit l'employé d'accueil, furieux.

\- Ça dépend qui le demande, ai-je répondu du tac au tac.

Il a froncé les sourcils, et j'ai tendu ce qui me restait de monnaie. Le gars a commencé par me dire que ça n'allait pas suffire, loin de là, mais Type:0 a grondé d'un air menaçant, et il a lâché l'affaire en surface.

Je suis ressortie récupérer le tylton qui était carrément détendu. Il m'a doucement pincé l'oreille pour me prouver son affection, et je me suis dit que ça n'était plus la peine d'essayer d'aller faire des courses.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Hareta est venu me voir. Je l'ai ignoré, mais ne l'ai pas pour autant empêché de rentrer chez moi. Il a voulut me dire quelque chose, mais il s'est ravisé, et franchement, c'était tant mieux.

Il m'a aidée à réparer les quelques trous restant pendant les jours qui suivirent, et j'ai réussi à trouver quelques économies pour le casino. Puis finalement, le gérant de l'infrastructure m'a demandé un service. J'ai haussé un sourcil en voyant sa tenue : uniforme blanc et des drôles de lunettes aux verres globuleux couleur vert pomme.

\- J'aimerais vous demander si vous pourriez pas me prêter ce pokémon, m'a-t-il dit en pointant Type:0 du doigt. J'ai quelques déchets métalliques et autres dont je n'arrive pas à me défaire. En même temps, vous pourriez le nourrir.

C'est vrai que c'était tentant, mais c'était au pokémon d'en décider. J'ai dit au gars de voir avec lui, et il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne lui donnais pas d'ordres. J'ai froidement répondu que les pokémons n'avaient pas à être assouvis à leur dresseur à tous prix, et qu'ils pouvaient décider par eux-mêmes parce qu'ils étaient des êtres vivants.

Type:0 n'a pas été enchanté par la proposition de l'homme. Il s'est réfugié derrière moi comme le type insistait, et l'a menacé du regard.

\- Je suis son propriétaire ! A-t-il déclaré d'un tout autre ton. Rendez-le moi !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, il a pas l'air enchanté de vous revoir. Vous êtes sûr ?

Le type s'est offensé, avant de sortir deux pokémons.

\- Lancez Hypnose ! Tonna-t-il.

L'alakazam et l'hypnomade ont lancé leur attaque. Type:0 a esquivé avec Tunnel, et Hareta est venu voir la cause du tumulte.

\- Confusion ! A demandé le gars.

Le cousin s'est retrouvé immobilisé et moi aussi. Type:0 a lancé son attaque sur l'alakazam qui s'est téléporté. Hypnomade a lancé Hypnose une nouvelle fois, mais le multitypes s'était déjà poussé. L'homme a changé de méthode et nous a endormis.


	48. VS Saubohne, puis Giratina

**Bonjour tout le monde, pardon pour le retard m'a j'ai été pas mal occupé cette semaine. Enfin, le CAPES écrit est passé, reste plus qu'à attendre les résultats.**

 **Voici donc la suite. Merci à JustaMegaMothim pour la review pour mes deux histoires et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **(Petite note de Mitsumi: Si à la fin de ce chapitre, vous n'aimez plus les échecs, c'est normal...).**

* * *

\- Ouh, ma tête...

J'ai difficilement ouvert les yeux. Hareta reprenait lui aussi ses esprits. On était toujours devant la maison, et j'ai appelé Type:0. Pas de réponse.

\- Mais c'était qui ce malade ? M'a demandé Hareta.

\- Tiens, tu recommences à me parler, toi ?

\- Humf... Désolé, j'avais oublié !

Je me suis redressée et ai été vérifier qu'on ne m'ait rien volé, pendant qu'Hareta s'arrangeait soigneusement pour ne pas me regarder. Visiblement, le gars avait plutôt été intéressé par le pokémon. Même ceux du cousin n'avaient pas disparus.

\- Pourquoi il a pris Type:0 ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu comme il restait dans son rôle. A la place, j'ai regardé sur une application du téléphone. Hélio me l'avait programmée un jour à des temps perdus pour repérer les objets que j'avais tendance à égarer. Il avait bien dit qu'il avait placé un traceur sur Type:0 quand on ne le connaissait pas encore. J'ai lancé l'application qui a planté. Tant pis, j'allais avoir besoin d'Hareta pour une fois.

\- Tu pourrais installer ça sur ton téléphone ? Lui ai-je demandé.

\- Ouais...

Il n'était pas de bonne humeur, mais je lui ai dit qu'on réglerait l'histoire avec Hélio plus tard.

\- Oh, mais tu couches avec qui tu veux, ma grande ! Ça ne me regarde pas !

\- _Ce n'était pas intentionnel !_ Le numéro 9 s'est transformé en 6.

Hareta n'avait pas l'air convaincu pour deux sous. Je lui ai dit que s'il pouvait pas m'aider, valait mieux me laisser me débrouiller seule. Il a soupiré, avant de me montrer l'application.

\- Il est en direction de la Ligue Pokémon.

\- Le gars qui a pris le pokémon va sûrement vouloir prendre le ferry, ai-je compris en prenant le téléphone. Faut l'en empêcher ! Tylton ! Tu peux m'y emmener ?

L'oiseau a affirmé par un cri, puis je me suis accrochée à une patte. Il a utilisé Vitesse Extrême jusqu'à la Ligue, et m'a déposée sur le quai.

\- Bien joué, l'ai-je complimenté. Repose-toi un peu, ai-je ajouté en le faisant rentrer dans sa capsule.

Je me suis avancée vers les bateaux et ai entendu : Alola ! Alola ! Départ dans deux minutes !

\- C'est celui-là ! Me suis-je exclamée avant de me rappeler que j'étais toute seule.

Ça allait être chaud pour monter à bord. Je réfléchissais quand quelque chose me toucha l'épaule. Je me suis retournée avec un cri.

\- C'est moi ! M'a dit l'abruti de famille non-désiré.

\- Purée ! Préviens la prochaine fois avant de faire ça ! Ai-je murmuré en retour. Faut qu'on monte à bord. Il part pour Alola.

\- Vas-y si tu veux. Moi, je suis juste revenu récupérer mon téléphone.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux, avant de constater que j'avais embarqué l'appareil d'Hareta.

\- Oups ! Tiens ! Reprends-le !

Je lui ai sèchement tendu l'objet, avant de me rendre compte... Que le bateau partait !

\- Oh non !

J'ai courus à toute vitesse, oubliant que je pouvais ressortir mon pokémon, et ai foncé jusqu'au bout du quai. J'ai pris de l'élan pour le saut, et le type qui m'avait endormie plus tôt a affiché des yeux ronds quand il m'a vue me réceptionner sur le bout de la poupe. Bien sûr, ils avaient ciré le sol, et j'ai dérapé jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau, avant de passer par dessus bord. L'eau était gelée !

L'équipage m'a récupérée, et avant que je ne puisse sortir le tylton, ils m'ont coincé les bras derrière le dos.

\- Finalement, a dit le gars. Je vais t'embarquer. Ça le rendra peut-être plus... Docile. Hypnomade...

J'ai décroché devant le balancier du pokémon qui m'envoyait des ondes psychiques.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillée, on m'avait enchaînée à la cloison d'acier. On m'avait retiré mes pokéballs – même si l'une d'entre elles était vide, et on m'avait également menottée aux chevilles. Je devais sûrement être dans la cale.

Le bateau tanguait doucement. Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, et, avisant la gamelle au sol, j'ai mâché le pain et les baies qu'il y avait dedans. Je n'avais aucune idée où on était, mais je devinais qu'on allait dans la région d'Alola. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était composée d'îles, et qu'elles étaient loin de Sinnoh. J'ai soupiré.

Force était d'avouer que Giratina aurait été utile ici. Mais le pokémon ne me parlait plus depuis l'incident Hélio.

La porte s'est ouverte, ce qui m'a sortie de mes pensées.

\- Vous ! Ai-je craché devant le gars.

\- Enchanté mademoiselle Mitami (Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça!). Je m'appelle Saubohne. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de mon pokémon.

\- Type:0 est à vous ? Vraiment ?

\- Je comprends votre scepticisme, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. Enlevez-lui les menottes aux pieds, mais attachez-lui les mains dans le dos quand même.

Deux hommes habillés du même uniforme que lui sont venus et m'ont brutalement ceinturée. Je me suis laissée faire, déjà parce que c'étaient des montagnes de muscles et de graisse, et ensuite, parce que même si je réussissais à fuir, on était en pleine mer dans un coin que je ne connaissais pas et que ça serait idiot de tenter quoi que ce soit sans rien connaître de l'adversaire.

Une fois qu'ils m'ont fixé les poignets dans le dos, Saubohne a quitté la pièce et les deux gars m'ont forcée à le suivre. J'ai essayé de cerner des détails qui me donneraient des indices sur l'endroit où j'étais, mais les cales étaient en acier forgé sans aucun signe distinctif.

Saubohne m'a pointé du doigt une vitre, et mon cœur a raté un battement. Type:0 était de l'autre côté, cerné par des câbles électroniques qui lui envoyaient des signaux. Des personnes étaient chargées de vérifier ses signes vitaux et autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? Ai-je réussi à articuler, difficilement.

\- Nous contrôlons ses paramètres et tâchons d'analyser pourquoi il nous a filé entre les doigts. Rien de plus. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai imaginé.

\- Imaginé ?

Saubohne n'a rien répondu. Il a regardé une fiche, avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté. Puis il s'est tourné vers mes gardiens et leur a dit :

\- Amenez-la au restaurant. J'arrive.

Les types m'ont poussée en avant en m'empêchant de continuer à regarder le pokémon sous analyses. Avant d'ouvrir la porte blindée, ils m'ont flanqué un sac sur la tête. Je me suis pris les pieds dans le bas de la porte, et ai manqué de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Finalement, ils ont dû perdre patience, parce que l'un des deux m'a mise en sac à patates sur l'épaule, et je me suis laissée trimbaler.

Ils m'ont installée sur une chaise, puis j'ai sentis qu'on me fixait encore des menottes et qu'on m'enlevait celles que j'avais avant. Puis on me retira le sac de la tête, et j'ai aussitôt cherché à savoir où j'étais.

\- Voudrez-vous un apéritif ?

\- Hein ?!

J'ai regardé le serveur d'un air incrédule. Il m'a désigné la carte, et je l'ai saisie d'un air gêné. Je comprenais de moins en moins.

\- Heu... (J'avais plus de 18 ans, donc je pouvais prendre de l'alcool) Je vais prendre un mojito s'il vous plait.

Il a pris la commande, puis congé, et je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai noté que les chaînes me retenaient à la chaise (bien ancrée dans le sol), mais que je pouvais quand même atteindre les couverts sur la table. Saubohne est arrivé quelques instants plus tard et commanda un kummel. Il s'excusa pour les manières peu « civilisées » et m'incita à choisir ce que je comptais manger.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi, hein ?

\- Oui et non, avoua-t-il. Type:0 a été conçu de toutes pièces selon mes plans. Malheureusement, un... Rebelle nous a retiré le pokémon et a disparu dans la nature. J'étais loin d'imaginer qu'on allait retrouver notre création à Sinnoh. Nous allons mettre une bonne semaine à atteindre Alola.

J'ai pris note, et Saubohne a enchaîné :

\- Type:0 est un chef d'œuvre de technologie conçu pour combattre les ultra-chimères qui viennent de temps à autres envahir notre région. Même ton Giratina ne ferait pas le poids contre lui en cas de combat réel.

\- Vous... ?

\- Oui, je vous ai observée. J'ai été impressionné par les progrès de Type:0. Il a finalement intégré l'idée de ne pas devoir attaquer tout le monde, et le semblant _d'amitié_ (il a presque craché sur ce mot) avec le pokémon légendaire m'a conforté qu'on pouvait l'améliorer.

\- L'améliorer ?

Saubohne a commencé à m'expliquer que la technologie ne faisait pas tout sans cobayes, et que je lui avait été utile.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de coopérer avec nous et de mettre ses talents à nos services. Heureusement qu'il a son limiteur.

\- A ce propos, sachez qu'il a constamment cherché à ôter son casque.

\- Possible, ça l'a toujours énervé. Mais on sait faire des matériaux solides.

Il a but son verre, et j'ai goûté le mojito qui était quand même assez fort. J'ai tapé dans la salade qu'on venait de m'amener, et Saubohne me proposa de travailler pour lui.

\- A améliorer Type:0 ?

\- Tu serais rémunérée, m'offrit-il. Grassement rémunérée.

\- Je...

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée. J'ai demandé à voir le pokémon. Saubohne a haussé les épaules, et m'a suggérée de bien vouloir finir de manger. On s'est exécutés en silence, puis les mêmes types que tout à l'heure m'ont remise en cellule.

J'ai poiroté dans le noir, avant qu'on revienne et ne m'amène vers Type:0. Le pokémon a dardé ses yeux rouges sur moi, avant qu'ils ne s'allument en vert. Comme j'avais toujours les mains dans le dos, le pokémon a doucement frotté sa tête sur mon épaule, comme pour me réconforter.

\- Ben t'as pas l'air d'aller mal, lui ai-je dit. Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens te veulent, mais apparemment, t'es très important pour eux.

Il m'a regardé d'un air plus qu'inquiet.

\- Du calme, j'ai seulement les mains attachées dans le dos. C'est rien.

Le pokémon a voulut me les détacher, mais il s'est soudainement pris une violente décharge. On m'a traînée de force hors de la pièce et j'ai entendus Saubohne qui disait à Type:0 qu'il avait intérêt à lui obéir. Je faisais donc office d'otage une nouvelle fois. Youpi...

* * *

J'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce qu'on allait finir par arriver. Ça faisait au moins trois jours que j'étais en mer, je n'avais pas revu Type:0 et n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de la part de mes ravisseurs. Bon, ils s'arrangeaient quand même pour que je puisse manger à ma faim, sans pour autant avoir l'intention de me laisser repartir un jour.

J'étais en train de mâcher le pain dans la gamelle quand quelque chose a ébranlé le bateau avec force. J'avais une assez bonne idée de l'identité du trouble-fête, mais apparemment, j'étais la seule.

\- ON A UN GROS TRUC GRIS DEHORS ! UN POKEMON COMPLETEMENT FOU ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Vous savez quoi ? Il n'avait pas tort ! Le rugissement caractéristique de Giratina a achevé de faire paniquer les humains à bord, et Saubohne est arrivé en catastrophe dans ma cellule.

\- Détachez-là ! On en a besoin pour que Type:0 nous suive.

J'ai pas pu résister. Ils m'ont traînée de force jusqu'à la salle où dès que le pokémon m'a vue, il a grondé, mais s'est laissé emmener.

\- Par-là !

Saubohne n'était pas fort en orientation. « Par-là » selon lui devait sûrement désigner « foncez sur Giratina qui est en train de vous chercher pour vous faire la misère s'il vous repère » et ça a évidement coincé. Le renégat a rugit et m'a flanqué une peur bleue. Saubohne a plaqué le canon d'un pistolet sur ma tête et a ordonné à Type:0 de « dégager ce machin complètement barré, sinon... ! ».

Giratina a rugit encore plus fort. Il n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte. Type:0 m'a jeté un regard désolé, puis de même au type Dragon, avant de lui tomber dessus toutes griffes dehors. Le renégat s'est dématérialisé et s'en serait pris à Saubohne sans le Voile Miroir du Multitypes.

\- Coup double ! A ordonné l'homme qui m'a ensuite traînée en arrière pour s'éloigner le plus possible du renégat complètement furieux.

Type:0 l'a fait reculer, mais ça n'a pas empêché Giratina de le saisir par la queue et de le balancer à la flotte. Ensuite, il a dardé ses yeux rouges sang sur nous, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de faire dans ma culotte.

\- Euh... Du calme, a commencé le type vêtu de blanc. On peut discuter, non ?

Le regard perçant du pokémon laissait à croire que non malheureusement.

\- Eh ! A-t-il continué comme Giratina avançait d'un air menaçant. N'APPROCHE PAS ! Ou je lui fais un trou dans la tête !

J'ai sentis le canon du pistolet se presser un peu plus contre ma tempe. Giratina a hésité. Je me suis dis qu'il ne m'en voulait pas tant que ça, finalement.

Alors que la giga-bête semblait se décider à s'approcher de nouveau, quelque chose a heurté le bas de la coque et a manqué de nous faire chavirer. Puis le bateau a commencé à pencher et… Saubohne a dû me lâcher pour éviter de tomber sous le choc. Je me suis décalée le plus loin possible de lui et ai sentis que le renégat m'attirait à lui avec son aile. Je me suis raccrochée comme je le pouvais et il a soudainement décollé.

En contre-bas, Type:0 nageait. Il avait arraché une bonne partie de la coque avec ses griffes.

\- Attends ! Ai-je demandé à Giratina. Tylton est toujours à bord ! Il faut que je le récupère.

Il a rugit de mécontentement (« désolée ! ») et m'a déposée vers le haut du bateau, qui commençait à pencher dangereusement à la verticale. J'ai glissé jusqu'à réussir à me pendre à une porte ouverte. D'accord, je me la suis mangée, mais c'est vrai que ça m'a aidé à freiner ma chute.

Je suis rentrée en vitesse dans le bâtiment, et ai gravité un moment (au sens propre, puisque le bateau faisait maintenant des roulis à cause de l'eau) avant de dégoter la bonne salle. Le bureau de Saubohne.

J'ai ouvert les tiroirs et ai fini par trouver les pokéballs du tylton et de l'insolourdo. A ce moment, l'eau se déversa violemment à l'intérieur. J'ai hurlé car il m'était maintenant impossible de sortir. J'ai sentis quelque chose dans la pièce, et l'instant d'après, un tentacule s'enroulait autour de moi. Giratina me tira violemment en arrière dans son monde, pendant que le portail se refermait.

\- Ouf ! Ai-je lâché de soulagement. Merci beaucoup !

Il m'a larguée sur une plate forme et m'a ignorée.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que toi aussi, tu m'en veux pour cette histoire avec Hélio ! Comme si j'avais eu envie de dormir avec lui ! Je te signale que le numéro 9 s'était décroché en haut, et a pivoté pour se transformer en numéro 6 et que je n'y ai pas plus fait attention quand j'ai voulus trouver la chambre !

La giga-bête a grondé, et je l'ai suivie en sautant de bout de terre en bout de terre.

\- Attends ! Mais attends, bordel ! Type:0 est là, lui aussi ?

Giratina m'a regardée et a grondé en mode 'tu me prends pour quoi, là ?' Il m'a pointé une direction avec sa queue, et je m'y suis dirigée.

Seulement, arrivée vers le pokémon, il n'était pas seul. Un jeune gars blond avec un look plus que suspect était occupé à lui essuyer le casque. Il a tourné sa tête vers moi et m'a jeté un regard perçant.

\- Heu... Bonjour, ai-je faiblement lâché. J'espère que c'est bien Giratina qui vous a amené ici sous son accord ? Sinon il va vous tomber dessus dès qu'il vous aura repéré...

Il a hoché la tête, l'air de prendre note, avant de regarder les griffes de Type:0.

\- Eh bien, ils ne t'ont pas ménagé. Fichue fondation Aether...

\- Mais vous êtes qui ? Ai-je dit d'un air de plus en plus agacé.

\- Ah... Je m'appelle Gladio. Et Silvallié est mon pokémon. Je suis venu le récupérer.

* * *

\- Ah, je croyais que Saubohne agissait pour le bien des pokémons.

\- Oui et non, me répondit Gladio d'un air neutre. Il le fait croire, mais son but est tout autre.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'on discutaient dans le Monde Inversé, et (sans surprise,) Giratina n'avait même pas cherché à déloger le blond. Il lui avait même ouvert un portail pour le reconduire chez lui. Type:0 regardait aussi ce gars avec les yeux verts et j'ai donc déduis qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance sur un certain point.

\- Pourrais-tu me remettre l'Honor Ball avec laquelle tu l'as attrapé ?

Il a tendu la main. Giratina a eut l'air déçu, et j'ai hésité.

\- Ben... Je l'aime bien ton pokémon, tu sais. Si je le fais, je vais quand même pouvoir le revoir un jour ?

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Me répondit-il sèchement. Si tu ne me le donne pas, Saubohne va venir te chercher des noises jusqu'à ce qu'il ait mis la main dessus ! Rends-le moi !

Gladio avait un regard de plus en plus insistant. J'ai lentement sorti la pokéball, puis le lui ai tendue d'un air résigné. Il l'a fourrée dans une de ses poches, avant de me dire de rester en dehors de ses problèmes.

\- Je n'en avait pas l'intention, ai-je répondu sombrement. Maintenant prend-le et dégage avant que je ne change d'avis. Vas-t-en.

Il a haussé un sourcil, a remercié Giratina pour le portail et a disparu. J'ai sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. J'avais beau essayer de me dire le contraire, Type:0 avait été un chic pokémon qui débordait d'amour et qui cherchait à être compris.

\- J'espère qu'on le reverra au moins un jour..., ai-je dit.

Puis j'ai tourné le dos à la giga-bête et suis partie faire un tour.

* * *

J'ai eus beau chercher dans les bulles, impossible de trouver Type:0. Giratina ne me parlait toujours pas vraiment, et après des heures et des heures à avancer, j'en ai déduis qu'on était revenu dans Sinnoh car j'ai retrouvé le duvet. Je l'ai bien secoué des fois qu'il y aurait encore des ongles d'Hélio à l'intérieur, puis me suis fourrée dedans.

 _Je demanderai à Giratina de me ramener dans le Monde de Réalité demain_..., ai-je songé en regardant le plafond rocheux.

En parlant du loup, il est venu me rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. J'ai soupiré. Il s'est roulé et casé là où le faisait d'habitude et a laissé sa queue retomber sur mon ventre. J'ai caressé les piques dorées d'un air distrait, puis me suis forcée à penser à autre chose que le blond qui était reparti avec Type:0.

Quand J'ai fini par revenir chez moi, je me suis laissée tomber sur le lit et ai pleuré un bon coup, avant de constater qu'Hareta était sur le seuil de ma chambre et me jetait des yeux ronds. Je l'ai regardé, incrédule, puis j'ai replongé la tête dans mon oreiller pour continuer d'y déverser mes larmes. Ça a peiné le cousin qui a oublié qu'il ne voulait plus trop me parler, pour venir me réconforter à la place.

\- On le reverra, t'inquiète ! Me dit-il une fois que je lui eut expliqué via la langue des signes tellement je chialais. Je suis sûr que ce type nous fera cette faveur une fois ses comptes réglés.

\- Oui... Mais ça va prendre combien de temps ? Ai-je dit.

Hareta n'avait pas de réponse à apporter.

\- C'est moi qui ai demandé à Giratina de vous retrouver au fait… J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui dire parce qu'il me foutait la frousse (il était beaucoup trop près pour moi), mais c'est cool de sa part.

\- Ah... ?

C'est vrai que c'était gentil de sa part. Je me suis promis d'aller remercier le pokémon dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, puis Hareta m'a tendu un mouchoir.

J'ai fini par me calmer, et suis allée voir Giratina qui était occupé éclabousser les alentours avec l'eau de la piscine. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une piscine, parce que je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour faire gicler l'eau, vu qu'elle avait une substance verdâtre, qu'elle était bourrée d'algues et que ça ressemblait plutôt à un truc mou qu'à de l'eau. Je me suis poussée pour éviter une douche qui aurait pu devenir vite regrettable, et l'ai interpellé.

Il a ronflé d'un air méprisant, avant de me tourner le dos.

\- Bah, c'est pas grave ! Je comptais juste te remercier, mais du coup, je crois que je vais dire à Hareta que c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'en est sortis sur le bateau. Allez, tchao !

La giga-bête a fini par daigner tourner la tête, et a attendu que je lui dise ce que j'avais à lui dire. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se remit à faire sauter la chose verdâtre qu'était l'eau, et j'ai sus que je n'en tirerai rien de plus. Je suis repartie vers la maison avec un soupir et SPLAF ! Merci Giratina...

A la place, je me suis posée sur le perron en tournant le dos à la giga-bête, ai viré la substance de mes cheveux, et j'ai pris Hareta entre quatre yeux.

\- J'ai besoin de ta version pour la nuit dans la villa, et _sans t'énerver_ , ai-je ajouté comme il commençait à froncer les sourcils.

\- Ok, ok, si tu t'énerves pas non plus.

J'ai hoché la tête d'un air distrait, et l'ai incité à cracher le morceau.

\- Je pense qu'Hélio et toi avez fait un coup monté et que vous vous êtes arrangés pour vous retrouver dans la même chambre et d'avoir la nuit à vous tous seuls.

\- QUOI?! Ai-je hurlé, avant de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je reste calme. Je veux dire : pardon ? Enfin, j'ai... Bon. Tu te souviens qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller au numéro 9 pour dormir, et nous on devait se retrouver au numéro 6 ?

\- Oui.

\- Eh bien, j'ai été me brosser les dents et je suis revenue. Seulement, je n'ai pas été dans la salle de bain du bas, mais celle du haut. Tu me suis ?

\- Hum, hum !

J'ai inspiré un bon coup avant d'enchaîner.

\- Et comme je ne suis pas revenue par TON côté de couloir, j'ai pas fait gaffe aux numéros. Entre-temps, celui d'Hélio s'est décroché et je l'ai pris pour un 6. Fin de la discussion !

Hareta a eut l'air d'imbriquer les idées, et m'a dit :

\- C'est vraiment pas un coup monté ?

\- Vraiment pas et – ARRETE AVEC TES ALGUES, C'EST DEGUEULASSE ! Ai-je beuglé en sentant un truc froid et visqueux s'écraser dans mon cou pour la seconde fois.

Giratina se secoua rapidement l'aile gauche et regarda ailleurs d'un air innocent. J'ai viré la substance ragoûtante et je savais que mes vêtements étaient bons pour trois lavages minimums. Et encore ! Je ne voulais même pas commencer à parler de mes cheveux.

\- PAS SUR LE CREPIS NON PLUS ! Ai-je hurlé en voyant la belle trace qu'il venait de faire sur le mur blanc. Est-ce que je vais repeindre ta grotte ? Hein ? NON !

Hareta a sourit d'un air moqueur, et si je me suis retenue de lui faire un sermon, c'était bien parce que j'attendais qu'il réfléchisse sur ce que je venais de lui dire.

\- Ça va. Je comprends mieux. Je suis désolé, Mitsumi. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de partir au quart de tour.

J'ai souris au cousin. Il a fait de même, puis... On a explosé de rire. Giratina a grondé et, SPLAF !

\- Kyaaaa !

* * *

\- Y a plus d'eau chaude ! M'a dit le cousin en revenant de la douche.

\- Normal ! J'ai dû me rincer la tête quatre fois avant que ça parte ! Ai-je rétorqué, furieuse. Du coup, faut que t'attendes que le cumulus chauffe.

Le cousin a râlé, mais je l'ai ignoré pour aller vérifier ce que Giratina faisait. Il avait tartiné le mur de la substance verdâtre, et j'ai été complètement désespérée.

\- Tu l'auras voulu, je vais repeindre ta grotte ! L'ai-je simplement informé.

Il n'avait pas l'air de me croire, parce qu'il n'a réagit que lorsque j'ai modifié 12 des 30 salles. Pour ce faire, rien de plus simple qu'un pot de peinture, un pétard et peinture phosphorescente, c'est plus drôle ! Giratina a été hors de lui quand il est venu voir, mais je lui ai répondu que c'était lui qui avait commencé.

Ensuite, je me suis carapatée en vitesse pendant que le renégat tentait de me choper par la peau des fesses. Il a dérapé et s'est retrouvé de couleur phosphorescente. Le soucis, c'est que j'ai fait pareil et pour la discrétion... Gné !

Insolourdo a utilisé Tunnel, mais vu que je brillais, autant envoyer une fusée de détresse. Giratina s'est foutu au-dessus du trou et a utilisé Aurasphère. On a couiné avec le pokémon, puis la légende nous a fait ressortir aussi sec et nous a coincé entre ses griffes. Après, il m'a flanquée devant la première salle que j'avais repeinte, et il m'a fait comprendre de tout nettoyer.

\- D'accord, si tu nettoies chez moi aussi !

\- Gira !

\- Bon, ben tu peux aller te brosser, alors !

Il m'a flanqué un coup de queue, et est parti, vexé. Quand il est revenu, je n'avais pas bougé, et Giratina a pu constater que la peinture avait eu le temps de sécher, à son grand désarroi.

\- C'est pas grave ! Le plafond brille maintenant ! C'est joli, ça fait des étoiles !

La giga-bête a levé la tête au plafond, histoire d'essayer de confirmer mes dires. Après, elle m'a ramené le seau et m'a fait comprendre de continuer.

\- T'es sérieux, là ?

\- Gira !

\- Laisse-moi chercher des pétards, alors !

Il n'a pas voulu me laisser sortir, et je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait venir avec moi s'il n'effrayait pas les gens. Il a hoché la tête, et j'ai regardé la provenance du pot.

\- « Peinture Galactique », ai-je lu, avant de regarder Giratina.

On avait tous les deux la même idée. On connaissait quelqu'un qui avait la peinture appropriée, et cette personne habitait dans le secteur du Mont Abrupt.

\- J'envoie un SMS à Hareta et on y va, ai-je informé la légende.

Ça éviterait que le cousin s'inquiète. Giratina m'a laissée monter sur son dos, j'ai fait rentrer l'insolourdo et il est sorti de la grotte pour prendre son envol.

* * *

\- Gira !

\- Ça va ! Lâches-moi ! Je vais lui reparler, mais c'que t'es casse-couilles !

Hélio força Giratina à lâcher sa manche et me fixa avec un regard foudroyant. J'ai lâché un rire gêné. Il était bien le seul à oser traiter le renégat de « casse-couilles » sans vouloir se faire rétamer derrière.

\- Tu veux quoi ?! M'a demandé Hélio d'un air plus qu'agacé.

\- Giratina voudrait de la peinture Galactique, ai-je expliqué.

L'ancien leader a haussé un sourcil.

\- Pour peindre sa grotte ! Ai-je ajouté.

\- C'est vrai que ça vous réussi bien ! A ricané l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Faut dire que j'avais pas eu le temps d'ôter la peinture qui m'avait chu dessus et Giratina non plus.

\- Bon, vous pouvez me la donner cette peinture, oui ou non !?

\- Non…

\- Gira ?

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai. Si tu y tiens vraiment, vous allez devoir vous rendre au QG de Voilaroc.

\- Ah...

J'ai regardé la légende, avant de lui dire :

\- OK, on oublie !

Giratina n'était pas d'accord, mais je lui ai rétorqué que c'était une mission suicide et que même s'il était le Dieu de la Mort, je ne tenais pas vraiment à y rester.

\- Je rentre ! Ai-je déclaré en sortant le tylton.

La légende était furieuse, mais Hélio attira son attention en lui proposant de tester un jeu.

\- Bonne idée, ai-je marmonné.

Je ne savais pas encore que c'était la pire des idées qu'Hélio a eue.

* * *

\- La douche est froide ! Ai-je lâché au cousin.

\- C'est normal, faut laisser au cumulus le temps de réchauffer l'eau ! M'a-t-il répondu.

\- Non, la question c'est : t'as passé combien de temps sous l'eau ?!

\- Assez pour que tu ais de l'eau froide !

\- Hé ! C'est pas toi qui la paye !

Je suis finalement ressortie en ayant retiré un max de peinture phosphorescente. J'ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé et l'abruti m'a demandé quelle idée m'avait prise d'essayer d'aller peindre la Grotte Retour.

\- T'es suicidaire, m'a-t-il dit.

\- Je sais.

\- Non, vraiment, parce que viens voir !

Je l'ai suivie en haussant les épaules. Hareta m'a montré le crépis et… Y aurait mieux valut que Giratina n'essaie pas de nettoyer sa bourde.

\- Il a essayé de laver la surface, mais il a surtout étalé les algues, a dit le cousin.

\- Purée, ça va me coûter une blinde de refaire le crépis.

\- Remarque, plus aucun démarcheur n'osera s'approcher à moins de 500 mètres !

\- Abruti ! J'ai déjà Giratina contre ça !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

J'étais en train de me demander si mon budget allait tenir le coup, quand j'ai reçu un appel de tonton. Il était toujours en froid, mais apparemment il avait besoin de mon aide et ça urgeait dans sa voix.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

\- Hé ! A protesté Hareta.

\- On arrive ! Ai-je rectifié avant de raccrocher.

Tylton avait beau être sympa, le voyage du retour l'a éreinté. Je l'ai donc emmené au Centre Pokémon pour le faire soigner et ai dit à l'infirmière que je viendrais le rechercher plus tard. L'oiseau n'avait pas trop l'air chaud pour, mais je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'en fasse pas trop. Joëlle a retiré l'équipement et me l'a rendu en faisant une grimace que le pokémon n'a pas vue. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu peur sans.

Puis je suis arrivée à la villa d'Hélio, que pour me faire coincer par Giratina.

\- Ah ! Me suis-je écriée comme il lâchait tonton (qui hurla de soulagement avant de se carapater en vitesse) pour me placer où il était.

J'ai froncé les sourcils car je ne pigeais rien. Giratina m'a ramené un plateau avec des pièces d'échec et a avancé son cavalier blanc.

\- Heu..., ai-je juste trouvé à dire comme il secouait sa tête pour me faire comprendre que c'était à moi de jouer.

J'ai pris une pièce qui ressemblait à un oval sur pied et l'ai bougée en avant. Giratina a grondé d'un air désapprobateur et je l'ai remise où elle était. J'ai essayé de la décaler sur le côté, mais j'avais le choix entre la faire buter sur un de mes pions ou sur la sortie de l'échiquier. A la place, j'ai essayé de la déplacer en diagonale, et Giratina a bougé ce qui s'apparentait à une tour. J'ai pris un des deux cavaliers et l'ai déplacé en diagonale.

Le renégat a été outré et m'a flanqué un coup de queue dans le dos.

\- T'es marrant, toi ! Ai-je répondu. Je connais pas les règles ! Faut que je demande à tonton ou Hélio. Hareta ? Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

\- Heu non, désolé...

\- Cousin inutile ! Ai-je râlé, avant de vouloir me relever.

Giratina m'a gentiment rassise de force sur le sol. Il a gardé sa queue enroulée autour de mon buste, puis m'a désigné le plateau avec sa pointe.

\- Je viens de te dire que j'ai jamais joué à ça. Il faut que je demande les règles à tonton Patrick ou Hélio ! Sinon, je ne vais jamais pouvoir jouer contre toi !

La giga-bête a soufflé de dépit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu veux m'apprendre les règles ?! Quand je déplace mal un pion, tu fais « Gira ! », quand je réussis, tu fais « Gira ! » et quand c'est à toi de jouer, tu fais « Gira ! ». Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je piges, là ?!

\- Giraaaaaaa !

\- Mouais... T'es toujours pas convainquant. Et t'es pas un bon prof non plus, désolé.

Giratina m'a lâchée et a été lorgner du côté des fenêtres du premier étage. Je l'ai vu gratter dans une pièce où les vitres étaient ouvertes avec son aile, et il a ramené Hélio entre ses griffes dorées deux secondes plus tard. L'homme était fou furieux que j'eus osé lui demander son aide. Puis il s'est vu obligé de m'expliquer les règles tout en jouant.

\- Donc, le fou se déplace en diagonale, le cavalier en L, la tour peut avancer ou reculer de deux case, et le but est de faire échec et mat en reversant le roi. C'est ça ?! Lui ai-je demandé au bout d'un bon moment.

\- Han, han...

Hélio s'est sorti de l'étreinte du légendaire, mais j'ai suggéré à Giratina qu'il valait mieux qu'il observe la première partie pour être sûr que je ne fasse pas d'erreurs. Hélio m'a foudroyée du regard, mais je lui ai dit que c'était à charge de revanche pour les numéros mal fixés. La giga-bête a approuvé l'idée, et j'ai engagée la pièce blanche.

J'avais à peine bougé quelques pions que l'ancien leader me disait :

\- Echec et mat en trois coups.

Effectivement, Giratina a fait sauter mon roi trois tours après. La giga-bête a recommencée à positionner les pions et j'ai fait de même. J'ai réessayé, mais Hélio marmonna qu'il allait me faire sauter le roi en cinq tours. Nouvelle probabilité validée.

\- Et pourquoi vous ne jouez pas, vous ? Lui ai-je demandé.

Il m'a répondu qu'il avait fait de bonnes manches avec le légendaire, avant que mon oncle vienne se prêter au jeu. Giratina a encore gagné et j'étais en train de me dire qu'il trichait sévèrement.

\- Ok. Je commence.

Cette fois, j'avais les pions noirs, et le pokémon a râlé.

\- Mais c'est toujours toi qui commence ! Ai-je constaté. Et arrêtes de gronder, j'appelle pas ça « communiquer » !

Le renégat a lâché un soupir las, avant de faire tourner le plateau et de me laisser le côté blanc. Hélio était parti depuis belle lurette.

\- Ah, ce sont les blancs qui commencent toujours, c'est ça ?

Il a hoché la tête, j'ai avancé le cavalier en L. Giratina a encore gagné. J'ai laissé couler pendant une petite heure, avant de me décider à aller manger un morceau.

\- C'était cool. On refera plus tard, lui ai-je dis.

Le renégat n'était pas d'accord.

\- Bon, une dernière ! Après, stop !

Il a hoché la tête et j'ai avancé une pièce sans vraiment prêter attention à une quelconque stratégie. Giratina m'a encore battue.

\- Bien jouèèèèèèh ! Ai-je commencé, en voulant me lever, mais le pokémon ne m'a pas laissée faire. Mais on avait dit que c'était la dernière !

Il n'a rien voulut savoir, et j'ai soupiré en secouant négativement la tête. Giratina s'est vexé et a enroulé sa queue autour de mon cou en serrant, jusqu'à ce que je bouge une pièce.

\- A quoi ça sert qu'on continue, tu gagnes tout le temps ! Ai-je dit en ramassant mon roi et en le plaçant sur sa place initiale. Hareta ! Tu veux pas apprendre à jouer aux échecs ?

\- Non merci !

\- Cousin inutile !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit !

\- Oui, mais je suis pas sûre que les lecteurs s'en rappellent !

J'ai placé une pièce aléatoirement, mais de toute façon, pifomètre ou pas, ça servait à rien.

\- De tous les jeux bien chiants à faire, y a fallu qu'Hélio choisisse les échecs..., ai-je lâché d'un air plus que las. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de t'apprendre ça ? Tu voudrais pas essayer le Morpion des fois ?

Giratina a fait 'non' de la tête. Bref, j'étais bien partie. On a encore joué pendant un bon bout de temps et seul Pijako a accepté de m'amener un sandwich, des fois que le renégat saisisse quelqu'un d'autre pour faire de longues parties interminables. J'ai décroché à un moment, avant que Giratina ne me mette une claque via un coup de queue, et que je ne dises : « non je dormais pas ! » en sursaut.

J'ai attrapé mon portable et ai composé le numéro de Mr Auguste.

\- Vous sauriez où est Mewtwo? Lui ai-je dis après les usages habituels.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, ai-je répondu. Merci quand même.

J'ai poussé ma reine avec le pied. Giratina l'a fait sauter d'un coup d'aile avant de placer une tour. Je me suis appuyée contre lui, et ai décalé un fou qui s'est aussitôt fait éjecter.

\- Tu joues trop vite, ai-je dit au pokémon.

\- Pardon ? M'a demandé Mr Auguste.

\- Non, je parle à Giratina... Désolée.

\- Je vais regarder s'il n'est pas vers le cratère. Il aime bien s'y mettre depuis que notre lien a été brisé. Si c'est toi, il acceptera peut-être d'intervenir.

\- Merci et bonne soirée. Pardon pour le dérangement.

Giratina a grondé doucement.

\- Voilà, voilà, ça vient !

J'ai poussé mon roi. Giratina l'a fait sauter comme les autres pièces.

\- Mais t'en as pas marre de gagner ?

Il a fait non, et j'ai soupiré.

\- Sérieux, je suis en train de prendre un gros mal de tête. S'il te plait, je veux faire une pause ! Pitié !

« Pitié » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire, malheureusement. Même si je l'implorais... Giratina m'a forcée à prendre les pions noirs, mais au point où j'en étais, je m'en fichais totalement. Heureusement pour moi, Mewtwo s'est téléporté dans la foulée. Le renégat a grondé gaiement et moi j'ai soupiré. Une petite intrusion mentale de sa part, et l'instant d'après, le clone annonçait qu'il prenait les blancs.

Giratina m'a enfin relâchée et j'ai été dévaliser l'armoire d'Hélio en aspirines.

\- Allez, dodo ! Ai-je dis, tellement soulagée que je suis rentrée dans l'ancien leader qui s'est assuré que j'ai bien enquillé la bonne porte avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Je me suis écroulée sur le lit.

Je me suis réveillée 72h plus tard (enfin, c'est mon ressentit, mais Hareta m'a dit que j'avais dormis plus que le quota nécessaire) et suis sortie sur le balcon pour trouver Mewtwo et Giratina en contre-bas qui jouaient toujours.

\- Ça se passe ? Ai-je demandé au pokémon génétique.

Il m'a rétorqué qu'ils étaient toujours sur la même partie depuis la veille. Visiblement, Giratina avait trouvé quelqu'un qui _savait_ jouer aux échecs.

 _Hum_..., a continué le clone, avant de bouger télépathiquement une tour.

Le renégat a grondé et s'est mis à réfléchir. J'ai perdu patience et ai été déjeuner. J'avais envie de tartines au miel et Giratina n'aimait vraiment pas perdre, ni se déconcentrer, car il n'a même pas tiqué quand je suis venue manger entre eux. Après un temps qui semblait indéfini, le pokémon Spectre a finalement bougé un fou et j'ai ouvert la bouche que pour me retrouver avec le bout de sa queue dessus.

 _Faut le dire si t'as peur que je te déconcentre..._

Giratina l'a retirée, mais m'a quand même fait sentir que je ne devais pas intervenir. Hélio est arrivé et a dit au légendaire qu'il s'était renseigné pour la Peinture Galactique. Giratina a hoché la tête d'un air distrait quand il lui a demandé s'il l'a voulait toujours et je me suis retrouvée avec un plan du QG de Voilaroc.


	49. VS Team Galaxie (7)

**Bonjour à tous, la suite. Pour répondre au commentaire d'Ange... Je sais que c'était une excuse foireuse, mais... J'éviterai de le faire. Merci à JustaMegaMothim aussi. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- T'es sûre que c'est par là ? A murmuré Hareta dans le conduit derrière moi.

\- Mais oui, ai-je certifié. Hélio nous a dit avoir hacké la dernière version des locaux.

\- Quand même, tout ça pour de la peinture...

\- Tu sais comment est Giratina... Si on le la lui ramène pas, il va en faire tout un foin ! Quand il aura oublié ses parties d'échecs (que de souffrances!), il nous demandera de le faire.

Le cousin n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Grâce aux outils dont Hélio disposait à sa villa, on avait pu s'infiltrer dans les conduits d'aérations et on cherchait le coin noté « entrepôt » où, si Pluton n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, devaient se trouver diverses bricoles, dont cette peinture qui servait de marquages de repère la nuit.

On a rampé pendant quelques instants, Hareta a demandé à voir le plan et m'a dit que je le tenais à l'envers. J'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire merci que la grille sous mon ventre céda et je tombais tête la première dans une chambre.

Faut dire qu'on faisait l'infiltration la nuit...

Et en face de moi... Dormait Pluton. Je lui ai chouré sa veste en cherchant des clés ou autres. A la place, j'ai trouvé un passe et ai embarqué son vêtement blanc. Je me suis emmitouflée dedans et suis sortie dans le couloir en rabattant le col. J'avais plus que l'air suspecte, mais la présence de la blouse dissuaderait peut-être certains sbires d'intervenir.

Bien sûr, le cousin avait gardé les plans. J'ai ouvert une porte, et ai constatée que je suis tombée dans les anciens quartiers de Jupiter. J'ai fixé des photos accrochées au mur, et ai vu qu'elle ne souriait pratiquement jamais, sauf avec ses pokémons. Je me suis sentie mal-à-l'aise et suis ressortie assez rapidement. J'ai vu quelques sbires en faction qui m'ont ignorée comme je prenais l'air le plus naturel qu'il soit.

Au final, je me suis retrouvée au sous-sol dans une pièce avec de l'électroménager, au dernier étage (plans oblige sur les murs tout les trois mètres, je dis ça, je dis rien, mais je fais sous-entendre...) dans les chambres des sbires, dans la salle de conférences d'Hélio ou plutôt du vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens et… Dans l'entrepôt.

C'était un bordel sans nom dedans, et j'ai aperçu la peinture... Sous une montagne d'affaires. J'ai pas réfléchis et ai tiré dessus. Conséquences :

 _Mitsumi Hikari._

 _(1999-2019)._

Giratina était tellement occupé à jouer et tenter de gagner contre Mewtwo qu'il ne m'a renvoyée dans le monde réel qu'un bon bout de temps après. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je voyais flou et… _Saturne était penché sur moi !_

\- AH ! Ai-je hurlé, avant de lui décrocher une tarte.

Il s'est massé douloureusement la joue en disant à Mars qui ouvrait de grands yeux :

\- Je confirme, le bouche-à-bouche, ça marche ! Aie !

\- Mais j'ai Giratina pour ça ! Ai-je sifflée, furieuse, en tentant de me redresser.

Les deux commandants ont montré une expression faciale plus que dégoûtée.

\- Pas pour le bouche-à-bouche, enfin ! Ai-je rajouté en voyant leurs têtes. Il me réanime quand je meurs, c'est tout ! En me renvoyant dans mon corps !

\- Et il a son brevet de secouriste ? M'a demandé la rousse.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin, j'en sais rien ! Faudra lui demander à lui !

J'ai mis un instant à comprendre, avant de rajouter :

\- Puis c'est quoi cette question débile !

Mars a répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien et qu'il arrivait parfois que des pokémons sachent pratiquer les premiers secours.

\- Vous pourriez retirer les caisses, des fois ?

Ils ont affiché une tête étonnée. Faut dire que Saturne n'y était pas passé par quatre chemins et avait juste dégagé le haut de mon corps. Mars sortit une paire de menottes et je tendais les poignets d'un air résigné, ce qui l'a surprise.

\- C'est marrant cette couleur de cheveux..., a-t-elle notée.

Un plan m'est venu en tête. Assez osé, mais… J'avais pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Normal, je suis la fille d'Hélio, ai-je dis en saisissant une mèche bleutée.

\- Je le savais ! A glapit Mars.

La commandante déborda soudainement d'excitation et me détacha le poignet qu'elle avait commencé à bloquer via les menottes.

\- Minute, la coupa Saturne. Comment en être sûrs ? Ah, je sais. C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Hikari, ai-je répondu sans réfléchir, mais c'était trop tard.

Les deux n'avaient pas l'air d'en revenir.

\- Et le prénom ?

Au point où j'en étais, plus la peine d'essayer de mentir.

\- Mitsumi. Mais les gens se trompent et disent souvent Mitami.

\- Incroyable ! A dit Saturne. Comme sur l'acte de naissance ! Je suis à vos ordres !

Le commandant s'est agenouillé comme un chevalier ferait devant une princesse et Mars l'a aussitôt imité. J'ai secoué les mains d'un air gêné et leur ai demandé d'enlever les caisses. Ils se sont empressé de le faire, et m'ont soutenue pour me redresser. Ensuite, Saturne me demandait quel était le bon vent qui m'amenait et j'ai bêtement expliqué que je voulais de la peinture galactique et que je pouvais payer.

L'homme a attrapé un seau et me l'a tendu, puis il m'a invitée à aller dans le bureau d'Hélio.

\- Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense ici, Pluton ne l'a pas fait aménager, donc vous aurez toujours les effets personnels de votre père, enchaîna Mars.

Puis il claquèrent la porte, me laissant seule dans le bureau géant.

Je venais juste de réaliser que j'étais potentiellement la fille d'un criminel. Je me suis laissée glisser contre la porte qui s'est ouverte et m'a fait tomber en arrière.

\- Euh...

JE SUIS SA FILLE ?!

* * *

J'hésitais vraiment entre prendre mes cliques et mes claques ou rester sur place. Puis j'ai noté que Saturne avait embarqué la peinture et que c'était embêtant parce que c'était quand même la raison de ma présence. J'ai doucement refermé la porte et ai tiré la chaise face au bureau, avant de m'asseoir même si je n'y avais pas été invitée.

J'ai attendu puis on a toqué. J'ai pas répondu, mais comme on a retoqué de manière insistante, j'ai lâché un faible « entrez ». Mars a ouvert la porte et m'a demandé si j'avais eu le temps de faire le tour de « mes » affaires.

\- Heu... Elles restent celles d'Hélio, ai-je dit prudemment.

\- Impossible ! Il est mort le jour où il s'est fait entraîner par le pokémon de l'ombre dans un monde inconnu !

La femme eut les larmes aux yeux en disant cela. J'ai mis un moment à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Giratina...

\- Il est pas mort. Il a une villa au Mont Abrupt !

\- Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! A renchérit la rousse. Que vous êtes sa fille n'y change rien !

Doucement, il y a deux minutes, je le savais même pas.

\- Vous avez l'acte de naissance au moins ?

Saturne et Mars se sont regardés d'un air gêné.

\- Malheureusement, il y a eut un incendie un soir et nous avons tenté de sauver un maximum de données. Mais l'acte n'y était pas. Nous l'avions lu sans le vouloir, un jour que Maitre Hélio n'avait pas verrouillé son bureau.

Génial ! Non seulement on me disait que mon père n'était pas mon père, que le vrai géniteur était un criminel qui avait quand même tenté de faire sauter la planète et de fusionner deux mondes ensembles, et enfin, y avait aucun moyen de le vérifier.

\- Bon, vous savez quoi ?! Ai-je suggéré aux deux commandants. Je vous paie la peinture et je vais y aller. Si vous voulez, je peux même vous donner l'adresse de la villa.

En fait, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient accepté si Pluton n'avait pas ouvert la porte au même moment. Il y a eut un blanc, avant qu'il n'ordonne aux deux autres de m'attraper. Saturne et Mars se sont fermement plantés devant moi et ont rétorqué que c'était hors de question vu que j'étais la fille légitime de Maitre Hélio.

[Je crois que l'auteur pousse un peu trop le bouchon...]

\- Puis de toute façon, mes parents sont morts..., ai-je enchaîné.

\- AH ! A tonné Pluton. Vous voyez ?! C'est une tentative d'invasion ! Arrêtez-la !

\- Mais puisque je vous dit que je voulais juste de la peinture Galactique ! Puis c'est même pas pour moi, c'est pour Giratina... Il veut repeindre sa grotte !

\- Quoi ?!

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, on atterrissait tous au Mont Abrupt, Hareta compris après que les sbires aient réussi de le déloger d'où il s'était fourré, et croyez-moi, vaut mieux que je vous passe les détails !

De retour au Mont Abrupt, enfin, surtout au secteur de l'aire de repos en fait, Giratina et Mewtwo étaient toujours sur leur partie d'échec et il ne restait que le Roi et la Reine à chacun. Les deux réfléchissaient donc sévèrement à l'issue de ce combat mental, quand Pluton se plaça au milieu des deux légendaires et envoya valser le plateau. Il ignora superbement Mewtwo et pointa son index sur la légende de l'Anti-matière, avant d'exploser :

\- Ça va pas d'envoyer tes subordonnés pour de la peinture, alors que tu pouvais y aller toi-même, gras de l'aine ?!

Puis l'homme saisit le seau que Saturne venait de lui amener et arrosa Giratina avec.

\- Tiens ! Bouffe-la, ta peinture ! Cracha-t-il, avant de saisir le deuxième des six seaux qui avaient été amenés pour l'occasion.

Le légendaire se releva d'un coup avec un rugissement qui exprimait clairement sa surprise, mais ça n'arrêta pas Pluton qui lui arrosa les pattes avant. Ensuite, il demanda à son Roigada d'utiliser Barrage, le renégat n'a même pas pu lui rentrer dedans et s'est retrouvé coincé sur place comme un con. Enfin, sous ses ordres, les pokémons de Mars finirent d'arroser le type Dragon, et le commandant se barra en jurant comme un charretier après avoir décrété qu'il n'avait plus de peinture en stock.

Hélio, qui venait d'arriver, ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en voyant passer l'un de ses anciens bras droits devant lui, et tourna la tête vers Giratina... Qui avait juste la forme d'un Giratina dégoulinant de peinture phosphorescente...

\- Jolie couleur..., s'est doucement moqué l'homme.

La giga-bête l'a regardé en mode « c'est vrai ? Tu trouves ? », toute contente d'elle.

\- Mais oui ! Mais oui, t'es terrifiant, là !

Hélio a continué d'ironiser. Giratina s'est mis à ronronner et à secouer la queue, ce qui contrastait avec l'adjectif qui le qualifiait. Ensuite, le pokémon s'est frotté contre moi dans sa grande bonté et…

\- Attendez, Pluton ! Ai-je crié.

Le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens s'est figé et s'est retourné d'un air acerbe.

\- Ah ? Ah, la peinture, a-t-il dit en voyant l'état de mes vêtements sans même chercher à comprendre plus loin. Elle ne part pas à l'eau, ou alors faut frotter pendant longtemps.

\- T'en fais pas, m'a dit Hélio. Y a pas mal d'eau chaude par ici avec le volcan.

Puis il a eut la mauvaise idée de me tapoter gentiment l'épaule, Giratina a fait pareil dans son dos avec son aile et l'homme m'a fait comprendre que ma douche attendrait le temps qu'il prenne la sienne.

J'ai soupiré, avant de voir le renégat se mettre à suivre Pluton et sa clique. Hélio m'a regardée l'air de ne pas comprendre, puis j'avais l'impression d'oublier un détail... Ah oui.

\- Je suis votre fille ?! Ai-je lâché, incrédule.

\- Quoi ?! A-t-il renchérit.

\- Quoi ?! A dit le cousin.

C'est vrai que je l'avais oublié, celui-là...

\- D'où que tu sais ça ?! A ragé Hélio en m'empoignant fermement les épaules et en se mettant de la peinture de partout sur les mains.

\- C'est Mars et Saturne qui me l'ont dit ! Ai-je répondu.

Giratina arriva du côté d'Hareta, déçu de ne pas avoir récupéré un pot pour sa grotte. Le cousin se décala mais ça ne fut pas suffisant pour éviter les gouttes de peinture quand le renégat s'ébroua bruyamment.

 _Et hop ! Vous voilà baptisé !_ A dit Mewtwo, ce qui me rappelait une autre scène dans le Mont Couronné avec Newton.

Mais cette fois, la giga-bête n'a pas réussi à lui flanquer de la peinture avant que celle-ci ne soit sèche.

\- Ce... Ce type est ton père ?! A hurlé le cousin. Ce... Ce... Mons... Vilain monsieur qui a voulu détruire l'univers et ensuite fusionner les mondes. Comment peux-tu être la fille de... Lui ? Sans vouloir vous vexer, a rajouté précipitamment Hareta.

\- Non, non, t'inquiète..., l'a rassuré l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu as parfaitement raison ! Bon, tout d'abord, allons retirer la peinture du légendaire...

Giratina n'était pas d'accord et s'est soustrait à notre regard en utilisant Revenant. Bien sûr, la peinture ne s'est pas dématérialisée avec lui et le pokémon a râlé alors que pour moi, c'était la méthode de nettoyage la plus efficace que j'avais vue jusque là.

Hareta est rentré, Mewtwo a rangé le plateau, l'a redonné à Hélio et est rentré chez lui en signalant à la giga-bête qu'il remettrait ça quand il voulait, et Giratina a été se rouler dans la peinture au sol. L'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie a soupiré, et a commencé à se tourner vers la villa.

\- Je suis votre FILLE !?

Hélio a plaqué sa main droite sur son visage en soupirant de dépit.

* * *

\- Pour faire court, du temps où je commençais à m'intéresser à Palkia et Dialga (et Giratina... Enfin... Pas assez de recherches pour prédire la suite de _Version Platine_ ), j'ai également eut une aventure avec une dresseuse qui passait dans les coins. Une aventure d'une nuit, mais voilà ce que c'est quand on balance à tout le monde que Pokémon, c'est pour les enfants et que donc, il n'y a pas besoin de capotes dans l'animé comme dans le jeu ! Bref !

Hélio a toussé d'un air gêné quand il m'a vue froncer les sourcils, et que Giratina a lâché un grognement qui en disait long sur ses ignorances en la matière de préservatifs. La giga-bête me jeta un regard profond, histoire de me faire comprendre qu'elle voudrait bien s'essayer aux capotes avec un cobaye, mais elle a vite lâché l'affaire quand a vue le potentiel cobaye en question refermer la main sur la pokéball de l'insolourdo d'un air plus que meurtrier.

\- Laisse tomber, t'es asexué, gros dégueu !

\- Par... Pardon ! S'est offensé Hélio.

\- Pas vous, Giratina...

\- Ah, j'aime mieux ça…

Le renégat a été se coucher derrière Hélio et m'a offert sa queue en guise de dossier. Je lui ai jeté un regard sceptique, avant de m'y appuyer et de revenir sur le sujet qui m'amenait à parler à l'homme.

\- Donc, comment ça se fait que je suis votre –

\- Salut à tous, je viens défi–

\- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, CASSE-TOI PETER ! A-t-on hurlés à l'unisson, Hélio et moi.

\- Okay, okay, _relax_!

Et dans le caméo le plus pourri que j'ai vu, le maître des dragons est retourné derrière le cameraman en attendant une consigne de l'auteur pour le faire rentrer sur scène.

\- Oui, donc comment ça se fait que je suis –

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis rentré !

\- Salut tonton !

\- Salut Patrick !

\- Gira !

\- Salut Mitsumi, Giratina et Hélio ! Passés une bonne journée ?

\- Nan, a-t-on dit tous les deux, pendant que la giga-bête levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Hareta m'a dit que c'était un accident la nuit où tu as dormi avec Hélio, mais…

Giratina m'a jeté un regard scandalisé et j'avais pas vraiment besoin d'aller chercher bien loin pour une traduction potentielle du genre : « T'as dormi avec Hélio ?! Quand ça ! T'aurais quand même pu m'en parler ! »

\- ... Il n'y a quand même pas eu autre chose, du genre que tu serais sa fille, hein ?!

\- Tonton, ai-je enchaîné d'une toute petite voix. Tu sais, j'ai quelques lecteurs qui me disent que tu sers pas à grand-chose, mais s'il te plait, tu pourrais arrêter de taper dans le mille...

\- Je sers pas à grand-chose... Je suis blessé ! T'ES SA FILLE ?!

\- Pas plus que moi qui vient à l'instant d'apprendre qu'on pouvait trouver de la peinture phosphorescente en grande surface via le commentaire du chapitre précédent ! Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas fait chier à aller dans le QG de la Team Galaxie et je n'aurais pas appris des choses que je regrette d'avoir sues !

Tonton en est resté sur les fesses. Hélio a ouvert la bouche et sembla choisir soigneusement ses mots. Il les choisit pendant tellement longtemps qu'une mouche y entra et que l'homme s'étouffa avec. Je me suis ruée sur le manuel des premiers secours et ai dû appliquer les mouvements en fonction du bouquin.

Le visage d'Hélio tourna au violet quand Giratina y remédia en flanquant un violent coup de queue dans le dos de l'homme. Je vis voler la mouche et un dentier ?! Bon sang, Hélio était plus vieux qu'il ne le laissait paraître ! Il est parti s'écraser contre le béton de la piscine et la giga-bête m'a aidée à le sortir de l'eau en vitesse.

\- AH ! Ai-je hurlé au bord de la crise d'hystérie, en voyant qu'Hélio s'était mis à pisser le sang par la bouche.

Une carie tomba dans l'eau, mais heureusement pour l'homme, le choc l'avait rendu inconscient.

\- Vas chercher du secours ! Ai-je commandé à Giratina qui s'est aussitôt envolé.

Il est revenu quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'avais trouvé un moyen d'arrêter la plaie et venait de mettre l'homme en PLS (Position Latérale de Sécurité).

\- Infirmière Joëlle de Rivamar ! S'est-elle annoncée en descendant souplement du dos de la giga-bête.

Elle remercia Giratina d'un hochement de tête et se rua sur l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie qui ouvrait les yeux.

\- Comment allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Pouvez-vous me donner une échelle de douleur entre 1 et 10 ?

\- Heu... Je dirais 5. Mais… Vous êtes ?


	50. VS Team Galaxie (8)

**Bonjour tout le monde, juste une petite information: j'ai mis la fiction sur "complete", même si elle n'est qu'en pause. La raison est que j'écris beaucoup moins quand les vacances arrivent, car j'ai plus d'inspiration quand je suis occupé avec mes études. Je préfère donc bloquer l'histoire, car le rythme de publication sera beaucoup instable.**

 **Bientôt 3000 vues, je suis content. Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à lire l'histoire, et pour répondre au commentaire de JustaMegaMothim, je pense que Munja peut être dur à battre si on lui associe le bandeau qui fait qu'il lui reste un PV en cas de one-shot au combat. Après, je n'ai pas encore testé vu que je n'ai pas le pokémon sur ma version Platine, mais je pense qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose de pas mal. Quant à l'amnésie d'Hélio... Il n'est pas si perdu que ça!**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

Hélio avait passé quelques examens complémentaires sur place, pendant que Joëlle gravitait autour d'un Giratina inquiet. La femme aux cheveux roses alla même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre le flanc du légendaire qui la laissa faire. On voyait bien qu'elle s'était habituée à la giga-bête depuis le temps qu'on venait la voir, mais c'était assez comique de voir du rose ressortir sur les poils gris du pépère.

\- Oui. Oui..., disait-elle au téléphone en fronçant les sourcils comme Giratina amenait sa tête à la hauteur de la femme pour la flairer pour la énième fois consécutive en cinq minutes. Oui.. Perte de mémoire... Impossible, son équipe de pokémon ne nous le permettra pas... Le bruit du vent ? Un légendaire, ajouta-t-elle en repoussant gentiment la tête du pokémon en question.

Giratina gronda pour affirmer ses propos. Joëlle le caressa doucement sur la tête et répondit aux quelques questions à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Un instant..., demanda-t-elle en plaçant sa paume sur le micro. Est-ce que si vous retenez Giratina, le personnel pourrait éventuellement venir soigner Hélio ici ? Me dit-elle.

\- Je ne vous promets rien, mais je peux essayer... C'est Hélio qui a sa Soin Ball dans sa chambre. Je peux aller la chercher, si vous voulez... Mais vous feriez mieux de les avertir pour Giratina...

Joëlle fit la moue avant de leur annoncer l'identité du légendaire. J'ai presque pu sentir les aides soignants qui, maintenant, se devaient sûrement se battre à l'autre bout du fil pour ne pas faire partie de la mission à tous prix. Le pokémon a enroulé sa queue autour du buste de l'infirmière qui a sursauté, avant de lui demander de bien vouloir la retirer d'un air hésitant.

\- J'aurais du mal à m'occuper d'Hélio si tu me retiens...

La giga-bête la laissa se dégager, et amena sa tête sur le sol à la place. Puis elle souffla un bon coup sous la jupe de la femme aux cheveux roses et je savais désormais que les infirmières – enfin, celle-ci, ne portaient pas de culottes en service.

\- Je suis désolée ! Ai-je gémit quand j'ai vu sa tête. Giratina ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Et soulever des jupes ne changera rien au fait que t'es asexué, bordel !

\- Encore heureux ! A rajouté Joëlle, avant de retirer d'un air pincé.

Je me suis décalée du légendaire pour rejoindre le cousin et tonton.

\- Alors ? Me demanda Patrick.

\- Alors il se passe que le seul homme qui pouvait éclairer ma lanterne sur mes vrais parents n'est plus en état de le faire ! Merci ! Il a choisit de s'étouffer au bon moment !

\- Si quelqu'un s'étouffe, il faut appeler les pompiers ! A dit Hélio au loin, du même ton qu'un enfant de cinq ans annoncerait que deux et deux font quatre.

\- Sans blague ! Ai-je grondé, avant de lui tourner résolument le dos.

Je suis rentrée dans la villa et les dernières bribes de paroles que je pus entendre furent celles de Joëlle qui demandait à Giratina de bien vouloir la laisser faire son travail.

J'ai grimpé les marches quatre à quatre et ai ouvert toutes les chambres avant de trouver les pokémons d'Hélio. Je leur ai demandé la Soin Ball comme ils ne voulaient pas me laisser entrer, et je leur ai simplement dit que sans la capsule, Hélio ne voudrait pas se remettre de son amnésie. Ils ont aussitôt quitté la pièce, et j'ai attrapé l'objet avant de redescendre.

Quand je suis revenue, un Leveinard retenait Giratina à coups de Torgnolles, ce qui était ridicule vu sa taille, pendant que Joëlle demandait du renfort d'urgence. J'ai profité de l'occasion que m'offrait le pokémon Fée qui distrayait la giga-bête et l'ai enfermée dans sa capsule. Elle a fait le nez, mais l'infirmière elle, était soulagée.

Giratina m'a jeté un regard noir, mais je lui ai dit que ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il laissait les gens faire leur travail. Il a été bouder, ce qui m'a arrangé plutôt qu'il ne cherchât à sortir de la pokéball. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers Hélio qui était incrédule devant ses pokémons. Puis il se releva aussi sec, repoussa fermement Joëlle et arrangea sa veste.

\- Toi ! A-t-il dit sèchement à la femme aux cheveux roses. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où sont mes commandants ?!

Commandants ?

L'infirmière n'en savait rien. Hélio lui a dit de disposer et elle s'est exécutée d'un air pincé. Ensuite l'homme est allé dans la villa, a écarté tonton qui voulait sortir et a été enfiler un uniforme de la Team Galaxie.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? A-t-on dit Hareta et moi d'un air incrédule.

Il n'a pas répondu et est allé à l'étage. Il est redescendu quelques instants après avec son PC sous le bras et a tendu la main vers moi, paume ouverte.

\- La Soin Ball.

\- Heu..., ai-je répondu en glissant les mains dans le dos.

\- Tu me l'avais donné. La Soin Ball, se répéta-t-il.

\- Pour en faire quoi ? Ai-je demandé en la filant au cousin qui était derrière moi.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Donne-la moi !

Hélio a refermé sa main sur mon poignet droit et m'a brutalement tirée en avant. Il a commencé à me faire les poches, pendant que je voyais Hareta s'éclipser discrètement. L'homme a pesté quand j'ai voulu reculer et il m'a coincée sous son bras.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?! Ai-je sifflé.

Il m'a ignoré et a commencé à dire à Hareta qu'il avait intérêt à lui donner la pokéball avant que ça ne dérape. Le cousin a fait rouler la capsule et Hélio s'est penché pour la saisir. Je lui ai flanqué un coup de pied dans le tibia, mais il s'est redressé et m'a traînée jusque vers ses pokémons qu'il a fait rentrer, sauf son Corboss. Il m'a flanquée sur son dos et a ordonné à tout le monde de ne pas le suivre s'ils voulaient que rien ne m'arrive.

Puis il a décollé, pendant que je me disais qu'Hareta était un vrai crétin pour lui donner la pokéball de Giratina. Hélio m'a larguée vers l'entrée du Mont Couronné un peu avant les Colonnes Lances, et m'a décrété qu'il devait absolument retrouver ses subordonnés et qu'il était désolé de se comporter comme un rustre en me plantant là.

* * *

\- Géni... TCHA !

Il faisait vraiment froid. Je me suis ruée dans l'entrée du mont, mais bien sûr, je n'y voyais rien.

\- Ah ! Je sais ! Me suis-je exclamée.

J'ai fait sortir Insolourdo, ai sorti la CT Flash en farfouillant bien et l'ai échappée dans le noir.

\- Merde !

Je me suis mise à quatre pattes et ai tâtonné un bon moment pour chercher la capsule technique. J'ai refermé ma main sur quelque chose de mou qui a répliqué un « Inso ! » de douleur.

\- Ah ! Désolée !

\- Inso, inso !

\- Mais je me suis excusée !

A la place, j'ai sorti le tylton et lui ai demandé d'utiliser doucement Lance-Flammes pour éclairer les environs. Il a piaillé de dépit et en allumant le Pokédex, j'ai vu qu'il l'avait oublié au profit de... Surf ?!

\- D'où que t'as appris Surf, toi ?!

Je sentis que le piaf aurait haussé les épaules s'il en avait eu... J'ai soupiré avant de sortir... Ah bah non, plus Giratina vu qu'Hélio venait de me le taxer. Donc à défaut de sortir un pokémon, autant essayer de sortir moi-même, déjà, ça serait bien. J'ai fait trois pas, avant de me manger un mur. J'ai cherché à tâtons, pendant que mes deux pokémons râlaient contre la présence de l'obstacle.

\- Vous voulez une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles ?

\- Inso !

\- Tylt !

\- Alors, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que ce n'est pas un mur ! La mauvaise, c'est que c'est un pokémon de grande taille et cabochard !

\- Gira !

\- Oui, c'est de toi que je parles !

\- Gira ! Gira !

\- Ben en même temps, t'es le seul pokémon cabochard que je connaisse, et ne dis pas le contraire, c'est vrai.

\- ...

\- T'es pas avec Hélio ?

\- Gira...

\- Inso...

\- Tylt...

\- Bah non, sinon tu répondrais pas. Pourquoi t'es pas parti avec lui ?

Le légendaire m'a attrapée et m'a mise sur son dos. J'ai fait rentrer mes deux pokémons, et Giratina n'a pas tardé à appliquer sa propre méthode pour sortir du Mont Couronné. Il a utilisé Revenant. J'ai serré les dents en sentant l'attaque signature, car les effets peuvent être désagréables, et il est ressorti du côté de Célestia où il s'est envolé pour le Mont Abrupt.

Une fois sur place, j'ai noté qu'Hareta était assez content de lui et il m'expliqua rapidement qu'il avait refilé une fausse Soin Ball au chef de la Team Galaxie.

\- En parlant d'Hélio, ai-je enchaîné en descendant le long de la colonne verticale du légendaire trèèèèèèès lentement pour éviter une action chatouilleuse vite regrettable pour ma part. Faudrait qu'on sache ce qui lui prend. On dirait qu'il n'a pas tout oublié.

\- C'est vrai, a renchérit le cousin. Mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on fasse ça tous les deux sans aucune aide extérieure.

J'ai atterrit au sol, mais descendre rapidement ou avec précaution revient au même : Giratina a levé sa queue et… Ça ferait une bonne attraction si seulement il arrêtait de m'envoyer à cinq (cent!) mètres de HAUT à chaque fois qu'il faisait ça…

\- Il nous faudrait quelqu'un qui a des nerfs d'acier..., a continué le cousin.

\- Gira !

\- Hum ?

Giratina m'a attrapé la manche.

\- Tu connais quelqu'un ? Ai-je demandé tout en évitant qu'il ne déchire le tissu.

La giga-bête a hoché la tête, ce qui m'a valut de me cogner contre le sol au passage. Puis avant qu'Hareta n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il nous posa tous les deux sur son dos et reparti en direction du Mont Couronné.

* * *

\- Hé ! Vas-y mollo ! On est quand même dans Félicité !

Giratina tournait dans les rues, l'air de savoir où il allait, mais il faisait peur à tout le monde et ne cherchait pas vraiment à faire attention aux gens et pokémon qui se retrouvaient sur son chemin. Il doubla la chaîne d'informations, le Centre Pokémon et arriva dans une jolie ruelle où sa tête cogna contre toutes les affiches publicitaires suspendues par des chaînes.

\- Aie ! Fais gaffe !

Faut dire qu'on était sur sa tête. Le pokémon s'immobilisa face à une maison et toqua – non pardon, explosa la porte en frappant gentiment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que... ! A commencé une femme blonde, avant de se figer et de se reprendre. Tiens, salut Giratina ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça faisait un bail !

Hum... Plus on avance dans cette histoire, moins j'en sais. (Note de l'auteur : ce passage comporte des références à une autre de mes fictions, mais je vais essayer d'être aussi clair que possible pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu l'histoire).

\- Gira !

\- Cathy va pas tarder ! Continua la femme, avant de nous saluer comme tylton nous descendait de la tête de la giga-bête. Je suppose que vous êtes ses amis.

\- Oui, je suis Mitsumi et voici Hareta, mon cousin.

\- Hareta et Mitami ! Enchanté ! Moi c'est Leila ! Entrez !

Puis elle tourna les talons, pendant que je menaçais le cousin via la langue des signes de passer les nuits suivantes avec la giga-bête s'il osait un seul commentaire dépréciatif sur ce qui venait de se dire. J'ai franchis la porte, avant de marmonner pour moi-même : « Puis c'est Mitsumi d'abord ».

Leila a tiré des chaises dans le salon et a ouvert les fenêtres. Giratina est venu passer sa tête, puis il a grondé d'un air contrarié et a fait tomber un vase en bronze au sol avec son aile.

\- Mais dis donc, tu te crois – , ai-je commencé, mais Leila s'est excusée avant de retirer l'objet et de le glisser sous la table.

\- C'est gentil de venir voir Cathy. Elle va être contente de voir Giratina, même s'il est trop grand pour rentrer dans la maison maintenant...

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, nous expliqua Leila. La toute première fois qu'on l'a vu, il faisait la taille d'un Shaymin. Cathy nous l'avait ramené d'un Centre Pokémon. On s'en ai occupé pendant trois semaines, mais d'après ma fille, il avait trouvé le moyen de se coincer une aile sous ce vase.

\- Je commence à comprendre…

Hareta a sourit quand Leila a doucement caressé Giratina sur la tête, avant de lui donner quelques Poffins. La giga-bête les a engloutis en moins de deux et a attrapé la main de la blonde au passage. Il l'a relâchée après quelques secondes.

\- Enfin, c'est grâce à lui que Cathy a repris confiance en elle et qu'on a retrouvé Prinplouf ! Finit fièrement Leila.

Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais au même moment, une voix familière résonna.

\- Je suis rentrée ! Tiens ? Salut Hareta, salut Mitami ! Giratina !

Cathy a été frotter la partie dorée et le pokémon a ronronné. Ensuite, un homme que je connus comme étant Hector est arrivé, et l'abruti et moi avons décidés de mettre Cathy au parfum pendant que ses parents préparaient le repas (ils insistaient pour que l'on mange là ce soir).

* * *

\- Hélio a pété les plombs et vous avez besoin de mon aide ? A répété la karatékate après nos explications. Pour infiltrer les locaux ?

Giratina n'avait pas lâché la brune depuis qu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait faire un tour avec nous une fois le dîner terminé. Hareta avait réussi à se poser le plus loin possible de la Chose, et moi, j'étais à une petite distance du pokémon, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Du coup, on était à la sortie de Félicité et Giratina faisait office de siège pour Cathy qui était assez contente de le revoir, il faut dire.

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Déjà, il faudrait que l'on retrouve Hélio et qu'on tâche de savoir ce qui lui prend. Ensuite, on le ramène de force dans sa villa si jamais on arrive pas à lui faire entendre raison. Mais dans tous les cas, intervention discrète exigée !

\- Compris ! Affirma Cathy. La discrétion, ça me connaît ! Direction Voilaroc !

\- Euh...

* * *

VLAM ! BLAM !

La porte violemment enfoncée par le premier coup de pied de Cathy venait de se détacher de ses gonds.

\- On avait dit « discret », siffla Hareta entre les dents.

\- Oh, ça va ! Répondit la fautive. On est dans leur entrepôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils aient entend...

\- Y a du bruit par là-bas ! Résonna une voix.

On a tous été se cacher derrière une caisse. Giratina ricanait dans sa Soin Ball quand j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ma ceinture.

\- C'était pas une bonne idée de l'emmener, ai-je chuchoté. Si Hélio nous le prend, on est bons pour le casse-pipe !

\- T'inquiète, me rassura la blonde. Il peut nous être utile en cas de force majeure !

\- Possible, dit le cousin qui n'avait pas tort pour une fois. Mais Hélio arrive à le faire obéir sans problèmes...

Cathy lui jeta un regard noir et ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais au même moment, les sbires de la Team Galaxie s'approchèrent, et on fut forcés de rester tranquilles et silencieux.

Les coupes au bol passèrent vers nous. Ils étaient quatre. Les trois premiers ne prirent pas la peine de bien regarder, mais le dernier si. J'allais sortir le tylton pour les congeler, mais Cathy avait déjà réagi. Elle cogna violemment le premier qui s'effondra, fonça sur les autres et sachez que la censure ne laissera pas passer ça si je décris la scène.

Au final, les gardes étaient assommés, on leur avait mis du scotch sur la bouche et on les a ligotés et fourrés dans une grande caisse.

\- Vive la discrétion ! C'est moqué le cousin.

Le genou de la blonde remonta brutalement et le cousin a passé les 16 minutes suivantes à se les tenir en pleurant comme une madeleine.

\- C'était du Jeet Ken Do ça, pas du karaté…, ai-je commenté. T'es sûre que c'est légal en compet' ?

Cathy m'a jeté un tel regard que j'en suis venue à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux utiliser Giratina pour me protéger d'elle plutôt que contre Hélio...

\- Ok, on continue, ai-je dit pour calmer le jeu.

Hareta a couiné quelque chose. Tylton a jaillit de sa pokéball dans un flash lumineux rouge et a créé un petit bloc de glace que le cousin a aussitôt appliqué sur les parties sensibles.

\- Aaaaaaaah ! A-t-il soupiré de soulagement avec un sourire béas.

\- Allez, on bouge !

La karatékate ouvrit la première porte que l'on vit et celle-ci menait sur un long couloir. J'ai empêché les deux autres d'avancer en leur disant qu'il y avait sûrement des caméras. Cathy a levé les yeux au ciel, et Hareta m'a tendu un costume de rechange dans la penderie. Bien sûr, j'étais la seule qui n'en avait pas un à sa taille dans le lot...

J'ai tellement remonté les manches et le pentalon que j'étais sûre de n'être que trop suspecte. Enfin, on a longé le couloir jusqu'à arriver aux plans des locaux.

\- C'est pour ça que j'aime cette organisation, a dit le cousin. Ils sont tellement bien organisés qu'ils informent même leurs ennemis...

On est arrivés dans le réfectoire, mais heureusement les plats étaient encore vides vu que ce n'était pas l'heure de manger. Ensuite, on a débouché sur une salle avec une estrade tellement perchée qu'il fallait des échasses pour voir les micros et on a trouvé les locaux des commandants. L'avantage, c'était que les salles étaient immenses, donc elles pouvaient que contenir n'importe quel type de pokémon. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on avait oublié que les sbires n'étaient pas censés avoir de pensées propres, et que Pluton n'a pas tardé à débarquer en personne.

Hareta et moi avons joués le jeu car on avait déjà eu affaire à lui, mais Cathy beugla quelque chose. Pluton lui rétorqua un « toi ?! » puis son crâne entra en collision avec le talon de la blonde et il s'effondra au sol avec un bruit sourd. Bien sûr, cela déclencha les alarmes.

\- Bravo ! C'était génial ! Explosa le cousin. T'es vraiment conne !

\- Redis-moi ça ! Dit la blonde en saisissant Hareta par le col de son blouson pour le soulever de terre.

\- Connasse ! Hurla-t-il en la repoussant brutalement. T'es vraiment débile ! Tu pouvais pas te retenir, grosse patate !

J'ai voulu les séparer, mais de toute façon, des sbires entrèrent au même moment, ce qui les força à se lâcher pour courir à la place. J'ai voulu les suivre, mais des sbires me bloquèrent la route et je changeais de direction. J'ai débouché sur une salle qui ne me disait pas grand-chose dans l'immédiat, puis je l'ai reconnue quand j'ai vu la grande cage en verre au milieu, comme dans le QG de la Team Rocket, même modèle. J'ai sentis la pokéball de Giratina vibrer, et je suis partie me cacher là où je le pouvais.

Evidemment que j'ai été me cacher dans la cage et que la sécurité s'est activée et a fait verrouiller toutes les portes. Mais bon, j'étais sous le bac qui servait de distributeur de nourriture, et même si j'avais ma poisse, je pense que les sbires n'iront pas vérifier ici avant un bon moment. Giratina a fait vibrer sa capsule une nouvelle fois et je lui ai jeté un regard qui en disait long sur mes matières de réflexion dans des situations critiques.

Puis j'ai pu voir passer les gardes qui cherchaient les intrus et qui ne m'ont pas trouvée. J'ai attendu qu'ils vident les lieux (ce qui a pris pas mal de temps) et je suis sortie de ma cachette. J'ai avisé le trou où Giratina m'avait fait passer de force beaucoup plus haut dans la liste des chapitres, et j'ai lancé la Soin Ball. Elle est bien retombée de l'autre côté. Sauf que le mécanisme d'ouverture s'était pété sous le choc. Oups...

J'ai lancé celles de l'insolourdo et du tylton qui ont dégommées celles de la giga-bête et je pense que je ferai un malheur dans un concours de pétanque. Heu... Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis contente que Giratina ne soit pas dehors. Mais je le suis un peu moins depuis que Pluton vient de le récupérer, une grosse bosse à l'arrière de son crâne dégarni.

Je me suis faite toute petite, mais il penché sa tête avec un « bouh ! » qui m'a fait tellement bien sursauter que j'ai buté contre la cloison métallique en relevant la tête.

\- Aieuh ! Ai-je grommelé. C'est pas gentil ça !

\- Bonjour...

\- Oui, bonjour... Excusez-moi...

Je me suis relevée et c'était comique parce que j'avais pas mal grandi depuis notre dernier affrontement en bonne et due forme, bien que je n'y avais pas prêté attention au Mont Abrupt. Je faisais donc deux tetes de plus que lui, et c'était bizarre dans un sens d'être effrayée par ce gars. J'ai fait le tour de la cloison pour sortir de la cage et ai voulu ouvrir la porte. Le vieux pas du tout aimable avec les gens était joueur car il l'a bloquée en me disant :

\- Le mot de passe !

\- Tu le connais toi ? Ai-je répondu sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Oui, c'est « Temporel Spacial » !

\- C'est bon, tu peux entrer !

Pluton a hoché la tête et a ouvert la porte en me remettant mes pokéballs. On s'est croisés, et il m'a dit :

\- D'accord, réunion de... Attends une minute !

J'ai violemment refermé la porte et me suis décalée comme la sécurité automatique s'enclenchait. Il a hurlé « gardes ! » pendant que je m'éloignais un peu plus. Ensuite, le vieux a chantonné un truc et m'a montré la Soin Ball.

\- Merde..., ai-je sifflé.

Puis j'ai dû filer avant que le restant des troupes ne rapplique. Dans la salle suivante, c'était un vrai carnage. Il y avait des corps de partout, et non ils n'étaient pas morts si vous vous demandez, sinon j'aurais dit « cadavres », mais juste très bien assommés. J'ai même trouvé Saturne qui s'était fait étaler en long, en large et littéralement en travers du bureau de Pluton (qui hurlait toujours, heureusement pour lui que Giratina ne peut plus sortir). J'ai contourné cette pile d'humains hors d'état de nuire, digne d'une aventure de deux gaulois dans un petit village connus de presque tout le monde et suis retournée vers là d'où je venais.

Bon, c'était bien beau de semer des corps, mais ça ne me disait pas où Cathy et Hareta étaient. À la place, j'ai entendu « GIRAAAA ! » et je me suis dit que la pokéball n'était pas si explosée que ça finalement… Le pokémon m'a rejoint en moins de deux et nous avons franchis les cloisons suivantes pour voir Hareta et la brune se lancer des assiettes à la gueule une fois les portes de ce qu'était le réfectoire galactique ouvertes.

Ils se tenaient chacun à un bout de table, et au vu des traces sur le sol, j'ai noté que le cousin avait évité de se retrouver trop près d'une Cathy vachement meurtrière quand elle le voulait. Je me suis poussée pour éviter la marmite pleine de choucroute qui a été se figer... Dans la tête d'Hélio.

Il y a eut un blanc, puis se dernier a viré les restes.

\- Vite Giratina ! Ai-je crié avant que l'homme ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Neutralise-le sans lui faire de mal !

La giga-bête s'est avancée, mais Hélio a rétorqué par un « COUCHE ! » et le pokémon s'est aplatit sur le sol. Giratina a commencé à aller flairer le chou et les saucisses qui coulaient le long des manches du chef de la Team Galaxie à la place, mais ce dernier a lâché un « pas bouger ! » et le légendaire s'est figé d'un air dépité.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ DANS LE REFECTOIRE ?! S'est époumoné l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

\- Euh..., ai-je répondu avant de me prendre une assiette dans l'arrière de la tête et de rajouter en me massant douloureusement les cervicales : Hé ! Temps mort les tourtereaux !

Giratina m'a regardée d'un air choqué, mais j'ai préféré éviter de relever cette signification.

\- Alors ? J'attends une réponse ! A dit Hélio et croisant les bras et en tapant du pied.

\- Hé bien nous nous demandions ce qui vous prenait suite à votre vol plané dans la piscine, donc Hareta et moi avons été chercher Cathy pour nous aider à vous retrouver et en savoir plus ! Hein, Hareta ?

\- Sale conn...

\- HEIN, Hareta !

\- Oui, oui ! Lâche-moi Mitsumi !

\- Je te signales que c'est pas moi qui tente de t'étrangler avec ton T-shirt... Giratina, tu pourrais me les séparer ?

La giga-bête a jeté un regard hésitant à Hélio qui n'a rien dit, avant d'aller attraper les deux affreux et de les maintenir l'un loin de l'autre. Ils ont continué à s'insulter en chuchotant, puis Hélio a demandé au légendaire de se recoucher et de rester tranquille, donc Cathy et Hareta ont chacun été coincés sous une aile. Hélio a fait sauter la saucisse restante qu'il avait sur l'épaule et Giratina l'a happée du sol via un coup de langue.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? Je suis le chef de la Team Galaxie ! Et en tant que leader, je me dois de suivre mes principes qui sont de créer un monde idéal ! Quant à vous, je ne vous connais pas et ne vous ai jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vu ce que j'ai aperçu quand vous avez infiltrés les locaux, je vais devoir m'occuper de votre cas.

L'homme m'a attrapée et m'a fait une clé au bras. J'ai couiné, et Hélio a appuyé sur l'alarme après m'avoir forcée à avancer devant lui. Les sbires sont arrivés en masse. Puis leur leader leur a demandé de bien vouloir enfermer Hareta et Cathy, avant de forcer Giratina à retourner dans la Soin Ball. Il a placé un dispositif empêchant la réouverture de la capsule, puis il a demandé aux sbires de me jeter dans la même pièce que le cousin et la brune.

Dans tout ça, il y avait juste un questionnement à faire : comment Hélio pouvait-il être amnésique et, en même temps, ne se rappeler que de ses années passées lorsqu'il contrôlait le syndicat ?


End file.
